KeroGirls
by Z2
Summary: After an accident with a new invention, the five alien invaders are transformed into human girls. Meanwhile, believing that the Keroro platoon had disappeared, the Keronian Army starts a countdown for a new invasion...
1. Samama, aim for the top frog!

Some initial notes:

This first chapter is basically a prologue to my Keroro Fanfiction. I was just testing grounds, trying to write Keroro's characters mostly in character before going to the main premise, which only really starts in the second chapter.

Aside from the main story itself, there are pictures, usually showing the new designs from each chapter, which can be checked out in my profile. I don't draw very well, but it'll help visualizing the new designs. New pictures are usually uploaded there alongside new chapters.

The basic idea for this fanfic came when I saw a pretty good Japanese fanart featuring a girl loosely based on Keroro. I looked at the artist's page and found some comics based on that idea, although they seemed to be AU, changing everything since the beginning. Anyway, for this fic, I decided to expand that basic idea, turning the entire platoon into girls, rather than just Keroro and deviating from a specific point of the anime, rather than just changing everything from the beginning.

Why turn the Keronians into human girls rather than writing some alternate universe fic where they always were girls? Changing Keroro and the four other main Keronians into human girls is already a big enough change from the standard series, if I also eliminated the backstory, it'd be even more distant from it. I'll try to give relevance to the events that happened in the series before this story starts (up to the end of the 5th season, including the 4th movie) and keep everyone in character (well, as in character as possible under these circumstances), not just ignore what is already there.

If this were an AU that changed things since the start, either I'd have to repeat several of the series events, or everything would play out in a really different way. It'd have its appeal, but that's not what I want to do here. The one alteration to the actual setting that I'll use here is that it has been 2 years since Keroro arrived, with everyone 2 years older than in the 1st season, rather than keeping the ages inconsistent like in the tv show, which sometimes hints at time passing and other times completely ignores the idea. Anyway, I hope this story will be enjoyable to everyone else.

PROLOGUE

Years ago, invaders from space had appeared. With their superior technology, humanity should have no chance against them. However, more than 2 years had passed… life went on as normal, nothing had changed.

The headquarters of the aliens was located under a seemingly normal house in a seemingly normal city. The Hinata's residence, located in Oku-Tokyo's residential area, was big for a Japanese house owned by a middle class family, including a small yard surrounding the building itself. Besides the size, apparently the only odd sight there was a tent always kept open in the house's back yard.

A young teenager sighed. He sit on a sofa in the living room, his head leaning on the couch as he looked upwards. "The sergeant's plan failed again… but this was tiring." Fuyuki Hinata always dreamed about aliens, ghost and other paranormal creatures, and he ended up finding those in his very home. However, sometimes things got just too dangerous and hard, especially to someone who wasn't good at all at sports and physical activities like him. A wild strand of hair stood like an antenna above his head while his tired eyes looked at the TV. He wore a white shirt and blue pants, a bit drenched in sweat, but nothing out of the ordinary for someone who had ran for a few minutes… although one could say that running around was extraordinary for that boy. In any case, he picked up a remote control and turned on the TV, just passing through various channels without focusing on anything. However the sound of a loud explosion stopped him immediately.

"What is it this time, sergeant…?" Fuyuki slowly went into the old basement, the place that had been used as the little alien's bedroom since they had found him. He opened the door with the star insignia, expecting to see the green alien frog with a giant afro; however he couldn't see the alien sergeant anywhere in the room. Even stranger, there were several girls there. Four of them were just lying on the ground, while one was closer to the door, with green hair, was seemingly sitting still, with her head lowered and her legs bending in uncomfortable way. What had the sergeant done this time?

Fuyuki approached the green haired girl and held her shoulders, shaking her a bit. "Hey! Are you okay?" She was young, around Fuyuki's own age and her face was pretty, with soft features and a smooth, although oily, skin. Although he had never seen her before, there was something strangely familiar about her. Her bright green hair tied in a ponytail and a yellow star shaped ribbon keept it in place. She was wearing a small and short sleeved green jacket over a white t-shirt, a yellow star drawn over the left side of the jacket.

The young Hinata was mesmerized by her looks for a moment, there was just something really exotic about her… like someone from another world, but he quickly shrugged it off. "Is she an alien?" Almost as if answering Fuyuki's question, she opened her large dark eyes.

"Huh…?" She moved her arms forward, holding onto Fuyuki to get up.

"Is that the Keron star?" Fuyuki asked himself while looking at the emblem on the girl's chest, while she slowly stood up, her legs still trembling, barely supporting her own body. Even though she looked frail, she wore green combat boots and knee pads, giving her a vaguely militaristic look, in spite of her small khaki shorts.

"Hi-hi, lord Fuyuki…" The girl said as soon as she opened her eyes while a weak smile was drawn by her lips.

"Lord Fuyuki…? Are you friends of the Sergeant?"

"Gero? What are you talking about, lord Fuyuki?!" The girl raised her hand in a salute, "Don't you recognize me?! I'm …!" She suddenly stopped, her pupils shrinking as she looked at her own nimble hand in disbelief.

"Is there any problem?" Fuyuki asked, slowly stepping away from her.

She quickly ran to a nearby mirror, staring at her own image incredulously. "I'm a Pekoponian?! GEROOO! "

How did everything end up like this? Well, everything started a few hours before those events…

/KeroGirls - Zero: Samama, aim for the top frog! Yes, sir!/

Everything started during another meeting of our aliens, the five members of the Keroro Platoon. In some ways, they fit perfectly the traditional image of the stereotypical alien from humanity's imagination: Small bodies, large heads and eyes, advanced technology that could seem like magic even to modern men, existing beyond a veil of obscurity thanks to a technology called "Anti-Barrier".

However, those were the same creatures completely unable to advance their invasion one bit after spending years on Earth. Even their looks, though, in a way, resembling generic aliens, actually resembled more plush frogs. Their heads and eyes were almost perfectly circular when open, the skin of each one having a unique vivid color. Even though they were all supposed to be soldiers, their only vaguely militaristic detail was their colored hats, with large ear covers covering the sides of their heads.

They were all in the sergeant's room, a small underground bedroom that looked absolutely… normal, if a bit nerdy. A widescreen TV surrounded by complex sound equipment, a metallic stand with some robot and racing car models next to a wall, a small white fridge with a yellow star on the door, a blue sofa and some brown boxes next to the stand. In the center of the room, there was a rectangular purple table, four aliens were sitting in small white chairs there, discussing new strategies to conquer Earth, or, as they called it, Pekopon.

"So, Keroro, what's this new plan of yours?" Corporal Giroro asked impatiently, slamming his red arms against the table in Keroro's room. Just how many times would Keroro play around before doing something to conquer Pekopon? Giroro was the mobile infantry of the platoon, someone always ready for combat. The most serious and experienced member of the platoon, as a scar across his left eye showed… Keroro's lax attitude utterly annoyed him.

"It seems everyone is here already, of course, so let's begin the operation meeting. Understood?" Sergeant Keroro was firmly grinning, crossing his green arms in front of the yellow star on his white belly. Keroro was the leader of the platoon, of course, but often was more interested in plastic models and other human hobbies rather than actually invading anything. However, he had promised to himself that everything would be different that time. Pekopon would be his, and he'd hardly have to do any work.

"Thanks to Kururu's new invention, our victory this time is assured!" Keroro raised his arm excitedly, but the other Keronians didn't show any of his enthusiasm.

"So, it's just another one of Kururu's toys…?" Giroro sighed.

"The corporal is right, sergeant." Tamama agreed, moving his black arms to his back while looking disappointedly at his leader. He was the youngest Keronian in the platoon, the only one who hadn't fully matured physically, still showing a tadpole's tail and a large white area on his face. "It just won't be enough."

"What exactly is this weapon, commander?" Dororo, the blue keronian, showed interest in the subject, unlike the other frogs. He leaned forward in Keroro's direction, somehow speaking clearly through the light blue cloth that covered his mouth. He held onto a small sheathed sword, pulling it the sheath to reveal a small part of its blade "You know I shall absolutely not tolerate any dangerous weapons used against the Pekoponians! Our invasion has to be a peaceful one."

"Heh. This won't hurt anyone." A yellow Keronian wearing huge glasses and headphones interrupted him. That was Sergeant Major Kururu, the platoon's highest ranking member and also a mechanical, biological and digital genius. He was holding his newest creation, a small green gun, patterned with yellow stars and blue circles that looked more like a plastic toy than an actual weapon. "You still remember the "We all live together" gun that we used to try to create an army…?"

"Yes, and it failed completely. Attempting to turn animals into Pekoponians and use them as soldiers was a stupid idea from the beginning. If it were that easy, we could just have used regular Pekoponians! None of the animals we turned into Pekoponians did anything for us. So, what's with this stupid idea again?" Giroro inquired, tapping the table impatiently with his fingers.

"It's a stronger version of that weapon. With this, even one's nature is heavily changed, fitting completely into his new form. Due to its more specific design, the effects are permanent too! Ku! Ku! Ku!" Kururu laughed, characteristically covering his mouth with his hand.

"Humph. I don't see how that'd help the plan. If the animals feel like real Pekoponians, they won't help us!" The Corporal opposed yet again.

"Who said anything about animals, Corporal Giroro? Gero, Gero!" Keroro took the weapon from Kururu's hands. "This is a "You're one of us!" gun, with this, we'll be able to turn humans into Keronians! Understood?"

Silence followed Keroro's announcement, although soon Tamama cheerily leaned forward on the table.

"I know! I know! You'll turn everyone in the planet into keronians, then it'll be ours! The Sergeant is great!" Tamama jumped forward enthusiastically, but Keroro just stepped aside.

"Actually, private second class Tamama, that's wrong too! It'd be impossible anyway… it'd take far too long… and I'm sure the army wouldn't be happy about the result. I have other plans… I'll just use this on a single Pekoponian and recruit that person to our platoon!" Keroro grinned.

"Now, you four wait here, I'll bring the new member of our platoon, got it?" Keroro continued, quickly leaving the room.

"Hm… I don't know if I approve this plan yet. Changing the nature of a living being… warping their mind and will… that's dangerous and vile." Dororo objected.

"Only one person?" Giroro looked at Keroro curiously. "Who could be this Pekoponian?"

"I'm saying it could be dangerous, leader!" Dororo repeated, speaking in an even lower tone. Just to be ignored again.

"I think the answer is easy, Corporal Giroro." Tamama added.

"Huh?" Giroro looked puzzled at Tamama's observation.

"You're all so cruel…" Meanwhile, Dororo had already retreated into his own world, sitting on the wooden floor and falling into a pit of depression after being ignored several times.

"Ku! Ku! Ku! Are you that dense, Giroro?" Kururu grinned. "Think about it. Who's the one who always bests us? Isn't it obvious?"

"Wait… you don't mean…" Various thoughts flew through Giroro's head in an instant. Keroro wouldn't do that right? Not to her?! "I have to stop him!"

"Oh, no, you won't. I press!" Kururu pressed a red button on the middle of a small remote control. Several hidden steel cables broke through the floor, flying and wrapping themselves around the red keronian.

"NATSUMI!" Giroro yelled and contorted his body, trying uselessly to escape from the metallic cables.

Immediately afterwards, the cables grabbed Dororo too. "Eehh!? I hadn't done anything yet!"

"Preventive action." The Sergeant Major turned to Tamama. "So, are you going to do anything too?"

"O-of course not!"

/-

Keroro sneaked around the living room, trying to find the perfect spot to prepare an ambush to Natsumi. He hid behind a sofa and slowly walked backwards. However, he ended up stumbling on something. The green frog turned around, just to see the long legs of a human girl. "Lady Natsumi!?" Although she was only slightly taller than an average 15 years old Japanese girl, that still was enough to tower over the surprised alien, who, for a moment, looked in horror at the girl wearing a reddish vest over a long sleeved white shirt and blue jean shorts.

"What do you think you're doing, eh, stupid frog?" The redhead wondered, grabbing the alien sergeant by his large head, her short but thick twin tails shaking as she shouted at the unlucky frog. However, he just grinned, infuriating her even more. "What is it?! Are you preparing another useless plan to conquer Earth?"

"Actually, Lady Natsumi, this time I thought about asking for your help." The small alien wore an obviously fake smile, with his black pupil contorting into a horizontal line across his large white eyes.

"Eh?" Natsumi took a step back, after noticing Keroro's attitude. She really didn't like when he actually attempted to do something serious and that face seemed to suggest just that. The silence was broken when a small noise came from the lower floor. The girl briefly looked below her, as the noise returned constantly, getting louder and louder.

"NATSUMI!" A wall exploded, and Giroro jumped through the resulting smoke, still attached to the large steel cables.

"Giroro?!" Natsumi released the green frog and jumped backwards, dodging Giroro's rush.

"Chance!" Keroro fired the gun just as he fell on the floor, "Turn into a Keronian, Lady Natsumi!" A ray of light crossed the room, hitting Natsumi's body.

"Wha-what!?" The redhead looked at her own body when it started shinning. "You'll pay for this, stupid frog!" The light engulfed her, quickly stabilizing in the shape of a luminous egg. Afterwards, it started to shrink, although the glow continued.

"Gero, gero! So, new member of the Keroro platoon, come forth to your leader!" Keroro grinned.

"Who's anyone's leader?!" A small figure jumped from the fading light, punching Keroro into the nearby wall.

"Huh?" Giroro stared wide eyed at Natsumi's new, keronian, form. She had light red skin, a pink helmet which resembled vaguely her own hair style, and a keronian "n" on her chest and head. Like most female Keronians, her face was mostly white, with the light red tone only above her eyes, and she had a tadpole's tail. "She's… she's still lovely…"

"What are you looking at?!" The new keronian glared at Giroro. "But… this isn't so bad, I guess…" Natsumi raised her arms, moving them back and forth. She then punched and kicked the air several times.

"So, you're already getting used to your new body, new recruit Natsumi! Now, then, let's start our operation!" Keroro proudly proclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Shut up, stupid frog!" The new red frog punched Keroro's head, sending him straight into the wall again. "Huh… I'm a frog now too… So…that's kind of weird, right?"

"Then, you'll call me Sergeant Keroro!" The green Keronian stood up again, battered, but smilling.

Natsumi just grinned, "Stupid green seems good enough for you, stupid sergeant."

"Gero? That doesn't sound any better."

"By the way", Natsumi continued, smiling to Giroro, who was even redder than usual. "You want to conquer Earth, right? But you always waste time with useless things, that's why you never do it."

"Natsumi? Are you… Are you really Natsumi?" Giroro asked weakly, pushing his body against the wall to stand up.

"Natsumi…? It doesn't sound right for a keronian, does it?" The female keronian smiled to Giroro, pointing confidently at herself. "Anyway, I've decided… Somehow, feel like going along with your stupid plans to conquer Earth this time. And, with my help, we'll win in no time!"

/

"So… this is the plan. We'll sell the Sergeant Keroro CDs and conquer the hearts of the Pekoponians! After we're famous throughout the world, conquering it will be easy!" Keroro loudly announced his plans in the conference room, standing on the stage, in front of 5 other Keronians and Mois, who sit in the audience's chairs.

"You could say, singing to victory?" A tanned girl with died short blond hair added, spinning some cds with her fingers. She was dressed in a school uniform with a white shirt, a sleeveless dark blue vest over it and a gray skirt. She looked completely human, although she was yet another alien.

"That's the spirit, Lady Mois!" Keroro smiled brightly. "So, new recruit Natsumi wil be the group's female idol and will take care of this operation. I'll stay here and manage your activities. Understood, new recruit Natsumi?"

"Useless. Stupid green!" Samama shoved Keroro out of the stage, facing the platoon herself. "One - I'm a keronian now, and 'Natsumi' doesn't even sound like a keronian's name!" She stopped for a brief moment, placing her hands on her torso. "Natsumi…Summer… Sama… Call me Samama from now on!"

"Uncle!" Mois ran to Keroro, hugging him before he could even recover from the impact.

"Sama…ma?" Giroro dreamily admired her, getting some surprised glances from Dororo and Tamama.

"Anyway, now that the stupid green is out of the way, here's my proposal!"

"Wait, right there!" Keroro jumped from Mois' embrace, raising his hand to Samama. "You should just follow my plans, new recruit Natsumi! I'm the leader here!"

"So…? You're still the useless sergeant who hasn't done anything useful in years! Heh! Sergeant Major Kururu, you're smart enough to realize that he's just an obstacle to conquering Ear-… I mean, Pekopon, right?"

"I can't deny it… ku, ku, ku…"

"If that's so, take this useless guy out of here!" Samama ordered.

"What-?!" Keroro froze in place. His plan had completely backfired.

"Ku, ku, ku… I'll release you after we've conquered Pekopon, 'leader'. I press!" Kururu aimed the remote at the stunned Keroro, who immediately disappeared into a previously unseen hole, right under him.

"Sergeant!" Tamama and Mois ran to the hole, but it quickly closed.

"Don't worry about him, the leader is fine, I guess." Kururu laughed. "This is just for his own plan anyway. He's the one who had the idea of recruiting Natsumi. Ku. Ku. Ku…"

"So, now, that I'm the leader here… this is what we'll do!" Samama proclaimed, jumping to the stage.

The new Natsumi quickly explained her plan to the platoon members, who decided to accept her plan after a brief discussion.

"Lady Natsumi… You want to attack the people of this planet. Are you really sure you can do that without hurting anyone?" Dororo asked. He was certain that he just missed some detail. There's no way Natsumi would propose a plant that could hurt people, right?

"Of course… not!"

"What?"

"Kururu, now!" Samama, ordered, pointing at Dororo.

"I press!" Kururu grinned, pressing a button while another hole appeared right under Dororo, quickly closing.

"Now that we've gotten the useless guys out of the way, it's time to start!"

"Did anyone here see Natsumi?" The double doors in front of the meeting room had opened and Fuyuki stood there. He had apparently having just arrived home, still wearing a white jacket with a thick green line crossing it vertically and blue pants. His eyes quickly glued on the new Keronian. "Hey, who is that?"

"So, new leader, should we turn him into a Keronian too?" Kururu asked amusedly.

"Forget it. He'd be as useless as the stupid green. Tamama, Giroro, capture him and keep him out of the way!"

"A-Are you sure?" Giroro wondered for a moment, would she really dismiss her own brother so casually?

"Of course! Do you want to end up like the stupid green!?"

"No, understood! Sorry!" Giroro nervously complied.

"Hey, wait, corporal! What's happening here? Where's the sergeant and Natsumi!?" Fuyuki looked at the new Keronian. "What have you done to them!?"

"I **was** Natsumi, stupid Pekoponian, but I'm Samama now, new leader of the Keroro Platoon!"

Mois raised a green cell phone and the small object started shinning, the light continued to expand, enveloping her entire body, before quickly disappearing. Replacing the tanned girl, there was a silver haired one, with golden eyes and pale skin. Rather than a traditional Japanese school uniform, she was wearing a strange, but distinctively royal outfit: a purple breast plate, baggy white bloomers and a large purple hat which resembled a crown. Rather than a cell phone, she was holding a golden lance, which ended in one of the points with a crescent moon and in the opposite side with a metallic sculpture resembling a meteor.

Mois threw the Lucifer Spear forward just as she jumped too, grabbing it with one hand and flying across the room in a second. She grabbed Fuyuki with her free hand, quickly flying past the Keronians.

"They escaped." Kururu blankly noted.

"Whatever." Samama shrugged, afterwards drawing a large grin on her round face.

"Let's start the operation… Pekopon's last day!"

/

"What was happening there?!" Fuyuki asked Mois as they flew through the sky on her Lucifer Spear.

"Uncle used a new weapon to turn Natsumi into a Keronian."

"Are you serious? That new Keronian was my sister?!"

"Yes."

"Then, why was she acting like that?!" Fuyuki looked towards his home, confused.

"Uncle used a new weapon which changed her personality alongside with her body. It seems like the personality modification was too… drastic and she took over the platoon and intends to invade Earth… you could say, total make over!" Mois looked with worried eyes at the Hinata residence which quickly disappeared into the scenery as they got away from it. "That's not all… she even captured Uncle."

"Mois… Let's go back." Fuyuki looked at his house with determined eyes, gripping firmly the golden lance, "We've got to stop sis and save her."

"Understood!"

/

"So, this is the best robot that you mentioned before? It has already been adjusted, right?" Samama asked, looking at the giant robot that had gone basically unused up to now. In its stored form, only a giant metallic head similar to Keroro's could be seen.

"Of course!" Kururu replied with what seemed like his enthusiastic tone, raising his hand with a positive sign. "The Machine #2 is almost finished."

"With this thing, the whole city will be vaporized in an instant. As soon as the Pekoponians see their enemies, they'll into despair and give up!" Samama declared, smirking.

"Are you really going through with this, Natsumi?" Giroro asked, looking sternly at the light red Keronian.

"Natsumi! Natsumi! Could you stop that, Giroro?! I'm a Keronian now! I'm Samama! Forget my old life! Soon I'll have Pekopon in my hands, and that's what matters! Aren't you guys invaders?!"

"No one changes that fast! Will you really let some stupid gun control you, Natsumi?" Giroro said, drawing a glare from the artificial Keronian.

"Don't think you'll get some dramatic exit, Corporal!" Samama raised her right hand, pointing at him. "I'm doing this out of my own will. I'm not being controlled or influenced by anything. I just feel like showing how useless you've been all this time."

"Do whatever you want, 'Samama' ". Giroro snarled, walking away from her.

/

An explosion of orange light covered the Hinata residence. A large streak flew from it, crossing the skies like a giant pillar, before suddenly curving itself and going elsewhere.

"Are they leaving already?" Fuyuki wondered, sitting on top of the Lucifer Spear, alongside Mois.

Angol Mois turned the flying spear towards the Hinata residence abruptly. "Uncle, I'll save you!" She held firmly onto the spear. "Fuyuki, get ready! You could say, returning home! " The golden weapon rocketed with an explosion of light, crossing the sky in an instant.

/-

There were high buildings everywhere one looked, and, below them, walking through the streets, were an uncountable number of pedestrians walking back and forth, beside them there were busy streets with cars. Even though one might think so many small components would create chaos, order actually existed in that flow of people. From the skies, a bright yellow sphere suddenly appeared, its tail blazing through the air and crashing into the streets in an instant. The traffic flow suddenly stopped.

The cars were immobile, unable to drive through other vehicles. A few that couldn't stop timely just crashed into others. The people ran in a disorientated pace, forcing themselves against each other while trying to escape in opposite directions.

The blinding light disappeared, revealing a giant metallic robot. Its armor was light red, like Samama's skin, with a red mono-eye above the black mouth plate on its helmet, a red metallic sun stood as the robot's head insignia. Disproportionately large shoulder pads resembling Samama's face damaged buildings as it stood up, revealing its black inner frame through the hands and joints. It seemingly didn't carry weapons, but its mere vision was alien to every human in that city. The mechanical giant towered over smaller buildings and moved unlike anything ever seen by most humans.

Four of the keronians were inside the giant weapon, Samama, Tamama, Giroro and Kururu, in a large collective cockpit, each one surrounded by several control panels and monitors. A large central screen positioned in front of Samama's seat showed the view of the main camera, the confused city below.

"Is everything prepared, Sergeant Major Kururu?" Samama ordered.

"Ku! Ku! Ku! The space-time eraser is ready, new leader." Kururu began tipping furiously, configuring the attack. "Range?"

"Well, then… Destroy the entire city!" Samama grinned. This was just too easy.

Giroro sternly looked at the person formerly known as Natsumi. He could still see her fire burning in that body, but, still, her personality had been warped beyond any recognition. Stupid Keroro, that was his fault, no one else's. "Even if we win like this… Natsumi…"

Tamama just observed the situation silently. Natsumi seemingly would do everything much faster than Keroro. A direct strike with a super weapon, simple but effective. Maybe she should become his new idol? No, he wouldn't just forget his loved sergeant like that! Or would he?

/

The Keronian ninja, Dororo, emerged from a cloud of smoke, quickly followed by his leader. The smoke dissipated, revealing an expansive room, with desks and computers in one side, along with a screen large enough to cover an entire wall behind those. Everything was deactivated, and the two Keronians soon found out that every control had been locked.

"She really learned fast… Lady Natsumi…" The green frog looked down for a moment, uncharacteristically thoughtful. Was he really such a bad leader? Should he just settle down and let Natsumi finish everything?

"Leader, there's someone coming!" Dororo said, while brandishing his small sword. The sound of soft impacts on the metallic floor easily echoed through the vast chambers in their base.

"Is-Is it Samama already?" Keroro's legs were trembling, while he tried vainly to hide himself behind Dororo. The keronian ninja focused on the main door, in the opposite side of the room, which slowly slid open.

"Sergeant?!"

"Uncle!"

Keroro excitedly jumped towards them, using Dororo's head as a springboard. "Lord Fuyuki! Lady Mois!"

"You're alright!" The three said in unison, feeling completely restored for the moment while Keroro hugged them.

"It's good to see everyone is doing fine…" A fifth voice popped up in the room – suddenly, there was a tanned teen with gray hair standing in the middle of the command center. He had a confident smile, while holding a yellow pen, contrasting with his black jacket and brown pants. Smirking confidently, he pointed at Keroro with his pen. "Don't you think there's still a big problem out there?"

/

The robot raised its hand to the sun plate on its head, pointing at it with one finger. "Hyper Beam!" Samama yelled from the cockpit, thrusting forward two control sticks. The robot answered the command, releasing a red beam from its forehead, which expanded as it got further away from the core, engulfing more and more of the city. Everything under the ray of light disappeared immediately, not even dust was left behind, a large wasteland suddenly appearing among the buildings.

Giroro looked at Samama, noticing no hesitation from her. "Natsumi wouldn't have done this… Damn it… But, it's for Pekopon's invasion." The red keronian clenched his hands, glaring at the self proclaimed leader of the platoon.

"Alright, let's finish it!" Samama crossed her arms, "Now, use all time-space beams at once!" The robot mimicked its main pilot, crossing it arms, and soon floated to the sky, standing miles above the ground. "A single shot, and the first step in Pekopon's invasion will be complete!"

The gargantuan robot lowered its hands, the front of its fingers opening to reveal cannons in each one. Simultaneously, the metallic sun and the canons started shinning again. "Fire!"

/

Standing in a large hangar, Keroro carefully inspected what looked like a plastic toy gun. Mois, Fuyuki and Saburo were standing there alongside him.

"Hey, sergeant, that's the weapon that could turn animals into humans?"

"You're correct, lord Fuyuki! This isn't as good as Kururu's new weapon, but we should be able to make Natsumi go back to normal." Keroro suddenly waved the weapon, dropping it, but Fuyuki threw himself at the ground, holding it with a sigh.

"By the way, Keroro, where is the giant robot you had mentioned? This hangar is empty." Saburo wondered

"Don't worry about it! Lance Corporal Dororo is bringing it."

"Dororo is… bringing it…? What do you mean Sergeant?" Fuyuki asked, still holding the weapon in his hand.

A blur appeared out of nowhere, quickly traveling to the middle of the hangar, standing among the group. "Leader, I've arrived. Here they are." Dororo held four objects that resembled small plastic balls, each one divided in white and red sections.

"Very good, Lance Corporal Dororo! Now, let me, Sergeant Keroro, handle this!" Keroro shoved Dororo out of the way, giving each one of the colored balls to the teens standing around him, and keeping one to himself. "With these spheres, we can summon the Kerodeen Z, the robot Kururu built after the incident with Kiruru last Christmas. Because the other members of the platoon aren't here, you'll help me control it this time!"

"Bu-Bu-but… I'm right here, Keroro…"

Saburo glanced at Dororo's negative aura, before quickly focusing on the sphere Keroro had given him. Kururu might be one of the only ones he could genuinely call a "friend", but he just couldn't let him conquer Earth like that. "Ok, Keroro."

"Did you get it? Very well, let's go!" Keroro jumped onto a crate, raising his first towards the ceiling. "Kerodeen Z!" Quickly, the four spheres turned into light, along with the ones holding them. The light flew through the hangar's ceiling, getting to the open sky and combining into a single, brighter sphere.

/-

"A high speed object is quickly approaching!" Tamama yelled, his pupils suddenly contracting almost unnaturally as he stared angrily at the monitor.

"Eh…? The Pekoponians detected us that quickly?" Samama asked innocently, leaning on her chair.

"That's too fast for a Pekoponian airplane… ku, ku, ku…" Kururu grinned. "It seems things will get interesting…"

The object abruptly stopped, and, with a thunderous roar, the clouds surrounding it vanished, revealing its form. It was another giant humanoid robot, this one with dark green armor covering the gray frame. Its face was gray, with yellow eyes and a mouth plate with several openings, smoke coming from those holes. Covering its chest, there was a red star. Extending from its back, there were red metalic devil wings. Its eyes shinned with a yellow light, glaring at its opponent.

"So, New Recruit Samama, do you really think you can defeat me, Sergeant Keroro?" Keroro's face popped up in a window in the main screen of the Invader Machine's cockpit.

"Of course, stupid green." Samama nodded and pushed a handle, firing the Hyper Beam again. The ray just scathed the Kerodeen's left arm, but that was enough to make the arm completely disappear.

"Wha-What?!" Keroro looked at a monitor beside him, noticing the damage.

"The left arm has completely disappeared, but there has been no damage to the other components, you could say, perfect cleaning?" Mois noted.

"Keroro, grab that robot and let me handle this." Mutsumi said, leaving the robot's cockpit.

"Wait! Without four pilots our fighting capability will drop!"

"Just hold on a little longer." Saburo winked, only to vanish through a door no one had noticed before.

"If there's no other way… take this! Keron Punch!" The Kerodeen Z thrust upwards, dodging a second Hyper Beam, meanwhile, its remaining fist detached from the body, flying right into the Invader Machine #2's chest, sending it towards the ground, below the clouds, the Kerodeen soon following it, recombining with the arm.

Fuyuki's hands trembled when he noticed the wasteland lying under him. There were no signs of a city, or even any life, at all. Only dust of a desert extending to the horizon. "Natsumi… Natsumi did this…"

"Now, prepare for my final attack, the Keron Voice!" Keroro yelled loudly while the Kerodeen grabbed the invader machine with its remaining hand, crashing with it on the ground.

"Hit by the stupid green! Kururu, what is this Keron Voice?" Samama punched a control panel, glaring at her yellow Keronian sitting next to her.

Kururu just grinned.

"Quick! They'll probably fire at any moment!"

"Heh." Kururu shrugged, "I have no idea. I didn't install anything like that on the robot."

"A secret weapon?! That Keroro…" Giroro sweated nervously. Why was Keroro always so efficient while trying to save Pekopon but always failed when the matter was actually invading?!

"Alright, here it goes!" Keroro's voice echoed through the speakers, while still trying to hold the Invader Machine #2 with a single arm. "This is… the Keron Voice!"

"Here it comes!" Giroro jumped from his seat, to stand in front of Samama.

"Gi-giroro…?" Samama stuttered for a moment, looking at him perplexedly.

"Sergeant, I don't want to die!" Tamama helplessly burst into tears.

"Keron, keron, keron, iron cyclone!

Keron, keron, keron, iron cyclone!"

A music invaded their speakers and the keronians just listened to it, dumbfounded.

"That's his secret weapon…" Samama twitched. "STUPID FROG, I'll just kill you now!"

"Stupid frog…?" Giroro muttered lowly.

The Invader Machine ripped apart the other arm of the Kerodeen with its own hands, afterwards punching it into the ground, its mono eye glowing with an ominous red light.

"The sergeant asked for it." Tamama noted, while Kururu just laughed.

"Hi, guys, it seems you're having fun, eh?" Saburo entered in the collective cockpit, through a door no one had noticed before. "Is that pink Keronian Natsumi? You look really cute like that."

"Sa-saburo?" Samama turned from the monitors, looking behind her seat, blushing. Her expression quickly changed into anger, when she noticed that Saburo was holding a keronian gun. "You think I'm going to fall for that?!"

"Natsumi, stay still!" Giroro yelled, while grabbing her with all his strength. "That's the 'we all live together' gun, right? Do it!"

"Eh? This was easier than I thought it'd be. Sorry, Kururu, but this is game over." Saburo smiled confidently.

"Whatever." Kururu placed his arms behind his back and leaned on the chair.

"Here it goes, Natsumi!" Saburo raised his weapon, aiming it right at the pink Keronian that desperately tried to break free from Giroro. He shot a white beam, electric sparks flying from the weapon. The projectile instantly hit Samama, showering her under a white light. She seemed surprised in a second, but, in the next one, fell to the floor with empty eyes, still as a Keronian.

Giroro and Saburo looked apprehensively at the unconscious Keronian. "Hey, Kururu, what is this about?! She should have returned to human form, right?!" Giroro yelled.

"Heh- I guess the old weapon just wasn't strong enough to finish the job. Don't worry, she's fine."

"Whe-where is this?" Samama slowly rose up, holding onto a nearby seat to stand up. She looked at her own hands, "I… I remember now…"

"The game's really finished now, too bad. I press!" Kururu pressed a red button, suddenly green sparkles appeared everywhere around the damaged robots. Slowly, people and buildings faded back to reality, as did the Kerodeen's missing arm.

"He did it!" Fuyuki commemorated together with Keroro, jumping around the control room of the robot.

"You could say, happy ending!" Mois exclaimed, smiling brightly this time.

Suddenly, a black blur crashed into the robot's cockpit. The mysterious form rose, assuming a small humanoid shape. With its red eyes overflowing with rage, it said "There won't be any happy ending for you, STUPID FROG!"

Samama suddenly jumped onto the green frog, holding his neck and swinging him back and forth "Give me back my body! I don't want to be a stupid frog forever!"

"Natsumi!" Fuyuki jumped on his sister, hugging her strongly and smiling with a genuinely happy face.

"Fu-Fuyuki?"

"It's great to have you back, Natsumi!"

/-

The birds were singing, and the sun shinning over the Hinata residence… Peace seemed to have returned to Earth, or had it?

"You're kidding, right?" Samama was stretching the skin of Kururu's face "Tell me I'm not really stuck like this?!"

"Heh. It seems there was an unforeseen glitch in the interaction of the two transforming weapons. Don't worry, I'll fix this… someday… Ku, ku, ku…"

"Someday?" Samama outlined a weak smile, which broke quickly.

"Don't worry, Natsumi, living as a keronian isn't bad." Dororo tried to calm her, but just froze when he felt her anger.

"Someday…"

Tamama just ate his snacks, not actually paying much attention to anything.

"Someday… Someday isn't soon enough, STUPID FROG!" The beast with a dark body and flaming eyes jumped towards Keroro again.

"Wa-Wait, Lady Natsumi! I-If you fight here you might break the weapons!"

"Who cares about that useless trash?!" Natsumi shouted angrily, grabbing the green keronian and throwing him right into Kururu.

"GEROOO!" Keroro's body knocked down Kururu, falling over the new transforming gun and crushing it in pieces. Sparks flew from the weapon, which started shinning strongly. The light expanded, covering the entire room with a sphere of light.

/

Keroro Information Corner

Keroro is a really episodic series, and I know that most people might have missed some episodes or just haven't watched them, especially the later seasons. Anyway, I'll include small descriptions for minor items and characters I'm taking from the series itself, and not creating for this story.

"**We all live together" gun** – A handheld weapon created by Kururu that could turn animals into humans for a limited duration. Animals turned in humans always appeared with clothes related to their personality or original animal species. Appeared for the first time in episode 32 of the anime.

**Pekopon Invader Machine –** A powerful giant robot which had a weapon that could erase Pekopon from time itself if activated. Appeared for the first time in episode 94 of the anime, hijacked by Karara and Taruru, when it was seemingly destroyed. However, it still appeared several times later, including a version with legs in the 3rd Keroro movie. Its design is based on the titular robot of the anime "Gunbuster" and the internal bar and weapon that could destroy everything were a reference to the titular robot of the anime "Ideon".

**Kerodeen Z –** A new giant robot briefly shown in episode 247 of the anime, although its front side was never shown because Momoka preferred to record Fuyuki rather than the giant robot battle. Its general design and silhouette looked like the titular robot of the anime "Raideen", however its weapons and red wings were seemingly based on the Mazinger Z. The name makes a reference to both.

**Samama –** Natsumi's Keronian form featured in this chapter, "Samama" is actually an official design, a Keronian based on Natsumi, who appeared in the magazine Keroro Land, as one of the fan drawings chosen to be redesigned by Yoshizaki Mine.

Each Keroro Land features 3 new Keronians, but they're just designs with a little comment from Yoshizaki Mine attached, usually they have no storyline at all. Several Keroro Land original Keronians ended up appearing in the anime later on and getting stories, like Joriri and the entire Shurara Corps, but many also didn't, like Samama.

The annotations in the original fan drawing say that she's created from Natsumi's DNA, but the fan design isn't exactly identical to the official one, name aside. Because she has no official storyline, in neither anime or manga, I just used her in this story as Natsumi's Keronian form.

/


	2. Keroro platoon… system reboot?

CHAPTER 1

"Gero…?" Fuyuki repeated under his breath the exclamation the weird girl he found in the sergeant's room had just said "You're…you're the Sergeant…?"

"Roger, that's correct…" Keroro answered weakly, still dizzily staring at her own reflection. "Why-Why did I turn into a Pekoponian girl anyway? Sergeant Major Kururu!"

"Huh- Sergeant, I think Kururu is one of those other girls, no?" Fuyuki pointed at the other four girls, still unconscious, lying on the floor. Besides them, there was a pile of fallen gunpla. It started shacking, and several boxes fell aside, as the pile collapsed. A certain light red Keronian jumped from inside. Natsumi landed near to Fuyuki, but her view soon locked on the green haired stranger.

"Natsumi!" Fuyuki ran to his sister. "You're still like that?"

"Fuyuki…" Natsumi said weakly, still waking up again, "Who… who's that?"

"Hi, Lady Natsumi!" The green haired girl saluted nervously.

" 'Lady' Natsumi? Where's the stupid frog anyway?" Natsumi looked around, but just saw some unknown girls, Fuyuki and the green haired one. "Wait… that isn't who I'm thinking it is, right?"

"Ha…ha… Natsumi… it seems that's really the Sergeant…!" Fuyuki replied hesitantly.

Natsumi's Keronian face contorted into a broken smile in an instant, stunned eyes looking at the green haired girl standing there. "You're… the stupid frog…?"

/KeroGirls – 01: Keroro Platoon … system reboot? Yes, sir!/

"Lady Natsumi, please, calm down…" Keroro said weakly, moving away from the pinkish Keronian as an aura of anger grew around her.

"What are you complaining about? You were the one who did this, after all. Ku, ku, ku…" A fourth voice interrupted Natsumi and Keroro, who promptly looked at its source. A blond girl with an orange knitted cap covering most of her hair, besides a few strands falling over her face, dressed similarly to the human Keroro, was standing there, leaning on a wall. Her clothes were mostly yellow, and the symbol on her jacket was the same orange spiral that Kururu used to have on his belly. She was grinning while adjusting her large glasses with two fingers. Her ears were covered by large gray headphones, but it seemed like she could still hear perfectly well.

"Don't tell me…" Natsumi blinked, looking at the girl again. "You're Kururu?"

"Ku, ku, ku…" The girl did Kururu's characteristic laugh, though it came out with a higher tone than it used to. "You've really done it this time." She said, pointing at the remaining fragments of the weapon, still spread around the floor.

"That's your weird gun?" Natsumi held a fragment, looking at it worriedly.

"Gero?"

"Yes. Now, not only will I have to find out whatever was wrong with you, but I'll also need to completely recreate that weapon to fix this other problem. Ku, ku, ku…"

"This is… a Pekoponian body?" Another girl had awakened. She was sitting on the floor, looking at her own body and clothes; long blue hair and a matching blue outfit, along with a light blue mask covering her mouth. Her clothes weren't identical to Keroro's outfit, unlike Kururu's. Rather than a white shirt under the jacket, she had several white bandages covering her body, with blue cloth wrapped around her knees replacing the knee pad. Rather than a belt, a piece of gray cloth tied her blue shorts.

"Hey, who are you?" Keroro wondered, pressing one finger against her cheek. "Private second class Tamama?"

"That's cruel, Keroro!" The girl dressed in blue started crying in a corner of the room.

"Ah… that's Lance Corporal Dororo, I guess." Keroro turned around to look at one of the others, just to be met with a machine gun aimed at her own head. "Gero?"

" 'Gero' nothing! What have you done this time, Keroro!" A shorted haired redhead with a skull ribbon tying her hair to the side held Giroro's weapon, sternly glaring at her leader. "You'd better have a good reason for this, otherwise I'll just blow your head off right now!"

"Ca-calm down, Corporal Giroro! You aren't hurt or anything!"

"Calm down?" Giroro quickly waved her hand around her own body. She was dressed mostly like Keroro, only with a red jacket and black shorts, but she still kept the ammunition belt strapped around her chest, having no symbol on her jacket. "How do you want me to stay like this? I'm an invader, not a stupid Pekoponian girl!"

"Stop it Giroro!" Natsumi yelled "You aren't hurt or anything, so why are you complaining so much about becoming a human! It's better than being a stupid frog!"

"This is your fault too, Natsumi!" Giroro aimed the machine gun at the small Keronian. Both looked at each other for a second, before Giroro dropped the weapon. "I'm sorry…" She sit down, patting Natsumi's head.

"It's okay, I don't like this either..." Natsumi replied, looking down.

"Good morning, Sergeant!" The last girl finally had awakened, still sitting on the floor. Her hair was middle sized, reaching right past her shoulders, wrapped around most of her face. Her clothes followed the pattern of Keroro's, replacing the Keron star with Tamama's own symbol and the color green with black. She looked around confusedly. "Huh? Fukki, who are these people?"

"Tamama… look at that mirror." Fuyuki laughed nervously.

"Tama... what's it? And why does this room seem smaller?" Tamama looked at the mirror, seeing the image of a black haired pekoponian, rather than a keronian frog. "Eh…? There's something wrong here…" She moved her hand o the side slowly, just to see the reflection doing the same. "It can't be…" Tamama angrily looked at the mirror, moving her arms faster and faster just to see the image do the same. "What is this? Tamama Impact!"

The girl threw out an energy blast from her mouth, blowing up the mirror and part of the wall.

"Ah, Private second class Tamama, calm down." The green haired girl approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Ku, ku, ku…" The blond girl grinned amusedly. "That's the leader, of course."

"Wa-Wait… It can't be…" Tamama looked confusedly at her own hands.

"We've been transformed into Pekoponians." Dororo concluded, standing among the other people in the room, apparently recovered from the depression.

"But… why girls?" Fuyuki wondered, looking at them. "You were male keronians, right?"

"That's a good question. Sergeant Major Kururu, do you have any idea?" Keroro wondered while inspecting the random ponytail that he had gotten after getting transformed.

Kururu just shrugged. "The 'You're one of us' gun records the DNA of the person hit by it in order to guarantee that a reversion is done perfectly. It seems that some of the information about Natsumi Hinata's DNA was accidentally used to reconfigure these Pekoponian-type bodies when the weapon blew up."

"How much time will we have to stay like this?" The redhead asked, her face carrying Giroro's usual frown.

"I have no idea. If we're locked in these forms, like the Pekoponian over there, this could take a long time… Ku, ku, ku… Either way, I'll have to rebuild the weapon first, so we'll stay like this for a week at least." Kururu was using her finger to twist her newfound hair while speaking, seemingly not worried about anything.

"So, there's nothing to do for now." Keroro concluded, sitting down disappointedly. "That's it! Why don't we just go on normally until Kururu fixes the weapon? There won't be any problem, right?"

"The leader is correct." The long haired ninja agreed. "Finding peace with oneself is important."

Giroro sighed. "Well, I guess he has a point."

"Don't worry, Sergeant!" Tamama said excitedly.

"Alright, alright. I'd make you do the chores today, after what you did to me, but I'll let it slide this time, stupid frog." Natsumi left, still visibly annoyed at her situation.

"Well, there's nothing to do right now, Sergeant, so I'm going to my room, ok?" Fuyuki sweated slightly while leaving.

"Hi, uncle!" Mois, in her human guise, arrived right after Fuyuki and Natsumi left. She looked in horror at the room, dropping several plastic bags on the floor. "Huh… Who are you? Where's uncle?"

"This is my chance!" Tamama quickly ran to Mois, raising her hand and putting a finger on her forehead. "Can't you see this, Sergeant? She can't even recognize your heart! Go away, woman!"

"Excuse me, have we met before?" Mois wondered, basically ignoring Tamama's words. "Sergeant? But uncle isn't here…" She curiously looked at the weird girls standing around in the room "Green, black, red, yellow and blue girls…you could say, familiar colors?"

"I'm Sergeant Keroro, lady Mois. This might seem strange, but it's just the effect of one of Kururu's weapons." Keroro scratched her head nervously, putting aside a small plastic toy.

"You're… uncle?" Mois' skin seemed to become paler, and she suddenly threw herself to the green haired girl, holding her hands firmly. "You'll go back to normal, right?"

"Of course! Kururu should finish the new weapon in one week or so." Keroro replied nervously. Mois' sudden attitude change was rather unexpected.

"Thank goodness!"

"Huh… Mois?"

"THAT WOMAN!" Tamama bit her own lips, nervously circling around the pair, completely unnoticed by Mois, but Keroro just dropped her head in response.

"This seems… more awkward than usual…"

/

Natsumi sighed looking at a tall bookshelf standing before her diminutive Keronian body. "Cleaning the floor with this body wasn't hard… but what am I supposed to do about this?"

"Hmph. If the stupid frog can do it, then I can do it too, and better!" She held a confident smile and jumped to the shelf itself, holding onto a book. However, she pulled the back along with her, falling on the floor. Before she could even react, several other books fell on her too.

"What's this? Useless body!" She pushed the books away, getting up again and staring angrily at the disproportionably large shelf for her current body. "The stupid frogs have no reason to complain!"

/

Fuyuki was back at his room, browsing the internet searching for some news about unexplained mysteries. Even though the Sergeant's adventures usually were weirder than many of those mysteries, somehow, things related to aliens seemed to have become less interesting after living a long time with aliens under the same roof.

Suddenly, the door of Fuyuki's bedroom was slammed open by an annoyed green haired girl.

"Those guys! Making such a disorder I couldn't even build any Gunpla!"

"Sergeant…?" Fuyuki just blinked. It took a while before Fuyuki actually associated the image of the girl standing in front of the door with the Keronian Sergeant.

"By the way, Lord Fuyuki, you haven't forgotten right?" Keroro smiled "Weren't we going to buy the Limited Edition Master Grade Zeta Gundam 2.0 today?"

"Huh…" Fuyuki blinked, looking surprised at the smiling girl in front of him. "That's just the sergeant…" He whispered to himself, before looking at her again, "Alright."

"What is it, Lord Fuyuki, is there any problem?" Keroro glanced over the screen of Fuyuki's laptop, but there didn't seem to be anything weird with it and Fuyuki quickly turned it off.

"Ha, Ha…" Fuyuki smiled weakly. "It's a bit weird to see you like that, Sergeant."

She looked annoyed for a second, but quickly her face returned to a smile "Come on, Lord Fuyuki! It's already late!"

"Ok, Sergeant, I'm going! I'm going!" The youngest Hinata said while he was dragged out of the room.

/

Giroro was sitting inside his old trusty tent, in the Hinata's backyard, trying to polish weapons, however… The tent seemed smaller, and she had already poked several holes into it while trying to handle the weapons with those longer Pekoponian arms.

"Keroro! This is your fault!" She whined before just lying down on the grass. How could he keep his "hard boiled" image while looking a cute teenage girl? If he had turned into a Pekoponian, male, at the very least, Natsumi would have finally recognized his coolness! Even his voice had been ruined by that transformation.

But there he was, the hardboiled Giroro, looking like a weak Pekoponian. At least, his brother and father weren't there to see him like that.

/

In a nearby forest, towered by a tall transmission antenna in the nearby block of the city, there was a small wooden house next to a river. It was close enough to the city one could easily get there just walking, but also far enough that the urban noise couldn't get there, a perfect location for Koyuki, a girl who grew up in a hidden ninja village, but had left to see the outside world, without forgetting her ninja training.

Even though she was usually extremely cheerful and full of energy, she was also easily able to concentrate and meditate. She was relaxing with some meditation that day, after arriving home from school and finding out that Dororo wasn't there. Strangely, Dororo wasn't the only one absent; Natsumi hadn't gone to school that day too.

"Huh?" Koyuki's concentration suddenly broke when she sensed a familiar presence approaching. She smiled and looked at the entrance of her little abode, only to see an unfamiliar figure rather than her Keronian friend.

The stranger was seemingly a ninja too, as she could easily figure out by looking at her mask and clothes. She had Dororo's symbol, that stylized star, on her jacket and Koyuki could also feel that familiar presence from her.

"Hi, Lady Koyuki…" The girl looked aside, seemingly embarrassed.

"Dororo?" Koyuki walked in circles around her, observing "Dororo" curiously and even trying to sniff her.

"There was a problem with one of Kururu's weapons, and the entire platoon ended up turning into Pekoponians."

"Ah, so that's it?" Koyuki looked curiously at the blue haired girl, but she soon jumped in front of her, "But, it's okay! Don't you think you're cuter like this?" Koyuki exclaimed with a big smile, right in front of Dororo's face.

"Yo-you think so…?" Dororo scratched her own head nervously.

/

"Come on, Lord Fuyuki! There's almost no time!" Keroro held Fuyuki's arm and dragged him through crowed streets towards a nearby store with several plastic model boxes on the shelves.

Fuyuki uncomfortably followed his friend. Even though they were just acting as usual, there seemed to be something odd about that situation that bothered him, but he ust remained silent, after noticing how annoyed Keroro was by his initial lack of enthusiasm earlier.

"Hey, look, it's the still there!" Keroro leaned next to a glass wall on the store's entrance, her brown eyes shinning brightly.

"You're really the sergeant, eh?" Fuyuki couldn't help but smile too. The Sergeant always seemed to be overflowing in happiness while buying Gunpla, and that time it was no different.

"Gero?" Keroro searched through the pockets on her short and jacket, without finding anything. "I left my wallet back home!" She immediately turned to Fuyuki, placing her hands together and pleading, "Please, Lord Fuyuki…"

"Ah… I think I have enough."

Floating next to them inconspicuously, there was a small mechanical fly. Its eyes shinned brightly when Fuyuki's hand touched the Sergeant's while he gave her money.

Elsewhere, an emergency siren and red lights were turned on, several guards dressed in full body suits with bullet proof vests and helmets ran through metallic corridors incessantly.

A young teenager with innocent purple eyes, stood in the upper platform of a large control bridge room. She had a noble air to her posture, almost like a princess, holding he delicate hands in front of herself, and was surrounded by big computer terminal, with many operators and screens spread all over the lower areas of the large room, while a large monitor was on the wall in the opposite side of that location. She wore a blue miniskirt and a long sleeved white shirt with a small pink necktie, alongside tight high dark blue socks. Even though their general design was simple, they looked costly and formal. Her hair was fairly short, barely reaching her neck, but it was perfectly combed, with only one odd detail – two lateral bangs, almost like blunt arrows, above her ears. That girl was Momoka Nishizawa, the sole heir of the famous Nishizawa Peach Group.

"What is it, Paul?" She asked to a tall old man dressed as a classic butler standing next to her.

"It's an emergency alert FH level 1, miss Momoka."

Suddenly, a blue light flashed through the girl's eyes, she looked stunned for one moment and in the next one her delicate features twisted into a furious face. Her innocent eyes became cold and focused, even her hair became sharper, creating real spikes sprouting to the sides. "LEVEL 1! Paul, are you serious?" Even after the girl had grabbed his collar, the butler didn't lose his composure.

"Miss Momoka, look at that." Paul raised his hand, pointing to a large screen in the center of the control room.

The images flashed before Momoka's eyes, and even her stronger personality was shocked. An unknown girl was holding Fuyuki's hand, they were smiling together and she had even received a gift from him! She had matched her entire progress with Fuyuki in a single afternoon! "There's no way I'm going to be beaten like that! I'm going there right now, Paul!"

"Hi, Momochi!" A girl in black clothes had arrived in the control room's bridge and waved to Momoka, but she was just ignored by the Nishizawa heir, who ran right past her in a blink of an eye.

Paul however, reacted differently, examining the stranger who had somehow gotten inside a well protected installation of the Nishizawa Peach Group.

"Who are you?" Paul examined the girl intently, noticing a familiar aura coming from her.

"Of course, you wouldn't recognize me… I might not look like it right now, but it's me, private second class Tamama!" The strange girl smiled while pointing at herself.

/

Kururu was sitting in her now undersized chair, somehow still typing on her computers just as quickly as before. The flashes of the pc screens surrounding her were reflected by her large glasses. She held a confident grin, but cold sweat falling through her face revealed how nervous she actually was. "Interesting… This might be quite troublesome… ku, ku ku…"

/

"I've done it…" Natsumi sit exhaustedly on the floor, next to the couch. She didn't even have any energy left to climb it. Cleaning the house with a small keronian body was just horrible. She could barely wait to take a bath and forget that day. "Wait… Even tomorrow, I'll probably still be like this… I… I won't even be able to go to school with this body. Stupid frog! I shouldn't have let him get out of this so easily!"

Natsumi suddenly felt her entire body becoming numb. The light red color on her limbs was fading, and it was even becoming harder to breath. She stared at her own body… that weird feeling was entirely alien to her.

"AAHHH!"

/

Keroro was hugging the gunpla box and smiling dreamily, while dancing all over the place, completely unaware of her surroundings.

"Sergeant… You aren't using an anti-barrier." Fuyuki pointed out, bringing Keroro back to Earth. They were surrounded by a small crowd, curiously looking at the seemingly crazy girl that was dancing all over the streets with a box.

"Huh…? I had completely forgotten about that." Keroro scratched the back of her head nervously and stopped. The crowd quickly dispersed and Fuyuki sighed.

"Why didn't you activate the anti-barrier anyway, Sergeant?"

"Huh… It wasn't working when we left, so I just forgot afterwards. I look like a normal Pekoponian, right? There's no reason to be worried."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Momoka appeared out of nowhere, pushing Keroro out of the way, before suddenly looking at Fuyuki with a sweet smile. "Fuyuki, I just want to talk with her for a bit, she's my friend too, ok?" Suddenly, she faced Keroro again while her spiked hair returned. "LET'S TALK!" Momoka rushed towards the apparent stranger, pushing her into a nearby alley.

"Lady Momoka, what's the problem?" The green haired girl looked at Momoka slightly confused, but showing an unexpected knowledge.

"I see. So, you even studied me before attempting to make your advance on Fuyuki!" The angry Momoka glared at the other girl, who was just puzzled by that point.

"What… are you talking about, lady Momoka?"

"Don't think I'm an idiot! I saw that you were going out with Fuyuki and he even gave you a gift!"

"I was just borrowing some money, I'll return it later!" Keroro took a few step backs from Momoka, only stopping after hitting her head on a wall. Even though Keroro's human body made her slightly taller than Momoka, her hidden face was still frightening.

"Look, forget that! Just don't even try to approach Fuyuki, he… he…!" She suddenly weakened, unable to complete her sentence, even though her alternate personality was still in control.

"Huh? I think you've misunderstood everything." Keroro smiled nervously. "Look, I'm Sergeant Keroro!" She pointed at the yellow star on her jacket, getting a puzzled reaction from Momoka, who calmed down back to her usual self.

"You're… Keroro?" She suddenly snapped back, grabbing Keroro's collar and lifting her. "Who would believe in such a stupid lie?"

"Gero! If I were just a normal Pekoponian, how would I even know about Sergeant Keroro?"

"Nishizawa? Sergeant?" Fuyuki wandered there, seeing the scene. Momoka immediately released Keroro, going back to her cute face.

"Fu-Fu-Fuyuki… is that really… Keroro?"

/

"Natsumi? Hey, Natsumi! Wake up!"

"Huh…?" Natsumi slowly opened her eyes, watching an unknown girl, who was worriedly looking at her. No, it wasn't an "unknown" girl. It was the former red Keronian, Giroro.

"It's me, Giroro! What happened, Natsumi?" The redhead held Natsumi's keronian body nervously.

"Suddenly, I felt numb and then…"

"Your body is probably dry. These days have been too hot, and Keronians can lose water easily." Giroro concluded, before suddenly, blushing furiously, when she realized how close she was holding Natsumi. "I-I'll take you to the bathtub."

"Huh-what?"

She held Natsumi's body, and ran upstairs quickly, however, before they got to the bathroom, the small Keronian's body started to shine. Giroro stopped and looked at the light, which seemed to get bigger and bigger, covering her facee. At the same time, somehow, it seemed like Natsumi's body was getting heavier and harder to hold.

When Giroro managed to open her eyes, her entire face became red. Natsumi had somehow returned to human form, and she was in her arms right there. "NA-NATSUMI?"

"Giroro…? Wait… why are you holding me… and where are my clothes?" Natsumi's face became red too but with flaming anger.

"AAAHHH!"

"Huh… I-I'm a girl too… right now… so… problem… no…" Giroro tried to say something, but couldn't even muster a full sentence.

"PERVERT!"

Suddenly, a red streak broke though the Hinata residence's ceiling, quickly changing its trajectory and falling on the backyard.

/

The sun was already hiding behind nearby buildings, leaving the sky with an orange tone. Fuyuki, Keroro and Momoka were standing in front of the Hinata residence, with the later looking terribly apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Keroro!" Momoka, blushing, bowed to the girl standing next to Fuyuki "Sometimes I act too harshly, I'm sorry!"

"Nishizawa, wait!" Fuyuki called her out, but she didn't hear anything, quickly running away with just as much speed as she arrived.

Keroro sighed, emptily looking at the clouds. What a shock. It had always annoyed him how even with military training from Keron he still was physically weaker than Natsumi or even Momoka, but, even with a Pekoponian body, he still was defenseless when Momoka attacked him. Was he truly just useless?

"Sergeant… If you stay in this form… can you still go back to Keron? Do you really need to continue the invasion?" Fuyuki wondered aloud. He didn't really put much thought into it before saying that, and afterwards greatly regretted it. He had prayed once for the Keroro platoon to remain on Earth. Right after he did that, a terrible incident had happened and, in that moment, he feared that he was doing the same thing again.

But yet… Keroro was his best friend. It might have been somewhat selfish from his part, the Sergeant was only there to invade the planet, after all, but that boy didn't want to see the Sergeant completing his mission or even leaving in failure. He wanted Keroro and the others to stay on Earth, right where they were since they had arrived.

Keroro was taken aback by Fuyuki's words, briefly looking at the Pekoponian body he had accidentally gotten that same day. "Despite what I may look like right now, I'm an invader, lord Fuyuki…A proud member of the keronian army. My mission is to conquer Pekopon, and I won't leave before doing that! That's why I'm here and that hasn't changed!"

Fuyuki smiled softly, looking at the prideful eyes of the girl standing by his side. "I'm sorry, Sergeant."

"Don't worry about it! Give me some time and I'll pay you back for the gunpla too!" Keroro forced a large smile on her face, while walking through the open front gate to the Hinata's home. "Aren't you going in?"

"Ah…Of course."

/-

A characteristic laughter echoed underground, coming from a building shaped like a deformed version of its owner's head, a yellow keronian with huge glasses and an even bigger mouth, with the interior completely covered by disproportionally large teeth. The pitch of the laughter was different from usual, and it just continued on and on.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku!"

Inside the building, a blond girl was laughing maniacally. Her orange cap had fallen to the wayside, releasing her hair, which reached right past her shoulders somehow. The only light in the room came from the central computer screen standing right before her.

DATA ACCESS LEVEL 7 NEGATED

VITAL SIGNS OF KERORO PLATOON: NEGATIVE #1 THROUGH #5

AUTOMATIC COUNTDOWN INITIATED - 30 DAYS REMAINING

/-

Notes:

Second chapter! I only wanted to start this one after finishing some concept art for the human form of the keronians. The art itself is quite rushed, but it should give a better idea about the look of each character than just text descriptions. There are links to the pictures in my profile.

Thanks for the reviews! Now that the set up is finally out of the way, next chapter things will actually start moving.

The Garuru platoon and even the Dark Keroro platoon will appear eventually.

It's still early, but I have the main plot already mapped out, besides the ending. I have 2 different outcomes in mind, but I haven't decided which one will be used yet.

This chapter has some inconsistent gender pronouns for the platoon and I'll repeat descriptions like "the green haired girl" several times, but it's just because, while I was writing this, whenever I just used their names or rankings too much I ended up visualizing them in their original forms.


	3. Dororo, goodbye, Mr Trauma

CHAPTER 2

A girl with long blue hair looked at her own reflection in the crystalline water water of a small river. Dororo was close to her home, looking at her reflection in the clean water. Her light blue eyes trembled while she removed her blue vest and dropped it on the floor, leaving her chest, up to her breasts, covered only by the white bandages.

Hesitantly, Dororo raised one of her nimble hands, holding onto her gray mask, while her light blue eyes looked at her reflection. Without waiting any longer, she threw her mask on the grass too.

"Is this… myself…?"

/

Keroro and Fuyuki returned home after the brief problem with Momoka, but were immediately surprised by the person standing in the entrance hall.

"Gero…Lady Natsumi?" The sergeant looked with surprise at the redhead in jean shorts and white shirt standing in the entrance hall of the Hinata residence.

"You're back to normal, Natsumi?" Fuyuki asked excitedly.

"Yes, somehow. Anyway, dinner is ready."

"That's too bad. Having an alien as a sister would be interesting." Fuyuki joked, immediately stopping after noticing Natsumi's glare.

"Anyway, how did you return to normal, did Sergeant Major Kururu fix the weapon already?" Keroro wondered.

"No, I saw him after recovering my body, and this seems to be just another unexpected effect of those crazy weapons. I'm not completely normal yet." Natsumi sighed, clearly still annoyed by the situation.

"That's correct." Kururu came from the corner, almost like she was expecting the right moment for her entrance. She was uncharacteristically not placing her hand next to her mouth for once. "She returned to a human form after her Keronian body was dried up… However, if she receives enough humidity…" Kururu held a round blue gun, with the name "Someday in the Rain" slapped on the side and pressed the trigger, firing a blue beam at the redhead. After the beam hit, small water drops fell around her more and more, quickly condensing into a column of water, which fell apart just as quickly as it was made. Afterwards, "Samama" was there, staring angrily at Kururu.

"Hey! I said you shouldn't do that again!" Natsumi jumped towards Kururu, but the later just grabbed the huge head of Natsumi's Keronian body with a single hand.

"Could we turn into Keronians again like that too?" Keroro wondered, pointing at herself.

"Negative, leader." Kururu threw Natsumi to Fuyuki, and just turned her back to them. "Anyway, there's something I need to finish. Don't bother me today anymore."

"What's up with that attitude!" The salmon Keronian protested, jumping from Fuyuki's arms and back to the floor.

/

Later that day, the Keroro platoon started a meeting to deal with their recent problems.

Giroro, Tamama and Dororo were sitting in a vast meeting room, an underground location inside the Keroro platoon's headquarters which was used to discuss plans, when they didn't just do it in own small Keroro's bedroom. Its large size was rather pointless; many empty chairs just collected dust there, unused by anyone.

In front of the lower section, there was a metallic stage, where Keroro stood, waiting for the arrival of the last member of the platoon. Mois was there too, in her human form, smiling brightly at nothing in particular. The green haired girl tapped her left foot impatiently. Why was Kururu taking so long?

Suddenly, a door behind the stage slid open, and everyone's attention focused on the girl with the yellow jacket, orange bandana and huge glasses that came from it. "What? Is there any problem?"

Dororo raised her hand, hoping to be heard. "The anti-"

"The materializing equipment for our clothes isn't working, Kururu, I can't summon clothes out of nowhere like this!" Tamama whined.

"As I was going to say, the Anti-barri…"

"You're thinking about clothes while we're still in these forms?" Giroro protested, trying as hard as he could to approach his old voice tone, but coming off as a parody of her former self. "I..." her voice failed for a moment, before she just decided to switch to a more natural tone for her current body, "Anyway, the weapon materialization isn't working either! But these stupid Pekoponian bodies are a bigger problem!"

"I'm trying to say that…"

"I know that already." Kururu adjusted her glasses before continuing. "Some of the base's systems aren't recognizing us in these bodies. But don't worry I should fix this soon enough."

"Why are you guy always like that!" Dororo dropped her head, lost in her own world already.

"Understood!" Keroro suddenly raised her arm, pointing at Kururu. "Focus on fixing the base's systems, we'll worry about going back to normal later. There's something I want for a new operation too!"

"What are you talking about?" Giroro stood up and rushed to the stage, but Mois pulled her spear, almost as if out of nowhere, swinging it right in front of Giroro, who came to an abrupt stop.

"You could say, no patience?"

Kururu laughed, cold sweat running through her face, her actual worry hidden behind her glasses. "It's not so simple." She silently added to herself afterwards. "But telling these useless guys about it wouldn't help anything." She raised her head, looking directly at Keroro. "Understood, leader, give me the details about the operation later."

"Kururu…" Dororo was the only one who noticed Kururu's worried expression, but she preferred to remain silent. Be it related to the base's systems or to this transformation, Kururu was the only one there able to fix it.

"Alright, I'll talk privately with Kururu, the others are dismissed!" Keroro announced empathically. She would show everyone that she was a real invader. That time, it wouldn't be another failure, she promised to herself. Even with a Pekoponian body, the Keronian army would have to accept her success after Earth was under her control.

/

Dororo was uncharacteristically walking through the streets normally, following the crowd around her. The nearby people gave a few weird glances, wondering about what that girl was doing walking around dressed up as a ninja, but otherwise there wasn't any bigger commotion, with most people just assuming that she was an anime fan that didn't know how to control her hobby.

"Hey, Dororo!" A cheerful girl with a feline smile fell from the sky, safely landing in front of her. It was Koyuki, wearing a long sleeved green shirt and blue shorts, rather than her ninja garb. Her smile faded a bit when she noticed Dororo's blank expression, but it quickly returned. "Did something happen again when you were with your friends?"

"Hey, Dororo!"

Dororo's mind went back to reality and she saw the young ninja holding her shoulders, shacking her. She was surprised for a second, but her eyes soon reverted to their characteristic neutral, unreadable, state. "It was nothing. There is no reason to worry about that matter, Koyuki." Dororo said, while continuing to walk past Koyuki.

"There is a problem, Dororo." Koyuki thought that letting Dororo go back to his friends would be healthy for him, back when they left the ninja village. Just like how she tried to fit in a normal human city, Dororo would return to his friends. Going back to them would be just like herself trying to have a normal life, right?

However, that's not what had happened. He seemed happy sometimes, but, more often than not, he just returned depressed after meeting his old friends.

Koyuki, still holding a radiant smile, quickly ran past the other ninja again to face her. "Hey, Dororo, I thought about something! You've always said that you love Earth, right?"

"That's correct, Koyuki."

"Then, what do you think about using this human body to live more like an actual human?"

"Huh?" Dororo blinked, not following her thoughts.

Koyuki closed her eyes, facing Dororo more seriously. "I mean… Even though you're actually older, you currently look just as old as myself or Natsumi! We could use this chance to let you make new friends, don't you think so?"

"Your words make sense, I suppose, however, how would I do that?"

The younger ninja smiled again. "So … what do you think about going to school with me?"

"EH?"

/ KeroGirls – 02: Dororo, goodbye, Mr. Trauma. Yes, sir!/

One hour after the meeting, Giroro returned to Keroro's room, hoping to get an update on the situation, but, when she entered there, she just saw the green haired girl painting gunplay and Mois sitting right beside her, holding colored brushes.

"What is this all about?" Giroro complained, right after noticing that things seemed to be identical to before. "Hey, Keroro, weren't you worried about the invasion back in the meeting? Why are you just playing right now?"

"Kururu said it'd take a few days to complete the machine I'll need for this plan… So, I'll just relax while she isn't done." Keroro explained calmly.

"It makes sense, I suppose. But… Kururu is a "She" now? Aren't you getting a bit too comfortable with a stupid female Pekoponian body?" The redhead grabbed Keroro's collar, angrily glaring at her calm face.

"There's nothing to do for now, right?" Keroro smirked, just irritating Giroro even more. "Besides, you're still keeping that hairpin on your hair, so it's not like you don't care about your current appearance."

Giroro avoided Keroro's gaze, trying to hide the little yellow skull on her hair with one of her hands. "Look, this has nothing to do with it! Not wanting to look bad is natural, but this has nothing to do with feeling so comfortable in these bodies!"

/

Natsumi smiled while she looked at her own reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a school uniform, a gray skirt and a dark green long sleeved blazer over a white t-shirt. Every problem hadn't been fixed it, but seeing herself rather than that keronian caricature was refreshing.

Her smile faded, turning into a scowl when she heard a noise coming from behind her, her bedroom's window sliding open. Natsumi instinctively grabbed a nearby book, preparing to throw it at the "stupid frog". However she lowered it when she saw another familiar face behind the window. Upside down.

"Koyuki?" Natsumi couldn't hide her surprise, but an entrance like that wasn't weird for that ninja. Even though she tried to fit in as a normal student, she always let old habits like that one slip by her.

"Natsumi!" The cheerful girl opened the window and immediately jumped into the room, flipping midair and landing gracefully on the floor. She was dressed in a school uniform similar to Natsumi's, although slightly smaller like herself.

"Dororo told me about what happened to you. Too bad, I missed the chance to see your cute Keronian face!"

"If it's so cute why don't you turn into a Keronian yourself?" Natsumi retorted under her breath, half jokingly, though still annoyed at the reminder of her current problem. "Anyway, isn't it too early to go to school?"

"Actually, Natsumi, I'd like to ask for your help." Koyuki said with closed eyes, but still holding her smile.

"Help? What is it, Koyuki?"

"You know how Dororo and the others are looking like humans now, right?"

"Yes… and it's irritating. That face is too cute for the stupid frog." Natsumi muttered, clearly annoyed, "I hope they aren't doing anything weird."

"Eh… Anyway, Natsumi, I think it'd be good for Dororo to use this chance to meet more people besides Keroro and the others. He always ends up relieving bad childhood memories when he spends too much time with them." Koyuki's smiled had faded, and she faced Natsumi with serious eyes.

"That's true, I guess…?" Natsumi was taken aback by the ninja's words and tone. What Koyuki said made sense, but what exactly was her suggestion?

"So, I think it'd be a good idea to take Dororo to our school, now that he got that human body!" Koyuki revealed while her feline smile returned.

That sent shivers down Natsumi's spine. "You really think that's a good idea…? I mean… Dororo seems nice, but the aliens always do weird things when no one expects, even if they don't intend to do anything wrong."

"That's why I want your help, Natsumi!" Koyuki pleaded. "You're the most popular girl at school!"

"I'm not sure abo-"

"Everyone notices you! I'm still weird at times and don't fit in very well, so you'd be much better at helping Dororo than myself! Please, Natsumi!" Koyuki kneeled in front of Natsumi, her hands touching the floor while she bowed to her.

"You don't need to do that…" Natsumi sweated nervously, but nodded. "Understood, Koyuki... But… please… get up."

"Thanks, Natsumi!" The ninja girl jumped onto Natsumi, latching herself on the other girl, who just had a broken smile.

/

Inside the usually empty headquarters of the Keroro platoon, there was a large number of human guards wearing black bulletproof vests and helmets and carrying many wooden crates though the corridors of the base.

A door slid open, revealing an annoyed green haired girl. "What's all this noise?"

"They're gifts from Momochi, Sergeant!" Tamama appeared from behind the guards, holding a smaller box. "She said that she was sorry for something and wanted to give these to us after learning about our problem."

"Ah… that." Keroro salivated at the box, looking at then with interest. "So, are these all gunpla?"

"No, look." Tamama opened the box, revealing a black shirt inside it.

"… clothes?"

"The base's systems aren't working well, so we can't just materialize basic clothes and weapons currently. We don't have many human clothes too, so Momochi decided to give us these." Tamama said excitedly, holding the long sleeved black shirt, which sported her own emblem on its center.

"That's nice, I guess…" Keroro just sighed, her eyebrow twitching... only to explode one second later, "Who cares about clothes? If she wants to make me feel better, she should have bought something useful!"

"He's so ungrateful and annoying. How is Gunpla useful at all?" An annoyed Tamama muttered under her breath, glaring sideways at her leader.

/

In the middle of what looked like a complex computer central, with monitors, keyboards and CPUs spread around a dark room, there was a strangely out of place bathtub, filled with a yellow gelatinous substance and pieces of meat.. basically, a giant curry. Bathing inside it, there was a young girl with long blond hair, drenched with curry, seemingly covered only by the curry itself. She stretched her legs to outside while lying inside, her eyes covered by opaque swimming goggles.

She looked at the dark ceiling above her, visibly annoyed. "This stupid body…" She picked a few strands of her hair falling on her shoulders, drenched in the curry, "This thing just gets in the way."

She leaned on the bathtub's border, holding onto it and sighing, "I was waiting for a chance to get one of the Hinata women or even that ninja girl and record them in this curry… This body is good looking, so I don't even need them anymore, and yet… my will has disappeared completely."

"Even if my memories are the same as before, even if I still thinkof myself as the same person as before, this transformation certainly has had some kind of effect in my current mind. And it's been just two days. I guess I'll have to try something soon, otherwise… my current self will be influenced too much by this stupid body. Chi. I hate this kind of pres-."

"Hi, Kururu!"

An upside down head appeared in front of Kururu, announcing herself. The blond girl jumped back in surprise, hitting her back on the bathtub's border behind her. Only afterwards she noticed that it was just the loud ninja girl, appearing out of nowhere. With a flip, she landed on the floor, standing straight up while looking curiously at the bathtub. "Kururu?"

"Huh? What do you want?" The blonde asked with annoyance, slightly submerging into the bathtub to leave only her head outside.

"Please, professor! You're probably the only one who can help Dororo right now!"

"Professor?" Kururu raised an eyebrow, "If you're talking about turning him back into a Keronian, don't bother me. As you can see, I'm in the same situation right now. Go away."

"Wrong!" The young ninja's negative answer left Kururu just puzzled.

"Wrong? Then… What?"

"I want you to help Dororo… I want to help him live as a human!"

"Live… as a human?" Kururu seemed surprised for a moment, but soon raised one hand to outside of the water, covering her mouth, and started giggling like usual, "Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku… You want to help that person live as a human? That's… quite an interesting idea, actually…" An idea had just lighted up inside her. Kururu smirked darkly, "Fine, I'll help you."

/-

Hours later, classes had ended and students were returning home through the gates of a seemingly usual Japanese high school. Natsumi, rather than taking her usual path alongside the streets, walked into an off road path alongside Koyuki, wandering into the forest near the city. Whiel they walked upwards through a steep hill, the enormous Nishizawa mansion could be seen in the distance, lying in the middle of a vast green area.

"Are you really sure this will work?" Natsumi wondered. "Even if he…she… whatever, looks like a human, he doesn't have any human documents or anything, how will Dororo get transferred to school?"

Koyuki smiled. "I don't understand those things very well, but I told Kururu about it and she gave me some help with the papers!"

"Kururu?" that just made things worse.

Koyuki leaped over Natsumi without warning, landing on a rock in the peak of the small path they were following. "Come on, Natsumi, we've arrived!"

Natsumi followed the nimble ninja up to her home, which she had rarely seen before. It was a small house, too small even. There didn't seem to be space even for 2 bedrooms and a kitchen. She wondered how Koyuki and Dororo could even live in a place like that.

"Dororo! Come out! You've already changed clothes, right?"

"Y-Yes…"

Natsumi couldn't even recognize Dororo's voice. Thinking about it, she didn't even remember Dororo speaking after turning into a girl. Well, she probably spoke, but it seemed to go completely unnoticed, maybe because she was too worried about being stuck as a frog.

The door opened, and a girl with long blue hair, reaching her back, alongside longer strands of hair falling over her shoulders, wearing a school uniform similar to Natsumi's own, appeared from inside.

She wore a medical mask, similar to the one that Dororo used to wear when younger, but her emotions were clearly shown by her distressed blue eyes and the red tint on her face.

"That's really Dororo…?" Natsumi wondered, mentally picturing the blue frog right beside the girl that she was seeing there, unable to make the connection. "I suppose I never really cared about him much." Natsumi thought.

Even though the other Keronians also had received human bodies that looked almost nothing like their original, she could still easily tell them apart, but this Dororo, especially without a ninja outfit, was basically unrecognizable.

After a few seconds, Dororo's face regained its characteristic neutrality, her eyes open, but without showing any sort of emotion, just like the old keronian eyes that he usually showed. "I'm still not sure if I'll go along with this, Koyuki, but, I'll try for now." Her fair posture and hair style also seemed to carry a certain noble aura that Natsumi never noticed before, like the daughter of some rich traditional families, almost like a princess.

"So, Natsumi, what do you think?" Koyuki asked, standing by Dororo's side.

"She looks fine, I guess." Natsumi raised her hand, pointing at Dororo's mask. "However, if you really want to fit in with other people, remove the mask!"

"Wha-What?"

"Well, although wearing a medical mask like that isn't that rare these days, you won't make a good impression if you appear out of nowhere in the class wearing that thing." Natsumi glanced at Koyuki, who seemed surprised. "Koyuki, help me to remove her mask!"

"Huh-?" Koyuki hesitated for a second, before looking at Dororo with determined eyes and a cat's grin. "Ok, Natsumi!"

"Alright, let's go!" Natsumi ran towards Dororo while Koyuki vanished into a blur.

"Wa-wait!" Dororo raised her arms defensively, disappearing instantly when Natsumi was about to reach her. However, right after that, both Dororo and Koyuki reappeared together. Koyuki held the blue haired girl, in spite of her protests.

"I'm sorry, Dororo!" Koyuki held Dororo's arms firmly, even though she wasn't very happy about it.

"You're so cruel!" Dororo started crying, but that didn't stop Natsumi from ripping her mask.

"Now, what were you hiding behind this?" The oldest Hinata sibling looked at the girl in front of her, astonished. Dororo's human face looked absolutely normal… no, even beautiful. Dororo looked at Natsumi fearfully for a moment. After a few moments of silence, she sit on the ground and lowered her head, losing herself into her own memories.

"That day… Keroro and Giroro tried to took off my mask… Mother said I shouldn't go out without it… I ended up sick for an entire week!"

"Dororo, I'm sorry." Koyuki tried to approach the other ninja, but Natsumi raised her hand, signaling that she should stop. The redhead glared Dororo.

"Coward." Natsumi lowered her head while she approached Dororo, step by step. "WAKE UP!" Natsumi furiously slapped Dororo's cheek, bringing her attention back to the real world.

"Natsumi?" The girl's blue eyes looked fearfully at Natsumi. The redhead grabbed Dororo's blazer, pulling the blue haired girl towards her.

"I won't let you run away to your memories! You aren't a small kid anymore! You're strong, Dororo! The strongest in the Keroro Platoon, aren't you! Stronger than myself, aren't you?" Natsumi shouted before just releasing Dororo. "You won't get sick so easily!"

"Wrong… I'm weak… weak…"

"This isn't just for you! Don't you think Koyuki is worried about you too? Why do you think she is trying to do this?" Natsumi pulled Dororo again, staring angrily at her eyes.

Dororo's bright blue eyes returned to life, focusing on Natsumi's face standing just before her, even while they were still wet with tears. "You are absolutely correct. I'm sorry."

"Dororo…" Koyuki muttered as a faint smile appeared on her face.

The blue haired ninja stood up, adjusting the jacket of her school uniform. She looked at Koyuki, her eyes showing their characteristic emptiness. "I understand it. I'll try to become stronger, Koyuki, Natsumi."

"Alright, then! Let's prepare you for class tomorrow!" Natsumi exclaimed triumphantly.

/

Next day, the new student stood outside of Natsumi's class. With a hand in the door's handle, the new student stopped. That moment reminded her of a small blue keronian arriving on the first day for class, so shy he could barely introduce himself to the other Keronian kids. She was determined to not make the same mistake twice.

Dororo opened the door and stood alongside the teacher, an old man in a suit, colored gray like his own hair, and glasses covering his tired eyes. Dororo faced the class and smiled. "I'm Doro Azumaya, Koyuki Azumaya's cousin, it's nice to meet you!"

"This was easier than expected." Natsumi sighed, watching Dororo presenting herself. After all, Keronians schools weren't that different from human ones in some basic points.

Dororo walked among the class' students silently, sitting on an empty chair on the back of the class. A few whispers about the name "Azumaya" spread around the room and Dororo received a few curious looks while passing through, but no one talked with her nor were there many comments about the new girl after she had gone to her seat. The class just stayed in silence, seemingly not caring much about the new student and soon classes started.

"Koyuki's cousin?" A girl with hair reaching slightly past her neck and wearing her dark school blazer open, observed inquisitively Dororo for a few seconds. "Koyuki's cousin? They really don't look anything alike."

"Satsuki…" Natsumi whispered from her chair, beside Satsuki's and right next to a window.

"Huh?" The other girl turned to her friend, only to see her pointing forward. Satsuki looked at the black board's direction, only to see the old teacher scowling, clearly not liking one bit the attention that she was giving to the new student.

"What's this atmosphere…?" Dororo muttered noticing the class' complete silence.

Time passed through the geography class, and soon the blue haired girl heard a siren howling and the teacher leaving. The students stood up too, most of them walking to outside, Dororo stood up too, only to feel two hands grabbing her shoulders.

"Koyuki?" She looked at the younger ninja who smiled.

"Satsuki, Yayoi, this my cousin!" Koyuki announced with her usual feline smile, but froze one moment later. Neither Satsuki, nor Yayoi, not even Natsumi, were there anymore.

"I think… I've seen this scene before…" Dororo muttered, lowering her head.

"We-Well, I guess they were hungry."

/

A few hours later, in a sports gym, several girls were playing basketball. "Doro" was standing near the bench in the sidelines, holding onto her white shirt while pushing it down, seemingly trying to cover herself. She was wearing the standard PE uniform, a white shirt with skin fitting orange shorts, looking rather embarrassed.

"Nothing changed…" Dororo muttered while watching the training of the girls in the gym.

"It's just a coincidence, Dororo!" The younger ninja insisted, looking away from her friend for a moment, "It's just a long and unfortunate streak of coincidences… This plan isn't working out well at all…"

In the match itself, Natsumi ran forward quickly, passing through two girls who stood in front of her, wearing red vests over their PE uniforms. Satsuki waited right behind them, and leaped towards Natsumi, who just spun around her in an instant, while the other girl was left just touching empty hair.

"What's this? Why are we even in different teams?" Satsuki screamed mentally, watching her team getting completely crushed by a single exceptional girl… and one of her two best friends out of all things.

She glanced at the bench, noticing that the "kunoichi" Koyuki was standing right there. "Koyuki can match Natsumi, but…" Flashes of the young ninja breaking balls while trying to move them, or even accidentally taking out the enemy team during a match flashed on her head. "No. She's still suspended from playing after the last time." Before looking back to the game, she finally noticed that Koyuki was standing right beside a girl sitting on the bench. "That's… Who's that… It's the transfer student! I completely forgot about her! … How is this even possible?"

The teacher, a woman in a black track suit and holding a whistle, signaled a pause on the game, and Satsuki immediately ran to the pair.

"Eh…? What was that? Am I-"

"You're Koyuki's cousin, right? Eh… Do you know how to play this?"

Dororo didn't reply, just looking ahead with empty eyes, until koyuki shook her shoulders. "Dororo! Satsuki's talking with you!

The blue haired ninja blinked. "You're… one of lady Natsumi's friends?"

"Yes, I'm Satsuki Shiwasu! Do you know how to play? Are you good at this?"

"Hm… well, I believe so." Dororo replied, uncertain, but, before she had even finished,

Satsuki grabbed her arm and dragged her to the middle of the gym. "Come here to help our team!"

"I'll play against her?" Dororo blinked when she realized that she'd be facing Natsumi.

After the initial confusion, the match started.

"Very well, let me do it." Dororo whispered, when Natsumi had recovered the ball again. She stood in Natsumi's path, only to run towards her abruptly. She swiftly ran past Natsumi, who didn't even notice the ball getting nabbed until she was already too far away from the blue haired girl.

"What?" Natsumi looked at her own empty hands confusedly, but soon smirked. "Alright, Dororo, don't think a second time will be so easy!"

/

After the match, several girls, of both practice teams, stood around Dororo, praising her performance.

"Wow! So, another rival has appeared, Natsumi?" Satsuki lightly nudged her friend as they looked at the crowd, which completely blocked their view from Dororo.

"Hah! Hah! You could say that…" Natsumi smiled. Dororo had somehow managed to fit in better than Koyuki... She hadn't actually used any weird ninja technique in front of the normal students throughout the entire game, and even controlled her agility and speed very well. "Anyway, she probably won't stay for long, so don't get too excited!"

Meanwhile, in the middle of the small crowd, Dororo was just frozen. "I-I don't know if I want so much attention…"

/

Standing next to a locker, Dororo, back in her school uniform, panted. Somehow, the commotion after the practice match was even more tiring than the match itself. Koyuki suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"So, let's go home, Dororo?" Koyuki smiled radiantly.

Dororo nodded with a smile. "Koyuki, thank you."

/

3 days passed since the last meeting of the platoon, and Kururu's new creation was finally finished. The Keroro platoon was reunited in the meeting room again. Keroro was on the stage, smiling confidently. Mois was standing beside her, carrying an ever present smile. Sitting on the stage was Kururu, with a computer on her lap. Giroro and Tamama were left sitting on the chairs, while Dororo was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Dororo?" Keroro's smile faded. Dororo hadn't appeared for the meetings in those 3 days, would she miss it again? What was she doing?

Out of nowhere, a breeze entered into the room. Dororo reappeared standing among the empty chairs, sporting the same ninja outfit that she sported when she turned into a human originally, even the mask. "Leader, I'm here."

"Well, now that everyone has arrived," The green haired girl grinned, "I'd just like to tell you one thing I had forgotten, Dororo."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember the time the teacher thought you were cheating on the school test? You ended up having to wash the corridors for an entire week afterwards!"

Dororo's eye twitched. "Do-don't tell me…"

"Ah… excuse me. I guess it was my fault. I had to hide my notes on your chair to avoid the teacher!" Keroro scratched the back of her head, but her face remained with a perfectly composed smile. She approached the Kururu and whispered on her ear "How is it, Sergeant Major…?"

"Ku, ku, ku… not enough."

"Do you remember that time you ended up losing your emblem somewhere? Some kids had taken my star and I needed to replace it with something else to avoid the embarrassment, so I had to steal yours!" Keroro went down from the stage, somehow still smiling with a straight face.

"Hey, Keroro! What are you doing?" Giroro complained, but was just ignored.

"What about that other time you ended up in the girl's bathroom? I was the one that changed the signs!"

"Leader, her depression level isn't getting any higher." Kururu observed, looking at the info from the monitor.

"Ah!" Keroro tapped Dororo's shoulder. "Do you remember that drawing you had made for Pururu! It somehow slipped into my things, so I told her I had made it!"

"Do you remember how you ended up in that cave for an entire day? It was my fault too, I pushed a rock while trying to get out, and it ended up blocking the way!"

Tamama and Giroro looked at Keroro with confused looks on their faces.

"Ah, Dororo, what about the time…!"

"Leader, stop!" Kururu shouted, abruptly stopping her leader's next story.

"What? Is she depressed enough already?" Keroro wondered, putting her arms on her waist and leaning closer to Dororo's face.

"No, actually…" Kururu sweated slightly, but ended up just giggling afterwards.

Keroro placed her hands on the ninja's shoulders, feeling an uncharacteristic warmth. "Eh? What is this?"

"The lance corporal is… angry?" Tamama wondered briefly.

"Dororo Ninpou... Shooting Star Slash!"

Keroro barely had time to react, noticing just a quick flash before Dororo suddenly flew past her, holding a small sword and sheathing it immediately afterwards, before vanishing just as quickly.

"Gero…What was that… all about?" Suddenly, a ray of light shaped like a blade appeared right where Dororo stood before, heading towards the sergeant and, upon impact, throwing her body against a wall.

"Ku, ku, ku… It seems that Koyuki has really done it…"

Keroro got up back on her feet, with Mois' help. "That Dororo is so useless!" The green haired girl complained.

"What was this all about?" Giroro inquired, angry at whatever stupid joke Keroro had been trying to pull.

"That wasn't a joke!" Keroro protested, already standing uptight. "See, my new plan is…!" Keroro pointed at the large monitor behind the stage.

INVASION THROUGH DEPRESSION!

"What?"

"Let me explain it." Mois used a remote, activating a clip show on the monitor. "Basically, Uncle and Kururu have prepared a large antenna that can transmit one's emotional state to large ranges, affecting enormous groups, even the entire world. You could say, feeling like one?"

"That's it! If I could transmit Dororo's depression to the entire world, conquering it would be easy! But that idiot would never accept such a plan, so I had to get rid of her somehow. At the same time, I also could use her depression to power up the weapon! But she couldn't even get depressed right now! How annoying!" Keroro punched the table in front of her.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Giroro wondered.

Keroro stood for a second, thoughtful. Suddenly, she grinned. "Gero, gero. I already know who will be a perfect battery for this weapon. It'll be very easy to capture her too."

/-

Back in Kururu's laboratory, the mechanical genius of the platoon angrily punched the control panel in front of her. "Stupid thing! Why don't you work?"

After repeating the act several times, she leaned on her chair, grinning, her left hand next to her mouth. "Usually, I wouldn't care about abandoning the army. It hasn't really been amusing for a long time… However, if they end up believing that we've betrayed them, things will get really troublesome."

VITAL SIGNS OF KERORO PLATOON: NEGATIVE #1 THROUGH #5

AUTOMATIC COUNTDOWN INITIATED - 27 DAYS REMAINING

/

Meanwhile, far away from Earth, there was a cosmic cloud shaped like a star, and, inside that nebula, there was a certain green planet. It was the fifth-eighth planet of the Gamma system, Keron.

A Keronian was immersed in his own thoughts amidst a dark room, resting his arms on a desk, while covering his mouth with his hands. Even though the room was mostly dim, his eyes seemed to shine with a yellow light. His facial features couldn't be seen in that luminosity, but it was obvious he was wearing a metallic helmet with a single spike on top, rather than the floppy ones worn by most Keronians. Standing in front of him there were two Keronians, one with gray and another with blue skin. The gray one sporting headphones' similar to Kururu's while the blue one had a standard white floppy helmet.

"The readings of the vital signs of the Keroro platoon are negative. Do you know what this means?"

"Yes, sir!" The gray soldier answered, sweating slightly. "The Keroro platoon was eliminated in the line of duty."

"Not necessarily." The blue added, grinning. "They might have just dropped out. Computers can be fooled, and the Keroro platoon has an excellent operator with them. They haven't really had any real progress in their invasion, I wouldn't put it past them."

"Silence." The Keronian general ordered. "Speculation about what happened to the Keroro platoon is useless. There are still 27 days left before the dissolution of the Keroro platoon is officially confirmed."

"Un-Understood!" Both soldiers saluted their superior immediately, looking fearfully at him.

"However, either way, when the countdown ends, we won't be able to afford any time before recovering the Keron Star, the symbol of our army, and the Keroball, our strongest weapon. Therefore, you must prepare a replacement group to be sent as soon as the countdown ends."

"Understood, sir!" The gray keronian trembled, he really didn't like dealing with superiors of such high ranking.

"Excuse me, sir, but… his replacement group wouldn't be the Garuru platoon, would it? They're closely related to the Keroro platoon itself, and, though they've got an excellent track record, in both incidents involving the Keroro platoon, their participation ended up in failure." The blue Keronian argued. His posture and words clearly showed that he thought of himself as adequate for the job.

"You want me to appoint you, Sergeant Major?" The general smiled. "We've already lost far too much time with Pekopon's invasion. The next group sent there will be above any common soldier."

"Eh? You don't mean…"

"Our super elite group, the recently created special forces unit that operates outside of military rankings."

"Understood!" The eye of the proud Keronian twitched, but he saluted again.

"I called you here because I want you to tell them about this mission personally." The general revealed a small letter, giving it to the angry Keronian. "Don't misunderstand me, I'm still evaluating your abilities even now. This might seem like a simple mission, but you'll be rewarded eventually for your success."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Both Keronians saluted the general before quickly leaving the room.

Right as he got outside, the Sergeant Major punched a nearby wall furiously. "Passed over for some weird guys who weren't even in the army until last year! I should have followed Shivava's footsteps and left this stupid planet!"

"If you don't want to give the letter to them, I'll do it." The gray keronian suggested, looking worriedly at the other soldier.

"My platoon will accomplish this mission for sure!" He pointed at the gray Keronian's forehead.

"Huh… sorry." The gray frog stood mystified, while the blue one left without saying another word.

/-

Notes:

Dororo's "trauma switch" hasn't really been eliminated. I'll just use it rarely from now on. I don't plan on butchering anyone's personality too much so soon, I guess… besides some weird pairings that will appear eventually.

I originally wasn't going to include the school scenes themselves in this chapter. Dororo would agree to go to school and Natsumi would remove the mask, but the next scene would be the platoon meeting, skipping everything in between.

Next chapter will have some Giroro focus, Keroro's second attempt at finding a human battery for her invasion plan and Pururu visiting the platoon.


	4. Giroro, vanishing into the rain…

CHAPTER 3

It was a rainy day. Even though it should be morning, the sky was still dark, water pouring over the city.

In the Hinata residence, a small salmon colored keronian wandered back and forth in the living room, staring angrily at the water hitting the windows. "I can't believe this! There's no way I can go to school if this rain doesn't stop soon!" Natsumi sighed. It was the first really rainy day since she had gotten that problematic keronian body. Due to the air's humidity, even without directly touching water, her keronian form had recovered itself and returned.

"Haven't you tried using the heater?" Fuyuki wondered, curiously looking at the diminutive body of his older sister.

"Of course, but it didn't work!" The fake keronian clenched her fists. "This is all the stupid frog's fault!"

"Stupid frog?" A voice came from a nearby corridor. "Gero, gero. Right, now, I can see only one frog around here, lady Natsumi." A ponytailed girl with a star shaped bow came from the corridor, smirking.

"What did you say?" The salmon keronian cracked. Natsumi laughed briefly while glaring angrily at Keroro. Soon, the laughter stopped, and only the glare remained, focusing . "This is all your fault… STUPID FROG!"

Natsumi leaped towards Keroro, who just stepped aside. The small keronian blinked before smashing her own body against a wall.

"That was disappointingly easy." Another voice came from the kitchen. Giroro and Tamama were standing there, holding two gray metallic balls. The redhead grinned and threw the two spheres next to the siblings in the kitchen. "This time, Pekopon will be ours for sure!"

The spheres broke upon hitting the floor. Two small blue snakes came from them, wrapping quickly themselves around Fuyuki and Natsumi.

"Sergeant! Aren't we friends?" Fuyuki screamed.

Keroro crouched next to Fuyuki and smiled. "Don't worry about it, lord Fuyuki. I just need 10 minutes to conquer Pekopon this time! You won't need to stay like that much longer."

Keroro pulled a green phone, looking at Mois through a small screen. "Lady Mois, now, send the tower!"

"Understood, uncle! You could say, aim to the top?"

Suddenly, the Hinata residence was divided into two halves. The two partss of the house moved away from each other to reveal a deep hole underneath. Soon, from that hole where previously the living room was, a large metallic replica of Keroro's keronian head appeared, on top of a gray tower.

"Gero, gero! Let's finish everything now!" Keroro exclaimed, pressing the red button in her remote. "Soon, every Pekoponian won't be able to do anything, and the planet will be ours!"

"The Sergeant… he really did it!" Tamama exclaimed excitedly, hugging Keroro's shoulder.

"I can't believe it… We've finally won…" Tears of happiness fell from Giroro's eyes while she admired the giant structure towering over the other buildings in the city.

"I press!" Keroro yelled while strongly pressing the red button again. A small noise came from the huge robotic head. On the busy streets of Inner Tokyo, the crowd moving past the streets suddenly stopped, cars coming to a close. Everyone looked at the nearest person, and, in unison, the entire city said "I'm sorry!", repeating that sentence as if possessed by some alien mind.

Suddenly, a ray of light came bursting forth from the clouds in the sky, a valiant voice echoing through the streets. "GO! GO!" The streak of light went through the tower, which fell to the ground in one quick movement. A silhouette emerged from the ruins, gaining form as it approached a frightened Keroro. "Adhesion!" it said, a column of light emanating from it and crossing the clouds of darkness.

A tall man, wearing a light brown biker jacket, jeans and a silver helmet that covered his head completely stood in front of the dazzled platoon. "I am Space Detective - 556!" Two mechanical eyes shone from the helmet's visor while lighting stroke in the far horizon, accentuating the features of humanity's last and best hope!

Well, maybe not… Let's... just… forget that incident, okay?

///KeroGirls – 03: Giroro, vanishing into the rain… Yes, sir!///

After the failed operation and humiliating defeat by 556, Giroro was sitting inside her tent, polishing a beam gun. Even though the tent covered her from the rain, water had started getting into it. Usually, that wouldn't be a problem at all. In fact, it'd refresh the corporal.

However, with that human body, the water seemed too cold, and it'd just maker her clothes wet. Going back inside? It was a possibility, though she didn't want to face Natsumi right after pulling that failed attempt at an invasion.

A small white cat was inside the tent too, rubbing itself against Giroro's legs. "You still recognize me?" The redhead smiled, caressing the cat's head. "Thank you."

"Hm… I guess I'll just spend some time on Side 6." Giroro concluded, looking at her tent's state. Each water drop seemed to try pushing it downwards, though it held on firmly somehow.

///

A few hours later, the Keroro platoon was resting in the underground base's command. Keroro Their leader was sitting on a metallic desk, looking emptily at a wall.

"My plan…"

Tamama sit on a nearby location, looking worriedly at the despaired sergeant. Kururu was in another desk, grinning at the disaster. There was nothing they could do about it anymore. The tower's structure and its internal systems had been damaged beyond repair by 556.

"I've got some star fruits, uncle!" Mois smiled brightly while entering, holding a plate with several star fruits.

"Star fruits!" Keroro suddenly was reenergized, leaping from her chair and running right to the blond schoolgirl holding the plate, nabbing one of the starfruits for herself.

"Gero…?"

"Is there any problem?" Mois looked worriedly at the green haired girl munching the tropical fruit. Usually, Keroro used to be in the heavens after eating a single of those fruits, but the girl standing there just had a disappointed expression in her face.

"Somehow, it doesn't seem to be as tasty as I remember. There's… something missing…" Keroro wondered while looking at the fruits.

"That's not really unexpected." Kururu said, resting her legs on a control pannel while sitting on her chair. "Part of your appreciation of the Star Fruit came from the structure of a Keronian body. With a Pekoponian body, even though the fruit might still taste nicely, it'll never be as satisfying as before."

"But I still like sweets!" Tamama appeared next to Keroro holding a couple of chocolates and giving them to the Sergeant. "Here, Sergeant!"

"Ah… thanks, Private second class Tamama."

"Take that, woman!" Tamama proudly boasted to Mois, standing between her and Keroro.

"Uncle…?" Mois looked worriedly at the green haired girl. Would her uncle really be fine staying too much time in that body?

"Eh?" Kururu suddenly adjusted herself on the chair, sitting properly and typing furiously.

"What's the problem, Kururu?" Keroro asked.

"Ku, ku, ku… There's a Keronian ship approaching our base quickly."

"Keronian?" Keroro held her own chin, thoughtful. "About that, it's been a while since the headquarters sent any message. We haven't even reported anything about this situation."

"We can't do that, leader." Kururu added. "Not if these stupid computers can't recognize us."

"What do you mean?"

"It simple." Kururu smirked. "Headquarters might think that we are imposters… or they might think that we purposely tried to hide our identities to abandon the mission… Ku… ku… ku… Either way, our position really wouldn't be any good."

"Gero! They wouldn't execute us, right?" Keroro grabbed Kururu's collar, sweating nervously.

"They probably would… ku, ku, ku…"

"AHH!" The green haired girl froze. The situation was that bad?

"So, who is it?" Tamama wondered, looking over Kururu's shoulder.

"Heh. It's just Chief Medic Pururu." Kururu announced. The three soldiers sighed, but quickly their leader was nervous again.

"Even so… If it's really that troublesome, we can't let her learn about this!" Keroro punched the table, decidedly. She hadn't even thought about those problems before, but they sounded serious enough. "Keroro platoon, move out!"

///-

A redhead wearing a scarlet raincoat walked through the rain in the middle of empty streets, trying to protect herself from it. "Stupid Pekoponian body."

Each rain drop that went through the coat, hitting her body gave an annoying chilling sensation. It shouldn't even be too cold, why did that water bother her so much?

Giroro stopped, looking at a nearby water puddle created by the rain. He could see the image of a Pekoponian teenager looking back at him, clenching her teeth just as he did, and sighing right after in unison too. Their dark green eyes matched each other in a glaring contest that would never have any result. Giroro continued on, cursing that body.

How could the others accept that so naturally? The image wasn't himself. It just wasn't. HE just wasn't himself. That rain was clear proof that his looks weren't the only thing that had changed. How much longer until not even a shell of his former self remained? Could he even face his brother looking like that? What about his father?

"Disappear!" Giroro yelled, taking out his beam gun from the raincoat and firing at the water puddle. The water evaporated, but soon the rain drops would reform the puddle again. She sighed, putting the weapon back into the coat.

Giroro continued walking, immersed in her own thoughts. In a nearby corner, a shadow followed her from a distance. Two large yellow eyes shone, silently observing the cloaked figure's movements.

///-

"Hi! Keroro, It's me, Pururu!"

A feminine voice was almost muted by the rain pouring on the ceiling. After waiting for a few seconds, an odd looking teenager opened the Hinata's front door, looking curiously at the empty hallway.

Her visual seemed like a weird mix of childish and adult. She looked just 1 or 2 years older than Natsumi and wore a salmon short skirt, a pink form fitting sleeveless t-shirt, complete with a purple bowtie, white leggings and long gloves. Her pink hair was tied in two pigtails that reached past her shoulders. Neither her hair nor her clothes seemed to be wet at all.

"Keroro? Natsumi? Anyone here?" The pink haired girl asked, looking around as she walked towards the living room and kitchen, which were just as empty as the hallway. "How odd…" She remarked, before deciding to go downstairs.

Pururu opened the star shaped door, finding an unfamiliar figure downstairs, a salmon colore keronian that seemed to be startled by her presence. "Hm… And who would you be?"

"A- A human?" The keronian defensively got further away from the entrance.

"Human? Do you mean a Pekoponian? I don't know who you are, but this is just a Pekopon suit." Pururu boasted. Her entire body was covered in light, transmuting itself to keronian proportions. When the light faded, a young pink keronian, with a tadpole's tail and a white face stood in the place of the human girl. Her symbol, stamped on her chest, was a heart divided vertically in pink and yellow halves. "I'm chief medic Pururu! And… who are you?"

"Ah- ok. I'm new recruit…" Natsumi cursed silently. How did she end up agreeing to help the stupid frog again? Was that even helping? As far as she could see, it'd only complicate things. "I'm new recruit Samama!"

"Recruit Samama? Nice to meet you!" Pururu looked at the keronian standing in front of her for a few seconds. There was something strangely familiar about that salmon keronian. "By the way, where's the Keroro platoon?"

"They… huh… left in a mission to conquer Ear-Pekopon and won't return today!" 'Samama' worriedly answered, letting a human word slip by again.

"Human… Earth…?" Pururu wondered, before smiling. "Anyway, I'd like to get to know you better, so I guess I'll stay around!"

"What? Ah, it's okay! I guess…" Natsumi's eye twitched. Stupid frog… where was he anyway?

Meanwhile, moments later, Fuyuki arrived from school, equally puzzled at the seemingly emptiness of the house. After checking out the living room and kitchen, he went upstairs to his room, to rest a little bit before getting involved with another one of Keroro's plans. However, right after opening his room's door, a small green plastic toy came rolling over. "Don't tell me…" He fully opened the door, just to see a familiar green haired girl sitting on the floor, "gunpla" lying everywhere around her.

"Sergeant…?"

"Lord Fuyuki!" She stood up, hastily holding her hands together. "Let me hide here for a bit!"

"Weren't you already here even before asking?" Fuyuki muttered, but it didn't really bother him either way. "I don't really understand, but it's ok, Sergeant!"

///

Giroro still walked through the surface's streets, under the heavy rain. After getting to a particularly empty alley, she stopped walking and turned her head slightly. "I know you're there, whoever you are."

"Gera, gera!" The shadow that had been following her suddenly revealed itself. A large humanoid alien with a snake's head and a human-like body, dressed in a red form fitting suit, one of his hands replaced by a large metallic gun.

"Viper?" Giroro sweated slightly.

"Gera, gera, gera! That's it! I'm Viper, the rival!" The reptilian alien proclaimed confidently. "I can't believe that my rival was defeated by your keronian friends before I could do it! However, there's still a way I can recover my honor! I'll defeat those Keronians of the Keroro platoon and show that I'm better than my rival, the other Viper!"

"Too bad…" Giroro grinned. "I don't think any keronians are going to come here."

"Do you think I'm an idiot? You live in the keronian's house and will be a perfect bait for them, Natsumi Hinata!"

"Natsumi…?" Giroro was dumfounded. "I don't look much like her, do I? Anyway," Giroro continued, drawing her beamgun. "I won't let you put one finger on Natsumi!"

"Interesting, pekoponian!" Viper raised his cannon arm aiming at his opponent.

Both hopped to the sides, immediately firing their weapons at each other, and missing every single shot. Viper's cannon blew a wall behind Giroro, reducing it to dust, which quickly covered her.

"Gera! Gera! That was too easy!" The reptilian alien proclaimed victoriously. However, he soon felt cold metal touching the back of his head. "You-!"

"Die!" Giroro yelled while pressing the gun's trigger. The beam exploded as soon as it left the barrel, pushing Giroro backwards and covering Viper completely.

"Did I do it?"

"Gera, Gera!" A silhouette emerged from the explosion, walking slowly and crackling continuously. "You didn't expect to hurt me with such weak weapon, did you? Gera, Gera!"

Giroro looked perplexedly at the new Viper. "Without getting new weapons, there's no way I can beat him!" She started firing again, while trying to keep distance from him.

"You think you'll escape like that!" Viper grunted, charging up a bigger beam on his armgun and firing a large sphere of energy. Giroro dodged the main blast, but it exploded upon reading the road, throwing her into the air.

"Aaaah!" Giroro yelled in pain as she was flew through the air. As gravity would have it, she soon went downwards, however, rather than smashing herself against the streets, she flew right into a nearby passerby, pushing him to the pavement alongside her. She tried to stand up, but didn't have enough strength. Her limbs soon became completely limp, her vision started failing and the entire world soon disappeared as she fell unconscious.

Slowly, Giroro started feeling her own body again. Putting some effort, she opened her eyes. She was leaning her back on a crate, inside what looked like a dimly lit warehouse. Her raincoat was missing, revealing a long sleeved white shirt with a big skull emblem on the center and red pants.

Standing before her there was a guard dressed in full gear, complete with a gray helmet covering his face and a bullet proof vest, both of which seemed fairly torn and weary. Besides the sound of the rain outside, the only other sounds came from heavy footsteps echoing through the room. "Viper…"

"Viper?" The soldier repeated. "Ah, that's it. I remember now. He's one of the aliens that Moriyama talked about. He's really something."

"You know about aliens? Hey, you're one of Momoka's bodyguards, aren't you?" Giroro asked, recognizing the uniform.

"Yes." The guard answered, raising the glass that covered his face. "I'm Yoshiokadaira Masayoshi." He looked young and small for a bodyguard, but, besides that, his face was the definition of the word "generic". Nothing about him stood out, neither for the better or worse, average dark hair, eyes and facial features in general.

"Anyway, get out of here. That alien is too much for someone like you." Giroro said, trying to stand up, only to trip over herself.

"What are you talking about?" He protested, gripping Giroro's shoulders before she could fall. "Can't you see how hurt you are? I can't let a girl like you alone against that thing!"

"Great… just what I needed…" Giroro muttered. "Do you even have any weapons that can be used against him?"

"The machineguns didn't work well, but I hurt him a bit with a grenade, and still have another one left here." Yoshiokadaira pointed at the grenade on his belt.

"Just one, eh… that won't be enough." Giroro looked at it thoughtfully, an old saying flying through her mind.

"What's important isn't the weapon choice, but how it's used!" She smirked. "Of course."

"Give me that!" Giroro ordered, but the bodyguard seemed to hesitate.

"I can't just handle this to some untrained person!" He replied, placing his hands over the remaining grenade.

"Gera! Gera! Gera!" The sudden laugh froze them both, as the shadow of the humanoid snake towered over them. "What are you bickering about?"

Giroro quickly rolled over the floor, going past the human guard and nabbing a handgun of his for herself.

"What?" He looked incredulously at the girl, but quickly held a machinegun, pointing it at Viper. They started firing in unison, but to no effect.

"Gera! Gera! Do you really think those Pekoponian weapons can hurt me?"

Giroro greeted her teeth nervously. They started backpedaling from Viper, while keeping firing, but to no effect at all. The alien smiled, slowly walking towards them while completely ignoring their attacks.

"Do you really have a plan?" Yoshiokadaira asked again. He had completely ran out of options… Giving a grenade to that girl was dangerous, but it'd be better than just rolling over and dying right there.

"Yes."

"Alright." He threw the grenade to the redhead and ran towards the snake alien. "I'll cover you, now, do it!"

"He has guts… I suppose…" Giroro muttered while catching the grenade.

"Huh?" Viper wondered. "Another useless bomb? Don't think you'll get to use it little girl!" He raised his arm cannon and started charging it, however, before right as he finished, Yoshiokadaira rushed to the way, getting hit by the blast and pushed into a pile of crates.

"Mr. bodyguard?" Giroro blinked. "Idiot." She glared at Viper.

"Gera! Gera! Gera! There's no one to save you now, little girl!"

"Shut up!" Giroro removed the pin from the grenade and threw it at Viper's mouth, who only stopped laughing after swallowing it.

"Wa-Wait!" Viper looked at his stomach, suddenly feeling dizzy… "Somehow, I feel like… blowing up…"

Rather than the small burst expected from a grenade's detonation, Viper was enveloped in an erupting explosion much bigger than himself. When the explosion died, only smoke remained where the alien once stood.

"I did it…" Giroro sighed, dropping to the floor.

She just rested there for a few minutes. The rain had already stopped and there was only complete silence when she suddenly opened her eyes. "Huh? Where's that idiot?"

Giroro got up and walked to a pile of broken crates. "Yoshio-something? Are you there?"

Suddenly, some crates fell over, and Yoshiokadaira emerged from the middle of the pile, weary and stunned. "I'm still alive…"

It was Giroro's time to hold a staggering person. She looked worriedly at his body, placing her arm over his shoulder to hold him. "Are you okay?"

"Somehow…" The bodyguard breathed heavily, but he seemed to be just tired.

"Huh…" Giroro suddenly felt a weird tension, but continued anyway. "Thank you…" She stopped for a while. Why was she getting so nervous anyway? "Thank you for helping me… back there."

"It was nothing, don't worry about it." Giroro took a glimpse at his face, but just looked away after noticing that he was smiling. "You…You can walk by yourself, right?"

"I guess so." Giroro released Yoshiokadaira, hurriedly facing away from him.

"What the hell is this?" Giroro asked himself. There was no reason at all to be embarrassed!

"Anyway, I know this is sudden, but, could you accept this?" Yoshiokadaira said, taking a small grenade shaped keychain from one of the pouches of his outfit.

"Why am I feeling embarrassed like this? There's no reason! No reason at all!" Giroro told herself frantically.

"Here, take it."

"Ah?" Giroro froze in place while the young man put the small clock on her hands.

"Anyway," Yoshiokadaira continued, "I have to go now. I'll probably arrive late for the meeting about Miss Momoka's new operation. See you!" The bodyguard left the warehouse smiling. Even though his body was still aching, that girl was rather cute.

Giroro started laughing weakly, before freezing completely again.

CRACK! – that was the sound of Giroro's mind breaking in half.

"Ha, Ha, Ha…!" She laughed while looking at the keychain, coming to an abrupt stop right after starting. Suddenly, she looked at the streets in front of the warehouse, looking angrily at nothing in particular. "KERORO, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I forgot to ask her name…" Yoshiokadaira noticed too late. "Well, there's nothing to do now. I hope we'll meet again."

///

Puuru, Mois and Natsumi, still in her keronian body, were standing in the sitting in the living room. Pururu examined the face of the tanned girl standing before her intently, but just gave up. There's no way she could get anything out of Mois. "So, Keroro and the others really left on a secret mission?"

"That's it." The Mois confirmed.

"But still…" Pururu looked at 'Samama' again. There was just something oddly familiar about that keronian girl.

"Stop, lord Fuyuki! You'll break it!" The 3 girls suddenly heard a voice coming from the first floor.

"Who is that?" Pururu wondered. There was something suspicious about that whole situation. She hadn't even heard anything about any new keronians for the platoon, and there was something unsettling about that "Samama".

"Stupid frog…" Natsumi muttered, facing away from Pururu. She faked a smile, jumping in front of the chief Medic. "It's just one of Fuyuki's friends!"

"Eh…?" Pururu smiled. "Anyway, I'd like to see that friend."

"Wait, but…" Natsumi furiously scrambled to think of something, but just couldn't.

"You can't let Fuyuki's friend see you, did you forget that?" Mois asked, calming down the salmon keronian.

"That's true, but I can just go like this, right?" Pururu's body was covered by light, rapidly reemerging on her human form. "So, there'll be no problem, right?" She pressed the keronian "n" on Samama's forehead, activating her anti-barrier. "Let's go."

"Bu-But…!" Natsumi suddenly snapped and left, going to watch tv. "Do whatever you want! I don't care anymore!"

Pururu and Mois quickly went upstairs to Fuyuki's room. "Could I come in, Fuyuki?" The chief Medic asked.

"Gero? Chief Medic Pururu?"

"Keroro?" Pururu noticed the odd "Gero" coming from inside and immediately opened the door. "Ok, Keroro, what are you doing- eh?"

She started in confusion at the room. Fuyuki and an unknown girl were sitting on the floor, apparently building plastic toys. "Fuyuki, wasn't that Keroro who spoke just now?"

"I didn't hear anything." Fuyuki replied nervously.

"And… who are you?" Pururu wondered, looking at the girl right next to him. Oddly enough, there was a yellow star on her green jacket… one identical to the Keron Star, the symbol used by Keroro.

"Ah… I'm… Lord Fuyuki's friend!"

" 'Lord' Fuyuki?" Pururu sweated. The weird keronian from this morning… her speech and mannerisms resembled the Hinata girl, Natsumi… this human girl was talking almost like Keroro…what had just happened here?

"Keroro!"

"Eh?" Everyone looked around puzzledly at a new voice screaming Keroro's name from a distance.

"Keroro!"

"There's someone coming…?" Pururu looked at the hall in front of Fuyuki's room curiously, and was soon followed by Keroro, Mois and Fuyuki.

"Keroro!"

The green haired girl stared worriedly at the hall. She knew that voice…

"KERORO!"

Suddenly, a red and white blur appeared out of nowhere, running right into the sergeant and pushing her to the window of Fuyuki's bedroom.

Giroro grabbed her leader by the jacket's collar. "THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT, KERORO!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The green haired girl vainly tried to keep her disguise, but Pururu had already understood the entire situation. Or, rather, left dumbfounded by the entire thing.

"TURN ME BACK NOW!"

"But… you know that isn't possible right now…" Keroro smiled weakly, actually trembling while Giroro yelled at her.

"I WON'T STAY ONE DAY LON-" Suddenly, Angol Mois, in her true form, silenced Giroro by hitting her head with the Lucifer Spear, a smile on her face.

"I can't let you hurt Uncle, Giroro! You could say, dearest one?"

"I-I think I'll need to see a doctor…" Chief Medic Pururu said weakly, staring at a wall.

///

A few hours later, a certain human teenager arrived in Kururu's laboratory, only to find it completely empty.

"Heh." Saburo removed his hat smiling. "It seems I missed this chance of seeing your new body, Kururu. Too bad."

Suddenly, the main monitor lighted up.

VITAL SIGNS OF KERORO PLATOON: NEGATIVE #1 THROUGH #5

AUTOMATIC COUNTDOWN INITIATED - 24 DAYS REMAINING

"Vital signs negative… Countdown?" Mutsumi wondered for a second, but soon was grinning. "So, that's why Kururu's messages seemed strangely tense these last few days."

".ku. It seems I forgot to turn off this thing." Kururu's voice echoed through the room. A circular hole opened where Kururu's chair usually was, the chair itself raising from a lower level of the laboratory, complete with Kururu comfortably sitting on it. The chair rotated, leaving Kururu facing Saburo directly.

"You don't look bad. Now, if only you lost those glasses." The smile on Mutsumi's face suddenly vanished. "So, what's this all about, Kururu?", he asked, pointing at the monitor behind them.

///

Several minutes later, Pururu finally finished hearing the explanation about the recent events from Angol Mois, Giroro and Natsumi, while Keroro ran around doing various chores. She listed intently, and, though facepalming at several times, didn't really seem to be angry.

Keroro whistled excitedly, Pururu didn't seem to be angry and cleaning the house with a pekoponian body was much easier than with his real body. The salmon colored Keronian stared at the girl washing the dishes with annoyance. "Why is the stupid frog so happy?"

"Thanks, Pururu." Giroro said, looking down. "I just want to return to my own body as soon as possible."

"Are you sure? I think Garuru would like to see his cute little sister." Pururu joked.

"Don'-Don't even think about that!" Giroro protested embarrassedly.

"Don't worry. I suppose I won't tell about this to first lieutenant Garuru or the other platoon members." Pururu concluded. "Though you should fix this soon, if the Keron army thinks you're trying to desert, you'd be in trouble."

"Kururu should be doing something about it." Natsumi said, glaring at her small keronian arms.

"Mission Complete!" Keroro commemorated, removing the apron that she had been wearing over her uniform. "I'll take a bath now."

"How can he be so comfortable in that body?" Natsumi's brown eyes focused tiredly on the green haired girl.

"That's how uncle is." Mois said. "As long as something doesn't get in his way, he never really cares about changing it. You could say, getting the best out of life?"

"Humph." Giroro sighed. "That's true. I wouldn't be surprised that even if Keroro learned he'd be stuck in that body forever, he wouldn't complain, as long as he didn't get executed for treason or something."

"Thinking about it… that's why he got used to living here so quickly, wasn't it? So, he's really just a stupid frog…" Natsumi nodded knowingly.

The front door opened, and a tall woman, wearing white pants and a red jacket arrived. That was Aki Hinata, returning from one of her rare brief vacations. Her confident expression soon faded into confusion as she looked at the people sitting in the living room.

Her dark hair was tied in a ponytail which swung around as she looked from one person to the next one confusedly. She could see a strange pink haired girl with two pigtails, a redhead wearing an ammunition belt and an unknown salmon keronian. She quickly held her small glasses, just as they were about to fall. "Huh… Are you Mois' friends?"

Meanwhile, Keroro was lying inside a bathtub, covered by its hot water. Even though it seemed smaller with that human body, it still was really relaxing. Her hair wasn't tied down in a ponytail for once, extending past her shoulders. One of the bigger annoyances of a human body was having to take care of so many clothes, but he had been doing things like that since getting caught by Natsumi, so it wasn't really especially bothersome.

She lied there with her eyes closed, almost sleeping. Suddenly, someone knocked the bathroom's door. "Who is there?"

"Lord Fuyuki? It's me, Sergeant Keroro. Come in, the water is great!"

"Alright, sergeant." Fuyuki opened the door and entered, but just froze when he actually saw who was inside. Even though several days had already passed since the incident, the mental image that he had of the keronian sergeant still was the little green frog.

However, rather than the small alien, Fuyuki saw a smiling green haired girl leaning on the border of the bathtub. The scene lasted only a few seconds, before Fuyuki's entire face turned red, somehow making Keroro understand her own position, diving into the water to cover herself while also blushing.

Fuyuki ran outside, quickly closing the door. Uncomfortable moments of silence followed while both remained as they were.

"I'm sorry, Sergeant!" The boy yelled, quickly running to his room.

"Lord Fuyuki… It's my fault…" Keroro replied, but her voice was too low to be heard from outside the bathroom.

Even though the differences were obvious, that was actually the first time Keroro had really noticed his current body wasn't just somehow a generic human body, but a _female_ human.

//////////////////--

Notes:

My computer broke while I was writing this chapter, so it ended up delayed a bit.

Anyway. next chapter was going to be about Kururu, but there were some interactions that just seemed weird if they took so long to happen.

A good example is the Keroro/Fuyuki scene at the end of this chapter. They couldn't go weeks without ever bumping into one another at bath time considering how they took bath together sometimes. The next chapter follows directly from the events shown at the end of this one…


	5. Keroro platoon, the tower of Kiru…

Notes: This chapter was just supposed to resolve some things I had shown last chapter, but then it quickly spiraled out of control and now became something so big I couldn't keep it as a single chapter… So, part 1 of this small detour…

///-

CHAPTER 4

It was still raining outside of the Hinata residence when Keroro came down from the stairs, dressed in her standard outfit, the green jacket and brown shorts that the keronian Sergeant had been wearing when he was turned into a human girl.

She arrived at the living room, looking unenthusiastically at Giroro. "You were right, Corporal. Let's talk to Kururu and find out if there's some way to return to normal quickly."

"Huh?" Giroro raised an eyebrow. "Why are you caring about that so much now?"

"Are you questioning orders from your superior officer?"

"Suspicious…" Natsumi, still in a keronian body, muttered as Keroro grabbed Giroro's arm and dragged her towards the base's entrance.

"Natsumi, I'll need this book, ok?" Fuyuki asked, appearing from main hall holding a thick green book.

Suddenly, he looked away from the living room. Keroro stopped in her tracks too, facing downwards.

"What's the problem?" The salmon keronian wondered, blinking. "It can't be…"

"I don't have time to explain!" Keroro snapped, rushing out of the room with Giroro.

"Uncle…" Mois said worriedly, going after them too.

"I-I think I've seen enough." Pururu, in her pekoponian suit, said weakly, getting up too. "Well, I'll be going back to my platoon now."

"Hey, Fuyuki, what's this all about!" Natsumi wondered, jumping from the sofa and grabbing Fuyuki's pants in her diminutive body.

"It's nothing serious." He blushed lightly. "I saw… the Sergeant taking a bath… and seeing him…eh… her… right after that is a bit awkward."

Natsumi stared wide-eyed at Fuyuki, but then just sighed. "That stupid frog will end up making everyone go crazy…"

///

The Sergeant and Corporal, quickly followed by Angol Mois, went through the underground base and entered Kururu's lab.

It was a dimly lit place like always, though, uncharacteristically, Mutsumi was there alongside Kururu, who was concentrated on her computer, like usual.

"What do you want?" Kururu asked, without even turning around to face the others.

"Keroro and Giroro, I suppose?" Saburo looked at the 'new' faces. "hey look fine. See, Kururu, why don't you work on your looks too?" He didn't receive a reply, but didn't expect one anyway. "Well, I'm going now, take care."

"Sergeant Major Kururu, haven't you learned how to turn us back yet?" Keroro complained.

Kururu continued silent, typing on his computer.

"Humph… It seems that you aren't capable enough to do it." Giroro knew that it would provoke him. "I'm disappointed."

"Ku, ku, ku…" Kururu laughed and turned her chair around, facing the others and grinning. "I've already fixed the problem. You can turn back right now, if you wish to do so." A small platform rose beside Kururu,

"Gero? Then why did you say nothing?"

"There was no need." Kururu continued, grabbing the rebuild transformation weapon.

"So, what was the problem?" Giroro wondered. Finally, that stupid nightmare would end.

"Do you really want to know?" Kururu's eye almost seemed to shine through the glasses. "Usual transformation weapons, like the one we used on animals before, store the original body in a subspace while an artificial construct replaces it in this universe, keeping a connection directly with the original body. This new weapon I've made uses a more… primitive technology, actually modifying your own bodies directly. It has no need for energy to sustain the transformation, but your original body is stored just as data, not actual physical mass."

Kururu turned to the main monitor, pressing a key. Several 3d models of the original bodies of each Keroro platoon member appeared on the screen. "When Natsumi broke it, the weapon didn't store any information about our original bodies. However, that information was stored in our own systems. So, I can easily use it to reconfigure our original bodies. There's just a small problem…"

"Do it, already!" Giroro complained.

"I want to have my real Uncle back too!" Mois pleaded.

"Real? So, what? Am I a fake Keroro right now?" The green haired girl muttered. Mois could be so uncaring when she didn't like something.

"I'm sorry, Uncle!" The young member of the Angol family said defensively. "You could say, worried about love?"

"Love…?"

"ANYWAY-" Giroro interrupted both, screaming. "Use that thing already! I'm waiting!"

"Alright, here it goes… ku, ku, ku…" Keroro and Giroro sweated after hearing that laughter. Kururu, still sitting, aimed the weapon at Giroro and pressed the trigger.

The white energy coming from the gun surrounded Giroro's body, creating a sphere of light, and quickly dissipated. Rather than the teenage girl, the red keronian was standing there, looking just like he used to. "This… this… I'M BACK!"

Giroro could feel his mind cleaned, his warrior's heart reborn. The hardboiled keronian was back!

Shortly afterwards, weird red lines spread themselves around Giroro's body, he looked at them in surprised and screamed in agony, falling to the floor right afterwards.

"What… What is happening?"

"I said I could give you back your original body, I never talked about your survival afterwards." Kururu smirked.

"WHAT?"

"This is the other problem. Due to the haphazard way that weapon was used on us, there's some unknown attractive force keeping our bodies in these forms. Even if I apply force and change you to an entirely different state, the forces will continue acting… and the result will be…"

"My death?" Giroro was completely stunned. His dream had quickly collapsed into a nightmare. Keroro and Mois just froze, unable to do anything.

"Don't worry," Kururu fired the weapon again, and, after a quick flash, Giroro was back as a human girl, the lines and pain having vanished from her body. "What about you, leader, want to try it?"

"Gero! I…I think I'll stay as a Pekoponian!" Keroro quickly answered, leaving hurriedly.

"Uncle…" Mois's eyes followed disappointedly the figure of the girl leaving Kururu's room. She knew that girl was actually her uncle, but, at the same time, she just wasn't. Mois always daydreamed about marrying the gallant Keronian sergeant! Keroro's state at that moment didn't appeal to her at all.

///KeroGirls 04: Keroro Platoon, the Tower of Kiru... Yes, sir!///

Somewhere on Earth, there was a large empty plain. Desolate soil and small rocks were in the only thing in the scenery extending to the horizon, not even small insects seemed to be there. There was no wind either. That entire place seemed to be frozen in time, like a picture.

During just a moment, the illusion was broken. There was a faint but audible sound, like a rusty door finally opening after a long time. Strange symbols and characters appeared in midair, creating the silhouette of an impossibly large tower. However, as soon as that visage appeared, it vanished once again.

///

Fuyuki Hinata was returning from school, his friend, Nishizawa, following closely behind him. That seemed to be a usual day.

"Hm… Fu-Fuyuki…" Nishizawa waved her fingers, speaking hesitantly. "Wo-would you like to… go with me… to Machu Pichu?"

"Machu Pichu?" Fuyuki considered the question for a bit, before scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, I've already gone there with the Sergeant and the others, and it wasn't a very pleasant travel." Fuyuki remembered getting caught in several traps alongside the platoon members, even activating one which almost destroyed the entire world, and quickly denied the idea.

"Too bad…" Momoka sighed. She thought he'd want to go there for sure. They could have easily had romantic adventures in that distant place! Another plan foiled, this one, even before starting. A voice on the back of her head complained loudly, but even that voice knew that there was nothing they could do about it if he didn't want to go. Her internal conflict came to a halt when she noticed the youngest Hinata had suddenly stopped walking.

Fuyuki looked ahead emptily, focusing his sight on Keroro, who repeated the same gesture. Momoka glanced at both curiously, her darker self quickly taking over and moving in the way of their line of sight.

Keroro shook her head, throwing off that uncharacteristic expression from her face. "Lord Fuyuki! Kururu has found something that might interest you!"

"What is it, Sergeant?" Fuyuki wondered.

"We've found out a huge tower with an ancient type of Anti-Barrier in some distant country! Don't you want to go?"

"Of course!" Fuyuki's eyes were shinning. They'd just uncovered some unknown ancient ruins? That was always exciting!

"But… but…" Momoka repeated by herself. Had she just been beaten by the frog? And what was that weird look earlier? "Isn't it obvious?" Some dark thoughts deep in her head screamed.

"It can't be…" Momoka told herself, but soon her body was taken over, leaving her looking at Fuyuki with disturbingly focused eyes, glaring at the green haired girl standing right beside him.

"There's no way I'm losing to a frog! I'm going along too!" Nishizawa's cell phone rang right afterwards, right as she was about to actually say that, stopping her again. "WHAT is it?"

"This is Paul. Master Tamama didn't… accept the changes very well."

"OF COURSE, he didn't! I told you to forget that stupid idea!" Momoka yelled at the phone angrily. Fuyuki and Keroro just observed the scene in confusion, but didn't dare to approach "dark" Momoka.

///

Natsumi came out of the bath, covered only by a white towel. Thankfully, just getting splashed with water quickly wasn't enough to turn her back into that frog. It seemed to be more dependent on moisture in the air or constant contact with water. She couldn't go to the school's swimming pool, but something like that still was perfectly possible.

"A box…?" Natsumi looked startled at an odd cardboard box that was in the bathroom. That thing wasn't there a few minutes before. "It can't be…" The redhead threw the box away, just to find a girl with similarly colored hair crouching in there.

"GIRORO?"

"Hi-hi, Natsumi…" Giroro blabbered weakly, blushing furiously.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Natsumi yelled furiously. Giroro was thrown out of the bathroom, the cardboard box soon following her too.

Even though she was somewhat dizzy after hinting the wall, the corporal raised her fists triumphantly, "I'm still myself!"

In the bathroom, Natsumi heard the victory shout, and kept looking confusedly at the now closer door. "What was that all about?"

"If I just don't leave this house, I shouldn't have any weird thoughts." Giroro concluded, still trying to forget the incident from the other day.

///

Half an hour after the previous encounter, Keroro walked around impatiently inside the command center. Giroro, Kururu and Mois were there, but Tamama and Dororo still hadn't arrived.

"Hey, Keroro, haven't Dororo and Tamama missed more meetings than usual lately?" Giroro asked, glaring at his leader.

"Now that you mention it, I suppose it's true." Keroro recognized, though didn't particularly seemed to care about it. "What's the problem anyway? If Dororo came here, she'd just complain about any plans I came up with!"

"So, that's how it is, leader."

"Gero?"

Dororo had appeared out of nowhere, standing right behind Keroro. Though her voice seemed harsh, her eyes didn't actually show any anger.

"What's the operation this time?" Dororo asked, looking at a distressed Keroro.

The sergeant smiled, trying to calm down her childhood friend. "Now, now, lance corporal, there's no reason to be angry. Truthfully, you have no reason to oppose today's operation."

Dororo raised an eyebrow. Was Keroro really not planning something evil this time?

"SERGEANT!" A black haired girl dressed as a french maid suddenly entered in the control room, running across it and throwing herself to Keroro's legs. Though she looked like a young teen, she was crying like a small kid. "It's terrible, Sergeant! I want to be a mascot character again! Please, do something!"

"Who are you…?" The Sergeant asked curiously. She had an inkling but…

"It's me, Tamama!"

"Why are you dressed like that?" Keroro asked, incredulously.

"It's an order from Paul..." Momoka arrived right afterwards, looking worriedly at Tamama. "He said that Tamani could stay for free before because he was considered a mascot, but now… We couldn't just allow her to be a freeloader, it'd go against the families' principles."

"So, Tamama has to work there?" Dororo interrupted. "Wouldn't a bodyguard position be more fitting for him?"

"Paul said that even though I'm strong, I look too young to become part of the boy guard group." Tamama complained, already calmer. "That senile fool!"

"I can restore your original body…" Kururu grinned, Tamama's eyes shinning with hope as Kururu continued, "But you'll die one minute later." Right afterwards, the youngest member of the platoon was lying on the floor again.

"I'll try to convince him again." Momoka said looking worriedly at Tamama.

"Sergeant, sorry, I'm here!" Fuyuki arrived, quickly followed by his sister who didn't think anything good could come out of that "open" meeting.

"Anyway, let's begin." Keroro climbed on the control bridge, facing the platoon members. "Here's the mission briefing!"

A large holographic screen suddenly appeared behind her, showing a satellite picture of Earth. The image quickly zoomed in and a red square appeared around a large wasteland.

"This is our objective. An enormous ancient anti-barrier covering the area around an unbelievably tall tower. Who erected it and what lies in there, that's what we want to uncover!" Keroro announced, adding silently just to herself. "And… something there might just be useful for Pekopon's invasion!"

Only Fuyuki really seemed to cheer after the description.

"So… that's your amazing plan?" Giroro scorned. "Won't this end up just like the time we went to those Egyptian ruins and found an ancient weapon that attacked us?"

"There was also that other crisis that started when we visited Machu Pichu, have you forgotten that too, Sergeant?" Tamama asked worriedly.

"Experience becomes knowledge! This time, everything will go smoothly!" Keroro protested, but no one seemed to take her seriously.

///

A small figure hovered slightly above the ground on a shadowy alley. Its silhouette was distinctively keronian in appearance, even hidden by those shadows. Though little could be seen of the surroundings due to weak lighting, the architecture of the buildings was distinctively different from the one of a big Japanese city. The nearby buildings seemed to be made from large orange rocks, giving a primitive air to that location.

A man dressed in dirty clothes sat in an alley, sleeping alongside a pile of trash. The small figure slowly approached the human, its large eyes emanating a red glow as the prey became closer and closer, deep in his sleep, ignoring the danger. The creature raised one its left arm, aiming it at the target. The limb somehow extended itself, crossing the distance that separated them and penetrating into the man's chest. Rather than piercing the man, the alien's limb seemed to merge with his body, disappearing as it touched him.

Unknown even to the alien up to that moment, another set of eyes watched him from above. Another figure quickly appeared in the scene, descending from the sky. She was a human girl. Or, one could say, it looked like a human girl. The figure wore a simple white shirt and gray skirt over a full body black suit. Bangs of light brown hair covered parts of her face, and two unbraided tails of hair hanged down behind her.

"Stop!" She ordered the creature, which immediately retracted its arm back to its body, facing the newcomer, recognizing its threat. The girl standing before the keronian wasn't a human, she was Alisa Southerncross, the Dark Hunter. Monsters were real, and she was someone on a journey to kill those beings of darkness to give humanity to herself.

The alien immediately rushed to her, but, from what seemed to be just an accessory shaped after black cat ears hanging on her hair, two tentacles seemingly made from darkness itself sprung forth, blocking the creature's advance. "Daddy!"

The creature was pushed back by the impact and floated higher. Its form finally became completely visible as it was covered by sunlight. It was indeed a keronian, or, at least, looked like one. Its primary color was white, black spots replacing the white markings found in most keronians. Alisa hadn't ever met a keronian like that one, however similar beings had already appeared on Earth's surface several times.

That was Kiruru, a powerful keronian android used to devastate entire planets by keronians in the ancient past. That specific model in front of Alyssa wasn't similar to any of the previous ones faced by the Keroro platoon. It had large red eyes and its symbol, shown on its chest and forehead, was neither a circle nor an X, but a Y.

"Daddy, is that a keronian?" Alisa asked, showing some uncharacteristic hesitation. Could that be one of Fuyuki's friends?

"Wrong." A voice came from the black mass attached to her head, "that isn't a real living being."

"Understood. Then, we'll eliminate it."

///

A vehicle resembling a large green crate with wings slapped on top crossed the skies. If it weren't for the fact that it actually worked, flying at a considerable speed, one wouldn't guess the technology used to create it was incomparably superior to Earth's.

Even though that transport vehicle had been used several times before by the Keroro platoon, during that specific time it was rather crowded. Not only the platoon was there in larger human bodies, but also each one of their human friends, in addition to Angol Mois.

"Saburo…!" Natsumi gasped, dreamily admiring the white haired teenager that was stitting next to a window, observing the scenery below. The redhead was dressed in a sleeveless yellow dress and orange biker shorts, while her crush sported jeans and a white jacket with orange highlights. Giroro and Koyuki sat right behind them, looking annoyed at the 'couple', both were in their uniforms.

"We're going through the Ancient Anti-Barrier right now. Inserting AB Counter. Ku, ku, ku…" There was a sudden turbulence shacking the craft, but it remained on its path and regained stability just as quickly as it had lost it.

"Wow!" Fuyuki couldn't even say a full word after he saw what had been hidden by the strange Anti-Barrier. There was a huge gray tower that seemingly crossed the skies. Fuyuki had expected some ancient looking place, but it looked like an enormous modern building, if it weren't for the strange inscriptions spread in giant metal plates that were positioned around what looked like glass windows. The entire territory around, previously a barren land, had become paved roads around giant gardens. It seemed like no one had ever abandoned it.

"This can be a great romantic spot for me and Fuyuki!" Momoka Nishizawa daydreamed, sitting right beside Fuyuki. She was dressed up in a white shirt that seemed straight out of a business suit alongside a blue skirt that, besides the color, looked similar to the one of her school uniform.

"Hey, but can everyone see that tower now?" Fuyuki wondered, briefly remembering the kind of attention something like that would get. He wore a long sleeved white shirt and blue pants, clothes which seemed rather strange for someone going to a location with higher temperatures.

"No." Giroro answered. "It's possible to break an anti-barrier for a limited number of people, without actually removing the Anti-Barrier itself, just like we did with ours."

Dororo stood atop of the strange craft, the strong wind blowing her hair, but without actually moving her body one inch. "This wind is… wrong."

In the control room, Mois and Kururu looked intently at the controls and general flight information, while Keroro just whistled peacefully.

"Huh?" Kururu wondered as the radar detected an unknown signal coming from the tower.

"Uncle, the controls aren't working!" Mois yelled. The control panel somehow had just locked itself.

"Gero?" Keroro took a step back, hitting the back of her head on the ceiling, which was too low for her current body. "Wait…" She stood still, failing to notice any kind of turbulence. "The transport is still flying without problems?"

"Heh. There are no signs of an invasion attempt. It seems to be some automatic control system from that tower." Kururu speculated.

"Wait. If it's interacting with our systems here without any kind of hacking…" The sergeant started, but was interrupted.

"Correct. This might be Keronian technology." Kururu concluded.

"There's no need to tell the others about this just yet, Sergeant Major Kururu." Keroro ordered, smiling confidently. That situation could still be savaged and used in her benefit!

The craft slowly descended to the ground, landing at a particularly spacious square, next to a large street that leaded to the tower's entrance. Everyone left the ship, looking in awe at the surroundings. The marble stones used on the floor was almost shinning, the grass on the edges of the square was perfectly cut. There was a faint breeze, a wind just strong enough to refresh everyone there.

"Wow! This place is perfectly preserved!" Fuyuki exclaimed, almost salivating as he looked everywhere around him.

"An interesting location…" Saburo commented, looking rather coldly at the scenery. Dororo was standing next to him with a similar expression.

"It's almost like it's welcoming us…" Keroro said, saluting the location itself. "Anyway, we'll go in two groups." The sergeant exclaimed facing the group. Like she had said before, the mistakes from the last few times wouldn't be repeated. "I'll go with Corporal Giroro, Lance Corporal Dororo, Lord Fuyuki, Lady Mois and Lord Saburo. Sergeant Major Kururu stays here, overseeing the operation. Private Tamama, Lady Natsumi, Lady Koyuki and Lady Momoka stay here to provide back up if anything unexpected happens."

"Stop right there, stupid frog!" Natsumi immediately protested. "Why would I follow your orders!" She immediately ran next to Keroro, who was already sweating. Natsumi poked her with a finger and whispered. "I'll follow your plan… IF you let me go with Saburo's group."

"Ah… it's fine, Lady Natsumi!" Keroro faced the group. "Change in plans! Lady Natsumi will go with the Keroro group now!" She lowered her head afterwards and grinned. That stupid pekoponian was so predictable. Natsumi would certainly oppose the plan, even if she had no actual reason, so creating a small problem that easily could be fixed was for the best.

"Hey, wait right there!" Afterwards, it was Momoka's turn to protest, spikes forming from her hair. "Why is Fuyuki in your group!" Nishizawa yelled, grabbing Keroro's green jacket.

"Well… He's the most interested in exploring ancient locations like this one, right?" Keroro said weakly. What was up with Momoka's sudden reaction? "Then… Giroro will stay here and Lady Momoka replaces her in my group.

"What? There's no way I'm letting Natsumi alone with him!" Giroro yelled, pointing at Saburo.

"This is getting… complicated…" Keroro sighed.

After a heated discussion, the groups were finally set. Giroro, Saburo, Nasumi, Koyuki, Fuyuki and Momoka went with an annoyed Keroro, while Tamama, Dororo and Mois stayed with Kururu.

"This plan is backfiring already… The groups are all lopsided…" The sergeant complained disappointedly. The excitation and vitality that she exhaled earlier had completely vanished by the point her group was heading to the tower.

"Hey, don't be so down, Sergeant!" Fuyuki said, trying to cheer up his friend. "I'm sure your operation will turn out just fine!" Keroro's face brightened slightly after hearing those words.

"It's not like we'll get in your way." Natsumi added, showing a small pendant that resembled a small yellow skull. "If something appears, I can use this, after all." The redhead had bad memories about wearing that embarrassing powered suit made by the Keronians, after all, it was basically just a few pieces of armor on a school swimsuit. However, she decided to forget her pride for a moment. Natsumi really didn't expect the stupid frog to be so annoyed by that small change in his plans.

"Alright!" Keroro suddenly faced her provisional party confidently. "We'll find whatever is hidden here and conquer Pekopon!" Fuyuki just smiled… He should have expected something like that.

"Idiot." Giroro muttered, just when things were going well…

The small group headed to the tower's entrance in the middle of a heated discussion. The tower and its surroundings still held an almost unnatural silence, but that fact had basically disappeared from everyone's minds due to their voices. The entrance of the tower was a large open hall connected to the outside by a few steps of a wide stairway. It was mostly gray, like the marble stones under their feet, and there was no furniture, just a large entrance. When the group approached the entrance itself, they could see that the tower even had perfectly functional internal illumination, complete with electric lights.

The group quickly arrived in an intersection that leaded to multiple corridors inside the building. Keroro moved a strand of hair out of the way and placed her hand on her ear. "Sergeant Major Kururu, are you hearing me? Have you detected anything yet?"

"Negative, sir. There are several energy reactions, but nothing seems to stand out."

"Understood." Keroro sighed. "This is the way!" The sergeant pointed at a nearby corridor that didn't look any different from the others and advanced towards it.

"Hm… it seems we've got company." Saburo smirked looking at the corridor they had just come from.

Koyuki almost instinctively turned around, throwing a knife at piece of paper that was floating in midair, flashing a red light. As soon as it hit the paper, both blew up.

"An enemy!" Giroro yelled running to the group's front and raising her rifle, aiming at their unknown enemy.

"Who is it?" The dark Nishizawa yelled angrily.

The creature that emerged from the smoke looked very familiar to everyone in that room. An artificial keronian created for planet conquest by the ancient Keronian Army… Kiruru. However, that model was different from the previous ancient ones the group had seen, and also different from the modern models. It looked like the standard ancient ones, but had red eyes and its symbol was a red Y.

The android glared at the inhabitants of the room, but, before it could even act, Natsumi pressed the symbol on her necklace, a bright light covering her body and quickly disappearing to reveal her embarrassing Powered Natsumi armor – a blue one piece swimsuit replaced her clothes while metallic white shoulder pads, long boots and gloves covered her body immediately afterwards.

She quickly rushed towards the keronian and punched it, sending it flying to a nearby wall and blowing it up.

The entire group remained silent afterwards. "Gero… that was it?" The sergeant wondered. Several other red eyes suddenly popped up in the other corridors, surrounding the party. At the same moment, Kururu's voice echoed again.

"Leader, I think I've found something interesting. There's a slightly higher energy reading in a room a few floors above you… it's not a generator, but it might be a control center for this location. If these Kiruru are some kind of security system, you might be able to stop them."

"I'll stay here and stop them for a moment!" Koyuki said, holding a small knife in defiance. "Koyuki Ninpou, Blizzard Blades!" The black haired girl did a small sign with her hands and quickly ice crystals formed on the room, flying towards the multiple white keronians, which transformed their hands into shields to block them, but remained still, at least.

"Fuyuki, Natsumi and Momoka, come with me. Giroro, Saburo and Koyuki, try to stop these troops here. If you have problems, just run!" Keroro ordered showing an uncharacteristically heavy tone in her voice.

"Don't worry, Keroro," Saburo tried to put up a smile, but he was clearly nervous. Several pieces of paper appeared around him, small bombs drawn on them.

"Alright, now, go!" Giroro yelled pressing the trigger of her beam gun. The first explosion was quickly followed by others, but Keroro and his remaining group were already running, unable to see the battle.

///

Back outside, Dororo and Tamama stood outside of the green craft, looking attently at their surroundings after the news about the Kirurus got to them. Kururu and Mois were inside the ship, analyzing readings shown in various computer screens.

"If we control this Kiruru army…" Kururu grinned. "Heh… that Keroro… he might have found quite a treasure this time."

Mois watched intently a nearby screen, showing the position of the Keroro platoon members based on signals from their communicators. Her eyes widened when she saw the signals coming from Giroro's communicator disappearing. "I-I'm going to help uncle!"

A bright flash covered Mois and soon her disguise had vanished, revealing the white haired girl in weird, but noble, looking clothes, holding the Lucifer Spear in her right hand.

"That stupid girl…" The keronian hacker sighed. Her presence was bothersome, so she wouldn't oppose her. Really, how could someone be so naïve? Kururu thought she had seen a few bits of anger on that girl in these last few days, treating the current Keroro almost like a fake one… but, in that situation, there she was, ready to save her "uncle" in all her innocence. To Kururu, that was just sickening.

Outside of the keronian transport, Tamama and Dororo observed their surroundings intently. There was something close to them, they just couldn't see it yet. Tamama could clearly feel some kind of energy, and Dororo perceived how the air flowed in an unnatural way.

"Whoever you are, come forth to light!" The ninja moved her hands to her back, picking up several kunais between her fingers, and throwing them all forward at once at seemingly random spots. However, they all stopped in midair, floating, and, soon afterwards several humanoid forms appeared all around them.

"Kirurus?" Tamama was surprised initially, but soon was smiling. "Heh… pre-historic oldies! This will be revenge for what happened last Christmas!"

"Why are there so many here?" Dororo wondered.

A streak of light flew from the ship's launch bay, ignoring the Kiruru's and heading right into the tower.

///

Keroro's group was still running, it seemed like even more of those weird Kirurus had appeared. The entire group was running through a corridor that seemed to create a giant spiral. Several unknown rooms had been left behind without even a thought. "Continue like that, you're approaching the control room… I guess."

"Gero!" Keroro wondered silently while running in the middle of the party. "Did they get through the Corporal?"

"They're coming from the sides, stupid!" The dark Momoka complained, punching a certain Kiruru that had just left one of the rooms.

Running slightly behind the group, Fuyuki could barely breath, but remained silent. He didn't want to just get in the way of the others while he could still run…

Natsumi was flying in front of them, hovering slightly above the floor, looking at the sides while they ran past several rooms. She needed to find something, there's no way Fuyuki would be able to last much longer. Eventually, a specific room caught her sight. Unlike the other ones which just had empty doorways, this one seemed to have a large door metallic door too. "Come here!" She yelled, pointing at the room.

"Thanks!" Keroro ran inside, quickly followed by Momoka and Fuyuki. Natsumi stayed behind, facing the group of Kiruru's approaching them.

Several flying guns shaped like white funnels appeared around the redhead, who focused her mind on the Kirurus and yelled "Funnels, Go!"

The objects started firing on the Kiruru, who mostly dodged or blocked the attacks, transforming their arms into shields. However, that gave enough time for Natsumi, who promptly drew two hilts from her shoulderpads. From the hilts blades of light came forth and she flew through the nearby Kiruru's, easily cutting them, while they were still worried about the remote weapons.

"This is it, I guess." Natsumi wiped some sweat from her face, however, when she looked at the room the other members of her group had just entered, the door was closed.

"Hey! What's up with this joke?" She knocked the door a few times, but received no response. "Fuyuki! Stupid frog! Momoka?"

Meanwhile, at the other side, the others were just as confused as Natsumi.

"There's no way back…" Inner Momoka concluded, after trying to push the door several times. There was no knob, so even holding it was hard.

"Natsumi…" Fuyuki sit on the room, resting, still breathing heavily.

"I'm sure lady Natsumi will be just fine, lord Fuyuki!" Keroro crouched beside Fuyuki, trying to cheer him up. "She's using the armor we made! And there's no one to deactivate it this time! There's no way she'll lose!" The green haired girl dropped her fake smile before sitting exaltedly on the floor too. "We aren't there to get in her way anymore…"

"Sergeant…?" The youngest Hinata looked at the girl sitting next to him. It was rare to see the old alien Sergeant so down.

Momoka looked at the scene and couldn't help but feel frustrated too. She hadn't realized it before, but Keroro was, by default, the closest girl to Fuyuki, besides his own sister. Even if everything that existed between those two was their old friendship, it was still something bigger than what she had achieved up to that point. She tried to tell herself that she wasn't jealous of an alien, but every time she saw Fuyuki close to Keroro, her heart couldn't help but beat faster.

Just… what had she achieved with all those grandiose plans after all that time? Her greatest treasure ended up being a picture of Fuyuki that she got from another girl that liked him! Even the "date" that they had last Christmas meant basically nothing... They met each other alone in her private park, and she even received flowers from him… It was a happy moment, for sure, but it was obvious that even afterwards Fuyuki didn't understand her feelings.

"Then, why don't you say that you love him right now?" A voice inside her screamed. "You could get rid of this frustration! Use this opportunity! Think you're about to be killed by those Kirurus outside and do it!"

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Nishizawa herself asked, and the second voice just remaining silent afterwards. "You're only myself, after all… and… it seems I just can't do it…"

"Forget it!" Keroro immediately stood up, holding a smile. "Well, let's just explore this room and find an exit!" She proclaimed, pointing at the other side of the room, which had another empty doorway.

"Alright, sergeant." Fuyuki stood up. "Let's go, Nishizawa?" Fuyuki extended his hand to the only other person in the room who was still down. Momoka smiled, holding his hand and getting up, forgetting, for a moment, her frustration.

"Hey, Fuyuki," Keroro asked curiously while they walked into another room, "Did you ever hear any Pekoponian legend about a place like this?"

"I'm not sure." Fuyuki said. "There are some old myths and legends about a tower that was supposed to reach the skies, to reach god. Tower of Babel, Ziggurat of Enmerkar, the Zakuali of the flood. However, this doesn't match it. In every story, the tower was destroyed because people suddenly became unable to communicate." Fuyuki looked at a drawing in a wall resembling Kiruru itself. "This tower is seemingly complete, and Kiruru's ability involves making communication easier, even breaking language barriers, with the telepathy it's able to give to anyone, not making communication harder."

"Don't forget that this model is slightly different from the last one," Keroro pointed at the red eyes of a Kiruru that had just appeared, floating in front of them. "See, it has red eyes and a Y emblem!"

"Huh… Sergeant…" Fuyuki poked Keroro's shoulder, bringing her back to reality.

Keroro blinked, finally realizing that she was standing right in front of a real Kiruru. She quickly jumped frightened, hiding behind Fuyuki and Momoka.

"You're useless!" Momoka yelled while a few lateral strands of her hair suddenly hardened into spikes. She ran to the alien android, trying to punch it, but the creature simply hovered to the left, dodging her fist. Momoka turned around, prepared to kick it, however, before she could do that she noticed that other two similar monsters were holding Fuyuki and hesitated.

Keroro got up, holding a keronian rifle and pointing it at the Kirurus grabbing Fuyuki, however, before she even fired, a Kiruru extended its arm, punching through the weapon.

"Fuyuki…" A familiar voice unexpectedly echoed in that room. Suddenly, two black tentacles came from the shadows, slicing in half both Kirurus that held Fuyuki. He fell on the floor afterwards, relieved, but still surprised.

"Alisa…?" Fuyuki wondered looking at nearby room, covered in shadows. Slowly, the figure of a girl formed from the shadows, revealing the Dark Hunter, Alisa Southerncross.

"It's nice to meet you again." She said, a faint smile drawn on her lips.

"Thanks, Alisa."

Momoka's frustration quickly returned during the scene. "What… What's up with those locked eyes… and why does he call her by her first name unlike everyone else?"

"LORD FUYUKI!" Both Fuyuki and Alisa were startled and looked at the annoyed green haired girl. Keroro tapped her right foot impatiently. "I'm sorry for interrupting your great scene, lord Fuyuki, but, lady Alisa, there's still another one!" She pointed at a lone Kiruru that was standing in front of the group. Strangely, the creature's scowl seemed to vanish for a moment when everyone actually looked at it, it seemed almost happy to be finally noticed.

"Daddy."

"Understood." The seemingly electronic voice form Alisa's headpiece answered. The two cat ears almost instantly changed shape into two long scythes, which came down, cutting the head the remaining Kiruru's head. Almost immediately afterwards, the blades disappeared and the shadow reformed tentacles again. The tentacles grabbed pieces of the defeated Kiruru and absorbed the fragments unto themselves.

Immediately afterwards, uncountable red eyes appeared everywhere around the group, Kirurus slowly materializing into reality everywhere. Most of them quickly flew towards Alisa, grabbing her limbs and even the tentacles created by her "father".

"Fuyuki, run!" She yelled before even more Kirurus appeared, covering her completely. Momoka, Fuyuki and Keroro quickly started running in different directions, but it was a worthless effort. The red eyes were everywhere, quickly materializing into more and more Kirurus.

"Kururu! Kururu! Did something happen?" Keroro yelled repeatedly, but only heard static as answer. She ended up running back to the locked door, trying uselessly to push it, but just froze after failing to do it.

She looked perplexedly at the synthetic Keronians which surrounded her, sweating cold. Would he really die like that? One of the Kiruru, floating right in front of the sergeant raised its arm, the palm of its hand facing Keroro. The arm then proceeded to extended itself somehow flying right in her direction.

The green haired girl closed her eyes, expecting to feel a blade piercing her chest. However, rather than that, "it… tickles…?"

She opened her eyes. The creature's arm hadn't pierced her. Rather, it was somehow merging with her body.

"Keron Star." The Kiruru seemed surprised when its red eyes reflected the star shaped bow that tied Keroro's hair. Its eyes started shinning strongly as it removed its hand from Keroro's body. Soon, the seemingly endless Kiruru army started fading out, disappearing into the shadows.

"I'm… alive…" Keroro's legs weakened and she staggered, falling right afterwards. She rested on the floor for minutes, recovering her breath and calming down, before actually thinking coherently again. After collecting her thoughts, she got up, finally remembering the others.

"Lord Fuyuki!" She yelled his name several times while running back to the room where she had last seen the others, however, no one answered.

"Lady Momoka! Lady Alisa!" Keroro froze. "Did the Kirurus get them...?"

"Is there anyone here! Sergeant Major Kururu, if you can hear me, answer now!" Keroro shouted repeatedly, but received no answer, just silence. "Anyone! Please!"

"Sergeant!" The boy reappeared, panting, but seemingly unhurt.

"Lord Fuyuki!" Keroro smiled and jumped right into Fuyuki's arms, completely ignoring the heavier weight of a human body compared to a keronian one. As a result, both ended up on the floor, lying beside each other.

"Sorry!" The sergeant quickly go up, excusing herself. However, as soon as she took a good look at Fuyuki's face, her peaceful smile vanished into annoyance. She pointed at the middle of the boy's forehead with her index finger "An Y mark… Don't tell me a giant Kiruru will appear at any moment now…"

"Huh?" Fuyuki was confused for a second, but memories of the previous Kirurus they had found quickly explained what the Sergeant meant. Some Kirurus could give marks to people and absorb some of their emotional spectrum to amplify their own power. That wasn't good…

///

Far away from that tower, a computer continued a solitary countdown…

VITAL SIGNS OF KERORO PLATOON: NEGATIVE #1 THROUGH #5

AUTOMATIC COUNTDOWN INITIATED - 20 DAYS REMAINING

////////////////////////////////

Keroro Information Corner

Alisa Southerncross – A hunter of creatures from the so called "dark race", which seems to be any abnormal living being, including aliens. She's introduced, alongside her adoptive parent, after the halfway point of the 3rd season of the anime and in volume 12 of the manga.

/////////

Notes: Like I've already said… this chapter became far too large, so it ended up cut in half.

Anyway, next chapter: Everyone who received Kiruru's mark starts acting strangely, meanwhile, Keroro finds the control room of the tower, and can easily use its Kiruru army to conquer Earth, _but_...


	6. Kiru Y strikes back!

CHAPTER 5

Fuyuki stood in front of Keroro, looking at the various corridors around them worriedly. "Shouldn't we go after Nishizawa and Alisa?"

The green haired girl crossed her arms. "Not really. We'd probably just get lost. Look, the Kiruru seem to have disappeared, so we should just wait here, Lord Fuyuki."

"Ok…" Fuyuki nodded. The Sergeant was probably right. Still… The eerie silence of that tower had returned, but, even so, he couldn't hear any footsteps.

Fuyuki sit on the floor, and soon Keroro did the same, stretching her legs alongside it. He observed the green haired girl's face for a while. "It's just so weird… The sergeant's way of speaking and mannerisms generally haven't changed much… but still… lately, I haven't felt really at ease next to him…eh… her… " Fuyuki stopped, distracted when Keroro suddenly blinked and stared directly at him.

"Any problem, lord Fuyuki?" She asked curiously.

"It's nothing." Fuyuki said, scratching the back of his head. The silence was finally dispelled by the sounds of footsteps hitting the metallic floor tiles.

Keroro and Fuyuki got up, and before long, Alisa and Momoka returned to the intersection. It almost seemed like they had just awakened from some bad dream. There were no Kirurus anywhere and no one was even hurt.

"Gero?" Keroro pointed at their foreheads.

"There's something here?" Momoka touched her own forehead.

"A Y mark, like this one." Fuyuki said, touching the faint symbol on his head.

"Can you remove it, daddy?" Alisa wondered. The black alien resting on top of her head created claws and covered Alisa's mark with them. However, when he moved the shadowy mass away from her face, the mark was still there.

"This isn't a normal mark… I can tell that much. There's nothing I can do to remove it as it is currently." The voice coming from Alisa's black cat ears complained. He didn't like that interference. Even if it had no real effect up to that moment, that mark was obviously meant to do something. However, removing it was beyond his powers.

"Sergeant, the door is open, we can go back now." Fuyuki had returned, accompanied by his sister, who also had a Y on her forehead.

"I still need to find an important thing here…" Keroro replied weakly. There's no way the other ones would stay there after that incident.

"We can return later, leader." Kururu's voice echoed in Keroro's ear, just low enough so that the other ones couldn't hear anything. "Ku, ku, ku, I've discovered something quite interesting about those Kirurus."

It almost seemed like what had just happened was just a bad dream. One by one, each person reappeared, completely untouched, besides the Y on their foreheads. Quickly the entire group had been reunited right outside of the tower. The Kirurus had completely disappeared and everyone besides Keroro had had been unconscious for a few minutes and received a Y on their forehead, but, otherwise, everything was fine.

"There aren't more of those creatures here anymore." Alisa said. "I'm going somewhere else now. Fuyuki, don't you want to come too?"

"Sorry, Alisa, but it's already late, we're going home now, right, sis?" Fuyuki backed away from her. She had no common sense about some matters.

"Huh… That's right, lord Fuyuki!"

"So, after all, we couldn't find any special weapon here besides those berserker Kiruru. Hmph. Useless, like always, Keroro." Giroro grunted, scowling at her incompetent leader.

"Erase this thing, stupid frog!" Natsumi complained, already back in her yellow dress, pointing at the Y on her forehead.

"This place is just boring!" Momoka complained, before silently adding to herself "and I couldn't even stay alone with Fuyuki!"

"Come on guys. Don't forget to avoid any strong emotions. We don't want to feed another Kiruru!" Keroro tried to calm the air down, but failed completely.

"Either way, there's no reason to stay here anymore." Kururu interrupted the party, carrying a smirk. "Why don't we all just return to Japan right now?"

"That's a great idea, Sergeant Major Kururu!" Keroro went forward, raising her hand to the skies. "There's nothing to do here anymore!"

"The stupid frog… giving up so easily?" Natsumi questioned. Keroro's attitude was obviously weird, but no one wanted to stay there any longer and just went along with the plan this time. A few hours later, after the sun had set and the moon illuminated the night, the keronian transport craft returned to the tower, landing in the same location.

Its front gate opened and Kururu came from inside. "Alright, leader. I'll make the preparations… ku, ku, ku!"

From inside the transport plane, Keroro, covered in shadows, saluted the Sergeant Major, grinning diabolically. "Everything is in your hands now, Sergeant Major Kururu. Pekopon will be ours… in 24 hours! Gero, gero, gero!"

///KeroGirls – 05: Kiru-Y strikes back! Yes, sir!///

A purple keronian stood alone in the middle of a sterile gray corridor, looking at his home planet through a window. The green planet slowly became smaller and smaller as the ship distanced itself from it.

That particular keronian carried an eternal scowl, like Giroro, but his was even more accentuated due to his helmet, covered his eyes partially, keeping a permanent frown on his face. If that weren't enough, his eyes were all covered by yellow lens, giving him quite an aggressive look for a keronian. Like Giroro, he kept a belt across his body, rather than wearing an emblem on his belly.

Yet, even through all those masks, the heaviness on Garuru's eyes was visible. After staring through the glass alone for a few minutes, he deviated his gaze towards the corridor as he heard someone approaching. It was Chief Medic Pururu, who was just passing through, reading a small report.

"Chief Medic, how was your visit to Pekopon? You didn't talk much after returning." Garuru said with his usual deep voice, without even turning to look at the pink keronian.

"There was nothing strange there. Your bother was healthy too." Pururu trembled slightly. "Why the sudden interest?"

The platoon leader turned around, facing Pururu directly. "Haven't you heard the news from the HQ? They're preparing the new special forces team to take over the Pekopon invasion operation."

"They… are…?" Pururu staggered, looking in shock at her leader.

"Do you know why?"

"No…" Pururu nodded negatively, sweating nervously.

"Because they disappeared completely 11 days ago." Garuru's gaze was sending chills to Pururu. His pupils were perfectly visible through his yellow lenses. "You returned from the last check up there yesterday, wasn't it, Chief Medic? Shouldn't you know the situation in that front better than anyone else?"

"Yes, lieutenant Garuru…" Pururu lowered her head.

"So, what are you hiding?" The platoon leader asked, looking harshly at his suspicious subordinate.

"Zeroro has disappeared?" A whispering voice reached the two keronians as a third soldier's presence in that location was finally noticed. He was a keronian who had the entire left side of his body replaced by cybernetic components. His organic half had a light gray tone, with several white bands covering his mouth. His metallic body was mostly featureless, just a metallic version of a keronian's silhouette, the only exception was the battle claw and spiked armor on his arm, features that came straight from an the battle armor of keronian assassins.

To complete his weird figure, he had black eyes with red pupils – even though one might think that it was just a consequence of his implants, those were actually natural colors. In spite of that grotesque figure, he had gone completely unnoticed in that corridor up to that moment. He turned his back to the others, quickly dashing through the corridor.

"Lance Corporal Zoruru! Wait!" Garuru yelled, but got no response from the assassin, who went on with his obsession with a rematch against the blue ninja of the Keroro Platoon.

"Seriously," Pururu said, walking around Garuru with a completely serious face, "each member of this platoon is extremely capable, but don't you think we're lacking on actual fellowship?"

"What?" Garuru calmed down as his pupils finally vanishing.

"Each member of this platoon mostly lives in their own world. Outside of missions, we barely interact, don't you think so? Everything ends up well usually, but don't you think the Lance Corporal's attitude right now shows that this can be problematic too?" Pururu continued speaking, hoping Garuru would just go along with it and ignore that other problem.

"It's true…"

"Then, why don't we take a vacation together? We could go to Planet Doinaka or Planet Maron…"

"You might be correct, Chief Medic…" Garuru grinned "However, I think there's a more interesting place for such vacation…"

The Chief Medic looked worriedly at her leader… "You don't mean…"

"Pekopon." Garuru finished his sentence, crossing his arms. "See if you can stop Zoruru before he tries to go there by himself, I'll talk to the superiors to make this arrangement."

"O-ok…" Pururu saluted her leader. The situation seemed to be worse than she had thought. Did the Keroro platoon even know about this replacement order? They didn't really seem to be very worried about that situation back on Pekopon…

///

A new day started, however one person refused to get up. A green haired girl yawned, still lying on her bed. She was dressed in pajamas, green pants and shirt, alongside a yellow hat. The center of the shirt was white and had a yellow star drawn on it, resembling a cosplay of her keronian body. Curiously, or maybe not, her hair was still tied even then. "I need to sleep more, don't bother me now…"

"You're really useless." Giroro concluded. She was standing in that room, dressed in her usual uniform, looking at her leader, who was still sleeping peacefully. The Sergeant had a peaceful face while sleeping and it only annoyed her even more. She was useless, coward and had ordered the construction of the weapon that had turned them into pekoponian girls.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, an idea dawned on her mind. She stared at the piece almost magically keeping her hair in place, the Keron Star. The symbol of the leader of the keronian invasion troops. Keroro didn't deserve it. Yet, in her arrogance, took it for granted.

"Yes," Giroro murmured, crouching next to Keroro's bed, looking intently at the star shaped bow "I'm the one who deserves this." Unnoticed to her, the Y on her forehead was glowing brightly. She raised her hands, almost touching Keroro's hair, but stopped. "Wha-what am I thinking!" Giroro asked herself, before hurriedly leaving the room.

"Did anyone call me…?" Keroro just drooled, still half asleep.

///

Elsewhere, Natsumi approached a bus stop next to a large square. She had awakened that day somewhat indisposed, but decided to go meet her friends anyway, in spite of that strange mark in her forehead. She wore a dark blue miniskirt and a weird combination of a short sleeved orange shirt worn over a long sleeved yellow turtleneck.

The plaza was relatively empty. There were a few people walking around, it wasn't crowded at all. Two girls around Natsumi's own age were there waiting for the redhead. One was Satsuki, dressed in a jeans and a green jacket, the other one was a girl with long black hair and a light, almost sleepy, eyes, Yayoi Shimotsuki, who sported a sleeveless dark blue dress. The later had a fragile physique and clearly wasn't as much into physical activities as her two other friends. Both had been Natsumi's friends years before she had ever met Keror and the other aliens, and they still hanged around together, though she hadn't ever told them anything related to the aliens.

"Natsumi, what's this thing on you forehead?" Satsuki asked while she looked curiously at the Y mark lightly burned on her skin.

"Great… Thanks very much, stupid frog…" Natsumi muttered angrily. Why couldn't they have noticed her new clothes rather than that stupid mark?

"Hm… I think I've seen something like that before…" Yayoi tried to remember something, but just couldn't. She wasn't quite sure what it was supposed to be, but the weird mark bothered her somehow.

"Shut up! You're annoying!" Natsumi complained, just walking past the other girls. She really didn't want to make up some stupid excuse for that mark. A faint glow appeared on the mark, but it was almost imperceptible due to the sunlight.

"Eh…? What's up with that attitude?" Satsuki protested. "Let's go somewhere else, Yayoi!"

"Hm… There's something weird here…" The long haired girl stood in place for a while, but ended up dragged by the other girl. Unnoticed to both, another "Y", almost like a small burn, appeared on Satsuki's forehead.

Natsumi looked over at a small ticket for a live presentation from 623 that she had bought, and thought about going after her friends again, but quickly dismissed the idea. It'd be fun even without them. They were just an annoyance anyway.

Just after she started heading to the location, a sudden cloud of smoke blocked burst forth out of nowhere. Her eyebrows twitched. Why did Koyuki always make those extravagant entrances?

The ninja girl leaped from the cloud of smoke, gathering attention from the passersby around them. "Na-tsu-mi! Good morning!"

"That idiot…" Natsumi complained. "Go bother someone else!" The redhead yelled, leaving behind a shocked Koyuki.

"Natsumi…?"

"What was that all about, Koyuki?" Dororo appeared almost out of nowhere, standing close to Koyuki herself. She was dressed in blue overalls and a plain white shirt. She was also wearing a small gray scarf around her neck and gray boots, looking like a person who had just arrived from a farm, though the medical mask covering her mouth didn't fit well with that image.

"Dororo…" Koyuki had no reaction. She was just stunned by the aggressive behavior from the usually serene ninja.

"What are you trying to do? Making a fool of yourself in front of everyone?" Dororo glared at Koyuki. "Ninjas learn to be walk in the shadows and hide their presence to be stealthy, not to announce their presence everywhere, Koyuki." The Y mark on Dororo's forehead was radiating an unseen glow as she walked right past her friend.

Koyuki was just stunned, standing in the entrance alone for a few moments before the flow of students returned to the school's gate. Her own Y mask glowed, and quickly her stunned expression became a devious grin. "Stealthy, eh?"

"What…?" Dororo looked behind her perplexedly, but Koyuki had vanished. "My words just now…" The blue haired ninja said, looking at her own hands. "Those words weren't mine…"

Meanwhile, elsewhere, a lone girl dressed in a black French maid uniform stood next to a crater, glaring insanely at it while grinning. "You asked me to clean this, didn't you, PAUL?" Tamama yelled angrily, facing backwards suddenly and pointing at the source of her anger, Paul Moriyama.

The old butler stood firmly, looking sternly at Tamama. He stood among broken walls and floor tiles, but his suit was basically untouched, "Everyone in the Nishizawa Peach Group must follow their path and built their own lives. There's no room for friendship or charity. If you lost your mascot role, you must find a new path!"

"Heh… I'll find my own path, Paul…" Tamama lowered her head, grinning as a dark aura enveloped her body, a sphere of black energy solidifying on her right hand. Contrasting with that shadow, a Y glowed on her forehead. ",as Nishizawa Group's… No… Pekopon's… Ruler!"

"If that's how you want…" Paul distanced his legs from each other and shouted a battle cry while a red aura enveloped his own body and his pupils vanished, wind blew around him creating a small circle "Come!"

The two fighters rushed towards each other, vanishing into blurs right before an explosion covered the entire battlefield.

Back in a normal neighborhood, Fuyuki, in his casual clothing, a white shirt and blue pants, observed a ruined wooden house in the middle of an otherwise average neighborhood. Inside the building, a girl dressed in a white kimono was standing, looking around for a while before nodding disappointedly. Her figure, including her long black hair, was translucent and her clothes were unnaturally clean, a fact that became obvious when contrasted to the dirty ruins of that wooden house.

"Thanks, ghosty!" Fuyuki bowed to the ghost girl. Even though she was supposed to haunt his home, sometimes it seemed like everyone forgot that detail, even the ghost herself.

As soon as the image of the girl disappeared, Fuyuki lowered his head. That was supposedly a haunted spot, but he was disappointed to learn that it seemed to be just a sham. Of course, he didn't need to see a ghost there to verify the existence of ghosts or anything like that, but sometimes it seemed that every supernatural occurrence in the entire world only happened around him, and, when they did, they happened all the time, just removing the importance of those events. The ghost girl that had just left… When he first learned about her, it seemed interesting, but afterwards she was awfully, normal, besides one or two days. The same could be said about the Keroro platoon… What once seemed special, interesting, became routine.

He liked the occult due to the mystery that surrounded it and the thrill of uncovering the unknown… However, sometimes it seemed like the entire world had nothing to offer him anymore. Not only was the world depressingly normal, it just disgusted him how often humans made up such blatant lies just to promote themselves.

"Humans are rotten, the world is rotten."

"What?" Fuyuki abruptly stopped after those words came into his mind. What was that all about? He was disappointed, sure, but he didn't even sound like himself! Had he just been possessed by a ghost from that house?

"No, she said that there was nothing there." He concluded, quickly focusing on his next suspect. "Could it be this mark...?"

///

Back in the Hinata residence, Keroro had finally gotten up. She was inspecting the strangely empty Hinate residence.

"What's this all about?" She complained after looking at the empty living room. "I get up a little late and everyone disappears!"

"Un-cle!" Mois came from the kitchen, holing what looked like a plastic green gun, patterns of yellow stars and blue circles spread all over it. She was in her human facade, dressed in the blue skirt and blue blazer of some school uniform.

"Lady Mois!" The green haired girl calmed down after finding the planet destructor, "So, there's someone still here! What happened to everyone else?"

Mois smiled. However, there was something different, rather than a comforting radiance, Keroro just felt shivers while looking at her face. Somehow, it seemed like there were shadows projected on her face, accentuating her eyelashes and mouth. There was just something… disturbing… about her.

"I think you've already been gone for enough time, Uncle! You could say, time to return?" Mois said, raising the "you're one of us" gun and pointing it at the green haired girl standing before her.

"Hu… Lady Mois… don't you remember what happened to Giroro?" Keroro's smile broke, but she lightly held the gun. Angol Mois couldn't be serious!

"I do! But… you could say a dead Uncle is better than no Uncle!" The Y mark on her glowed strongly.

"What…? But I'm right here!" The Sergeant raised her hands defensively, stepping away from the obviously weird Mois.

"You're uncle, really?" Mois suddenly started waving the weapon around with one hand and placed a finger next to her mouth with another. "Are you 2 feet tall?"

"Currently, no, but…

"Is your skin green?"

"Huh… Does the hair count?"

"Do you go crazy when the humidity gets high?"

"Of course-… Wait… now that you mention it… I didn't change that other day…"

"Do you have manly thick eyebrows?"

"Wait!" The green haired girl protested, "I never even had eyebrows in my real body!"

"You don't even know Uncle Keroro, so you aren't him! You're a fake!" Mois said, firing a shot towards Keroro, who jumped over a sofa, landing next to a wall.

"But, don't worry, uncle! I'll fix you right now!"

"What's this all about!" The Sergeant complained while she ran alongside the wall, escaping from several shots. She rushed outside as soon as she could, slamming open the glass doors and running right to a red tent located outside.

"Corporal Giroro! Corporal Giroro! You're in here, right? Mois is crazy, help me!" She shacked the tent repeatedly, however, the only reply that she received was a bullet flying from inside the tent almost hitting her head.

"Don't make me kill you right now, Keroro!" Giroro's voiced threatened her. "I already have enough reasons to rip that Keron Star from you, don't give me any more!"

"Gi-Giroro?" Keroro looked behind just in time to see Mois aiming the special weapon while holding a devious smile.

///

Fuyuki was returning home, still worried about that event from earlier, when he suddenly stumbled on someone else.

"I'm sorry." He excused himself to the girl and was about to continue on his way, but quickly stopped when he finally noticed who was standing in front of him. "Alisa?"

The dark hunter was dressed in a female school uniform of Fuyuki's school, still keeping her black leggings under the uniform.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Fuyuki wondered, somewhat surprised.

"Supernatural events always seem to follow you around. So, we'll stay in this city for some time." Alisa said, pointing at Fuyuki. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"Ah… no. Not at all!" Fuyuki smiled nervously. Alisa could be so weirdly direct sometimes.

"But it bothers ME!" Momoka appeared out of nowhere, dressed in a pink battle suit. The armor covered her chest, forearms and ankles, revealing a skintight white jumpsuit under it in the unprotected parts. Her right hand was covered by a cannon shaped similarly to Tamama's keronian head rather than a metallic glove. Her eyes were glaring intently at Alisa, revealing that her hidden personality was in control at the time.

Both girls exchanged glances, sparks flew between them as their Y marks glowed.

"Their marks…" Fuyuki noticed their shine, but just remained still.

"Alisa, is there a problem?" The creature shaped like cat ears, lying on Alisa's head, asked, after noticing her abnormal behavior.

"This girl… irritates me." It was Alisa's only reply.

"I'm not fond of you either, monster!" Momoka replied in defiance, aiming the Tamama cannon at the other girl.

"Stop!" Fuyuki stood between them. "Don't you see that there's something weird going on? You aren't like this! It's Kiruru's mark!"

The boy looked at Nishizawa. "You remember, don't you? Something like this happened before! You too, Alisa! I didn't know you at the time, but you remember the "Revocommunication, right?"

"You mean, when the humans got X marks in their bodies and received telepathy and mind reading during a few days? That was related to keronian activity?" Nebula, Alisa's adoptive parent, asked, its white eye appearing inside the cat ear, looking at Fuyuki curiously.

"Yes! I don't understand what's happening right now very well, but it must be related to the Kirurus too!"

"If-if you say so…" Momoka lowered her weapon while her eyes stopped glaring insanely. Alisa just continued as she was before, though deviating her sigh from the other girl.

"Help me!" Keroro ran through the streets at her highest speed, but Mois could still keep up with her while wearing her human guise and firing sporadically shots with the transformation weapon, though they just seemed to hit the pavement itself.

"Daddy."

"Understood, Alisa." The ears from her head extended themselves and quickly morphed into huge shadowy hands which swiftly grabbed the two girls.

"Sergeant? What is happening here?" Fuyuki asked, observing the ponytailed girl who was placed next to him, while Mois uselessly tried to break free from Nebula's grasp.

"Is this green haired girl that green keronian? Sergeant Keroro?" Nebula wondered curiously.

"Yes, that's him… or her…" Fuyuki answered embarrassedly. "It's a long story, so let's talk about that later."

"Lord Fuyuki? You're normal, right?" Keroro grabbed Fuyuki's shirt as soon as the dark hand released her, "Giroro and Mois are crazy!"

"Wait… You don't know why this happened, Sergeant? I thought it might have something to do with the Y marks." Fuyuki said, pointing at the mark on his forehead. Keroro looked at it and quickly just staring at it in disbelief.

"Huh… Could you release him?" Momoka shoved the green haired girl out of the way, looking at her angrily. "So, what do you know about this mark?"

"Gero…! I should have called Kururu as soon as I got up today… She was supposed to analyze those Kirurus…"

"Then do it now, airhead!" Nishizawa yelled, shacking the Sergeant repeatedly.

"Ok… Let me try it… Sergeant Major Kururu! Sergeant Major Kururu!" Keroro placed a hand next to her ear and asked repeatedly, obtaining an answer after a few seconds of static.

"Ku, ku, ku… Finally remembered, eh, leader?" Thousands of kilometers from that place, Kururu was sitting comfortably in a dark room surrounded by monitors everywhere. There were no actual lights, the only illumination came from the monitor screens that were floating everywhere in that room. Several mousse, keyboards, laptops and entire control panels were lying on the floor and Kururu herself was a mess, her hat fallen on the floor, leaving her long unbraided hair, that usually remained hidden inside it, falling all over her.

"So, have you already taken control of the Kirurus?"

"Not completely. I can't change their basic functions, but I can direct their targets, control their general movement, if the unit hasn't fused yet, and could even turn them off right now." Kururu answered, looking at a monitor that showed several "y" spread around a world map, at least half of them over Japan.

"Anyway, leader, I've got news for you, these aren't normal Kirurus. They're Kiru-Ys."

"Gero? What does that mean?"

"They're ancient prototype Kirurus that were forbidden by the space police. Unlike the other Kirurus that feed on emotions or were simple battle machines, this one was designed to mimic and combine with various species. It was originally created to invade through mimicry."

"Invasion through mimicry?" Keroro said it aloud, attracting unwanted attention from the others who were unable to hear Kururu's voice.

"This kind of Kiruru is able to absorb and amplify selfish thoughts of one's heart, but only after becoming one with its target, fusing with it and hiding in its own subconscious. The intended result would be the target destroying itself over time. Officially, it was used only once by the ancient Keron Army. They were sent to some unimportant planet inhabited by a race similar to Pekopon's dinosaurs. However, the test ended up in a disaster which was erased from Keron's history books. Ku, ku, ku…"

Kururu continued. "Kuh… these Kirurus originally meant to create confusion and strife in their test operation, provoking the creatures to destroy themselves, however, somehow, in less than one year, it transformed itself alongside the race it had infiltrated, developing a powerful civilization that quickly became a galactic menace. Thanks to its great adaptability, this Kiru-Y revealed itself to be not a weapon to invade through mimicry, but one that could invade through evolution."

"Evolution…?" Keroro whispered.

"Could you say something, stupid? We can't hear anything!" Fuyuki strongly pushed Keroro's arm, staring intently at her face.

"Stupid…? Lo-lord Fuyuki?" Keroro was startled by Fuyuki's expression. His angry gaze chilled her entire body. They resembled the angry eyes that she had seen before a few times when Fuyuki was extremely angry, but these seemed to have come nowhere and seemed even colder than usual.

The Sergeant looked at the Y mark in his forehead for a few seconds, pondering her next action. "This Y mark in your heads… it means that a Kiruru has fused with you." Keroro silenced afterwards, looking down.

"What?" The collective reaction was of surprise, even Mois stopped struggling after hearing that. Afterwards, everyone stood still, waiting for the end of Keroro's dialogue.

"Anyway," Kururu's voice echoed again in Keroro's head, "The Angol family had to act and destroy that entire race to protect the universe. However… there was still another problem. This Kiruru wasn't originally developed on Keron, but, here, on Pekopon, by a previous Keronian invasion force. After the incident, they tried their best to seal and hide this tower from the outside world, alongside with the remaining Kiru-Y prototypes. They also left behind various bases and other objects on Pekopon… including…"

"…the 2 other ancient Kirurus that we found before?" Keroro inquired.

"There were 3 ancient types, actually, but that's it. It seems that their protective measures couldn't last forever. This batch of Kirurus had reactivated by themselves somehow and started a slow infiltration of this planet. When we broke through the Anti-Barrier, the system was fully reactivated, and, right now, there are thousands of Kirurus spreading themselves all over this planet."

Kururu grinned. "One of them is inside that Angol clan girl right now. I suppose you've already noticed it… Her abilities will eventually be analyzed and passed on to the other units. Not even the Angol clan would be able to oppose us if we just let the Kirurus continue their operation. Basically, if we continue this invasion attempt, we could conquer not only Pekopon, but the entire universe. So, what do you say, leader? Ku, ku, ku…"

"Conquer… the universe…?" Keroro just gasped while Kururu's revelation got through her. "Wait… are you really Kururu?"

"I'm not stupid enough to mix up my own emotions with the ones from some android. Too bad others can't do the same."

Keroro glanced at Fuyuki, whose expression had returned to normal, without the weird focused eyes from before. She sighed. "Deactivate the Kirurus, Sergeant Major Kururu. This is an order." Keroro said.

"What…? I don't think I heard that very well."

"I'm telling you to deactivate the Kiruru army, Sergeant Major!" Keroro shouted, cutting communications right afterwards.

"Ku, ku, ku… Are you serious, leader? Very well…"

"Everything will be okay, I guess." Keroro smiled weakly to the group.

///

Giroro was standing still in a small corridor in the first floor of the Hinata residence, looking at a closed door in front of her.

The door itself was nothing special, just a usual wooden door. The only notable detail was a small board with the word "Winter" hanging on that door. Yes, that was Fuyuki's room, where the strongest weapon of the Keronian army was kept hidden most of the time.

The corporal sighed as she opened the door. She shouldn't need to do this. No one was there, as expected. She inspected the room. There was a small table with a laptop on it, a bookshelf with various occult related junk, like a red skull and various books, a bed next to the window, a closet at the opposite side and a some drawers beside it.

The only places inconspicuous, but big enough, to hide the Keroball were probably the closet and the drawers beside it. She chose the closet, raising her arms to open the door but stopping immediately afterwards.

She intended to steal the Keroball for herself, Keroro had no right to be a leader anymore. "This is her… damn it! HIS fault." Giroro bit her own lips. She really hated when she caught herself referencing any of them with female nouns. Unknown to Giroro, the Y mark on her forehead had an incandescent red glow…

///

Kururu sighed. Keroro continued to disappoint her at every opportunity. Well, no, she couldn't call it a disappointment. After all, that answer was perfectly predictable considering her leader's attachment to the Pekoponians.

However, Kururu was different, or so she told herself. A simple look at the monitor screen floating right in front of her revealed that she was about to follow Keroro's orders and stop the Kiruru, a simple prompt in that screen was everything that remained in the way.

"You aren't special, Kururu," a familiar voice echoed through the room, startling even the keronian genius. The face of a recognizable white haired teen suddenly appeared in front of the monitor, staring right into Kururu's eyes, piercing through her glasses.

"You…!" Even if only for a brief moment, Kururu couldn't hide her surprised, pushing the chair she was sitting in slightly backwards when the figure emerged. The Mutsumi that was standing there was identical to the one that Kururu had met shortly after arriving at Pekopon, wearing the same open green blazer, white shirt, gray pants and a white knit cap.

"You aren't any different from the others," Mutsumi continued, smirking. "Just like the other keronians, you got used to your life on this planet. To this routine." He talked while walking around Kururu's chair, while she followed his movements intently.

"Ku,ku,ku…" Kururu laughed, her hand resting near her mouth, any traces of surprise in her face having already vanished. "What are you trying to do? Did you really think I'd be moved by that… Kiru-Y 01?"

"You got me…" The fake Mutsumi said, shrugging his shoulders, but still keeping the facade. "However, what I've said isn't a lie. According to my analysis of your own memories, Sergeant Major, you were someone that always could live by yourself, a self made man who rose through the keronian army rankings in an unseen fashion. Yet, after arriving on Pekopon, you actually got attached to 'others'. The Keronians, the girl from the Angol clan, the Hinata kids… and, of course, there's the one person you consider your equal. The one whose appearance I'm borrowing right now."

"Kuh. You'd just ignore me if I told you that you've misunderstood me completely, wouldn't you…? But there's nothing that can be don," Kururu grinned. "You're just a mindless program after all, whose reactions might emulate a living being's, but are in fact just illusions, attitudes drawn directly from your core programming. After all, isn't everything you're doing right now an attempt to continue your meaningless 'invasion' that would just result in your own self disappearing?"

"Perhaps. However, my single minded objective allows me to be a more efficient invader than any real keronian could ever be." The fake Saburo smiled while passing his hands through Kururu's hair, prompting her to slide her chair slightly backwards, gaining some distance from the apparition. "Like I had been saying, Kururu, alongside those bonds, you've earned something else. Weakness."

The mimicry Saburo spread his arms, and a translucent black globe appeared between his hands, fading out of nothingness. "Remember your weakness! Think about how many times you've needed someone else's help in these last few years. Remember how pathetic you've been in during so many missions!" The shadow laughed a bit, before continuing. "Just look at your current body! You could put the blame of your failures on your leader or even on a lack of interest from your part, but you know very well that you're slowly becoming just as bad as the others."

Mutsumi's eyes shined with a red light as he slowly became translucent, revealing a Kiru-Y floating in the air, mimicking every one of his moves. "Let yourself be enhanced by me, Kururu. You could become your old self again. No, you could surpass your old self and anyone else by orders of magnitude!"

The image solidified again, hiding the artificial keronian. "Wouldn't a universal revolution be something wonderful for your old self? Wouldn't spreading chaos for the whole cosmos bring joy without equal? To see the end of these old boring days and create a new age… Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"Kuh. You're boring." Kururu sighed, turning back towards the floating monitor and the control panel that were behind her and quickly activating a key without hesitation. "I press."

Immediately afterwards, the Saburo and Kiru-Y vanished, it was like they never were really there. Kururu leaned on her chair tiredly, sweating. "Idiot…" She thought, "Had you not appeared here, I might have actually let you continue to stay active. Ku, ku, ku…"

Kururu turned the chair again to look at the place the Kiru-Y had been occupying and smiled. "Sorry, but it seems you're too dangerous to continue operating."

"Is that so…?"

A familiar voice hit Kururu's ears, one that she knew better than anyone else. Her own keronian voice. She immediately got up from the chair and looked at it, just to see what a yellow keronian with huge glasses standing in the previously empty room.

The keronian raised a hand, leaving it right beside his mouth and started laughing with a familiar voice. "Ku, ku, ku…"

"Huh…?" She looked perplexedly at the image, her glasses almost falling from her face for once, dropping just enough to reveal surprised red eyes behind them.

"Ku, ku, ku…" The Kururu apparition laughed, mimicking Kururu's old voice perfectly. "Too bad, little girl, I've already won."

///

Next to a large building, there were many girls standing in line, waiting for their chance to get to a small entrance. Some pamphlets forgotten on the streets revealed that a live presentation of the local radio show star, the mysterious 623, was going to take place there.

Natsumi stood in that line, staring at the girls in front of her. She meant to go there with Yayoi, Satsuki and Koyuki, but ended up going alone after what happened earlier. Unknown to her, a shadow was atop the nearby building, observing her for a few minutes before vanishing.

Below, the redhead was just staring at the line, which didn't seem to move at all ever since she had arrived there.

"Why is no one moving?" Unknown to the frustrated teen, her "Y" mark slowly started replicating itself, similar marks appearing in several other annoyed girls that were standing in that line.

///

Keroro and the other had returned to the Hinata residence, and were in the living room, Fuyuki sitting between Momoka and Alisa on a sofa while Keroro sit alongside Mois in the other one. There wasn't any visible tension, but the Sergeant was still nervous. The Y marks still were on everyone's faces and they all seemed apprehensive. No one had said anything in the way home and the uncomfortable silence still continued at that moment.

"Eh, come on! Let's try to lighten up a little guys!" Keroro stood up trying to force a smile again and got a tv remote from the table in front of her.

"I want my uncle back…" Mois murmured. She stood up, looking at the floor, and her human disguise disappeared without any kind of motion, replacing the tanned blond with a pale silver haired girl in royal clothes. The Y on her forehead was shinning strongly.

"Gero?" Keroro backed away from Angol Mois, looking at her fearfully. Her eyes, rather than their usual innocence or even the previous anger, now seemed to be just empty.

"Lucifer Spear." The planet destructor spoke lowly in a cold tone as the golden weapon appeared in her right hand. Everyone got up when they noticed just how bad the situation was.

"Hey, Mois, calm down!" Fuyuki got up, trying to stop the imminent fighting, but he was just ignored as the Angol clan princess swung her weapon right towards the green haired girl, hitting her with the large golden rock at the tip of the weapon. The green haired girl yelled in pain as she flew through the air and hit a wall, falling to the floor afterwards.

Keroro held her left shoulder and just quivered as Mois approached her. "La-lady Mois…?"

"Stop it!" Fuyuki suddenly stood in the way of the silver haired girl, standing up in front of the Sergeant. "You aren't like this, Mois! You've just been manipulated by Kiruru!"

"Why are you protecting that girl?" The Angol asked. "She stole uncle from everyone. Aren't you uncle's friend?"

"That is the Sergeant, Mois! Can't you see that?" Fuyuki protested trying to approach her.

"Silence!" The planet destructor swung her weapon again, hitting Fuyuki's chest and sending him flying right next to the stairs.

"Hey! I don't care about the girl, but don't even think about touching Fuyuki!" Momoka raised her cannon arm, pointing it at Mois. Alisa didn't say anything, but the black snakes sprouting around her hair as she glared at Mois showed her intentions clearly.

///

In a small well lit room, Saburo, dressed in a black leather jacket and orange pants, was sitting comfortably, his eyes closed. His legs rested on a desk while he whistled looking at the ceiling.

The entire world was gray somehow. Everything seemed lifeless, uninteresting, boring, like a painting that had to be observed every day without showing any new facets. Of course, he had already figured it out that his current state must have been caused by a Kiruru from the last day, even before Kururu sent an e-mail actually explaining the entire situation, but there was nothing he could do to fix everything as it was. A small paper sheet slowed glided in front of his eyes, finally giving him a reason to smile.

The gray door of that room, which was supposed to be locked, slowly opened without any fanfare. No noise of broken knob or lock, it just moved to reveal an empty corridor behind it. Saburo got up, looking at it amusedly.

Stealth abilities with an offensive intent? It had never happened before, but it was expected that it had to someday. "Oh, well, at least, you brought some life to this boring day."

He pointed at the corridor, and, from a table close to him, a paper sheet suddenly rocked towards that target. When it passed through the door, a cut was left behind, revealing a brown material floating in the air, it almost looked like he had cut reality itself, but the illusion faded when the entire image suddenly moved. Some kind of transparent cloth was thrown on the floor while a blur rushed towards Saburo. However, before it could get to him, several sheets appeared out of nowhere, blocking a knife.

The figure finally stopped, it was Koyuki, dressed in her ninja garb, blue mask around her eyes included. "You're… 623?" The ninja girl asked perplexedly, while Saburo just kept up an arrogant smirk.

"Yes, that's it."

"You've been toying with Natsumi this entire time!" Koyuki jumped backwards, moving her hands in a quick circle just to reveal that she could hold 3 small blades with each one. She glared at Mutsumi and threw the kunais.

"I wouldn't describe it like that…" The paper sheets floating in front of Saburo projected a octagonal shaped drawing onto the air that seemed to block her projectiles without problems, just frustrating the girl.

"Let's see if you can block this… Koyuki Ninpou… Blizzard spike!" The black haired placed both hands together and made a few finger gestures, afterwards pulling more blades out of nowhere and throwing them towards him. However, the second bath easily ripped through Saburo's shields, flying through them and passing through Saburo just close enough to cut his black jacket's shoulder, revealing a white shirt underneath.

Koyuki quickly used the window of distraction and ran to him, kicking his head before he could even react. Saburo grunted in pain and took a few steps back, but continued standing, and smiling.

"You're a weakling, a liar and a coward." Koyuki slowly walked towards Saburo, who just remained still.

A ring tone started playing, coming from Saburo's jacket. "I suppose you won't let me talk right now, eh?"

"Take this seriously!" The ninja leaped towards him again, but her movement was suddenly stopped as even more paper sheets suddenly appeared around her, trapping her into another orange barrier. "I can break this again!"

"I know, Koyuki." Mutsumi smirked, grabbing a piece of paper from a large pocket in his pants. "Well, I intended to play more alongside a cutie like you, but… I have this phone call now, sorry, Koyuki."

"Stop!" She broke through the barrier with her ice blades again, but Saburo just continued smiling and threw 2 paper sheets toward her. They flew through the air much quicker than expected from pieces of paper, almost matching the speed of Koyuki's own blades.

"A ninja for a ninja, isn't that fair?" Saburo grinned. "I've been wanting to see how these will fare in real combat…Keron Ride!" The two sheets exploded, and suddenly other voices started echoing in that room.

"Dororo!" The familiar voice announced itself. From one of the papers emerged a perfect copy of Dororo's old keronian body. The blue keronian, with a gray ninja back and loose cloth covering his head, drew a small knife, pointing it at Koyuki without saying anything.

"Rirara!" An energetic girly voice announced itself. It was a young yellow keronian, sporting white face and tadpole tail, her face showing an uncharacteristic smile for someone who was about to enter in combat. Her symbol was a red crescent moon, and the ears of her hat were tied by a metallic sphere into a fake ponytail. She held a large shuriken in her right hand by a small line.

"What?" Koyuki stared perplexed at Saburo's curious constructs, but she quickly readied herself for combat as the two fake keronians jumped towards her. She readied two small knives and parried their weapons, trying to counterattack right afterwards, but had no time, as they continued their offensive.

Mutsumi took a glimpse at the number in his cellphone before quickly receiving the call. "Kururu?"

"Kuh. The Kirurus are united by a central core, if-"

Saburo just stared at the silent phone afterwards. The call had been cut somehow, but Kururu got through the essential part of the message. Kirurus were out of control, and the core, probably located in that tower, needs to be destroyed.

"Now… how will I get her cooperation?" Mutsumi looked at Koyuki, whose arms had been grabbed by the two fake keronians while she stared angrily at him, her Y mark shinning strongly.

"See, Koyuki… Don't you think that there's something weird about this?" Saburo asked while he opened his torn jacket and threw it at the desk. "Why are you even trying to kill me today?"

"Because Natsumi cares about you!"

"And… you'll kill me for that? Just… listen to yourself. Can't you see that there's something wrong going on with you right now?"

Koyuki looked in surprised for a second, just letting herself fall to the floor afterwards, looking sadly at the floor. "What have I been doing…?"

"Everyone who has that Y mark is being influenced by Kiruru." Saburo said as he opened a nearby closet, seemingly not even paying attention to Koyuki anymore. "Even myself… and Natsumi out there too…"

///

Paul Moriyama was on the ground, standing amidst rocks, sand and the ruins of a wall. If you looked at the Nishizawa mansion from afar, the destruction wouldn't seem so big, most of it was intact, save for a small section next to the leftmost corner of the building, but that was easily more than enough to create a large ruined battleground.

"Paul, that's it?" Tamama looked somewhat disappointed, holding a sphere of black energy on her hand while standing before the hurt butler. His shirt had been ripped to shreds, leaving him only with torn pants, revealing scratches all over his body while Tamama's clothes remained mostly intact, just somewhat dirty.

"I suppose this Pekoponian body isn't too bad," Tamama continued, admiring her own fingers. Her calm face suddenly changed into a maniacal expression as she glared at the old butler "I have longer limbs now for one. If only this stupid mouth weren't so small… Anyway, this is the end, Paul!" She raised the hand that held the energy ball, but stopped after the old man started to get up, realizing something. "Wait… don't tell me you haven't really given your all!"

Paul smiled in spite of his tired and sweaty face. "There's no way I'd damage one of Momoka's precious treasures…"

"Treasure?" Tamama's glare disappeared, and she curiously looked at Paul, who slowly got up, apparently still ready for another round.

"You, master Tamama," Paul continued, pointing at the girl standing before him. "Momoka's precious friend."

"Paul…" Just as she heard those words in surprise, the darkness held by her hand extinguished itself. Right afterwards, the Y on her fore head started shinning strongly.

///

"Kururu? Kururu?" Keroro yelled repeatedly, but got no answer from the Sergeant Major, only static. In front of her, the situation was just as bad as before.

The living room's exist to the backyard had been completely smashed open, Alisa and Momoka lied unconscious on the grass while Angol Mois slowly walked towards the boy and girl standing inside in the house.

"You stole my uncle." Mois accused the green haired girl, while pointing the tip of the Lucifer Spear at her. "Hellmageddon… power reduced one million times!" Even though it didn't approach even one percent of Mois' full power, the Lucifer Spear emitted a beam of yellow light that quickly crossed the living room, going towards the frightened Keroro, however, before it could hit her, Fuyuki jumped on its path.

The yellow beam of energy spiraled on him, pushing him through the room before dissipating.

"Lo-Lord Fuyuki!" Keroro looked behind her, at the boy fallen on the floor. What… What do you think you're doing Lady Mois?" She ran towards silver haired girl, but was slapped away with a simple swing of her weapon.

"You aren't uncle! Stop talking like him! Stop replacing him!" Mois accused the girl lying on the floor, trying to stand up. Momoka and Alisa had gotten up again too, the later without any visible signs of wounds.

"I'll kill you!" Momoka yelled, aiming her arm cannon at the planet destructor. Rays of light started converging towards it as the weapon charged up, while smoke flew everywhere around the blue haired girl, coming from the scratches around her armor.

"Daddy!" Alisa commanded as the black mass on her head moved to her arms, creating giant claws that covered her hands.

"Mois, stop it! The one… The one who isn't acting like usual here isn't the Sergeant!" Fuyuki said, slowly standing up by holding onto a couch. "Kiruru is controlling you, not the Sergeant, you, and everyone here! Stop this!"

"You're lying! You want uncle to stay like that!"

"Wrong! I just want to see the Sergeant to be happy and alive! Haven't we all helped each other in the past? Aren't we all friends?" The Y mark on Fuyuki's shinned brightly at that point, disappearing right afterwards.

"Kiruru's mark…?" Keroro gasped.

Mois' eyes seemed to tremble for a moment, but "Shut up, fake uncle!" Mois spun her weapon over herself, before declaring "Hellmageddon… One percent!".

Momoka and Alisa looked at each other and nodded quickly flying towards Mois. As they did so, the Y marks on their lighted up before vanishing completely.

Keroro stood in front of Fuyuki, bracing herself for the impact while sweating. She knew that if Mois went through with that no one there would survive.

"Hey, Fuyuki…" The green haired girl smiled truthfully for once in that day, looking at the boy behind her.

"Sergeant?"

"Thank you."

Angol Mois brought the weapon down, hitting the floor and smashing it to pieces as well as initiating a huge wave of yellow energy that just kept expanding itself, until it covered the entire room.

When the flash disappeared, everyone just looked stunned at the scene. Besides Mois' initial floor smash, there had been no damage at all. "Gero?"

"How pathetic, Keroro… no, leader!" The Y on her forehead burned itself at that moment. She came walking from the first floor, holding what looked like a small plastic ball on her hands. Several white buttons were all spread around its surface, a black antenna with a small red sphere on its tip sticking out. "Isn't this the weapon of the leader of the invasion forces? Take it!" She threw the weapon to Keroro, who hastily got it.

"Keroball? Well, then, I'll just have to destroy this half of the planet!" Mois concluded, pressing a finger against her own cheek while drawing an uncharacteristic smirk.

"You said that I'm not Sergeant Keroro, Lady Mois…" Keroro said, calmly inspecting the Keroball. "I think I've arrived at a different conclusion… Kiruru." She pointed the ball accursedly at the silver haired girl, who showed a moment of hesitation.

"Keroball, fire!" The green haired girl pressed a button on the ball which liberated a ray of white light that enveloped Mois, whose body fell to the ground, unconscious, right afterwards.

However, where she had been standing previously, there was a white Keronian floating there, glaring at Keroro with angry red eyes.

"Kiru-Y! I, Sergeant Keroro, bearer of the Keron Star, leader of the Keroro platoon and of the keronian invasion force on Pekopon, order the termination of your operation immediately!" The Sergeant proudly proclaimed, raising the Keron star towards the artificial Keronian.

"Fortunately, I've already corrected the imperfection called loyalty." The Kiruru smirked. Unlike the other ones, that one seemed to move its mouth as it spoke. "I don't need this girl's body anymore, her entire data has been collected and my evolution to an invincible body has started. Obey the Keron Star? Soon, the whole universe will bow before my emblem!"

"Shut up!" Momoka, controlled by her inner self, yelled, finally firing her shot right into the android, which blew up with the impact.

She blinked. "Is this it?" Almost like an answer to Nishizawa's question, the noise of an explosion outside broke their brief peace.

"What was that? Kiruru again?" Fuyuki wondered.

"It's probably the first phase of Kiru-Y's invasion." Keroro explained. "Turn on the tv."

Fuyuki got a remote control that was on the floor and turned on the tv, switching through channels quickly to a news one. Everyone gathered around the screen as images of seemingly random riots in various parts of the world were transmitted.

"What is this?" Momoka asked, trembling when the image cut away to reveal an entire city in flames.

"The first phase of Kiru-Y's invasion is meant to make the target destroy itself, manipulating their emotions. In fact, it was originally meant to be the only phase of the Kiru-Y's attack. However, this is actually just the beginning."

Almost on cue, Fuyuki's cell phone rang just as Keroro finished her explanation. "Hello? Saburo…?" The boy silently heard Mutsumi's words, thanking afterwards as he closed his phone.

"What's it, LordFuyuki? Lady Mama?" Keroro asked. Who would call at a time like that?

"It was Saburo, according to what he said, there's a main Kiruru unit back in that tower. If it's destroyed, the other units should stop."

"Then, it's decided!" The green haired girl exclaimed tapping the keroball. "Lord Fuyuki, Lady Momoka, Lady Alisa, stay here. I'll return to that tower alongside Corporal Giroro. We'll find Sergeant Major Kururu and hopefully stop Kiruru." Keroro said, cautiously inspecting the Keroball. Getting the wrong button at that point would be really dangerous.

An explosion abruptly shook the entire house. "An intruder?" Giroro wondered, raising a gray rifle as she glared at the living room's entrance.

"It came from here." Alisa said, pointing at the corridor that leaded to the house's main entrance, her hands still covered by dark claws. The door itself probably had been blown up, smoke was covering the whole area where it was supposed to be.

A silhouette emerged running through the smoke, but Alisa extended her right claw, grabbing whatever it was. As it turned out, it was Tamama, back in her black jacket and oversized white shirt. "Are you one of them?" Alisa asked, apparently staring at the surprised girl, though it was just her standard face.

"Someone help me!" Tamama cried for help, but Alisa quickly put her back on the floor before any was necessary.

"No Y."

"Huh… Y?" Tamama looked curiously at the dark hunter for a second, but then just ran to Keroro. "What is happening, Sergeant? Everyone was crazy when I was returning here!"

"Private Tamama!" The green haired girl smiled when he saw the youngest member of the platoon there. "Kiruru is the one behind this. We're going to fix this situation right now!"

"Alright!" Tamama exclaimed confidently. She then looked at Momoka, who was standing there, next to Fuyuki.

"Thanks, Momochi!"

"What happened, Tamani?"

"Nothing! Don't worry about it!" Tamama smiled. Momoka really thought of her as a friend, even now. Somehow, it was comforting to know that.

"I can't contact Kururu, so we're going directly to Kiruru's tower, using the Keroball." Keroro continued, while Giroro silently nodded. "Keroro platoon, let's go!"

"Were you planning to leave me behind… Keroro…?" Dororo had been standing, upside down, on the ceiling, somehow ignored by everyone. She was in her ninja garb too, and the Y on her forehead had disappeared. She hadn't retreated fully to her "trauma" mode, but her hands were clearly shacking and tears almost falling from her eyes. She swiftly dropped down, looking kind of desolated. "And I had to fight off a Kiruru by myself too…"

"Gero… I'm sorry, Lance Corporal Dororo…" Keroro scratched the back of her head nervously. Seriously, she didn't mean to hurt Dororo at a time like that.

Dororo suddenly recovered herself, staring intently at the embarrassed green haired girl. The blue haired ninja continued focusing her eyes in Keroro's direction while she place put both hands together in front of her, raising her thumbs to make a small signal. Afterwards, she raised her right arm, and a shinning disc appeared over her, one which quickly expanded and took a more specific shape – a large energy shuriken.

"Wait… are you angry now? It's not time for this Dororo!" She took a few step backwards, losing her previous composure.

"Dororo Ninpou, 9-Star shuriken!" The blue haired girl yelled as she threw the shuriken towards her leader. As it flew through the room, several sparks could be seen around it, and it came to an abrupt stop right in front of Keroro, when the shuriken suddenly broke into small fragments and vanished completely.

Everyone in the room suddenly understood what was going on when several damaged Kirurus materialized in the room. "The house should be secure for a while. However, this won't last."

"Lance Corporal Dororo is right!" Keroro exclaimed, "Lord Fuyuki, Lady Momoka, Lady Alisa, take Lady Mois and hide in our headquarters. We're going to face Kiruru." Keroro said, her confident face already returned.

"Sergeant! You can't just go alone!" Fuyuki finally understood what Keroro meant. They would be going there by themselves. "No, it just won't work! We went together the last time and even so we were caught by Kiruru!"

"Momochi, thank you for everything!" Tamama winked.

"Tell Natsumi she shouldn't worry about anything this time." Giroro affirmed.

"We'll return soon, Lord Fuyuki." Keroro pressed a button on top of the Keroball and saluted alongside the other 3 platoon members. Soon afterwards, they all vanished in a flash of light.

"Sergeant…" Fuyuki looked at the empty space left behind by them. No, he couldn't just let them go like that.

////////////////////////////////

Keroro Information Corner

"Rirara" – The Keronian briefly mentioned in the chapter (one of the two keronian drawings that Saburo did) isn't an original character from this story, but a keronian from Keroroland / Anokoro Keroro Gunsou (although, unlike Samama, she actually has a story, even if it's small).

/////

Notes:

This chapter was the first one written after the title change of this fanfiction to "KeroGirls". It's a silly title, but it's less generic than "Keroro G", which was way too close to "Keroro Gunsou", and it also follows the pattern of Keroro's actual spin-offs (like Musha Kero and KeroZero).

I took longer to post this update, but hopefully this won't happen again. One of the main problems was chapter length, but I also went through some busy weeks. The next chapter is almost ready too by now…


	7. GodKeron, five heart combination!

CHAPTER 6

Fuyuki and Momoka stood in the Hinata's residence living room, looking at an empty corner. Keroro and the others really went to face Kiruru by themselves.

Angol Mois, in her true form, was unconscious, lying on the floor. The sounds of cars racing through the streets and people yelling from far away were the only ones breaking the silence.

Alisa took a quick glance at Fuyuki, afterwards Nebula changed shape again, creating large black arms, attached to Alisa's head, which held the unconscious silver haired girl and brought her to a couch, letting her rest there. The sudden movement snapped Fuyuki and Momoka out of their frozen state.

"We have to go after them!" Fuyuki said without thinking, clenching his hands into fists.

"But… how are we going to catch up with them…?" Momoka wondered, holding a hand over her chest, while worrying about Tamama.

"We can take you there, Fuyuki." Alisa said.

"You've helped us in the past, helping you now is only natural. Besides, Kiruru seems to be an interesting dark creature. Absorbing it would be in our interest." The black ears on Alisa's head spoke in its usual electronic tone.

"Even if you went there… so what…?" Another male voice reached their ears. It was Saburo, who had just arrived, smiling calmly in spite of the situation. Natsumi and Koyuki stood there alongside him.

"Where's the stupid frog?" Natsumi looked angrily at Fuyuki. "Everything that is happening around town is his fault, right? That much I understood!" She said while the Y mark on her forehead burned brightly.

"Eh, Natsumi, that's unfair!" Koyuki held onto her arm, smiling, but Natsumi just ignored her.

"Hey, Fuyuki, where is he hiding? I know you often side with that stupid frog! You know where he is, right?" The redhead inquired, shaking her younger brother's shoulder while talking.

"Stop… Stop it…"

"What?"

"STOP IT, NATSUMI!" Fuyuki yelled in a sudden outburst, surprising everyone, besides Alisa and her father, who just kept silently observing the situation. Natsumi backpedaled, sweating a bit while Fuyuki continued. "Keroro and the others have just gone back to that tower, trying to handle Kiruru by themselves! This isn't time to point fingers at anyone!"

"Fuyuki…" Natsumi opened her mouth, but just closed without saying anything. Her expression softened, changing from anger to sadness. "Even so… what can we do now to help… that… stupid frog?" Right afterwards, the Y on her forehead burned itself, vanishing.

"I'm… I'm going too…" Mois said, weakly, getting up a little and sitting on the couch, while holding her head in pain, looking downwards with wet eyes. "I did some… horrible… things… I need to help uncle…" She tried to get up from the couch, but almost fell to the floor, if it weren't for Momoka holding her.

"Like I've said, you can't just go like this…" Saburo repeated.

"We're going to help them in any way we can!" Fuyuki replied.

"Don't misunderstand me," The white haired teen said, winking, "I just think that, if we're really going after them, we should take some good weapons with us."

"Weapons?" Natsumi wondered.

"Mobile weapons, got it?" Saburo playfully pointed at Natsumi's direction, grinning.

///KeroGirls – 06: GodKeron, five heart combination. Yes, sir!///

Sergeant Major Kururu stood in the middle of an enormous chamber, vertically and horizontally, surrounded by an uncountable number of Kirurus, floating at various heights. Something that looked like the old Kururu was slowly walking through that room, surrounded by a small pack of the keronian androids. The tiles and pillars of hall were metallic, and generally similar to the other parts of the tower. However, the illumination was uncharacteristically bad and the room itself was ridiculously big, so its walls weren't visible.

The blond girl was breathing heavily while standing in the middle of the Kiruru army. She was still hatless, exposing her unbraided long hair, but still kept holding her small orange hat

"Heh, little girl," The yellow keronian smirked, "this is the end for you." The keronian an arm and signaled a "2" with his fingers. "Go!" Two of the white keronians floaint

"Really?" Kururu held her oversized headphone and it quickly transformed. The halves of the headphone divided themselves into two smaller parts, the larger interior one, which stayed at its previous position, and the smaller external part, which moved aside, still connected to the other one by a metallic cylinder, each one revealing a speaker in the middle. Without any further movement, Kururu's headphone started emitting a large acute noise which sent the Kiruru twins to the floor as soon as they approached her.

"Ku, ku, ku…" The fake Kururu laughed. "Do you really think that will help - Eh?" The expression of the yellow keronian changed to worry immediately as he watched the two Kirurus which had fallen slowly fading away, becoming small shinning particles. "What's this all about?"

The girl wearing a yellow jacket smirked.

"You think this will help you? Ku, ku, ku…" The fake Kururu laughed as he lifted his arm. Immediately afterwards, every single nearby Kiruru rushed to the girl, who was standing confidently even then.

A large yellow object suddenly burst forth out of the nearby darkness. It spun through the air quickly, landing next to Kururu, who lowered her hands as her headphone switched back to its standard look.

It was a large robot, more than twice as big as Kururu's current human form. Its center resembled Kururu's old keronian face, including a disturbing smile, but one eye was replaced by a green sensor of sorts. It stood on the ground thanks to two metallic legs that more closely resembled the ones of a bird like the roadrunner, but they were connected to the sides of the central rather than the inferior part. On its back, there was a large parabolic antenna, turned upwards. "Kururu Robo Mk II… It's… show time."

The blond smirked as a sound similar to the one emitted by her headphones was liberated by the robot's antenna. Every single Kiruru in the area started disappearing soon afterwards, fading into small particles.

"I can't contact the other units?" The fake Kururu complained. He raised an arm in front of his head, and, soon afterwards, the illusion was dispelled, revealing himself to be just another Kiruru, one who glared strongly at the seemingly human girl who was calmly standing in front of him.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku…" Kururu giggled. "My previous experiences with your brothers taught me one important thing, Kiru-Y. There's only a single core unit for each Kiruru. All the other units are connected to it by a special wireless channel. Cutting this connection, they disappear. Exactly like what would happen to them if you were destroyed right now." She calmly explained while rolling up her hair and hiding it under her orange hat.

"That's inconsequential. Any resistance that you put up right now is futile. Why don't you accept that?" Kiruru's arms transformed into large blades. "You can't defeat my main body."

Kururu calmly put two side bangs into her hat. "Even after copying my knowledge, you aren't able to analyze or use it properly." She said while the Kururu Robo lowered its central unit to the floor's level, allowing Kururu to hop right to the cockpit's entrance, a circular opening on top of the robot. It closed as soon as she passed through it.

Kururu landed on a gray floating bike that seemed uncomfortably small for her current body, but she still gripped its handles well enough. It was standing in the center of a well lit metallic sphere, seemingly larger than the robot's exterior actually. "Kuh. I wish I had finished the new model, but… this one is good enough for now." She grinned. The Kururu Robo rocketed immediately, barely dodging a slash from Kiruru, which just managed to break the floor tiles.

After initiating flight, the robot's limbs spun forward, positioning themselves as battle claws rather than legs. It tried to fire a sonic wave on Kiruru, but the real one just flew through the undamaged. Kururu clenched her teeth as Kiruru quickly approached. She tried to grab him with one of the claws, but the diminutive keronian easily slip by the attack and slashed through the core unit, leaving a gray scar in the middle.

"Foolish Kururu." Kiruru talked with its heavy electronic voice.

Kururu observed a few floating screens that popped out around her showing the extension of the damage. A lateral drawing of the robot showed a red area surrounding the front, but everywhere else there was only a green color. "Heh. It's still good enough… let's try another song, alright?" Inside the cockpit, Kururu inserted a small disc into a slot located between the bike's handles.

Outside, Kiruru rushed towards the robot again. The Kururu Robo stopped moving, waiting until the keronian android got close enough. When that happened, it quickly moved its claws, trying to crush it, but the android simply morphed its blades into hands again and held the claws without problems. Kururu smirked. The antenna located on top of the robot launched another wave, this one, different. I was brightly colored, like an energy beam, and, likewise, when it hit the android, it started a large explosion that covered them both.

Shortly afterwards, two projectiles were launched from the cloud of smoke, crash landing on the floor. There were several scratches around the Kururu Robo's armor, but it was still in one piece. Kiruru landed on his feet, sliding backwards a bit before stopping due to the force of the explosion.

"Hm… It's finally complete." The white keronian grinned. The few scratches that appeared on its skin quickly vanished. However, rather than attacking again, it just stood still.

It took a few moments before Kururu got her robot to stand again, lowering the limbs back to their leg position. She and Kiru-Y observed each other, neither one making any movements. "What's the problem? That android could have finished everything already."

"Your comrades are coming."

A ray of light descended through the ceiling of the room, landing next to the Kururu Robo. The light somehow condensed itself, materializing into four humanoid shapes. Soon afterwards, it dispersed just to reveal 4 girls standing there in color coded outfits.

"We've arrived?" Keroro and the other platoon members looked around curiously. The Kururu Robo was right behind them, damaged, while a Kiruru was standing in front of them, alone.

"Hm… ok, Kururu didn't betray us, after all." Keroro whispered, before raising her arm and pointing her finger to the artificial keronian. "Alright, Kiruru! This will be our final battle!"

"_Your_ final battle, indeed." The android answered confidently.

"Keroball, go!" The green haired girl held the precious weapon of the keronian army, and just threw it forwards to the floor like a common ball.

"What do you think you're doing!" Giroro scolded her leader, but, right afterwards, had to shut her mouth when she noticed that the Keroball started emitting light from its antenna, and, just like the one that brought the Keroro platoon to that room, that light brought forth their own personal robots to that place.

The four units, a green one, a black one, a red and a blue one, all had a core unit similar to the one of Kururu's resembling the old keronian face of each one of their owners, but each one had a complete set of 4 limbs. Those limbs were generally bulkier than the ones of Kururu's robot and also closer to a human's anatomy. Each one was painted after the main color of its body, besides the joints, hands and feet, all of each kept gray tones.

Before anyone could even react to the surprise, Keroro ran forward, quickly grabbing the Kerobal again and jumping on her robot's cockpit, holding onto the bike's handles. Unlike the other one, the hatch of the Keroro Robo MkII remained open, exposing its pilot. "You tried to manipulate everyone's feelings!" Two flames ignited from the robots back as it jumped towards Kiruru, brandishing a rifle with its right hand firing several times at the android, which just dodged sideway several times, without any visible effort.

Keroro gritted her teeth, continuously firing at Kiru-Y while chasing him around the room, everyone else just watched her for a while, in surprise.

"It had been a while since I saw Keroro like that." Giroro said, smiling through her eternal scowl.

"What are we waiting for? Let's help the leader!" Dororo exclaimed while running towards her unit.

"Alright!" Tamama raised her first triumphant while running to her robot.

"There's no way you'll escape, Kiruru!" Keroro yelled as she seemingly prepared to fire another shot, in response Kiruru started sliding laterally through the air, but Keroro foresaw that movement and adjusted her aim before firing the beam rifle again. The pink beam crossed the air and flew right to Kiruru's chest engulfing it into an explosion.

"He did it already?" Giroro exclaimed, just after she had gotten onto her own unit. Like Keroro she stayed outside, keeping the cockpit open. Tamama and Dororo, standing alongside her, had done the same.

"Heh. Not yet." Kururu said, observing a small screen on her cockpit that pointed at a red signal from the smoke.

"I guess it's time to finish all of you." The deep electronic voice of the Kiruru announced its presence even before the veil of smoke had vanished completely. "The form I'm about to take… you could call it ironic, I suppose."

"Gero? You won't take any new form! Everyone, fire at once!" Keroro yelled from atop her robot. The other platoon members approached her own unit and all raised their weapons towards the diminutive figure floating above.

Keroro used her unit's rifle again, Giroro fired rockets from white pods located on the shoulders of her unit, Tamama shot a yellow beam from the mouth of her robot, Dororo threw a large metallic shuriken and Kururu fired the destructive wave again. The different projectiles seemingly combined into a single white beam which flew right to the keronian android, creating a large explosion of light that blinded everyone in a sea of white for a brief moment.

When the light faded, rather than the keronian android, there was an unknown figure floating above.

It was a girl with long silver hair that reached even her legs. She wore a short white dress with detached sleeves, exposing her pale shoulders, and long white boots that reached past her knees. There was a black column crossing throughout the center of her dress, a golden Y emblem carved throughout it. She had soft facial features, in spite of her presence by itself somehow emanating some disturbing aura. A white ring floated around her body, at chest height, and a black cape was attached to it.

After a few moments of silence, the figure opened her crimson eyes, looking at the Keroro platoon as she slowly descended towards the floor.

"Gero?" Keroro leaned forwards on her robot, looking at the unexpected figure. "Did anyone fire at Kiruru with that broken "You're one of us" gun?"

"Kururu! This is no time for jokes!" Giroro looked angrily at the Sergeant Major, who just shrugged her shoulders, smirking.

"I did nothing."

"Like I've said…" A melodic voice came from the silver haired girl as she finally reached the floor. "This form is quite ironic, isn't it? You accidentally acquired similar forms that have only caused trouble… however, this form I have right now will be a tool in my path to perfection!" Not only had the tone of Kiruru's voice changed, even her way of speak seemed slightly more… natural than before. The words seemed to flow together more naturally and the electronic echo had disappeared completely.

"I can feel… a living being's aura coming from her…" Tamama commented, sweating slightly as she gripped the controls of her robot fiercely. "Kiruru, or whoever she is, is a real living creature right now, and…" The black haired girl felt a sudden annoyance just by Kiruru's presence "there's something about her I just HATE!" Tamama finished in her lower voice, glaring at angrily at the former android.

"Gero… why did you turn into a pekoponian girl?" Keroro asked confusedly.

"Pekoponian?" The silver haired girl grinned. "I think you're under a misconception. This body isn't pekoponian."

"Ku, ku, ku… that's right…" Kururu sweated as another monitor screen popped up beside her, inside her robot's cockpit. "Kiruru right now isn't a human… it, or "she", actually has DNA… and it's really close to an Angol family member's right now… Ku, ku, ku…"

"Gero! Angol! As in… the Angol family?" Keroro just stared in surprise.

"Exactly." Kiru-Y said while she played with a side strand of her hair, rolling it up. "While one of my Kiruru units controlled the little Angol, I was able to copy her genetic structure and memories, connecting that information to my database to build an improved version of her body. Millions of years ago, another Kiru-Y unit which had started its evolution successfully was defeated by a woman from that family. If I surpass the power of the Angol clan, then no one will be able to stop me." She raised an index finger, smiling. "You could say, perfect form!" Kiruru's smile disappeared while she stared in confusion at her own hand "Why am I talking like this anyway?"

"This is our chance! Let's go, everyone!" Dororo exclaimed as she rushed towards Kiruru. Her robot wielded a wide sword, but Kiruru stood in place, simply raising her right arm and leaving her hand facing the robot. The Dororo Robo MkII crossed the space between them in instants and tried to cut her, but, right before making contact, a ray of yellow light appeared through Kiruru's raised hand, somehow stopping the slash without any effort.

The light quickly vanished, revealing that Kiruru held a variation Lucifer Spear, the same weapon used by Angol Mois. The weapon closely resembled Mois' own, but it had its particularities. It was a white ornamental staff, however, one extremity of the weapon ended in a distinguished "Y" while the opposite side had a perfect sphere, rather than the comet sculpture of a real Lucifer Spear.

"Upslon Spear… it sounds like a fitting name, don't you think so?" Kiruru held the weapon with both hands just as the Dororo Robo did the same with its sword, stopping the ninja robot without problems.

"How can you do that?" Dororo just stared in surprise at the result. Mois wasn't physically strong, so how could that Angol body stop a robot in its tracks so easily?

"Idiot. This isn't just a copy of that Angol girl's body." Kiruru whispered a single word. "Hellmageddon."

From the tip of the staff, a pillar of red light appeared heading to the ceiling and quickly breaking through it. The silver haired girl didn't even need to move afterwards, the beam changed its trajectory by itself, taking a sharp turn and quickly flying to the blue robot. It pushed the Dororo Robo MkII towards the floor without any resistance. Dororo herself barely held onto the unit, keeping herself on it only by holding onto the handles of the cockpit. The ninja robot landed with its legs and hands on the floor, but the hands blew up as soon as they touched it.

"Why did no one help me back there!" Dororo complained, looking at her platoon members, which hadn't lifted one finger since she had tried to attack Kiruru.

"Well, Lance Corporal Dororo… When Kururu said that Kiruru's like an Angol right now, it was pretty obvious it'd have something like that." Keroro scratched the back of her head, faking embarrassment. "Anyway," The green haired girl suddenly took a serious tone, focusing her dark eyes on the enemy. "Let's combine to create the GodKeron!"

"Really?" Kiruru asked, casually pointing the sphere side of her spear towards the direction where 5 robots were standing. "Hellmageddon." A large wave of energy spread itself from the white sphere, breaking through several pillars and engulfing the 5 robots of the Keroro platoon, just as they hurriedly hid themselves, closing the cockpit capsules.

Kiruru continued firing, covering the room's floor with a constant wave of red energy. She held her staff grinning continuously just as she fired. "Irritating distractions…" Even the crimson stream wasn't able to lighten up the entire room. Through the broken pillars and sea of energy, the distant walls still remained covered by a veil of darkness… yet, suddenly, the metallic walls became visible and the entire room was lightened much more than before.

The silver haired girl stopped the attack, looking upwards confusedly. The entire ceiling had completely disappeared, revealing the blue skies above her. However, there had been no noises or visible damage. It was almost like the higher floors of the tower just didn't exist, so how…?

Before Kiruru could get to arrive at any conclusion, a large shadow appeared across the room. She looked towards the sun just to see a red giant of steel covering its light. It stood above arrogantly, crossed arms, slowly descending towards the floor. The sounds of its engines roared as it approached the floor. The silver haired girl looked upwards, staring at the object in surprise. The Keroro platoon members were right there, below, so who was operating that thing? It couldn't be… "those pekoponians?"

"Gero…" The Keroro Robo lied on the ground, completely immobile. Its damaged yellow cockpit cover was pushed away, falling limply on the ground, as the green haired girl got her head outside of the robot, looking at the skies in surprise. "That's... that's… Invader Machine #2?"

Inside the cockpit of the robot that had been once used in a world conquest attempt, Natsumi sit on the commander chair that she had previously occupied as Samama, holding two control sticks, while Saburo sit beside her, surrounded by a particularly complex multi leveled control panel, taking Kururu's seat. Fuyuki sit on the opposite side of the other teen, where Tamama was in the previous sortie, and Momoka took Giroro's place, staying right behind the front seat while Mois sit opposite to her. Alisa and Koyuki stood in the back, close to a door.

Natsumi adjusted the target reticule of the cockpit, but looking for Kiruru, but was just confused when she saw the long haired girl apparently facing the Keroro's group by herself, while the platoon's robots lied in front of her, under broken stone pillars and generally heavily damaged. "What… is happening here?"

"Na-Natsumi?" Giroro's angry faced popped up in a window inside the cockpit of the invader machine. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to save you." Natsumi looked at Giroro, somewhat confused. "But… who is that girl dressed in white?"

"That's the main Kiruru unit, actually…" The other redhead answered hesitantly.

"What?" Everyone in the cockpit just stared in disbelief at the image in the main monitor, after learning the girl's identity. "Get out now! Kiruru has created an Angol clan body and we couldn't even scratch her!"

"Kiruru…" Mois repeated that name, her normally calm face showing some uncharacteristic anger. "I'm going out there right now!" The silver haired girl said, facing the door.

"I'll go too." Alisa affirmed.

Fuyuki glanced at dark hunter, but remained still.

"Wait. I'll try to end this right now!" Natsumi said. "Saburo, please, turn the time eraser effect to its minimal setting!"

"Alright… I can't really control this nearly as well as Kururu," Saburo said, while typing in a keyboard particularly close to him, "but turning this to one of the default configurations shouldn't be hard."

Kiruru raised her head, looking at the robot as the front of its fingers opened up to reveal small cannon on its tips. "Keron beam, fire!" Natsumi shouted as several rays of light came from the giant's finger, crashing onto the floor below, starting several explosions. However, Kiruru easily flew through the shots spinning through the air as she approached the giant robot.

"She's too fast!" Natsumi complained.

"Hellmageddon." Kiruru raised her staff and said those words in a calm tone. From the spherical tip of the weapon, a huge energy blast started, one large enough to engulf the entire robot.

Natsumi saw the energy beam appearing out of nowhere and tried to react, suddenly thrusting the robot sideways, however, it wasn't fast enough. The large energy blast ate through the left chunk of the robot, including arm, leg and a small piece of the chest. The ensuing explosion threw away the robot, but it somehow still kept floating, recovering some limited stability, in spite of the lack of a leg, an arm and significant damage to the chest. The entire cockpit shook, and several of the monitors spread throughout it turned out after the damage.

"It won't hold on like this…" Natsumi muttered. She looked behind her, at the two girls near the exit. "Ok, Mois, Alisa, go! Fuyuki, Saburo, Koyuki, Momoka, get out as soon as this thing lands!"

The girl with crimson eyes watched the burning robot in delight, pointing her staff towards it again. "Hellmageddon."

The new energy beam quickly rushed towards the falling giant however, it was stopped midway through, by a similar energy wave colored yellow. The red and yellow projectiles clashed, quickly canceling each other, leaving two silver haired girls facing each other.

"So, the Angol has come…" Kiru-Y said without showing any emotion while looking at the girl in purple royal clothes floating in front of her.

"You're the one who made me say those horrible things to uncle…" Mois accused her, firmly gripping her yellow Lucifer Spear.

"I'll crush the Angol clan… I'll crush the will of the cosmos…" Kiruru affirmed raising her own weapon towards Mois. However, rather than attacking directly, she looked sideways, noticing Keroro next to a damaged green robot on the floor below. "Attacking you directly would just result in a stupid standstill right now, Angol Mois… so…" The pale girl turned her spear downwards. "Didn't you want to kill that fake Keroro? I'll do it right now…"

"You wouldn't…" Mois opened her eyes in surprise, quickly catching up to Kiruru's plan.

"Gero…?" Keroro saw the red shine in the sky and frankly twisted the controls of her robot, making it slowly stand up. "Not fast enough!"

"Hellmageddon." Kiruru said calmly, drawing a smile on her face soon afterwards.

"There's no way I'll let you…" Mois flew past the other fake Angolian, turning around holding her spear with both hands just as the red projectile was released and using it to block the red beam. "…hurt uncle!"

"Lady Mois!"

Stray rays of the blast still got through the staff, exploding floor tiles and even hitting Mois herself, who was quickly rocketed towards floor. The damaged green machine managed to move again as Keroro looked intently at Mois. Sparks flew from its joints every second as while the Keroro Robo Mk II reached the alien girl. Keroro stood right below the Angol princess, holding her in the overly cramped broken pilot seat.

"Uncle…" Mois smiled right before closing her eyes.

"Mois?" Keroro looked worriedly at her, but Kururu's voice soon echoed through her head.

"Heh. The interference is lower now… Anyway, that girl is still alive. Don't worry about her."

"Thanks, Kururu!" Keroro smiled, but that eased face soon turned into a terrified one as the crimson eyed girl appeared right in front of her. "Kiru-Y!"

"This is the end." The girl said as she raised her hand holding the Upsilon Spear, however, before she could finish the movement, black claws emerged from underground, breaking through the floor and imprisoning her inside a black sphere. Alisa slowly ascended afterwards, connected to the sphere by two lines coming from the accessory on her hair. Meanwhile, the large giant fell over by itself just as it touched the floor, lacking balance after losing half of its limbs. The heavy machine's fall shook the entire floor, but somehow didn't break through it.

The Keroro Robo put the unconscious Mois behind a large pillar, distant from Kiruru, even if still inside the same hall. Afterwards, inside the cockpit, the sergeant touched a colored buttons on a holographic window floating next to her. Tamama's, Giroro's, Kururu's and Dororo's faces appeared in new windows around her. "Let's try to do that again…" Keroro said.

"Now, I'll just take you and-" Just as the black mass started shrinking to absorb the fake Angol, red light burst from it, flying straight into Alisa and throwing her against a nearby pillar, knocking her out. The blast ripped a hole through the Nebula alien, several pieces of its body remained lying around the silver haired girl while the through Nebula's body the later who had his body torn in pieces.

"One down, and now…" The fake Angol looked at the metallic giant fallen on the floor, the round face of her spear facing it. With a small vocal command, another scarlet beam flew towards the giant, digging the sun emblem on its head. Moments later, an explosion started from inside the robot, quickly engulfing everything that remained.

In the midst of the flames, unknown to Kiru-Y, there was an irregular sphere of ice, with several paper sheets attached around it, faint green sparks connecting them.

"Are you okay, Natsumi?" Both Saburo and Koyuki talked at once, looking at the redhead, who was right behind them, kneeling on the lowest point of that protective sphere.

Momoka, who was standing beside Natsumi, looked around the sphere, noticing an important absence. "Where's Fuyuki!"

"Could they still be alive?" Kiruru looked at the robot in flames fallen right in front of her. "I'll attack again," she smirked. ", you could say, finishing your job!" Kiruru clenched her teeth right after saying that. How could the memories she had stolen from that girl actually influence her on any level? Was it due to that organic body? Could an organic brain somehow be inferior to his previous synthetic one? "No, every part of my body should be better than before…" Kiruru's eyes rested on the unconscious Angol Mois, who lied unconscious next to a pile of rocks.

"Stop, please!"

"Huh?" Kiruru looked behind her, just to see a human standing there. "Fuyuki Hinata."

"Stop this!" The black haired boy pleaded.

"What? Do you seriously expect me to drop this thing and leave?" Kiruru asked curiously.

"Why are you trying to conquer Earth?" Fuyuki asked, taking a step towards the silver haired girl.

"Why? Because that's my objective, of course!" She raised her spear, aiming it while staring at Fuyuki.

"Objective?" Fuyuki remained still afterwards, while Kiru-Y's red eyes focused on him. "You were created to conquer Earth, wasn't it? Then, what will come afterwards"

Kiruru grinned. "I'll conquer the entire universe, of course!"

"And then…?"

"Then… then what?"

"I mean… How do you plan to live? You aren't a machine anymore. No, even before that, you had your own mind, didn't you?" Fuyuki continued walking towards the fake Angol member, who sweated slightly. "If that's the case… how can you live on? Do you really think you can spend an eternity just fighting, trying to conquer more and more?"

"I-I was created for that!" Kiruru protested, gripping her Lucifer Spear with two hands for the first time.

"But… is that really fun?" Fuyuki asked, touching the tip of the Upsilon Spear. "You saw everyone's memories. You saw everyone's happiness, didn't you?"

Kiru-Y was surprised by the frustration she felt after hearing the boy's words. He was right, after all. She was considered just a weapon by the keronian army and would still live as one even after conquering this planet. But, yet, she could see no other path but the one that had been set for her.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Kiruru yelled repeatedly, a red light flared from her spear, quickly transforming into a beam that pushed Fuyuki through a column. The beam dissipated shortly afterwards. Kiru-Y's hands were trembling afterwards. "This wasn't supposed to happen… Stupid organic body…"

"I just have to eliminate you all and then proceed..." Her red eyes focused on the fallen boy, but there was no anger anymore, just a lifeless and unmotivated expression. Her eyelids felt heavy, but she proceeded anyway, slowly levitating to the center of the chamber. "I'll conquer everything."

Without any warning, the room became brighter. Reacting in surprise, Kiruru looked upwards to the sky, just to see a large yellow star drawn in the skies above the tower, irradiating light to the structure below. "That's the GodKeron…"

"With the Keron Star's radiance… This is our power!" 4 voices cried out in unison, a last one repeated the same words slightly slower right afterwards. From the shinning star, a large robot surrounded by a golden light emerged.

The new machine was a combination of the personal mechas of the Keroro Platoon. The Keroro Robo MkII formed the head, three blue shields arranged around a small yellow star covered the chest. Keroro was visible, on tope of the robo, gritting her teeth as a fierce wind blew against her face.

The core of Giroro's and Tamama's units formed shoulder plates while the legs of their robots had combined into gray battle claws. Kururu's and Dororo's were right below, the large heads of their robots becoming ankle guards of the combined unit. A large red cape which seemingly appeared out of nowhere completed the robot's visual. A faint golden aura covered the robot, its effect enhanced by the scratches and holes spread through the unit, sparks and small explosions flying from them as the God Keron quickly descended through the air, creating the illusion of an overflow of energy.

"You're really going to fight in that state?" Kiruru asked quickly raising the Upsolon Spear, "Hellmageddon!"

"Please, GodKeron, just once more…" Keroro whispered as the large wave of crimson energy approached her unit. "KeroMAX!" The robot pushed the cape, covering itself with it, and quickly itself became what seemed like a yellow energy beam clashing against the red wave. The two beams pushed each other for a brief instant, but soon the yellow energy flew around the central red column, running straight into the fake Angol, who was pushed downwards quickly. "You hurt everyone! This is the end, Kiru-Y!"

The yellow beam disappeared and the God Keron was visible again, punching the small girl right through the floor. Pieces of it fell around as the giant descended through the tower. Kiru-Y yelled in pain as her organic body was smashed against several layers of that tower, but the attack just continued.

"Ku, ku, ku… This trashcan won't last much longer." Kururu laughed as her cockpit hatch flew away.

"The controls aren't responding! I can't stop it now!" Keroro complained as the robot broke through another floor.

"Let me handle this!" Dororo said putting her hands together and making a signal. "Substitution Jutsu!" As soon as the ninja announced her technique, clouds of smoke covered the 5 cockpits, quickly dispersing due to the wind, just to reveal that there was nothing but wooden poles there. However, even without its pilots, the robot continued descending through the floors, pushing Kiru-Y through them alongside itself, until the damages to its frame were too great, and the blew up, creating an explosion which quickly engulfed the artificial Angol.

The blast spread itself, ripping through lateral walls and damaging the lower structure of the enormous tower. Slowly, but constantly, the seemingly eternal tower fell. In minutes, only ruins lied there.

Throughout the world, the Y marks disappeared from the people and Kiru-Y units which still lied in the shadows vanished too, leaving no signs of their existence.

Back in the tower, the sky had an orange tint above the gray clouds. The sun had started to hide itself behind the hills in the horizon. After a small cloud of smoke appeared, Keroro emerged from it, finding herself falling headfirst into the ground. "Gerooo!"

After a few moments of dizziness, she raised her bruised head, looking around for the others. It was hard, the ruins of the large tower had fallen everywhere, creating many walls where before there had been none. However, after walking around for several minutes, she hadn't found anyone else.

Keroro sit on a small rock, staring vacantly at the sky. "I'm lost again… I wonder if Lord Fuyuki, Lady Mois are fine… Did we save them?" The only answer that she received was wind blowing though her hair, dust moving around her feet.

"Sergeant?"

The green haired girl jumped from the rock, quickly turning around to see the source of the voice. Fuyuki appeared from behind a rock, holding the Keroball in his hands. A small red arrow floated in front of him, pointing at Keroro.

"Lord Fuyuki?" Keroro remembered the boy getting hit by Kiruru while the GodKeron was formed, and smiled. He was fine, after all.

Alisa floated in the skies above them, Nebula taking the shape of wings of darkness to keep her in the skies. "Kiruru has been lost, there's nothing to do here anymore." Nebula said. "But if you wish…"

"We're leaving." She smiled while glancing at Fuyuki, but left right afterwards, without saying any words.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Fuyuki and Keroro looked at each other in surprise. "Sergeant…" Fuyuki's expression eased when he saw her, "You're fine! I was worried about you after-" Keroro suddenly hugged him while he was still talking.

"I… I… was worried about you, Lord Fuyuki…" Keroro rested her head on Fuyuki's shoulders.

"She is cute…" Fuyuki thought for a moment, looking at the person hugging him. He blushed slightly, but quickly panicked. "What am I thinking! This is the Sergeant!" Yet, even afterwards, he didn't move.

Momoka and Tamama approached the location, appearing from behind a nearby broken wall. Like Fuyuki and Keroro, they weren't hurt at all, there was only some dust on their clothes. They smiled after finally finding those two, but quickly got annoyed as they continued together, without even noticing the other pair.

Nishizawa and her friend suddenly snapped, running right next to the pair and glaring furiously at them.

"What are you doing!" They yelled in unison, finally brining Fuyuki and Keroro's attention back to reality.

"Eh?"Fuyuki looked around embarrassedly. "No-nothing…" Fuyuki answered timidly.

Keroro blinked, looking around confusedly. "What-what was I thinking just now?"

"Why were you so close to my Sergeant!" Tamama complained, grabbing Fuyuki's shirt while glaring at him, her eyes almost leaping from her face.

"What were you doing with Fuyuki?" Momoka acted similarly, violently grabbing Keroro by her jacket's collar.

Right afterwards everyone else reached that location. Giroro and Natsumi were walking in front of the group, looking forwards followed by Mois, Dororo and Koyuki. Kururu, whose glasses had been scratched, and Saburo were behind the group, seemingly not actually giving any attention to the group's destination.

"Did I miss something?" Natsumi looked puzzled at the four.

"You could say, no context?" Mois smiled.

Giroro stared at the platoon leader, smiling nervously. "Don't tell me…"

"Urgh… Forget it..." Momoka and Tamama talked in unison once again, releasing them.

Keroro sighed after getting freed. She looked at Giroro, who just gave showed an indifferent scowl.

"Are you okay, Fuyuki?" Natsumi asked while she observed her brother.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Fuyuki replied defensively.

"Hey! Don't make me worry like this again!" Natsumi scolded her younger brother, "Disappearing at a time like that! But…" She smiled, "everything is well now, right?"

"Ha! Ha! I guess so…" The boy replied embarrassedly. "Well, everything besides…"

"Uncle..."

Keroro's attention turned to the tanned girl dressed up in a school uniform, standing beside Giroro. The princess of the Angol family threw herself to the green haired girl, hugging her tightly. "Lady Mois…?"

"I'm sorry, uncle… I'm sorry for saying those horrible things… You'll always be my dear uncle…" Mois rested her head on Keroro's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Lady Mois…"

Fuyuki looked around, noticing an absence in the group, quickly getting worried again. "Where's Alisa?"

"We didn't see her after the tower fell," Natsumi looked worried for a second, but quickly smiled, "but she's always like that, isn't she?"

"I guess so…" Fuyuki looked upwards at the first stars that appeared in the orange sky, sighing. The last Kiruru incident had finally concluded, but things still weren't back to normal…

///

VITAL SIGNS OF KERORO PLATOON: NEGATIVE #1 THROUGH #5

AUTOMATIC COUNTDOWN INITIATED - 19 DAYS REMAINING

///

Keroro and the others had left the destroyed tower and returned to their home. The moon already hovered over those ruins, bringing a faint light to them.

Inside a particularly dark chamber, surrounded by rubble everywhere, a white haired girl breathed heavily, sitting next to a wall. Kiruru promised that it'd have its vengeance. The Upsilon Spear had been lost and she couldn't feel the central computer unit that managed the Kirurus and their evolution, but her own body should still be able to adapt itself and create a second spear soon enough. Yes, even if its original invasion plan was impossible by that point, it'd still have its vengeance.

"ku, ku, ku, ku…" Kururu's characteristic laugh echoed inside that darkness.

Kiruru looked around startled, but couldn't see the source of that voice. "Kururu?"

"ku, ku, ku, ku…" An explosion broke through one of the walls, letting the moonlight enter in the room. A human silhouette stood right in the middle of that entrance, a hand raised next to her mouth.

"This is perfect…" The artificial Angol said, smirking. "I'll start my revenge-"

"You won't start anything." Kururu interrupted her, activating her headphones. The sonic wave emitted by them hit Kiruru, without doing any visible damaged, but her entire body quivered and her pupils shrunk for a moment as she stared angrily at Kururu. That torture continued during an entire minute, only stopping after Kururu turned off the sonic weapon on her earphones. Afterwards, the keronian weapon fell, her hands and knees touching the floor, barely holding herself.

"What have you done?" She yelled, breathing heavily.

"Ku, ku, ku… Lost your cool? This wave should restrict the activity of your brain."

"What?"

"It's a little thing I've been preparing to use against that Angol girl if she became too troublesome… Thankfully, it seems I've gotten a little guinea-pig… Basically, you won't be able to activate any of your special abilities… you're no different from a normal human right now."

Kiruru furiously glared at the Sergeant Major, but had no other reaction. There was nothing she could do in that state. Kururu grinned and left the room by the same hole she had just opened, laughing all the way through. "Good night, little girl. Ah, and good luck getting through the wasteland around this tower. Ku, ku, ku…"

////////////////////////////////////

Keroro Information Corner

GodKeron – The combinable robot introduced at the end of the 4th season, as a replacement for the GreatKeron (also introduced by the same season), coming along with one new robot for each platoon member, which could combine to create it. It's used, although rarely, by the Keroro platoon afterwards. Its name is a reference to the robot "Godmars", although its otherwise unrelated to it.

//////

Notes:

Looking back, I think I made a mistake last chapter. The return to Inner Tokyo was utterly unnecessary. I could easily have written some of those scenes in the tower itself and then jumped to a shortened Kiruru confrontation… Anyway, this little detour has finally ended. Like I've said before, these Kiruru chapters weren't initially planned… I hope I haven't hurt the pacing of this story too much.


	8. Keroro, one half obnoxious alien

CHAPTER 7

A few hours after everyone had returned home, Keroro was in an underground hangar, looking desolated at what remained of the Keroro Robo Mk II, just a few metal pieces which were barely recognizable at all.

Fuyuki entered at the large room from a small gray door. That place was the same one from where they had launched when they were after "Samama". The remains of the upgraded robots of the Keroro platoon were in the middle, and Keroro sit right next to them.

"Sergeant, Mois said you weren't coming out of here." Fuyuki said, but the green haired girl just continued staring at the ruins.

"I'll leave soon, lord Fuyuki."

Fuyuki looked at her face, noticing her eyes hadn't even moved from the destroyed robot.

"Come on, Sergeant! Weren't you so happy because everyone had survived?"

"I'm happy, but… you know… it's just so weird... looking at the new Keroro Robo like this… I always felt like an anime hero when I piloted it… but now…" Her face was clearly sad, in spite of the weak smile that she tried to show. "It's like another part of me has just disappeared…"

Fuyuki sit beside her and didn't say anything. They looked at the ruins for a time together, and finally, Fuyuki held onto her right hand. "You're here, you're alive, sergeant."

"Thank you." She agreed, finally drawing a full smile. Fuyuki released her hand and both got up, quickly leaving.

At a nearby corner, a Mois watched the scene with teary eyes. "Uncle…"

///-

The Kiruru incident had ended. People carried on their lives as usual, forgetting, or trying to forget, the events from that day. However, even if there was no direct conflict at the time, one couldn't say that everyone's hearts were in peace.

On the backyard of the Hinata residence, inside a small red tent, Giroro was facing her own problems, staring intently at a grenade shaped keychain lying among crates and weapons inside her tent. "This thing is still here? Why did I keep such a stupid gift anyway?"

The redhead went ahead to grab it, intending to throw it away, but stopped right before touching it, hesitating. "I thought I'd have forgotten about that moment if I didn't see him again, but…" She leaned on a crate that was behind her, and looked at the palms of her hands. "It must be this stupid body! There's no other reason I'd have these weird thoughts!" She rubbed her chin while sitting cross legged on the ground. "If I'm correct, the others must have similar problems too…"

Somewhere else in that same house, someone else ha "Why couldn't everything have just stayed the same?" Fuyuki wondered while leaving his room, ready to go to school. Right after he went downstairs, a certain green haired girl, wearing a pink apron over her standard uniform was waiting for him, standing in the hallway, holding a small lunchbox.

"Lord Fuyuki, Lady Natsumi has already left to school. Here's your-"

Fuyuki took a glance at Keroro, giving quick thanks and hurriedly left with the food. The boy sighed right after closing the front door, holding the white package.

The sergeant's action wasn't truly unusual. Keroro often made gave those meals to him and Natsumi when it was one of his workdays. So, there was no reason to be so flustered but yet… he couldn't even look straight at the Sergeant standing there.

Why couldn't everything have remained exactly like it was before? Had Keroro even noticed his weird reaction? Fuyuki questioned himself while thinking about those recent events.

More than 2 years had already passed since Keroro and the other aliens started appearing in his life. Eventually, they seemed to have reached a weird balance, and even when Natsumi went to high school nothing really changed much. But, now…, everything suddenly had become complicated.

At the other side of the door, the alien was annoyed by the way Fuyuki just passed by without even saying anything. "What's up with that? Couldn't you even thank me properly?" An annoyed Keroro complained silently.

The door opened right afterwards, and Keroro's eyes shone for a moment, but her expression quickly changed to disappointment after noticing it was Giroro.

"It's just you, Corporal…" The green haired girl lamented.

"Hm… What?" The redhead looked behind her quickly, noticing that Fuyuki had just left. "Let me see…" Giroro thought. "Disappointed it wasn't Fuyuki?"

"What are you talking about?" Keroro exclaimed embarrassedly.

"Keroro, you're…" Giroro raised her hand, worriedly pointing at her leader's left cheek. "blushing."

"Gero…?" The sergeant's face became even redder. "I's- it's not my fault, really! I hadn't noticed anything!" Keroro protested vehemently. "I'm- I'm- certainly not turning into a Pekoponian girl!" Keroro punched the air while talking but abruptly stopped after seeing her own arm stretched forward. She lowered her head.

"No matter how I look… there's nothing keronian about this body… I also don't look anything like an adult… or a man… Was… Was Lady Mois right during that Kiruru disaster? Am I really disappearing…?"

"No, even in this body, I still exist right now. I'm myself and I know that!"

"Keroro?" The corporal apprehensively looked at her leader who remained silent.

"Yes, while my keronian soul, my invader soul, still burns, I'll be myself!" The ponytailed girl looked straight at Giroro, carrying a serious expression on her face. "I'm Sergeant Keroro." None of the previous hesitation or friendliness seemed to be left there.

Giroro was startled by her leader's sudden change of personality, but continued just watching…

"I'm Sergeant Keroro… from the 58th planet of the Gamma system, leader of the advanced invasion troops." She threw away the apron and raised her hand to the skies, looking decidedly at the ceiling, the cold hair around her quickly changing into a living flame. "Corporal Giroro, we'll start a special meeting for Pekopon's invasion right now!"

"S-sir, yes, sir!"

///KeroGirls – 07: Keroro, one-half obnoxious alien. Yes, sir!///

Keroro stood on the stage of the conference room, facing forward courageously. Even though it was completely inappropriate for the situation, she was dressed up in a black sleeveless costume with a red cape, golden shoulder pads and the keron star on her chest, obviously cosplaying at an incredibly inappropriate moment.

"So, Keroro Platoon, I've come to understand that we're facing troubles in our operations in Pekopon! It seems that continuing in these Pekoponian bodies for a significant time has started to weaken our heart and soul! But, should we be discouraged? No! We should strengthen our spirit of invaders, rekindle the flames of our hearts and start a definitive operation to conquer Pekopon!"

"That's it, Keroro! We'll win this time!" Giroro said excitedly while sitting on a chair. "Can it be… he has really been reborn!" The corporal thought, admiring her leader, but soon an uncomfortable silence fell there. Besides those two soldiers, the room was completely empty. Tamama, Kururu and even Mois weren't there.

"Where did everyone go anyway?" Keroro scratched the back of her head, sitting disappointedly on the end of the stage, her flame having already extinguished completely. "Kururu wasn't in her lab…"

"HIS lab." Giroro objected.

"O-ok. Anyway, Mois left to somewhere without even talking to me too… I couldn't call Tamama because she's-"

"HE is"

Keroro sighed. "_He_ is working at the Nishizawa's, right now. Are we really going to do this by ourselves?"

"Heh, don't worry." Giroro said, smirking confidently. "I'm sure they must be bothered by these bodies too. We'll just have to wait and they'll returning crying like Tamama did the other day."

///-

Fuyuki ran to class, leaving behind his earlier thoughts and just focused on getting to his classroom before it was too late. He got to the classroom right before the bell rang, signaling the beginning of that day's classes. Most of the students were in their seats already by that point, including Nishizawa. He looked around, noticing that Alisa hadn't appeared there either. He had looked at other classes too in the way, and she wasn't anywhere.

"Well, maybe she just got the student uniform to blend in, and doesn't really plan to attend classes." Fuyuki thought while heading towards his chair. He was still somewhat worried about her after she disappeared during the tower's fall, but the Sergeant had said they couldn't detect any signs of her presence there.

Soon, the teacher, an adult in his early thirties dressed in a green t-shirt and blue jeans, arrived, followed by two girls dressed in Kushou school uniforms, a blond that looked like a foreigner and a black haired one that smiled cheerfully in front of the other one. Fuyuki blinked. He could easily recognize that black haired one…

"Hi! I'm Tamae Nankyoku! Nice to meet you!" The girl standing in front said cheerfully.

"Tamama…" Fuyuki concluded, quickly looking at Nishizawa, who didn't seem to be surprised at all by that event. Had they planned that? The students around him commented about the cuteness of the newcomer as she walked through class to take seat in one of the empty chairs left in the last roll.

Fuyuki silently wondered how long would that popularity last after Tamama showed his other face. What was he doing there anyway?

He focused on the other new student as she stepped forward. Fuyuki almost expected the other girl to be Kururu, after the first surprise, but quickly brushed off the thought as she smiled to the classroom waving one of her hands around.

"Hiiii! I'm Lulu Tsukishima!" Her face seemed to shine as she smiled, a warm radiance covered the entire classroom. It reminded Fuyuki of Mois' smile, though this girl seemed more energetic. Her bubbly personality contrasted with her observant red eyes, which quickly examined the entire classroom through her glasses, which were rather small, similar to Aki's, and seemed to focus her eyes on Fuyuki for a bit before looking elsewhere. She had long blond hair and two large side bangs covered her ears.

In seconds, "Tamae" had been completely forgotten by the crowd, and everyone just focused on the other girl. Tamama looked around puzzled, briefly starting at the other newcomer, before dismissing a hint of envy. She didn't care about the attention of those students anyway.

Fuyuki soon lost interest in the new student, just looking worriedly at Tamama. Time flew and soon the bell rang again, ending class. Most students quickly left, including the new girl, only Fuyuki, Tamama and Momoka remained there.

"Tamama-er… Tamae!" Fuyuki called out the black haired girl, who excitedly answered.

"Hi, Fukki!"

"What are you doing here… in these clothes?" The boy asked, looking curiously at the young alien, who just smiled.

"I talked it over with Momochi and Paul, and they agreed I could frequent school alongside Momochi rather than just working at the mansion all day!"

"This is just a temporary measure while we think about something else." Momoka said, standing next to Fuyuki.

"Ah, ok." He tried to smile, but was just uncomfortable looking at Tamama dressed up as a school girl. Just when he was trying to forget Keroro that had to happen?

///

Keroro and Giroro were still sitting in the empty meeting room.

"Don't worry," the redhead said, sweating nervously, "I'm sure they'll come soon."

"Now, that I think about it… Dororo is missing too…" A bored Keroro pondered while looking at the empty chairs.

///

Natsumi, wearing a white shirt and orange shorts, wiped away sweat from her face as she sit in a wooden bench next to one of the school's courtyards. Making Dororo join school ended up helping her too, having another athlete that people could ask for help really helped her to get more free time.

At that moment, Dororo was in a nearby sports court, playing soccer. Natsumi just watched the game silently. It was hard to associate that girl with the keronian ninja when she was just acting like a normal student. She blended in with the others much better than Koyuki too.

On top of the nearby school building, the aforementioned ninja, , wearing a blue skirt, green jacket and red bowtie, the school's standard female uniform, talked with Mutsumi, who was just lying down on the rooftop.

"So, you haven't told your secret to her yet?" Koyuki wondered, looking at Natsumi below.

"I'll tell her about it soon enough, just not in a place like this. You know, I don't like attention very much, that's why I keep this a secret, after all." Saburo said, looking at the clouds. "By the way, how is Dororo doing?"

"She's…" Koyuki's face appeared serious for a moment, but she quickly smiled. "She's fine, of course! The girls from this school are already getting used to asking for her help in every competition. Dororo won't be forgotten anymore!"

"That's nice…" Saburo looked at Koyuki, holding a confident smile. "Then… why are you sad?"

"Sad?" Koyuki gasped, but started laughing and walking backwards. "I'm not sad at all! Really! Why would I be sad?" The ninja suddenly leaped from the top of the building.

///-

Momoka and Fuyuki were in what looked like a small and empty classroom. She sit on one of the student's chairs, looking at him intently, while Fuyuki was reading some book while sitting in front of a desk, facing the chairs, almost like a teacher. That was the room of the Occult Club, which still continued with only two official members.

The blue haired girl tried to gather courage to speak to Fuyuki. She had become increasingly worried about losing him ever since the last Kiruru incident, and could barely get a good night of sleep. A voice inside her repeated tried to tell herself that the little hug they had watched had nothing special about it, but a louder it complained repeatedly, silencing it.

"Keroro right now looks like a human girl. A girl living with Fuyuki! Someone he sees everyday when he is home!" Momoka's inner voice yelled angrily in her head. "You must do something right now! Go forward, tell you love him right now!"

"But… but…" The blue haired girl whispered the word several times, getting her face completely red, but without actually saying anything.

"BUT NOTHING! Do it and I'll have no reason to exist! You'll be a complete Momoka!"

Momoka got up, hitting the desk to make Fuyuki look at her, and tried to speak, but…

"Fu…Fuyu… Fuyu…" The door of the room suddenly was slammed open by a cheerful Tamama.

"HI! Momochi! Fuki! Can I join your club?" The black haired girl asked, standing by the door. Without waiting even a moment, Nishizawa leaped towards the door and closed it, leaving a confused Tamama outside.

"That was just Tamama…" Fuyuki said, but Momoka didn't even hear him, running right to the desk and putting her hands there, staring at the surprised teen. "What's it, Nishizawa?"

"Fuyuki, I want to say that… I want to say that…I want to say that I … I… I…"

"Aloha!" The door was suddenly forced open again, only it was the weird new student the one who was standing there waving one of her arms around and chewing a gum.

"Aloha?" Fuyuki and Momoka repeated in unison.

"So… this is the famous Kishou junior high occult club! It doesn't look very cool…" The girl seemed disappointed for a moment, but quickly cheered up. "But I bet you see many interesting things, right?"

"What?"

"It's like I've told you, they're just a bunch of idiots." Another teen stood right behind her, shrugging his shoulders. He had dark hair with spiked bangs and it was tied in a ponytail. He was slightly taller than Fuyuki and always seemed to carry a confident grin on his face. He was the editor of the KGS, the school's newspaper club, one of the few people on Earth who knew about the Keronians, and also someone who hated Fuyuki for always discrediting his occult related stories.

"Why the hell are so many people appearing here?" Inner Momoka screamed inside her mind, although, in reality, she just remained silent.

"Anyway, what do you do here?" Lulu asked, looking curiously at the brown book Fuyuki was reading.

"We visit mysterious spots and discuss magazine articles and books about the occult." Fuyuki answered.

She pointed a finger at him, smiling confidently. "Ok! It's decided! I'll help you guys!"

"Eh?"

"No one asked for your help!" Inner Momoka shouted, finally taking over Nishizawa's body.

Apparently not hearing a single one of Nishizawa's words, the weird girl, snatched the book that Fuyuki had been reading, quickly turning the pages in a frenetic pace.

"Hey! What are you doing, Tsukishima!" Fuyuki tried to recover his book, but she moved out of the way, and he just tripped by himself, falling on the floor.

"Ka! Ka! Ka! Interesting!" The girl laughed as she spit some chewed gum on the floor, heading towards the exit. "I think I'll join this club!" She exclaimed right after opening the door. "See you tomorrow!"

"What was that all about?" Tamama asked, standing by the door, right outside.

Fuyuki slowly got up, helped by Momoka. He wanted more people in the Occult Club, but that girl was just annoying…

///--

"No one… will come…" Keroro sighed, sitting desolated on the stage of the meeting room.

Suddenly, a tanned girl with dyed blond hair appeared from a room in the back, holding several paper bags filled with various products. "Lady Mois…? Where were you?" The green haired girl suddenly jumped from the stage, revived.

"Hi, aunt!" Angol Mois said, smiling.

"Gero… Aunt!" Keroro stared at her. "What happened to 'you'll be my uncle forever'?"

"Don't worry, in my heart, you'll always be my dear uncle! You could say eternal gratefulness!" Mois said raising a finger and smiling brightly, but then she sighed. "But…. You're a girl right now, so…"

"Aunt…" Keroro whispered

"Anyway, I'm busy with a little thing right now so I can't help… excuse me!" She finished, walking right out of the meeting room.

"You could say… cold shoulder…" Keroro murmured, looking at the floor. She abruptly snapped, jumping on top of a chair and pointing to the skies. "We don't need anyone's help, Corporal Giroro! We'll start this operation to conquer Pekopon by ourselves!"

"Keroro…" Giroro observed her leader. The corporal's worries were washed away by her leader's sudden confidence. She grinned. "So, what's your plan?"

///-

Koyuki leaped from branch to branch, crossing the forest around her house in a few moments, she quickly was standing at the entrance, looking at an empty living room. Only a carpet and a small table were there, and they had started to gather dust. She hadn't really thought about it before, but Dororo probably was cleaning everything back when he mostly stayed home everyday.

She had started to miss him there. But… Dororo was happy, so she had no reason to get in his way. Koyuki looked through a window at the forest around her home. Everything was so peaceful. That place reminded her of her old home back in the hidden ninja village sometimes…

She shook her own head and grabbed a kunai. "Well, I might as well train a bit."

///-

Fuyuki whimpered while walking through the empty streets of Inner Tokyo, alongside Momoka and Tamama, returning home. "My Uknown Animals book…" Even though it was just a brief moment, that girl had turned a perfectly fine book into a beaten old one.

"Don't worry about it, Fuyuki!" Nishizawa, taken over by her inner self, "I'll kick that girl away if she returns tomorrow!"

"Ha! Ha!" Fuyuki weakly laughed. "Don't get mad about it, Nishizawa. She's annoying, but I don't think she meant to do anything bad."

"It's weird, but I think I've seen that girl somewhere…" Tamama wondered.

Without even noticing, they were already standing in front of the Hinata residence. An angry Natsumi, still wearing her school uniform, a green jacket and gray skirt, opened the front gate, running right next to them.

"Hey, Fuyuki, did you see the stupid frog anywhere?"

The black haired boy blinked. "The Sergeant? Why would I have seen her?"

"Her?" Momoka silently repeated.

"Anyway," Natsumi said, placing her hands on her waist. "He skipped almost every chore today! It seems that he didn't do anything after we left!"

"Have you already looked at the hideout?" Fuyuki asked.

"Yes, I couldn't find the stupid frog anywhere!" The redhead complained. "If you didn't see him either, I don't think there's anything I can do." She sighed, giving up. "Ok, come in."

///

It was already sunset when a weary Dororo returned home, slowly walking through the woods. After going from one side to the other, helping various sport teams, her entire body felt as heavy as lead, she didn't even bother changing back to ninja clothes or even putting on a mask after leaving the city, still wearing a school uniform.

She went up a small hill next to the house and stood in front of it, trying to recover her senses before entering.

"Are you okay, Dororo?" Koyuki asked, appearing as if out of nowhere right beside the blue haired ninja.

"I'll be fine." She scratched the back of her head, smiling in spite of her weariness "Today, I ended up replacing Natsumi in some of the matches… I'm exhausted, but it was fun." She started walking to the house's entrance again, but stopped and looked behind her. "Koyuki, thank you for helping me. I know this is just because I can play these Pekoponian sports well… but it's nice to be acknowledged like this, even if it's just for a little while."

"Dororo…" Koyuki stayed outside, just looking at the blue haired girl as she entered in their little house. She smiled to herself. "Hey, Dororo, it's been a while since we've trained together, right? Do you have free time tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow, but the day after should be just fine." Dororo's blue eyes tried to read her friend's face, but she still was too tired to do it, "Is there something bothering you, Koyuki?"

"No, nothing." The younger ninja smiled.

///--

The next day, in the afternoon, Natsumi and Dororo were at a small tennis court, dressed in similar white shirts and skirts. They were surrounded by several high school students who watched them from bleachers located next to the court. Most of them wore school uniforms similar to Natsumi's or Fuyuki's, but others were sporting suits with darker colors, probably students from another school.

Natsumi was tapping her left foot impatiently. The other team should have arrived already. What was taking them so long? She soon received an answer, as two girls wearing black uniforms appeared on the other side of the court. One had her green hair tied in a ponytail, sported a black uniform and covered her eyes with a white mask; the other one was a short haired redhead with a belt strapped across her torso.

"It can't be…" Natsumi and Dororo stared at their opponents incredulously, "Stupid frog?"

"Giroro?" The blue haired girl said that name out loud, but quickly silenced herself and tried to hide and surprise. Giroro took a quick glance at her, but didn't say anything.

"It's been a while, lady Natsumi!" Keroro pointed at her opponent with a racquet as lightning ominously cut the skies.

"Wha-What are you doing here, stupid frog?"

"Obviously, conquering Pekopon!"

"What?" Natsumi looked confusedly at the Sergeant.

"Gero! Gero! Lady Natsumi, you're our biggest obstacle in our path to conquering this little planet! Why? Because you're too strong! But, why are you strong? It comes from your confidence, obviously! We'll crush you in front of these two schools and you'll be reduced to a shadow of your former self!" Keroro boasted, lowering her racquet. "And then we'll easily conquer the Hinata residence and, afterwards, Pekopon!"

"Giroro! You're going along with this stupid plan?" Natsumi complained. Giroro's dark green eyes focused on the court, avoiding her gaze.

"I won't take you lightly, Natsumi." She raised her head, facing Natsumi directly. "Don't forget we're invaders!"

Koyuki watched the match from atop a nearby tree, sporting her ninja garb. She was about to yell Dororo's name, but restrained herself. Why were Dororo's friends there?

The crowd around the court just eavesdropped in confusion. Their little conversation didn't seem to make any sense at all. After a while, the students started yelling, wanting to see the beginning of the match.

Dororo's mind traveled back to the past as soon as she looked at Keroro and Giroro standing at the other side. It was a sunny day in Keron, several keronian kids were playing soccer. A shy blue keronian carefully approached the green field, wanting to join in too.

"Heh? Zeroro?" A young Keroro noticed the newcomer, looking puzzled at him. He just stood there, without saying a word. "Do you want to play, eh?"

Zeroro nodded silently.

"Really? Zeroro, can you do it?" The little Kero wondered, inclining his head slightly. "Then, let's see if you can catch this!" The small green keronian took a few steps backwards and then ran towards the ball, kicking it forcefully. The white ball jumped over a nearby wall, falling outside.

"I'll get it!" The blue tadpole said, running towards a gray gate next to the field. The small keronian hesitated for a brief moment after getting there, but slowly pushed it, forcing it open.

"Hey, Keroro! Let's go!" a yellow keronian said, throwing a second ball at his direction.

After a brief pause, the game went on. When Zeroro returned, battered and tired, the field was completely empty, leaving him there alone.

"Keroro…" Tears flowed from the eyes of the small child as he sit on the grass.

"Doro, are you okay?" Natsumi asked, looking at the eyes of her rather nervous partner, bringing her back from old memories.

"It's nothing." The blue haired ninja answered, the hesitation vanished from her face. She looked at her opponents emotionlessly, hiding her memories for a moment.

Clouds moved, covering the sky above the court. Just as the sunlight weakened, Natsumi started worrying about the situation. "If it continues like this, I'll turn into that stupid frog form midway through this match…"

"Don't worry about it, Natsumi. We just need to finish this quickly." Dororo said, readying her racquet for the match.

Keroro started the game, hitting the ball forcefully. It flew with a surprising speed, hitting the court like a rocket, and flying past a surprised Hinata.

"Have you forgotten I was the one who trained you, Natsumi?" Keroro boasted, "And now… I have this body! Don't forget we're trained soldiers of the keronian army! If our conditions are the same, there's no way I'll lose to a Pekoponian child!"

"So, Lady Natsumi, are you ready to be completely humiliated?" The Sergeant smirked arrogantly. Soon, Natsumi would be too ashamed to oppose them any longer! Or so she thought.

Keroro launched the second ball, expecting to make an easy point against the unknown blue haired player, but she kept up with the ball's speed, running to the edge of the court and striking it back to the other edge, surprising the self proclaimed tennis master.

"Gero…"

"What's the problem Keroro?" Giroro wondered.

"I thought we'd win by exploiting lady Natsumi's partner, but it seems like that girl can play well too…" The sergeant admitted disappointedly.

"Didn't you score a point just now? We can still win!"

Keroro tried to calm herself and sent another ball. Natsumi closed her eyes, sensing the ball's trajectory, and standing right in front of the place where the ball would hit the court, even before it had done so. She waited for the ball to touch the floor and right afterwards easily hit it with her racquet. Giroro tried to catch the ball on the other side of the court, but just sent it to the net.

The match continued, but Keroro and Giroro were never able to recover. It didn't even last half an hour. The keronian double was sitting on the court by the end of the match, defeated in the game and crushed emotionally. "Even with this body I still lost to lady Natsumi…" Keroro lamented. Her superfluous white mask had fallen on the floor by that point.

"I still can't believe I decided to follow this stupid plan of yours…" Giroro complained. "But… that player with long blue hair…" The redhead carefully observed her again. There was something familiar about that one.

The crowd cheered after the last point was scored, however, Natsumi and Dororo had no time for that. A small water drop fell on the redhead's face, frightening her. "I have to get out of here now! The way this is going, even if I don't get wet I'll end up with that stupid keronian body!"

"Understood. Will you need my help?"

"Don't worry about it!"

Keroro blinked as the two figures quickly ran away. "Wait…" she looked at the gray clouds covering the sky and grinned. "Corporal Giroro, let's follow lady Natsumi!" The Sergeant ordered, getting up to run after her.

"Wa-Wait, Keroro!" Giroro followed right after her, but quickly run in a different direction after taking a glimpse at Koyuki on top of a next to the court. Meanwhile, Keroro followed Natsumi to a nearby school building.

The long haired girl approached the tall tree, from where Koyuki had watched the match that had just ended. "Dororo, that was great!" The ninja dropped from the tree in a single leap, "I was worried about you after I saw that you'd have to face your friends!"

Dororo just smiled, "I'm surprised myself."

"So… you're really Dororo?" Giroro slowly walked towards the two ninjas, glaring at them. "What is this all about! Is this why you haven't appeared at the hideout lately?"

Dororo looked at Giroro sadly, but couldn't say anything. A strong gust of wind blew through that yard, moving Dororo's hair to her face.

"Stop it!" Koyuki interrupted, standing between them. "This was my idea! I saw Dororo returning depressed from your meetings so many times, I thought it'd be good for him to meet some other people! Aren't you his friends? Shouldn't you care about his happiness too?"

"Koyuki…"

Giroro opened her mouth, but just stopped afterwards. After a few moments of silence, she looked away from Dororo while asking a question. "Do you really think everything is ok like this?"

"Giroro, I love this planet. You should know that." Dororo said. "Even before I met the platoon again, I had decided that protecting it was a bigger priority than helping the Keronian army. Living as a Pekoponian, even if only for a little bit, has been pleasant. Besides," she continued, avoiding Giroro's gaze, "it's nice to feel remembered for once."

Giroro sighed. Keroro's stupid operation had just backfired again. That's exactly the kind of thing she didn't want to hear. "Hey, Dororo, haven't you felt anything weird after hanging around with Pekoponians in that body?"

"No, nothing special. Why are you asking that?"

"It's nothing! Just forget it!" Giroro replied embarrassedly. "This has to be a joke…" Right afterwards, rain started to pour.

Elsewhere, inside the school building, Keroro was still looking for Natsumi, walking through a standard lifeless hall and opening several doors, but unable to find her. "Lady Natsumi?"

"STUPID FROG!" Natsumi's voice came from behind a nearby classroom. Keroro opened the door only to find a salmon colored keronian there. Her skin wasn't wet at all, but it was reflexive, almost shinning. The green haired girl grinned diabolically.

"I couldn't beat you at that game, lady Natsumi, but…"

"What?" Natsumi, in her diminutive body, looked at Keroro in terror. She tried to ran past the fake human, but Keroro easily grabbed her large keronian head.

"Gero! Gero! I'll just deactivate your anti-barrier and throw you to those stupid Pekoponians!" Keroro smirked. Natsumi tried to twist her body and punch or kick, but her limbs were just too small. "At least, that's what I wanted to do, but…" The sergeant breathed heavily and then released Natsumi, who immediately jumped on her, pushing the larger girl to the floor.

"What are you trying to do, stupid frog?" Natsumi yelled angrily, the large orange colored eyes of her keronian body glaring at the actual alien invader.

"I… I don't know!" Keroro protested, sitting up on the floor, an angry Natsumi dropping to her lap. "Ever since I was a kid I admired the keronian army and wanted to join it to become a heroic invader…"

"There's nothing heroic about an invader!"

"But… sometimes…it seems I just can't do it…" Keroro disclosed. "Besides… there's this stupid body now! Lady Natsumi, have I been acting weird lately?"

"Huh? You are weird! And… no, I haven't really noticed anything." The salmon keronian jumped away from Keroro.

"Thanks." Keroro smiled.

"Eh? Anyway, I want to know how I'll go back home with this stupid rain! This is your fault! If I weren't stuck like this, I could easily borrow an umbrella!"

"Hm… I've brought a bag… you could go in it." Keroro suggested, looking away from Natsumi.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM!" The small keronian protested angrily.

"It's not that bad. It's just for a little while anyway…" Keroro said, closing her eyes.

"Alright…" Natsumi replied. They walked through the school hall together, until getting to a room filled with lockers. Keroro opened one of them and got a green schoolbag. Keroro removed her standard uniform from the bag, the main pouch seemed to be big enough to hide a keronian inside.

Soon, they left, walking through an inner Tokyo painted by water and gray skies.

At one point, Keroro stopped in front of a model kit shop, carefully observing the Gunpla boxes there.

"Hey, stupid frog…"

"What is it, Lady Natsumi?"

"You said that you didn't know what you want to do, right?" Natsumi's large head popped out of the bag on Keroro's back.

"Yes."

"Isn't the answer obvious?"

"Gero? What are you talking about?" Keroro looked at the salmon keronian on her back, raising an eyebrow.

"You like Gunpla, you like Earth's manga, animes, games… You have fun with us too, sometimes, don't you? I don't think I need to say any more, unless you're really just an idiot." Natsumi immediately covered herself inside the bag.

"You mean… I like Pekopon?" Keroro blinked, staring at the colorful boxes behind the glass.

//////

Lieutenant Garuru faced one of his superiors in a badly lit room, the higher ranking keronian officials seemed to be awfully fond of that kind of setting. The keronian general faced him with bright yellow eyes, resting his head on his hands. A small fly flew around the room, but even it stopped buzzing when the general started speaking.

"Your little "vacation" has been approved." The keronian covered by shadows said. "You just want an excuse to search for the Keroro Platoon, isn't it?"

"Partially."

"Let me just advise you about one thing… There's a faction in the Keron army that's putting their resources on the new special forces program. Even if you find the Keroro platoon, they'll try to replace them to go on with their test operation on Pekopon and prove the superiority of their little project."

"By the tone of your voice, I suppose you're not fond of this special forces team?" Garuru asked.

"You could say that…" The old keronian looked straight into Garuru's eyes, his gaze piercing through his yellow lenses. "How many keronians grow up in our military schools? How many generations have lived like that? This isn't just tradition, this is Keron's fundamental structure. Yet, if this new team is successful, they might not replace only the Keroro Platoon, the entire Keronian army would be remodeled after this special forces unit."

"If I can locate the Keroro platoon, they won't be able to carry on this operation immediately." Garuru commented.

"Officially, you're correct." The old general said, "However, there are other channels to get that approval. Your platoon itself was used to test Keroro's platoon once. That kind of operation could easily be used as a loophole by the officials interested on the special forces unit, if the Keroro platoon happens to reappear."

"I understand."

"Even though this is officially just a vacation, you'll be receiving full supplies which might be useful, You'll receive full supplies for this operation."

Garuru saluted the superior officer. "I'll be taking my leave, sir." The lieutenant left right afterwards through a sliding door.

The small insect seen previously started moving again, landing on the general's desk. The old keronian observed the insect curiously, quickly grinning. It wasn't a real fly, but a small mechanical spy tool. Its body was yellow and its head, rather than eyes, had oversized glasses...

"So, Sergeant Major Kururu, I assume you already know about this current predicament." The general said. "Can you really conquer Pekopon… on 17 days?"

The head of the insect popped up, falling upside down on the table to reveal a small projector inside it. A faint light came from it, creating a small silhouette of a human.

The keronian stared at it in surprise. "So, that's why you haven't contacted us, I assume. "Did the same happen to the others?"

"Ku, ku, ku, ku..."

The old keronian raised an eyebrow at the voice, which had a higher pitch than expected. "So… will you carry on Pekopon's invasion in these conditions?"

"I'm preparing something… I can't really say I care about the results, but, I suppose, conquering Pekopon in less than 17 days is a possibility. Ku, ku, ku ku…"

The hologram turned off and the mechanical fly disappeared right afterwards, becoming armless bright dust. The keronian moved his hand, grabbing it before it had disappeared completely. "Pekopon's invasion operation…"

///--

Fuyuki heard someone knocking the front door of the Hinata residence and quickly headed there. Whoever it was, staying in that rain surely wasn't very good. He was wearing the same long sleeved white shirt and blue pants that he sported while visiting the tower from the last incident, though they actually made sense. It was a cold day after all.

He watched in surprise as Keroro appeared there, completely wet. "Sergeant?" The boy looked at her in surprise. He was just happy to see her again, but knew that Natsumi would want to punish her someone, so tried to contain his excitement. "What happened?"

"I was just attempting to invade Pekopon, but… It didn't work, of course." Keroro answered showing an uncharacteristic happiness for that situation.

"Can you put me down?" Natsumi's voice came from a bag that the Sergeant was carrying. She put it on the floor, and the salmon keronian quickly came from inside. "Thanks, stupid frog." Natsumi said with a genuine smile, leaving a surprised Fuyuki. But she quickly returned to her usual expression, scowling the green haired girl "You'd better get some dry clothes if you don't want to get sick!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Keroro saluted her almost like she had just received an order, running down to her room. However, before leaving, she looked at them again, smiling too. "I'll prepare dinner today, understood?"

Fuyuki continued looking at where Keroro had just been.

"Hey, Fuyuki, don't you think it'd be nice if Keroro forgot about conquering Earth?" Natsumi said, looking up at her younger brother, who was several times taller than her current body.

"Of course…" Fuyuki stared at his sister in surprise. "Wait? Did you just call her 'Keroro', not 'stupid frog'?"

"Did I do that? I didn't even notice, he's still stupid, just not completely stupid." Natsumi answered, crossing her arms.

"Why are we standing here anyway?" Natsumi complained. She jumped to grab a door latch and left right afterwards. Fuyuki was about to leave too, but stopped after hearing the Sergeant climbing up the stairs.

"Pekoponian clothes are so annoying!"

Fuyuki just stared at the girl that had just climbed from the underground room. Keroro wore a long sleeved green jacket with white highlights, with a yellow star on the chest area, alongside with a short green skirt. Her long hair wasn't tied in a ponytail for once too.

"Ah…ah… What's up with those clothes?" Fuyuki staggered.

"Gero? Do I look weird or something?" Keroro wondered, pointing at herself after noticing his gaze. "I thought I looked pretty good in these."

"You look fine! I was just surprised." Fuyuki replied embarrassedly.

Keroro started heading towards the kitchen, but stopped right before crossing the doorway, glancing at him once more. "Hey, lord Fuyuki…"

"What is it?" They looked at each other nervously.

"Huh… nothing." She went to the living room right afterwards, leaving a confused Fuyuki in the hall.

///-

Standing in the rain, a small figure watched Zeroro's house from the shadows. The red pupil of his black eye focused intensively on the location, observing its interior clearly, even though no normal eye, human or keronian, could have that kind of reach.

It was the bizarre keronian, who had a body clearly divided in metallic and organic halves, Zoruru. The assassin had crossed space searching for his rival, and apparently the rumors were true. His hated rival had disappeared without even having a match against him.

He had tried it several times, but attempted it yet again. "Assassin magic – eyes of truth."

Even though before his vision was unbelievable good, afterward using that technique, he could basically see through the wooden house, he could see the energy signatures emitted by 3 pekoponian women sitting in Japanese style, kneeling on their own lower legs. One of them he could recognize clearly, it was Zeroro's human partner, the weak female ninja in black garb he had defeated in one strike when the Garuru platoon faced the Keroro platoon.

The other two? There was something weird about their energy, oddly familiar even, but he couldn't identify any of them. One, a redhead wearing a red jacket and black shorts, besides a strange unstable energy signature, seemed to be about normal.

However, the third one… Her energy reading was well controlled, exactly like a Pekoponian ninja or Keronian assassin. She seemed to be able to instinctively hide her own presence to a limited degree even without any effort. Her blue clothes and face mask also resembled a ninja's. She even had a yellow ninja star on her chest, identical to Zeroro's emblem.

Zeroro? Was he disguising himself? The thought had crossed his head previously, the answer seemed obvious. However, Zoruru had repeated the technique several times and just got the readings of a Pekoponian woman. Any ninja or assassin technique should have been broken by that.

No, even if Zeroro had used some other method to transform himself, he should be able to detect him. The one who ignored him and left him alone, the one he desperately needed to best, the so-called number 1 Assassin of the keronian army. There's no way he'd forget him.

But, yet… there was something oddly familiar about that long haired woman…

"What?" Dororo stood up, looking around the small hall of her home. She could feel someone observing her, but couldn't locate it…

"Is there some problem, Dororo?" Giroro wondered.

"I just felt something..." The blue haired girl said, "There's someone watching us."

"I think you're just tired, Dororo." Koyuki smiled. "There's nothing to be worried about."

"I guess so…" Dororo agreed hesitantly. She sit down again, looking at the rain outside through a nearby window. "Whatever it is, it's not moving…"

The shadow continued sitting still in the rain during the entire night, glaring at the small house. Sometimes, he broke his silence, whispering a single word.

"Zeroro."

///////////////////////////

Keroro Information Corner

"Tamae Nankyoku" – That name was used by Tamama sometimes when he disguised himself as a girl in the original anime.

"Tsukishima" – The surname Tsukishima was used by someone in the original anime…

//////////

Note: The Keroro anime, although mentioning that years have passed several times, never really ages any of the human characters. There are often references to the Platoon staying on Earth for years, but Fuyuki always stays in the first year of junior high. I had decided that the character would have aged a bit at the start of the fic, but hadn't specified how much time would have passed.

So, for this fanfic, the events of Keroro's first 5 seasons happened throughout only 2 years. So, Fuyuki is 14 here, still studying in Kusho junior high, and Natsumi is 15, first year in high school (using anime ages for them, so he was 12 and Natsumi was 13 when they met Keroro, not 12 and 14 like in the manga).

"Shibuya University High School" is Mutsumi/623's school from the manga, so I'm just moving Natsumi and the others to that place. The winter uniforms of that school are basically identical to Kushou's junior high, besides the school emblem. The only difference is that female uniforms have bowties rather than neckties, so not even the descriptions from previous chapters really contradict anything.

Next chapter, some focus on Tamama and Momoka!


	9. Tamama and Momoka, operation…

CHAPTER 8

Having something that one thought as him suddenly taken away can be frustrating. Tamama wasn't bothered by the transformation much after the initial shock, but he was vexed by losing all the privileges that he previously had. No more free food, no more luxurious room, no more free access to a training room… Even though he didn't even have those things before going to Pekopon and meeting Momoka, he had gotten terribly used to them, and, after losing them, couldn't feel peaceful, even while sleeping.

The black haired girl slept under a white sheet, occasionally rolling around it from one side to the other of the small bed. Even though she was sleeping, a hint of annoyance could be seen in her curved eyebrows.

"Tamama!" A high pitched voice yelled. The private rolled to the wrong side, hitting the floor.

"Tamaaa!" The black haired girl opened her eyes while rubbing her forehead. She stood up in her black pajama pants and shirt, slowly heading to the blue door in front of her, despite still looking half-asleep.

"You were still sleeping?" The girl behind the doorway looked annoyed at former Keronian. It was a blond girl with her hair locked in two long pigtails, wearing a purple French maid outfit, the standard uniform of Nishizawa's maids. "If any of us were caught like this we'd be fired." The maid joked, though it was true.

"Eeeehh! I'm sorry!" Tamama replied worriedly, before quickly closing the door again "Give me some minutes!"

The young girl sighed as soon as she closed the door, looking at her current bedroom. It was a small rectangular room equipped with nice pieces of furniture. There was a bed, a nightstand, a closet and even a bathroom in the backside. It was nice, but it was much smaller than the room that she had occupied when she was considered Momoka's pet. It's kind of ironic. She hated being called a pet, of course, but only had those privileges she loved so much because she was considered a pet.

"How much longer will this last?" Tamama complained, looking at her human hands.

///

"It's here." Kururu sit comfortably on her chair, facing the opposite direction of the main computer of her cramped laboratory, which stood just behind her. She playfully spun a small data disc with a finger, dressed in her usual Keroro platoon uniform, orange shorts, yellow jacket, white shirt and orange cap.

The large screen behind her and her glasses showed the image of the two visitors standing in front of her. Both wore black business suits and hats, as well as sunglasses, in spite of the weak lighting of that location, but, even so, there was a strong contrast between them. One was a tall and fit old man with a large pointed mustache that seemed to leap from his face, the second one was a blue haired girl wearing the same suit type that the older male sported, but she had a much smaller body and softer facial features. The man held a metallic suitcase.

"This disc has the data about Fuyuki Hinata and Sergeant Keroro I promised. Now…" Kururu grinned as Paul Moriyama showed the contents of the suitcase he was carrying, a large number of shiny red stones.

"As expected of the Nishizawa Peach Group." Kururu concluded, handing the disc as she received the suitcase. "That disc has some relevant data about Fuyuki Hinata's life in general, including love, of couse, extracted directly from his brain and converted into a format that can be opened by Pekoponian programs…"

"This is it!" Momoka lost her composure, as her inner self took over. She victoriously raised the disc. "YES! Let's go, Paul!"

"Understood!" Both started running in high speed, quickly vanishing from the lab. Kururu grinned.

"Stupid Pekoponians…" The Keronian inventor thought after the two visitants disappeared. Had they not even asked themselves why she would want those stones? Well, it didn't matter anymore. The first phase of her plan was finished without problems. "Now, it's the second stage… ku, ku, ku, ku…"

///KeroGirls – 08: Tamama and Momoka, operat- Here comes a new challenger! Yes, sir!///

It was a peaceful day in the Hinata Residence, for once. Giroro was arranging her weapon collection inside her tent, placing them on rolls next to a wall, from small pistols to large bazookas.

She grabbed what was left of a sweet potato on a nearby basket and ate it, slowly appreciating the flavor. A small white cat seemed to smile looking at Giroro's satisfied face. However it suddenly turned around, snarling at the tent's entrance.

Natsumi appeared there, curiously looking inside. "Hey, Giroro, I want one too!"

"You… want one…?" Giroro looked frightened just as she finished chewing that potato. She glanced at the basket next to her… it was empty. "Gaaahhh!"

"What's up with that reaction?" Natsumi stared at the other redhead. The red Keronian might look like a human right now, but he still overreacted just as much as the other aliens.

"I'm-I'm not supposed to forget you!" Giroro screamed grabbing Natsumi shirt.

"What are you talking about?" The annoyed twin tailed redhead asked, but the corporal just released her looking desolated at the ground.

"Nothing… just forget it!" Giroro screamed embarrassedly, just confusing Natsumi even more, who quickly left.

Giroro looked at nowhere in particular. "I overreacted," she thought, "I just forgot her because I'm trying to not think in anything these days… Yes, that's it."

The small white cat was worried, but it was unable to understand the situation. Was the annoying girl bothering Giroro? Or was there something else?

"It's this thing's fault!" Giroro yelled, grabbing the plastic grenade she had received the other day, holding it by the metallic chain attached to it. Looking at that small grenade, she felt a strange déjà vu. "Why is this bothering me so much?"

///

A Nishizawa maid wearing a black uniform, different from the standard purple one, slowly brushed a blue jar while actually looking at a nearby room. Tamama just wanted the old days back.

She wanted to stay alongside the Sergeant and keep him away from that woman… Actually, Mois seemed to be a smaller problem these days, but Tamama herself barely had time to meet Keroro. Besides, even though Mois seemed to be out, Fuyuki was starting to become a new problem...

Tamama's large black eyes were focused on a large spacious room, with a finely crafted double bed. It was her former room and everything there still seemed to be untouched. Momochi was still hoping they'd be able to solve that problem?

"She's my friend…" Tamama thought, placing the vase on top of a white table next to her. "Sometimes I forget that!" The black haired girl smiled, closing both hands into fists. "Alright! I believe in you, Momochi!"

"Talking alone, Tamama…?" A maid with short dark blue hair and glasses was standing behind Tamama, curiously looking at her. "Miss Nishizawa has arrived, Tamama. Aren't you suppose to assist her?"

"Tama…? Thank you!" Tamama waved and quickly ran through the hall, waving to the blue haired girl.

"Is that really master Tamama?" The maid inclined her head, looking curiously at the person that quickly disappeared.

The former Keronian ran through numerous corridors inside the mansion, quickly getting to a large metallic group, the letters NPD written there amidst a peach emblem. Two guards stood around the door, blocking any unauthorized entrant. They saluted Tamama when she approached and touched nearby red buttons simultaneously. The double doors slid open, screeching loudly as they did so, and revealing a metallic corridor behind them.

After the long corridor, there was a huge room, divided in several floors, filled with computer systems and operators. On the highest level, there was a command bridge similar to one of a battleship, or actually, a spaceship out of some science fiction show. Standing in the opposite wall, there was an extremely large monitor, almost as wide as the bridge itself. The corridor's exit was on that level

Momoka was dressed up with a white blazer, dark blue necktie and skirt of the same color, while Paul, standing right next to her, was back into his usual black butler suit. Tamama cautiously approached them. "I got up too late, wasn't it?"

"There's no problem, Tama!" Momoka smiled, trying to comfort her worried friend, but…

"I'm sorry to say this, Miss Momoka, but you must reprimand this kind of behavior." Paul talked sternly. He didn't want to say those things, but he couldn't just let Momoka help Tamama. That would just set up a bad example for every other coworker in there. The path of the Nishizawa family was paved in sweat and tears. There's no space for foolish friendship favors.

"I'm telling you to shut up!" Inner Momoka took over, yelling and promptly vanishing into her subconscious. The cyan haired girl looked at her friend, her eyes already calmer. "Tamama, the disc with information about Fuyuki is here already… and I got some about Keroro too."

"Really?" Tamama looked at her puzzled. "Thank you, Momochi!"

"Heh. Who cares about Keroro?" Inner Momoka thought. "However, if she's becoming a potential rival, any info about her could become useful too."

"The data has been processed by our terminal, miss Momoka." Paul said, looking at the large monitors sternly. Momoka intently watched the main screen, alongside Tamama.

Fuyuki's face appeared there, surrounded by several yellow "699" logos.

"Look at the information about "love" right now." Momoka said firmly, though her hands were trembling, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Tamama.

"Now, I'll learn… who's the Fuyuki actually loves the most..." The Nishizawa heir whispered. "Even… even if he loves someone above myself… I'll be able to use the other info on this disc to get him. I'm sure!"

///

A distraught Giroro had started to randomly walk around Inner Tokyo's streets, carrying the small grenade keychain with her. She meant to throw it away, but, had quickly given up, trying to remember just why it was bothering her so much.

She walked in front of a particularly busy park, with a paved road in the middle which seemed to be used by pedestrians as an alternate path. The redhead sit on a wooden bench there, looking at the various people passing through. Young men and women passed through there, and Giroro curiously stared at their faces, but didn't get the same kind of embarrassment she had gotten that other day, and was reminded of every time she looked at the grenade keychain.

"This is annoying!" The corporal punched a nearby tree, just getting a red hand afterwards. "Giro… what is happening to me? I can't even understand myself!"

A small object hit her head right afterwards. "What?" Giroro rubbed the top of her head, while looking around. A small oval pinecone lied on the grass. The redhead stared at it puzzled for a few seconds, before finally realizing what had happened.

A few months after getting to Pekopon, Giroro had meant to give a small handmade pinecone necklace to Natsumi as a charm of protection. Natsumi completely ignored his gift.

"So… this is it…" Giroro sighed, sitting on her own legs. "But… if that guy thought I was a girl, why did he give me this? Maybe he's just a big idiot like myself…" The redhead pondered.

"Alright, it's decided!" Giroro suddenly proclaimed standing up. "I'll just thank him for this and then I'll be able to forget that incident!" She brandished her fists angrily, getting a few weird looks from a nearby passerby.

///

The large main monitor of the Nishizawa's computer terminal showed a smiling Fuyuki on the left of the screen inside a small gray window. A separate, larger, window was occupying most of the screen, but its content was grayed out.

Momoka tried to look away from the screen, but her eyes were glued there. After a few seconds, the bigger window finally loaded.

"The one Fuyuki is attracted to is… WHO'S THAT?" Inner Momoka glared at the screen. The image of a girl with long dark green hair and deep violet eyes appeared on the screen. She had an exotic beauty, almost like an angel from another world.

"Apparently," the old butler said, checking the smaller monitor again, "She's some kind of mermaid Fuyuki met when he went to the beach with Keroro and the others. According to Kururu's data, she's from an ancient race known as Nontolma that lives in the bottom of the sea.

"So… a monster?" Inner Momoka bit one of her own fingers. "Not very surprising. He hasn't seen her much, has he?"

"No. His memories regarding her aren't very strong too, probably due to the Nontolma's decision to keep their existence a secret from the surface world." Paul answered.

"Well, at least, it isn't the Sergeant, right, Momochi?" Tamama smiled.

"She's a non factor!" Momoka declared. "NEXT!"

After a few seconds, a ponytailed girl appeared on the screen... but it wasn't Keroro, or anyone Momoka had ever seen. Her hair and eyes were dark, but she had a petite face. The screen zoomed out, showing that she wore a simple school uniform: black sleeveless vest over a long sleeved shirt and a plaid blue skirt.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Momoka angrily protested. "I'm not even in 2nd place? Is that another monster?"

"As far as Fuyuki knows, no, she isn't."

"She isn't even that good looking!" Momoka thought for a moment. "Wait! I have people spying Fuyuki all the time and no one ever reported anything about this girl! Who is she?"

"Apparently, it's a childhood friend of his that he met again only briefly and that was almost 2 years ago." Paul said, checking a nearby, smaller, computer screen, which had a written report about her.

"Losing to someone like that!" Momoka's darker side yelled frustrated.

"Maybe… Fuyuki just doesn't like me…" Momoka thought, almost holding back her tears. Tamama looked at her worriedly.

"Next, Paul!" Tamama ordered quickly. If the next one were Momochi, she'd quickly cheer up. That's what the youngest member of the Keroro platoon thought, but Tamama just stared perplexedly at the screen when the next picture appeared.

The picture of a girl with green hair tied in a ponytail and expressive dark eyes popped up on the screen. Keroro.

"TAMAAA!"

Momoka's eyebrows twitched at that image, and she lost her footing, but was held by Paul before falling. "I'm…I'm rated lower than Keroro…"

///

Away from the Nishizawa mansion, Keroro and Fuyuki were concentrated on some videogame, only stopping when a loud sound effect signaled the end of that match.

The ponytailed girl raised her controller triumphantly "See? Didn't I tell you? There's no way I'd lose!"

"I lost even in this new game…" Fuyuki threw himself at a couch, disappointedly.

Keroro grabbed Fuyuki's arm, pulling him towards the TV again. "Come on, don't you want to try again, lord Fuyuki?"

Fuyuki saw Keroro's excited face, and couldn't help but smile too, going along with her. "Alright, alright, sergeant!" Both sit cross legged on the floor, in front of the TV, ready to start playing again.

"Having fun, leader?" Kururu was standing in the doorway to the hall, looking at Keroro through her thick glasses. "So, haven't you thought about any invasion plan today?"

"Gero… _You_'re asking about that…?" Keroro released the controller and turned around, pointing at the Sergeant Major. "Anyway, no, I haven't thought about anything. "It's not like you can complain too! You, Tamama and Dororo have been missing almost every day!"

"Keh. So, that's it, eh?" Kururu left the room right afterwards.

Keroro looked at the empty doorway, annoyed. "She has no right to complain about anyone! She's just a weirdo who disappears whenever she feels like it!"

///

An armed guard of the Nishizawa Group stood next to a paved road in the middle of what looked like a forest. He was dressed in the standard garb of the NPG bodyguards, black pants and shirt, bullet proof vest, helmet, with a dark glass covering his face, ankle, knuckle protectors and combat boots.

In spite of his combat ready equipment, Yoshiokadaira Masayoshi himself was anything but that. He was leisurely observing a small yellow bird that walked at the other side of the road, picking up a few fallen seeds. He was so distracted he didn't notice anything wrong before the tip of a machinegun touched his back.

"Who-who is it?" The guard asked, frightened, dropping his weapon, "I'm-I'm telling you, there are other men backing me up… if… if you do anything, they'll fire!"

"Oh? You aren't about to fool me with such a stupid lie…" The guard couldn't feel the machinegun's tip touching his back anymore, and quickly turned around to face the intruder. "But your reaction could have been worse. At least, you didn't plead for your life."

"Y-you?" He was taken aback after finally noticing who it was. It was a cute redhead he had briefly seen other day, while facing some strange alien. He had given her some stupid grenade keychain and had just kicked himself over that afterwards. He spent most of his day in the Nishizawa mansion, so had little chance to meet anyone… and had thought he had completely squandered one of his few opportunities.

He hadn't even asked her name or anything else about her. But, yet, there she was, dressed with a red jacket, white, black shorts, and red knee pads and combat boots, standing right in front of him. Was she into cosplay or something? He briefly wondered, but dismissed the thought, raising the glass of his helmet to reveal his face.

"Hm… To tell the truth, I can't even remember your name very well." The redhead excused herself, avoiding to look directly at him. "Yoshio-something, isn't it? Anyway… I just came to thank you for that keychain."

"For that?" Yoshiokadaira was confused for a moment, but quickly laughed, scratching the back of his helmet. "Ha! Ha! To tell the truth, I didn't even expect to see you again!"

"Anyway, this is it. I'm leaving now." The redhead disclosed.

"Wait!" Yoshiokadaira reacted quickly, grabbing the redhead's arms.

"What are you doing!"

"You didn't even say your name! I'm not about to just let you disappear again!" The bodyguard showed a determined face, completely unlike his previous confused or fearful expressions, surprising the girl.

"It's… It's Giroro…" The corporal answered weakly, terribly embarrassed. That wasn't meant to happen at all! She just meant to thank him and leave! Yet she had gotten so nervous she was barely thinking straight.

The guard released her, after actually realizing he had just grabbed a complete stranger. "Huh… sorry." He excused himself, lowering his head.

"There's no problem! I was just a bit surprised. Someone like you isn't about to faze me." Giroro smirked confidently calming down the distressed bodyguard.

"I see. That's nice!" Yoshiokadaira hesitated for a moment, but soon continued "Are you... free later?"

"Yes, I guess." The redhead answered without thinking, but quickly realized where that conversation was going. "Wa-wait! What am I doing here? I just wanted to thank him for that gift and forget about him! Not this! Why is this happening to me?" A frustrated Giroro thought while her face got redder and redder. She started staggering around until she ran right into a tree.

"Are you okay?" Yoshiokadaira looked worriedly at the dizzy girl sitting on the grass.

"Hm…" Paul read through the file regarding her, cold sweat running across his face. "Not only is Fuyuki slowly getting romantically interested on her, she actually has the highest position in the friendship ranking."

"That boy… does he really think he can take away my Sergeant?" Tamama greeted her teeth, staring at the image.

"I…I don't need to know any more about her Paul… next one." Momoka's voice just showed sadness. She didn't talk in a commanding tone at all.

Two pictures, one of Momoka and one of Alisa appeared in the large monitor at once.

"I'm matched with Alisa?" The blue haired girl looked at the image in disgust. "At least, I'm rated higher than any of our classmates..." She lamented, looking at the screen without any interest by that point.

"Momochi…"

"If I act right now and tell him about my feelings, maybe it won't be too late…" Momoka thought.

"This data is much more comprehensive than anything we've gathered before, miss Momoka. If we use it this time then…" Paul Moriyama was interrupted by sirens and red lights "An intruder?"

///

Yoshiokadaira's curiously looked at the dizzy girl lying next to the tree. She was cute, knew how to handle weapons… and now was turning out to be pretty funny too.

"It's my lucky day!" He thought, but a radio attached to his belt started buzzing, getting his attention. He held it, turning on the speaker

"Impressive heat source detected inside area 4! All bodyguards are to move to defense positions! Its speed surpasses our-" The radio became just static afterwards.

The young bodyguard's previously relaxed face quickly was completely stiff, sweating cold.

"What is it?" Giroro had gotten up, having recomposed herself, her expression returning to a characteristic scowl.

"It's probably… Mistress Ouka Nishizawa…" The bodyguard breathed heavily. "Look, this has nothing to do with you. Go away, now."

"Ouka Nishizawa… that monster... Even though she's just a human, her power is far above the one of any Keronian assassin." The redhead thought, looking aside. "You won't really be able to do anything against her."

"This is my mission! Even if I'm just going there to be beaten up again, I'm not going to run anyway, not when everyone else is fighting against her!" Yoshiokadaira saluted her confidently, hiding his fear for a second. He turned around, starting to run through the woods towards his designated defense post.

"I should just leave right now, but…" She glanced at the bodyguard, as he slowly disappeared among the trees.

///

The control room was tense, everyone quickly tried to determine the identity of the attacker while communication was lost with more and more bodyguard units.

"It's Mistress Ouka." Paul said, closing a black cellphone.

"Mom? But, why today?" Momoka looked confused. Her mother usually didn't make any sudden visits.

"Maybe she wants to test the security troops with a surprise strike or…" Paul looked worriedly at Momoka.

"What is it, Paul?" The young Nishizawa asked, but the older man just turned his head negatively.

"Nothing. I didn't think she'd come for that…" The old butler turned away his face while talking to himself.

"Why did she come at a time like this anyway?" Inner Momoka screamed inside her head. She had no time to lose with her mother's fancies!

"Tama?" Tamama observed Paul curiously. He had to be hiding something…

///

A large group of Nishizawa Group guards stood in front of a large gate, closed by an enormous metallic double door, which easily dwarfed even the two tanks stationed there.

The guards, most of them wearing uniforms identical to Yoshiokadaira's were really tense, aiming at the last visible point of a barren pathway that leaded to that gate even before any enemy had appeared there.

After a few long moments passed, she finally appeared in the horizon. Her mere presence and gaze threw some of the weaker guards at the ground. Although she carried an aura of fear around her, her appearance itself was relatively normal, even if exotic. Her hair was blue, like Momoka's, straight bangs covering her forehead. Contrasting with them, however, there were two long hair spikes pointing upwards, almost like horns and two longs laterals bangs, outlining her face. A white ribbon tied her hair on the back of her head.

She was dressed in a Chinese style purple dress, a modified qipao, with its lower potion divided into two segments that only covered the front and back of her legs, leaving most of her legs covered only by violet pantyhose. It was obvious that she was unarmed, having no place in her outfit to hide anything bigger than a small knife. In spite of that, she confidently marched towards the gathered soldiers, who seemed to tremble with each step she took.

Ouka observed the bodyguards. 4 of them were standing in front of the others, dressed slightly differently and none of them sporting the standard helmet. The one standing in front of the group was a tall man with short blond hair, replacing the pants of his outfit with black shorts and ankle protectors. Behind him, there was a tanned woman with long red hair tied in a large pigtail, covering her eyes with large round yellow glasses. Standing further behind them, there was a large and extremely fat man, whose belly was so large one just wondered how he could fight at all. He had a large brown mustache and his hair was tied in a Chinese-style pigtail, even though he was obviously western. Alongside him there was a last bodyguard, looking much more normal than the others, only replacing the standard helmet with a white wrestling mask, that left his mouth, nose and round brown eyes perfectly visible.

Were those the new elite troops? Usually, she'd hope they'd fare better than the last batch, but, that day, she was just annoyed. A bunch of useless ants getting in her way.

The two tanks stationed near the troops fired at Ouka, who dashed straight at them. The soldiers looked in confusion as the two projectiles seemingly disappeared, without even starting any explosions. Suddenly, the blue haired woman reappeared, falling from the sky right above the troops while holding the two missing metallic shells. She threw them at the ground, finally detonating them and creating a large cloud of smoke that covered the troops and herself. Many screams came from the area surrounded by the smoke, but they quickly stopped, an abrupt silence falling over the battlefield.

///

Dororo and Koyuki were training in a forest located next to the Nishizawa mansion, both dressed in their ninja garbs, quickly jumping from branch to branch, traveling through the sea of trees flawlessly.

"I wish the city's air were as good as this one…" The masked ninja said while she waited on a particularly large branch for the other ninja, who had fallen a bit behind.

"Let's go, Dororo!" Koyuki said cheerfully, after jumping on that branch, going ahead to the next one.

"Wa-Wait!" The long haired girl hurriedly jumped after Koyuki, however, when she landed on the next branch, there was something weird… it seemed strangely soft and she lost her footing, almost falling to the ground meters below, though she held onto the tree with a single hand before falling completely.

"Dororo? Are you okay?" Koyuki stopped, looking curiously at the blue haired girl, who slowly climbed back to the top of the branch.

"Sorry, Koyuki. I suppose I'm not practicing enough these days." Dororo said as soon as she climbed back up, scratching the back of her head embarrassedly. "But still…" The ninja's blue eyes focused on the area below, but could only see grass, bushes and smaller trees. "I thought I had stepped on something…?"

The attention of both ninjas quickly turned to a loud noise that came from elsewhere. Both looked at each other and nodded, quickly leaving those trees.

Meanwhile, down below, a gray Keronian cyborg rubbed the sandal mark on his head. His black eyes and red pupil glared at the branch where the blue haired ninja had slipped. "Zeroro…"

///

Giroro was standing next to a tree, watching Ouka's battle against the security forces from afar. She had no reason to try to face that monster, even if she was a bit worried about that one bodyguard.

When the smoke cleared, the woman in a Chinese dress was the only still standing, the entire security force lied on the ground around her, even the tanks had been smashed like tin cans. Without saying anything, Ouka headed to the large gate. In spite of its size, she easily pushed the metallic doors open without any visible effort.

After noticing that Ouka had really left, Giroro slowly approached the fallen soldiers. She had to look around for a while, but eventually saw the bland face of that bodyguard she met before. He was lying unconscious on the ground, a large irregular round hole in the middle of his bulletproof vest.

"He should be fine… so why am I so worried!" The redhead scratched her own head frustrated. "Coming here and meeting him was just a bad idea… But, I can't bring myself to leave him right now… Not like this! GAAAH!"

///

Momoka was waiting for her mother, alongside Tamama and Paul, standing on the grass right in front of the mansion's entrance. Behind them, there was the large building itself, with its pristine white walls and polished doors and windows, everything in a classic western style. The entrance itself was a small white stairway that led to a set of glass doors.

Momoka had noticed that Paul was strangely tense about that situation, but couldn't quite figure out why. In the past, her mother had said she'd fire the entire security forces if they failed to pose a decent resistance against her, but she had changed her mind after meeting Fuyuki and seeing his courage. In spite of her fearsome presence, he actually could look at her eyes directly… So… what had happened? Had she decided she'd fire everyone after all?

"That doesn't matter, idiot! She's just wasting our time! We need a new plan to get Fuyuki, and quickly!" Momoka's inner self screamed, just confusing her even more.

While she was in her inner turmoil, Momoka's mother finally appeared in the field, slowly walking towards the group that worriedly waited for her.

"I hope she isn't trying to pick another fight…" Tamama whined, her legs starting to tremble as the air seemed to get colder and colder.

Paul Moriyama looked sternly at the woman that approached them. Would she really want to go through with that idea?

Ouka stopped walking after approaching them. She glanced at Paul, and then just looked at Momoka.

"Mother…"

"Come with me, Momoka." Ouka spoke coldly, barely looking at her daughter's eyes.

"There's something strange…" Momoka thought. Others could think that Ouka was cold, but she seemed different from usual that day. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere."

"Huh?"

"I've come to take you away, Momoka. You'll travel with me, from now on." Ouka glanced at the maid that stood alongside Momoka and Paul, and then looked at Momoka again.

"WHAT?"

"TAMA?"

The two girls reacted in shock, but Paul just remained still.

"You're growing up to be a weak person, someone unable to carry on the Nishizawa name or to build your own destiny. Paul has been too soft on you. From now on, you'll live with me."

"Mother…" Ouka took a step towards Momoka, who defensively backed away from her mother. "I… I don't want to go!"

"I'm sorry, Mistress Ouka, but I'll protect miss Momoka's wishes, even if to do that I'll break my promise to you." Paul said, standing in front of Momoka. He unbuttoned and threw away his black blazer, looking directly into the fearful woman's eyes.

"How theatrical." Ouka smirked. "Come on, Paul!"

Paul took a fighting stance, firming his feet on the grass as a dark red aura emerged around his body. His eyes became completely white as he moved towards Ouka, sliding through the ground without moving, leaving a trail of three dimensional shadows behind him.

Ouka punched the old butler as soon as he approached her, but the image disappeared harmlessly. The true Paul reappeared behind her, immediately using the opportunity to attempt a punch, however, Ouka reacted even faster. His fist slid by her arms, and, right afterwards, the old butler felt pain in his stomach. His vision started to blur as he fell unconscious, but he managed to catch that his opponent's left leg had hit him directly right after his failed attack.

"Miss Momoka…" Paul fell on the grass, defeated after that one attack. Ouka turned away from him, and walked towards her daughter who just looked at her frightened.

"Other me, do something!" The youngest Nishizawa screamed for help inside her head, but she couldn't hear any reply. "I need you now, please!"

Momoka saw her mother grabbing her hand, but couldn't react in any way. Her other self had seemingly vanished.

"STOP!"

Ouka raised her head, looking at the source of that voice. It was a maid dressed in a black uniform who had been standing there alongside Momoka and Paul. "Who is that?"

"Momochi doesn't want to go!" Tamama yelled. She closed her hands into fists, moving them to her torso's height, but she still was visibly trembling just by trying to look directly at the fearsome woman.

"Momo'chi'?" Ouka looked curiously at the daring maid. "… and… who are you?"

"Tama…" Momoka looked in surprise at her friend. She really didn't expect to see the Keronian trying to stand up against her mother, not after the two last times when she just gave up.

"Tamama? Weird name…" Ouka's eyes suddenly stared at a hairpin on the girl's hair. She had seen that emblem before… "Isn't that the name of your weird pet?"

"I am private second class Tamama of the Keroro platoon!" The maid proclaimed, still trembling, but trying to hide her fear.

"Oh… you had a form like this one too? If you're really that thing, you're just a coward that always gave up before even attempting to face me."

"I… I won't let you take Momochi away!" She yelled closing her eyes, unable to look straight at Ouka.

"So… What will you do?" Ouka's mother questioned the girl. She released Momoka, who quickly ran to behind Paul, frightened.

"Stop!" Paul yelled, but he was just completely ignored.

The black haired girl swiftly jumped towards the skies, suddenly raising her hear, before quickly turning it down, facing Ouka below. "TAMAMA IMPACT!"

The young girl threw out a blast of energy from her mouth which quickly engulfed Ouka in an explosion. Tamama landed swiftly, smiling confidently for a second. However, that calmness soon vanished as Ouka reappeared from the smoke, completely unhurt.

Tamama just trembled in terror afterwards, without making any real movement or saying anything. A blur moved out of the smoke and right into her belly, pushing it inwards and then throwing Tamama's entire body into a distant wall of the mansion.

Ouka smiled briefly, but quickly hid it, staring coldly at her last opponent. "Pathetic."

"Tama…" Momoka looked in surprise and horror at her friend, who struggled to get up but just fell on the grass again. Momoka lowered her head and closed her eyes. Tamama had actually attempted to challenge her mother… yet, she was just crying helplessly there… Was she someone that couldn't even stand up for a friend who was trying to help her?

"Go get whatever you want to take with you that can fit in a small bag and let's go, Momoka." Ouka received no answer, and looked curiously at her daughter.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

Ouka looked curiously at her daughter. Her voice had been… commanding? It was clearly different from the fearful voice she had a few seconds before.

Momoka looked straight at her mother's eyes, both looking coldly at each other. Paul, observing the scene, thought Ouka's eyes seemed to enlarge in surprise for a brief moment, quickly returning to normal.

"Get your things and say goodbye to your friends. I'll return tomorrow and then we'll leave." Ouka turned around, facing away from her daughter.

"Why… Why can't we just stay here?" Momoka asked with teary eyes. The anger visible in her face a few moments before had vanished completely.

"You'll need a training partner and I don't think we'll find one here. That's it. I'm not trying to punish you." A gust of wind blew between mother and daughter, almost like a barrier had been erected between them. Ouka left right afterwards, walking away until disappearing, just like how she had arrived.

Lying on top of the mansion's ceiling, two furtive figures watched the scene, unnoticed by the group below. "So… Ouka wants a disciple…" Dororo whispered, observing the situation neutrally. Though her voice showed some interested, her eyes carried their standard emotionless expression.

"Huh… Should I go? Then Momoka won't have to leave. I don't think it'd be too troublesome!" Koyuki suggested,

"Actually, I have a better idea…"

///

After what, to him, seemed to be only a few minutes, Yoshiokadaira Masayoshi slowly opened his eyes. The light of the sun was weak somehow, it seemed that it was already sunset. Had he really been out of it for that long?

He looked around confusedly. He wasn't in front of the main defense gate anymore, but was sitting next to a thick tree by himself. A pierced bullet proof vest and a helmet were right beside him. Whoever had moved him had already left.

///

Oblivious to Nishizawa's problems, Fuyuki was watching tv back in the living room of his home.

It was just another documentary about aliens, that mostly talked about thing he knew were fake, especially after his own personal experiences with aliens. Yet, he still liked to watch those shows. The possibility of the unknown, even if small, was enticing.

"Hey, Fuyuki, you're free, right?" A smiling ponytailed girl suddenly popped up in front of the TV. Her face was dangerously close to Fuyuki's, who quickly backed away after a quick pause.

"Aaah!" The boy pushed his back against the couch, staring at Keroro for a while before calming down. "Don't surprise me like that, Sergeant!"

"Hey, Fuyuki, what do you think about building some Gunpla together?" Keroro asked.

"Eh? You know I'm not good at this…"

"No problem! No problem!" The green haired girl smiled. "So…?" Keroro kept smiling, sitting down in front of Fuyuki.

"Eh…"

"Kero, Fuyuki… you look so cute together like that!" Aki Hinata made her presence known, startling both. She apparently had just arrived from her job, still wearing a red biker jacket and white jeans.

"Mom!" Fuyuki's face became slightly red. Why did she have to say such embarrassing things? However, Aki hadn't finished her teasing yet

"You match so well… Why don't you try going on a date once or twice while Kero is like this?" Aki playfully suggested, just smiling as both Keroro and Fuyuki just got more and more embarrassed.

"What… are you talking about, mom?" Natsumi stood at the entrance to the kitchen, looking irritated at everyone's weird behavior "And… Why are you two taking that so seriously?"

"What's the problem? Kero's a human girl right now, and it's not like that person will ask Fuyuki out anytime soon." Aki calmly explained, pointing at Keroro, who just had a nervous smile.

"That person?" Fuyuki was puzzled by that reference, but decided to not pursue it any further.

"Even if from Fuyuki's part it's okay… Stupid frog, would you really go along with this crazy idea?" The redhead questioned Keroro, who was briefly stunned, but quickly the worry disappeared from her face.

"Actually,-"

"SERGEANT!" Tamama's childish voice burst into the room, getting everyone's attention. The private herself ran into the room right afterwards, already dressed in her standard platoon uniform. "It's horrible!" She shouted, waving the arms repeatedly. "Momochi's mom wants to take her!"

"What? Just like that time when her father said he'd take her to Scotland and sent an assassin squad after her?" Natsumi interrupted, crossing her arms. "That family is so troublesome…"

"Something like that happened?" Aki Hinata briefly lamented. How could she have missed something so exciting?

"What's the problem this time? Scotland again?" Keroro finally answered, although she didn't seem very enthusiastic, still sitting on the floor next to the couch.

"Excuse me…" Momoka arrived after Tamama. Unlike the later, she was just calmly walking.

"What's happening, Nishizawa?" Fuyuki turned off the TV and got up looking worriedly at the blue haired girl.

"Mother suddenly appeared today, wanting to take me away in a training trip. I… I don't want to leave." The girl said, looking down. That Momoka looked just fragile. Not even a trace of her inner strength was perceptible in that worried girl that seemed uncertain even about taking a few steps forward. Her left arm was defensively raised across her chest, even though no one there actually caused her fear.

"Why now?" Fuyuki asked.

"She said Momochi was weak and needed to become stronger. But you all know that Momochi is already strong, right?" Tamama complained, while everyone else just nodded silently, remembering Inner Momoka.

"Does Momoka's mother know about her… other face?" Aki wondered. "If she learns about her, I'm pretty sure she'll recognize your strength."

"It won't work… She… rarely seems to appear when mother or father are around…" Momoka grieved.

"Gero, Gero… I've understood everything." Keroro stood up, grinning confidently while scratching her chin. "You need the Keroro Platoon's power to defeat your mother, just like how we stopped your father that time!"

"You didn't do anything last time, stupid frog!" Natsumi complained, annoyed at the Sergeant's attitude. How could someone be so arrogant and so incompetent?

"So… how much are you willing to pay this time, Lady Momo-" A large piece of metal hit the green haired girl's head, burying her face into the floor. Mois, in her schoolgirl disguise, was standing behind Keroro.

"Don't worry about anything, we'll help you." She said, smiling brightly in spite of standing on top of the fallen Keroro. "Right, auntie?"

Usually, after such open display of egoism and greed, everyone would be glaring coldly at Keroro… yet, thanks to Mois' little intervention, they were too stunned to actually antagonize her.

"O-Of, course…" The green haired girl talked with her face still on the floor, raising an arm and doing a thumbs up. She knew when she was just beaten… sometimes, that is.

Dororo dropped from the ceiling, landing next to the glass doors that leaded to the backyard, Koyuki was right beside him. "Hi, Natsumi!"

"Actually, I think Tamama should handle this alone." Dororo said, thoughtful.

"Eeeeh?" Tamama yelled in surprise, overreacting, as usual. Everyone looked at the pair of ninjas.

"Tamama, you wanted to get out of the part time job, but you still want to live at the Nishizawa's place, isn't that correct?"

"Yes?" The youngest member of the Keroro platoon was confused, but nodded positively.

"Impress Ouka Nishizawa tomorrow. Show her that you can be her disciple. That way, Momoka will stay here, and you might be able to receive something similar to your old life." Dororo talked while her eyes stared at Tamama.

"My old life…?" Tamama's face went form hesitation to confidence as she understood the chance that she had in her hands.

///

The next day, in the morning, everyone was reunited again, standing in front of the Nishizawa mansion. Keroro and Tamama were next to Fuyuki and Momoka, right in front of the house's entrance. Paul was standing by the doorway, crossed arms and looking forward.

"I… really don't want to see Lady Ouka…" The green haired girl said.

"You aren't even going to fight." Fuyuki answered without even looking at her face, still annoyed after her attitude in the previous day. Or, rather, not really annoyed, but he couldn't really ignore what Keroro had done and had to show some attitude. Even though he, or rather, she, was supposedly older than him, she really didn't show any maturity most of the time.

Nishizawa stood right beside Fuyuki, smiling happily for once.

"Take that, stupid alien!" Her inner self thought. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for an uninvited guest…. Lulu, her new classmate, who somehow had learned about that little event and had appeared there, dressed in a ridiculous cheerleader outfit, white top and skirt, with orange highlights.

The weird girl was slowly moving around two coiled yellow pompoms while chewing something. Once in a while, she jumped, seemingly rehearsing for an actual performance later. Mois stood next to her, doing the same rehearsing, but slower, wearing a different cheerleader outfit, a sleeveless white shirt with a yellow star on her chest and a green skirt.

"So… that's the new club member Fuyuki was talking about?" Natsumi stood at the grass, looking at the frantic blond girl.

"She seems interesting!" Koyuki, dressed in her ninja garb, was right beside the older Hinata kid, pointing at the frantic girl

"More like weird…" The redhead said, crossing her arms. "Anyway, only weird people would join an occult club anyway, so Fuyuki shouldn't be surprised."

Koyuki's attention quickly deviated from the blond girl, falling into another redhead that was there. Giroro was sitting by the mansion's well, trying to hide her face behind her legs. The young ninja approached her, curiously circling around the corporal. "Are you sad, Giroro?"

"I don't want to see him! I don't want to see him! I don't want to see him!"

"Eh?"

"Giroro's stranger than usual too…" Natsumi observed.

"Sergeant…" Tamama looked confusedly at Keroro. Fuyuki was ignoring completely… Mois was the same… so it was her chance… but yet... she couldn't help but be disappointed by the Sergeant too. Her failures, her attitude… Ever since they had met shortly after the formation of the Keroro Platoon, the Sergeant had increasingly become a bigger and bigger disappointment. Not only was she useless as a leader, she often could be a plainly selfish person…

"If no one wants me here… Why did you bring me anyway?" The green haired girl yelled frustrated to the skies while Nishizawa smirked victoriously.

Dororo stood on top of the mansion, the wind blowing her hair while she waited for Ouka's return. Abruptly, the wind stopped. The blue ninja looked ahead as a small silhouette appeared, slowly walking through the open plain in front of the mansion. As it got closer, the wind stopped.

Everyone stopped talked and watched the person covered by a brown cloak approach them. In the middle of the silence, Tamama gulped and sweated cold, but still stepped forward, standing in front of the group.

The cloaked figure slowly walked towards the girl that stood in front of the mansion, carefully studying her. Ouka said as she threw the brown cloak away, revealing her standard Chinese dress. "What do you want?"

"I… I want to become your disciple!" Tamama yelled with her eyes closed. "If I become your disciple, you won't have to take Momochi away in some training trip, right?"

"Fight! Fight!" Lulu yelled cheerfully while waving around her pompoms.

"We're trying to avoid that!" Natsumi protested, but the ditzy girl just went on, ignoring her.

Ouka continued looking at Tamama, ignoring the distractions. "A coward like you…?" The older Nishizawa smirked. "Don't make me laugh."

"I won't run away! If you want me to face you, I'll do it!" Tamama shouted, finally opening her eyes and looking directly at Ouka.

"Then, face me… show your will through your fist." Ouka raised her fist towards her opponent.

"I… I will!" Both martial artists stared at each other, moving an arm to the front and keeping one in the back while they got into battle stances.

"Mother and Tama really will fight…?" Momoka put her hands lose together, in front of her heart, looking worriedly at the pair.

"Don't worry, miss Momoka." Paul put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Everything is going exactly as expected." Momoka looked confused after Paul's words, but didn't ask anything.

Tamama ran towards Ouka, quickly closing the gap between them, and attempted to punch her. However, before she could even understand what had happened, a fist had hit her stomach strongly.

The black haired girl lost her breath, gasping for air as she staggered backwards, quickly falling on the grass. Her vision started losing focus, Ouka disappeared and soon she could only see darkness everywhere. She had lost.

Even though Momochi, Dororo and everyone else believed in her, she had lost after a single punch. Now, Momoka would have to leave, and she would have no reason to stay there either. Without her old room, without her candies…

"No, this isn't only for myself." Tamama thought. She could imagine Momoka quivering as Ouka took her through Siberian winter, running away from a wild bear in a tropical savanna, crying for help as an organization attempting world conquest captured her to turn her into a brainwashed soldier...! Yes, one could say that she was just making up stuff by that point.

Either way, she had decided she couldn't just give up, and gathered the will to do so. She'd get up and fight again! A blazing golden aura appeared around her body as she struggled to get up. "I have to fight! I have to win! That's what a main character is supposed to do!"

"SUPER Tamama Impact!" Tamama's flaring power gathered from her entire body into her mouth and she threw out everything at once into a concentrated attack that would be able to even cut the skies!

The beam broke through a nearby wall, flying to the clouds, which moved themselves to create a spiral around it. Finally, it flew out of Earth's atmosphere, disappearing only in the cold space.

"Did I get her?" Tamama quickly got up, smiling confidently. However, as her vision returned, she noticed something very wrong. She wasn't outside of the mansion anymore. She was actually inside what looked like an infirmary, standing on top of a white bed. Momoka, Giroro and Dororo were there too, looking surprised at her.

"So… I lost?" The young platoon member looked disappointed as she calmed down, sitting on the bed.

"You lost the battle, yes… " Momoka said, looking strangely content. "However, you've been acceptable as mother's disciple, Tama!"

"What…?" The black haired girl blinked.

"Hmph. She was more interested in your courage, or lack of it, not just your fighting ability. You looked at her eyes and attacked her, very differently from the other times you just gave up before even trying." Giroro looked at the hole that Tamama had just opened. "Unlike you, that coward was still the same. He attempted to run away as soon as you were down."

"You mean… the sergeant?" Tamama moaned. "I guess… that's not surprising…"

///

Keroro was sitting motionless in the middle of her room, looking downwards, like a statue. Several Gunpla boxes were next to her, but she hadn't even touched them, all remaining closed. The only noise in that room came from the fan spinning on the ceiling.

"I'm just a coward…" Keroro thought while looking at a nearby wall with empty eyes.

The door to the basement's exit screeched when Mois entered in the room. "Aun-… er…. Uncle… So, you were here." She held a small plate with several star fruits.

"I know these aren't as tasty as before," the tanned girl said as she put the plate beside Keroro, "But, please, cheer up!"

Keroro's smiled weakly and her dark eyes looked at girl sitting next to her. "Thanks, Lady Mois."

Fuyuki was watching the scene from outside, but Natsumi grabbed his white jacket before he could go in. "What do you think you're doing? That coward ran away as soon as Tamama was down. He isn't the one needing help here!"

"I know, but…" Fuyuki glanced at the green haired girl, "Tamama will be fine when she wakes up, and Keroro seems to really regret that right now."

///

After leaving the infirmary alongside Momoka, Tamama met Ouka and Paul again, who were waiting for them in one of large corridors inside the Nishizawa mansion. Tamama looked worriedly at the older woman, but soon bowed respectfully.

"Thank you very much!"

"Don't thank me, this was Paul's idea, and I could easily have rejected you anyway." Ouka said, looking sideways at Tamama. "We'll start training together tomorrow.

"Wait? So, this was just a plan of yours Paul? And mother would never take me away?" Momoka looked curiously at the old Butler, who sweated slightly, while proceeding to wipe it off with a handkerchief.

"Actually, that was the original idea. However, Mistress Ouka got so much into the plan she told me really thought about taking you away if Tamama disappointed her…"

"Tama…" Tamama looked at the silent Momokawho kept a frozen smile after Paul's words and slowly stepped away from her.

"So... I won't really have to waste time with some stupid training, right?"

"Right?"

Ouka had left the group, finally disappearing from sight as she entered into another room through a lateral door. Momoka's grinned as soon as she saw her mother leaving.

"So… This is your fault…" The blue haired girl concluded as an aura of darkness emerged around her body. Her inner self had taken over her body completely by that point.

"You stupid old man!" Momoka rushed towards Paul, who just tried to escape. They kept running around the corridor pointlessly, while Tamama stood in the center, smiling happily.

///

Meanwhile, a silent countdown continued inside a dark laboratory…

VITAL SIGNS OF KERORO PLATOON: NEGATIVE #1 THROUGH #5

AUTOMATIC COUNTDOWN INITIATED - 14 DAYS REMAINING

"Ku, ku, ku… I guess I'll have to hurry this 2nd phase…" Kururu giggled while looking at the main monitor of his lab. She hated pressure, but the movement of headquarters had been really annoying lately.

"Either way…" She glanced at a yellow bubblegum that was sitting on top of a keyboard… "I'll need that thing again…"

///////////////////////////-

Keroro Information Corner

Nontolma girl – A mermaid that Fuyuki met briefly in episode 20 of the anime. She's from an underwater race called "Nontolma" that previously inhabited Earth's surface but left for unknown reasons. The Nontolma race is vaguely based on the Nonmalto race from the Ultraseven series.

Baber's daughter – A girl that appeared briefly in episode 34 of the anime. She appeared in Fuyuki's memories and in the present, but her face was shown in neither appearance. Fuyuki blushes and runs away after noticing her, while Keroro teased him, saying that she was his first love.

//////////////////////

Notes: This was another chapter which ended up much longer than expected, but that's no surprise by now, I guess.


	10. Fuyuki, cosmic turnabout!

Notes: If there's something about the story you dislike (well, besides the basic premise, complaining about that is pointless, but I suppose anyone who is still reading that likes the basic idea of this fanfic), you can say so. I won't be offended.

There are some grammar mistakes and random broken sentence fragments I always end up missing while revising the text… But, besides those, are there any other problems?

Thinking about this chapter now, I easily could have separated it in 3 different chapters, taking place in the same day from different points of view… However, what's done is done, and it'll stay like this. Excuse me for the longest chapter yet.

CHAPTER 9

Classes were almost starting, many students of Kishou school were going to their rooms. Fuyuki stood by the front gate while other students passed by, sometimes stopping to say a quick "hi" to him before continuing. Keroro was standing right beside him, standing out from the crowd, considering how she was the only one not wearing an uniform there, but just plain green pants and a white jacket.

A few students glanced at the pair curiously while passing by, wondering about the unknown girl next to Fuyuki, but no one stopped to talk to him, although a girl with straight bangs and glass lenses hiding her eyes silently observed them from afar, hiding behind a tree and writing notes in a small diary.

After waiting a few minutes, Fuyuki saw Momoka and Tamama walking among the crowd and waved to them, who quickly head towards him. "Hey, Tamama!"

"Hi, Fu-fu…" Momoka started to reply, but quickly froze when she realized who he had mentioned. Fuyuki hadn't said her name… he had said Tamama's. She briefly glanced at Tamama, who replied enthusiastically in her usual childish way.

"Hi, Fukki!"

Momoka glared at the one walking alongside her. "Fukki?" Her inner self screamed in her thoughts.

"Calm down!" Momoka told herself., "Tamama always called Fuyuki like that! There's nothing weird about it!"

"Keroro became a human girl 15 days ago, and Fuyuki is already more interested in her than in you! Are you going to let it happen again?" Inner Momoka complained.

"Nothing will happen this time!" The usually unconfident Momoka replied decisively. "Besides, randomly screaming or attacking someone wouldn't help anything." Nihizawa sighed. After a quick grunt, she couldn't hear the second voice inside her head afterwards.

While approaching Fuyuki, Tamama noticed another person who was standing right beside him, looking rather annoyed. "Sergeant?"

"Eh… Hi, private second class Tamama!" The green haired girl spoke hesitantly, although her eyes were fixated on her subordinate.

"And that stupid alien is there!" Inner Momoka muttered angrily, visibly frowning, after noticing that the person next to Fuyuki was Keroro.

"Eh… I just wanted to say… Gero…" Keroro sighed, her dark eyes facing Tamama's own. "I'm sorry for running away yesterday…"

"Tama?" The younger girl was confused for a second, but soon laughed cheerfully, "There's no way I'd stay angry at you, Sergeant!"

"Really?"

"Of course!" Tamama latched onto the /sergeant's arm. Keroro was surprised for a moment, but quickly smiled. Well, at least, one problem had ended.

"Eh… we're already going to class, so…" Momoka tried to hurry them up, hoping Keroro would just disappear from there.

"Gero? Roger! Don't worry about it. Eh…. Private second class Tamama?" Keroro looked at Tamama, who released her, showing some disappointment in her eyes but without complaining loudly.

"Good luck!" The Sergeant saluted the three students and left afterwards, quickly disappearing among the crowd, while Fuyuki and the others started heading to class.

///KeroGirls – 09: Fuyuki, cosmic turnabout! Yes, sir!///

The new expanded occult club, with twice as many member as just a month before (though that still meant only 4 members), was beginning its first real meeting after Tamama and Lulu joined.

Actually, Lulu wasn't there. After waiting several minutes for her, Fuyuki decided to start the meeting anyway. He was sitting in the front desk facing Momoka and Tamama, who sit in students' chairs. Fuyuki started talking about unknown animals, once in a while asking for the two girl's opinions. Nishizawa looked intently, forcing herself to give attention to Fuyuki even if the subject often wasn't very interesting.

Tamama started the meeting with genuine enthusiasm, but soon was often looking at a window outside, thinking idly. She had recovered her room and sweets, but still was forced to attend that boring Pekoponian school, even when she didn't feel like doing it.

"… even so, after accepting the authenticity of this picture, it just opens more questions. Like, what kind of creature is this? A fish? An amphibian? Some lost evolution branch completely unconnected to known species? I get excited just thinking about the possibilities!"

"I don't even know about every species from the planet… why would a new one be interesting…" Tamama yawned, just to get scolded by Nishizawa, who was sitting beside her.

"Don't say stupid things!" Momoka stepped on Tamama's shoe while glaring at her.

Fuyuki closed the book he was reading, feeling embarrassed "I suppose an unknown Earth animal isn't very interesting for someone who isn't even from this planet, but…" He turned around, opening a drawer just to pull up another thick book. "What about ghosts then? That should be interesting, even for an alien."

At that moment, the door was forcefully pushed open, quickly hitting the wall. Everyone curiously looked at the entrance just to see a smiling Lulu standing there, her glasses almost falling from her face while she waved one arm around. "Aloha!"

"Ah…hi, Tsukishima."

The frantic girl quickly ran through the room, dropping several pictures in front of Fuyuki. "Hey, president, what do you think, doesn't this look interesting?"

The boy looked at those pictures. They were mostly of what looked like an old abandoned mansion, in ruins, rotten wood and rusted metal columns falling everywhere. However, several areas of those pictures seemed to lack focus, showing random blurs. Looking closely at their pattern, there seemed to be a wall surrounding the mansion somehow.

"See, if you look at them closely…" Lulu took two pictures from the table, proceeding to almost slap them on Fuyuki's face. "It seems there's a phantom building there! Isn't it cool? Let's go there!" She exclaimed, smiling like always.

"Wow!" Fuyuki nodded happily. "It seems interesting! Nishizawa, Tama- er, I mean Nankyoku! What about going there tomorrow?"

"It seems nice, Fuyuki!" Momoka said, but her voice didn't even reach, Fuyuki's ears. Immediately after he mentioned "tomorrow", Lulu grabbed his hands.

"Tomorrow? Let's go right now!" She exclaimed excitedly, pulling Fuyuki halfway through the desk.

"Take your hands off him!" Momoka yelled, standing up and grabbing the crazy girl's green blazer, forcefully pulling her off Fuyuki.

"It seems a bit sudden, but, why not, Nishizawa?" Fuyuki wondered, looking at Momoka, who was still grabbing Lulu. Momoka's face suddenly changed from anger to a bright smile as she looked at Fuyuki, even though she kept holding the other girl, just as quickly, it the happiness turned into disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Fuyuki, but I can't go."

"Momochi's mother said we'd have a training session this afternoon." Tamama explained, looking worriedly at Momoka, who just glared angrily at her.

"And this is all your fault!" Momoka yelled, still grappling with the crazy transfer student.

"I'm sorry, Tsukishima." Fuyuki said, after understanding the situation, "ButIthink it'd be better to leave this for tomorrow."

"Humph. That's no fun…" The girl's smile vanish for a moment, as she slowly whimpered towards the door.

"Did she give up that easily…?" Momoka blinked, looking at former energetic girl slowly leaving the clubroom.

"Hey, Momochi, Fukki, I'm already going, ok?" Tamama said as she head towards the exit.

Soon, only Fuyuki and Momoka remained in the room. "It's weird." Fuyuki said, laughing. "Usually we could hold a meeting just fine, the two of us, but now it feels like we're finishing already."

"Fuyuki…" Momoka looked at the boy, but hesitated, blushing as she looked away from him. "Hm… I'm leaving…"

"Is there some problem?" The youngest Hinata approached her, genuinely oblivious to her true feeling, but noticing her discomfort.

"Nothing! Nothing! I'm leaving!" Momoka quickly excused herself and left too.

"This is it, I guess…" Fuyuki sighed, looking silently at the door Nishizawa had left open. He was excited about the new members, but couldn't even do a full meeting with them.

Lulu suddenly burst through the doorway, grabbing Fuyuki's arm while smiling excitedly. "Fuyuki! Come on! You want to go!"

"Eh, wa-wait!" The young Hinata could barely react before he was dragged through the school's corridors by the hyperactive girl.

"LET'S GO!"

///-

It was already near sunset, the sky already had a slightly darker tint, though one would have difficulties actually noticing it. A group of 3 schoolgirls walked across a busy street, two of them pulling along the third one across the road.

"Cheer up, Doro!" a spunky student said, while she pulled Dororo by grabbing her hand. "You always disappear right after leaving school! Can't you just stay with us for once?" Unlike the other two, she kept her blazer open, revealing the white t-shirt underneath. She was also by far the loudest one there.

"Satsuki is right!" Yayoi cheered for her friend. Although her appearance and mannerisms greatly differed from Satsuki's, showing more refrained gestures and more refined looks, her actual attitude was rather close to her friends, and the two always seemed to agree about everything. In that particular day, they had decided to hang around Doro for once, after school, and were determined to stop her from trying to disappear to who knows where after helping the clubs.

Natsumi and Koyuki accompanied them from a distance. When Dororo glanced at the redhead, she just nodded negatively, "I… I don't have anything to do with this." she tried to say. The younger ninja just watched the scene, constantly smiling. Truthfully, Dororo wasn't sure or particularly enthusiastic about that idea, but finally decided to go along with it after noticing Koyuki's expression.

"Understood, La, eh… Shiwazu, I'm sorry to cause so much trouble." Dororo forced herself to smile for a second, a reaction which seemed enough to stop the other girl.

"Just Satsuki is enough! Haven't I said it already?"

"And call me Yayoi!" The long haired one talked right after her friend, smiling, but still keeping her ever present airy expression.

"I'm sorry, Satsuki, Yayoi." Dororo replied, genuinely smiling that time. Natsumi and Koyuki quickly joined the group after the situation improved, and they continued walking throughout the streets. Everything seemed to be going along just fine…

Yet, that warm feeling that Dororo had just started to feel disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. A chilling wind suddenly blew around her. She could feel it again. There was someone observing her with a cold gaze that pierced and scanned her completely.

She stopped walking and looked around the crowd. Everyone seemed to walk around normally, only giving a few curious or occasional glances to the group. Yet, she could still feel that freezing gaze. She took another step forward, and stumbled on something.

The blue haired girl took a few steps backwards. Suddenly, she could see the source of that sensation. There was a lone boy standing there, in the middle of the street, glaring coldly at her with exotic black eyes – his iris was red, but the area around it was black. In addition, he sported short and messy gray hair that seemed terribly out of place in someone with facial features that seemed only a little older than the ones of Dororo's current body.

His clothes also immediately stood out from the crowd. A gray coat with a 3 pointed red ninja star on the left side of his chest, similarly colored pants and black combat boots. In spite of that odd appearance, the crowd seemed to just ignore him, unconsciously avoid the bizarre figure, acting like they couldn't even see him. Dororo herself only had notice him after actually touching him once.

"Have I seen him before?" Dororo's blue eyes observed the figure again, trying to avoid his chilling gaze, but she just couldn't remember any Pekoponian like that, not even in her memories of the old ninja village.

"Dororo, are you seeing something?" Koyuki wondered, poking her friend's forehead with a finger.

"Do…?" The blue haired girl's attention was taken by Koyuki for just a moment, but, when she looked at where the boy was supposed to be standing, she couldn't see him anymore. The chilling sensation had vanished too.

"I was just dizzy. Don't worry about it, lady Koyuki." Dororo smiled, trying to avoid worrying her friend. Whoever that was, he seemed to be awfully hard to track in a crowd. Dororo went along with Natsumi's friends afterwards, quickly leaving that incident behind her.

///

Several hours after getting that guilt out of her head, Keroro returned to the Hinata's, carrying several boxes inside plastic bags. Giroro was waiting for her right behind the front gate, looking gruff like always.

Keroro was happily humming a Keronian tune and just walked past the corporal, completely unaware of her glare.

"Hey, Keroro! What were you doing?" The redhead yelled, crossing her arms while looking at her supposed leader.

"Gero? I was buying some games and Gunpla…" Keroro sighed, turning around to face Giroro. "Here comes an angry rant about wasting money, isn't it?"

"We haven't been in contact with the HQ ever since we ended up like this." Giroro said, staring inquisitively at Keroro.

"Huh…Roger."

"Then… we won't be able to receive any money while we stay like this, isn't that so?" Giroro asked, still staring at the sergeant.

Keroro's skin became pale, and she dropping the bags she held on the floor, her eyes finally opening in realization. "Tha-That's… true…"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU WASTING MONEY WITH THAT TRASH?" The redhead finally exploded, lashing out on her irresponsible leader.

"THESE ARE NOT TRASH!"

"THEY ARE!

The two soldiers looked continuously at each other, completely failing to notice a third person there.

"Is Keroro here?"

"Don't you have eyes?" Keroro said, blindly snapping at the one who had just interrupted her. She blinked when, turning around, failed to see anyone next to them. "Gero?" Her eyes quickly focused downwards, on a small figure, a Keronian, was at the entrance too, calmly looking at them.

It was an older female Keronian, the white area of her face having shrunk to below her mouth, and there were no a tadpole tail. Her skin was green, slightly lighted than Keroro's, and, rather than a helmet, like most Keronians, she had a black afro, similar to the one that Keroro often sported. She didn't have a symbol on her belly, but wore a pink apron with a red star in the middle. She carried a purple plastic bag with her, several small boxes obviously inside it.

"Gero?" The green haired girl looked with surprise at that Keronian, staggering for a few seconds. "M-MOM?"

"Yes, I'm Keroro's mother."

"No, no! I mean…" Keroro cooled off quickly after noticing her mother hadn't really caught on anything, a large grin quickly spreading around her face. "Anyway, come in, come in! Master Keroro will meet you soon!" The green haired girl said, opening the front door to the Keronian woman.

"Thank you. I hope he hasn't caused much trouble here." The mother smiled while entering, she briefly glance at the weird Pekoponian, but continued walking, apparently without any further thought about it.

"What are you doing Keroro?" Giroro whispered on her leader's ear, completely confused about her actions.

"Don't you see, Giroro? This is perfect! Gero, Gero!" The sergeant smiled confidently and whispered to Giroro. "I'll activate my Copy Robot. We'll make up some story about the communication equipment breaking down, and we'll say that we're my servants! I mean… servants of the copy robot who is supposed to be myself… do you follow these orders?"

"Ye-yes." Giroro nodded apprehensively.

"Good. Stay in the living room with her while I go down the basement to activate it." Keroro grinned. "This is perfect. Not only we'll recover contact with Keron, using the copy robot, we'll probably receive some bonuses for actually having something to report about the invasion!" Unable to contain her confidence, she started laughing loudly, "Gero! Gero! Gero! Gero!"

"It's a good idea… But do you want to undermine this operation before it even starts?" Giroro complained while crossing the doorway, walking towards Keroro's mother, who stood at the end of the corridor, next to the living room's door.

///-

Tsukishima had dragged Fuyuki out of school and through various blocks, only stopping when reaching the place she had mentioned earlier. Fuyuki was sweating and panting, staggering and barely keeping himself from falling when Lulu released his arm. He sit on the street and breathed heavily, trying to gather some energy.

"Have we arrived?" He asked, without even raising his head.

"Of course!"

After resting for a minute, Fuyuki finally face forward. He was sitting in front of the building that Lulu meant to show. Unlike Lulu's camera, his vision could easily pierce through the illusion that surrounded it. That ruined mansion was merely a translucent image, covering up solid and well conserved metallic walls. It wasn't a haunted building, it was some hideout covered by an Anti-Barrier, an aura of normality that surrounded the building, making everyone unaware of aliens unable to see its true form.

"Is that something built by the sergeant?" Fuyuki silently wondered. There were other aliens on Earth, however, the Keroro platoon seemed to be one of the few actually courageous enough to build such huge structures in the middle of the city. The Anti-Barrier was hardly a perfect protection, after all. However, there were star emblems or Keronian letters anywhere, just plain gray metallic walls. Fuyuki looked at the wall, from one extremity to the other, but couldn't even locate a door, window or any kind of entrance. There could still one in the other sides, but whoever built that clearly didn't want visitors.

"Hey, Fuyuki, let's go in!" Lulu excitedly pointed at the wall and started running towards it.

"Stop, Tsukishima, you'll just run into-!" Fuyuki's voice was cut midway through his worried yell as he noticed as section of the wall opening, disappearing into the floor, as the girl approached it.

"Come, Fuyuki! Don't you want to see the haunted mansion?" She waived to Fuyuki

Fuyuki looked suspiciously at weird girl inside the building. Could she see through the anti-barrier? Had the wall automatically opened because she approached it or had she unlocked it somehow? If she had unlocked it, how? The boy slowly followed her, cautiously observing the hidden doorway. There didn't seem to be any visible systems, only a plain solid wall with metallic tiles. A small fly was nearby, its legs fixed on the wall, and its head facing Fuyuki. He briefly looked at the curious insect, but quickly dismissed that line of thought and quickened his steps after noticing he couldn't see Lulu anymore.

He quickly ran through the entrance, just to stop almost as quickly. From outside, he could only see darkness inside that building… However, as soon as he put a foot inside, the darkness vanished. Rather than just pitch black, he could see a starry night sky in front of him, above him, below him… everywhere. Moving by pure inertia, he continued entering in the surreal location. However, soon he stopped, hurriedly facing the exit. Rather than a way to the streets, he just found a metallic barrier about as tall as the wall that he had seen previously.

"What this?" A sudden vertigo took over the boy, as he thought he was standing on nothing, about to fall into an infinite sky. However… nothing happened, he was still there. Slowly, he could notice a slight irregularity in the light next to his feet. He wasn't standing in the air, but in a translucent platform with a small blue tint. Looking around, he noticed similar platforms everywhere, even though previously he could see only a night sky, creating stairways in multiple directions and formats, below and above him, sometimes crossing one with the other.

Fuyuki crouched and moved his hand past the platform, trying to reach below it. Like expected, his hand could move freely. That also mean that someone could easily fall from that place… had Tsukishima fallen into that seemingly endless sky? "Maybe, but I hope not…" Fuyuki thought, trying to forget that thought, he quickly let himself become lost in that surreal space.

"I suppose this is similar to that one time the Sergeant rebuilt our home. This space can be infinitely bigger than the exterior of this building. This night sky, probably, isn't just an illusion. The stairways extend themselves until I can't make them out anymore… what kind of alien lives in a place like this?"

The inquisitive teenager slowly descended through the mysterious stairways. After going up and down through several stairs, he was drained, panting on a large translucent tile while resting. He still hadn't found Lulu, nor any kind of exit. How much time he'd stay there?

///

The middle-aged Keronian admired the Hinata's living room, walking around it "So, Keroro is living here? This place is certainly lovely. It doesn't even feel very different from how things are back home."

"It's not a bad place... certainly…" Giroro sighed, but soon was she was facing away from Keroro's mother, staring at the floor, "that's another reason for our invasion… not to lazily waste days here."

The door to the main hallway suddenly opened, Mois and Keroro, holding green flags with a yellow star in the center, suddenly appeared.

"Here's comes the leader of Keronian's invasion forces!" Mois said, waving her flag.

"The strongest! The most fearful! The most handsome! The best invader!" The green haired girl announced, "The great Sergeant Keroro!"

"Will this really work?" Giroro briefly asked herself before the diminutive green figure appeared between the two girls.

"Keroro?" The older woman ran to the apparent, Keronian, holding his hands.

"It's me, Sergeant Keroro!" The copy robot responded with a slightly paused tone. His looks were almost identical to Keroro's Keronian body, but his eyes were slanted and oval and he had pointy feet… the differences should be enough to show that there was something wrong, yet, everyone seemed to be fooled by that construct. So, in spite of its obvious appearance problems, the alien sergeant never considered the possibility of that robot not fooling his mother.

"You seem healthy, Keroro." he sergeant's mother held the hands of the copy robot and looked at its eyes. Briefly, her black irises shrunk, but a calm expression returned to her face just as quickly.

"Of course. I'm Sergeant Keroro!" The false Keronian awkwardly saluted the older woman, releasing her hands.

"Huh?" She looked puzzled at him.

"Eh… excuse him! Uncle is just too stressed out because he's been working on Pekopon's invasion these last few days!" Mois interrupted, standing in the way of the robot.

"Lady Mois, don't push Master Keroro like that!" The real sergeant protested. Giroro, by that time, was sitting on the sofa, just silently watching the incoming disaster.

Keroro's mother stared at the robot for several seconds while everyone else just nervously silenced, suddenly, she smiled.

"Keroro, what do you think of this?" She said, opening her plastic bag and removing a small lunch box from it, handing it to the robot.

"Gero…? It's a lunch box. Thank you very much, mother." The robot answered calmly. Although his words didn't flow very naturally, it was a good enough impersonation to calm down everyone.

"Ah, what a great son!" Keroro's mother scratched the robot's head proudly, while the real sergeant just let herself drop on a nearby couch. The older Keronian turned away from her apparent son, briefly looking at the green haired girl, who remained calm, smiling with closed eyes, while Giroro and Mois nervously watched that scene.

///

Elsewhere, Satsuki and Yayoi were inside a large clothing store, standing next to several rows of feminine shirts and blouses. Dororo was next to them, observing everything unenthusiastically, though she tried to smile when noticed the two girls looking at her. They had successfully dragged an unwilling "Doro" into a clothing store, just to be quickly disappointed when Koyuki's supposed cousin showed no interest in anything that the shop offered.

"What about this?" Natsumi stood away from the group, pointing at a collection of traditional Japanese garments for summer, yukatas. A small board was hanging in front of them, announcing a discount. Dororo didn't say anything, but her eyes seemed briefly fixated on them. Satsuki and Yayoi nodded to each other and pushed the blue haired girl towards that section of the store. "Wa-wait!"

"Azumaya, you like these, right? So choose one, we'll pay this time." Yayoi said.

"We're trying to find a gift for you, so accept it!" Satsuki's frustration was clearly visible. Even though that day had brought some uncomfortable memories of Dororo's childhood, when Keroro dragged him to do some random activity somewhere, it was clear that they weren't about to force her to do anything, but just wanted to see her doing it.

"I'm sorry if I've caused any problems, Shiwa… eh… Satsuki and Yayoi." Dororo smiled calmly, but that expression quickly disappeared from her face again. She was hit by the same chilling sensation from before, only this time it was much stronger. She could see Satsuki's lips slowly moving as if to thank her, but no sound came from them, and soon they stopped completely.

She looked around. It wasn't only Satsuki. Yayoi and almost everyone else she could see inside the store were completely frozen. Natsumi and Koyuki quickly ran to her side, being the only ones still moving.

"What's happening? Is this another stupid plan of your friends, Dororo?" Natsumi accusatively looked at the ninja, who was visibly hurt by those words.

"Even… even if they're doing something… they obviously didn't tell me anything…" Dororo talked with teary eyes.

"We believe in you, Dororo!" Koyuki placed her hands on Dororo's and Natsumi's shoulders, with her usual feline smile. "Right, Natsumi?"

"I… I was just surprised, I'm sorry." The older Hinata sibling apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Dororo replied. Her eyes eased, but quickly reverted to their usual unreadable state.

"Understood!" Koyuki nodded knowingly. The two ninjas stood around Natsumi, facing the surroundings defensively.

"Is there… something coming?" Natsumi wondered, just confused by that situation.

"Zeroro!" A sudden shout echoed inside the store,

"That voice…" Koyuki recognized that tone, even though she had only heard it once. Natsumi quickly turned around, facing the source of that shout who stood by the store's exit door. She had recognized that voice too, but what she saw there barely resembled what her memories told her.

Both Koyuki and Natsumi expected to see a gray Keronian standing there, but, rather than that, saw a teenager little older than themselves slowly walking towards them. In spite of his youthful face, he had messy gray hair and cold dark eyes, staring intently at them.

"Zeroro… I don't know why you're using that stupid disguise… However, if you want to continue, I'll play this little game too."

"He knows who I am? And… that's a disguise…" Dororo wondered while looking at the person in front of them, the same one she had seen earlier in the streets.

"So… that must be…" Natsumi and Koyuki concluded, looking at the boy as he raised his left arm.

"Pekopon suit class A - Assassin combat mode." A sudden red line cut the stranger's body in half. The skin and clothes of its left side were ripped apart, giving place to a metallic body. Its artificial arm, unlike the other parts of its body, which looked mostly smooth, was completely spiked, ending in a large claw attached to his body. He lowered his raised arm, briefly covering his mouth with the claw. As soon as his face returned to view, his mouth was covered with bandages.

"Do you understand now… Zeroro?"

"Eh… I really have no idea." Dororo scratched the back of her head embarrassedly. "Who are you?"

The aggressiveness of the strange cyborg disappeared while he silently looked at the floor, his face covered by shadows.

"Dororo, he mentioned a Pekopon suit and that metallic body reminds me of a Garuru Platoon member… Isn't it obvious?" Natsumi said, crossing her arms.

"That's the one that defeated me that day… when the Garuru Platoon froze the entire Earth and attempted to invade." Koyuki said, placing a hand over her chest, while glaring at the one in front of them.

"Ah! You're…eh… Zuriri?" Dororo asked, genuinely confused, although it just came out as a teasing. "No, I mean… Jobibi?" The other cyborg closed his hands and raised his head, glaring furiously at Dororo.

"My name is ZORURU!" He shouted in an uncharacteristic explosion of anger, brandishing his large metallic arm, as his fingers extended into small blades. As a blur, he leaped towards Dororo, slashing through her almost instantly, before Koyuki and Natsumi could even react. The large claw ripped through Dororo's school uniform… However, the ninja had disappeared.

"What-?" Zoruru didn't even react before a blade pushed against his metallic body, failing to cut through it, but still hitting with enough force to throwing him at a roll of clothes.

Koyuki threw away her school clothes instantly, her own black ninja outfit appearing almost magically around her body. "Stay here, Natsumi!"

"Wait! Lady Koyuki, stay with lady Natsumi and protect her and the others here!" Dororo ordered, looking sideways at Koyuki, who hesitantly nodded.

The blue haired ninja turned to the fallen assassin afterwards, "Why are you doing this? If there's anything I can do…" Dororo asked, reappearing in her usual ninja garb standing right behind the fallen Zoruru, who slowly got up.

"Shut up!" The Keronian assassin faced Dororo almost instantly and hit her with a powerful uppercut, using his metallic arm. The force of the attack was enough to propel the blue ninja towards the ceiling. Her body broke through it, falling disappearing in the floor above.

"Dororo!" Koyuki couldn't just stay still after watching that scene, immediately jumping towards the alien assassin, who faced her emotionlessly.

"Last time you got me easily." Koyuki said, stopping her rush abruptly before actually approaching him. It was just a brief moment, but one long enough to confuse Zoruru, who just stood defensively, raising his mechanical arm.

"Blizzard Spikes!" Koyuki yelled while falling, holding a small knife. Azumaya attempted to pierce Zoruru with her weapon, but he easily held her hand with his metallic arm, not showing any worry. Unexpectedly, right afterwards, he was hit by several pieces of ice, which came falling from the sky, somehow merging with his Pekopon suit and freezing it.

"This is it!" Koyuki yelled while she pierced Zoruru's chest with her blade, using both hands to break through the surface of his body.

"Koyuki won?" Natsumi asked herself, but quickly noticed something very wrong. "Zoruru hasn't made a single sound…"

"This… is not my actual body, Pekoponian woman." The gray haired assassin said. Koyuki looked at him in surprise, hesitating long enough that Zoruru was easily able to grab her neck with his metallic hand.

"Don't touch Koyuki!" Dororo's usually calm voice was full of anger as a large shuriken of light cut Zoruru's mechanical hand, freeing Koyuki, who was held by Doror before falling. Dororo glared at Zoruru, still holding Koyuki on her arms.

"That technique…" Zoruru looked at the star disappeared after hitting the floor. "So, you're really Zeroro."

"Are you fine, lady Koyuki?"

"Don't worry, Dororo!" Koyuki jumped from Dororo's arms, her characteristic smile drawn on her face.

"Now, about you…" The blue ninja stepped forward, staring intently at the gray haired assassin.

"ZERORO!" Zoruru snapped, raising his broken arm. The damaged tip of his arm fell off, instantly replaced by a new hand that came from inside his arm. He opened his hand, its palm facing upwards as a giant shuriken of light, similar to Dororo's attack, appeared above him. Dororo answered, making a similar star shaped energy attack and both quickly threw them at each other. The two projectiles clashed in mid air, releasing several sparks throughout the room. They continuously tried to force themselves through each other, seemingly unable to do any damage.

"I've won." Zoruru closed his raised fist and, simultaneously, his energy star blew up, consuming the other shuriken and pushing away several piece of clothes. From the smoke of the blast, several fragments of the energy blade flew rapidly towards a surprised Dororo, who just looked at them in surprise. Arms, chest, legs and a last fragment dig into Dororo's forehead, yet she didn't even move, or bleed.

Zoruru's black eyes looked at the figure standing in front of him. There was something obviously wrong there. The figure quickly faded away, replaced by a small wooden pole which fell on the floor alongside Dororo's clothes.

"That's not an Assassin Magic." Zoruru stared at the fallen figure.

"You should already know this…" Dororo leaped from behind a cloth's stand, clashing her short sword against Zoruru's metallic arm.

"Are you an idiot, Zeroro?" The Keronian assassin moved his mechanical arm forward, pushing Dororo backward. However, the ninja's expression remained unfazed.

A second Dororo appeared behind Zoruru, wielding a similar sword, only this one had a yellow glow around it. "Shooting Star Slash!"

Zoruru just looked in surprise as the blade dig through the shoulder of his Pekopon suit. In a flash, part of his body and the large mechanical arm fell to the ground. The organic looking shoulder bled a few drops of blood, much less than an actual body part would.

Zoruru's expression changed for once, he could barely keep his eyes open. Although it was just an artificial body, he could feel the pain of that body just as well as his own, and that attack surpassed even his trained endurance. He fell on his knees, holding his destroyed shoulder in pain.

"Zeroro…"

"My name is Dororo." The long haired girl spoke, looking away from her defeated Zoruru.

///

Fuyuki was still wandering through the sea of stars, his feet starting to hurt after walking around so much. How much time had passed? He wasn't sure himself. It certainly wasn't more than an hour, but, still, walking through that labyrinth was becoming tiresome.

The boy raised his head and looked forward, preparing to continue his aimless march. Yet, he was instantly surprised by a little something in front of him. One of the stars seemingly had gotten bigger. He rubbed his eyes, wondering if his mind was just playing tricks with him, but it still remained there. Had its size increased or had he actually approached it? He couldn't tell, but decided to head towards that light anyway. Even if he didn't know what it was supposed to be, at least, he had some kind of guiding point.

///

Keroro had left the living room and the others, closing the door of her room and sighing. Her mother had been fooled by that copy robo, so she had no reason to stay around and let her notice something wrong.

Trying to forget the earlier tension, Keroro immediately headed to turn on the tv, but stopped when she saw her own silhouette reflected by the dark screen. That was the second time she had attempted to hide her identity from some Keronian that had appeared for a visit. Would she really need to continue hiding like that?

"How much time will I live like this…?" Keroro wondered, looking at the fingers of her human hand. "Maybe if I told her…"

Keroro closed her hand and stared at the door of her room. After a few moments of silence, she spoke to no one in particular, "I am Sergeant Kero-!", only to stop abruptly when the door of her room opened just to reveal her mother standing there.

"Mom- No! I mean… Keroro's mother?" The apparent teenager hurriedly tried to correct herself, waving her arms around defensively.

"Are you really… Keroro?" The green Keronian calmly asked.

"Gero…" The teenage girl in front of the green Keronian lowered her shoulders, looking at the floor while sitting down. "Yes… I'm Segeant Keroro, mom…"

"Why are you in hiding in that Pekopon suit?" Keroro's mother was confused by the figure in front of her.

"This… isn't… a Pekopon suit…" The sergeant, who looked more like a scared child at that moment, lowered her head as her green bangs covered her face.

"Keroro…" The Keronian seemed surprised for a moment, taken aback by that revelation. She slowly approached the bigger girl, suddenly leaping towards her and giving a hug. "Don't worry, your mother is here, Keroro…"

"Mom… I… I…" Keroro stammered unable to say anything, while tears dropped from her eyes. She quickly burst out crying, resting her head on her mother's diminutive figure.

Giroro and Mois were standing in the corridor in front of Keroro's room. The corporal showed annoyance at the scene. "He's crying like a little kid…"

"You could say, moving scene!" Mois smiled, carrying the Keroro copyrobo close to her chest, like a plushie.

"Moving scene?" Giroro glared at Mois. "Did we really travel through the entire universe to end up like this?" The corporal turned around, punching the nearby wall.

"Giroro?" Mois looked worriedly at the redhead.

///

Zoruru stared at the long haired ninja standing next to him while he stood up again, holding the damaged shoulder of his Pekopon suit, sparks and a few drops of blood slowly emerged from the damaged section. "So… currently… this is your actual body?"

"Correct. Are you still continuing this pointless battle?" Dororo ordered, speaking through her gray mask.

"It's not pointless!" Zoruru angrily protested. "But…" He lowered his head, as his Pekoponian suit started shinning. After a few moments, it had reverted to its previous fully organic appearance, including a complete arm and shoulder, although he still kept holding it. "You've defeated me."

"What about everyone else? Did you freeze the entire planet again?" Natsumi demanded, grabbing the collar of Zoruru's gray coat.

"This was just a small scale interruption." Zoruru replied, just getting a raised eyebrow from the redhead.

"He means that only this place has been frozen." Dororo explained. "Outside, life should be going on as usual."

"What about the people here?" Koyuki wondered, pointing at Yayoi and Satsuki, who were standing still basically like statues, without even any visible breathing.

"These Pekoponians will be fine in a few minutes." Zoruru explained.

The two ninjas nodded to each other and, after a quick spin, were already sporting the green blazers and blue skirt of their school uniforms. Zoruru looked straight at Dororo's face, uncovered by that characteristic mask. Although he had seen it before, this was the first time he was certain that it was Zeroro, somehow.

The Keronian assassin showed some hesitation when the blue haired girl faced him, letting his face briefly show his internal conflict. "That was… Zeroro's face? No, it wasn't his real face. So… does this mean the one before me right now isn't Zeroro, even if it's a continuation of his existence?"

"Why do you hate me so much?" Dororo asked, scrambling Zoruru's thoughts, who was just annoyed by the interruption.

"You expect to understand me? You who has always been surrounded by friends and admired by everyone think you can understand what I feel?" Zoruru pointed accusatively at her forehead.

"Do…ro?" Dororo was just puzzled by that accusation. From her point of view, that wouldn't describe her life at all, and yet… Unlike the perfectly mechanical movements that Zoruru had presented up to that moment, his hand that clearly shook unconsciously while he made that accusation. From his point of view, he was genuinely correct. It wasn't just some empty threat.

Dororo thought about asking about that, but, before she could act, a column of light crossed the store. Quickly, people's voices and noises returned, just as they were before. Even though Dororo only had lost sight of him for a moment, it was enough to let Zoruru escape, although she felt he wouldn't attempt another attack anytime soon.

"Hey, Doro. What are you doing over there? Come on!" Satsuki's voice shattered Dororo's thoughts. Yayoi was standing right beside her, alongside Koyuki.

"I'm going!" Dororo smiled and answered naturally, trying to hide any lingering worry. While walking towards the others, she noticed Natsumi hadn't returned to the group, cautiously inspecting the store.

"Don't worry, Zoruru won't return so soon, Natsumi." Dororo said, after noticing Natsumi's state.

"If you say so…" The redhead sighed, smiling right afterwards. "Let's go, then!" Natsumi said, walking up to Dororo and grabbing her hand, heading towards the others alongside her.

///

Fuyuki panted as he stood in front of a shinning portal. Fuyuki had thought that the light might have been coming from some room with better illumination, but it actually came from the entrance itself. Blue light irradiated from it, tinting everything next to it with a soft blue.

He hesitated for a moment, but decided to step through the portal. First, he touched it with a finger, after not noticing any pain, he removed it and turned aside, placing his right leg through it, and trying to touch some floor. Only after making sure he could walk afterwards, he went inside.

Right after stepping through it, Fuyuki saw an all too familiar location… the same endless universe from where he had just come from. Stars and infinite space were everywhere. Yet, this one was different. Fuyuki looked around, but couldn't see the translucent tiles or stairways anywhere, just a clean image. Or not so clean.

Fuyuki turned around, looking behind the portal. He couldn't quite make out what he was seeing due to the distance, but there seemed to be 4 men in blue suits sitting on small white couches placed around some blue spherical object. Right beside that object, there was a cylinder, illuminated by some internal lighting.

Fuyuki slowly and silently approached them. As he came closer, he could see that they were in fact human-like aliens, with dark cylindrical faces. Their only facial features were colored symbols where their face should be. Those symbols seemed painted there, without ever showing any movement and each one had his own, although every single one was a basic geometrical figure painted in a single color. They were talking amongst themselves, seemingly completely oblivious to Fuyuki.

"It's understandable. An insult of this magnitude can't be just ignored." The polite voice of one of those aliens echoed through the room.

"So, we've pretty much decided, correct?" An alien with a more aggressive tone asked, although his voice only showed certainty. It was pretty clear that his question had been merely a formality.

"I regretfully accept your arguments. Unfortunately, we made a misjudgment when examining this 'Pekopon' during its previous trial." A third alien spoke calmly, his voice echoing like the first one.

"See, Henry, we should have done this since the last time." The aggressive voice spoke again. As he spoke, Fuyuki could see one of the aliens gesticulating. It was the one sitting on the one couch that was facing away from the entrance, the only one who couldn't possibly face Fuyuki, although none of the others seemed to react to his presence, even as he approached them.

"So, there's absolute consensus on this matter. Pekopon will return to space dust for harboring a creature that attempted to attack a member of the universal jury." A 4th voice announced the alien sitting to the left crossed his legs.

"No objections."

"This is a fair evaluation"

"Then, let's finish this!" The different voices spoke in agreement, seemingly reaching a decision. Meanwhile, Fuyuki stood only a few meters from them, although they seemingly still hadn't noticed his presence. The spherical object in the middle of them seemed to be an extremely detailed three dimensional image of Earth, floating slightly above the invisible ground level of that room. The large cylinder beside it was big enough to store one person… and that's what it seemed to be doing.

Fuyuki could clearly see, through the strong light coming from inside and the chains of blue energy that reverberated around it, a female human inside the container – no, not exactly a human, but it was someone he knew well. Alisa Southerncross.

Her body was standing upright inside the glass, her eyes closed, a invisible force keeping her floating just above the floor.

"Alisa… attacked one of these guys… and now they want to destroy Earth…?" Fuyuki silently concluded, looking at them in shock. "Are these guys serious?"

"Stop it!" Fuyuki yelled, finally announcing his presence.

"What do we have here?" The one alien that couldn't see Fuyuki from his point of view turned his floating seat around, facing the human boy. Rather than some kind of face, Fuyuki only could see a red circle drawn on the alien's black head. "Another intruder…" He affirmed, calmly observing Fuyuki.

"We'll continue this session later." The alien raised his hand, which was completely covered by a white glove, as a small window of light popped up next to him. After his finger touched it, the other aliens disappeared. It seemed they were merely holographic images. "Now, another Pekoponian has invaded this temple. Truly, this isn't a planet that is fit to exist in this universe."

"What are you talking about? What happened here? Did Alisa attempt to attack you?" Fuyuki wondered, looking at the contained that kept Alisa sealed.

"Alisa Southerncross… 'dark hunter'… Heh." Even though the alien didn't have facial features, he seemingly really amused by that situation, leaning forward on his seat, towards Fuyuki. "You call her Dark Hunter, isn't it? A monster hunter who destroys being of darkness. I have another name for that… killer."

Fuyuki opened his mouth to argue, but couldn't actually think of anything.

"And yet, here you are, Pekoponian, apparently worried about her. Pekopon is a decadent planet. One which shall turn into space dust soon." The alien rose. "I'm a Jurian, a judge of planets. Your planet, your people, have been considered guilty and will suffer punishment." He revealed, pointing a finger at Fuyuki.

"Judge of planets…" Fuyuki's stared at that alien, grasping what he had told him. As he understood the meaning of those words, his eyes changed from fear and uncertainty to determination, looking forward the tall Jurian standing in front of him. "Have you… Have you ever destroyed a planet?"

"Of course. Were planets often not guilty, the universe would have no use for cosmic judges." The alien explained confidently.

"So… you've really destroyed entire planets…" Fuyuki closed his fists, lowering his head just enough to let his hair fall in front of his eyes, covering them in shadows. "You call Alisa a killer… and yet… How… How many innocent people have you killed?" Fuyuki accused him, raising his head and pointing decisively at the alien. "Even destroying a single world, you probably killed more innocents than anyone from this planet! How can you judge anything under these conditions?"

"Stupid Pekoponian." The alien slowly walked towards Fuyuki, "A bad seed will eventually give birth to a bad tree that will consume the others around it. If a planet is considering guilty, it will only bring an unfortunate destiny for the universe. Cutting this plant, cutting the seed of evil, is the natural and expected action of cosmic judges."

The alien raised his right arm, the palm of his hand facing Fuyuki, who slowly walked backwards, distancing himself from the Jurian. Two white lights appeared around Fuyuki and quickly flew around him, creating small lighting bolts wrapped around his body in a continuous spiral, from head to shoes.

"Usually we don't apply personal punishments, however, I'm really angry right now, stupid boy… so…"

Fuyuki closed his eyes, expecting to be crushed or burned by those lighting bolts around his body, but he felt nothing. Quickly, however, he heard Alisa's crying out in pain. He looked ahead, watching the currents around the contained that kept her imprisoned getting bigger and bigger. Alisa herself was barely visible through the energy spinning around it.

"Stop it, please!" Fuyuki pleaded, but his cry was just ignored by the Jurian, who looked intently at the dark hunter.

"Stop!"

"Stop!"

It didn't matter how many times he yelled, the Jurian just continued his punishment. After a minute had passed, Alisa's voice stopped, even though the energy still was flowing around the cylinder.

"You're someone who takes pleasure from the suffering of others…" Fuyuki said, his head lowered again, hair falling over it and his eyes covered by shadows. He voice didn't seem angry, just cold.

"You speak about evil… about some corrupt seed…" Fuyuki pushed himself against the energy chains that surrounded him. Although initially he was pushed back, he forced himself to walk towards them a second time. They bended around his body and quickly were broken, its fragments becoming merely a small lighting show that disappeared in seconds.

Fuyuki slowly walked towards the tall figure standing in front of him. The Jurian turned around, after noticing his steps. The boy had freed himself and his presence was completely different from before. He wasn't trying to look at the alien's non existent eyes nor attempting to stop him with words. Fuyuki was just slowly walking forward, without saying anything or doing any exaggerated gestures.

The Jurian wasn't really confused by that attitude. He could sense and feel the anger pouring from the boy's body, although the feelings of a being he considered about as important as an insect didn't matter to him. And, just as he expected, the boy suddenly lashed out, dropping his previous passive behavior and attempting to punch the alien, still with his eyes hidden in shadows. Fuyuki's fist couldn't even connection to him, stopped by a translucent blue wall that suddenly came into existence between them.

"And now… judgeme-" The alien suddenly screamed out loud, moving his arms back in pain, while the loud sound of a metallic humming broke into the room. The blue barrier vanished as Fuyuki returned to his senses, his eyes looking in surprise as a white drill pierced through the alien's belly. Rather than blood, waves of red light emerged from the role, flying in various directions, often clashing against the invisible floor and ceiling of that room.

Fuyuki started feeling dizzy and fell to the floor. Gathering strength, he raised his head, looking forward, but he could only see a smaller humanoid figure standing behind the Jurian. Fuyuki blinked, but his vision was too blurry and he could barely make out anything.

"Who is that?" Fuyuki wondered as his vision darkened. He couldn't keep his head raised anymore, letting it hit the floor. A numbness spread through his entire body as his consciousness slowly faded away.

///

After the Sergeant calmed down, her mother silently listened to her explanation about the recent events, reacting completely calmly to everything, almost like it was just a joke.

Giroro had returned to Keroro's room and listened to most of the explanation that Keroro had given, sitting on the floor alongside her 'leader'.

"So, if I've understood this correctly… you're Giroro?" The green Keronian asked, looking at the human-looking girl with a red jacket sitting in front of her.

"Ri-right…" Giroro's cheeks were red as she nervously scratched the back of her head.

"You look so cute." Keroro's mother said, while handing a red package to her, "Here, didn't you love these?"

"Thanks…" Giroro meekly accepted the gift, although she was bothered by the comment.

"I wanted to sightsee before leaving… but I guess this isn't the best time for that." Keroro's mother said, looking at the two in front of her. It didn't matter how she looked at them, although she was certain about her son's identity, she could only see two apprehensive Pekoponians there.

"I'll talk to your father about this, Keroro. I'm sure he'll be able to do something." The green Keronian said, standing up, but her words just worried the Sergeant even more.

"Wa-wait, mother!" Keroro yelled, standing up. "If father learns about this embarrassing situation, won't he be angry?"

Keroro's mother just laughed, looking upwards, at her child's dark eyes. "Don't worry about it, Keroro. I'm sure he'll help you." The green Keronian picked a black box that was behind her in the floor and gave it to Keroro. "Here, Keroro, I made this lunch that you loved so much!"

"Mom! I'm not…" Keroro was about to object receiving the old lunchbox, but stopped while seeing her own nimble arms. "I… suppose I'm not exactly an adult right now, isn't it?" She said, sitting on the floor with it. "Thank you, mom."

The warm atmosphere suddenly disappeared when a small fridge right behind them opened, revealing a bright rainbow light and distressed Mois coming from it. "Uncle! There's a problem! A high energy reaction downtown one strong enough to… to… you could say Hellmargedon!"

"Gero?" Keroro and Giroro got up, and were about to run to that portal, but, before doing so, looked at Keroro's mother once more.

"It seems you're really busy even at times like this, eh? Don't worry, I'll take my leave."

"Huh… thanks, mom." Keroro saluted to her mother, who just smiled back, waving to them as they followed Mois into the fridge.

///

Fuyuki awakened…. Yet, he still couldn't feel his body, see or hear anything. To him, it was like the entire world had become an endless void. Was that a dream? Or… was he dead?

"No… if I were dead, but still conscious, wouldn't that make me a ghost? I should still be in that room in that case." He concluded, trying to move the hands he couldn't see or feel.

"Fuyuki."

When the voice of a girl broke that silence he felt the smell of osmanthus. He quickly felt an itching spreading through his entire body and his eyes started to hurt. After a few seconds, the endless sea of star slowly lightened up before his eyes. He raised his head, looking straight into a pair of pearl colored eyes.

"Fuyuki." Alisa spoke again, crouching right next to Fuyuki.

The boy blinked a few times, before opening his eyes completely and, when he did, immediately looked at her in surprised and jumped away embarrassedly.

"A-Alisa?" The dark hunter was there, seemingly unhurt and staring at Fuyuki. Although she looked like a human girl physically and her plain sleeveless white shirt, gray skirt and black leggings and undershirt didn't stand out much, her attitude was as odd as ever.

"Thank you." Alisa talked without changing her expression, although she showed some disappointment right afterwards. "But, we lost him..."

"I did nothing, actually…" Fuyuki revealed, looking at everywhere, but seeing nothing besides the one floating couch. Neither the unknown person nor the Jurian were there. It was almost like he had just awakened from some nightmare.

"Hm… Hey, Alisa, where were you these last few days? You said you'd stay in this town, but just disappeared."

"After hearing some rumors, we were searching for that Jurian," Nebula confessed, the red eye on Alisa's black cat ears opened itself as his voice resounded around that closed room. ", but, when we found him, we were easily captured."

"Hey, Alisa… Did you… kill him?" Fuyuki wondered, looking at the vacant chair. He wasn't sure about how he felt about this. He knew that Alisa probably attacked aliens that weren't just mindless beats sometimes, but he hadn't actually seen that much, ever since she had become a friend.

"No. When I awakened, the barrier had disappeared and the Jurian wasn't here anymore."

"So, that wasn't you…" Fuyuki concluded, somewhat worried about that person's identity. "Huh… wasn't there anyone else here? A girl with blond hair?"

"No one has entered this room since I awakened." Alisa answered, glancing upwards at her daddy, who just confirmed her conclusion. "There's nothing here anymore. Fuyuki, come. I'll take you home." Alisa said, going directly to the point, like always.

"Thank you, Alisa, but I came here with another person, Tsukishima, a classmate, but she just disappeared. I… wouldn't feel well if I just left her behind like this." Fuyuki explained, receiving a disappointed look from Alisa.

"But, actually, I don't know where we could even start looking for her… I guess it'd better to return home right now. The sergeant might have something that's able to locate her…" Fuyuki admitted. Right afterwards, almost on cue, a loud laugh greeted him.

The voice came from the white couch that had been turned away from him. Two thin legs touched the floor and spun it around, revealing that Lulu had been sitting there. She laughed greatly while waving to Fuyuki, even though he was standing close to that seat. "Aloha!"

"You were about to leave without me?" Lulu jumped from the couch while pointing at Fuyuki, she then winked. "But I got you, right?"

"Eh… I suppose…" Fuyuki sighed. "I really shouldn't even have worried about her…" His eased face quickly contorted into surprise as he stared at Lulu. "She… was she sitting there the entire time? So… could it be that she's the one who did that?"

"What's the problem, saw a ghost?" Lulu smirked, leaning towards Fuyuki, who just walked away from her.

"No-no. Nothing like that." He thought about asking her about that incident, but, before he could bring himself to do it a loud noise came from the place where the ceiling should be.

Everyone looked upwards to see several metal plates falling from a explosion that broke through the seemingly endless space above them, revealing the true height of that room, which actually was fairly tall anyway, taking several seconds for the plates to hit the ground. The image of the universe around the damaged area faded away to reveal gray metal plates and two forms descended through the hole that had been opened.

They were standing on small circular aircrafts, one green and one red.

"Sergeant?" Fuyuki wondered, recognizing the vehicles and his suspicions quickly were confirmed when they descended further, allowing him to see the pony tailed girl with a green jacket and the redhead holding onto large gray levers attached to the small saucers. Both groups looking confused at each other.

"Gero… Fuyuki? What about the planet destroying energy?" Keroro looked at him in confusion and then at Alisa and Lulu, just blinking after failing to detect any signs of something with a power comparable to Angol Mois'.

"Did you stop it?" Giroro wondered as her craft landed on the room's floor. Fuyuki just nodded negatively.

"And that girl…?" The redhead looked at Lulu, who was just absently smiling.

"Go on with whatever it is you're doing! It seems fun! I'm not bothered at all!" She said while hiding her arms on her back. Giroro continued observing her. There was something oddly familiar about her…but also… something felt completely wrong.

"Eh… Should we erase her memories?" Keroro wondered, looking at Fuyuki while pointing at her.

"I… I really don't know…" Fuyuki face palmed. It had only been a few days since she had appeared, but Tsukishima always seemed to be creating problems… He looked at her briefly, noticing that she was just smiling seemingly innocently. "I guess you should let her keep the memories." Fuyuki said, smiling to a confused Keroro. "I wouldn't like to forget everything I've seen… and, she's an Occult club member, so, I think it's fair."

///

A few hours after the end of her class, Natsumi returned home, opening the front door with a smile on her face. Although Zoruru had appeared and started that battle, everything else turned out fine.

"If it hadn't been for Zoruru appearing there, it'd have been easy to forget that Dororo is actually an alien…" Natsumi thought while removing her shoes at the entrance. "Thinking about it… the stupid frog has been more normal these last few days…" However, her positive thoughts about the former green alien stopped when she noticed dust on her white socks after taking a few steps in at the house's entrance. "This is…" She leaned closer to the wooden floor, touching it with a finger just to confirm her suspicions. "STUPID FROG!"

She immediately ran to the living room, where she immediately saw Mois, sitting on a couch and watching tv, a green Keronian with a yellow helmet sitting on her lap.

"Stupid frog?" Natsumi pointed at the alien, who remained perfectly calm.

"This isn't auntie, Natsumi. It's just the copy robot." Mois explained.

"What?" Natsumi stared at the smiling girl in confusion, but quickly concentrated on finding Keroro again "Where is the stupid frog anyway?"

"Auntie left with Giroro after there was some high energy reaction, but nothing seemed to have happened, and they should be returning at any moment now."

"Thanks, Mois!"

A few minutes later, Fuyuki, Keroro and Giroro arrived, although only the first two entered through the front door, immediately facing an angry Natsumi.

She was tapping her right foot impatiently, obviously having waited a few minutes, at least, for them, although it was enough time for her to get changed into an orange dress and black biker shorts.

"Sis?" Fuyuki wondered, but quickly was thrown aside by the annoyed Natsumi.

"You didn't even start your chores today, did you, stupid frog?" Natsumi yelled, grabbing the collar of Keroro's jacket while glaring at her.

"I… I… have an explanation for this, lady Natsumi…" Keroro spoke weakly, but just got pushed into a nearby wall.

"I don't want to know about your excuses!" Natsumi said, crossing her arms while Keroro just shivered while looking at her.

Fuyuki watched the situation uncomfortably. Somehow, he never had noticed how… strange… that behavior was. Natsumi herself probably didn't either. Watching the green Keronian shivering in fear from his sister was often even funny… however, looking at the girl standing against the wall, with her trembling arms raised defensively while a pale face looked in terror at Natsumi sister and still with a hot head after what happened with that Jurian, he couldn't just sit back and smile.

"Stop it!" Fuyuki yelled, standing between Keroro and Natsumi, to the surprise of both. "I'm sure the Sergeant has a good reason for this… Even if she doesn't have… you know she'll clean everything anyway, sis, so, stop!"

"Fuyuki…" Natsumi looked in surprise at her brother, opening her mouth to say something, but stopped. After a while, she actually spoke it, "Alright… but if the stupid frog skips his chores, **you** will do it, got that?" She left to the stairs right after that.

Fuyuki sighed. He didn't think Natsumi would give up so easily although, "I'm not really sure if Keroro will do it…" He turned around just to see the sergeant looking at him with a big smile and teary eyes.

"I… I won't disappoint you, lord Fuyuki!" Keroro saluted the boy, who just smiled back, scratching the back of his head. They looked directly at each other for a while, before embarrassedly looking away.

"I'm going." Keroro said, walking past Fuyuki, however, he grabbed her arm before she left.

"Sergeant… Are you… going to stay… like this?" Fuyuki asked slowly, with his face painted red.

"Gero?" Keroro was embarrassed initially, just looking at Fuyuki from the corner of her eyes, but she quickly faced him directly, drawing a confident smirk on her face. "Hm… what is it, lord Fuyuki? Could it be… you're falling in love with me…?"

Fuyuki took a few steps away from the sergeant, babbling incoherently.

"Or should I say… with this body?" Keroro curled one of her large lateral hair bangs with her right hand.

"I'm sorry!" Fuyuki looked fearfully at her and excused himself, quickly running to his room. As soon as he left, Keroro dropped her smirk and sighed.

"I… I don't know what I'm thinking anymore… Please, Kururu… appear with one of your inventions and fix everything…" Keroro talked alone, looking at nowhere in particular. "If I stay like this much longer, I…" She placed two hands above her chest, looking at the stairs, sighing again, "Lord Fuyuki…"

Afterwards, Keroro shook her head, trying to forget pointless thoughts. "I just need to clean everything now! Forget pointless problems!"

Leaving that confusion behind her, Keroro proceeded to quickly clean the Hinata residence, running through every room of the house with her blue vacuum.

When everything was done, a tired and annoyed Keroro went right to Kururu's lab. She stood in front of the metallic building shaped like Kururu's Keronian head, knocking the "teeth" of the structure, but received no reply.

"Let me handle this." Giroro said, suddenly appearing from a shadowed part of the room holding a large cylindrical weapon, colored dark gray, a bazooka, with her two hands and supporting it on her shoulder.

"Gero… What were you doing here?" Keroro wondered.

"Don't you think the way Kururu has been missing lately is really suspicious?" Giroro said, crouching on the dusty floor of that room while aiming her weapon.

"I suppose so…" Keroro agreed watching as the projectile of Giroro's weapon flew through the air, exploding on the door of Kururu's lab. Large fragments of white metal landed everywhere, but Keroro and Giroro just ignored them, running inside.

Right after entering inside, they found a Kururu with an open mouth, closing some metallic suitcase, various colorful wrappings of sweets or candies lied on the floor. "What?" She said, showing some uncharacteristic genuine confusion. She also was missing her characteristic orange cap, revealing that she had long hair that fell right past her shoulders, otherwise, her visual was the same from before, the same orange jacket and boots, shorts in a darker tone and oversized round glasses.

"What's this all about Kururu?" Keroro said, crossing her arms. "Haven't you been working on a way to make us go back to normal?" Giroro just scowled silently, aiming her weapon at the blond girl.

"Forget it, no interest!" She spoke with a tone far too enthusiastic compared to her normal voice. "I've gotten everything I need! So, I'll just leave now!"

"Who are you?" Giroro yelled while putting a finger on her bazooka's trigger,

"I'm Kururu, I guess, am I not?" The girl standing in front of them smirked. "Besides, you've got some bigger problems!" She raised her right arm, holding a small remote controller, pointing it at a dark side of the room, which lighted up instantly to reveal a large panel of monitors.

There was a particularly large one in the middle, which had a message on a main window:

////////////-

VITAL SIGNS OF KERORO PLATOON: NEGATIVE #1 THROUGH #5

AUTOMATIC COUNTDOWN INITIATED - 13 DAYS REMAINING

////////////-

Keroro and Giroro looked at it in surprise, but quickly realized they didn't know what that countdown was about, however, when they looked away from the screen and back at Kururu, she had disappeared.

"Was that... really… Kururu?" Keroro wondered, while Giroro angrily stepped on one of the candies.

"Coward!" Giroro complained, however, when she attempted to move, she noticed a sticky yellow substance on her boot. "These are gums?"

"What's happening here?" Keroro asked, looking at the ominous screen which provided the only light source for that side of the room.

///-

In the next day…

A lone triangular ship crossed the vastness of space. It was mostly gray colored, with a purple streak crossing the middle. Two large yellow eye-shaped sensors were located right next to the front of the ship, separated by the purple line. It was the Garuru platoon's combat and transport ship and, inside it, four Keronians were silently standing on a control room.

It was shaped rather strangely, even for Keronian standards. Rather than several seats on a single planet, there was a half sphere in the middle of a large room, 5 holes built into that sphere, each with a small compartment containing a seat, a control panel and small screens. Garuru's was on the center of the sphere, at the highest point, while the other 4 seats were spread around it, 3 of them also occupied by other Keronians. The set up of the ship wasn't the most appropriate for interaction between its members, but rather designed to be efficient, each one able to concentrate on different tasks without bothering others.

A pink Keronian, Chief Medic Pururu, was in one of them, looking worriedly at larger monitor's on the walls of the room. Right beside her seat there was private 1st class Taruru, a young adult Keronian with blue skin, a white hat and eyes always fixated on something. The symbol on his chest was a two colored water drop- half yellow half orange. He was the only one there that constantly showed some displeasure with the layout of that room, although he never protested directly.

The last Keronian there was a dark orange colored one who looked like a kid. He was Tororo, who had recently been promoted into a 2nd class soldier, finally leaving behind his old "new recruit" ranking. He was clearly the youngest member of that platoon, still keeping his tadpole tail and white face. His face seemed to show an ever present overconfidence through a constant smirk, his eyes hidden behind large round glasses. Rather than the usual Keronian helmets, he sported a green cap with ear protectors that resembled Kururu's oversized earphones. His symbol was a green circle with three small protuberances, one in the middle of the lowest point and two from the diagonally upwards.

A blue planet, Pekopon, appeared in the large monitor that stood in front of the control room.

"Pekopon, eh? I wonder how master Tamama is doing!" Taruru said.

"So, are we really going to Japan, lieutenant Garuru?" Pururu asked, looking at the leader of her platoon.

"Of course. Lance corporal Zoruru is probably there anyway." Garuru said, carrying his eternal scowl, just like his brother.

"How boring. I don't see why I must waste this sudden vacation like this." Tororo complained, placing his legs on his control panel. Interactivity? Getting to know the other platoon members better? He had no use for those useless things.

Even though usually the Garuru platoon, in a mission, would have been attentions enough to examine its surroundings at all times, because they didn't expect to find any opposition, their security measures were much smaller that day. Unknown to them, a lone robot hovered next to Pekopon's orbit.

From the outside, it looked like a usual Keronian personal robot, like Keroro's old Keroro Robo, a central Keronian head-shaped structure with legs and arms sprouting from it. This robot resembled the face of a black Keronian wearing slanted red glasses. Its arms were white, but with black forearms and hands, a similar color scheme for its legs too.

It sighted Garuru's ship, but waited patiently until it started atmospheric re-entry, flames surrounding the space craft. At that moment, the robot raised an arm and pointed its fist towards at the craft as its red glasses shone. Finally, an explosive voiced cried out from inside the robot, "ROCKET PUNCH!"

The black fist flew through space, crashing right through the middle of Garuru's ship. It was barely a black blue to the Keronians inside the ship. The Keronians looked at the hole opened right in front of Garuru's place, and had only a few seconds to react before an explosion engulfed that room and the entire ship.

The robot continued watching outside without making any movements. Its arm automatically returned and it watched as 4 particularly large fragments of the ship continued to fall to Earth below, turning into fireballs as they crossed the sky.

Inside one of those fireballs, Garuru was on his seat, arms crossed. "Of course, whoever is behind the special forces unit, probably doesn't want the Keroro platoon back before the end of the countdown. I only hope the others are fine too." He leaned on his seat, just staying on his current trajectory, after noticing that the radar showed he was approaching Japan anyway.

"Giroro…"

//////////////////////////////

Keroro Information Corner

Jurians/Juryjins – Appeared in episode 87 in an active role, judging Earth based on Mois' perspective of the planet. Earth escaped, but they promised they're return later to judge the planet again. "Henry", with a green triangle head opposed Earth's destruction since the start, while the one with a red head wanted to destroy it even without a proper reason initially.

////////


	11. Keroro, a problem of hearts!

CHAPTER 10

"Sergeant… Are you… going to stay… like this?"

Fuyuki cursed himself for telling that to his friend. He had just said that without even thinking about Keroro's feelings and, looking at her hurt eyes, she had clearly disliked it.

"Of course, the Sergeant wants to return to her true body…" Fuyuki lied on his bed in his green pajamas, silently looking at the ceiling of his room. It was already night outside and the lights were turned off, leaving him alone in the dark, "I didn't even think about her… But…" He sighed. "I guess… I like the Sergeant… like he way she's right now…"

"Aah! What am I thinking?!" Fuyuki buried his head into the pillow, attempting to sleep. He closed his eyes, and, after a while, in spite of his turmoil, the boy fell asleep.

Although it wasn't even too late, the night seemed to end right afterwards, as a certain voice started calling out for him.

"Lord Fuyuki, wake up!"

Fuyuki slowly opened his eyes… It seemed he hadn't even slept one minute… but, it was already day time, the light that went through the windows hurt his eyes and he immediately closed them again. "Let's me sleep more, sis!" Fuyuki cried out from under a white sheet.

"SIS?!" The voice protested.

"It's not Natsumi…?" Fuyuki slowly opened his eyes, only to stare in surprise at the one standing before him. "Sergeant?!'

"Huh? What are you talking about? Sergeant?" The green haired girl besides Fuyuki's bed crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. Fuyuki just looked at her in confusion. The person there certainly was the girl that Fuyuki had come to associate with the name Keroro, but, at the same time, there was something oddly off. She wore a Kishou school uniform, complete with the light gray skirt, green long sleeved blazer over a white t-shirt. More oddly, rather than the star shaped yellow bow, her ponytail was tied by a standard, although large, yellow bow. Fuyuki rubbed his eyes, but, even afterwards, the image there didn't change.

"I've come here just to wake you up and you come up with some stupid nickname?!" The oddly unfamiliar teenager complained.

"A-Aren't you… Sergeant Keroro?" Fuyuki wondered, while the girl just looked at him even more oddly, giggled, amused.

"Sergeant… Keroro?! What are you talking about, Fuyuki? And what kind of silly name is that? I'm-" She raised one hand to lean on a wall, but lost her footing and grasped for the wall while falling. Her hand held onto a black wallpaper, but it didn't stop her fall and she just ripped it off, landing on the floor with the black paper lying on her legs. She looked upwards at Fuyuki, smiling meekly to Fuyuki while hiding the torn paper behind her. "Eh… You're not angry, right?" Fuyuki was looking at her direction in surprise, mouth open, while she curiously looked at his face. "What's the problem? You don't need to look like that!" She complained, leaning towards him. She briefly glanced at the black paper in her hands, raising an eyebrow. "Black? But that wall isn't…"

"Be-Behind you…" Fuyuki interrupted her, raising a hand to point at her direction.

"What?" The girl turned around to look at the wall, and just continued staring at it, her eyes wide opened. A green Keronian with a yellow hat was hanging onto the wall, looking just as surprised as the two human teenagers in that room.

"Sergeant?" Fuyuki looked at the surprised Keroro, in a position and with an expression identical to the ones he had when they met the first time… If that was the Sergeant… then… who was that girl?

"Fuyuki!" The girl sacredly jumped over him, quickly pushing him forward while seemingly trying to hide behind him. Fuyuki's vision started to blur right afterwards, although he still heard one more cry of the girl. "Fuyuki!"

"Fuyuki!"

"Lord Fuyuki!"

"Lord Fuyuki!"

Fuyuki opened his eyes again. The green haired girl was standing there, now wearing her usual brown shorts and an open green jacket and sporting a yellow star shaped bow tying her ponytail.

"Huh… Sergeant?" A still half-asleep Fuyuki asked, while the green haired girl standing next to his bed just looked curiously with her crossed her arms.

"Roger!" She saluted Fuyuki, quickly relaxing and inspecting him curiously, "Are you still sleeping, lord Fuyuki?"

Fuyuki looked at the girl in front of him and sighed. That had been just a dream. "Hey, Sergeant," Fuyuki said, removing the sheet and sitting on his bed, "Do you remember the day we met for the first time?"

"Gero? Of course." The girl looked at the nearby beige wall with a nostalgic smile. She had hid herself with a useless camouflage which she ended up dropping in surprise when Natsumi coincidently pointed at her direction. "I had completely forgotten about the Anti-Barrier that day…" Keroro made a large smile, "But if that hadn't happened, I'd never have met you or Lady Natsumi…"

"But then… you wouldn't have lost your body…" Fuyuki spoke somberly, looking away from her.

"Forget it." Fuyuki stared at Keroro in surprise. A weak smile was drawn by her lips. "You know… I don't think I'll be able to become a Keronian again anytime soon, if ever… Kururu just disappeared yesterday… so I don't have much hope right now."

"Sergeant…?"

"Besides, living like this isn't bad at all. This body is bigger, so it's much better for the chores here! And it's easier to go out to buy things too!" Keroro said. "I might as well get used to his body. It's… who I am, right now, after all." She was smiling, but had a clear nostalgic tone in her voice and eyes seemed to be focused on some far away place, lacking their usual vitality.

"That's why…" One instant later, she suddenly turned around, her face completely reenergized without any of the previous weariness, reverting to her usual expression, "We're going to the beach!"

"What?" Fuyuki just stared at her.

/KeroGirls – 10: Keroro, a problem of hearts! Yes, sir!/

Saburo sit on a the roof of the Hinata residence, on some horizontal tiles, appreciating the wind, which blew the strands of his gray hair which weren't covered by his black knitted cap while he watched the empty streets of the city bellow. He wore an open white jacket, with a pattern of feathery golden wings on the front, a black shirt and gray pants. That weekend, Okutokyo had become particularly empty. Only a few vehicles crossed the streets and he wanted to enjoy some of that rare tranquility.

"Saburo?" A girl with long blue hair, covering her mouth with a gray mask, and wearing what looked like a light and short blue kimono, tied by a large white bow, appeared right behind him. Before her own voice had announced it, her presence was completely imperceptible.

" 'Saburo'?" The teenager smiled amusedly, turning around to face the kunoichi. He smirked, looking at the girl standing there. Aside from the summer kimono, she also sported tight high blue socks and traditional Japanese sandals. "Are you looking for Keroro and the others? They left to Doinaka."

"I had guessed that already… Koyuki went after them, but I didn't think it'd be worth it…" Dororo shrunk her shoulders, while she looked ahead with heavy eyes. "I should have expected this..."

"Even if you change yourself, the others won't necessarily change according to your wishes." Saburo lamented. "Although… I find it hard to believe that someone who looks as remarkable as you would be forgotten so easily. You look great in those clothes."

"Eh…? Ah… thank you…" Dororo's face became red while she looked away from Saburo, completely losing her aura of calmness.

"In any case, you aren't doing anything right now, are you?"

"I haven't planned anything. I expected to meet the others here and observe their meeting today, however, obviously that wasn't to be…" Dororo answered. Saburo was still sitting, looking vacantly at the sky.

"Then, what about a little game?" Saburo held his reality pen and quickly drew a few lines in the air, leaving several colored lines there in the format of a rectangle. It started shinning and soon materialized itself into a black and brown game board which fell on the roof.

"It's been a while since we've played against each other… Are you still interested or are you all about sports now?" Saburo asked teasingly.

"Of course, I'd still like to play, lord Saburo." She kneeled down and sit next to the game board, although Saburo looked at her disapprovingly.

"Just two small things, Doro." He smiled, signaling the number with fingers. "Just call me Saburo. You aren't using that antiquated formality at school anymore, right? You just called me Saburo one minute ago, after all…"

"I'm sorry." Dororo lowered her head slightly.

"And…" Saburo's smirk enlarged, "Could you please remove that mask?"

"Eh?!" Dororo stared in surprise at him, losing the composure that she still had, and blushing again.

"Everyone sees your face when we're at school." Saburo explained, leaning back while smiling at Dororo's shyness. "And it's really cute. So, can you remove that mask?"

"This still seems embarrassing somehow…" Dororo pulled down the gray cloth that had covered her mouth and nose, revealing rosy cheeks.

Saburo laughed heartily, frustrating Dororo even more. "Lord Saburo!" She reprimanded him, her embarrassment vanishing in a blink as her eyes returned to their usual unreadable state.

"Sorry, sorry, Dororo." The boy smiled, "Don't be offended… Frankly, it's just odd to associate the you from now with the old you. Not only physically, your presence has become much stronger lately, even if your friends still don't notice it. You're finally getting attention though, right? You must be enjoying this chance to live as a human…"

"Koyuki saved me after I had arrived on this planet and saw myself near death." Dororo's gaze flew through the streets and houses around them as she appreciated that silent day, "Even before I ended up with this body, I would have chosen to fight for Earth over fighting for Keron's army. Still, I guess I could never really live as a Pekoponian before this happened." She lowered her head while her face became red again.

"I would have preferred to stay with a male body, but this one isn't bad either…" She sighed. Her light blue eyes looked at Saburo again while she smiled. "Even if I die as this Pekoponian woman, I won't regret the days I lived here."

"Death? Let's not bring up such a thing in a sunny day like this, ok?" Saburo smiled as a soft wind blew around them.

/

A sunny day with a warm breeze was the welcome party that Fuyuki received as soon as he arrived at Doinaka Beach. The teen wore blue Bermudas shorts and a green shirt, spreading his arms while the wind blew her already unruly hair. The Nishizawa's black limousine was still parked right next to a large main street, right behind him. Many people and cards passed by it, including even blond tourists.

Momoka walked alongside Fuyuki, her white sandals touching the hot sand right outside the main road. She had gotten herself into a dark blue coat tied with large buttons, which seemed terribly out of place in a beach. She got a few curious looks from Fuyuki while she smiled meekly, which probably was her intention all along anyway.

Giroro looked at the sand and sea in front of them, sweating slightly. Like Momoka, her clothes were fairly unusual for a beach – black combat boots, green camouflage pants, a red shirt with a yellow skull in the center and two belts strapped around her chest.

"Where…do you think we're going?" Natsumi just stared at her in annoyance. The older Hinata sibling wore white shorts and pink sailor shirt. "Why can't you act more like normal people?"

Keroro just grinned next to the uncomfortable Giroro. Unlike her childhood friend, the sergeant had no problem going there with small green shorts and a sleeveless white shirt with a large yellow star. Tamama was there too, wearing a light purple sundress, with puffy short sleeves and several fluffy white rings around her, her large eyes shining and glued on the sea. "I can't wait for this, Sergeant!" Tamama turned to the sea, her eyes sparkling, "I can barely wait to finally take a bath in Pekopon's sea water!"

"Isn't that great, uncle?" Mois, dressed in her standard school uniform, with a gray skirt and a sleeveless blue blazer over a white shirt, hugged the Keroro copy robot. She had latched on it since the previous day, carrying it around and hugging it all the time. No one told her anything, but, actually, everyone had been keeping some distance from her ever since they noticed her strange new habit.

"Thanks for bringing us, Paul!" Fuyuki said to the old butler, who stood next to the black limousine, still in his uniform.

"Don't worry, about it. I should thank you. Miss Momoka was really excited about coming here. Seeing her like that brings me tears of happiness!" The old butler said with wet eyes. Fuyuki just smiled. Paul was just weird sometimes.

"Hey, Giroro, you've brought a swimsuit… right?" Keroro playfully, teased her in front of the others, knowing the answer perfectly.

"I…" Giroro opened her mouth to reply, but quickly closed it. She stared angrily at her teasing friend, and quickly grabbed her hand, dragging her away from the group, until they were hidden from view by a wooden cabin.

"What are we doing here?!" Giroro demanded, after they got far enough from the others.

"Water! Sun! Swimsuits! We're living life, of course!" Keroro closed one of her eyes while smirking proudly, her right hand pointing at herself.

"That's not the problem, idiot!"

"So… will you start blabbering about invasion again?" The green haired girl's smile faded. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, annoyed.

"That's just part of the problem." The redhead said while forcing Keroro's eyes open with her hands. "I'm talking about Sergeant Major Kururu! He was acting weirdly, disappeared and left us with that countdown! Are you really going to do nothing about it!?"

"I **am** doing something about it right now!" Keroro backed away from Giroro, still with her arms crossed.

"Huh?"

"Look, we can't do anything under tension… and private Tamama called us to come here. It's perfect! We can forget our problems, relax and finally go to the beach without worries! When our head is cooler, we'll be able to think about some solution to that."

"Forget our problems?! I'm reminded of them every time I look at a mirror! Every time I go to the bathroom! Every time I see these hands!" Giroro protested, grabbing Keroro's shirt and angrily glaring at her. Keroro just stared back.

"You remember what we saw yesterday, Corporal Giroro." Keroro talked seriously, seemingly unmoved by the redhead's actions. Giroro released her after noticing the change in attitude. "If that was really Kururu, why would she act so weirdly?"

"Kururu always acts weirdly." Giroro complained, but sighed right afterwards. "But you're right… that seemed like a different person. Her surprise when we arrived there, her gestures, her way of speaking and laughing…"

"I didn't think she'd react like that… but… maybe… she realized she wouldn't be able to restore us, and was broken by that…?"

Giroro raised an eyebrow. "Kururu doesn't seem to be the type to be so worried about something like this…" still, she couldn't help but fear that Keroro's assumption was correct on some level.

"You don't understand!" Keroro yelled, "After realizing her failure, with her pride smashed, she chose to run away and disappear in Pekopon, ashamed!" Keroro concluded dramatically, while Giroro just listened silently.

"So, you think we might be stuck like this… forever?" Giroro wondered.

"If Kururu can't do it, that's a strong possibility, I guess." Keroro stated, seemingly not very bothered by that conclusion.

Giroro sighed, looking at her own petite-looking hands. She looked with uncertainty at Keroro, her previous anger having vanished momentarily, although her eternal scowl still was in her face. "Is that what you've concluded… or just what you wish to happen?"

"Wha-What are you talking about?! Of course I still want to go back to normal!" The sergeant protested. "But, worrying about it right now would be pointless. So, let's just try to cheer up!"

The corporal sighed, glancing at the busy beach next to them, "What about conquering Pekopon?"

"Relax, Giroro…" The ponytailed girl said, placing her hands behind her head. Her heavy expression seemed to vanish, while her simple smile returned. "We'll think about it tomorrow, let's just enjoy this beach today!" Keroro raised her right arm triumphantly, slowly walking away from the cabin with a large smile on her face.

"Was he really carrying that burden since last night?" Giroro wondered, looking at the seemingly cheerful girl. "Keroro… I might have misjudged you."

Meanwhile, Keroro just carried a huge smirk as soon as she turned away from her friend. "That idiot," she thought, "she ate that story I made up just now so easily… No one can understand what goes on in Sergeant Major Kururu's head!" Her face darkened a little as she continued to think about the situation, "however, the part about staying like this isn't a complete lie. Everything is in Kururu's hands… and who knows what she wants to do…"

When they headed back to the group, only Natsumi was still standing there waiting for them. "Giroro!"

"Natsumi?"

Keroro grinned, "Ah, I had almost forgotten, Lady Natsumi brought something for you, corporal Giroro," she left, heading towards the beach right afterwards, leaving only Natsumi and Giroro next to the road.

"Huh? What is it?" Giroro wondered,

"A swimsuit, of course!" Natsumi said, picking up something from a blue bag that she had brought with her.

"What?!" Although Giroro's human body had a human skin tone, rather than the deep red of her former Keronian one, it still had a light red tint to it, looking like she had a permanent tan. However,, her face became even redder than usual after Natsumi's suggestion. "You mean a woman's swimsuit, right? There's no way I'm wearing anything like that that!"

"So… you want to with a man's trunks and topless?" Natsumi smiled when Giroro's embarrassment increased even more.

"Of course not!" Giroro placed her arms around her breasts defensively, but immediately stared in surprise at them, quickly hiding them behind herself.

"What was that all about?" Natsumi had stopped smiling, just observing Giroro curiously. "Could it be… Giroro… are you too embarrassed to even touch your own body?"

"I'm not a girl!" Giroro protested, "so… looking at a girl's body is… embarrassing…"

"Are you serious?" Natsumi made a broken smile. "Then… how did you take a bath or change clothes…?"

"I… just… closed my eyes every time…" Giroro lowered her head shamefully.

"You've been like that for more than two weeks now… That's… stupid…" The older Hinata sibling knew Giroro didn't like that body… but she had never noticed she was so detached from it. "Look, Giroro," She pointed at Giroro's forehead, "come here! Right. Now."

The corporal just stood still while Natsumi grabbed her left hand and proceeded to drag her to a nearby bathroom stall located right beside a small store in the beach.

The room was dirty and badly lit, but everything still was clearly visible. Natsumi stopped with Giroro next to a mirror that was right beside the entrance, watching the reflection of the two redheads looking back at them.

"Giroro, who is that?" Natsumi moved away from the mirror and asked, while Giroro looked uncertainly at it.

"A Pekoponian girl." Giroro answered. The light embarrassment that she showed a moment before had vanished, replaced just by annoyance.

"That's you!" Natsumi accused her. "You haven't stolen someone else's body! You haven't turned into anyone else! Even if you don't like it, the one in the mirror is the current you!"

Giroro looked away from the mirror, but Natsumi held her and pushed her towards it again.

"I don't like that Keronian body I get sometimes these days, even though it's still a female body, so I'm not saying you should like this! However, acting like this isn't your own body won't do you any good! At the very least, look at yourself without feeling like you're doing something wrong!"

"Natsumi…?" Giroro glanced at the other girl and looked at the mirror again, watching her image mimicking her movements. She sighed.

"I'm not doing this to tease you, Giroro. I just want to help." Natsumi placed the blue bag on Giroro's hands.

"Sorry." Giroro looked at the contents of the bag, and just became nervous again.

"I picked some swimsuits from the clothes Momoka gave you all after you became girls and brought them. Choose one and wear it. I won't stay here if it bothers you so much." Natsumi stood next to the exit, waiting for Giroro's response.

"Thanks, Natsumi." The corporal smiled genuinely, but, thanks to her eternal scowling, it looked more like a smirk. Natsumi felt eased and left, waiting for her outside of the bathroom.

/

Momoka sit under a yellow parasol on a soft white carpet, still inside her large winter coat. Fuyuki, wearing blue trunks, sit next to her, worried.

"Huh… Nishizawa, are you sick?"

"Fuyuki…" Momoka was surprised for a moment, but quickly a large smirk covered her face, only to disappear just as quickly, giving place to an honest smile. "Don't worry, I'll join the others soon enough!"

"Are you sure?" Fuyuki asked, worrying about her. Was she trying to hide something? Momoka saw his worried eyes and smiled. The first phase of her operation was going on perfectly.

"No need to worry, not at all!" Momoka nodded.

"Ok, then…"

"Lord Fuyuki!" Keroro's voice interrupted their conversation, to Momoka's annoyance. Fuyuki turned to face her. "So, what do you think?" The green haired girl said, hiding her hands on her back while proudly showing off. Keroro was sporting a striped white and red swimsuit, which also had a large yellow star on the chest area. In spite of the odd color choices and pattern, the curves of her slender human body had been accentuated by that swimsuit.

Fuyuki stared at her, his face getting red while he was unable to say anything. "Lord Fuyuki! Let's go to the water!" Keroro frantically pointed to the sea with a large smile on her face.

"Huh… Nishizawa?" Momoka was staring angrily at the green haired girl, but her features softened as soon as Fuyuki looked at her again.

"Don't worry, I'll join you soon!" She said, smiling weakly while trying to hold back her other self from taking over.

"Okay…" Fuyuki replied as he was pulled through the beach by Keroro.

An annoyed Tamama watched the scene from the sidelines. "The Sergeant didn't even notice me…" The black haired girl was dressed in a frilly dark blue swimsuit. Her breasts and stature were smaller than Keroro's, but her overall figure still was the one of a young teenager, not an undeveloped girl.

"Fukki… you're really annoying me lately…" Tamama muttered under her breath.

"You could say, burning envy?" Mois commented, watching Tamama glare at Fuyuki. She sported a green bikini and sit next to the Keroro copy robot, which was making a small sand castle. Even though she had said Keroro wasn't her "uncle" anymore, that scene was uncomfortable for her too and she quickly turned away. "Uncle…"

Unaware of everything going on around her, Keroro just ran straight to water, but jumped backwards just as soon as one of her feet touched it, looking frightened. "Gero! Will… Will this really be okay?"

Fuyuki smiled, slowly walking into the shallow water, that didn't reach even his knees. "Come on, Sergeant! I don't like the sea very much, but walking up to here is no problem!"

"Huh… promise?"

"No problem." Fuyuki smiled and raised his hand to the girl in front of him, "Come, Sergeant."

"Ser-geant!" A juvenile voice cried out for Keroro. She couldn't even turn around before Tamama was standing behind her, pushing her into the water, smirking deviously.

Keroro froze for a second when her feet went into the water. Still using that chance, Tamama jumped on her back, both falling into the shallow water.

"My eyes!"

"Sorry, Sergeant!"

Fuyuki lightly laughed at the two who were scratching their eyes after getting up. "I really should have told them about salty water and our eyes…"

"What is the stupid frog doing?" Natsumi wondered, having just arrived there, wearing a light blue bikini. Giroro stood next to her, looking rather embarrassed in a red two piece swimsuit with a shorts bottom and a modest top.

"Corporal?" Fuyuki looked with surprise at the girl standing right next to Natsumi. Keroro and Tamama, still sitting in the water, stared in disbelief.

"What's up with this reaction…" Giroro muttered angrily under her breath, sweating cold while noticing all the stares. "So what?!" She yelled as her face became completely red.

"Natsumi!" The sudden cry startled the entire group. And soon a girl fell from the sky, landing in the middle of a small wave and throwing water everywhere

Koyuki had jumped out of nowhere, already in her usual green bikini shorts and top. Although no one had told her about that little trip, she just had a big smile. Everyone's quickly turned to her, immediately forgetting Giroro, to the redhead's relief.

/-

Sharp Keronian eyes watched a holographic display of planet Earth. His helmet was black, with a commander antenna in the middle, signaling his higher ranking.

The skin of that adult Keronian was light red, his eyes and the upper half of his face were covered by a black mask, looking like empty white orbs even as he intently focused on Pekopon's image.

A black cape hanged on his back, attached to two black shoulder pads. The symbol on his white belly was a heavily stylized golden bird from a vertical view, with large golden wings on the top and small golden lines on the bottom, going to the sides. A faint purple light appeared next to the Earth's image, drawing his attention. He was Charuru, a colonel of the Keronian army and the one behind Keron's new special forces

"It's regrettable, lieutenant Garuru. However, you'll become the stepping stone for Keron's change." the Keronian spoke with a grave, deep voice. He closed his eyes and rested on his chair, waiting for the beginning of his plan.

/

The sun was still shinning strongly at Doinaka beach, while Keroro and Tamama played in the sea, throwing water at each other. Keroro hadn't removed her star shaped bow, so it ended up completely wet, losing its shape. Fuyuki was standing next to them, but mostly silent. He stood still, noticing that the water already reached his chest. "Sergeant, I'm leaving."

"Gero?" Keroro turned around looking puzzled, but quickly figured it out, smirking, "Oh, so lord Fuyuki is afraid of this much water?"

"Well… I won't deny it…" Fuyuki said as he slowly walked backwards, "but, should you really be entering in the water so much? Can you even swim with this body?"

"Huh? Of course!" Keroro beat on her shoulder, smiling confidently.

Meanwhile, Giroro had immersed herself in the water, letting only her head outside, occasionally getting completely covered by bigger waves. Natsumi, stood right beside her, the water barely reaching her belly. "Is this some kind of weird training? Can't you just relax a little bit?"

"Natsumi!" Koyuki cried out from the sand, holding a white ball over her head. "Let's play!"

"I'm leaving," Natsumi's voice was interrupted by a sudden wave breaking right on top of Giroro's head.

"I'm fine, Natsu…" Giroro opened her eyes and spoke, but stopped when she was completely unable to see Natsumi there. She stood up and looked around, failing to see the other redhead anywhere.

"Natsumi?" Koyuki was standing next to the sea with the same confused expression.

Giroro franticly looked around herself, quickly noticing some kind of a red object in the water. "Is that…?" She quickly ran to it and picked it up, raising it to above water level. It was Natsumi, apparently having reverted to a Keronian and temporarily unconscious.

"Natsumi!" Giroro shook her small body until the salmon colored Keronian squinted open her large eyes.

"I… can't… breath…"

"Gero?" Keroro and Tamama stopped playing around, turning to look at the situation

Giroro sighed. "You can still speak… You'll be fine. Did you just forget about this form?" She asked, while walking out of the water with the small Keronian on her arms.

"I… guess so…"Natsumi's belly moved back and forth as she tried to breath, even though doing that didn't actually help much in that body.

"This Natsumi is so cute!" Koyuki's eyes shone while she admired the little Keronian on Giroro's arms right after they left the water.

"Natsumi is fine, right?" Fuyuki asked, worriedly looking at his sister while Momoka got up from the carpet under the parasol, giving her place to the salmon colored Keronian.

"She'll be fine," Giroro said, placing the weakened Natsumi on the white carpet, letting her lie down there, "I got her out of the salty water quickly, so she can still breathe, even if it hurts right now."

"I ha…-" The fake Keronian was about to complain about her condition, but she stopped when her eyes met Giroro's worried eyes. "Giroro doesn't like this either. I have no right to complain about it. Not to Giroro, anyway." she thought. Natsumi's small arms faced the ground, and, using them as a support, raised her torso and head, sitting in the middle of the white carpet.

Although Keronians had larger heads and smaller bodies than a human being, Natsumi noticed she had no problems doing that movement. She smiled to everyone who was around her, tranquilizing their faces. "Don't worry about it! I'm fine!" Her voice had already recovered alongside her face.

"Thank goodness…" Fuyuki sighed.

"Huh… Fuyuki…" Momoka poked Fuyuki's shoulder, looking away from his face, while defensively keeping her arms up, "Your sister is fine… so… Could you…hm… go somewhere else with me for… just a bit?"

"Huh?" Fuyuki looked at Natsumi again, who was smiling, with Koyuki sitting right beside her, while Keroro, Tamama and Giroro observed her from a distance. "It'll be fine. Okay!" He agreed, leaving with Nishizawa right afterwards.

"Gero? Where are they going?" Keroro wondered.

"Momochi must be starting her new operation!" Tamama smiled.

"Operation?" She looked in confusion at the cheery girl.

"Come on, Sergeant!" Tamama said, grabbing the hand of the taller girl and dragging her through the seashore.

/

Back in Okutokyo, Dororo and Saburo finished their match, still sitting on the ceiling as the first rays of orange sunlight tinted the city.

"Lost again…" Mutsumi lamented. He put his hands on the back of his head and smile. "I had thought I'd beat you if I could break your concentration."

"So, is that why you asked me to remove my mask?" Dororo wondered, slightly annoyed by his words.

"Don't misunderstand me, that wasn't the only reason, Doro." Saburo did a shooting motion with his fingers, smirking. "What? Do you want me to say I wanted to see your pretty face?"

"Could we start the next match already, lord Saburo?" Dororo said impatiently.

"Sorry, sorry, but I have to leave right now, Doro."

"My name is Dororo." The ninja close her eyes while speaking, when she opened them again, Saburo was already standing, hands in pockets, ready to leave.

"Anyway, it's not like you'll stay alone. There's another person here who probably wants to talk with you…" Saburo laughed, "He has been waiting here for a while." He said, looking at the other side of the roof. The Keronian cyborg, Zoruru, was sitting there, silently observing them.

"Him…?" Dororo looked at the Keronian puzzled. Had he already returned for another battle?

"Anyway, see you." Saburo briefly waved to her before jumping from the roof, disappearing from Dororo's sight.

"What do you want, Zororo?" Dororo wondered still sitting calmly on the ceiling.

"My name is Zoruru!" The Keronian complained.

"I'm sorry… For some reason, I just can't remember you very well," Dororo tried to smile, but just trembled, unsure on how she should treat him. Out of all people, she shouldn't be the one forgetting someone's name…

"When are you returning to normal?" Zoruru asked, getting up.

"I… don't know. Everything is in lord Kururu's hands." Dororo looked at the sun that slowly started to hide itself behind the taller buildings of the city. "Why did you come here?" She faced him, quickly having returned to her usual blank expression.

"I want to defeat Zeroro."

"I don't want to fight needlessly." Dororo stood up, her eyes meeting Zoruru's directly, "However, if you will just hurt lady Koyuki, lady Natsumi or any of my companions, I shall face you without any hesitation." She raised her mask that hanged on her neck to cover her mouth and nose again.

"I don't want to face you." Zoruru didn't move nor showed any anger to the blue ninja's surprise.

"Do…ro?" Dororo leaned her head to the side slightly. "Didn't you just say that you want to fight against –"

"Zeroro. That's the name I mentioned." Zoruru said, pointing at the girl in front of him, "I don't want to face you as you are now. I don't want to fight against 'Dororo'. My enemy is your true self, Zeroro!"

Dororo blinked, looking confusedly at the gray Keronian standing in front of her. "What do you mean?" She looked at him for a few seconds and removed her mask again showing a peaceful smile. "If this means we won't attack me or any of my friends, then I see no problem with it."

Zoruru looked at the person in front of him, reminiscing his past. Why did he hate Zeroro? He could still remember the day that new blue Keronian transferred to his school. Zoruru himself had transferred there not many days before then, and still hadn't made any friends. Back then, although not a cyborg, he still was a little strange, even for a Keronian, with his bright red eyes. Still, otherwise, he was just a child like any other one in that school. However, somehow, he was ignored by everyone and just… left alone.

He thought that he could befriend the new kid, because they both probably felt out of place… At the end of Zeroro's first day of class, he was left alone by the others at the exit of the school building, and Zoruru thought he could become his friend, but, before he could muster enough courage to talk to him while they stood at the exit of the school building, a certain loud green Keronian appeared. "Hey, you over there! What's your name?!"

"A-Are you talking to me?" A nervous Zeroro wondered, his hesitation was perfectly visible in spite of the medical mask covering his face. He looked hesitant at the excited green child standing in front of him but was quickly dragged away by him.

Zoruru stood alone observing them from far away, certainly alone again. Why? Why had that kid just made friends so easily? Why had him been left alone?

Eventually, he trailed a path of shadows, a path to become an assassin. "No, I had always walked in that path… since the beginning". Working alongside others? Relying on others? He had no interest on these things. Zoruru had decided to fight alone, like he had lived up to that point.

And, yet, in his days as an assassin, he met that blue Keronian again. The weak child had somehow become a competent assassin, the old medical mask replaced by a gray gas mask. Zeroro had joined the assassin squad, and, during his training, constantly got higher grades and scores than Zoruru himself, until, one day…

"Top assassin?!" Zoruru, already looking similar to his current self, couldn't believe the words of the leader of the Assassin unit. Storm clouds and a strong fog covered almost everything around him. His leader stood far away from him, standing on top of a cliff, shadows covering his features, only a long gray cape around his body was visible through dim light that got through the clouds and fog. Zoruru raised his mechanical hand in protest, his fingers turning into sharp claws.

"I'm better than him! I'll show it!" Zoruru shouted in protest.

"That's not your role." The voice of the assassin group's leader echoed through the cliffs, but had no effect on Zoruru.

"Even if it's not your decision or expectation, I'll make it true! I'll defeat Zeroro and obtain the title of top assassin from him!"

And, yet, when he finally faced "Zeroro", standing in front of him inside the Keroro platoon's control room…

"Who are you?" Dororo showed genuine confusion when he met Zoruru during the Garuru platoon's battle against the Keroro platoon. Zoruru just disappeared afterwards, depressed. Was he so insignificant?

Zoruru opened his eyes, returning to the present and looking at the person that was sitting in front of him. He knew that the girl sitting on the rooftop with the yellow shuriken as an emblem on her kimono was Zeroro… but it was different somehow. Although he could remember his own anger, it didn't seem to surface naturally anymore.

"Is there a problem?" Dororo wondered, noticing that Zoruru was just vacantly looking at his face. Zoruru took a step back in surprised, but quickly brushed it off.

"Nothing."

Both remained silent while a light breeze blew some strands of Dororo's long hair over her shoulders. The sun had lowered even more, becoming larger as it started to disappear behind buildings.

"You're still on Pekopon… You came here alone, didn't you, lance corporal Zoruru?"

"So what!?" Zoruru impatiently pressed a foot against the roof tile.

Dororo got up looking sideways at the gray Keronian, "The sun is already disappearing. Why don't you just come with me?"

"What?" Zoruru was stunned for a moment. Memories from the time he was left alone while Keroro took Zeroro rushed to him. "I'm not a child anymore!" Zoruru thought, but, even though he told that to himself, those memories were still strong inside him.

"Is there any problem?" Dororo was about to cover her face with the gray cloth again, but stopped, turning around to look at Zoruru, who was just standing, looking nowhere. He seemed to suddenly return to reality, snapping his head back as if he had been hit by an attack.

"You're not Zeroro! That's the only reason we're not fighting right now!" Zoruru proclaimed, raising his metallic arm and pointing at the girl in front of him.

"So… will you call me Dororo now?" She wondered, finally putting on her signature mask again.

Zoruru silently walked to Dororo's side. "I assume this is a yes? Follow me." The blue ninja jumped to a house located right in front of the Hinata's, quickly, followed by the gray assassin.

/

There was a gray rock that extended itself into the sea, towering above the waves. Momoka stood next to the peak of the rock, looking at Fuyuki, who was in the opposite side of the natural formation. Behind her, the crystalline orange sea reflected the sunset's light. A strong wind blew through them. Momoka closed her eyes, placing her hands together. "The perfect scenario is ready… now… I just need to take the next step…"

"Nishizawa? What are you doing?" Fuyuki wondered. Momoka had told him to go to that place with her, but she had just stopped over there.

"What is this all about?" Keroro wondered, standing in shallow water next to the rock, alongside Tamama.

"Momochi will finally tell Fukki that she loves him!" Tamama said excitedly.

"Lady Momoka?" Keroro smirked. "It won't happen, just like every other time."

"Wrong! Master Ouka and Momochi talked about this! Momochi won't have as much free time as before so she's using this opportunity to go forward!"

"'Master' Ouka?" Keroro repeated, noting the term Tamama had just used, but remained silent afterwards. She looked again at the cliff, where Momoka still looked at Fuyuki without moving.

"The scenario is perfect! What are you waiting for!?" A voice inside Momoka screamed angrily.

"You're right…" Nishizawa sighed. It wasn't just the time she had to spend with her mother. She couldn't just sit still after seeing Kururu's disc.

In the previous day, Ouka had entered in the control room of the Nishizawa mansion while Momoka reexamined the contents of that disc with Paul and got briefed on the situation.

"So, you think you might lose that boy, Fuyuki, don't you?" Ouka wondered, crossing her arms. "Just say it to him." Ouka said, staring at her daughter.

"Wha-what?!" Although Momoka didn't know it, she wasn't the only one surprised by her mother's suggestion. Another side of Ouka seemed just as amazed.

"I'm not really the best person to say something like this," The adult woman said, while she looked away from her daughter, "But, you're already an important person for that boy. If you can make your feelings reach him, I'm sure he'll accept them."

"Mother…" Momoka was surprised for a moment, but quickly nodded positively. "I'll do it!"

Momoka opened her eyes, returning to the beach. "Fu-fuyuki… it's just… I'd like… to tell you… something…"

"Eh? Ok." Fuyuki couldn't really guess what she wanted to tell, but understood that it seemed to be something serious.

"Eh… Ever since I met you… I… I… You've been there for me… even when I was alone… you stayed by my side when I needed you…" Momoka held her hands together, blushing as she tried to look at Fuyuki's eyes.

"We're friends, aren't we? It's natural!" Fuyuki replied, unknowingly just frustrating Nishizawa, who lowered her head for moment.

"That's not it!" Momoka yelled, using her frustration as strength to look at Fuyuki directly. "I… I don't want to be just your friend!"

"What do you-" Fuyuki started speaking but stopped right afterwards. Momoka's hands slipped into her coat, which dropped to the ground almost immediately to reveal that she wore a skimpy blue bikini under it. Although her body's curves weren't as developed as Natsumi's or even the female Keroro's, her bikini, with its parts tied by small blue strings, did a nice job emphasizing them.

Momoka hesitated right afterwards, just looking at the ground in silence, while Fuyuki actually felt slightly embarrassed for once. Meanwhile, Keroro was watching the scene from the sidelines unenthusiastically.

"Are you seeing it, Sergeant?!" Tamama said excitedly.

"This is… bothering me…" Keroro muttered.

"Eh?" Tamama looked curiously at her leader.

"Why is my heart beating so fast?! I've helped Lady Momoka many times in the past, but now… I feel like I just want to kick her out of there…" Keroro thought silently, closing her eyes. "Giroro did say the other day that it seemed like I had a crush on lord Fuyuki… but… Aahh! It's just this stupid body! I'm not going to get in lady Momoka's way!"

"What's the problem!?" A voice screamed inside Keroro's mind while she closed her eyes.

Trying to escape from reality, two paths appeared in front of Keroro. In the path to her right, she could see herself, wearing the green jacket and brown shorts that she usually wore as a uniform of sorts ever since becoming human. To her left, there was her old Keronian self, looking identical to how he always did – green skin, yellow helmet, yellow star on white belly and the never tiring eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" The green haired girl spoke, crossing her arms while looking at the actual Keroro, who was still in the red and white swimsuit. "If you want him, then just get Momoka out of the way!"

"I… I don't know if I really want this…" Keroro spoke, atypically subdued about it.

"Come on! Just go for it! You aren't the type to just daydream about things! Don't you remember your infancy? You stepped on everyone that got in your way, even if they were your friends!" She said, leaning towards the other girl…

"That's right, but… huh… Hey! Other self! Don't you have anything to say?!" Keroro said, looking at her Keronian self, who had been just standing to the side.

"Gero! Gero! Why don't you go for it?" The Keronian smiled diabolically, just getting a surprised look from the two girls around him.

"Gero!?" The mental image of the current Keroro in a swimsuit raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you the part of my mind that's supposed to be against this kind of thing?!"

"I agree. Aren't you supposed to say something like 'don't do it! These aren't you real feelings!' or some other stupid thing like that?" The Keroro in uniform wondered, looking at the male Keronian.

"Gero! Gero! Think about it! If Fuyuki is in your hands, Natsumi is halfway there too! A great step to victory will be done! If we can do it, the Hinata residence will be ours! And then our invasion will finally advance! And we might even get some extra gifts meanwhile!"

"Hm… that sounds like a plan…" The Keroro in the swimsuit smiled maliciously with slanted eyes. "I get to stay with Fuyuki and further the invasion plans, all at once!"

"Nice!" The other green haired girl smiled, but hers quickly broke when she noticed what her real self was about to do. "Hey! That's not what I meant!"

"Just shut up, stupid Pekoponian, gero, gero!" The green Keronian smiled as two to blue moneyed snakes, with small appendages around their faces, wrapped themselves around the girl.

"Nyoros?!" The green haired girl yelled while looking at the creatures. "Stop! Are you really going to use Fuyuki for some stupid operation?!" The captured girl yelled desperately as she fell to the floor while the green Keronian just smiled confidently. The current Keroro's expression darkened and her smile vanished after hearing the words of her other self.

"Just shut up both of you!" She yelled to her other selves, who silenced immediately. Quickly, that mindscape started vanishing, as Keroro opened her eyes, returning to reality.

Momoka placed her hands together above her chest, looking hesitantly at Fuyuki. "Fu-Fuyu…ki… I… I…"

"Nishizawa? You…" Although Fuyuki had an idea about Momoka's words, he couldn't complete his thoughts. It was one of the rare occasions he felt timid around Momoka.

"I…I… I LOVE YOU!" The blue haired girl valiantly yelled, breaking the wall that always had stood in her path.

"EH?!" Fuyuki took a step backwards, his face just as red as Momoka's by that point.

"I've… I've… I've loved you since the first time we met…" Nishizawa lowered her head, looking at the ground, "when I returned to Japan and was alone… but you were there for me… I've loved you since that day!"

"Nishizawa…" The last two years quickly flashed through Fuyuki's eyes. Every weird thing that Nishizawa had done for him… "Those gifts, the travels and the times she acted oddly… So, all this time…" Fuyuki raised his head, looking straight at Momoka. He got up and walked a step towards her. "Nishizawa, I…"

"STOP!" Keroro quickly rushed to a position between Momoka and Fuyuki, raising her hands to both, signaling them to stop.

"Eh?" Momoka and Fuyuki looked puzzled at her for a brief moment. The green haired girl turned around, facing only Fuyuki. Her face was red but her dark eyes stared straight at him.

"Lord Fuyuki…" Keroro placed her hands on Fuyuki's shoulders, blushing just as much as Momoka had just a few moments before. "This might sound weird, but… gero…" She closed her eyes, "I… I… Well… I think…", her eyes opened while she raised her face, looking straight at Fuyuki, "I love you too!"

After a moment where the whole world seemed to sit frozen in time, Fuyuki just fell to the ground, mouth open, but unable to say anything, just continuously staring at the green haired girl in front of him.

Tamama, still watching them from the sea water, just froze in disbelief. Momoka furiously glared at Keroro, her fists trembling and side spikes forming from her hair strands. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Momoka yelled, jumping in Keroro's direction. Keroro raised her hands in defense, but she easily held Keroro's with her own and overpowered her, pushing the alien downwards against the gray rock where they stood.

"Sergeant… Nishizawa…" Fuyuki shock his head, recovering from the impact. He opened his eyes to see Keroro kicking Momoka away from herself, quickly getting up. They remained still afterwards, staring angrily at each other. "Stop it!" Fuyuki ran in their direction, standing between them.

"This is so funny, isn't it, Fukki?" Everyone turned to the source of that voice. Tamama was somehow floating in midair, swirling darkness floating around her body. She had lowered her head, but had made a huge grin. It almost seemed like her mouth had gotten bigger just to do that. One of her arms was raised, holding a sphere of the same swirling darkness that surrounded her body. "You're happy, aren't you Fukki? Two girls telling you that they love you… That's so nice, isn't it?"

"Eh… Private Tamama…?!" Keroro hesitantly stepped away from the border of the rock, trying to create some distance from the angry soldier.

"Look, Tamama… I…" Fuyuki attempted to speak, raising his hands defensively, but was just interrupted by Tamama.

"DIIE! Super Jealousy Ball!" The petite girl looked viciously at Fuyuki, yelling as she threw the sphere towards the boy. As it go further away from her the sphere only increased in size, eventually getting as tall as Fuyuki himself. However, the sphere didn't hit him, going straight below and burying itself into the lateral wall of the large rock.

"What?!" Fuyuki looked in horror at the purple sphere breaking through the rock as it moved through it.

"What are you doing, Tamago?!" Momoka yelled angrily right before the rock structure started inflating. Purple light rays emerged from it everywhere and pieces of the rock fell on the sea. Everyone looked below, frightened by the pieces of rock that started emerging from the bigger structure. Seconds later the entire rock and the three teenagers were engulfed by an explosion of darkness.

Tamama breathed heavily, having already descended to sea level. She just stared at the piece of the sea where the rock had been one minute ago.. "What… What did I do…?!" She couldn't see Momoka, Keroro or Fuyuki anymore, just rock fragments lying around.

"Momochi! Fukki! Sergeant!" Momoka shouted their names, but didn't hear any answer. "Did… I … Did I just…." The little girl looked at the broken rocks with teary eyes.

"Were you trying to kill me, idiot?!" Momoka yelled savagely, emerging from underwater and immediately trying to strangle the black haired girl. Shortly afterwards, a dizzy Keroro appeared too, staggering through the shallow water.

Fuyuki grabbed onto a rock somehow. The rocks had thrown him into the water. Thankfully, he was just pushed, not cut or pierced by anything. He desperately tried to find something to hold onto, finally finding a large rock fragment underwater next to him.

Holding onto it firmly, Fuyuki pushed himself to above the water… just to see that everyone else was just standing and fairly close to him. Silently, he put a foot on the ground. "I'm… an idiot… and..." The three girls looked at Fuyuki curiously as he stood up, sighing, "I…I don't know what I should do right now…"

/-

Giroro was sitting alongside Natsumi, just looking vacantly at the beach's waters, carrying her usual scowl in her eyes. Natsumi still looked like a salmon Keronian, standing next to Giroro in her diminutive body. The Hinata's body was surrounded by a faint rainbow colored light, an Anti-barrier, which made her imperceptible to the other humans in that beach.

Natsumi looked worriedly at the redhead. Maybe it was because she had nothing to do at the time, unable to return to the salty water with that body, but she had been bothered by Giroro's attitude for a while.

"Hey, Giroro!" She patted Giroro's leg.

"Natsumi?"

"Don't you want to take a bath or something?" The small Keronian asked, while Giroro just smiled confidently in reply.

"Don't worry about me. Well, I guess I'll just take a walk alongside the beach." The redhead stood up, picking a small red can that was next to her.

"Are you coming?" Giroro wondered, but Natsumi just nodded negatively.

"Natsumi!" Koyuki energetically jumped, seemingly from under the nearby sand, grabbing the fake Keronian.

"Let's play!" Koyuki exclaimed excitedly.

"But- but-" The small Keronian seemed worried, but Koyuki just held her feline smile.

"Don't worry! It'll help you get used to this body too!" The young ninja explained, holding a white ball with one of her hands.

"I guess you'll be fine…" Giroro watched the scene, smiling weakly.

Giroro left them behind, walking along the seashore, once in a while stopping to drink water from a red canister. Doinaka beach, outside of some times of the year, was mostly a desert place. The city recently had gotten busier thanks to a North American robot movie promoted there, but it still could be rather empty. In spite of the large buildings on the coast, Giroro quickly reached a mostly empty area of the beach.

"I should have brought some weapons…" Giroro lamented, noticing how empty she felt without carrying anything. "Not even my belt…"

"I suppose nothing bad should happen right now, but, still, even if I get stuck in this stupid body, I'm not about to stop my training." She told herself, looking at the nearby waves.

"I wonder how Garuru would react if he saw me… like this…" Giroro looked at the first stars that appeared in the orange sky above her.

/-

"You'll be the stepping stone for a new era for Keron!" The red Keronian with a black helmet and cape exclaimed in his dark room, looking at a small crimson point approaching Earth in the hologram projected in front of him.

"For the dawn of tomorrow!" Charuru raised his left arm dramatically, opening his hand as if holding a ball in his hands.

/-

Giroro stopped walking. The sky had started to actually darken and she had walked so much she could see the first trees of a forest located next to Doinaka beach. What was she doing there anyway?

"I guess it's time to return." She concluded. Moved by a strange whim, she had the urge to look at the sky again, quickly noticing a peculiar red star.

It seemed to shine more than the others, somehow, its light becoming stronger and stronger as time passed. "What is that?"

As if answering Giroro's question, it moved from its position in the sky, as if falling from it, and heading in her direction. Not, not her direction. Giroro looked at the object again. It must really be something falling from the sky and it was heading to the nearby forest.

"It's probably just a meteorite…" Giroro thought, but she couldn't help but continue following its trajectory.

The red sphere crossed the sky, becoming bigger and bigger, leaving a trail of red light, until it disappeared behind the trees of the forest, quickly crashing into the ground. An explosion of light broke the darkness of the early night for a moment, but quickly everything returned to normal.

"A fire didn't start… Was that an alien ship?" The corporal wondered. She looked at herself for a moment, without weapons and even her belt, she wouldn't be able to fight. However, if it wasn't an invader… After hesitating for a moment, she started running through the beach in the direction of the forest.

/-

VITAL SIGNS OF KERORO PLATOON: NEGATIVE #1 THROUGH #5

AUTOMATIC COUNTDOWN INITIATED - 12 DAYS REMAINING

/-

Notes:

I had rough outlines of this chapter done a long time ago, before I ever wrote the Kiruru chapters even. However, I fear the execution might not have been as smooth as I had hoped.

Anyway, if you ask me about the Keroro anime, I think Momoka has been around for too long to not be paired with Fuyuki, if he ever gets an official pairing… but this story is just a Fanfiction that diverges from the series heavily after a certain point (turning the Keronians into human girls), so I'm not writing about what I think the series should do under standard circumstances.


	12. Garuru VS Robobo, revival of ambition!

CHAPTER 11

The four participants of the declaration attempt were still standing in shallow sea water, silent and unable to look at each other. The fire that had moved everyone just a moment ago had been completely cooled down, disappearing alongside the rock that served as background for the scene.

Momoka was back to her usual shyness. Her inner self was furious at Keroro, but both personalities were too embarrassed about what they had done to follow on with anything at that moment. She remembered the stupid result of Kururu's report and feared a plain rejection from Fuyuki. She hoped that telling him about her feelings would be enough to tip the scale in her favor… but Keroro had done the same thing, and now she was just uncertain and hesitant.

Keroro herself had a similar uncertainty. When she saw Momoka talking to Fuyuki about loving him… she felt like she didn't want to lose him and acted on a total impulse. "I'm not even sure if I want to stay like this…" Keroro thought, looking at her human hands. "But… the current me… wants

Fuyuki walked behind those two, also unable to speak anything. Momoka's declaration had turned his whole world upside down and he had barely digested that revelation when the sergeant went and said that she loved him too, leaving him just speechless. Even though some part of him liked hearing those words from that green haired girl, another part just thought it might be another one of the sergeant's plans for invasion. Furthermore, even if it were her true feelings, Fuyuki wasn't sure how he should react in that situation. Thankfully, it seemed like Tamama's action had given him some time to think about it.

Tamama stood back, looking sadly at the sergeant and Momoka as they walked out of the water. Her feelings were seriously mixed about this. She was really annoyed at Fuyuki for one. He had done basically nothing, and the Sergeant had basically thrown herself at him. From another side, she felt guilty for bringing the Sergeant to that place. She had noticed that the Sergeant and Fuyuki were acting strangely, and she meant to show that Fuyuki and Momoka were together so they'd stop… but that had completely backfired. Of course, there were also her own feelings for the Sergeant.

Even though she knew that she allowed that in the first place, she couldn't help but take some of Momoka's pain for herself. Even if the sergeant liked Fuyuki, she knew how hard it was for Momoka to act like that, saying her feelings directly, yet, she had just stepped all over her friend. "She's coward, egoist, childish… Why do I admire her anyway?" Tamama asked herself as she set a foot on the sand.

Fuyuki noticed a red shooting star crossing the orange skies and stopped for a moment. He silently wished everything just could be resolved somehow without hurting anyone.

Keroro looked at it too, and sighed. She walked to the front of the group, and turned around to face them, with a grin on her face.

"Sergeant?" Fuyuki stopped walking and Tamama and Momoka did the same right afterwards.

"Gero! Gero! Gerora!" Keroro burst out laughing in front of them, getting surprised looks from everyone. "Did you really think I was serious?" She waved dismissively to the others, immediately pointing to herself while everyone else's astonishment just continued. "Don't forget that I'm Sergeant Keroro, an invader!"

She ran up to Momoka, holding her hand, and then pulled her to Fuyuki's side. "Just forget about that little joke, Lord Fuyuki, Lady Momoka!"

Fuyuki and Nishizawa blinked at Keroro's smiling face. A small smile formed on Momoka's face. "Really, Kero?"

"Yes, sir!" Keroro saluted them, and proceeded to march through the beach in front of the others.

///KeroGirls – 11: Garuru vs Robobo, revival of ambition! Yes, sir!///

A salmon colored Keronian with a black helmet and mask covering his upper face, Charuru, observed the holographic Earth projected by the metallic table in front of him. A second hologram was projected next to Earth's image, showing a black and white Keronian robot, wearing large red glasses throughout its round chest. It was the same one that had shot down Garuru's ship.

"Good job." Charuru said, "I fear this is not a typical job for you, but I assure you that it was necessary for Keron's future. Now, you may return."

The robot remained still, seemingly refusing to move.

"Huh… you may return." Charuru repeated himself, sweating slightly. He tapped the table several times, afterwards, talking with himself. "Huh… is this transmission working?" A new holoscreen with some assorted information about the transmission popped up near him, several tall bars flashing there.

"Of course, yes, it is!" Charuru concluded, "Anyway, you heard my order, and I've already sent someone to check the results and clean up any remaining survivors." Return to Keron and regroup with the other NKG members. This is an order!"

The black robot silently saluted the colonel. Its image faded away as the two holograms disappeared, leaving the Keronian alone in his badly lit room. "Now… there's that other problem…"

///

The red star that crossed the evening skies crashed in the middle of a small coastal forest. The ball of flames crashed on a tree, blowing it up alongside with the surrounding vegetation.

The flames quickly formed a circle around the small crater created by the impact, burning the nearby trees that weren't completely vaporized by the landing. A gray sphere lied in the middle of the flames, half open in the middle.

Garuru looked outside, grabbing onto the open wall to slowly push himself out of the escape pod. Although he hadn't been hurt, his vision had blurred after the sudden crash. He looked upwards, at a path of sand next the crater that didn't seem to be in flames. Staring there for a few seconds, his vision soon refocused.

He walked out of the crater and looked around. The flames were limited to the space right around the space pod. Luckily, the trees around the landing site seemed to be far enough from the surrounding ones the fire shouldn't spread too quickly. There didn't seem to be any similar fires nearby, so the others probably didn't land near him.

Garuru returned to the escape capsule. Due to the way it had landed, he had to lie on the bottom of the capsule, to operate the computer that was on top. In spite of the uncomfortable position, he turned it on. Thankfully, the monitor turned on, however, when he attempted to search for the others, he could receive no signal.

He considered the possibility of the escape pods of the others failing, but dismissed it, as it was a useless supposition. His next attempt was to contact the secret base of the Keroro platoon, but, yet again, a connection couldn't be made.

"Could it be…?" Although he wasn't an expert in computers, Garuru knew enough to operate it for simple matters. After both attempts of communication failed, he attempted to connect to the space internet, but, yet again, it was a failure. "Communication interference… or is the capsule just broken? Private Tororo would be useful at times like these." Even if he wasn't certain, assuming the worst was the most logical course for that situation – Garuru concluded, activating a scan for nearby life forms. A white screen was shown to him, several green and blue points popping up continuously indicating vegetation and natural wildlife. A red signal popped up among green ones without warning, slowly moving towards the center of the screen.

Garuru touched the point with his hand, opening a new window with information about it. "Some unknown structural defects... but it seems to be a Pekoponian." The Keronian lieutenant turned around in the cockpit, activating a nearby button to turn on the Anti-Barrier. He turned his head, looking through the capsule's opening just to see that the faint light that indicated the Anti-Barrier hadn't been activated.

Garuru silently mumbled while getting out of the capsule. He pressed the red symbol on his forehead, but it was just useless, the Anti-Barrier wasn't activated either. There's still… that… thing… he thought while pondering about it. The new Pekopon suits given to class A invaders.

He wasn't one to find it useful to mingle with undeveloped planets, but Pururu had insisted on accepting those new suits as soon as they were offered to their platoon. Pururu herself seemed to have enjoyed that suit a bit too much, often even using it when there was no need at all. Although Garuru had accepted one, he hadn't even tried it yet. An anti-barrier should be enough to operate on Pekopon and other similar planets, yet, he saw himself without his main tool, forced to attempt to use it.

"I suppose, this Pekopon suit might be useful after all." Garuru admitted, touching the symbol on his forehead again, which responded by releasing a faint light, which quickly became stronger. His body was enveloped by the blinding light, which covered every single one of its features, leaving only a silhouette visible. Slowly, that form started changing from its standard Keronian proportions to something that resembled a human.

When the light faded away, rather than the purple Keronian, a human male stood there. His facial features were harsh, but showed no signs of aging, giving him a rather youthful, but mature, look. His purple hair was slicked back, tied in a short ponytail. His eyes were hidden behind a golden visor, with a slight "v" cutting it in two halves. He wore a long sleeved dark purple coat and similarly colored pants, with black shapes on the shoulders and in most of extremities of the outfit. Two dark ammunition belts, each with a round buckle, were strapped across his chest, from his shoulders to his waist. Garuru's personal emblem was barely visible, located on the left area of his chest, almost covered by one of the belts. Black combat boots completed his visual.

Garuru raised an arm. A small Pekoponian revolver materialized in his hand with a flash of light. It wasn't his preferred weapon, but he wasn't even sure if he'd need one, so, that should be enough. He lowered his hand and slowly walked out of the crater through the exit that remained free from fire.

As soon as Garuru stepped out of the crater, he heard something pushing a bush at his side. He turned around, looking at it immediately. In spite of that, it had already stopped moving. There was a large tree next to the bush, which Garuru observed curiously. If it was the Pekoponian, he could only be hiding behind that place.

The Keronian lieutenant Garuru took a step forward, but, as soon as he did that, a surprised yell came from behind the tree and the expected Pekoponian slipped into the short bush somehow.

"Eh?" Garuru looked at the Pekoponian curiously. It seemed to be a young Pekoponian girl, who, considering her clothes, red bikini shorts and tank top, had just come from some bathing session. She was looking downwards, so he couldn't even see her face. Almost instantly, she tried to hide behind the tree, just to slip again and fall by herself again at the other side of the tree. She barely stopped herself from hitting the ground, falling on one of her arms.

///

Natsumi, still in her pinkish Keronian form, noticedsighted Fuyuki's group approaching the place where she was resting with Koyuki and immediately ran up to them, scolding.

"Why did you take so long to return?" She protested, quickly looking at each one of them again after noticing an absence. "Huh? Giroro wasn't with you?"

"Corporal Giroro?" The green haired girl looked around the group. The beach was almost empty by that time, but she couldn't see Giroro anywhere. "What happened to her?"

"Giroro said he'd take a walk, but he still hasn't returned." Keronian Natsumi raised her head to face the taller Keroro.

"You didn't bring any saucers, right, auntie?" Mois approached the others, leaving the Keroro copy robot in the sand, next to a tall sandcastle she had been making with its help. She got her cell from a basket that lied next to the parasol, switching to her true form, dressed in the usual royal clothes, in a flash of light.

"But… Where would we even stat searching?"

"Over there." Koyuki said, pointing at a forest in the distance. "I can smell some smoke coming from there. It seems like the most suspicious place."

"That's perfect. I'll go with lady Mois, everyone else, stay here." Keroro ordered, Fuyuki attempted to oppose him, bur Keroro spoke again, before he could say anything. "If we spread out, another person might go missing." She clarified with a smile.

///

In the forest, Garuru continued to observe the curious Pekoponian.

"I'm really an idiot!" She complained, looking at Garuru with a scowl, which contrasted with the soft features of her face.

"Are you… an alien?" The girl asked after managing to stand up, taking Garuru by surprise, although he didn't really show it due to the golden lenses of his visor.

"Alien?" He snickered. "What gave you that idea?"

"Ah…" The Pekoponian girl seemed to regret saying those words, lowering her head slightly, although keeping her scowl. "Of course! Why would I think you're an alien?" She tried to smile but kept the same scowl that she had before.

"There might be a criminal around here, so could you leave this place?" Garuru lied, but the girl seemingly just ignored his words.

"Is there a problem?" Garuru repeated, after noticing that the redhead's gaze wasn't even focused on him, but at something to his side.

"Get down!" She suddenly yelled, while quickly pushing Garuru to the ground. Right afterwards, a sharp object flew through where he was standing right before, breaking through several trees that were behind him.

"Huh…Sorry!" the girl blinked, quickly jumping away from Garuru, her face completely red. "I have this!"

Standing behind them, there was something that Garuru could instantly identify as an adult gray Keronian, but he just looked odd somehow. His eyes were covered by white boards and there were straight vertical lines starting from his mouth and eyes and crossing his face. His arms were seemingly replaced by white drills and his feet were covered by black rectangular boxes. The emblem on his white belly was a black circle inside a brown one, and his cap was colored in a similar brown tone.

"Robobo?" The girl yelled in amazement, quickly covering her mouth like she had said something she shouldn't have.

Garuru glanced at her before focusing on the enemy. "Robobo? Does she know about Keronians?"

"Get out, this is dangerous!" The Pekoponian yelled as Robobo raised his arms, pointing them at her.

"Eliminate witness." The Keronian's voice sounded electronic, artificial, and combined with his look, the possibility that it was some kind of robot was very real, although its limbs and chest looked perfectly natural, if it weren't for the weird hand and feet replacements.

She tried to attempted to move out of the way, but just slipped again, falling on her back. Garuru rushed to stand between the girl and the mysterious Keronian, just as Robobo opened fire from the tip of his drills. Garuru raised his arms defensively, blocking every single bullet released from Robobo's arm weapons.

"Gi…" The girl's frustration quickly turned into amazement as she watched Garuru blocking that attack. Soon, afterwards, he gripped the small Pekoponian revolver that he got earlier and fired three shots at the gray Keronian. They didn't pierce its skin, but pushed it backwards, away from them.

"Let's escape!" Garuru shouted. The girl hastily got up and ran alongside him, but she quickly ran right into a thick tree, falling backwards.

"I can't do anything without my belt…!" The Pekoponian complained, while trying to get up.

"Not again!" Garuru grumbled. He quickly crouched and held the girl on his arms. She was smaller than his Pekopon suit and it also increased his strength, making it an easy job.

"Hey?" She initially protested, blushing furiously as Garuru held her.

"We'll go faster this way." Garuru said, trying to hide his nervousness. Although he wasn't as bad with girls as his brother, it had been a while since he got so close to a female.

They ran through several similar looking trees, gaining distance from Robobo, who apparently was content enough to calmly walk through the forest. After several minutes, they couldn't even see him anymore. Garuru stopped, placing the girl sitting on the ground, next to a large tree.

"Huh… thanks, I suppose." The girl said, embarrassedly looking away from him. They seemingly had gained a lot of distance from that Keronian, and couldn't hear any footsteps or other noises that could be caused by him. There were insects crying nearby and the sea tide far away from there. It seemed like they were safe for a moment.

///

Natsumi watched unenthusiastically Fuyuki and Momoka sitting on the ground, next to each other, but, just facing the sand, "What's up with this uncomfortable silence?"

Fuyuki glanced at Momoka, but lowered his head again before she could notice it. She had been silent ever since the confusion had ended. Fuyuki thought about speaking with her about that, but, that time, he was hesitating too. Looking back, he knew Momoka for years…

She was his only friend before Keroro appeared, yet he never noticed her feelings, even though she had done enough to be obvious, like all the valentine day chocolates that she always only gave to him. He liked her too, although he hadn't ever thought of her as a girlfriend…

Of course, the reason he couldn't talk was the other "I love you" he had just heard… The sergeant said she was just kidding, but… "She seemed weird… Or did just think she seemed weird because I wanted it to be true?" Fuyuki sighed. He wanted to see her again before making a decision. "No, no! What am I thinking?" Fuyuki pushed those thoughts of his head, standing up and looking at Nishizawa.

"Ni…ni… ni…" Fuyuki laughed a bit to himself, "Isn't it funny? I'm the one stuttering now…" He smiled, getting Natsumi's and Momoka's attention. Tamama looked curiously at him too.

"I… just wanted to say that… that…" Completely unnoticed by him, due to his own worries, Momoka was nervously playing with her fingers and shaking while hearing his voice. Was he going to reject her? Was he going to say that he just liked her as a friend? Momoka couldn't bear to hear Fuyuki's word, so she immediately… run away.

In less than 5 seconds, she crossed the beach's sand, screaming while returning to the limousine parked next to the street in front of the beach, leaving a trail of dust and several perplexed teenagers.

"What… was that all about?" Natsumi wondered, just staring at Fuyuki.

///

The girl was still sitting next to the tree where Garuru left her. She looked hesitantly at him several times, before speaking. "You aren't tired at all… and you didn't seem surprised about the Keronian… Are you… an alien?"

"Do you know that thing?" Garuru didn't even bother to answer her question, sitting next to another tree.

The Pekoponian looked angrily at him, but didn't speak anything. After a bit, her expression softened, although she still kept scowling. "I don't know much. A few months ago, a mechanical Keronian called Robobo appeared here, but the Keroro platoon destroyed it."

Both stood in silence afterwards. After staying like that during several minutes, they finally heard Robobo's heavy steps approaching, but still far away, breaking through dry leaves in the ground.

"Could you… could you give me that belt?" Garuru received the strange request from the Pekoponian. Although he didn't see any reason to not do it, it still seemed weird.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Just give me it!" She requested again, lifting an arm and opening her hand.

Garuru considered her actions curious, and removed the belt strapped to his right shoulder, handling it to her right afterwards.

She stared at it curiously as she received it, and continued with that expression while putting it on, but right afterwards had a satisfied smile "Thanks!"

"Huh?" Garuru noticed a light mark on the girl's face, a faint scar crossing her left eye… alongside the belt, she certainly reminded him of his brother. That person… was certainly curious…

"I'm reborn!" She exclaimed, triumphantly raising a fist to the skies, "Do you have any other weapon, besides that revolver? I might not have looked like it just now, but I'm pretty good." She had an aura of confidence that just wasn't there one minute ago.

"Hm… She already knows about aliens… a friend of my brother, perhaps?" Garuru concluded. He wasn't sure if he should be giving a weapon to that Pekoponian, but decided to trust her. He stood up, moving both arms forward and opening his hands. Two spheres of light appeared around them, their silhouettes slowly changing into two different handheld weapons. One was a long sniper rifle with a smell sphere on the tip, rather than a hole for bullets, the one was a small handheld machinegun with the same structure.

"Keronian weapons?" The girl muttered. "And that rifle… it's like…"

"Use this, I believe it fits you well." Garuru said, handling the machinegun to the girl. She just kept staring at Garuru's chest, without saying anything. "Is there some problem?" The lieutenant wondered, quickly bringing the girl's attention back to that situation.

"Thanks!" She received the machinegun and saluted the stranger right afterwards. Garuru held the long rifle with both hands, placing it over his shoulder, right afterwards, a loud noise of something breaking wood and trees falling echoed through the forest. Garuru and the Pekoponian jumped away from each other, right as a drill flew through the place where they previously stood, ripping apart the huge tree where the Pekoponian had rested.

"Stay…" Garuru was about to order her to avoid a direct confrontation, but she just rushed directly to the robot, firing continuously. Due to the distance, her first few shots missed, burning up on the grass and even trees, but quickly she landed a direct hit on the Keronian's head, which merely sent it backwards. Garuru attempted to follow the attack by firing with his rifle, but Robobo exploded to the air as two thrusters ignited on its feet.

The Keronian robot ignored the girl, leaving a blue trail in the air as he moved towards Garuru, who calmly aimed at it and fired, however, the robot used its right drill to break through the pink beam, which separated in several smaller ones which hit the ground and nearby trees, creating several small explosions as Robobo continued flying towards him.

Garuru threw himself at the ground, dodging the robot's attack. It stopped immediately, aiming its drills at the lieutenant, but the girl started firing on it again, hitting its shoulder, head and belly. Due to the accumulated damaged, several pieces of metal fell from the robots, revealing its interior circuits, several sparks flying from the wounds.

"Now!" Before it could recover, Garuru rolled on the ground, crouching, with his sniper rifle on hand. He pressed the trigger and the pink projectile quickly crossed the distance between himself and the robot, digging through its chest.

"Ro… bo… bo…" The machine took a step forward, fire and sparks erupting from its open interior. It staggered and fell on the sand, blowing up just afterwards, fire starting to burn up nearby fallen leaves and trees.

"We did it…" Garuru sighed, standing up in front of the fire.

"The way you used that rifle… Anyway, we make a good team, I guess." The girl stood behind the Keronian lieutenant. Garuru turned around to face her, noticing she had a faint smile on her face, however, quickly her face just showed shock.

Garuru preemptively looked behind him, after what happened last time, but there was nothing there. He looked forward again, just to see the girl slowly moving away from him, while staring at the left side of his chest. Garuru himself looked at it, noticing that his emblem was visible there.

"Ga-Ga-Ga…Garu…Garu…" The girl was pale, stuttering Garuru's name in pure terror. "Garuru?"

Garuru looked curious at the mysterious person in front of him. He had assumed it was a friend of his brother or one of the other Keroro platoon members, but she seemed to not only recognize his emblem, but fear him terribly.

"Lieutenant Garuru, civilian. And you are…?" Garuru wondered, looking directly at the girl's face. Even though the golden visor covered his eyes completely, she could still feel his stare somehow.

"Eh… I'm… I'm…" She sweated nervously, trembling while looking at the one in front of her.

"Corporal Giroro? Is that you?" Garuru turned around to see the source of those voices.

There were two teenage girls, about as old as the one he had found before, holding flashlights and looking at them curiously.

"Corporal… Giroro?" Garuru calmly glanced at the redhead behind him, she seemingly had just sit in a fetal positions, after hearing that name. Looking at the other two girls, he couldn't recognize the Pekoponian with hair tied in a ponytail, however her clothes had a yellow star similar to the Keron Star and the one just beside her was certainly the disguise of the planet destroyer that had allied herself with the Keroro platoon.

"What happened to Sergeant Keroro?" Garuru asked out aloud. The green haired girl blinked.

"I'm right here!" She raised hand, answering calmly.

"Hm…?" Garuru looked curiously at her. Thinking about it… the redhead did have a mark similar to his brother's scar, as well as a hairpin that looked suspiciously similar to Giroro's emblem.

"Gero… How did you know about me any-" Before she could even finish it, the girl who Garuru had met before leaped at the green haired one that had called herself "Keroro", knocking her down.

"What are you doing, idiot!" The short haired one protested angrily.

"What's the big idea, Giroro?" The green haired one, complained, pushing up the other girl and standing up.

"IDIOT! That's Garuru!" The redhead said, pointing at the man in dark clothes next to them.

"Ga…Ga…Garuru…?" The green haired one just stared at Garuru in terror, quickly latching on his feet, crying "Don't kill me! Don't kill me please! Don't kill me!"

"Sergeant… Keroro… and… Corporal… Giroro…" Garuru slowly repeated those names, looking at the girl holding onto his legs, afterwards moving on to the one standing in front of him. "Could you explain… what is happening HERE?"

///

Saburo returned home from his radio show, standing in front of the entrance to his apartment. He was still wearing the same black cap from the morning, but he had removed his jacket, standing in a sleeveless brown shirt.

Even before opening the front door, he noticed the light coming through the small gap between the door and the floor. He lived alone there, so, someone was obviously inside. "Could it be…?"

He opened the front door. Certainly enough, the lights of the small entrance and living room were on. As expected, a girl with messy blond hair popped up from the corner, smiling at him. "Aloha!" The girl greeted Saburo enthusiastically, her red eyes shinning behind her glasses as she saw him.

She sported a loose long sleeved yellow shirt and orange shorts, almost jumping on Saburo as soon as he arrived. "Why did you take so long? I was booorred!"

"Could you… act a bit more normal, Kururu…?"

"Kururu?" She smiled, playfully pointing at her own face. "Sorry, Kururu can't be contacted right now. Could you return the call later?"

"Huh?"

"Call me just Lulu!" She said, proudly pointing at herself.

"Lulu?" Saburo blinked, but just grinned afterwards, "Ok, I'll go along with it, Lulu. But… what are you doing here?"

"Well, you see… Kururu's lab was boooring. I didn't want to be there all day!" She crossed her arms, nodding to herself. "So, I came and brought a few things here!" She said, showing Saburo a few packages of the yellow bubblegum that she chewed all the time. It was yellow with a small stop sign printed on it, and seemed just like a normal bubblegum, but its effects were completely different.

"These bubblegums are fruits of the Chikururu Adams, an artificial tree made by Kururu… They can have various effects, including changing one's personality." Saburo thought, looking at the girl in front of him, who, at that moment, resembled the old Kururu in almost nothing. "How long until the effect of the last one wears off? I want to talk with Kururu about something..."

"Don't wanna!" She pouted, jumping to a large couch next to them, sitting cross legged there. "Kururu said I could stay like this until we finish the operation. He felt it was getting too boring!" She smiled, offering one of the gums to Saburo. "Do you want one too?"

"Of course not!" Saburo sighed, picking up a black controller and turning off the tv next to them. Even though Kururu was considered annoying by most people, he actually was a good friend for him… but that girl in front of him at that moment… she didn't seem an enjoyable person.

"Kururu did say that she'd take the personality of a Keronian called Chiroro, but I didn't expect he'd actually stay like this full time..."

"How did it go with the producer!" She asked, leaping from the couch.

"That went as expected." Saburo spoke tiredly. "Everything is arranged for the first show…"

"That's great!" She raised her arms triumphantly, while Saburo drew a smile.

"Oh, well, at least, she's cute." Mutsumi smirked, but soon his face turned into terror, when he briefly imagined the old Keronian Kururu jumping around the room, with the cheerful smile of that girl.

"Is he doing this just to annoy me?" He briefly wondered, returning to reality, to see the cheerful face of the girl standing in front of him.

///

Keroro returned to the beach, accompanied by Giroro, Mois and Garuru, who still was in his Pekopon suit due to his broken Anti-Barrier.

Fuyuki sit patiently on the white cloth near the parasol, but stood up when he saw Sergeant in the distance, walking alongside the shore. However, rather than looking forward, both Keroro seemed to be facing a tall person that was accompanying the group. Giroro was there too, doing the same, Mois, back in her human form, and the purple haired stranger were the only ones who were actually looking forward.

"Who is that guy? He looks handsome…" Natsumi dreamingly looked at him, standing up, still in her Keronian body. Koyuki stared at him defensively. The stranger seemed to have an aura of anger around him and his presence by itself seemed dangerous somehow.

"Tama?" The black haired girl looked curiously at the stranger in the middle of the approaching group. He was dressed in formal clothes and covered his eyes with a weird golden visor, completely different from the swimsuits of the girls around him. He certainly wasn't just some random person they had befriended while away.

"So, I assume that's private second class Tamama." The stranger stared at Tamama's face, annoying her.

"Who is him?" The black haired girl pointed at the unknown man, startled. "And how does he know my name?"

Keroro faced the group. Although it was dark, her worried face was easily noticeable, as were her trembling legs... "This is… eh… Lieutenant Garuru…"

"TAAMAAA?"

"Eh? Garuru?" The glitter vanished from Natsumi's eyes almost instantly. "Why does every frog pop up these days with some stupid human form…?" She grumbled with annoyance.

"Hmph. Call lance corporal Dororo and sergeant major Kururu, there's a matter you should know." Garuru crossed his arms, looking at Keroro, who hesitantly saluted him.

"Gero…. Sir, yes, sir!" However, immediately afterwards, she started playing with her fingers… but… you see… there's a problem with Kururu right now…"

"What is it this time?"

"I have no idea where she is…" Keroro lowered her head shamefully. Her platoon had been turned into Pekoponian girls, they still had a lot of equipment offline, like their own Anti-Barriers and now Kururu had just left… Garuru glared angrily at her, his cold gaze piercing through his visor.

"I guess this isn't the best moment to talk about that…" Fuyuki smiled weakly, realizing that the relationship problems had clearly been forgotten for now.

///

Colonel Charuru stood behind his desk, surrounded by a veil of darkness, looking intently at the front door of his room. The front door slowly opened, revealing another keronian behind it.

"Why are you in such a dark room, Charuru?" The keronian spoke casually, pressing a switch close to the door, turning on the lights and completely breaking the room's atmosphere.

Charuru briefly hid his eyes behind his hands, uncovering them after a few seconds had passed. The one who had arrived there was the Keronian known as the legendary Sergeant, a now middle aged man who was supposed to be extremely fearful in his younger days. His skin was green, but with a less lively tint than Keroro's and he looked at Charuru with tired, half closed eyes. He wore a black metallic helmet and a blue necktie, rather than a personal emblem. Strangely, he also had a small black mustache.

Charuru saluted the older soldier. "Sir, sergeant Keroro is your son, correct? If you've come here looking for information about him, unfortunately-

"It's nothing like that…" The older Keronian interrupted Charuru, smiling. "My wife went to Pekopon recently and met Keroro there.

"What?" Charuru slammed his hands on the desk, getting a curious look from the legendary sergeant. "Huh… nothing… forget it!" The colonel raised his hands defensively, stepping back.

"My son just had some problem with a new transformation weapon… there's no reason to get all worried about it…"

"Transformation weapon…?" Charuru repeated, his interest raised.

"Well…" Keroro's father crossed his arms, "My wife didn't tell me much about it, but apparently there were some problems with the prototype made and they can't return to Keronian form right now… But they're all healthy, so there's nothing to worry about…"

"Hm… I suppose you want me to cancel the countdown for the dissolution of the Keroro platoon?" Charuru asked.

"That's it. Sorry, to bother you with such a troublesome thing."

Charuru sit on his chair and looked at the legendary sergeant, who just stood there, in front of him, motionless. Both stood there for over a minute, just silently looking at each other.

"Huh… aren't you going to leave?" Charuru wondered.

"What about my son?"

"Ah, of course. I promise you I'll appeal for your son, although I can't guarantee I'll be able to change the army's decision." The salmon colored Keronian replied.

"Thank you, Charuru. See you later." Keroro's father waved his hand and left without saying anything afterwards. As soon as he left the room, Charuru sighed.

"Luckily, that old man came here first…" He grinned. "There's no way I'll report this to army. The Keroro platoon has disappeared and we must use our new special forces to finish Pekopon's invasion. That's everything there is to it."

"That's the path… for the birth of a new Keron!" He said dramatically, standing up from his chair and raising his hand, although he had to unexpectedly squint when he looked upwards. "That old man didn't even turn off the lights!"

///

Garuru, back in his Keronian form, stood on the stage of the Keroro's platoon meeting room. It was already late and he had a serious matter to discuss with the Keroro platoon, so, shortly after his arrival. everyone returned to Inner Tokyo.

Keroro, Giroro and Tamama were sitting in the audience chairs, already dressed in their uniforms, worriedly looking at him. A large cardboard box rested right next to the chairs, taking some space from an otherwise open corridor in the middle of the room. Mois, wearing her usual white school uniform, was behind the while table on the stage, next to the large monitor on the wall. That tension had gone on since they arrived there and didn't show any signs of stopping, until a faint breeze blew into that underground room.

A long haired girl who covered her face with a gray mask appeared almost like out of nowhere. Garuru crossed his arms, observing the arrival. "So, that's lance corporal Dororo..." Unexpectedly, not only to him, but also to Keroro and the others, a second breeze blew right afterwards, as a gray Keronian appeared next to Dororo.

Garuru's gaze immediately focused to the other newcomer. The fool who had dropped everything and come to this planet as soon as he heard the news about the Keroro platoon disappearing. However, rather than bringing up yet another problem, he just remained silent. Zoruru was apparently hanging around Dororo, so probably the situation had resolved itself somehow. Dororo went ahead to sit alongside the other Keroro platoon members in the front row, while Zoruru stood behind.

"You probably haven't realized yet just how dangerous this situation is." Garuru started, unceremoniously. "For Keron, officially, the Keroro platoon has disappeared for almost 20 days right now."

"There's no problem, right?" Keroro smiled confidently, "You, lieutenant Garuru, lance corporal Zoruru and chief medic Pururu could easily attest our identities." Her smile quickly faded as Garuru stared at her face.

"There's probably a faction in the Keron army that seems to gain something from you disappearing. When my platoon's ship approached this planet, it was attacked by an unidentified enemy and we ended up splitting. When I landed, there was a Keronian robot attempting to kill me."

"Gero? Shouldn't we search for the others right now?" Keroro asked worriedly, but Garuru just dismissed it.

"If that robot is the best they could send, it probably won't be necessary. The other three should appear here soon enough."

"I guess so…" Keroro agreed, even though she wasn't exactly certain about that. It was Garuru's platoon after all.

"That robot was actually another Robobo." Giroro revealed to the other platoon members, who immediately were reminded of the robot from a Keronian group they had faced in the past, the Shurara Corps.

"Initially, I didn't know what that robot was." Garuru admitted, looking at his 'sister', "however, after you mentioned its name, I remembered something about it. The Robobos were built by a mad scientist who attempted to conquer Keron. He was defeated and most of his prototypes were taken by the army."

"Most? So, that robot that attacked you might have been sent by someone else, right?" Tamama asked curiously.

"I don't think so. Only the Keronian Army knew about our destination. Someone from inside has to have used that information to attack us, and that robot to attempt to kill any survivors."

"So…" Keroro looked at the floor, disappointedly. "Contacting the Keron army right now would be pointless."

"Yes. There's a high chance it'd be just a way to let our enemy know you're still alive, making their offensive easier. Of course, if our enemy is some group interested in Pekopon's invasion, they'll probably act officially as soon as you're declared missing-in-action."

"Could it be…? NKG…" Dororo looked curiously at Zoruru, whose small comment went unnoticed by everyone else.

"When would that be?" Keroro looked puzzled. An annoyed Giroro punched the back of her head lightly she was quickly punched on the head by an annoyed Giroro.

"Did you forget that weird countdown in Kururu's laboratory?" The redhead screamed right on the ears of her useless superior, while everyone else just turned a blind eye to it.

"I'll try to switch this to Kururu's main screen." Mois said, typing on a laptop that rested on the main table, "you could say, open transmission?"

The large monitor in the wall turned on, showing the same countdown that was visible inside Kururu's lab.

////////////-

VITAL SIGNS OF KERORO PLATOON: NEGATIVE #1 THROUGH #5

AUTOMATIC COUNTDOWN INITIATED - 11 DAYS REMAINING

////////////-

"11 days…" Keroro slowly repeated, realizing for a brief moment just how little time she had. However, she quickly tried to dismiss that idea, forcing smile. "With all due respect, lieutenant Garuru, that's just a theory. There's no evidence some conspiracy of the Keronian army wants us dead, right?"

"NKG." Zoruru repeated, although no one looked at him.

"I suppose you might be correct, Sergeant Keroro. However, would you really be willing to put yourselves in danger and contact the Keron army right now?"

"Hm… Lance corporal Zororo wants to say something…" Dororo tried to help him, but was just ignored too, and got an annoyed look from Zoruru, after she got his name wrong again.

"Ah… sorry." Dororo excused herself to Zoruru, after noticing his glare.

"What are you two talking about?" Garuru broke from his pointless discussion with Keroro, looking at the Dororo and Zoruru.

"NKG." The Keronian cyborg repeated. "There were some rumors on Keron about a new special forces team, code named, NKG, which supposedly was training for an important mission."

"You think their mission could be Pekopon's invasion?" Garuru asked. Zoruru didn't answer, but the meaning of his words was clear.

"If the Keron army is really behind this…" Keroro looked forward emptily, without resting her gaze on anything. "Then…"

"Complete Pekopon's invasion in 11 days." The purple Keronian crossed his arms while the 4 members of the Keroro platoon just took their time to understand those words.

"TAMA? Only 11 days?" Tamama jumped from her chair, while Giroro and Dororo just looked down.

"Gero… 11 days…" Keroro drew a broken smile on her face… looking ahead with empty eyes.

"This is my fault… This is… This is…" Keroro silently repeated those words to herself. She had brought that to the platoon… But, she couldn't just roll over and give up. "Even only in 11 days… no… even less…" She stood up, getting curiously looks from the other platoon members as a large smile appeared on her face.

"We'll conquer Pekopon and show those idiots there's no one better than the Keroro platoon!" She yelled, raising her arm victoriously, getting a satisfied smile from Giroro. Tamama and Mois started clapping after her brief declaration, while Dororo just silently watched the scene.

That cheerfulness that Keroro created quickly spread itself to everyone there, even if they didn't tell her directly.

"What's the plan?" Giroro asked excitedly.

"Well…" Keroro scratched the back of her head while smiling, "It's already late, so… let's leave it for tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Giroro screamed in protest, grabbing the collar of Keroro's jacket.

"Calm down, Giroro." Garuru calmly spoke. Although his actual eyes weren't visible behind the yellow lenses, he seemed to carry a faint smile on his face. "Have you forgotten that you're supposed to follow your superior's orders?"

"But this…" Giroro sweated slightly, raising her head to face her brother, who stood on the stage. Although his Keronian body was much smaller than her current human one, Garuru still had an imposing aura around him to Giroro's frustration.

"Besides, Sergeant Keroro is correct. Trying to make some plan at this time wouldn't be fruitful."

"Resting is important for one's body and mind." Dororo agreed.

"If that's so…" Giroro glanced at her brother and hesitantly released Keroro.

"Then, this meeting is concluded." Garuru announced as Mois turned off the large monitor behind him. The lieutenant left the stage, heading to Zoruru, who just silently stared at him with his red eye.

"What are you going to do now, Lance corporal?"

"What? Is this about some punishment? I don't care." Zoruru replied impatiently, expecting a complaint from his platoon leader.

"Actually, you're lucky this time. Pururu convinced me to arrange an official vacation for our platoon, so your little unauthorized travel won't be punished." Garuru stopped for a brief moment and looked at Dororo, who stood next to the Keronian cyborg. "However, you might still suffer some consequences if you caused any unnecessary troubles."

Zoruru immediately faced Dororo, who briefly looked at him too before facing Garuru. "There was a small incident, but I think everything has been resolved now, lieutenant Garuru."

"Fine." Garuru concluded that Zoruru had created some problems, but it wasn't a motive of worry anymore and decided to forgive him that time.

Tamama yawned after standing up. "Well, if we're not doing anything, I'm going to back Momochi's."

"I'll head back home too." Dororo said, walking towards the exit alongside Tamama.

Zoruru stood by, just watching Dororo leaving. Garuru quickly caught on with that. "If you wish to follow him… or her… as long as you're not planning to start some stupid battle, go ahead."

The gray Keronian didn't answer, just vanishing in a blur. Garuru grinned, looking at 'sister'. "So, do you have any accommodations here?"

"There's a lot of space in this base, but no bedrooms. You could sleep in my tent too, but it's not very big." Giroro replied, standing near the center of the room.

"Hm… your tent should do. That is, " Garuru grinned, "if sleeping beside her brother won't be too troublesome for a girl."

Giroro just glared angrily at her brother for a moment, greeting her teeth and leaving without saying a word, quickly followed by Garuru himself.

"Did… Lieutenant Garuru just tell… a joke?" Keroro just incredulously stared at the purple Keroninan.

As soon as Garuru left, most lights of the room were turning off, remaining only a single one, near the middle of the audience. Angol Mois left the stage, walking up to Keroro.

"Let's go, uncle!" Mois had her usual smile on her face, without any of the creepiness that she had been carrying lately.

"Uncle?" Keroro repeated in confusion. Understanding Mois had gotten so hard lately…

"Actually… I'd just like to say… I'm sorry!" Mois stuttered, bowing to Keroro and quickly running up to her and holding her hands.

"Gero?" The Keroro's dark eyes observed Mois curiously.

"These last few days… I… I've only thought about myself… but… I'm sorry! Even if you're a girl now… you'll always be my uncle! Not auntie! Uncle!" Mois insisted, tears almost falling from her eyes. She would lie to herself anymore. Keroro was the uncle that she admired and loved so much… Even if she couldn't marry him, he still was himself.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Keroro relaxed after hearing her words, sitting on a chair that was right beside a large blue box. "Everything is fine!" She looked curiously at the box that was next to her.

"By the way… did you bring this here?" Keroro asked Mois, pointing at the box, while the fake schoolgirl just nodded negatively.

"Hm…" Keroro observed the box intently, before abruptly kicking it. The box was thrown through the room, reavealing Fuyuki in a long sleeved white jacket and blue pants, sitting on the floor.

"Lo-lord Fuyuki?" Keroro just looked at the boy in surprise, as he timidly attempted to laugh it off. "Did you overhear everything?"

"Sorry, Sergeant…" Fuyuki looked down, unable to come up with a reasonable excuse for his little spy act.

Elsewhere, an annoyed Tamama ran into a dead end inside the base, after going through a corner, there was just a metallic white wall in front of her. "I hate this stupid place…" She grumbled, turning back.

The sergeant was irritated by Fuyuki's action, looking annoyed at him. "What? Will you actually try to stop me now?" Keroro took a few steps backwards, distancing herself from Fuyuki, who just looked sad.

"Actually… I can't promise this for sure… but… if you have any ideas for a plan that won't hurt anyone… I could help you, I guess." Fuyuki avoided looking at her eyes directly while talking. He wanted to help the Sergeant, but at the same time wasn't sure if he really should be doing that. Keroro just looked in confusion at Fuyuki.

"Uncle, I'm leaving!" Mois announced from the distance, standing next to the exit, the sliding door still opened. Her voice went almost unnoticed in the middle of that scene.

"No!" Fuyuki looked decidedly at Keroro, placing his hands on her shoulders. "If you can make a plan that won't hurt anyone, I'll certainly help you!"

"Gero…" Keroro and Fuyuki fixated on each other's eyes as they stood close together. Keroro wanted to say "yes" to that. Although she had shown decisiveness a few minutes before, she actually felt like just hugging him, not letting him go away from her, but… She quickly broke that stare, looking away from him.

"I can't promise that..."

"Then… answer me something else…" Fuyuki still held her shoulders while continuing. "You… You weren't really kidding when…when… you said you liked me, right?"

"I… I…" Keroro stuttered. Why did he bring up that again? She wanted to deny it, she didn't want to get in the way of Momoka, but, yet, she couldn't just repeat those words.

Unnoticed to them, Tamama had just returned to that room, standing by the entrance, after having lost her way in the base. Unlike the beach episode, she just silently watched them, without exploding in anger again. Her surprised look quickly transformed into just a disappointed one.

Tamama silently left the room to sit by the doorway. That second time, she didn't feel anger or a jealousy similar to her previous one… she just felt empty.

"Stop it!" Keroro yelled angrily, removing Fuyuki's hands from her, but just stayed silent afterwards. "I'm… I'm… acting like a confuse teenager right now…" Keroro said with a sad smile on her face while she looked at her own human hands. "I'm sorry if I'm confusing you," she continued, raising her head to face Fuyuki again. "But… but…"

"I'm sorry!" Fuyuki excused himself again. The alien sergeant's face… no, the face of the human girl who stood before him and eyes just reflected fear and confusion. "That wasn't what I wanted…" The youngest Hinata told himself, looking at the metallic floor. "I'll… I'll leave… sorry…"

The ponytailed girl gazed at Fuyuki turn his back to her and slowly walk to meeting room's exit. "Even… even… if I just forgot the invasion right now… Pekopon would probably be conquered…"

"Sergeant?" Fuyuki stopped, turning to look at her again.

"If that's the case… then… I will… certainly… conquer it… I will conquer Pekopon!" Keroro looked forward decidedly, wiping away the sad and confused face she had shown before.

Fuyuki smiled, happy after noticing that he hadn't really hurt her. Before leaving, he looked at the green haired girl again. "Good luck, sergeant!"

"Yes, sir!" The green haired girl replied, saluting him.

//////////////////////////////////////////--

Keroro Information Corner

Chikururu Adams – Special trees created by Kururu which had bubblegums as fruits. They could have various effects, from changing one's personality to making one float. They appeared in episode 236 of the anime. That episode is based on a story from volume 16 of the manga, but in the original story they only had physical effects, not the personality changing effect which is the most important effect in this story.

Robobo – A Keronian robot called "Robobo" was a member of the Shurara Corps, appearing in episode 185 of the anime. A small version was defeated by Dororo and giant one was destroyed the Great Keron. In the card game "Anokoro Keroro Gunso" (Keroro Gunso of those times…), a mad Keronian scientist called "Madodo" was said to have created multiple robots called "Robobos".

////////////

Notes:

The special gums are from a 5th season episode. There was one that changed personality (that gave Kururu's personality to Mois) and others with random effects, like amplifying or reducing gravity. In the end, the tree was destroyed, but Kururu could probably build another one again.

I made up the bits about Saburo's private life. They aren't based on anything from the series (although his parents never appeared in anime or manga, so I guess I won't be too far from the truth).

Next chapter… is actually a side-story, following what happened to Kiruru after she was left in the tower. It won't be connected to the main plot immediately, but eventually it will be important.


	13. Shion, sword of light and dragon of dark

Sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter. This is a little side-chapter that foreshadows some future events… I didn't know if I'd post this only right before this story actually starts or if I should do it as soon as possible. After some consideration, I decided to do it now. Anyway, next chapter, we'll return to the main cast.

Several characters from Movie 4 are going to appear in this chapter, alongside some one shot characters from other anime episodes…

I'm not really sure about Terara's gender, so if I've gotten it wrong, I'll fix it later. It's not really relevant anyway.

CHAPTER 12

A lone girl in a white dress sit amidst almost endless ruins. Pieces of walls and metallic plates lied everywhere around her, dwarfing her, making her look like a small ant. Yet, she didn't care about it, just sitting on a fetal position on an area with preserved floor tiles, hiding her head in shame while waiting for her inevitable end.

She was what remained of the "Kiru-Y" project, an ancient weapon of Keron's army. Yet, she ended up trapped in her own spell, losing her special abilities and capabilities, locked in what amounted to a normal organic body.

She didn't know how much time it had passed, often napping unconsciously just to awaken to notice that the sun had moved or even disappeared. Not that she cared about that. As it was, her mission was impossible. The Kiru-Y system had failed and she was just the remnants of that failed experiment, just wanting for her flesh shell to perish, finally ending everything.

She could feel her strength slowly disappearing and a strange craving on her belly, probably the hunger felt by Pekoponians, something that it never had to face before. Yet, it was indicative that its remaining energy should be running out, even if slowly. It wouldn't need to continue that existence much longer. Or so she thought.

She was alone in ancient alien ruins protected by an advanced Anti-Barrier system. No human settlement existed there, and even most animals with some intelligence felt compelled to avoid that location. So, there was an almost absolute silence, only broken the wind blowing through those open lands, pushing one of the small fragments of the tower once in a while.

The distant mechanical noises of car engines easily caught the attention of that Kiruru. She raised her head slightly, looking forward at the horizon, watching as some black blurs appeared far away from her.

"I don't care." Was what she told herself, but, still, a part of her actually was curious about that arrival. However, she didn't move, telling herself that it had nothing to do with her failed mission. She had lost and should just disappear.

/KeroGirls – 12: Shion, sword of light and dragon of darkness. Yes, sir!/

Kiruru just looked down, her eyes closed. The roar of the engines and tires got closer and closer, until it disappeared completely, replaced by footsteps hitting the broken marble stones of what remained of the garden that surrounded the tower.

Kiru-Y briefly opened her eyes, observing what was happening around her. There were several black jeeps visible in front of her, stopping right in the beginning of the garden, among large pieces of the destroyed tower. Several men had left those vehicles, apparently searching around the area.

They all looked almost identical, dressed with black pants, white shirts and gray vests, identical hairstyle and color, their blond hair combed in side curls and also identical round glasses. It was curious, at least, reminding Kiruru of her own former self, with a central unit commanding thousands of identical Kiruru clones. Pekopon shouldn't have technology to do something like that… so, was that similarity just a coincidence?

One of them seemed to notice Kiruru, pointing at her. He returned to a black jeep that was stationed close to him, reuniting with the other similar "… butlers?" Kiruru guessed, considering their attire.

Several of them walked through the ruins, until they stood close enough to her to observe her body. After a brief "Are you fine?" they didn't attempt to communicate with her again. After briefly talking amongst themselves, they walked back to the vehicles, standing outside, but near them.

"What are they trying to do? Capture me?" Kiru-Y wondered, "As I am right now, pathetically, there's no way I could escape from them. Yet, they've returned to their vehicles…" Her eyes caught a glimpse of one of them holding a small black cellphone, answering her question. "Are they talking with some boss? An alien? The chance of a Pekoponian going through that Anti-Barrier with pure luck was just insignificant. So, if they here… they must be connected to an alien."

She raised her head, looking forward during several minutes. The servants were next to their vehicles, although their boss hadn't arrived yet, apparently, they were silently standing upright. After a while, Kiru-Y noticed the noise coming from the tires and engine of another vehicle, a few seconds later, it came onto view. The new one was a large black limousine it drove until approaching 2 jeeps that were left behind the others, stopping between them.

After the car stopped, the front door was quickly opened by a large man in a black suit. He had a thick face, a large and pointy mustache and blond hair arranged in side curls, although his was shorter than the one of the other servants. His arms were disproportionably big and wide for his legs, giving him an appearance similar to a gorilla's, in spite of his fine clothes. Quickly, he ran around the front of the car, opening a door in the back. Due to the distance and his own position, Kiru-Y was unable to see who exactly was coming out, although she guessed it was their boss.

Only after about a minute later, as the large man and the other figure walked towards her, avoiding the broken pieces of the tower in the way, she could take a better look at the "boss". However, breaking her expectations, the one beside that tall man was seemingly just a Pekoponian child. A young teenager, with long blue hair, tied in three wide curls that reached her legs. Her face was young, carrying a childish air with her large curious blue eyes, which looked intently at Kiruru, and a large blue ribbon tied right under her neck. She wore a long sleeved dark blue shirt, a white skirt and white shoes, clothes significantly less formal than the ones that the others wore.

"So, I assume these are all servants of the little girl…" Kiruru concluded, standing up. As soon as she did so, she caught a glimpse of a small alien, walking behind the girl and abruptly jumping on her head. Its head and body matched Keronian's proportions perfectly, but, unlike almost every Keronian, that had a body colored by some specific color, with white areas on the belly and face. That small alien had a dark blue body, but its mouth and belly were tinted with a soft blue, rather than white. Its eyes were bright yellow, and it smiled happily while sitting on the girl's back, a blue beret hanging on its large head. Under that blue beret, it had another dark blue section that looked similar to the helmets worn by most Keronians, but it actually seemed to be part of the creature's skin.

Was it just an alien from some unrelated race that happened to look similar to Keronians? Kiruru briefly attempted to search through her memory banks, trying to remember other Keronian weapons and alien races, but stopped, just lowering her head. There was no "database" anymore. The Kiru-Y system had been destroyed after all, the knowledge in that body was everything that she had. She raised her head again, staring at the small group that slowly approached her.

The girl stopped walking after she got close to Kiruru, the taller man stood by her side, but slightly in front of her, while the Keronian-like alien had jumped to her arms. Kiruru's red eyes observed her curiously… Something about her seemed strangely familiar.

"Can you… understand us?" The blue haired girl asked and Kiruru nodded positively.

"Then, I'm sorry for the sudden introduction." The blue haired girl said, bowing respectfully to the stranger. "I'm Felicita Shion du Drakon."

"Felicita… Shion… Shion?" The white haired girl repeated that name. Somehow, it moved something inside her. Flashes of uncountable memories she had collected from the Keroro platoon and the Pekoponians close to them… She was in a vast ruined field at night… and that girl, wearing a blue coat that covered most of her body, stood in the center of that place… Shion… a friend of the ones who had ruined everything… an enemy.

Kiruru's red eyes were lost for a moment. Sheu soon returned to her senses, glaring angrily at the little lady who stood before her.

"Nishizawa's friend… friend of my enemies…" Kiruru repeated lowly, as her arms started shacking.

"Nishizawa…?" Shion blinked after hearing that name.

Kiruru didn't say anything. She silently greeted her teeth and attempted to leap towards Shion, but the tall and bulky man quickly stepped in her way, holding her wrists with ease, while Shion and Terara watched the scene with surprise.

"I won't let you bring any arm to miss Shion." Pierre looked sternly at the smaller girl, who froze when she understood just how powerless she was in that state.

"Nishizawa's friend? It can't be…" Shion's confusion quickly turned into a piercing gaze as she attempted to talk with the other girl again.

"I don't know what happened here… but… you know about Momoka? Who… are you?" Shion asked while Kiruru lowered her head, disappointedly looking at the broken tiles under her feet.

"Pierre…" Shion said calmly, lightly holding the large man's blazer. The butler looked at Shion and quickly released the strange girl's arms.

Kiruru stepped away from them, still with her head lowered. "I'm... I'm nothing…" Pierre moved to his master's side, while he continued to stare at the strange girl.

"Do you know Momoka Nishizawa?" Shion asked. Although the girl's actions had startled her, she was interested in that place and in that person and wasn't about to back down. A few days before, Terara said that she suddenly could see a large tower crossing the skies. Shortly afterwards, there was the incident involving large, and seemingly random, violent behavior spreading throughout the entire planet… just to stop as quickly as it had started. And, when it stopped, that tower had vanished. Shion had decided she wanted to learn more about what had happened, and tried to search for that tower, finding it in a few days with Terara's help and the resources of the Drakon family.

The silver haired girl standing in front of them raised her head again, the lack of confidence had disappeared, but it had just been replaced by dead eyes.

"Were you… the one who started that incident… with the Y marks?" Shion cautiously asked. Involuntarily, Kiruru looked at her in surprise. She had no reason to want to continue existing like that, yet, still could feel fear. Would they kill her if she confirmed it?

"What is this apprehension?" Kiru-Y asked herself, but, of course, could receive no answer. "Very well," she said, looking at Shion's face. "Yes, I was the one controlling the incident that struck the world a few days ago. Although I suppose it might be hard to believe right now."

"Actually, I can believe in your words." Shion said, before Kiruru continued, acknowledging her words only with a brief silence.

"I'm the ancient invasion system of the Keron army, or what was left of it. The 4th Kiruru system developed by the advanced troops formerly stationed on Pekopon- codename X-5Y, or just Kiru-Y." Shion, Pierre and Terara heard her words with attention.

"Then, what happened here?" Shion wondered, looking at a large broken section of the wall that lied on the floor next to them, broken cables, visible through the cracks of the metal.

The silver haired girl had a grin smile, "Your friends destroyed the Kiru-Y system, and I was everything that remained, surviving somehow."

"My friends? Your reaction earlier… I guess they were Momoka, Keroro and the others?" Shion asked and Kiruru nodded positively.

"They're really good… at saving the world…" Shion smiled sadly for a moment, but her face quickly brightened. "You're alone, right? I know you have done bad things… but you can't live alone here… don't you want to come with us?" Pierre briefly glanced at Shion, unsure of her offer. Although that girl didn't seem dangerous, if her words were true, she wasn't exactly someone they could just help like that. "It might seem weird, but I feel like I can help you."

Kiruru founding herself wanting to accept Shion's invitation surprising even herself. "Even if my mission has become impossible, I suppose I've acquired an instinct of self preservation. This tower has become useless to me…" She concluded before expressing her decision to Shion. "Thank you, Felicita Shion." Although Kiruru acted just following along Pekopon's formalities, the teenager standing in front of her felt genuinely happy with her reply.

"Call me just Shion!" She insisted with a large smile on her face, contrasting with Kiruru's de.

"Fine. Shion, it is." Kiruru stopped briefly, but soon continued, looking at the ruins around them, "there's actually an object I've been looking for… a metallic spear. Before leaving, I'd like to find it..." She knew that even if she could find it, due to what Kururu did to her, she probably would be unable to use that spear, but, still, it was one of her last hopes for revenge.

"Don't worry about it. We had planned on studying this area since the beginning." Shion replied calmly.

"Of course, that makes sense." Kiruru concluded apathetically.

Pierre looked cautiously at the unknown girl Even if that she looked inoffensive at that moment, who knows if she was really telling the truth about losing everything… there was also the chance she could just recover whatever she had lost. However, it was Shion's decision, and he'd follow it, just like how he did before.

"Then," Shion suddenly stepped forward, immediately grabbing onto one of Kiruru's hands. "Let's go!"

Kiruru just remained silent, letting herself be dragged by Shion through the ruins, back to the car, while Terara ran right behind them.

Unseen by everyone there, a dark silhouette watched them from afar, covered by the shadow from a nearby fragment of the tower. His presence was almost non-existent, blending with the metallic wall behind him perfectly. One of the identical butlers walked next to that broken wall. The air seemed colder somehow and he instinctively turned around, looking at the shadows direction. However, it quickly vanished into nothingness. The servant blinked and cleaned his glasses with a white cloth, looking at the shadowy spot again, just to confirm that there was nothing there. Was the heat getting to him?

The little blue alien ran past them, opening the door at the back of the limousine. Shion entered, quickly followed by Kiruru and lastly Terara herself, while the butlers just watched silently.

"You must be hungry, right? I don't have a real meal here, but try this." Shion said, leaning close to the door at her side and pushing open a black drawer with a white chocolate bar inside.

Kiru-Y stared at the small brown bar curiously. She had information about how to eat and knew the reason Keronians and Pekoponians did it, but had never needed to actually eat. After blinking once, she took a bite, eating half of the small bar she had been holding.

"This feeling… it's… good?" Kiruru said hesitantly, while Terara and Shion watched her with interest.

"See?" Shion giggled, "You don't need a mission to live. You can live, as you are right now!"

Kiruru silently stared at Shion's smiling face. She had lost… she couldn't forget that. She couldn't forget the ones who had ruined everything.

"Huh? You don't look so well." Terara worriedly looked at Kiruru's face as the same unreadable expression from before returned to it again.

"She'll be fine, Terara." Shion grabbed the small alien, hugging her while letting her sit on her lap again.

She continued mostly silent during the entire travel, just gazing looking vacantly through the limousine's windows and afterwards the airplane's. Hours later, they arrived at Shion's home. Calling it a "mansion" would be an understatement. Standing in the middle of a large garden, it was a true castle, with multiple large towers spread through the front and back of the building. The roof and the peak of the towers were blue, matching the white and blue squared shield that hanged above the large entrance door.

"This will be your new home!" Shion said to the silver haired girl, while they were still inside the limousine, slowly cruising through the green labyrinth in front of the castle. Kiruru just observed the building in silence. She still wore the same white dress that she had been wearing ever since getting the Angol form, but it didn't seem dirty or damaged in any way.

Still inside the limousine, Kiruru suddenly felt a weird tickling and started involuntarily laughing.

"Tera!" The small alien yelled happily, while quickly jumping from Kiruru's side to Shion's lap. "You should smile more!"

"Terara!" Shion playfully scolded him, putting her hands on Terara's head.

"It isn't a Keronian, right?" Kiruru asked, moved yet again by feelings that just got too annoying to resist.

""Right. She's actually an Earth Dragon!" Shion replied.

"Earth… dragon?"

"Basically, something like you!" The small dragon said, her large golden eyes focusing on the confused Kiruru.

"A planet dragon is supposed to absorb its energy, destroying the planet completely. I could hear Terara's voice, and wanted to meet her… so, I almost sacrificed the entire Earth…" Shion's face seemed heavy while she remembered those events, however, she started smiling after a brief pause. "However, thanks to Momoka, Fuyuki, Keroro and their friends, I could meet her without losing everything."

"So… that's a weapon? One which Shion herself almost unleashed?" Kiru-Y briefly wondered, looking at the Keronian-like child. "I guess… I understand her now" For a brief moment, she smiled, even after the involuntary laugh stopped, but she quickly looked away from Shion, with a serious expression on her face.

The black limousine stopped in front of the castle's entrance, large wooden double doors. Pierre immediately opened the front door, running to the back of the car, opening the door beside Shion's and Kiruru's seats. They went into the castle afterwards, the large front doors getting opened by two of the identical butlers as the group headed into the entrance, a large corridor.

Although the exterior looked like an ancient castle, the interior of Shion's home resembled a cross of a modern mansion with an actual castle. They walked through a large corridor that could tire one just from crossing it. The floor tiles were gray and white, and many paintings hanged on the white walls, showcasing various location hanged on the walls alongside it. The castle was certainly old, but had clearly been conserved and reformed.

"Do you want to eat right now, or would you prefer to rest?" Shion turned to face the silver haired girl while they still walked through the main corridor of the castle, but Kiruru's thoughts seemed to be elsewhere at that moment.

"Kiru-Y?" Shion repeated.

"Sorry…" Kiruru's attention returned to the real world, looking at the girl who stood in front of her. "I'm not used to it, but… I guess I'm tired? I need to rest…"

"I can see it." Shion giggled at Kiruru's half opened eyes. "Pierre, take Kiru-Y to one of the guest rooms. She can stay there until we arrange some room for her."

"Understood, miss Shion. Would you come with me, Kiruru?" The large butler asked courteously, and Kiruru silently followed him through the corridors to the guest room.

The room itself was large and well furnished. Pierre soon left and Kiruru closed the door. She approached the bed and lett her body fall on the large white bed in the opposite side of the room.

"That little girl… she's an idiot. Even though everything turned out fine, it seems she still carries some guilt for what she did in the past. Some heavy weight that she attempts to shoulder alone. She doesn't want to help me… she's helping herself, attempting to forget that weight by saving another person. Stupid Pekoponian."

"I don't need to be saved. I don't need to be rescued."

"You can't rescue someone who is already dead."

Kiruru opened her eyes. Looking through a nearby window, she could see it was already night outside. She was so tired she had slept without even noticing…

"Even if my mission is impossible... Even if a petty revenge is pointless… I still long for it. That's my nature, after all. I was created to instill negative emotions on others… to use those feelings as my power."

Kiruru slowly stood up, wiping off some dust from her clothes. There was a drawer next to a small fridge. She opened it, and, among other silverware, there was a small kitchen knife. Kiruru picked it up, touching the blade with her thin hands. "Even if I'll die right afterwards… I'll make those Pekoponians feel some loss. I'll have my revenge."

"That girl. I only need to kill her."

Like a zombie walking through the dark corridors of that castle, Kiruru walked aimlessly through it, attempting to find some bigger or more glamorous bedroom. "This night… I'll kill her and put an end to everything."

As Kiruru walked through the castle's corridors, she noticed how it seemed to be completely empty. None of the numerous butlers were anywhere, the castle had fallen in total silence, besides some noisy crickets.

The silver haired girl continued wandering through the seemingly empty castle, until she found what seemed to be Shion's bedroom. It was a large double door, the Drakon family's emblem, a white and blue plaid shield held by a gray dragon, hanged above it.

"How do you plan to live?" Fuyuki's voice echoed through Kiruru's ears, coming out of nowhere.

"You aren't a machine anymore. No, even before that, you had your own mind, didn't you? If that's the case… how can you live on? Do you really think you can spend an eternity just fighting, trying to conquer more and more?" Fuyuki's words echoed on Kiruru's head as she stopped in front of the large door.

"Why am I remembering that meaningless blabber that was just supposed to distract me…" Kiruru silently asked herself, greeting her teeth in frustration.

"Are you looking for miss Felicita Shion?" The sudden deep voice completely surprised Kiru-Y. The heavy doors opened, and the giant butler stood there, looking completely unsurprised.

"How…" Kiruru just stared at him.

"Felicita Shion always tries to carry the entire world on her shoulders. And yet, that will almost resulted in the destruction of this world. She has friends now, people that help ease the weight that she carries. Last time, I was unable to do anything for her, but now… I'll carry this weight for her."

Kiruru jumped back, wielding the kitchen knife she had picked up earlier. She glared at Pierre, who continued to look calm. "Even if you can't continue your mission, you want to lash out, don't you? You feel the need to hurt the ones who took everything from you, even though you know they were just protecting themselves."

"Are… Are you…" Kiruru's eyes trembled as her face contorted with rage. "Are you pitying me?" She held the knife with both hands and thrust it forward. Pierre quickly raised his own left arm, blocking the attack with it. He didn't utter a single sound, even as his arm started bleeding.

Kiru-Y's red eyes just stared at the figure in confusion. Her hands released the knife, which kept sticking on the large butler's arm.

"You don't have anything else. Never had." Pierre said, "Felicita Shion's friends never took anything from you… because you never had anything."

"Shut up!"

"You don't need to be a weapon." Pierre opened his arms, welcoming the smaller girl, whose arms trembled as she furiously glared at the butler.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"You can live, as a person, as our friend."

"Shut up!" Kiruru yelled again, grabbing the knife from Pierre's arm. Quickly, she thrust forward, stopping right before piercing him, after noticing he hadn't moved one bit.

"What… What… are you doing? Do… do you want to die…?" She looked at him, tears coming from her eyes. She quickly lost grip of the knife as Pierre placed his large hands on her shoulders.

"Just rest." Pierre said, holding Kiruru, who seemed to have calmed down, "Shion wants to help you, and, this time, I'll stay by her side." He thought. He couldn't help Shion at all when she attempted to awaken Terara, but she started absorbing energy from the whole planet, but he wouldn't just stand aside again. He wouldn't let Shion just carry some weight and be crushed by it. Those kids, Momoka's friends, had helped her, even though she had betrayed them... He would certainly help Shion that time.

"I guess… I want to live… after all…" Kiruru looked at the floor while tears flowed through her face. Pierre patted her head, smiling warmly, ignoring the pain he felt on his arm.

After that incident, Kiru-Y genuinely attempted to live and get along with the others in that castle. Although she didn't talk much, Kiru-Y was generally friendly with Terara, Shion, Pierre and everyone else and had gotten used to living there, even without a mission. A week quickly flew by…

In a place far way from there, far below the surface, a white Keronian opened his eyes. It was surrounded by water, but neither the bottom of the ocean floor nor the surface were visible from its position. It was deep enough that the only light in the area was a faint one emitted by its scarlet eyes. In fact, that Keronian seemed identical to one of the remote Kiru-Ys units.

Curiosity somehow entered in the mind of that lost Kiruru. It couldn't feel the existence of its central command unit anymore, yet it still existed somehow. Had it improved itself beyond the need of a core unit?

"Wrong." A new set of glowing eyes, these new ones blue, suddenly appeared amidst the dark water, glaring at the artificial Keronian. Defensively, the Kiru-Y transformed its hands into blades.

"Your existence didn't disappear because there's something I still need to savage from you… weapon of the surface dwellers." The voice of the unknown creature was surprisingly similar to the one of a young male teenager, a bit too soft and with a small echo, but otherwise identical to what one would hear on the surface.

"Surface dwellers? I see… Nontolma…" The Kiruru replied, quickly understanding the situation. The unknown creature had somehow sustained him. The technology level of this civilization, at the very least, matched the technology used to create him. Resistance would be pointless. The Kiru-Y accepted its fate, returning its arms to their original states, not attempting any reaction against the unknown being.

Everything faded to black, before the mysterious creature even acted, but the light quickly returned… Yet, the one whose eyes opened wasn't a Keronian, but a human girl. Kiru-Y was lying on her bed in a pajama, white pants and a long sleeved shirt. She scowled at the nearby window as the morning sunrays got through it, landing right on her face.

She thought about the scenes she had just seen for a second, before getting up, but decided to forget it. It probably didn't mean anything, after all. "That probably was what humans call 'dreaming'. A collection of senseless images based on various memories. There's no reason to dwell on it." She decided as she started getting up, ready for another day.

"Good morning, Kiru!" The enthusiast dragon welcomed Kiruru, standing on top of a large rectangular table. Shion was sitting behind her, on the opposite side from Kiruru. Shion wore a sleeveless light blue blouse with detaches sleeves, a white skirt and, oddly, a large blue bow wrapped around her neck. Terara quickly jumped to Shion's lap.

Kiruru herself had gotten out of the exotic white dress that materialized around her when she got the fake Angol-type body. She was wearing normal human clothes, an open white jacket and a casual black dress.

"Kiru," Shion looked at Kiruru as she sit on the opposite side of the table, "Some of my friends from school should come today, do you want to meet them? I don't think you've interacted with anyone from outside this castle since you've come here…"

Kiruru blinked, "It's interesting to see how much faith she seems to have in myself." She thought, "She probably knows about what happened to Pierre that day, but never showed any signs of it at all. And, now, she wants me to meet other Pekoponians? Amusing… I don't plan on betraying her anyway... But, is she just trustful or can she read my character?"

After a few seconds of silence, Kiru-Y smiled, "I'd be happy to meet them."

"Miss Felicita Shion du Drakon?" An unknown voice of an unknown man suddenly broke into the room, coming from right behind Kiruru. She turned around curiously on the chair, but quickly stood up, staring in surprise as multiple colors from the door and wall behind her twisted among themselves, creating a small reflective wall in the middle of the room. As the colors continued moving, they took a human shape, revealing a young man standing there.

Shion yelled in surprise and soon two of the identical butlers ran to that dinning room, standing between the stranger and Kiru-Y.

After a few seconds, the unknown person became perfectly visible. He looked like a young man in his teens, 3 or 4 years older than Shion. He was tall and slim, dressed in what was obviously ninja garb, dark gray sleeveless shirts, with a small emblem resembling an upside down yellow trident on the left of his shirt and gray cloves covering his forearms. A light red scarf, almost pinkish in color, hanged on his neck. His hair was short, but long bangs fell on the right side of his face, covering most of it, alongside a silver forehead protector.

He basically ignored Kiruru and the two butlers, setting his sight almost immediately on Shion and Terara.

"I'm sorry for this rude introduction, miss Drakon, but I'm sure you'd never willingly collaborate with me anyway." Moving almost like a blur, he punched the stomach of the two butlers, sending them to the floor, immediately returning to his starting position.

"Who are you?" Shion put a confused Terara on the floor and stood up, looking at the strange man without fear in her eyes.

"I'm the president of the S.I.P. – Secret Intelligence Party. Our aim is to change this world, to create a world where people like us, ninjas, can live without fearing rejection from normal people – people who can't understand anything above normality. You, miss Drakon, has something that would be very useful for my plans." He said, pointing at Terara, who stood by the table's side.

"Terara?" Shion's calm expression soon broke when she understood what he wanted. Her soft features soon formed a scowl. "I won't let you arm any of my friends." Shion said, suddenly, the door behind her was opened, and Pierre, alongside 6 of the identical butlers came from it.

"Are you really sure you want a battle in your own home? One that you can't possibly win?" The ninja calmly asked.

Kiruru closed her hands into fists, frustrated. At a time like that, her current condition became all too obvious. There was nothing she could do against him.

After several seconds without an answer, the ninja made a small signal with his fingers, and suddenly more ninjas dropped from above, one for each one of Shion's butlers, standing right in front of them. These other ones wore black uniforms that covered most of their bodies, alongside dark blue cloth masks, leaving only their eyes visible. Unlike the unarmed butlers, the ninjas all carried small swords with them.

"Miss Shion, Terara and Kiruru, leave, immediately." Pierre told them as he rushed to the leader of the ninjas.

The leader ninja calmly watched the taller man approach him, and moved away just in time to dodge the first of his punches, which ended up hitting the floor, and cracking it.

Kiruru ran to Shion, who was still standing there, in spite of Terara's efforts, who was attempting to push her out of there. "Why are you standing like that?" Kiru-Y wondered, "Staying here, we'll only get in the way."

Shion nodded, "You're right," and they quickly left through that back door.

"You aren't exactly a normal person, even if you aren't a ninja, Pierre. Aren't you irritated by the confines of this world? Don't you feel like it rejects the ones that don't conform to what is expected out of human bounds?"

"This castle… these people… they're my world, and I have friends and people I want to protect here." Pierre said, facing the leader ninja.

"Something like this isn't a world, it's a prison." He declared, swinging his right arm to the front just to reveal a sword, with the squared hilt similar to the one of the other ninjas there, but its blade seemed significantly longer than the others. Pierre answered by assuming a different battle stance, spreading his legs apart. His muscles started to budge until his entire pants, shirt and blazer were ripped apart to reveal not only muscle mass, but also a large belly. Pierre looked like a sumo wrestler in a red outfit afterwards, getting a curious glance from the ninja.

With a battle cry, Pierre advanced towards his opponent, with an inhuman speed, h threw hundred of slaps in his direction. Caught by surprise, the ninja was hit and thrown into a wall. However, he just grinned. "You're good." He said, before disappearing in a cloud of dust, leaving only a small wooden pole behind.

"What?" Pierre immediately faced backwards, just to see the young man in the air, putting two hands to his side, holding what looked like a ball of flames. "That's…!" Pierre only had time to show his surprise as the projectile quickly was launched towards him.

He extended his palms, trying to hold it, but the fire just spread around him upon impact, creating a pillar of fire for a brief moment, before becoming just smoke. Pierre hit the now charred floor unconscious and burned, but still breathing.

Meanwhile, Shion and the others ran through the castle's corridors, a lone ninja in pursuit and quickly approached them.

"Shion! Shion! I'll stop him!" Terara said, stopping and turning to their pursuer, but Shion and Kiruru stopped immediately afterwards.

"Terara!" Shion cried out, hugging the small dragon, who tried to break from her grasp.

"Are you an idiot? They're after –" Kiruru was interrupted when one of Shion's butlers broke through a nearby window, landing in front of the ninja.

Kiruru and Shion, carrying Terara, continued running, but soon stopped, when the leader of the ninjas appeared before them again.

Kiruru glared at him and attempted to punch the teenager, but he easily held her fist. "Is this really everything you can do in your current state?"

"Kiru!" Shion yelled, but the ninja just smiled as he pushed the silver haired girl away. "Don't worry, I have no intention to hurt her or any of your friends. That one ended up as a big disappointment. However, you two have potential, miss Drakon and Terara."

"You're talking about the power of the Earth Dragon?" Shion wondered.

"Exactly. The power that stopped Earth. I need you two to change this world and create our own world."

"Why? Why do you want to destroy this world?"

"My name is Shigure, and I come from a ninja village that was disbanded. We were instructed to live as normal people, in their midst. However, that's just unacceptable. Why should we have to hide our true abilities just because the average population is too ignorant? I gathered companions with the same thoughts and together now we're the S.I.P. However, changing the world always seemed like just a pipe dream. An unreachable objective."

"Until we did that…" Shion concluded his thoughts.

"Exactly. Dragons attack various cities and crush military forces around the world. The energy from Earth itself was drained at one point. We need that power. We need the power that you used to stand above the entire world."

"Terara… do you… want to fight?" Shion asked, getting surprised looks from Kiru-Y and and Shigure.

"Tera! Of course!" The small dragon grinned confidently. As soon as she received his reply, Shion grabbed Terara and jumped from the nearby window down to the garden outside. They fell from the 1st floor, crushing a square shaped tree as they fell. Shion fell on her knees, but quickly stood up running in the direction of a small white fountain.

Shigure jumped outside too, landing gracefully on the grass, walking after them without any apparent hurry. He raised the cloth of his scarf, covering his mouth "Show me what I want, miss Drakon…"

Shion froze after noticing the apparent cool behavior of her pursuer. He was obviously planning something, but, yet, she didn't have any other options. "Actually, there is another one… but it's even more dangerous than this…" Shion thought, glancing at the broken window she had used to escape.

"Shion, hold it!" Terara threw her blue beret to Shion, who just smiled while putting it on.

"Alright, Terara, let's go!" She said decisively, looking at Terara's confident face as she pulled a small dark blue spherical crystal from one of the pockets on her jacket, holding it with a single hand.

The small dragon threw the She pointed it at Terara and slowly chanted some words in an ancient language. The garden seemed to become darker somehow, the shadows more dense, even though the sunlight was weakening. Quickly, a bright blue light shot up from the sphere heading right to the small dragon, engulfing it. Shion ran away from the wall of light, it started moving towards her, but her face didn't show any worry and she stopped as soon as the pillar stabilized.

"This isn't the true Earth dragon… There should be no problems." Shion thought, while looking at the light that surrounded Terara.

Shigure's eyes shinned as he observed the large column of light that had appeared before him. "If I control this power…"

The light spread itself through the skies, revealing a gigantic blue European dragon where Terara stood before. It was easily as tall as the highest tower of the castle, standing with large and thick arms, but curved legs. Its head was adorned with three large horns, forming a crown around its back and its golden eyes shinned radiantly. The belly kept the light blue tone it had before, and the broken egg emblem, although stretched, was still there. Two large reptilian wings sprouted from its back, alongside a large spiked tail, completing its draconian image.

Several shinning cables connected Terara's belly to the ground below, but, with a quick movement of its arms, he ripped them apart, dropping them on the garden. Quickly, Terara glared at Shigure, who just remained calm, in spite of that change.

"Perfect." The leader ninja grinned. "Kagege, this is your cue."

"Kagege?" Shion barely overheard Shigure's comment, but heard just enough to turn to him in curiosity. "A Keronian?"

And, like she had guessed, a white Keronian appeared next to Shigure, emerging from his own shadow. He was colored white, with a black belly, like Kiruru's. His face seemed to be completely wrapped by some mask with a pattern of black flames over where his mouth would be and a black crossed circle over his left eye. The same black flame pattern could be seen in the inferior part of his ear flaps and in the tip of his black gloves. He stood with crossed arms, a violet scarf blowing to the wind.

Terara moved its hand, attempting to crush Shigure and the Keronian, but they swiftly jumped backwards, avoiding his attack.

"It's time to do that, Kagege." Shigure said, while Kagege just nodded.

"Assassin Super Magic…" The Keronian said while placing his hands together, "Shadow Cloning!"

The large dragon clearly projected a similarly large shadow… and, from it, a similarly large creature started crawling, almost like someone emerging from a pool. Terara took a few steps back, demolishing the garden, as he did so, but the shadow continued its movement. Soon, in front of Earth dragon stood a shadowy creature with a similar silhouette, starting at it with empty white eyes while a faint blue light surrounded its body.

"Even though I'm a warrior of shadows… I can't be defeated in any place where light exists." Kagege was sweating after creating such a large copy, but still kept his composure, proud of his technique.

"I wasn't entirely sure this would work, but you did a great job, Kagege." Shigure looked amusedly at the alien standing beside him.

Some time ago, the S.I.P. had attacked the Keroro platoon's headquarters, but Shigure decided to back down after a member of his organization decided to leave, unable to face that person.

And, yet, as soon as he left the secret base, he noticed something hiding itself in an otherwise plain corridor.

"Another alien?" He threw a kunai in the direction of a small curvature of the light, next to the wall of the Hinata's backyard. The white Keronian quickly drew a knife to defend himself. Both stared at each other in their translucent states.

"My camouflage was broken by a mere Pekoponian… Impressive, I guess."

"Are you another one of those aliens? I have no intention to fight anymore."

"I'm of their race, but I'm not with them. Are you an assassin?"

"Assassin?" Shigure considered those words for a moment, "I guess you could use that word for ninjas" he replied uncaringly.

"Hmph… you seem interesting…" Kagege said as he drew a small sword, although it was medium sized for a Keronian's frame.

"I wish to change this world, alien." Shigure said, "I don't have time to waste with something so pointless".

"I'm merely someone who follows others. I was going to continue the battle of my old master in this place, but… I guess I've found something that might amuse me for a while. My name is Kagege, assassin from planet Keron." The white Keronian identified himself, putting away his weapon.

Shigure and the white Keronian exchanged glances for a while, "Come." The young Pekoponian said, understanding Kagege's resolution.

And, without saying anything else, the white Keronian followed Shigure, soon becoming officially part of his group, standing at his side in that battlefield.

"He was just an aimless ghost when I found him… Even if my reasons have nothing to do with his, I still could become a guidepost for him. He took my dream as his own and has stayed alongside me even here. Of course, I suppose I'd be lying if I said that I really believe in him." Shigure thought, while looking at the white Keronian at his side. "However, if he decides that following me around isn't satisfying anymore, I'll be prepared for it."

The two giants rushed to each other, clashing their giant claws, trying to push each other without success. Unable to force through the clone, Terara threw its weight to the right, quickly throwing the shadow dragon behind herself. With a violent howl, she rushed towards it, flapping her wings, but the shadow contorted itself unnaturally. Its body became a black whirlwind that swiftly dodged Terara's attack, flying to its side, and quickly returning to its dragon form.

Terara opened her mouth again, facing the shadow as it regained its draconic form. The dragon soon mimicked Terara, opening its own mouth. Blue light starting spreading from their mouths, as two balls of energy formed inside them, both threw their heads forward, launching the balls of energy. Following the same trajectory, both projectiles smashed into each other, creating a shockwave that quickly spread itself throughout the garden, breaking trees, tiles and smaller plants. Strong winds hit the castle's windows, breaking through the ones that were still closed.

"Fire fortress jutsu!" Shigure punched the ground. Flames burst forth around himself and Kagege. The wind clashed on the flames, and, almost like it had it a solid wall, was pushed to the sides.

"Impressive…" Shigure sweated while trying to hold the wall of flames. Even though it wasn't even a direct hit, it almost had been enough to crush it.

Seemingly forgotten by the others, Kiru-Y, still inside the castle, just silently watched the giants through a broken window as the fierce wind blew her hair.

The wind stopped, and the large blue dragon was panting tiredly. The shadow still continued standing straight, seemingly without any weariness or damage.

"If this continues, Terara will lose."

Kiru-Y turned surprised. Shion was standing behind her, looking at the battle through the hole in the wall. "But, there's still one key that we can use."

"What is this key?"

"After what happened last time, I promised I wouldn't just keep everything to myself anymore, so I couldn't just keep this to myself… I'm sorry for lying to you."

Kiruru looked at Shion with curiosity.

"There's no time to explain right now," Shion said, getting a small white cell phone from a pocked in her jacket. "Using this, you should recover your powers, partially."

Kiru-Y's red eyes trembled slightly, but she didn't react otherwise. "I guess… I understand what's going on." She took the small cell phone from Shion's hands and grinned. "What is stopping me from killing you after I activate this?"

"Nothing." Shion leaned close to Kiruru and smiled, "I believe in you."

Kiru-Y continued with her grin. "Truthfully, I suppose I have no reason to hurt you anymore." She opened the cell phone and quickly was enveloped by a blinding light. Her human clothes were replaced by the same exotic white dress that she wore before, alongside the long white boots and gloves. Lastly, the long black cloth in the center of her dress reformed, with the golden "Y" shinning strongly. She held on her hands a gray version of her altered Lucifer Spear, the Upsilon Spear, with the Y in one point and the perfect sphere in the other.

Kiru-Y floated slight above the level of that floor and glanced Shion. She quickly soared to outside, leaving behind a trail of light.

Shion thought about going outside too, but stayed when she heard footsteps coming from the corridor. She saw one of her butlers running to her. His shirt was torn, and there were several cuts in his left shoulder, but otherwise he seemed fine.

"Miss Shion, let's escape while the enemy is distracted!" He said hurriedly, but Shion's surprise quickly vanished.

"Where are the others?" She wondered.

Outside of the castle, the blue dragon attempted to headbutt the giant shadow, but it just mimicked its own movement, crashing head against head. The large blue dragon started panting, even as the shadow one still was standing.

"I can't keep up like this…" Terara thought as she felt her strength slowly fading away. She breathed heavily, but the shadow seemed to be just as powerful as ever. She threw another energy ball from her mouth, but the shadow answered with the same. The darker projectile engulfed Terara's flying straight to her chest. Terara barely could blink before the blast detonated. The explosion covered the giant blue dragon completely in a blue wall of flames. Nearby trees and grass were completely destroyed too, but the blue energy failed to spread itself, unlike real fire, burning up into smoke almost immediately.

Terara rolled away from the cloud of dust and smoke, back in her Keronian form. She barely could stand up, looking frightened at the enormous dragon that still stared at her with its empty white eyes.

"Hellmageddon!" A bright light shinned through the dust and smoke. A red beam crossed the sky, flying straight into the fire barrier that Shigure had made, opening a hole through the fire. Kagege raised his head to look at the red beam, but couldn't take any action, as it hit him, pushing him through the other side of the fire barrier and continuing until he hit the castle's outer wall. The shadow dragon howled and dispersed into nothingness.

Shigure looked briefly at the hurt Kagege, but quickly set his sight at his new enemy. Terara looked up at Kiruru, floating above them, holding the gray Upsilon Spear. She looked at the leader ninja with confidence, while his cool was broken for the first time since arriving there. He lifted a sword, pointing it at silver haired girl.

Without saying anything, Kiru-Y aimed her spear at Shigure and released a red energy blast, but he easily jumped over it, answering with a fireball of his own, which was easily dodged by the artificial Angol, just floating slightly to the side, without even moving her limbs.

"Come. Are you really such a coward you won't fight me on the ground?" Shigure challenged Kiru-Y, who silently accepted it, quickly bursting through the air towards him, raising her spear. However, rather than facing her, he just rolled away when she flew by him.

"What…?" Kiruru turned back, watching Shigure calmly standing up.

"I've won." He said. Kiru-Y attempted to float towards him, and immediately noticed that something was wrong. She couldn't move. Looking at her own skin, she noticed that several points seemed to be pressured, like held down by some invisible rope.

"That's exactly it." Shigure announced. Four ninjas in similar black outfits as the ones inside the castle appeared around her, each one with one hand raising showing their fingers.

"Caught by such a weak technique…" Kiru-Y cursed her current state, completely unable to move as the unseen cables seemed to get tighter and tighter.

"You can't move and the dragon has been defeated, so I guess-" The castle's wall was ripped apart, falling as Pierre broke through it, holding one ninja in each one of his hands. Parts of his skin, in arms, belly and even face, was charred and he had several cuts around his body, but he still stood up and fought.

"You again?" Shigure looked at him impatiently. "This time, I'll kill you."

"Stop! It's enough!" Everyone looked towards the castle. Shion was standing right below the broken window, looking confidently at Shigure's eyes. "No one has been killed yet, right? So, we can stop this."

"Tera?" Terara, Shigure and Kiru-Y looked surprised at Shion.

"Are you telling your servants to surrender?" Shigure asked.

"You're wrong about two things." Shion said, raising her hand while her large blue eyes stared directly into Shigure's own eyes. "They aren't 'servants' and I'm not surrendering. However, I've thought about it, and I don't think this battle is necessary. We'll help you."

"What?" Shigure removed his scarf, looking with surprise at Shion. "Stopping right now would help the trapped girl… but Kagege would be able to recover too… We'd lose our element of surprise completely too if a fight were to break out later. They already know our plans. It doesn't matter how I look at it, this is just a simple trap." His opinion changed radically when he noticed that Shion was fearlessly walking towards him. "What's this all about? She's placing herself on a position where I could easily reach her…" He sighed as Shion stood only two meters from him, stopping there.

"Very well. I accept the truce."

/

It was night already, and during a weekend, so Kishou School was empty. There was no one in the classrooms, in the corridors or in the gym. Yet, a lone room remained with noises and a faint light.

The editor of Kishou's newspaper club was sitting on a desk, staring at the screen of a laptop in front of him. The lights of the room were out and it was dark outside, the only reason it wasn't completely dark inside was that screen.

His face was just tired, without his usual confidence. Chiruyo, another member of the newspaper club, had taken several pictures of Fuyuki hanging around with some unknown girl and given them to him. She seemed strangely annoyed too.

"Desk", as he was nicknamed, had asked for those pictures on a whim, but just couldn't think about any usefulness for them.

Still, he wondered exactly from where that girl had come from. He was looking at a picture that showed that girl with Fuyuki in front of the school. She didn't wear the school uniform, just a white jacket and green pants. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with some kind of star shaped ribbon… Looking closely at her face, she looked like some kind of foreigner, so she probably wasn't a cousin or some distant relative.

In other pictures, she wore a green jacket with a yellow star on the left… it actually looked identical to the yellow star on the belly of that green alien who lived with Fuyuki… So, could that girl be an alien too? Usually, that minor similarity would be enough to convince Desk to write some news about "An alien girl", but after the humiliation that he suffered when he attempted to write about the aliens living with Fuyuki, that certainly wasn't enough.

Several of the pictures were taken near Fuyuki's home too… was she actually living there? THAT could make some decent material… "Fuyuki Hinata and girlfriend living under the same roof!" Desk visualized the article but quickly stopped. Just thinking about it annoyed him. That loser couldn't possibly have such luck and he didn't want to give ideas like that to anyone else.

"Pu, pu, pu, pu… Fuyuki Hinata, right? I agree, he's an eyesore."

"WAH?" Desk jumped from his seat, turning around immediately. There was one small alien standing behind him. "A-Alien?"

A young orange colored Keronian with large glasses covering his eyes and a green cap stood right by his side, grinning continuously. "That boy… isn't he one of the Keroro platoon's friends? This could be fun…"

"A… A Ke-Keronian?" Desk just looked at him, wide eyed.

"Don't worry, stupid Pekoponian." Tororo smirked. "I'll help you… pu, pu, pu, pu…"

/-

VITAL SIGNS OF KERORO PLATOON: NEGATIVE #1 THROUGH #5

AUTOMATIC COUNTDOWN INITIATED - 10 DAYS REMAINING

/

Keroro Information Corner

Kagege - Kagege was a member of the Shurara Corps (from the 4th season), the last one to be defeated. He was able to create shadow copies of the opponents which matched and even surpassed them due to extra abilities, but he needed lights to do it. After they were removed, he was basically helpless against the Keroro platoon. He only appeared in episode 202 of the anime.

Shigure and SIP – They are from episode 209 of the Keroro tv series. A group of ninjas attempting to take over Japan after the ninjas were considered useless by modern society and even rejected by them. He called Koyuki to join the group, but she ultimately left…

/

Notes: Next chapter, back to the main cast. Most of the plot lines shown in this chapter won't be referenced for a while, but I didn't want to bring them later on without any previous preparation.


	14. Giroro, Character Change!

This chapter was originally posted after new years', but it has been updated with some new scenes and some details changed. It's still the same chapter from before though, not a completely new one.

CHAPTER 13

The sun had set and the lights of the Hinata residence were off, but a small bonfire burned in front of Giroro's tent. Garuru was next to Giroro in the backyard looking at Garuru's damaged escape pod, which they had brought over there. The Keronian lieutenant stood next to it, looking at its interior, while Giroro sit by the side.

"Hi, boss!" The image of a light blue Keronian with freckles appeared in a screen inside the open spherical pod. The transmission didn't seem to be perfect, maybe due to the damage to the pod, it was filled with static in both video and audio.

"So, you're fine, Private Taruru." Garuru said, without showing much surprise, unlike Giroro, who curiously looked at her brother.

"Of course!" Taruru exclaimed, raising his arms. "I had to defeat some stupid robot, but that was nothing! So, where are you right now, lieutenant Garuru? And who is that Pekoponian with you?"

"I'm currently in the residence of the Pekoponians who live with the Keroro platoon. I'll debrief you more thoroughly on the current situation when you get here."

"Roger!" Taruru saluted his commander as the image faded out.

"Hm… if even he's fine, I guess nothing must have happened to Pururu or Tororo either." Garuru concluded.

"So, you aren't going to search for them?" Giroro wondered, looking curiously at her brother.

"Hm… Maybe for Tororo, he can be quite troublesome if left alone. There's a bigger problem that needs to be solved first."

"What's it?" Giroro wondered, looking away from him. Garuru exhaled noisily.

"Mental and physical contamination."

"Eh?"

"Do you remember when my platoon was sent to test you?" Garuru wondered, looking through the yellow lenses that covered his Keronian eyes straight into Giroro's uncertain face.

"Ye-yes."

"The Keronian army makes a strict selection of its soldiers, analyzing each one's potential. However, if adverse conditions encountered in the battlefield end up damaging the soldiers mind and body, their memories and body are reset to their previous condition, to restore the soldier's potential. If that can't be done…"

Giroro sweated cold while looking at her own reflection in Garuru's eyes. "The soldier is replaced by a clone, who inherits the original's identity and position for all official records, while the original…" The redhead said, looking at the grass.

"…is deleted. Executed." Garuru stopped while Giroro silently thought about that, trying to digest that information. "Currently, you've lost even your bodies. I assure you, even if there's no actual conspiracy, the Keronian army won't receive you with open arms."

"But… but… I'm not like that idiot, Keroro! I'm still the same inside!" Giroro protested.

"Really?"

Giroro didn't say anything, just looking away from him while letting herself sit on the ground. "Maybe… I've changed a bit… but… Not enough to hurt our mission!"

"However, I don't plan to abandon my brother… or sister." Giroro cringed at Garuru's last word, but she was relieved anyway. Her face softened up briefly.

"Thanks, Garuru."

The lieutenant blinked while looking at his "sister's" face. Although the characteristic scar across her face was there, and she also had that usual scowl, he still often had to remind himself that his brother was inside that body somehow. Looking at Giroro's face at the moment, he could only see the smile of a Pekoponian teenager. Was that due to some change in Giroro, or was he just looking at the female body in front of him?

"A smile is just a smile. I see a young girl smiling because that's what Giroro looks like right now…" Garuru concluded, sighing, "What am I thinking? If I stay here for too long, I'll end up contaminated too…"

/

In the middle of a large department store, there was a stage set with lights aiming at its center. Lulu Tsukichima stood there, wearing attention grabbing clothes, a short white skirt and a glistening white top, with sparklingly yellow stockings that reached past her knees and similarly colored gloves covering her arms. Large earphones covered her ears and she held a black microphone with her nimble hands.

Saburo observed her from the first floor of that building, leaning on a short wall. He wore inconspicuous gray pants and blue jacket, sporting earphones similar to Kururu's own. The next phase of his plan was about to start. It wouldn't be the first time Kururu acted as some kind of female idol, so this shouldn't really be hard. Of course, this time, he was decided to go through with it, rather than just playing around due to boredom. "I guess this is why he's using this 'Lulu'. He doesn't intend to stop this time, but if he got bored midway through this, he'd certainly forget this plan… and I'm sure he's not very fond of asking for my help either…"

Lulu lightly tapped the microphone twice. Some speakers around the stage produced an annoying noise that quickly caught the attention of the people walking by who previously were just ignoring her. Saburo and Lulu smirked in unison, as they pressed a small orange button with a spiral pattern located in the center of their earphones.

The malice disappeared from Lulu's smile as she started to sing and dance on the stage, the nearby speakers reproducing her voice throughout that store. People immediately stopped walking, looking at the girl on the stage. The lyrics initially were nothing special, talking about how the world was boring, accompanied by an unfitting upbeat melody, typical from Japanese pop music. Her voice, although good enough to sing, wasn't somehow magical sounding. Yet, every single person who walked in front of that stage, man or woman, young or old, stopped to look at her and just stood there afterwards.

The song continued as Lulu danced on the stage, waving to an audience that just stood completely still in front of her as soon as they stopped to listen. The lyrics started talking about how people could change the world. The workers in nearby stores soon stopped too, constantly looking at that girl with empty looks in their faces. In less than 5 minutes, a huge crowd had gathered there. The white floor tiles of the mall had been almost completely covered by the sea of people around her.

The change mentioned early in the song was revealed to be destruction, chaos. Even as the lyrics seemingly changed direction completely, she kept the same upbeat rhythm from before. She finally stopped her presentation, waving her left arm to the large crowd surrounding her, who slowly returned to their senses, clapping to the smiling girl on the stage.

Mutsumi's eyes, unlike the people around him, were still alive, shinning. He grinned. That went just as expected. Of course, he didn't plan to let Kururu conquer the planet, but he wanted to see where that plan was going.

Stored away from there, amidst the shadows of a dark room, a purple diamond started shinning faintly, a small light source inside it increasing and decreasing repeatedly, beating like a heart.

/KeroGirls – 13: Giroro, Character Change! Yes, sir!/

It was still early in the morning when Giroro woke up inside her tent. She slowly opened her eyes, getting used to the light coming from outside.

Afterwards, she sit up, getting the skull hairpin that was lying right beside her. Her red hair, although short, was rather messy after waking up, and she wore only the black shorts, sleeveless white shirt and her characteristic belt, with her red jacket, knee pad and boots lying around the tent. Garuru had seemingly slept sitting still, next to some crates, rather than lying on the ground.

"This is so annoying…" She mumbled while getting out of the tent. After standing outside, she smiled to answer the 'meow' of the white cat that patiently seemed to wait for her, patting its head. Afterwards, through the sliding glass door, she observed the living room, and, after certifying that it was empty, opened the sliding glass door from outside and ran through it, opening the door to the entrance corridor and opening another door right that was just beside it, getting to the bathroom and closing it just as quickly as she had gotten there.

"This is too humiliating." Giroro thought while staring at the image in the mirror. Even though she insisted that she didn't like that body, every morning she had to go through that routine to get to the bathroom unseen and fix her hair. She drenched her face and hair with water from the sink and afterwards combed her hair, finishing by placing the skull hairpin on there again.

Although she was just keeping the look she had gotten when she was turned into a girl, she felt like she should just ignore that and let that face remain like it was before. She didn't need to care about her looks or anything like that… That's what she told herself repeatedly, yet, every single morning, she ended up shamefully repeating that routine.

"I told Natsumi that I didn't see myself as this… but I guess I was just lying to myself…" She sighed. "That stupid weapon destroyed even my self image!" Giroro snarled silently, scowling at the teenage girl in the mirror.

"You look better with your hair like this."

"Huh…?" Giroro jumped back in surprise. Garuru apparently had just gotten to that bathroom and had been just silently observing her.

"It's not what you think!" Giroro screamed, red spreading through her face.

"And… what do I think?" Garuru just smirked.

/

Although it was early at morning, with the streets still empty, a certain alie sergeant was already up for once. Keroro frantically walked from one side to another of the Hinata's living room. She was sweating slightly, throwing some glances at Giroro's tent, through the glass, and quickly walking away, stopping next to the door.

"Sergeant…?" A sleepy Fuyuki, still in his blue pajamas, opened the door, looking confusedly at the worried Keroro.

"Lord Fuyuki?" Keroro stopped immediately, quickly a large smile formed on her face. "Do you want breakfast? I know! I'll get your school uniform for you!"

"Eh? What's this all about?" Fuyuki wondered. He could see right through her forced smile. Was it something related to the invasion?

"I couldn't think about anything for the invasion!" She cried out, attempting to hide behind Fuyuki, without taking in account that she was just as big as him.

"Come on, Sergeant." Fuyuki smiled at Keroro's usual antics. "This happened before, Giroro won't do anything."

"But… but… lieutenant Garuru is there too!" She insisted, frantically waving her arms.

"Lieutenant Garuru isn't the only one you should fear, stupid frog!" A small salmon colored Keronian stood next to Keroro, crossing her arms and looking angrily at her. "WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?"

"La-lady Natsumi?" Keroro stepped back, but the fake Keronian leaped towards her, grabbing the collar of her jacket.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? I went to sleep perfectly human yesterday, and woke up like this!"

"I didn't do anything!" Keroro protested. She certainly had nothing to do with that!

"It's a bit cloudy outside," Fuyuki said, pointing at the skies through the glass door. "Maybe that's it."

Natsumi, still hanging on Keroro's clothes, faced the window for a brief moment, but quickly focused on the girl again. "That kind of thing isn't enough!" Natsumi protested, repeatedly pushing Keroro's jacket.

An annoyed Keroro picked up the light red Keronian by her head, holding her with a single arm.

"What are you doing, stupid frog?"

"Gero, gero…" Keroro smiled maliciously. Natsumi attempted to punch and kick, but just ended up flailing her limbs uselessly.

"Hey, hey, aren't you looking rather stupid right now? What are you trying to do, make me laugh?" Keroro teased Natsumi, just getting an angry Keronian greeting her teeth.

"Hey, Sergeant…" Fuyuki tried to get in the way, but was just ignored.

"Not only stupid… Don't you think you're looking rather… froggy… these days, lady Natsumi?"

Natsumi took a second to digest what Keroro was saying, quickly glaring furiously at the ponytailed girl. "Don't even think about saying that."

"Too late." Keroro grinned.

"Stupid. Frog." The green haired girl spoke with a large smirk on her face.

"Eh?" Fuyuki just stood aside, half heartedly smiling. Natsumi had just asked for that, but he also knew she was genuinely hurt by that Keronian form. She probably feared ending up locked like that forever.

"I'll get you! I'll get you! STUPID FROG!" Natsumi became a little furious devil, almost taking flight from Keroro's hold. The little Keronian started shaking around more and more, almost escaping from her grasp, when Keroro just threw her at a nearby wall.

"Heh. You're really a stupid frog." Keroro snickered while Natsumi just lied by the wall, dizzily.

"Sergeant!" Fuyuki protested.

"Don't worry, lord Fuyuki! Keronian's bones don't break like that! She'll be fine in a few minutes!" She excused herself while Fuyuki just sighed.

"If she goes after you again, I won't help this time, Sergeant." He smiled while Keroro did the same too, quickly saluting him.

"Roger!"

"How… did I end up… like this…" Natsumi attempted to get up, but quickly a bright light appeared in front of her. She stared at it puzzled, when a small white door suddenly opened from the light, slamming her against the wall again.

"Natsumi?" Fuyuki looked at his sister, but didn't move to help her, quickly focusing on the light that had appeared by Keroro's side.

The form of another Keronian stepped out of the shinning entrance, closing the door behind him as soon as he crossed it. With a quick flash, the door vanished, leaving only the light purple colored Keronian there. He had blue eyes, a white cap and large metallic earphones covering the sides of his head, alongside a microphone connected to the right earphone. His emblem was a red exclamation mark, standing straight in his helmet, but upside down in his white belly, making it look like a necktie drawn on his skin. He held a gray suitcase with his right hand. That was Urere, the professional invader, someone famous through space for quickly and efficiently conquering planets.

In the past, Keroro had convinced him to go away when he appeared trying to start an invasion on Earth, fearing that he'd conquer the planet and everything Keroro had done would be pointless. Afterwards, they had met each other again once in a while and there he was again, standing in the middle of the Hinata residence.

"Urere?" Keroro looked puzzled at him.

"I'm looking for Sergeant Keroro, but couldn't locate him in the underground base. Would you happen to know where I could find him?" The Keronian wondered, looking at Fuyuki, who was the only face there he seemed to know, even if only vaguely.

"This might be weird… but she's the sergeant." Fuyuki pointed at the girl standing right next to him, getting a confused look from Urere, but only for a second. The Keronian executive seemed to accept the suggestion fairly quickly.

"A Pekopon suit or transformation device, I suppose?" The professional wondered idly. "Well, your identity isn't very relevant to me, actually." He revealed. "I'm not here due to personal matters, but business. There's a new invasion product I've finished …"

"What?" Keroro froze, staring in fear at the small alien standing before her.

"However, I'm actually rather busy these days, so I've started selling some of these products rather than using then personally for invasions."

"That… sounds… good?" Keroro smiled. If it were something from Urere, it'd certainly work. She wouldn't need the useless Kururu!

"I meant to sell this to sergeant Keroro, but it doesn't matter if you are him or not. Would you be interested in my newest system?"

"Of course!" Keroro quickly lunched herself at the floor, kneeling before Urere while holding his hands.

"Very well…" The Keronian opened his suitcase, revealing what looked like a small handheld pistol. It looked gray, and, aside from its slightly oversized, and strangely square, tip, looked exactly like a gray conventional revolver, unlike Kururu's often oversized and toy-like special guns. "This is the Fashion Jigun". Basically, it can change the exterior appearance of a target, giving him new clothes, and the target's personality will change to suit the new outfit."

"Really?" Keroro looked at it puzzled.

"So, it's like some of those weird machines that Kururu made?" Fuyuki interrupted them. "There was that time the Sergeant and Dororo's personalities were inverted, that day Mois was walking around with Kururu's laugh, that other time Giroro was walking around dressing up as a creepy girl…"

Urere looked at the boy, annoyed. "Don't compare this to the amateur inventions of someone who hasn't conquered a single planet." He objected, crossing his arms. "This is just meant to be a demonstration of the product. The real power lies elsewhere. With a projector I've prepared, you're able to reconfigure the entire planet at once."

"So… I could just turn everyone into my butlers and maids?" Keroro pondered for a second. "Invasion complete…" She smiled. "This sounds great!"

"What are you so happy about, Keroro?" Giroro opened the sliding door to the backyard, dressed in her standard uniform, looking curiously at Keroro and… "Urere?" A smirk quickly formed on Giroro's face. "It seems I was wrong about you, Keroro. So, you have been trying to get help for our invasion?"

"Gero, gero! Of course!" Keroro agreed enthusiastically. "So, how much does it cost?"

"One billion space yens." Urere replied calmly.

"Alright, so-… GERO? One billion space yens?" Keroro's smile soon turned into panic. She just looked at Urere with her dark eyes, completely shocked.

"Conquering planets isn't cheap. This is actually a lot cheaper than what one would need to pay to actually buy a planet."

"You might not look like a frog, but you're still a big idiot." Natsumi smirked in her Keronian body, standing next to the living room's entrance.

Keroro and Giroro looked at Natsumi, but they had barely time to react as the door behind her was abruptly opened, pushing her against the nearby wall. Aki Hinata stood behind it, dressed in white pants and brown biker jacket. "Fuyuki, Kero, I'm leaving!"

"Huh… good morn-" Fuyuki couldn't even reply before Aki closed the door just as quickly as she had opened it, leaving a flattened Natsumi sticking on the wall.

"Natsumi… you're really unlucky today…" Fuyuki concluded while he went to pick up his stunned sister, her eyes still dizzy after the last incident. Giroro briefly followed them, but quickly turned her attention back to Keroro.

"You didn't even know the price of that thing… you didn't really think about any invasion plans yesterday, right? Urere just happened to pass by today!" Giroro yelled. She stared angrily at Keroro. "Why do you still take everything so lightly? We might lose everything if we don't conquer Pekopon soon!"

"Invasion, invasion, invasion. Is that everything you talk about?" Keroro was annoyed by Giroro's complaints, but, in a sudden flash, that annoyance became an evil smile. "Gero, gero! Urere, can I test this for free?"

"Of course. This wouldn't be very useful by itself anyway." Urere put his suitcase on the floor and picked up the gun, giving it to Keroro.

"What-What is this anyway?" Giroro curiously looked at the weapon that Keroro held in her hands. She knew Keroro was up to no good, but couldn't even react before her platoon's leader suddenly raised it, aiming it right at her head.

"You're sure this isn't just a normal gun, right?" The sergeant wondered, briefly hesitating.

"Not at all. You just need to visualize in your mind the clothing that you wish to materialize while you press the trigger."

"What are you doing?" Giroro sweated worriedly, picking a small grenade from her belt defensively. "If-If you shoot that thing, I…!"

"Too bad…" Keroro grinned deviously. She glanced at a magazine that was left in the nearby sofa… There was a teenage girl, with short black hair, wearing pink shorts and jacket on the cover, making a v sign and smiling, clearly an idol. Shadows spread across Keroro's face while a giant smile cut across it. "Why don't you try to be cuter, eh, corporal?"

"What?"

Keroro pressed the trigger of the gun, aiming at the surprised Giroro, who couldn't even move before the beam of light hit her, enveloping her body in a layer of what looked like solidified light.

Giroro worriedly looked at herself in confusion while her body disappeared behind the blinding light. "What is… this!"

Keroro just continued smirking. "It's just a little thing to make you calm down. Don't worry, it should be over soon."

The light around Giroro slowly faded out… and soon, the redhead reappeared, sporting clothes closing resembling the magazine idol, although in different colors. She wore red shorts and a long sleeved red jacket with a white sailor collar, leaving her belly button exposed. The knee pads disappeared and slightly smaller and cleaner red boots replaced her previous ones. The belt strapped around her and the little skull hairpin were the only things that remained unchanged. She had a blank expression for a few seconds, but quickly smiled and made a horizontal V sign with her left hand, right in front of her left eye.

"Hi! Giroko here!" The girl announced cheerfully, leaving Keroro stunned for a moment.

"Giroko?" Keroro raised an eyebrow, but soon just smirked. "You should be happy, Giroro. I could have given you a much more humiliating look!" Keroro thought to herself, before looking at Giroro again. "So, are you still going to complain about the invasion?"

"Huh? Invasion? Ah, I was talking about that…" The redhead yawned, looking completely disinterested. "Forget it…"

"Yahoo! It worked!" Keroro raised her arms triumphantly, quickly smiling mischievously. "Now, that I've gotten rid of that annoying person…"

"What… do you think you're doing, Sergeant Keroro?" Keroro immediately froze after noticing the lieutenant standing in the backyard, glaring at her with his usual piercing gaze.

"Gero…. I… I mean… Of course, let's proceed with the invasion! I just wanted to see if Urere's equipment really worked, that's it!" A nervous Keroro scratched the back of her head while talking, worriedly looking at Garuru.

"Lieutenant Garuru?" Urere looked at the purple Keronian in admiration for a moment. "Interesting… if he is here… I guess this girl might really be Sergeant Keroro… If that's the truth…" The Keronian's blue eyes shone while he looked confidently at the human girl who had called herself Keroro, "Sergeant Keroro? I'm interested in your current state, actually." Urere looked at the taller girl, who looked back at him confusedly.

"Gero?"

"This is not a Pekopon suit, right? That machine would have removed it if Corporal Giroro had just been using one…" Urere wondered, pointing at Keroro, who was quick to confirm it.

"Roger. This is an actual transformation. An annoyingly perfect one actually." Keroro replied, briefly glancing at her hands.

"Hm… sounds interesting. You still have the equipment that did this, correct?"

"Yes, it was a weapon made by Sergeant Major Kururu. Giroro, could you show it to him?" Keroro wondered, looking at the redhead who had turned on the Tv and sit on the sofa while the others talked.

"What? Why do I have to help one of your weird invasion things…?" Giroro turned away from Keroro, but immediately saw her own brother, glaring at her. She froze for a second but quickly stood up, facing Urere again. "I-I was just kidding! Of course! Come, Urere!" Giroro held Urere's head, hurriedly disappearing with him into the corridor outside of the living room.

"Heh, much better like that." Keroro grinned for a moment, but quickly stopped when she noticed that Garuru's stare.

He walked through the sliding glass door, slowly approaching the sergeant, who was frozen by the Keronian lieutenant's piercing gaze. "You're the commander here, if you think this will help the invasion, proceed as you wish."

"Gero?" Keroro was confused for a moment, but quickly raised her hand, standing upright and saluting the superior officer. "Y-Yes, sir!"

/

Natsumi had returned to her original body, and left home without facing Keroro again. She was feeling guilty for accusing her like that… but was also annoyed due to getting beaten up several times, and the only one who helped her was Fuyuki.

Hours later, she was in the large green field on the back of her school, dressed in a white shirt and orange shorts. Many other girls in similar uniforms stood around her, while they faced another group of players in a blue colored uniform.

Natsumi advanced through the adversary's defense, easily passing by the other girls while kicking the ball forward. Quickly, she stood in front of the goal. Only the goal keeper, a girl with short black hair, a dark blue jacket and white gloves, remained. The keeper's hand trembled while she watched the redhead, who had been nicknamed the "red comet" by her adversaries.

Natsumi was about to kick the ball, raising her right foot, when she suddenly felt weak. She fell on the grass by herself, unable to move before one of the blue players recovered the ball and kicked it out of their field.

"I'm still weak…?" Natsumi looked at herself confusedly as she slowly gathered strength to stand up. What was happening there?

"Hinata, aren't you feeling well today?" A slightly overweight man wearing an orange jacket and cap asked from the sidelines.

"Don't worry, I won't repeat this mistake!" She smiled, but the old man's expression wasn't so confident. He looked aside, at a long haired girl that was sitting on the bench, right beside him.

"Doro Azumaya? Hinata isn't well today, could you go?"

"It's done! It's your chance Dororo!" Koyuki was standing behind Dororo, having just finished tying her long hair into a ponytail.

"Thank you, Koyuki." Dororo talked politely, nervously looking at Natsumi.

The ball flew outside of the field and a whistle quickly signaled the substitution. A disappointed Natsumi was called back to the bench, while Dororo went to the field.

Natsumi sighed as she sit on the sidelines. It was weird to leave a game without any cheering. Participating in various clubs was tiring, but she was competitive, and felt proud of herself for her victories. And yet, after that horrible morning, it seemed like her school day would be taken away from her too.

"It's okay, Natsumi. Everyone has a bad day once in a while!" Koyuki put her hand on Natsumi's shoulder, showing her characteristic feline smile.

"I guess you're right…" Natsumi smiled weakly, trying to cheer up. "Eh… What is he doing here, anyway?"

Zoruru concealed by the Anti-Barrier, stood behind the bench, with his arms crossed, just watching the match silently.

/

"So, what is this, Fuyuki?" In a corridor of the Kisshou Academy, the newspaper's club president held a piece of paper in front of Fuyuki's eyes, who just looked annoyed at it. Momoka stood behind him, but her eyes showed worry. Also known simply as Desk, the president of the Newspaper Club held a confident smirk, accompanied by two other members of his club, although they seemed rather indifferent. The president of that newspaper, also known as KGS, was a show off who liked to stand out from the others, as easily noticeable by his irregular open green blazer and hair tied in a short ponytail.

Chiruyo, the sole female member of the newspaper club, just watched the scene silently, from behind her thick glasses, writing down something in a small notebook. The young girl was one of Fuyuki's classmates, and, aside from her habits and weird habits, was actually fairly good looking, although she usually kept her hair with straight bangs and tied into two tiny low twintails, which didn't help her much. Teimei Yamaura stood imposingly behind her, although he was somewhat overweight and had a fairly inoffensive face, round and with a large nose, his size by itself made his presence there known.

"What?" Fuyuki looked at the KGS's president in surprise.

"This is a notice for the disbanding of your stupid Occult Club." Desk explained, while holding the paper in his grasp.

"Wh-Why now?" Momoka worriedly asked.

"Your pathetic club is useless. That's it. Do you really need another reason? However, if you want to let it continue, you could help publishing some article about the aliens that live with you… and I could use some of my influence to save your pathetic club." The president of the KGS arrogantly smirked. He certainly had gotten Fuyuki pretty well this time.

"It's fine, isn't it, Nishizawa? We don't really need that club, right? You didn't even have much free time these days." Fuyuki carelessly said, apparently completely unaffected by the threat, surprising everyone else there.

"Fu-Fuyuki?" Momoka looked at him with teary eyes.

Fuyuki immediately took notice of Momoka's reaction. Truthfully, he had been somewhat disappointed to learn that she probably had no actual interest in the Occult Club's activities, and was only there for him… If he was the only one who cared about it, there was no reason to keep it. "Don't worry, we can just hang out elsewhere, Nishizawa!"

"It's not the same… Our memories of the club… everything we've done together. Are you willing to give up on everything?" Momoka cried out, frustrated, but still clearly herself, no signs of the other personality taking over.

"Nishizawa…" Was she really hurt by that? Fuyuki glanced at her pained expression, feeling bad about himself. He didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted to avoid unnecessary conflict, but if the result was someone suffering... "Am I a coward?"

Fuyuki suddenly raised his face, looking straight into Desk's eyes. "You're assuming that my club's activities have been pointless and that I wouldn't be able to show any results for them. Yet, you know that I can easily do that if necessary."

The president of the newspaper club froze. That card certainly was in Fuyuki's hands and he knew it, even if he couldn't prove it. Desk wanted to get it from him, after all… but… he'd never play it… The newpaper's club president smirked. "Do you think I'd fall for such an obvious bluff?"

Fuyuki smiled confidently. "The ones you know about aren't my only trumps."

"What?" The newspaper club's president was taken aback, stuttering after noticing Fuyuki's unexpected assertiveness.

"Aside from that…" Fuyuki grabbed the piece of paper from Desk's hands, looking at the sign form down bellow. It was supposedly form the principal, but the lines looked rather stiff... "Wasn't this written by yourself?"

"What?" Desk stepped back in surprise, letting his reaction tell the entire story. Furious, he looked at Teimei. "Damn it… Teimei, get him!" Desk yelled frustrated, but everyone just started at him in confusion.

Fuyuki broke the silence. "Aren't you… thinking about someone else?"

"Hm… There isn't anyone around…" Teimei noted, clenching his fists. "Sorry, Fuyuki, but if you don't want to help out of your own will…"

A blur suddenly moved past Fuyuki and Momoka, hitting Teimei and sending him flying into a nearby wall, which slightly cracked as the teen hit it and dropped on the floor.

Tamama had appeared out of seemingly nowhere, grinning confidently. "Ha! The hero doesn't make the first strike!" She said triumphantly pointed at the scared members of the newspaper club, who ran to Tepei's side.

"Wha-What are you?" Desk just stared in surprise at the small girl who had basically shown super human strength in front of his eyes.

"I knew I couldn't do that…" The failed bully commented as Chiruyo and Desk held his large body, helping him stand up.

"It won't end like this!" Desk protested, but afterwards just left slowly and silently, carrying Teppei with some help from Chiruyo.

"Ha! You're cowards!" Tamama stood proudly, just watching as the trio escaped.

Momoka sighed. That problem had been solved, but there was still another one… After her revealing her feelings to Fuyuki but just getting cut off by Keroro, she could hardly look at his face anymore. Her hands were together, trembling nervously, while she slowly became redder and redder.

Fuyuki looked uncertain at her. They really hadn't talked after that incident. It was obvious that she was nervous, but he also didn't exactly know what he should be saying. He wasn't certain about his own feelings on this matter.

"Eh?" An annoyed Tamama looked at them, getting irritated by the awkward silence. "Aren't you going to thank the hero?" She yelled frustrated. Momoka and Fuyuki looked at her, laughing off their tension, but quickly their attention turned elsewhere.

"Private Tamama! So, you're here!" Keroro had arrived, looking annoyed at the younger soldier.

"Sergeant?" Fuyuki looked confused at the girl in a green jacket and brown shorts that had somehow gotten inside the school without problems. Momoka, meanwhile, just glared angrily.

"What do you want?" Tamama's cheerful attitude instantly disappeared, replaced by a mask of annoyance. "Get out." She said, pointing to outside through a nearby window, but Keroro just blinked in confusion.

"Gero? Anyway, I'm ready to start an operation, so you can't waste time in some Pekoponian school! You didn't even answer my calls!" She complained, ignoring Tamama's bad attitude and grabbing her hand, ready to pull her through the school back to the base.

"What operation?" Tamama complained. "Every time I've look at you, you're getting all love-dovey with Fuyuki and trying to steal him from Momochi!"

"Eh…?" Keroro released Tamama's hands, looking embarrassed for a second. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! Anyway, I just came here to get you, private Tamama!" She protested, briefly looking at a confused Fuyuki, before running away, holding the private's hand and dragging her along the corridor.

Fuyuki and Momoka just continued in silence, speechless after that incident. Meanwhile, a small mechanical ant, colored red, stood upside down on the ceiling. Its red eyes and antennas observed that scene…

Tororo sit in the middle of a cramped dark room, filled with computer screens lying everywhere. The equipment seemed to be composed by standard Earth keyboards, monitors and CPUs, but interconnected through a complex web of cables that would make no sense to most humans.

"Interesting… pu, pu, pu… Very interesting!" The orange Keronian smirked satisfied as the image transmitted by the insect was reflected by his round glasses. "Keroro platoon, eh? I don't know what's happening here, but this just became even funnier… pu, pu, pu…"

/

Dororo entered into one of the school's bathrooms, her skin and physical education uniform drenched by sweat. She held a small blue bag and immediately headed to one of the booths.

She felt uneasy about watching other girls changing clothes, so she always went there when she needed to do it. Koyuki didn't particularly care, but Natsumi was bothered by it, and Dororo agreed to do that. Some weird rumors could start if she continued doing that for too long, but she hadn't even thought about how long she'd continue going to school.

Dororo approached the booth closest to the entrance and opened it, just dropping the bag on the floor afterwards. "Zo… Zoruru…?"

The Keronian cyborg stood on top of the closed toilet, looking ahead with his usual emotionless expression.

"What… is… this…?" Dororo just stared at him, completely bewildered. What did he think he was doing?

/

"Here's it, Urere..." Giroro unenthusiastically pointed to a colorful gun that was kept inside a transparent case, on top of a small gray pedestal in the middle of a room with metallic ceiling, walls and floor.

"Huh? Interesting design choice…" Urere was slightly taken aback by the appearance of that tool. The bright green color coupled with the blue circles and yellow stars spread around it just made it look like a toy. "Truthfully, I guess it should be expected, coming from someone who is known for his eccentricity."

"Does this only work on Keronians?" Urere wondered. He left his suitcase on the floor, stood on the tip of his toes and removed the glass container, leaving it behind him.

Urere held the weapon on his hands. Although it looked like a big toy, it was heavy like a real weapon.

"I want to test this weapon. Is there something I could use?" Urere received no reply. He looked around, finally noticing that he had been left alone.

"I'll just find something by myself." Urere placed the weapon on the floor, leaving it behind him. He turned around and opened his suitcase, but stopped when he noticed a small noise behind him.

"Huh?"

Urere looked at the place he had left the supposed transformation tool. A green Keronian stood next to him, holding it. His skin was lighter than Keroro's and his emblem was a blue "J". Rather than a hat, he had short black hair around his head, with a badly cut beard around the lower part of his face.

"Certainly an odd one…" Urere thought.

"Have you ever heard the saying of the good lunch? It goes pretty much like this… if you want to prepare a good lunch, you need to taste it yourself."

"What?" He looked at the green Keronian in confusion. Was he trying to speak about some moral? He didn't look like an army member. In fact, he just looked like a hobo. Urere just stood there as the other Keronian raised the weapon, aiming it at him.

"Wa-wait…" Urere tried to speak, but couldn't even say anything before the unknown one pressed the trigger of the weapon. The beam of light quickly hit him, enveloping the purple Keronian into a sphere of light, which increased in size, before slowly fading out...

/

Natsumi stood inside a small dark room among brooms and various cleaning tools. She looked frustrated at own her pinkish Keronian hands. Somehow, that stupid transformation had been triggered again during class and she barely had time to run out of there... "Twice in a single day…"

The front door was opened by two girls in the school's uniforms. Natsumi immediately tried to hide behind a large gray bucket, but just ran into it, knocking herself onto the floor. She was shacking as she raised her head, but quickly noticed they were Koyuki and Dororo. "It's just you…" She sighed, finally remembering to activate the anti-barrier afterwards, pressing the small "n" on her forehead.

"Are you feeling well, Natsumi?" Koyuki wondered. The small Keronian just nodded negatively.

"Of course not!" She protested, but soon silenced, showing regret in her large orange eyes.

"I should not be here…" Dororo said, looking away from Natsumi. "Lady Natsumi, Lady Koyuki, I'll search for Sergeant Major Kururu."

"Wait, Dororo!" Koyuki protested, grabbing her hand before she could leave. "You can search for Kururu later! You don't need to leave!"

"But…" Dororo looked uncertain at the small Keronian.

"Don't worry, I'm just an idiot." Natsumi admitted, "Just make some excuse for my absence, I'm going back home for today."

"Lady Natsumi…" Dororo silently watched the small Keronian leaving the room, walking through the school's corridor completely unnoticed by the other students. "This is wrong…"

/-

Keroro entered in the meeting room, shortly followed by Tamama, who still seemed to be unhappy to follow her and didn't hesitate to show it. Their eyes soon focused on a stranger sitting in the front row...

"Gero?" Keroro curiously walked towards that person. Soon she stood up, waving to Keroro.

"Who's that, Sergeant? Some singer?" Tamama asked, forgetting her annoyance for a moment. It was a young teenage girl, who looked about as old as Keroro and Giroro in their current bodies. The girl had light purple shoulder length hair and deep blue eyes. Large gray headphones could be seen on the sides of her head, and a small red microphone was connected to it, standing next to her mouth.

She wore a light purple blaze that mostly covered her arms and shoulders over a white shirt and a business mini-skirt colored similarly to the blazer. The Blazer had large sleeves, hiding her hands almost completely. Her legs were covered by large purple stockings, with a few yellow lines through it. A large upside down red exclamation mark, looking similar to a necktie, was drawn on her shirt. Keroro shivered when she noticed that emblem…

"It…it can't be…right? You…you aren't… aren't…?" Keroro pointed at the girl as she approached her, trembling.

"Right, I'm Urere!" She answered calmly, with a satisfied smile on her face. Somehow, her voice carried an uncharacteristic childish enthusiasm. She played with the large sleeves or her outfit, hiding her hands inside them as she talked. "So, how long does this last? Giroro left before that weird Keronian appeared..."

"Eh… That's…one of the problems…" Keroro spoke hesitantly, fearing Urere's reaction.

"So, how long?" She inquired, walking right next to the nervous sergeant.

"It's… permanent…" Keroro said, looking away from her with a dry smile.

"Oh, really? Better than expected."

"Gero? Aren't you angry?"

"Of course not!" Urere smiled. "It worked perfectly, and the result was even more impressive than I expected. Now, you, of course, have a way to reverse this, right? That weapon can do it? Or is it a second machine?"

Keroro felt a chilling sensation spreading through her body. So, that's why Urere was calm… "Actually…" Keroro scratched the back of her head nervously, "If you return to your original form… you'll die…" Urere's light hearted attitude vanished after she heard those words. "Gero! Gero! Quite a problem, isn't it?" Keroro tried to laugh it off, but stopped after noticing Urere wasn't going along with it.

"This sounds bothersome." Urere said, finally taking the situation seriously. "However, I still believe it can be useful. I'll copy its schematics and, in exchange, you'll receive the main component of the Fashion Jigun."

"A-Are you serious?" Keroro asked, surprised.

"Yes." Urere nodded. "I'll probably be able to revert this process somehow or find someone who can undo it. The universe is a vast place, after all. There's no need to be worried about this."

"Yahoo!" Keroro jumped triumphantly, cheerfully commemorating, like a little child that had just received a new toy.

"Could that plan work?" Tamama asked herself… they were going to use one of Urere's weapons, wasn't it? "Then… chances are… this will work…"

"Exactly!" Keroro was radiating confidence, feeling certain that victory was near. Meanwhile, the small mechanical insect continued to silently watch her, while standing upside down on the ceiling.

/

The class had just ended and most students got up to leave. Fuyuki closed a book that was on his chair, but, before he could even put it away, he noticed that Momoka was standing at his side.

"Fu-Fu-yuki…"

"So-sorry, Nishizawa!" Fuyuki quickly put the book away into his bag, standing up and holding it. "The sergeant probably is going to attempt some weird invasion plan, so I have to go home right now!"

"But…" Momoka raised her hand, but didn't speak anything as Fuyuki rushed outside.

"COWARD! Are you going to let him run away?" A voice inside her head yelled frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Nishizawa…" Fuyuki stopped to take a breath as he left the classroom, but quickly left. Although what he had said wasn't a lie, it also wasn't his only reason to leave so hurriedly…

/

Under Okutokyo, there was a large underground complex inhabited by aliens, kept hidden away from humanity, Side Six. It main area was a large market, with stores selling all types of products and services. Almost every alien that visited Pekopon, specifically Japan, visited that location.

Inside that restricted location, there was an even more exclusive space. A large space port, only used by famous visitants, like government officials from other planets or their elite, remained mostly empty and silent. Three large ships were parked in that vast and dark location, all three deactivated. One had a traditional silver saucer shape, another looked like a gold metallic egg, with four legs keeping its stability. Behind those two, there was a third ship.

The air around it was still hot, and several lights could be seen through various glass windows spread through its structure. It looked like a large silver airplane, easily twice as big as any transport airplane built by humans. It lacked tires, touching the floor directly, and large thrusters were located on the back of its wings and main body.

A wall of light burst forth near a door located at the lateral of the vehicle. A small white door opened, and a purple haired girl crawled out through the small doorway. "This entrance wasn't very good… I'll have to adjust its size later if I stay like this." Urere thought while getting up in front of her spaceship.

She approached the gray metallic door at the spaceship's side. A small green line on top of the door reacted to her arrival, briefly shinning, just to flash red.

"Ure?" She stared at the door for a moment. "I guess my ship isn't recognizing myself, right now? This is… certainly a problem." She sighed, placing her suitcase on the floor and opening it. She'd just have to open that door forcefully.

/

After a long walk, Natsumi returned home, tired. Her mouth was open and she panted heavily as she crossed the small corridor at the house's entrance. She was too tired to bother trying to dry her body to return to normal, so she just went to the living room, hoping to watch some TV to forget the bad day.

She opened the door to the living room and immediately noticed that the TV was on, showing some drama she didn't really care about. She looked at the couch, and, like expected, Mois was sitting there, but, right beside her… there was Giroro wearing some casual clothes, rather than the standard uniform, and, curiously, watching tv.

"Eh?" Natsumi curiously observed her and the tv show on. It seemed to a clip showing a girl with similar clothes to the ones that Giroro was sporting, although pink colored, singing on stage.

Giroro moved her lips, seemingly following the music, although with a very low, almost inaudible, voice. "I can't believe I've been missing this!" Giroro exclaimed, standing up excitedly. She was about to run out when she ran into Natsumi.

The redhead looked at her in surprise for a second, but quickly that turned into anger. "Get out, froggy." Giroro yelled, shoving Natsumi aside with a single foot. The small Keronian was left stunned, holding her cheek and looking at the redhead in surprise.

After a few moments, Natsumi sighed, turning back to leave that room, attributing that weird encounter to her bad luck. She was just too tired to try to understand what was going on. "I just want this horrible day to end…" She thought, slowly walking away from there.

/

Desk stood in a small corridor inside his home, having just arrived there, still wearing his school uniform, although without the blazer. He looked annoyed at the door of his room while trying to open the door. It seemed that the little alien had locked himself inside it. He punched the door frustrated.

He had followed the instructions of that stupid alien, but Fuyuki had just stood up to everything and now Tororo had locked himself inside his own room. Desk was alone at the time, so it was the perfect opportunity to break through that door. He punched it several times without success, finally taking some distance and kicking the door. It was old and not really well maintained, so the lock couldn't hold on after that last hit, opening.

Desk just looked in surprise at what had happened to his own room. It was completely unrecognizable. Some strange metallic web covering everything and the room was just dark. The windows had apparently been shut, so he turned on the lights.

The little alien had somehow transformed it into a huge computer central, with monitors and cables spread everywhere around the room, lying on top of his bed and also other furniture. Of course, the alien himself was nowhere to be seen. Desk just wanted to punch himself. He should just have captured that annoying… thing… while he had a chance.

He looked around, trying to find where the cables were connected, to clean that thing before his parents returned home, but quickly stopped when his cell phone rang. "Why now?" He complained, opening the small black phone, "Who is it?"

"Chair! You're Chair, right? Chair from Kishou, right? It's me, Lulu!"

"What?" Desk quickly recognized the one calling him, the new student who quickly had become popular, but had disappeared the last few days. "It's… Desk." He spoke slowly quickly changing his tone, "Sorry, what's up, Lulu?"

"I need a really big favor! You can help me, right, Mr. journalist?"

"I'm busy right now…" KGS's president briefly looked at his room, but decided to just close the door. Trying to fix up that thing would be just a headache. "I'm free! So, what's it about?"

/

The metallic door at the side of Urere's ship fell to the floor, cut perfectly into four pieces. She held what looked like the hilt and lower half of a small sword, while the other half slowly floated through the air, recombining into one weapon with the piece that she held.

Urere threw it away behind her, satisfied, letting it join a pile of useless equipment that had failed to break the door of her ship. She started walking towards her ship, but stopped after a single step, when a small hole somehow opened in the air. Light poured from it, revealing its nature as a warp hole, like the ones used by the space police. Urere just looked at it calmly. Soon, a policewoman jumped from inside, landing right in front of her.

She looked mostly human, light skin, blue short hair, large lateral strands reaching her cheeks but with two white antennas sprouting on top of her head and bright purple eyes. Her uniform was a short sleeved shirt, with a small red necktie, not even covering her belly completely, a blue mini-skirt, with a large and thick yellow line running through the bottom and a similar white line where the belt would be, white gloves and round blue shoes. Her uniform, although considered perfectly normal by most aliens visiting Earth, would never be accepted as a standard police uniform anywhere on Earth.

"Space Policewoman… Poyan!" She smiled dazzlingly, holding a small alien revolver, which resembled a toy more than an actual weapon, with two hands. For a moment, she looked more like a model posing for some photo than an actual officer.

"Space police?" Urere blinked.

Poyan's smile quickly disappeared, replaced by a focused scowl. She aimed her weapon at smaller girl, looking at her face.

"Wait right there, poya! This is Urere's private propriety and you're attempting to trespass it! Besides that, you've already damaged his ship! Come with me to the police department!"

"This is just a mistake," Urere smiled worriedly, "look, I'm Urere…" she almost stopped midway through her sentence, noticing that Poyan obviously would be having any of that.

"Poya! You look nothing like Urere! You aren't even a Keronian! Wait… Are you a Pekoponian!"

"This isn't good…" Urere shivered silently, cursing her own fame. There's no way the space police would have been so efficient if it were the ship of some unknown Keronian…

/

Keroro and Tamama were sitting in the audience chairs of the meeting room looking at the wall and floor while Urere didn't return, completely bored. "Why is it taking so long?" The sergeant yawned.

"Can't you use the freebie by itself for the invasion, sergeant?" Tamama gathered forces to make a question, raising her head to look at Keroro, but quickly let herself fall on the chair again as soon as she asked it.

"I don't know…" Keroro turned around, wrapping her arms against the back of her chair and resting there. The sliding front door of the meeting room suddenly opened. Keroro just fell with her chair on the floor, in surprise. She instantly got up, standing up but her energy disappeared just as quickly. It was Fuyuki…

"Eh… Disappointed?" He just looked puzzled at the girl. "What are you doing, Sergeant?"

Suddenly, something inside Keroro lighted up. The weariness vanished, replaced by an evil smirk. She raised Urere's special weapon, aiming it at the boy. "You want to know about my invasion plan, lord Fuyuki?" She playfully asked. Fuyuki took a step back. He really didn't like that look in her eyes.

Keroro smirked. "Well… now you're going to be part of my operation!" She announced, raising the jigun and aiming it at Fuyuki.

"Se-Sergeant? What's this about?"

"Well, let's just say… I'm going to change Pekopon's look, got it?" Keroro grinned, pulling the trigger of that small revolver. The energy beam flew through the room like a flash. Fuyuki didn't have time to react before his body was surrounded by a bright light.

A formal black suit with a blue bowtie replaced Fuyuki's clothes. He silently walked up to the place where Keroro was standing, kneeling down.

"Gero! Gero! Gero!" Keroro laughed when she saw that it had worked perfectly.

"Milady," Fuyuki raised his head. He held her hand, looking at her face. "I pledge servitude to you."

"Eh?" Keroro felt hesitant for a moment, almost moving her hand away, but she stopped, allowing Fuyuki to hold it. She was mesmerized for a moment, admiring Fuyuki in those formal clothes. There was something strangely alluring about it, even if she couldn't understand why.

"SERGEANT!" Tamama's angry glare appeared right in front of the Keroro's face. She pushed away her leader, staring at her angrily. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, with a lower voice.

"Gero…" Keroro blinked, returning to reality. "Sorry, sorry!" She excused herself embarrassedly. Yet, her eyes soon shone with a radiant spark. "Forget Urere! We'll do this operation by ourselves! Private second class Tamama, pay attention!"

"Eeeh?" Tamama hesitated for a second, but reflexively saluted the other girl. "Yes, sir!"

/

Giroro walked through busy streets of a shopping district centered around a large square. Rather than her natural scowl, she carried a light smile while walking through the crowds around her. Everyone there was as colorful and varies as the stores that surrounded them, small children, young couples walking holding hands and even families were there. Walking by herself, the redhead approached the edge of that square, next to a similarly busy place on a lower area.

She smiled while the wind blew her hair and she closed her eyes. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "Invasion? Why did I care so much about that anyway? It's not like it'd ever go anywhere…"

Two girls walking together in the street bellow soon caught her attention. There was a slightly smaller girl with long dark hair tied by a red bow into a large ponytail, latched onto the arm of a girl with long blue hair. "Dororo?"

Koyuki was wearing her usual long sleeved green shirt and blue shorts, while Dororo sported a similar shirt, but white, with a small blue vest worn over it, and also similar shorts, although also with blue tight high socks. The redhead smiled, quickly raising her arm and waving it. "Doro! Up here!"

"Huh?" The blue haired girl stopped, glancing curiously at the upper floor, only to see a girl waving from there. "Huh? Who is tha… lady Giroro?" Dororo blinked, looking curiously at her.

One minute later, they had walked around the square to meet the corporal. Giroro was leaning on the white metallic bars behind her, her head inclined to the right while she smiled, her hands behind her. Dororo looked at her curiously. "Are you really… Giroro?"

"Huh? Of course! You're not the only one who can go through an image change, Doro!" The girl pointed at herself with a smirk, but Dororo just stayed in silence. "Hey? What are you doing here anyway?" Giroro asked enthusiastically.

"Manner of speech, posture, vestments… It's like I'm looking at a completely different person."

"Hey, Doro?" Giroro's head was right in front of Dororo's, their noses almost touching. Startled, Dororo took a step back, her light blue eyes looking distressed at her friend.

"Giroro… You… aren't yourself right now… so…"

"What's with this stuff, Doro?" Giroro spoke with her hands on her hips, "Am I not allowed changing? You're pretty different from before already!"

Dororo continued in silence, looking at the palm of her hands for a moment, before sighing. "I guess that talking with you won't help… Still, something clearly happened with her. No one can change like this in a single day."

"What's up with those sad eyes? They're annoying!" Giroro muttered, turning away from Dororo and ready to step away, but Koyuki held her hand.

"Giroro! Can't you see that Dororo is just worried about you?"

"I know that!" The redhead said, looking away, "But I don't want her worry. I don't want to be 'fixed'! I'm better this way!"

Dororo thoughtfully looked at the annoyed redhead, "We've lost our bodies, but we still exist because our mind still is with us… but this girl I'm seeing right now… She has Giroro's memories, but neither his body nor mind. Giroro certainly didn't become like this out of his own will overnight. Yet, without understanding the situation, antagonizing her would be pointless." Dororo suddenly appeared like a shadow in front of Giroro, a big smile on her face. "I'm sorry, Giroro."

Both Koyuki and Giroro just stared at Dororo. "What's up… with this weird change of attitude?" The younger ninja thought.

"I don't know what you're trying now… but it doesn't matter," Giro said with a satisfied smile. "Hey, Koyuki, can you help me buying some new clothes?"

"Eh?" Koyuki blinked.

"Go on!" Dororo said with a smile to Koyuki's bewilderment. "There is something else I need to do, so, I'll see you later!"

Koyuki's eyes opened with understanding, "Dororo, you aren't thinking about going after-"

"Do not worry, Koyuki! I will take care of myself."

"Doro-" Koyuki extended a hand towards her friend, but her image disappeared in a cloud of smoke. One second later, she just held a log on her hands.

"Dororo…" Koyuki looked silently at the log, glancing at Giroro afterwards.

"Why does she need to be so worried…" The redhead muttered, lowering her head for a moment. Maybe meeting Dororo hadn't been a good idea…

"Then, let's go, Giroro!" Koyuki held Giroro's hand, somehow the worry on her face having been replaced by a smile.

"Koyuki?"

The young girl nodded with her usual feline smile. "Relax, Giroro! Relax!"

/

It was already sunset when a lone male student, wearing Kishou's uniform, stood in front of a large department store, handling pamphlets to the people that passed by that place.

Desk wondered about how he had agreed to do that, and cursed himself for it. Thankfully, no one that knew him had passed by that place. He stopped for a moment, looking at one of the pamphlets. A picture of Lulu in her show clothes was there, alongside an announcement for some free show that would take place in two days, inside that large store behind him. Was this some marketing campaign to launch her as an idol? "If so, I don't see how they intend to do it in two days. Could it be just a marketing campaign for this store?"

"Hey, aren't you the guy from Kishou's Newspaper?"

"Huh?" Desk looked in surprise at the redhead who had stopped in front of him. She had one hand raised towards him, waiving. "Who… is this?" He asked himself, puzzled.

The girl standing in front of him had short red hair, with a skull hairpin and marine colored eyes. There was a light scar mark on her face too, but it wasn't very distracting. She wore a tight red and white short sleeved shirt, which only covered her torso a little past her breast, exposing her midriff. The shirt itself was divided into four sections by yellow lines coming from the center of the shirt, which was adorned by a dark green stone in the center, resembling a jewel, although it seemed too big to be real. She also sported a red mini-skirt, with black biker shorts covering her legs past it. Desk just kept staring at her, without saying anything.

Giroro just ignored him afterwards, looking at Koyuki who, stood beside her, carrying a small paper bag. "Hey, thanks, Koyuki, it was fun!"

"No problem!" Koyuki nodded with a smile, although, silently, she wondered about Dororo.

/

Standing atop of a tall building, illuminated a large full moon behind her, Dororo, in her ninja garb, placed her hands together while her long hair strands blew around her body, pushed by the night's cold breath. She closed her bright blue eyes, extending her senses to reach all around her. Every noise, every breath, every sign of life around the city could be felt by an attuned body. However, that wasn't her intention. She focused on a single, twisted presence, a certain person whose personality was as twisted as a spiral, Kururu.

And, yet, when she ignored everything to focus on that presence… She couldn't find anything. It was almost like the sergeant major didn't even exist anymore.

/

"Hi!" Giroro raised an arm excitedly when the front door of the Hinata resident opened, but quickly scowled when the person behind the door turned out to be Natsumi.

"Who… are… you?" Natsumi stammered, even though she knew perfectly who it was. Natsumi herself was just wearing jean shorts and a long sleeved pink shirt, very differently from Giroro in her new and expensive looking clothes, and carrying a large bag behind her. "And what is that?"

"This…?" Giroro closed her eyes, walking past Natsumi, "I'm not going to sleep outside anymore, of course."

"Eh? I've… already seen this movie before." Natsumi muttered, "Make sure you don't make anything stupid, otherwise you'll be really angry whenever you go back to normal."

"I'm not going back to normal!" Giroro yelled angrily, just to see Natsumi glancing sideways at her, with eyes full of contempt.

"Right, right, just go already…" The oldest Hinata sibling spoke, crossing her arms. An annoyed Giroro walked through the entrance corridor without saying one other word. Raising an eyebrow, Natsumi almost couldn't hold back her laughter, "What is she wearing anyway?"

/

The next day, Natsumi opened her heavy eyes, after noticing the first rays of sunlight going into her room. She raised one hand, sighing disappointedly after noticing the salmon skin. Her body still was in that stupid Keronian state… Annoyed, she jumped from her bed, slowly walking towards the yellow curtains, pushing them open, it was cloudy outside.

"I'm spending more and more time like this these last few days…" Natsumi silently observed the gray sky behind nearby houses and buildings. It actually eased her somewhat. She was much more worried the previous day, when she went to that form for no reason at all.

"Giroro!" Keroro's voice came from below, reaching Natsumi's room, in spite of the locked door. They seemed to be loudly arguing about something.

"At a time like this…" Natsumi angrily marched out of her room.

When Natsumi got there, Keroro was standing in the living room, with her arms crossed, indignant. Tamama and Mois were right by her side, alongside… "Fuyuki…?" in a black formal suit.

"What's up with the butler get up?" Natsumi wondered, but Fuyuki didn't answer. Keroro grinned.

"So… what do you think, Lady Natsumi? Doesn't he look great like this?" Keroro pointed at Fuyuki, who didn't react, just standing in place, uptight.

"What's this all about, stupid frog?"

"Don't insult lady Keroro!" Fuyuki suddenly acted, standing in front of a surprised Keroro and staring at Natsumi.

"Eh… what… 'lady' Keroro?" Natsumi just looked in bewilderment.

"Gero! Gero! Gero!" Keroro laughed. "Soon, every single Pekoponian will obey me! I'll rule over Pekopon in less than one day!"

Natsumi grit her teeth, looking at her own brother, looking completely out of himself. "Fuyuki considers you a friend… and that's what you do to him!" The small Keronian burst out genuinely angry, taking aback Keroro. Everyone just remained in an unconformable silence afterwards.

"Do you want to remove that annoying person, milady?" Fuyuki asked, just making Keroro feel even worse. She lowered her head, looking away from Natsumi.

"Right now… I… I have less than 9 days to conquer Pekopon…" The green haired girl revealed. "If I can't do it quickly enough, who knows what else Keron is going to do… Besides, you've known since the beginning, I'm supposed to invade this planet!"

"Stupid frog…?"

Keroro's dark eyes were shinning. They were wet, although she was trying to hold back the tears. "Even… even if he's like this… I… I didn't lie to him…"

"Uncle…" Mois looked worriedly at her leader, but Keroro quickly grinned again, wiping away that sad face.

"We're going to Okutokyo Tower now, and, in less than 12 hours, Pekopon will be ours!" She announced, quickly turning to the open glass door. "Lady Mois, Private Tamama, let's go!"

Natsumi just stayed in silent as they left. Tamama gave a worried glance at her while leaving, but didn't say anything either.

"He's really…. Stupid…" Natsumi muttered. "Why did he say where he's going? Does he want to be…" she stopped for a moment, opening her eyes wide in surprise. Without another word, she ran outside, activating her Anti-barrier.

/

In the middle of an open square, Yoshiokadaira, uncharacteristically dressed in casual clothes, a white long sleeved shirt and blue pants, stood in front of a small shop, holding two baked potatoes with toothpicks.

"Thanks!" He said, heading back to a nearby table.

Giroro was sitting there, back to the red sailor jacket and shorts, sitting on the table while just admiring the location. Thinking about it, although she had lived in that city for a few years, she didn't even know it too well… Giroro's usual mind would just curse the current situation. He had no interest in living there as a normal person. Or, even if he felt like it, he'd never admit, even to himself.

However, that wasn't really Giroro's usual self. Thanks to the Jigun's influence, the girl sitting on that table just blamed herself for wasting so much time with the pointless invasion.

Yoshiokadaira looked at the girl sitting next to the table. He happened to meet her again while going out in one of his rare free days. Curiously, she seemed somehow different from the other two times he met her, but he didn't know her well, so trying to look too much into it was pointless. But, still, there was something else about her that bothered him…

"Here!" He sit on the opposite side of the table and gave her the potato, receiving a bright smile as thanks. "Actually, there's something I'm wondering about… You said that your name was Giroro, right? Hm… Are you one of master Tamama's friends?"

"Eh?" The redhead blinked, looking at him nervously. "Ri-right…"

"I really wouldn't have guessed if you hadn't said your name last time. What happened anyway?" Giroro… that was the alien with red skin right? The one looking angry all the time. Thinking about it, that girl did have a similar scowl the other two times, but her expressions were completely different now…

Giroro blushed, looking at the Yoshiokadaira with dodgy eyes, "Hm… I never really cared about this city before, so… I still don't know it very well…"

"You want me to show it to you?"

"Hm…. Right… if it doesn't bother you…" She seemed almost unable to say that, lowering her face and speaking inwardly. Yoshiokadaira had gotten suspicious after learning her identity, but he decided to go with it. He didn't know what had happened, but her actions seemed genuine.

"Ok." Yoshiokadaira spoke decidedly, surprising the shy girl sitting across the table. "So, let's go, Giroro?"

"Alright!" She jumped to Yoshiokadaira's side, holding onto his arm. Masayoshi felt embarrassed, but didn't complain.

/

In the middle of Okutokyo, there was a giant rectangular tower standing far above any nearby building. It had been build by the Nishizawa Peach Group as a giant antenna, quickly becoming one of Okutokyo's favorite tourist spots. Yet, soon that place was surrounded by stories involving ghosts and aliens, which, rather than attracting interested people, oddly just lessened the number of visitants.

Most of the higher levels of the structure were composed by connected metallic bars, without a proper place to walk around. Keroro, Fuyuki and Tamama floated next to the peak of the tower, a large spike-looking antenna, in small saucers, holding onto levers to keep themselves there. Mois floated next to them, in her true form, sitting on her Lucifer Spear.

A small yellow star had been placed there, next to the top of the antenna. Keroro looked at it intently, holding the Keroball in her hands. She'd use that antenna in conjunction with the Keroball to amplify the power of Urere's weapon, making it cover an area as large as possible.

"Well… it's about time…" She looked regretfully at Fuyuki.

"Do you need something, milady?" The little butler asked, just making Keroro feel even more guilty, "You don't seem to be well, so,"

"No, I'm fine." Keroro smiled, gripping the Keroball with her free hand. "Let's conquer Pekopon now!"

Unnoticed by them, a small metallic fly landed on the other side of the star. Its legs grew, piercing the star's surface lightly as small micro cables connected with its internal system...

Standing amidst near bystanders in the base of the tower, hidden by the Anti-barrier, Tororo laughed by himself. "Pu, pu, pu…"

/

Inside a small booth, Giroro latched on Yoshiokadaira's left arm with a big smile, making his heart jump, while a camera took a picture of them together.

She quickly released him, running outside to check the picture. Yoshiokadaira followed a while after her, still somewhat stunned. Ever since he had gone to Okutokyo and joined the Nishizawa's body guard group, he hadn't just spent much time hanging around with someone else while walking through Okutokyo's streets. He mostly used his day offs to rest in his apartment, and in work days he was basically working 24 hours, there was no time to go in a stroll.

"Hey, Yoshiokadaira!" The redhead waved with the picture they had just taken right after he left to the streets. "Can I keep it?" She asked while holding it right in front of his face.

"No problem." Giroro entered inside the booth again with the picture, quickly returning without anything on her hands, but with a satisfied smile.

"Then, where are we going now?" Giroro asked enthusiastically, putting her hands on her back and leaning towards him.

"Well-"

"Giroro?" A sudden cry caught their attention. A small reddish Keronian appeared next to them, floating right above the streets in a small red saucer, the faint aura of the Anti-Barrier shone around her. Giroro briefly glanced at Natsumi, but instantly looked away, annoyed.

"Giroro!"

"Let's go somewhere else!" Giroro said, grabbing Yoshiokadaira's arm and pulling away from the Keronian.

"Giroro, I need your help!" Natsumi insisted. Giroro attempted to walk away, but was held down by Yoshiokadaira.

"She wants to talk with you…" He said, surprised by her sudden behavior.

"I don't want to look at her!" Giroro protested, irritated.

"The stupid frog is attempting to transform everyone into mindless slaves! You were fighting with him this morning, right! Then, help me!" The small Keronian pleaded, floating in front of redhead, who just walked past her.

"I was just telling her that I didn't care for this stupid invasion!" Giroro protested. "I don't want to be involved with those things anymore, so, just forget it!"

"Giroro…" Natsumi looked at the girl standing in front of her, finally realizing that she wasn't acting like Giroro at all. Keroro probably had done to him the same he had done to Fuyuki, although the effect seemed to be different for him… Rather than a servant, he had become a… feminine girl…?

Natsumi remembered how she had attempted to conquer Earth when she was initially transformed into that Keronian, and Giroro's attempts to snap her out of it failed completely, but she couldn't just stay still.

"I guess I'll just find Koyuki and Dororo…" She thought, ready to leave, but stopped for a moment, staring at Giroro.

"Wha-What is it!" Giroro asked, visibly annoyed.

/

"Huh… Sergeant…?" Tamama looked curiously at the green haired girl, who seemed be lost in her own thoughts, her dark eyes focused on nowhere. Tamama flew next to her, shacking her leader's shoulders. "Sergeant! What are you doing?"

"Ge… Gero…" Keroro looked confused for a moment, but soon smiled. "Of course, let's activate it!"

Keroro aimed the Keroball, pointing at the yellow star on top of the tower. She closed her eyes, visualizing men and women dressed as maids and butlers serving her and finally pressed a white button. A small beam crossed the skies, passing through the yellow star, which immediately lighted up.

Answering the first shot, the shinning star shot a yellow beam straight into Keroro, who just looked in horror as she was enveloped by the light.

"Uncle!" Mois tried to fly to help her, but quickly was hit by a second light and the same happened to Tamama. More and more beams were released from the star flying and falling all over the city, weaving amongst themselves. The whole area around the antenna became a giant shinning sphere created by the individual shafts of light.

Tororo floated above the antenna, partially immersed in the shinning sphere, but beams weaved around him, keeping him untouched. Pu, pu, pu! Take this, Kururu! I've done it! I've done it! Pekopon is mine!"

In those streets below, Giroro was staring angrily at Natsumi, a little before the rain of light. "Cho! Cho! Go away, froggy!"

"Fro-froggy?" Natsumi looked at the redhead in disbelief, quickly fuming, "I know your head isn't working correctly right now… but… I'm really angry!" The small Keronian jumped from the saucer, landing on Giroro's face. Giroro quickly lost her balance and fell on the sidewalk, with Natsumi still grabbing her head.

"He-Hey! Calm down…!" Yoshiokadaira hurriedly approached them, but a white beam flew through him, stopping him in his tracks. Both Natsumi and Giroro looked at him in surprise when more beams descended, flying through them. Everything around them was seemingly covered by light.

When Giroro's sight returned, she was still lying on the ground, Natsumi's small Keronian body holding onto her shoulders. Apparently, nothing had happened to her. Yoshiokadaira stood next to them, looking at the skies for some reason. He was wearing a formal black suit, rather than his casual clothes, but Giroro attempted to just ignore it. She promptly removed the stunned Keronian from her and stood up. "Hey, let's go somewhere else." She said, grabbing his arm again, but…

He didn't reply. He stood still, just looking at the sky.

"What's the problem?" She pushed his sleeve, but he didn't look at her. "Huh…. Yoshiokadaira…?"

"Isn't that… the stupid frog's new weapon?" Natsumi wondered, with one hand on her forehead. The people on the street all around them either wore similar black suits or black maid uniforms, and they all stood similarly still, looking at the skies, towards Okutokyo Tower.

"What? You mean…" Giroro looked at her own clothes, stunned. "… Urere's weird weapon… I guess I wasn't affected because he had used it before…"

"And nothing here because… it doesn't work on Keronians… I guess?" Natsumi looked at her own hands, sighing. That body had been finally useful for something. "So, are you willing to help me now? We need to force him to make everyone go back to normal!"

"But… I don't want…" Giroro looked at her hands, almost trembling. "If I destroy the weapon, I'll become… like before…"

"If you know that, then you understand that you don't actually want to act like this!" Natsumi protested.

Giroro took a quick glance at Yoshiokadaira, quickly yelling in frustration, "Giroro is an idiot!" She sighed and looked at the little Keronian. "So, do you have any plans?"

"If you're willing to help me now, then…" Natsumi smirked. She went to the small red saucer that had fallen by the wayside after she jumped from it. She approached the vehicle, touching the control lever to open a small cavity in the middle of the vehicle. She put her hand inside, quickly taking a small red collar. It was metallic and hard, looking like a dog-collar.

"So… Wear this and go stop Keroro." Natsumi said, an evil smile drawn on her white Keronian face.

"Eh… that is…" Giroro hesitantly picked it up, holding it with only three fingers, almost like she didn't want to touch it.

"That's right. It's the trigger of the Powered Suit you gave me a while back. I can't use it with this body, so…" Natsumi smirked. She really hated that embarrassing design, and finally someone else was going to suffer with it.

Giroro blushed, looking hesitantly at the collar, even as she slowly put it on. "Is this some out of timing revenge?"

"Alright," The redhead closed her eyes just as she locked the collar, pressing a green button on the front. "Here it goes!"

Two heavy gray blocks closed around Giroro's forearms as red gloves materialized on her hands, simultaneously as the rest of her arms were covered by a white shoulder pad connected to a metallic cloth. Mechanical white boots, reaching past her knees, covered her legs. Two small metallic plates, mostly blue, but with some white and red on the extremities, covered her breasts, and finally, a blue belt with a white crotch guard appeared. Her red shorts and red jacket faded away immediately afterwards, giving place to what looked like a blue school swimsuit, under that armor. Finalizing, two metallic bows appeared on the back of Giroro's head, tied to her hair.

As soon as the transformation was finished, she cringed. "This is embarrassing!" She protested, while Natsumi just kept smirking.

"Alright, I'm going there." Giroro said, launching herself to the skies without any visible thrust. She opened her arms as she flew towards the tower in the distant horizon. "This isn't so bad…"

Natsumi jumped on the small red pod. Its small back thruster roared as she launched after Giroro. "Stupid frog… What are you doing?"

Flying quickly, Giroror's surroundings became nothing but a blur around her. To an outside viewer, she was just a red streak. Leaving a red trail on her way, Giroro quickly reached Okutokyo Tower.

"Huh?" Tororo stared at the comet moving in his direction, quickly looking over the screen of a white laptop that floated at his side. "A Pekoponian with a Keronian weapon…?" He grinned, "Is it the same stupid girl from the last time?"

Giroro came to an abrupt stop in front of tower, staring surprised at the 4 figures there. Fuyuki, she already knew, was floating there on a small saucer, dressed like a butler, however, around him, Tamama, Keroro and Mois, in her true form, were standing uptight, dressed in black French maid uniforms.

"Keroro…?" Giroro stared incredulously at the green haired girl. If she had been controlled then… who was behind that?

"Hm… It's not the girl from the last time…" Tororo said, pink energy wings sprouting from his back as he floated beside his small computer. He smirked, "Red hair…? If those two are Tamama and Sergeant Keroro… are you Corporal Giroro? Pu, pu, pu, pu! How pathetic!"

"The only pathetic thing I'm seeing is a two feet tall brat!" Giroro retorted, raising her arms defensively, "Stop this right now!"

"Eh? And why should I?" Tororo's eyes were shinning through his glasses. "You're so incompetent you ended up in this sorry state! However I conquered Pekopon in a matter of minutes!"

"You've just stolen someone else's invasion plan!"

"Eh. Not stolen, improved!" Tororo looked at his computer, grinning, "As it was originally, the effect of Sergeant Keroro's improved antenna wouldn't even effect 50 meters."

"So… from up here… it wouldn't reach even ground level?" Giroro looked in disbelief. "THAT IDIOT! I always tell him to put some effort, but everything that he does is completely half assed!" A familiar scowl and eyes were on her face for a moment, but quickly disappeared, giving place to some dizziness as Giroro held her own forehead in pain.

"Huh? There's another intruder incoming? Very well, girls, attack them!"

"Right, master Tororo!" The three spoke in unison, flying towards Giroro, who backed away.

"Tamama Impact!" The black haired girl took a heavy breath and quickly threw out a yellow energy blast through her mouth. Giroro spun around it, easily flying past Tamama.

"Hellmargeddon, reduced 1000000 million times!" Mois spun her spear pointing its round head at Giroro. She answered by raising her hands towards Mois while several cylindrical cannons appeared floating around her, quickly opening fire. Giroro's pink beam and Mois' yellow one collided with each other, creating a small star in the sky.

"Gero, gero, gero! You can't defeat us!" Keroro laughed, just watching the battle from the sidelines.

Tororo giggled, "There's no way that idiot will last…Huh?"

"Make milady return to normal!" Fuyuki stood on his vehicle, staring angrily at Tororo.

"Well, well, isn't this ironic? A brainwashed idiot standing up for another one. I guess that's why you didn't change… However," After pressing one button on his floating computer, a strong electric current burst towards Fuyuki, but it was disrupted when a red saucer flew right in front of Fuyuki, taking the hit. Natsumi leaned back, using her pod as a shield to protect her brother, jumping back as soon as it exploded. She landed on her brother's shoulders, looking angrily at him.

"What do you think you're doing! You won't help anyone like that, idiot!"

"So-sorry, my dear sister!"

Meanwhile, Tamama attempted to kick Giroro, descending from the skies, while Mois swung her spear towards him, both attacks, however, stopped in their tracks thanks to an orange octagonal barrier that appeared in front of them. Giroro raised her arms and the barrier spread, cutting into two walls that pushed away her two opponents.

"Now, it's your turn!" She raised her hand, pointing it at Keroro, who stood right in the way of the star on top of the tower. Quickly, shinning lines were drawn around that hand, and a white arm cannon materialized on Giroro's hand. Blue particles flew around it, forming an energy ball, "Get out of the way!"

Keroro sweated for a moment, but kept her position. Tamama stabilized her small pod and Mois stopped herself, ready to restart an offensive. Giroro noticed that. She had no time to lose. "GET OUT!" She yelled while launching the attack which crossed through the sky, scratching Keroro's shoulder as she barely moved out of the way. The blue sphere ate the top of the tower, blowing up with the star.

The clothes created by Urere's weapon started getting blurry, slowly fading away, giving place to everyone's standard clothes.

On the busy streets below, Yoshiokadaira looked around, confused by the way he was just acting. Everyone around him continued standing still for a moment, wondering about the same thing.

On the skies, Keroro, Tamama and Mois returned to their usual selves, looking confused at each other. Fuyuki almost fell from his saucer just as his school uniform returned.

Giroro had a faint smile on her lips for a few moments, but her expression slowly was replaced by her standard scowl, although she continued on the powered suit.

"No!" Tororo started frantically typing on his computer, unable to accept his loss. "I'll reactivate that! I've got enough da-" He stopped abruptly when he felt cold metal touching his head.

"You've already lost, private Tororo. Stop right now." Garuru asked, hovering behind Tororo with two energy wings, a small machinegun planted on the back of the young Keronian's head.

"Li-li-lieutenant… Ga-ga-garuru… it's… it's not…" He barely could speak, cold fear spreading through his entire body.

"I'll hear your excuses later, little clown." Garuru looked over at the redhead floating in the sky. "Even in these conditions, you weren't too bad, Giroro."

Giroro had been just floating in the sky, angrily looking at Tororo, but she quickly realized the previous situation, immediately attempting to cover her legs embarrassedly. "This stupid outfit!"

"My, my, don't you think you look great like that, corporal" Keroro teased her, but…

"This is all your fault!" Giroro snapped back, the cylindrical cannons appearing around her. "What were you attempting to do by making act like THAT!"

"Gero! Wait! Wait! Wait! It was just a joke! A joke!"

"A joke! I'll show you a joke!" Giroro started firing repeatedly, her shots almost scratching Keroro, who hurriedly flew away, while everyone else was left smiling. At the very least, things would calm down for a while.

/

Later, after the sunset, Giroro sit alone in front of her tent, wearing her usual uniform, the red jacket, white shirt and black shorts, while looking at a small campfire under a starry sky.

"GI-RO-RO!" Natsumi appeared, suddenly coming out of the house. She was finally back to her human form, wearing a simple purple dress.

"Natsumi?" Giroro looked curiously at the smiling girl.

"It's nice to see you back to your usual self." Natsumi said, lowering her head closer to Giroro's.

"I wouldn't call this my usual self." Giroro replied, looking away from her.

"Oh, come on, you know what I meant!" Natsumi complained, crossing her arms in protest, but her face quickly lighted up again. "So, did you like that powered armor?"

"Eh? Of course not!" Giroro complained, getting embarrassed just by remembering it.

"Now you know how I felt when I wore that thing." Natsumi said, with her eyes closed, but quickly opened them again, as she crouched next to Giroro. "Anyway, I'm just curious… why was your other self so irritated by my presence? I mean, the stupid frog said that the changes in personality were based on the clothes… But I don't see how those clothes translate into "I hate Natsumi"! So, what happened?"

"Huh…? That's…" Giroro blushed, looking at the grass.

"What?" Natsumi asked again. Giroro raised her own head, facing Natsumi's eyes from up close. Natsumi's face was as pretty as it always had been, but there was something… different. Usually, he'd be way too nervous to face her like that, however…

"I guess… it doesn't matter anymore…" Although she tried to keep a confident smirk, Giroro's eyes showed some sadness as she looked at Natsumi. Natsumi couldn't quite understand, and was quickly annoyed by the charade.

"What about that guy you were with?" Natsumi wondered, approaching Giroro with interest. Giroro jumped back, almost like she had been pushed by some invisible force.

"I-I-I had never seen him before!" She protested, "That wasn't really me! So don't look too much into it!" Giroro complained, her face becoming red, although the darkness of the night helped hide it.

"Of course, you had seen him. Isn't him one of Momoka's bodyguards?" Natsumi said, not impressed.

"Even if I had seen him before, with such a generic face, I must have forgotten him! That's it!" Natsumi's look didn't change at all after Giroro's second explanation, but she soon dropped the subject.

"Teasing you is so easy…" Natsumi revealed, smiling again. "Anyway," She said, grabbing Giroro's hand. "Mom is calling you to eat dinner inside with everyone else!"

"Wait, I'm not about to eat an enemy's food!"

"Sure, sure… just come, Giroro!" Natsumi said, pulling the other redhead to their house.

/-

VITAL SIGNS OF KERORO PLATOON: NEGATIVE #1 THROUGH #5

AUTOMATIC COUNTDOWN INITIATED - 8 DAYS REMAINING

/

Dororo walked alone in the underground of Okutokyo. She had found a spacious room underneath the city, following a sensation of dread that she had felt under the ground. Koyuki and Zoruru had gone to check other points, searching for Kururu, so she was there by herself.

Although it was part of the sewer system, there was no water in sight, just large tall pillars sustaining the ceiling. The entire room seemed to be painted by a dead brown color, and the only sound Dororo could hear around that place were her own light footsteps, moving the dust of the room. Even the cars, probably passing through the streets above, were completely inaudible down below. She kept walking through that dark gallery, following a strange feeling, that, although cold, wasn't just a low temperature.

After walking slowly through what felt like an eternity, the long haired ninja stopped in front of a particular pillar. What looked like a purple diamond was engraved on the center of a pillar, with a faint shine, which decreased and increased in strength constantly, almost like a heart beating.

"What is that?" Dororo wondered, looking at the object in front of her eyes with dread. "Whatever it is, it's certainly evil." She gripped her small sword, ready to jump on it.

"Can't let you do that, Dororo!" A second female voice yelled as a girl walked out from behind the pillar that contained the crystal. She was a blond girl, wearing a shinning outfit… or not. Dororo immediately recognized her face, in spite of the idol clothes, the uncharacteristic lively smile and the small glasses.

"Sergeant Major Kururu." She said through her gray mask, not very enthusiastic.

"Bingo!" Lulu said, although she quickly leaned her head to the side, "Well, you're halfway there, but it counts for something, right, mr. Ninja? Or should I just call you school girl these days? Or is it assassin? Really, Dororo, you change identities so often I don't know what you're supposed to be!"

"What are you doing, lord Kururu?"

She smirked. "Conquering Pekopon, of course! Such a boring thing…"

"If you want to bring any danger to Pekopon's people, I'll stop you!" Dororo announced, raising her sword towards the other girl.

"Fight! Fight!" Lulu yelled as her earphones moved to the sides to reveal tubes with her usual sonic cannons. She held them and fired. The soundwaves flew apparently instantly, cracking the floor and pillars as it spread through the room. Dororo swiftly jumped around the combined blasts, circling Lulu.

"Stand still!" Lulu complained impatiently, turning around with the earphones, until her sonic blast scratched Dororo's face, ripping off her mask.

"This is…" Dororo jumped to the ceiling, disappearing completely.

"Wha-What?" Lulu looked around in confusion, but soon the ninja reappeared right in front of her, pushing the hilt of her sword against Lulu's stomach, throwing her at the pillar.

"… the end!

Lulu tried to gather strength to stand up afterwards, but she could barely move her arms.

"Sorry, lord Kururu, but I'll stop this."

The sound of claps echoed through the empty room. Dororo looked around confused, but quickly her eyes were fixed on a particular space, between two pillars. Various papers sheets started falling out of nowhere, breaking the camouflage and revealing a previously unseen Saburo, wearing black jacket, and pants with a white cap.

"Lord Saburo? You knew about this?"

"Thank you, Doro!" Saburo smirked.

"Are… you going to fight too?"

"Why? Your first match hasn't finished…" He shrugged his shoulders, looking aside.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku…" Lulu, or rather, Kururu, stood up. Although her physical features and clothes hadn't changed, somehow her face was darker and her red eyes started intently at Dororo. "Conquering Pekopon… It's such an easy matter… that's why it's so boring… Ku, ku, ku… However, I do need to finish this mission in a few days, after all… so, could you all remain out of the way?" She spoke with a forced childish tone, quickly switching to her usual confident one, "Of course not. It'd be no fun, right? I'm really disappointed I couldn't beat you like that. Doing something so simple is boring, you know?"

"Lord Kururu…" Dororo raised her sword, "Why did you disappear? Natsu-… I mean, we need your help!"

"Really? Too bad, I have some bigger problems to take care of." Kururu smirked.

Dororo pointed at the crystal with her sword. "If you won't stop, then…" she vanished again.

Kururu picked up a small blue gum and calmly threw it behind herself. Dororo reappeared in that exact position, and the gum entered into her mouth. The blue ninja fell on her knees, initially coughing. Her eyes became heavier and she soon fell asleep on the floor.

"Sleep gum, what did you think?" Kururu spoke to the unconscious girl, smirking.

"So, you really hadn't been taken over by some creepy alternate personality." Saburo concluded, walking next to the grinning girl.

"Cheh. Who do you take me for? I'm only using those gums as a tool. If it's not necessary, it can be easily eliminated." She said, glancing at Saburo sideways.

"How annoying." Kururu looked at her fallen opponent as she picked up another yellow gum for herself, quickly starting to chew it. Soon, the shadows vanished from her face, and Lulu was as cheerful as ever. "Alright, now, for the next step! Tomorrow, Pekopon will be mine!" She raised her hand triumphantly. Saburo just watched her silently… until she held her arm, unexpectedly pulling him alongside her. "Come on, Mutsumi!"

"He-Hey!"

/-

Keroro Information Corner

Joriri – the unknown figure that turns Urere into a girl in this chapter is him, Joriri. It's not supposed to be a mystery, anyway… The Keronian hobo is introduced in the anime's fourth season, episode 162. He first appears on Earth in episode 176 and pretty much settled there afterwards. Although he isn't a Keroro Platoon member, he routinely wanders through the base.

Urere - the salesman or professional, invader was introduced in the 3rd season, episode 145, and became a recurring character since then in the anime.

/

Next chapter, the ending of this Kururu plotline. Kururu's plan is finally revealed and executed!


	15. Fuyuki, spiral effect

CHAPTER 14

Inner Tokyo shone in the midst of the night sky. It was illuminated by the various buildings around the city and also by an enormous full moon, which seemed brighter than usual.

After the failed invasion attempt that day, Fuyuki was back to normal and had to return to worrying about his own life. His mother had called saying that she'd make dinner, but she asked for a few products that were still missing home. There was a store near his home, so going over there to buy a few things wasn't a problem.

He was walking back home, carrying a few plastic bags with the ingredients when he stopped for a few moments, silently observing the moon. Old supernatural stories often were associated with the night. The moment humanity was a whole was at the weakest due to the absence of light. Yet, Fuyuki felt an attraction to those shadows, to that unknown part of the world.

He had experienced first hand that in the darkness beings unknown to humans lived, aliens, ghosts, monsters... but still wasn't really satisfied.

At that moment, two beings, an alien, and another one that could be considered a monster, but looked just like a young teenage girl, watched Fuyuki from the top of a building on the other side of the road. Alisa silently observed him, partially waiting for her prey to appear, but that wasn't everything. That boy had touched her somehow… interacting with him had given more life to her than the life force of thousands of the dark race. In order to blend in with the local, she had been wearing a Kishou Academy school uniform, although, considering the time, those clothes would be considered weird anyway. The only visible weird details were the black cat ears, the most usual form of her adoptive father, resting on her head.

Nebula himself was silently gazing at Fuyuki. Light brings light. Darkness brings darkness. That's what he thought, that's how he met Alisa… Yet, that boy… Although "Fuyu" meant winter, he was anything but cold. Rather, he was warm, compassionate, befriending former enemies without hesitation, even though he was also just a human child. But then… the question remained… why did it seem like he attracted beings of darkness to himself?

"Daddy!" Alisa's voice broke Nebula's thoughts. What looked like a small fire suddenly had started burning inside a dark alley, right as Fuyuki walked past it. The fire started moving towards him somehow, crawling alongside the dirty road, but apparently without burning anything.

"Understood!" Nebula answered, covering Alisa's body with a black substance, changing themselves into a large black drill. They quickly flew from the building, going past the road like a blur and thrusting themselves onto the fire, unnoticed in that quiet street. Another hunt was starting…

///KeroGirls – 14: Fuyuki, spiral effect. Yes, sir!///

After dinner, Natsumi and Keroro were locked in a furious match… playing a fighting video game in the living room. Fuyuki sit on the nearby couch, reading a book about local myths, glancing at them once in a while. The clashing rivals were sitting in front of the tv, completely focused on the game.

"Usually the Sergeant would settle down for several days after that last invasion attempt, but with that countdown…" Fuyuki looked at the green haired girl, who, at that moment, was too concentrated on the game to think about any kind of invasion. The match ended, and her frown became a radiant smile.

"Hmph. I'm not very good at arcade type games." Natsumi complained, putting the white controller away from her.

"Excuses, excuses… Lady Natsumi is a sore loser!" Keroro accused teased the redhead. Natsumi angrily picked up the controller, challenging her for another match. Fuyuki smiled too, silently admiring the Sergeant's expression. Keroro was always so full of energy.

"Fuyuki," Giroro stood by the door to the entrance corridor, looking at Fuyuki with her usual scowl. "I need your help with a problem in the secret base."

"Me?" Fuyuki blinked.

"Come on, now, while Keroro is distracted." Giroro hurried Fuyuki, who hesitantly followed her to the corridor, afterwards descending through the stairs to Keroro's underground room.

"What is it?" Fuyuki wondered, before Giroro opened the small fridge that was the entrance to the secret base.

"You know Kururu disappeared, right?"

"Yes."

"I want you to take a look at something… Keroro would just get in the way." She said, opening the fridge's door. A strong swirling light quickly came from inside, surrounding them and absorbing them both into it.

Shortly after, they reappeared inside the metallic corridors of the underground base. Fuyuki followed Giroro through them until they stood in front of the giant replica of Kururu's head, his personal lab that had been abandoned. The front door was still open, leaving the face with a toothless smile.

"You always seemed good at this kind of thing, so I thought it'd be a good idea to bring you." Giroro said, crossing her arms right after entering inside the lab. "without the useless idiot to get in the way."

"Thanks, corporal. This does look interesting…" Fuyuki looked curiously at the bubblegum packages spread around the floor. Although Kururu's lab was never very organized, those packages certainly were out of place.

Looking at the gums, many yellow colored, Fuyuki briefly remembered the weird new student, Lulu. "When did Kururu disappear?" Fuyuki asked.

"5 days ago."

"The dates don't match, but…" He continued looking at the gums with determined eyes. Lulu always seemed to be munching something, and the color of her hair matched Kururu's, besides their length.

"What are you thinking about?" Giroro wondered.

"I think you saw her once or twice. A new student that appeared in my class this month, right alongside Tamama."

"She didn't act anything like Kururu though. Her mannerisms and personality were completely different, and I don't think Kururu's such a good actress." Fuyuki said, "However, these bubblegums… if I recall correctly, there…- STOP!" Fuyuki noticed that Giroro had just picked up one of them, preparing to taste it, but it was too late, she started munching a green bubblegum.

"Too late…" Fuyuki faced palmed.

"What's the problem? These don't tasted too bad." Giroro was carrying her usual scowl one second… but in the next she suddenly seemed completely entranced by Fuyuki. "Detectives are so cool!" Giroro said enthusiastically, running to Fuyuki's side and holding his hands. "Examining the evidence and finding the culprit… just like a hard boiled detective!"

"What?" The boy was just stunned, staring with surprise at Giroro's odd expression.

"What… is… this…?" A late arriving Keroro stared at them, who looked at her surprised, her annoyance almost visible. "Am I interrupting some-"

"NOT AGAIN!" Giroro screamed madly, throwing out the bubblegum from her mouth, she fell on the floor, panting.

"You're back to normal?" Fuyuki asked hurriedly, crouching next to Giroro, who just breathed heavily for a while.

"Y-Yes…"

"Gero?" Keroro looked curiously at the Corporal. Fuyuki was stunned for a few seconds, but quickly reached a definitive conclusion when he noticed the pattern of the bubblegum. The light green one that Giroro had just eaten had a small blue stop sign drawn on it, while a few yellow ones had a stop sign. "Aloha… That's what Chiroro used to say… and Giroro, right now, randomly fell in love with me for some meaningless reason… just like Karara."

"What… is happening here…?" Keroro wondered while Giroro coughed on the floor.

"Just a moment, Sergeant. I've figured this out… it's so obvious too! Sergeant, corporal, do you remember Tsukishima, my new classmate, the one that watched Tamama's battle against Nishizawa's mother and was with me in that weird alien building?"

"Wait," Giroro sit on the floor, looking surprised at Fuyuki, her usual scowl returned, "You mean that girl who was with you in that weird mansion? Now that you mention her, when I saw her I thought I had seen her before somewhere else..."

"Gero… I'm… completely lost here..." Keroro scratched her hair, looking puzzled at the other two.

"Lulu Tsukishima is Kururu!" Fuyuki affirmed decisively, pointing forward at Keroro's face, who almost stumbled in confusion.

"I'm still… lost…"

///

After hours looking around the city, Koyuki returned to her house in the forest, unable to find Kururu. She removed her blue mask and untied her hair as she entered there. It seemed that no one was home… She turned around, looking at a small table, intending to drop the bow there, but almost jumped in surprise when she saw the cyborg Keronian, sitting on the floor, staring intently at her, patiently sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Zoruru!" She smiled after a quick fright. Somehow, it seemed like Dororo had managed to pacify that creepy Keronian, although Koyuki still had bad memories when she looked at him.

"So, you weren't with Dororo."

"Dororo still hasn't returned?" Koyuki wondered, curiously looking at the red eyed Keronian, who just continued silent.

"Hm… You must be a great assassin, right?" Azumaya tried to force a smile, initiating a conversation with Zoruru to break that atmosphere.

Zoruru just grumbled something and continued silent, his wide Keronian eye seemingly staring at Koyuki.

"Eh… You think you're not good enough?" Koyuki approached the cyborg, sitting next to him.

"Zeroro is known as Keron's best assassin. The army's pride… I'm nothing but a shadow forgotten by everyone." Zoruru closed his hands into fists, "No matter how much I trained, no matter how much I improved, I always stayed in the shadows, forgotten…"

Koyuki had a feline smile on her face. "That doesn't sound very different from Dororo. Dororo always disliked being forgotten, and often got depressed over it… but… isn't it natural?" Zoruru looked at her curiously. "I mean… I might not know much about Keronian Assassins, but I know about ninjas from Earth, and, from what Dororo told me about them, they're similar." Zoruru stared at her, and, after a brief moment of silence, Koyuki continued.

"Ninjas aren't supposed to stand out. They're supposed to disappear like shadows. The most dangerous ninja isn't the most well known one, but a ninja whose presence is unknown by all. Of course, not everyone thinks like that…" Koyuki looked slightly sad for a moment, looking at a wooden wall of her house with a tint of longing in her eyes, "But… if your presence is so well hidden, if you can disappear so easily… doesn't that mean that you're actually a great assassin?"

Zoruru stated silent, but his eye seemed more peaceful, somehow. He opened his hands… Koyuki's words made sense, even if he didn't want to accept them. Could this ignorance that he hated so much have been born out of his own abilities? If that is correct, should he accept that position in the shadows? He wasn't sure… but… somehow, he felt inspired after talking with her, just like how he had felt after talking with Dororo the other day.

"Pekoponian girl, thanks." Koyuki looked surprised at Zoruru's reaction.

"Just call me Koyuki, assassin!" The snow ninja joked.

"Zoruru is enough."

"Alright, Zoruru!" Koyuki smiled again, startling the cyborg.

"Why am I opening myself to these two?" Zoruru silently pondered for a moment, almost regretting having told her about this past before. They couldn't understand it, and it was too late for him to look for any other path.

"But I wonder why Dororo hasn't returned yet… has she found out something?" Koyuki thought aloud, letting some worry become visible on her face.

///

"Is that so…?" Keroro crossed her arms holding a knowingly smile. The group still was in Kururu's lab, waiting for Keroro's decision, after she was told about Fuyuki's conclusion. "Very well! We'll find Kururu for sure!" Keroro raised her arm triumphantly, but lowered afterwards it, standing with tired eyes. "… tomorrow…" She yawned, "There's nothing we can do right now…"

Giroro gritted her teeth in frustration. That was so typical of Keroro… "Understood. Tomorrow, we'll search for that idiot." She repeated while leaving the room.

"Well, this is done, let's go back up there, lord Fuyuki." Keroro attempted to march out, but stopped when she felt Fuyuki's hand touching her shoulder.

"Hm… Sergeant…" Fuyuki's voice trembled, and his hand almost attempted to escape for a moment, but it attached itself to her jacket. Keroro looked back at him with uncertainty, just silently watching him. "I'd…I'd just like to ask… When, when this is over… I mean, after you've found Kururu…" Fuyuki raised his head, looking straight at Keroro's eyes. "Would you… Would you like to go out with me?" The green haired girl just stared at him, stunned.

Fuyuki laughed right afterwards, looking away from her. "I guess… this is silly isn't it? Sorry, if I've bothered you."

"Actually…" Keroro looked at Fuyuki with embarrassment, showing a nervous smile. "It's… It's fine! I'm looking forward to it!"

"Thanks, sergeant!" Fuyuki sighed. "Actually, I had been thinking about this for a while… even before we went to the beach last time."

"Lady Momoka will be angry…" Keroro, looking uncertain once more…

"I'll talk with her later. Anyway, don't worry about it."

"Un-understood." Keroro saluted Fuyuki hesitantly… "Then… eh… good night…?"

"Ri-right… It's getting too late, I think I'm just going to my room now." Fuyuki waved while leaving, while Keroro saluted again, standing by the door of Kururu's lab.

"What's going on in your head?" Giroro asked, having stood by the exit of Kururu's lab, near the various open mechanism on the edge of Kururu's metallic face and the wall, obscured by bad illumination.

"Gi-Giroro?"

"I hope you haven't forgotten our mission." She said with her eyes closed.

"Don't worry." Keroro grinned confidently. "I'm actually much better right now. We'll find Kururu and bring her back tomorrow!"

"Hey… Aren't you thinking about returning to your original body anymore? You haven't even talked with Tororo and now you're arranging this date?"

"It's just an innocent date…" Keroro replied, "Besides, we've been living like this for almost a month. I bet even you are used to these bodies… And…" Keroro's face darkened a bit, "Actually, ever since Kururu left, I… I just took it as a sign that he won't be able to fix this problem… Even if we bring her back."

Giroro didn't fail to notice her uncharacteristic serious tone. "Don't try to read Kururu's actions. He might have done this just to see us losing hope like this. That sick freak…"

"Anyway," Keroro smiled again, "I won't let an annoying red doll bring me down right now!"

"There's no way I'll just get used to this ridiculous situation." Giroro thought, although he didn't voice his complaint loudly.

///

The next day, Natsumi woke up to an expected annoyance...

"Not again…" Natsumi stared at a mirror, a light red Keronian face welcoming her. She looked at it with tired orange eyes… She'd have to get herself dried somehow before going to school.

She stepped out of her room, going downstairs to the little used second living room. It was styled after classic Japanese rooms, unlike the other parts of the house, and there was a modern heating table in the middle. Kururu had modified it to allow Natsumi to dry herself quickly, but it using it was still an annoyance. She turned on a radio that stood next to the table, and lied under it, covered by the red sheet, listening to the radio while drying herself.

Her mind had just drifted while she rested there, until a certain announcement caught her attention…

"…And, with 623's participation, you can't miss the debut concert of Inner Tokyo's rising star! Lulu!"

"Eh?" The small Keronian under the heater opened her eyes, reenergized. It could be a chance to meet 623 somehow, if she were lucky… "Hm… Isn't Lulu the name of Fuyuki's new friend? It's probably just a coincidence."

///

Saburo stood in an closed theater, standing on a stage. He was dressed in dark clothes, with small white and orange shoulder pads, as well as a white cap covering his hair. Those clothes were basically battle clothes for him… and he expected one soon, actually.

Using his reality pen, he drew a line on the air… it shone and fell to the stage as a dark cable connected to a nearby microphone.

"Kururu's master piece…" The teenager stood still for a moment, staring at the microphone, reminiscing the past.

A few months ago, Saburo had entered into Kururu's laboratory secretly, watching the yellow Keronian looking annoyed at a computer screen.

"The ultimate weapon of Keron's army, eh?" On the display, there were several different Kiruru types, including a standard one, a child version, a giant one, a Keroro with red eyes and black spots on his mouth and torso, rather than white ones. "Heh, such ancient design…"

The name "Project Spiral" popped up on the screen. "But… doing this by myself… Hm… I guess I'll postpone it for a while." Kururu looked behind him, "Hm…? What's it?"

Some time later… "So… you're the one calling me here this time?" Saburo teased, looking at the blond girl with an orange cap similar to his own, sitting on Kururu's chair.

Even through her thick glasses, her annoyance was clearly perceptible. "This is annoying, but… I need your help here, if I want to finish this annoying project on time."

"Why so annoyed?" Saburo smirked, "And get rid of these glasses, they really don't suit your current look."

Kururu just stared at him, while the gray haired teen laughed it off. "Heh, sorry. I know that asking for help isn't something you enjoy…"

Several weeks later, there he was, completing the final steps of Kururu's plan. Without alien resources available, she had to rely on his reality pen for part of the material, but everything was almost ready, and, of course, the stage was prepared for a battle. Lulu's little farce probably would end that night, but it didn't matter.

He wasn't doing it only for Kururu, and she knew that, otherwise she'd never have accepted his help. He wanted to see Kururu's creation in action. He wanted to see a legendary weapon born before his eyes. It was dangerous, but he felt excited. He wanted to see Kururu's creation, even if it endangered him.

///

Inside the Keroro platoon's secret base there was a small infirmary built to help Pururu with the platoon's periodic check ups. In her absence, and to verify the situation of the Keroro platoon, Tororo and Garuru had converted it into a small laboratory.

Tororo sit on the floor, facing his notebook, while Giroro lied under a white sheet in a nearby bed, a metallic bar sliding around its edges, transmitting information to the computer.

Garuru just stood next to the bed, silently watching over Tororo. Although the orange Keronian wanted to attempt to do something that Kururu had failed at doing, he couldn't help but feel pressured by Garuru's empty glare.

"Annoying!" Tororo thought, feeling pressured by the others standing next to him. He observed the analysis processed by his system. "Pu, pu, pu, Kururu didn't know how to fix this, eh?"

///

Fuyuki had left to school without wasting any time, after getting up late. He didn't ran, but walked hurriedly. After a single block, he was already panting. However, an engine's approaching roar started as soon as he crossed a corner. He stopped, looking behind him to see an oversized mechanic Keroro flying through the streets, surrounded by a thin anti-barrier. It was the original Keroro Robo, with Keroro on the cockpit, waving to him.

"Lieutenant Garuru gave me Tororo's Anti-Barrier! Lord Fuyuki, do you want a ride?"

"Eh?" Fuyuki just stared at her in surprise, before quickly realizing that no one else would be able to see her. Without even waiting for his answer, the robot's black hands grabbed the surprised teenager, and it started bursting through the streets.

"Let's go!" The sergeant yelled cheerfully, in spite of a fierce wind blowing around her face.

"Wa-Wait!"

Fuyuki was initially surprised, but he quickly calmed down, after the travel started becoming surprisingly peaceful. The Keroro Robo flew over the cars in the road without problems, and the ride was surprisingly stable. "Keronian technology is really impressive…"

"Huh… Are you coming because you're searching for Kururu?" Fuyuki asked. Keroro blinked, looking confused for a second before quickly laughing it off.

"Sir, yes, sir! As soon as I drop you in the school, I'm searching for clues regarding Kururu's whereabouts!" She saluted no one in particular, almost like she was reporting to an official. Fuyuki laughed at her quick change of tone.

The robot abruptly stopped as it stood in front of the Kishou academy, lowering Fuyuki to ground level. "We've arrived, lord Fuyuki!"

"Thanks, Sergeant!" Fuyuki started walking away as soon as the metallic hand opened, but stopped when a piece of paper flew right into his legs. "Huh?" He picked it up. It was a promo poster of an upcoming presentation and just stared at it in surprise. The blond girl dressed up as some kind of idol was… Tsukishima. No, Kururu.

"Sergeant, wait!" Fuyuki yelled, quickly noticing his surroundings. There were several promotional pictures spread around the school's yard.

"What is it, lord Fuyuki?"

"Look at this." The boy raised the pamphlet. Keroro looked at it with curiosity for a second, but she soon realized what she was seeing. "Geeero?"

///

Saburo stood on top of a middle sized building, look at the people walking through the streets below. Children smiling, a couple arguing about some personal matter, an older man worriedly looking at some papers while walking through the sidewalk… Different emotions, but those emotions were everywhere.

The Keronian Army's ultimate invasion weapon, Kiruru… It was an advanced synthetic life form able to manipulate those emotions and transform them into power. Since ancient times, those androids stood on the forefront of Keron's armies. Their final weapon… Kururu wanted to surpass them. Create a system better than the Kirurus in every way.

For that, the first necessary step was a way to produce as much power as those weapons. After finding himself facing several of them, Kururu had studied the Kiruru based on recorded data, and he was able to understand the way the individual units communicated among themselves. And, eventually, he understood even their greastest secret, their ability to transform emotions into energy. At an extremely small level, the will of any living being, by itself, was able to create a force that attempted to change reality. Of course, due to this small level, this force under normal circumstances was completely negligible. The Kirurus, however, were able to multiply and collect that power, transforming it into a viable power source.

But… how could he multiply energy? The Jurian entered into his plans at that point. Although that race didn't consume any more food than most other aliens, their power could easily turn a planet into dust. It was a gamble, but Kururu chose to do it. Approach and kill a Jurian to steal the organ that allowed them to make their power reach planetary levels. Manipulating Alisa to attack him… and then using Fuyuki to distract him while Kururu herself killed the distracted Jurian. The plan had gone on perfectly… and it was almost at the step of execution, which would be the most dangerous one.

"Aloha!" Lulu yelled cheerfully, as she jumped to Saburo's side, wearing an oversized yellow shirt.

"You're still very cheerful. I'd have thought even you would be less excited today, Lulu."

"Huh? Why?" She looked curiously at Saburo's grin.

"After we're done with this, it doesn't matter the result, you'll disappear, won't you?" Saburo looked at the girl standing beside him, who looked mindful for a moment.

"I… I don't really exist anyway, right? My memories and Kururu's are the same… My personality… the way I react to everything… it just a result of Kururu's special gums." She had a sad smile on her face, but quickly laughed, beaming with her usual energy, "Even after this is done Kururu will still remember everything anyway!"

"Kururu will still remember everything you've done, eh?" Saburo smirked. He had to live with that hyper girl for several days, and Kururu wasn't losing anything with that deal. He didn't even have to worry about stepping in his pride to ask for help, considering how that other personality was doing most of the work. But… there was something he could do.

"What? Thinking about something?" Lulu wondered, her red eyes looking intently at Saburo.

"You know… as the mysterious 623, I have many female fans… But I haven't actually ever date or even kissed anyone."

"Eh?" Lulu stepped away from him, surprised. "You don't mean… don't mean…!" She furiously waved her hands around

"That's it!" Saburo playfully raised an arm, pointing his hand at her like a gun. "Bang! Besides, I need some compensation for these last few days. No problem, right? It's just a kiss…"

"But, but, but, but!"

"Just kidding." Saburo poked her forehead with a finger. Lulu blinked, cooling down afterwards.

"Well, this is it. See you tonight, Lulu." He raised his hand as he left, turning his face sideways to look at her again. She was uncharacteristically serious, looking silently at the clouds.

///

Keroro returned to the headquarters, heading to the infirmary to meet Giroro and the others. Giroro had left the bed, standing near the door, when it slid open. Arriving there, Keroro promptly told them the new information, excited.

"So, we already know everything! Let's just wait for tonight and drag Kururu back here!" The sergeant spoke excitedly, her face almost beaming.

"Really?" Giroro stared at her leader incredulously, forming a grin on her face. "I can barely wait to make that idiot return!"

"Aren't you two getting excited too easily?" Garuru's deep voice interrupted the two girls, who looked downwards to face the purple Keronian. "If Kururu revealed his position, he probably has already planned a move. This isn't a silly mistake."

"Eh… Either way, we've got your help, right, Lieutenant Garuru? So, there's nothing to worry about!" Keroro said excitedly, but her superior's serious stare quickly worried her.

"There's still no reason to make a move against Kururu, from my point of view. If he's attempting to conquer Pekopon by himself, there's no reason to move out, unless we're attacked first."

"What?" Giroro, surprised, stared at her brother. "You can't be serious? He's clearly disobeying orders from the platoon's leader!"

"He outranks the platoon's leader." Garuru replied coldly. The redhead just lowered her head, accepting his words.

"Sorry…" Giroro spoke atypically timidly.

"Hm… well…" Keroro seemed uncertain initially, but, after hesitating initially, she looked straight at Garuru's face, even though a few drops of cold sweat dropped through her face. "I'll call private Tamama and we'll go there later. If Kururu isn't doing anything weird, I don't see why she'd be acting alone and hiding herself."

Keroro immediately turned around and left the room, followed by Giroro. After the sliding door closed behind them, she leaned her back on the metallic wall outside and breathed heavily.

"Are you okay?" Giroro looked at her curiously.

"Gero... I… I thought Garuru was about to shoot me or something…" She jumped back on her feet afterwards, either having gotten over the fright or attempting to show that she had done it. "Well, anyway, there's nothing we can do right now. So, I'll be in my room for a while." She smiled while mindlessly walking away.

"Keroro…"

Inside the room, Garuru continuously looked at the closed door. "I'm not about to do your job for you Sergeant Keroro. You should be able to control your own platoon," He thought, "However, considering the one we're dealing with here… I guess sending some help wouldn't be out of order…"

///-

The gray cyborg stood next to a wooden wall in Dororo's home, looking at Koyuki. Although it was still early in the morning, she wore her black ninja garb, rather than a school uniform, standing next to the open door, ready to leave.

"Are you going to search for her, Koyuki?" He spoke slowly with his usual grave voice.

"I think… Dororo probably found Kururu..." The ninja said, checking 3 kunais held between the fingers of her right hand. She had a serious expression and tone, contrasting with her usual cheerful personality.

"If you're going to search for Dororo, I'm going too." Zoruru said, extending the claw from his mechanical arm.

"Do you still want to fight against him?" Koyuki wondered, curiously looking at Zoruru.

"My enemy is Zeroro, not that woman, Doro-"

"Dororo is Zeroro and you know that!" Koyuki interrupted him, yelling. Zoruru just stayed silent. "I don't know why you had such a grudge against Zeroro, but you've seen that there's no reason to keep it!"

Zoruru sweated slightly, unable to answer.

"Hmm… sorry." Koyuki apologized. "I'm just worried about Dororo." Koyuki broke the silence, apologizing. She had a small smile on her face. "So, let's search for her?"

"Fine."

"Let's go!" Koyuki yelled while leaping away through the door. Zoruru walked slowly initially, but soon rushed just as quickly as her.

///

After lunch break, Fuyuki stood almost alone in his classroom, standing close to a window and looking at the school's yard through it. His mind was elsewhere though… He was curious about Kururu's plan. In a way, he was looking forward to the show that night, caring little about classes.

"Hm…" A small noise, from a hesitant feminine voice, brought him back from his vague expectations. Nishizawa was still in the classroom, her face lowered, but sometimes raising up a little, giving short glances.

"Eh… Nishizawa… I'm sorry." Fuyuki apologized tensely. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but he had to do something to solve the situation that came up that day in the beach.

"What?" Momoka looked at him, her mouth open, her eyes trembling.

"I… I've always thought you were a great friend, but I don't think… I don't want… I don't know how to say this very well, but… if we could just remain as we were before… it'd be better that way."

Momoka ran towards him, grabbing Fuyuki's blazer. Her eyes seemed stronger and she attempted to show a confident smirk, although it was obviously breaking. "That's a joke, right? It's a joke, right? Fuyuki!"

"Fu…fuyu…" Tears dropped through her face. She lowered it again and immediately ran to outside of the classroom.

Tamama was outside, next to the door, she watched the crying Momoka running by her side. "Momochi…"

Tamama looked annoyed at Fuyuki, remembering the time saw him talking to the sergeant after the others had left the meeting room. Ever since she saw that, she had felt more irritated by Keroro than actually jealous and, watching that scene, she just felt even angrier. "Why are those two doing this?" Tamama silently asked herself as she lightly punched the wall.

"Momoka? Why is she…?" Chiruyo saw Momoka running past her in the corridor. The a group of girls next to her started laughing, but Chiruyo herself noticed that there was something wrong, but didn't want to pursue the matter, only making a small annotation in her diary.

///

Lulu Tsukishima, still in casual clothes, stood behind the dark blue curtains of a stage. She stood in the middle of crates, lights and a seemingly random assortment of various small objects. In the center of it all, there was a notebook lying on the wooden floor. Several red gems, each one about as big as her closed fists, were positioned around it, seemingly in a circular formation, connected to each other by black cables, and the one closest to the computer was connected to it, creating a spiral shape around it.

Lulu looked annoyed at those that little structure. "Cheh. I'm kind of limited by the resources of this planet, but this should work anyway." Her face was dark, without her usual curious eyes. "Is it already running out?" She crouched next to a suitcase on the floor, opening it. Only three of Kururu's special yellow gums remained there. "Ku, ku, ku… Either way, I guess she'll disappear tonight." Kururu thought.

"Keh. This plan isn't my style at all. However, it's the only way we're still getting acknowledged by the superiors of the Keronian army."

"You look tense… Kururu, there's no way you can go back to normal? Is that why you're doing this?" Saburo's head appeared from behind the curtain, it seemed that he had been spying her.

Kururu didn't answer. He just started munching one of the gums, quickly facing Saburo with a large smile. "My part is done! Now, we just need to wait for tonight!"

"Lulu again, eh?"

///

Inside the Nishizawa Mansion, Tamama and Paul looked worriedly at a large double door, locked from the other side. The well lit room, by both interior lights and the sun rays going through the open windows of that large corridor, somehow seemed to have a dark, cold atmosphere.

"So, this was the result…" The old butler understood the situation, even without having spoken with Momoka. There could be only one reason that would make her return from school in that state… He looked

"Momochi..."

"She's a Nishizawa." Ouka said, standing behind both Paul and Tamama, apparently uncaring about the situation of her daughter. "She'll stand up again, and win." However, her actual mind wasn't so certain.

"What are you saying? Go help your daughter right now!" A voice inside Ouka's head screamed desperately, but she just tried to silence it.

"This is just a silly teenager love. She'll get over it."

"But… what if you're wrong? What if she really loves him?"

"Then, she'll stand up and attempt to take him for herself, rather than just cry about it."

An oddly cheerful tone started playing out of nowhere. Tamama looked at her own jacket, realizing that it was her cell. She walked away from the door and answered the call, putting on a cheerful face. "Hello! Tamama, here!"

"Second class private Tamama?" The Sergeant's voice came from it, and Tamama's face instantly darkened.

"What is it?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"We know where Kururu will be tonight!"

"TAMAA?"

///

Hours later, after sunset, Keroro, Giroro and Tamama stood in a busy street, facing the glass doors of a large mall. They wore their standard uniforms, although Keroro and Giroro had two belts around their torso, two Keronian machineguns strapped to them. Although they didn't have anti-barriers, the Keronian weapons looked like toys due to their spherical extremities.

On top of the doors, there was a banner with Lulu's smiling face her presentation there would start in half an hour. Keroro's hands were cold. Would they really have to face Kururu? She didn't like that idea, but they had no choice.

"Keroro platoon… Onward!" The sergeant spoke determined. She took a step forward, and Giroro and Tamama followed her.

Standing outside, at the opposite side of the street, Fuyuki, from afar, silently followed those three. He sported a long sleeved white shirt and blue pants, mostly blending with the crowd. Natsumi stood beside him, already back in her salmon Keronian body, hidden from the other humans by an Anti-barrier.

"Let's go!" Natsumi said, going ahead of Fuyuki. He looked at her in surprise, but soon followed, running across the street, towards the mall's entrance.

Inside the large building, there was a second set of double doors right next to the entrance, before the actual store area. Most people, mainly teenagers, were just heading through them. Keroro followed the crowd in that direction, but stopped, alongside with the other two platoon members, when someone whistled right as she was about to cross the doorway. "Gero?" She stopped, looking at the right side of the entrance, Saburo was standing there, smirking, dressed in the same black clothes from before.

"The special guests have arrived, eh?"

Giroro glared at him, annoyed. "So, you're in this too? Expected, I guess. We should have tried to find you since the beginning. What are you and Kururu doing anyway?"

"Even with that expression, your face is still cute, Giro…" Saburo teased the corporal, who protested immediately.

"Shut up!"

His smirk faded, and he looked at the three former Keronians seriously. "Don't worry about it, you'll see soon… but, could you follow me to somewhere else? This isn't the correct entrance for you."

"Eh?" Keroro looked suspiciously at him. It was blatantly obvious they were planning something, but they had no idea what it was about. To follow or to not follow? Either way, as it was, it'd be just a guess. "AAAh! I have no idea!", Keroro mentally screamed. "Roger. We'll go with you."

They headed to outside of the mall, walking around it until they found themselves in the building's outer corner. There was an alley there, which, although not dark or dirty, seemed empty, Saburo entered there and Keroro's group followed him.

He faced the wall, and, wielding his pen, quickly drew a door there. The lines shone on the gray wall, and quickly a shinning portal appeared there. "This is our entrance, girls."

"Stop with that!" Giroro complained again, storming off through the passage and disappearing.

"Is this really secure?" Keroro wondered, looking frightened at the portal alongside.

"You're a coward, sergeant." Tamama looked annoyed at her so called leader. Thinking about it, why did she ever admire that useless person anyway? The younger girl crossed the portal, leaving only her leader behind with Kururu's partner. The two remaining ones just stood there, apparently without anyone wishing to move first.

"Very well, Kero, I'll go first…" Saburo smirked confidently and headed towards the door, but stopped right before entering. "Natsumi, Fuyuki, aren't you coming too?"

"What?" Keroro blinked in surprise as the salmon colored Keronian and her brother appeared from the building's corner.

"You saw us?" Fuyuki scratched his hair embarrassedly.

"Hm… eh… Come on, Fuyuki, if Saburo is in this too it can't be something bad!" Natsumi said, heading first, while her brother hesitantly followed her. Fuyuki looked at Keroro as he walked past her, but didn't say anything, going to the portal alongside Natsumi and Saburo.

The three entered there, leaving only Keroro behind. She looked around, making a frightened smile as she realized she had been left alone in some dark alley. "La-lady Mois? Are you hearing me?" She asked, placing a hand over her right ear.

"Yes, aun… I mean, uncle! You could say, still confused!" Mois' voice answered from a small green piece inside Keroro's ear.

"Eh… either way is fine! Hm… Can you open communication lines with the others?"

"Hm… negative. I can still detect Fuyuki's life signs from inside the building though, so they should be fine."

"Roger! I'll go." Keroro fearfully walked through the shinning door, which still was left open afterwards.

"So, is this the place?" A teenager with freckles on his face and short but wild hair, dressed in a sleeveless blue coat and matching wristbands and pants, entered in the alley, cautiously looking at the portal. A peculiar emblem, shaped like a water drop split vertically in yellow and orange halves, was on the left side of his chest.

Silently, two darkened silhouettes watched him from the top of the smaller building. Before he walked into the portal, they dropped down several stories, landing on the ground without problems, and barely making enough noise to alert him. The teen stopped, turning around to face them.

///

Momoka sit alone on her bed, lights out and windows closed, hugging a pillow, still in her school uniform.

"I'm tired of your attitude! Won't you move?" A voice inside her screamed.

"But… but…" Momoka, almost on tears, continued sitting still.

"If you're just going to cry, just step out of the way!"

"You saw… what Fuyuki said… you saw it… You even disappeared for hours!" The confused girl yelled loudly. She blinked, shamefully, covering her own mouth. "Fuyuki… he rejected us…"

"You're right… but… I've already thought about it."

"Thought about what…?"

"Why this happened." The other Momoka's voice seemed strangely confident, showing no signs of someone who had been hurt.

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? Fuyuki rejected you because he likes that stupid alien more than you."

"So… you think…. I have no… chance…" Momoka hugged the pillow tighter.

"WRONG! You idiot!"

"Eh?"

"Think about it! Fuyuki loves the occult, he loves mysterious events, right?"

"Ah… yes." Momoka nodded, just confused.

"So… realize it! Keroro is an ALIEN that has somehow been transformed into a HUMAN GIRL! Obviously, he would be interested on her! But he's probably just confused! We just need to stay by Fuyuki's side! Even if he doesn't love us enough right now, we'll make him fall for us!"

"Other me…"

"Stand up!"

///

The room that Giroro and the others saw after crossing the portal definitely wasn't something that could be made with Pekoponian technology. They stood on a large, shinning circular platform, a faint yellow light seemingly emerging from the floor and walls around them. It was easily as big as a stadium and there were barriers around it, walls about twice as tall as any of the humans there. Around it, looking above the walls, there was seemingly nothing, just a black emptiness with some faint traces of blue light.

"Wait right here." Saburo said as he walked forward, leaving the group behind, walking to the middle of the platform. Arriving there, he stopped. Behind that place, there wasn't a wall of light. Seemingly floating in the dark emptiness, the location where Lulu's show was going to be held was visible. Yellow and orange lights circled around the girl, the lights shinning on her glistening white skirt and top and yellow gloves and boots.

"What is this?" Natsumi wondered.

"A sub-space. It's a very common technology used in planets with overpopulation problems. You've seen this before, Natsumi." Giroro answered, staring at the mysterious boy who smirked confidently.

"Ah! You mean when the stupid frog tried to remodel our home! So, that's what it was…" Natsumi briefly remembered the time she arrived home, just to learn it had been turned into a problematically big castle, although the exterior hadn't changed at all.

"Eh… Why did you bring us here, lord Saburo?" Keroro asked politely, although she feared his answer.

"You can see that, right?" He raised his hand, pointing at the stage.

"Hiiii!" Lulu yelled enthusiastically, waving to the crowd, not showing any hesitation, "I'm happy everyone returned here once again! Anyway, I've been waiting for this moment!" The lights on the stage moved around creating, creating a spiral pattern on the stage. "Let's begin!"

Lulu started to sing the same song from the other day and the crowd cheered.

"Is this a joke? Did we come here to watch this stupid show?" Giroro wondered.

"What's the problem? Did you expect Saburo to help with some stupid invasion plan?" The little Keronian standing in the middle of the group protested. In response, Saburo smiled embarrassedly, removing his hat to scratch his hair for a second.

"Actually…"

"The audiece… the people there are weird!" Fuyuki shouted. Although Lulu was singing and dancing on stage, everyone else was just standing motionlessly. "Is this some kind of hypnosis?"

"You could call it that…" The older teen had a saddened expression on his face.

"This is an invasion plan, right, lord Saburo? A dangerous one, at that…" Keroro walked forward, standing in front of the group.

"Correct."

"What?" Natsumi stared at him, not believing what he had just said. The entire group became tense. "Are… are we… really going to fight?"

"No, we won't." Saburo replied calmly to Giroro's irritation. "As you are right now, you can't do anything. The moment you stepped into this space, we won. You won't leave this place before Kururu is done outside."

"I wonder about that…" Keroro grinned, she grabbed something from inside her jacket, revealing the Keroball. "Gero! Gero! Gero! Lord Saburo, but, with this, I'll just open a hole back to Earth with brute force!"

"Eh. I guess a battle was unavoidable. Dororo, come!" The long haired ninja walked past the group, who just looked at her with surprised stares. Had Dororo been standing beside them all along?

Dororo turned to face the group, showing empty, emotionless eyes.

"Dororo seems different from usual…" Tamama thought, "I… I can't feel her presence at all…"

"What's this about, Dororo? Aren't you the one always complaining about the invasion? Why are you helping Kururu?" Keroro protested, but stopped when she felt Fuyuki's hand on her shoulder.

"Sergeant… I don't think Dororo's normal right now…" Fuyuki said, looking at the ninja's blank eyes.

"You think this will be enough to stop us?" Giroro drew her two beam machineguns, aiming them at Saburo. "Open a portal to outside right now, if you don't want to be shot!"

"I think you're misunderstanding this…" Saburo said, but the corporal didn't even waiting, opening fire. Dororo answered swiftly like the wind, with a slice of her blade, both of Giroro's shots disappeared.

"What?" The redhead barely had time to blink. Dororo just vanished, reappearing like a blur in front of the Corporal, holding her sword next to the corporal's neck. The weapons that Giroro held fell on the floor, completely cut, although no one had seen that attack.

Saburo grinned. "The strength of an assassin comes from his ability of being unknown to the enemy. As Dororo is right now, her mind is empty, driven to a single objective. She has nearly no presence, and, as such, is fighting with full potential. None of you can beat this Dororo."

"Is… is Dororo really so much stronger than myself?" Giroro silently trembled. She had been completely defeated in a few seconds. She suddenly hopped backwards, as Tamama came from her left, attempting to punch her.

"Saved…. By… Tamama…" The corporal whimpered on the floor, looking ahead with a blank expression on her face.

The black haired girl smirked. "Only a weakling relies on weapons and shadows!" She inhaled air and quickly threw out a blast of yellow energy from her mouth, "Tamama Impact!"

Dororo threw her blade through the energy torrent, slicing it in half. Both Dororo and Tamama ran to the right, distancing themselves from the group.

"Chance!" Keroro yelled while running towards Saburo, leaving Fuyuki, Natsumi and Giroro behind. However, Mutsumi just smirked.

Behind them, on the stage, Lulu continued to sing. Slowly, a dark tint started to color the air around that room. A purple wind flew in a spiral pattern, centered on Lulu herself. "I can feel it… Everyone's emotions…"

Lulu stopped moving for a second as the wind flew into her, although she continued to sing. "I'll disappear soon. Even if the effects aren't close to running out, this kind of pressure probably will stop them… But, it was fun while it lasted!" She thought while taking a brief pause from singing the lyrics, letting the background music continue for a while.

///

In the Nishizawa mansion, inside the enormous control room, hundreds of eyes stared incredulously at the monitors in front of them, or at the large screen on the ceiling of the room. Paul stood in the highest position of that place, the control bridge, watching the screen tensely. "Is this some creation of the aliens?" The old butler thought, his tired eyes looking at the spiral clouds forming in the larger screen, above the city. "I wonder how Momoka is doing right now… But, there was nothing I could do just by standing in front of that locked door." However, a soaring thunder suddenly broke into that room…

"PAUL! What is that weird storm outside?"

"Mi… Miss Momoka?" Paul looked at the youngest Nishizawa, bursting angrily into that run, in surprise, but his face quickly softened. Seemingly she had already recovered. "I guess Mistress Ouka was correct, after all."

"What's up with that funny face? Spill it out!"

"I guess… it's a creation of over technology."

"You mean, Keroro and the others?" Momoka grabbed Paul's Blazer, grinning confidently.

"I can't-"

"Perfect! Prepare a powered suit, I'm going there right now!" She yelled excitedly, without even waiting for his answer.

"Yes, Miss Momoka!"

Meanwhile, a lone woman stood at the top of the Nishizawa's mansion ceiling. A fierce cold wind blew against her, but she didn't move at all, in spite of just wearing a light sleeveless Chinese dress. Ouka silently watched the storm spiraling over the city. A fierce power seemed to be gathering there.

"That might be an interesting challenge…" Ouka grinned as she observed the clouds converging and spinning around a single point of the city. However, before she left, she noticed a faint step, shaking the ceiling from afar. A normal person would never notice it, much less with a strong wind blowing, but she had surpassed the bounds of what humanity considered "normal" a long time ago.

Ouka turned around, a man in a heavy trench coat stood on the ceiling, seemingly waiting for her. Like her, he was visibly unaffected by the storm, just silently staring. He wore a brown coat and a similar colored hat, looking like a detective from a 70s serial, if it weren't for his face. Rather than human features, there was a metallic mask shaped like a human face with bright white eyes.

Ouka observed the stranger curiously. "So, you've finally decided to appear. Did you choose this moment because you don't want an interruption? It doesn't matter, I wouldn't want one either way. Very well, it's been a while since I've had a good opponent." She grinned, raising her fists forward while the silent man stood there.

///

In the bright arena floating over the black void, Tamama breathed heavily as she looked at Dororo, who stood silently in front of her, her sword raised, observing Tamama with cold eyes.

"Tamama Impact!" The girl in black clothes yelled, throwing out another energy blast through her mouth, hitting the ninja and engulfing her on an explosion.

"Tama? Dororo didn't move?" Tamama stared curiously at the smoke, quickly panicking, she dashed forward, barely dodging Dororo's blade, which still came close enough to tear the left sleeve of her jacket, leaving behind a cut on her shoulder.

"That hurt!" Tamama cried out. "Dororo is completely different from usual!" She thought. The blue figure appeared in front of her, solidifying just enough to kick her away, knocking her on the floor. The ninja vanished again right afterwards.

At the center of the arena, Keroro quickly ran towards Saburo, who just remained still. "Well," Saburo smirked, "You probably know these, Kero…" The teenager in dark clothes opened his arms, while 10 piece of paper sprouted seemingly out of nowhere, floating around him.

Keroro smirked while running forward. "Gero! I have a counter plan!"

"What?"

Keroro abruptly stopped, sliding on the floor a bit. She quickly stopped, rushing to the left.

"Heh. You think I'd let you pass through?" Saburo smirked. He pointed at her, and yelled, "Go, funnels!"

The piece of papers around him shone, transforming into gray funnel shaped objects, a small thrust coming from their larger base, while the smaller points resembled a gun's tip. They quickly flew towards the rushing Seargeant, surrounding her.

"Ge-Gero!" Keroro stopped running immediately, completely surrounded by the floating weapons. She froze in place while the weapons floated, remaining still around her.

"Why… why is Saburo doing this?" Natsumi looked at the grinning boy vacantly. "I've liked him for years… but, I guess… I never really knew him." She closed her hands into fists. "Even so… I will stop him!" The small Keronian ran ahead, going towards him.

"Natsumi…" Giroro, still sitting on the floor, opened her eyes. "Natsumi is going to fight even in that body…"

"Sis!" After a few moments of hesitation, Fuyuki attempted a run too, but stopped right afterwards.

"Stop!" He turned around, facing Giroro, who was standing upright. "I have a plan. Ignore Saburo and head towards the stage!"

Fuyuki looked hesitant. Everyone knew he was no good at fighting, running… or anything physical. Giroro noticed his worry and smirked, "Are you questioning my judgment? I know you can do this!"

Fuyuki looked uncertain at her, but nodded affirmatively. "Everyone is doing what they can."

"Now, run!" The redhead pushed him away. Immediately, she headed to where Keroro stood, still trapped by the funnels floating around her.

Meanwhile, the small Keronian stopped, looking upwards at her crush. "Saburo…"

"It's useless."

"Eh?" Natsumi's orange eyes trembled. "He really wants to do this… I guess… it should have been obvious…"

"You want to talk me out of this, right, Natsumi?" Saburo asked. A small glimmer of light appeared over the Keronian's eyes, just to be crushed when she noticed his heavy eyes. "Sorry, but, if you're trying to stop me, you're my enemy."

Natsumi looked at him hurtful for a moment. She… she wasn't close to him at all. Even after trying so much… it still felt like they lived in different worlds. She pressed forward, blindly throwing ahead a punch filled with frustrations, however, her fist hit an unmovable wall. A piece of paper floated in front of Natsumi's fist, projecting an orange hexagonal barrier.

"Sa-Saburo?" Nasumi glanced at him, behind the translucent wall. With a quick flip of his right wrist, the barrier advanced onward, pushing her back.

Keroro was lost in her own world after she was surrounded by the floating weapons. She looked fearfully at them while slowly walking one step forward, just to stop as soon as a pink beam hit the floor right in front of her. "Ge-Gero…" She looked pale, completely paralyzed.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Giroro yelled angrily running towards her.

"Gero?" Keroro stared in surprise as the corporal continued running forward into the area surrounded by funnels.

The mobile weapons turned to face Giroro, firing constantly towards her. Giroro just kept running, swiftly avoiding the blasts, until she rolled by Keroro's back. The green haired girl jumped forward, avoiding the attacks of the automatic guns. Seconds later, Giroro stopped abruptly. She turned around and in a second jumped to the left, avoiding the projectiles.

Keroro looked confusedly at the corporal, until she noticed that she held two weapons on her hand. "Those are my machin-" Her voice was cut as Giroro started firing back on the floating guns. One of them was hit by a yellow projectile and exploded, but most of them quickly burst through the area, avoiding her shots.

"These things are dangerous…" Giroro sweated.

"Ah… Understood!" Keroro nodded. She started running towards the stage visible outside of that arena, but quickly stopped again when a few of the floating weapons appeared in front of her. "Now, what…?" She gripped the Keroball, "Alright, I'll do this by myself!", and pressed a large white button. Suddenly, it lowered into the ball.

A brown rubber like substance spilled forth, quickly materializing into a wooden hammer. "Ge-…" Keroro gave a nervous smile as the hammer proceeded to hit her own face before disappearing into the Keroball. She was left gripping her own red face, not realizing that she had been completely surrounded again by the combat funnels.

Elsewhere, Tamama breathed heavily, she attempted to punch the blue ninja, but she just moved her head to the left. No unnecessary movement, no surprise, just a quick cold dodge.

"Dororo, snap o-!" Before she could even complete her sentence, Dororo kicked the younger girl's stomach, sending her to the floor. The ninja raised her small sword, ready to finish that battle. Emotionlessly, the ninja moved her blade towards the fallen girl.

"Stop!"

A man in a light blue coat suddenly jumped in front of Tamama, raising his army to block the ninja's blade. As the weapon hit him, his arm sparked. In an instant, the seemingly organic looking arm had been replaced by a white mechanical one, with a small round shield blocking the blade.

"Tama?" Tamama looked at the stranger curiously.

"Hey! Aren't you going to ask who I am?" He complained while throwing his arm to the side, forcing the ninja to take a step back.

"Who are you?" After a few moments of silence, the ninja asked.

"I'm a class A invader passing through, remember that!" The newcomer said enthusiastically, proceeding to scratch his own hair right afterwards, a big smile in his teenager face, "Heh! Finally! You can't just ignore that the hero has arrived, right?"

"That voice… Those clothes…" Tamama slowly got up staring wide eyed at her rescuer. "Are you… TARURU?"

Taruru attempted to look at the girl, but, before he could even fully move his head, he felt a blade piercing his shoulder. He hurriedly looked forward again, just to see himself getting kicked away, landing behind the girl he attempted to help. Dororo sliced empty air, leaving behind a trail of light, which quickly became a vertical energy blade, rushing through the air towards the still stunned alien.

The energy blade broke apart, sparks flying everywhere, while a small shadow moved to its path. Zoruru stood there, a metallic blade extending from his mechanical arm raised defensively.

He examined at the figure that stood before him. "Zer…Dororo?" Her presence seemed completely different. No feelings or needless thoughts… just, emptiness. Her eyes just had a blank stare. "Why… does this sight bother me so much?" The gray Keronian briefly wondered, while trying to clear his own thoughts. "I understand…"

Quickly, both assassins rushed towards each other, seemingly vanishing completely. Only the sound of their weapons clashing could still be heard as they continued to fight.

Saburo observed the newcomers. A small circular hole had been opened on a space close to the arena's now closed entrance, a faint green light emerged from it. "Keronian Assassin, eh?" He looked aside, Natsumi jumped towards him, moving her fist forward, just to be stopped by another one of Saburo's floating sheets, projecting a barrier.

"Not again!" Natsumi yelled. The barrier seemed to cry in pain, releasing light in all directions as her salmon colored fist got through it, ripping the sheet.

She landed next to him, and looked at him with pleading eyes again. "Saburo, I've won. Please, stop!"

"I don't think you've quite understood this, Natsumi." Saburo answered, pointing to the above with his left hand. Replying almost instantly, more pages emerged all around the arena, leaving their camouflage behind. "I never intended to lose this. You can't win."

Two ice shards flew towards him, getting blocked by two barriers right before they touched his chest. Saburo and Natsumi looked at the kunoichi in black clothes that appeared beside the salmon colored Keronian.

"You're pretty cheeky for some city boy, aren't you?" Koyuki said with a smirk, but quickly looked at him seriously. "I don't know what you're planning, but you've done something to Dororo! Stop everything right now!"

"I'll stop… as soon as Kururu is done with that out there." Saburo said, pointing at the stage. Although they stood far away from it, it was pretty clear that any kind of sow had already stopped. Lulu or Kururu just stood motionless on there, a dirty purple air circling around her.

"What is that?" Natsumi wondered, looking at the stage. Saburo raised his arms, more paper sheets flying around him as he stopped to look at it too.

"Kururu's final invasion weapon."

Natsumi was frightened by his words. It seemed like the more he spoke, the less she understood him. "Invasion weapon? If it's just that… Why isn't he working with the stupid frog?"

"Well," Saburo smiled, "She thought the others would just get in the way…" He had a smile on his face, but it faded out as he noticed a boy quickly approaching the stage. "Fuyuki…? There's nothing you can do."

The weak boy breathed heavily as he stopped running right at the edge of the arena, staring at the shinning wall. Fuyuki looked at his own fist hesitantly and punched it, but only got an aching hand. "This is just silly, after all…"

"Fuyuki…?" In spite of Giroro's help, Keroro still found herself surrounded by several funnels, unable to move without getting shot. She rehearsed a step forward, just to watch a beam flying right in front of her, exploding on the floor.

"Gero…" She looked at Fuyuki again, uncertain before looking at the Keroball on her hands. "Maybe… LORD FUYUKI!"

"Huh?" Noticing the yell, the teenager looked at the girl wearing the green jacket. She held the Keroball on her right hand, moved it back and quickly threw it towards Fuyuki.

"Press the button on the bottom!" Keroro yelled right before the funnels started firing around her again, surrounding her in small explosions.

"Nice move." Saburo grinned, raising his pen, but not drawing anything. "Well, this could be interesting."

"Huh?" Natsumi stared at him confused. "Aren't you helping Kururu?"

The black ball landed close to Fuyuki and rolled next to him. He rushed to it, picking up the so called ultimate weapon of the Keronian army. He looked worriedly at Keroro, but soon calmed down when he heard her voice again, yelling somewhere else. "Are you trying to kill me, Lord Saburo!"

"It's interesting… there are only a few buttons, but it has a really large number of functions…" Fuyuki thought for a moment, while raising the weapon towards the wall. "I guess… the will of the user also changes the effect?" He shook his own head, staring at the wall. "No time to for useless thoughts now."

On the stage, Kururu stood alone looking over a crowd of unconscious people. She could feel the power flowing into her body. Slowly, she was sensing the location around her itself, almost like she was starting to become it. She placed a hand on her forehead, it was starting to hurt, but she expected that. Everything seemed to be going on as planned.

The energy which initially was gathered from the emotions of the crowd in front of her started a chain reaction, a spiral of energy. That spiral quickly drew energy from the surroundings, not only emotions of other nearby people in the shopping area, but Earth itself. Clouds and wind danced around that city in a spiral pattern, and that spiral just became larger and larger. "This is not just a standard conquest weapon. When it is complete, the power I'll acquire will be basically unrivaled. A masterpiece certainly superior to the ancient Kiruru technology."

The loud roar of an explosion interrupted Kururu's thoughts. A lone girl descended from the hole in the ceiling. Momoka slowly floated down to ground level, wearing what was clearly a combat armor while staring angrily at the girl on the stage. The armor itself was made by a malleable metallic alloy, covering her chest, alongside metallic gloves and boots. Small wings extended from her back. Under the armor, she wore a black skin fitting outfit, leaving only her arms and face uncovered. Her left hand, rather than a standard glove, had a handcannon shaped like Tamama's head. She landed among the unconscious crowd, looking at the girl standing on the stage.

"You… Why are you here, Lulu?" Momoka yelled, "I thought I'd find Keroro!" She looked at the weird girl for a few seconds, quickly realizing the energy spiraling around her. "What are you anyway?"

She smirked. "You could call me… Kururu."

"You are Kururu…?" Momoka was just stunned for a moment, however… "This is not so bad… So, is this one of Keroro's plans? Where is she?"

"Eh. The leader has nothing to do with this. However… if you want to know where she is… try to get that from me. Ku, ku, ku…" The girl in yellow clothes giggled.

"Really?" Momoka smirked. "This will be easy then!" She raised her arm cannon, aiming it at the seemingly defenseless Kururu. "Alright, spit it out!"

"Heh. What about… no?" As soon as she heard the answer, Momoka fired a warning shot, aiming right beside Kururu. The projectile exploded mid air, right as it reached the stage's area, spreading smoke and debris in front of Kururu.

"What?" The young Nishizawa gasped as she saw her projectile blocked somehow. Before she even had time to react, a torrent of purple energy blew away the smoke, flying through the room. It hit Momoka like a brick wall, pushing her onto the room's opposite actual wall, before disappearing. Kururu stood on the stage, with her right hand raised, palm facing her opponent.

"This is… fun…" She smirked. The wind around her started converging to her hand, creating a small sphere of energy. "Let's try this again…"

Momoka still lied next to the wall when a section close to her, right in the middle of the room, fell apart. A blue light emanated from the hole, revealing its true nature. "A dimensional door?" Kururu looked at it amusedly, but soon held her head in pain again, closing her eyes. "I can control this… I know… it…"

She raised her head to see the one arriving. "Fuyuki…?"

Fuyuki walked through the portal, finally returning to Earth itself. He looked at Kururu, standing on the stage, but quickly noticed the hurt girl sitting on the ground next to him, leaning against the wall. She was clearly hurt, unable to get up.

"Nishizawa?"

"Fu-Fuyu- Aaaah!" Purple energy spiraled around Nishizawa, quickly solidifying around it, pressing and slowly crushing her while she screamed.

"Tsukishima, what are you doing?" Fuyuki yelled, but just got a giggle in response.

"Testing my master piece."

"You're hurting Nishizawa, stop it!" He screamed.

Kururu had a large sadistic smirk on her face, which would seem out of place even in her former Keronian body. "I'm really disappointed that it was you who got out of there. Ku, ku, ku… This won't be very interesting…"

///

The two assassins clashed against each other, Dororo's sword meeting the inverted claw on Zoruru's arm. They moved like ghosts around the shinning arena, disappearing again after that brief moment.

"Why are you starting at me like that?" Tamama complained, after Taruru recovered, only to not even attempt to help in the battle. Of course, she had been trying to track the movements of the two assassins, but failed completely.

"Hm… Sorry. There's just something about you… that… Ha! Ha! Where's the Keroro platoon anyway?" Taruru asked, scratching the light blue hair of his Pekopon suit. "Lieutenant Garuru told me to come here to assist them, but… although I can see some of their friends, they don't seem to be here. You know them, right, Pekoponian? Like Master Tamama?"

"Eh…" The young girl looked at him, startled. She pointed at the hairpin on her hair, which was shaped after Tamama's personal mark.

"Huh? Are you master Tamama's new slave? Hm… You seem cuter than that monster woman with 2 faces!"

"Could you stop mentioning that…" Her eyebrow twitched as she stared at him

Zoruru moved around quickly, while trying to track his opponent, when suddenly he felt a blade sliding through his metallic face. His red eye and his own senses had completely failed to notice Dororo's approach. As soon as he landed on the floor, he jumped again, trying to observe the entire area… And not surprisingly, Dororo seemed to be nowhere bellow, so… He turned around, noticing the long haired ninja above him, dropping with her sword.

"Got you." Zoruru said rotating his body in the air while raising his mechanical hand. However, right as he was about to hit her, he hesitated, removing the hand. Dororo vanished completely afterwards and Zoruru felt a strong blunt hit on his chest, throwing him to the floor at high speed.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I hurt her?" Zoruru furiously asked himself as his back crashed into the floor, cracking it.

Zoruru lied on the ground, unable to get up for a few seconds. Dororo stool before him, blade in hand, ready to strike, but… she just stood there, motionlessly. Her empty eyes were still there, but, seemingly, she had no intention of finishing the battle.

"Even in this state… Dororo hesitates?" Zoruru blinked.

"HYAAA!" Tamama yelled loudly as she ran towards the blue ninja, who just stood motionlessly staring at the gray Keronian, even as Tamama jumped and kicked her on the back of her head, sending her to floor, completely immobile.

"Victory!" She commemorated making a v-sign with her fingers, but quickly, stopped, after noticing Zoruru's glare.

"Who is that girl?" Taruru wondered.

At the center of the battleground, Saburo breathed heavily, sweating as he drew another orange barrier in front of him.

Natsumi looked at him cautiously. "You're starting to get tired, Saburo. Stop this!"

"Sorry," Saburo smirked, but soon that confidence broke, when he caught a glimpse of the stage again. Momoka was pushed against the wall by an energy wave coming from Kururu, who stood in the stage, with her hand raised. "That's not Kururu's style…"

"Eh?" Natsumi turned around too, looking at what was happened in the real world.

"We've lost." Saburo spoke with an uncharacteristic serious tone.

"What did you do to Dororo?" Koyuki asked angrily, raising a kunai.

"Doro should return to normal soon. The effects of that special gum should be close to running out… don't worry." Saburo smiled weakly while looking at Koyuki, changing his expression to a serious one when he looked at the concert's location again.

"Now, there's something else I must do." Using his pen, Saburo drew a spiral in the air.

"What is this?" Giroro looked in surprised as the funnels that floated around shone. They turned back into paper sheets and flew away, heading to Saburo.

Keroro knelt on the floor, dazed, "I'm saved…"

Saburo started running towards the arena, while the paper sheets flew in formatting, creating a large wall.

"What is this? Saburo!" Natsumi stared at the paper sheets as an orange barrier was created from them, blocking the part of the arena that approached the stage.

"Hm… I'm sorry for this, guys…" Saburo turned back to them, giving a quick grin.

///

"Stop it!" Fuyuki raised the Keroball with one hand, pointing it at Kururu while leaving a finger next to the top button, near the antenna.

Momoka cried in pain as the energy waves around her got progressively smaller.

"Ni… Nishizawa…!" Fuyuki glanced at her again, quickly looking angrily at Kururu. "Stop it right now!" He shouted, pressing the button on top of the Keroball. A white button on the front disappeared and the weapon released a large white beam from the hole, but it just dispersed as soon as it approached the stage.

"Exac-" Kururu's sentence was cut short, as she knelt on the stage, holding her own head in pain. The energy around Momoka dispersed, and she was left unconscious on the floor. Fuyuki looked worriedly at her, but decided to just run directly to where Kururu was. He walked around the people who lied unconscious on the floor, slowly approaching it… However, Kururu's red eyes opened. Although Fuyuki wasn't close enough to see, at that point, they had a distinct spiral pattern in their center.

"Consume… consume… I'll consume everything…" Kururu muttered while standing up again. Her hair had been twisted, curling on itself even more than before, creating several spiral patterns visible even from a distance. She inclined her face forwards, letting Lulu's glasses fall. The wind spiraling around her increased in speed and she raised both hands forward.

Purple fog surrounded both Fuyuki and Momoka and those two clouds shortly afterwards started circling, spinning around them. That time, the floor itself seemed to be raised slightly, spiraling alongside the wind around them. However, it wasn't broken, looking almost like a liquid.

"You… You…" Fuyuki lowered his own head, his fists trembling.

"Everything… will… everything… will… disappear." The person standing in front of Fuyuki grinned as she closed her hands, staring at Fuyuki with her red spiral eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Fuyuki spoke with a strangely imperative voice. Kururu's attention went to him, both staring directly into each other's eyes. Somehow, a cold feeling quickly spread through the girl's body. She hesitated, taking a step away, with trembling eyes. At that moment, the dirty winds spiraling around that room went out of control, losing their spiral form and flying in all directions. A gust blew Kururu from the stage, dropping the singer alongside the unconscious crowd bellow. The purple air quickly became a thick fog, covering almost the entire room.

Kururu initially just lied on the floor motionless. "What am I…" Her consciousness slowly returned, as she stood up, putting on her glasses again. The fog had dispersed and the room slowly became visible, now dominated by a complete silence.

"I lost control of that power and then…" She had a forced smirk on her face, "I guess this means I've failed, eh?"

A faint wind blew from behind her, she turned around, facing the left, just to see Fuyuki, standing there, still surrounded by some of that purple fog.

"Hm?" Kururu looked curiously at him, unconsciously shivering as he took a step forward. "Those eyes…" Her own eyes bulged in fright when the image that she had seen before returned to her. Cold chilling eyes that seemed almost like a black hole, almost ready to eat her soul.

"Why…" She took a step backwards, tripping on her own, while fearfully looking at him.

Fuyuki raised his hand forward, towards the frightened girl. The fog around him became a spiraling wind heading to it, quickly concentrating into the same energy that Kururu had used previously. The boy released it and the vortex quickly flew towards the Sergeant Major, until an orange barrier suddenly appeared in the way.

Kururu looked at it with surprise, but that didn't last even a second, soon, she grinned, "Idiot…" Saburo jumped behind the barrier, slicing the air with his pen and creating more and more of them. However, the barriers still broke one after another, until the blast reached him, hitting him in the chest, and pushing him backwards through the air. He was shoved against Kururu and both fell on the ground, beside each other. Before they even tried to stand up again, they heard a loud hit on the floor.

Kururu raised her head a bit, noticing Fuyuki lying on the floor, "The boy is out…"

"Are you okay?" Saburo asked, trying to smile in spite of a ripped shirt and slightly charred chest. Kururu lied on the ground without saying anything. She didn't like that situation at all. Her efforts were a failure, and she ended up even having to be saved...

"… Thanks." She said, looking away from Saburo while they both still lied on the floor.

"You actually said that? How rare…" Saburo smirked

///

Hours later, Fuyuki awakened. He looked around… apparently, he was on his own bed, back home. Although his body felt weaker than usual, everything had ended well.

"Fuyuki!" Natsumi, back in her human form, dressed up in her orange dress with black biker shorts, cheered up and hugged her brother as soon as he awakened.

Keroro jumped to his bed, kneeling next to it and crying like a little child, "I was worried about you, lord Fuyuki!". Momoka was in there too, standing by the bookstand, although she just smiled.

"What… What happened to Kururu?" Fuyuki asked as he remembered the last few moments before he lost consciousness… He couldn't remember what happened, but could still remember the anger that he felt.

"He returned, after all, and was strangely silent too." Natsumi said, smiling. "I think that after tonight he won't try anything that dangerous anytime soon."

Fuyuki's weak smile faded while he thought about those last events. He couldn't remember anything that happened after Kururu returned to normal…

///

"So… Kururu failed…" Garuru stood inside the Keroro platoon's empty meeting room. The lights were off, the only illumination came from the large monitor on the wall.

Tapping a white table that was left on the stage impatiently, Garuru had one other problem in mind. "Pururu… Where is she?" He turned around to face the monitor screen, its contents reflecting on his large yellow lens.

VITAL SIGNS OF KERORO PLATOON: NEGATIVE #1 THROUGH #5

AUTOMATIC COUNTDOWN INITIATED - 7 DAYS REMAINING

"Time is running out… and there has been no real progress, if everything goes on like this, they'll certainly be sent to this planet." Garuru silently looked at the monitor. "Sergeant Keroro… Can you still get yourself out of this mess?"

//////////////////////////////

Thanks for the reviews! I'm really sorry for taking so long with this chapter… For some reason, I always had some interruptions whenever I was writing this time, and just didn't have enough time. However, now, it's finally done.

Hopefully, next chapter will be done faster. The ending of this chapter might have been a bit too abrupt, but the next one still will cover some of the fallout of these events, and, of course, it'll have its own story too.


	16. Keroro, someday in the sun

CHAPTER 15

The battle against Kururu and Saburo had finished, but not everything had been resolved yet.

Dororo lied down on the shinning floor of the arena that floated over an endless void. Koyuki sit next to her, watching her unconscious friend. Zoruru stood next to them, with his usual unreadable eyes. Giroro stood nearby too, observing Dororo, weapons still in hand. Taruru and Tamama stood away from them, talking among themselves, while everyone else seemingly had left.

"Hm… so… Could you tell me what is happening here, Pekoponian?" Taruru, still in his human-like Pekopon suit, wondered, asked the girl dressed with a black jacket that stood next to him. "I mean, Garuru told me to come here to help the Keroro platoon, but… They're nowhere, right?" He smiled. "You've said that Kururu was there," he pointed at the stage, visible from that arena, seemingly floating in front of it. "But I didn't see him there, only a blond Pekoponian and the monster woman. So…"

"First!" Tamama said, raising her arm and pointing at Taruru's forehead, "Could you stop calling Momochi a monster woman?! It could cause me some problems! Second! If you still haven't noticed it…" She hesitated for a few seconds, but continued, "I'm… I'm private second class Tamama!"

"Wha-What?! What's up with this joke?! Taruru tried to laugh it off, but quickly stopped, when he noticed the serious expression of the girl facing him. "Y-You're master Tamama?"

The slender girl blushed, looking away from Taruru. "Lo-Look… There was an accident, and all the platoon members ended up like this!"

"What?" Taruru was stunned for a second, but soon burst out laughing.

"What- What's with that reaction?!" Tamama protested.

"How… How did this even happen?!" He said, in between bursts of laughter

"Stop it!" Tamama yelled frustrated.

"Anyway, Mas… Mast…" Taruru tried to speak but soon started laughing again, "No, I can't do it!"

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!" Tamama yelled furiously, punching Taruru right in the middle of his face. Although it was just a Pekopon suit, the red mark stayed there afterwards as he held his face in pain.

"Sorry… Sorry…" Taruru tried to hold back his laugher, in spite of the pain from that punch. "So, I guess the one on the floor there is… Lance corporal Dororo…?"

"Right." Tamama answered unenthusiastically.

"And that one with the red jacket-"

"That's corporal Giroro…" Tamama said, while Taruru yet again tried to hold back his laughter, even covering his mouth.

The eyes of the unconscious girls start twitching, her fingers slowly moving. "Dororo!" Koyuki leaned closer to her, looking worriedly at her friend.

Dororo's eyes opened… and just a quick glimpse of them was enough to calm down Koyuki. The cold emptiness wasn't there anymore in her eyes. "Dororo?" The younger ninja said, holding her friend's hand.

"Lady Koyuki…" Dororo spoke weakly, still awakening. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it, Dororo! It wasn't your fault!" She paused for a moment, looking at Dororo's expression. Her eyes seemed to tremble. Was she really feeling guilty for that just now? Or was she just tired? "Everything's finished now too!" Koyuki continued.

Dororo raised her head, sitting on the floor. "I guess you're right." She said, her usual unreadable expression returning to her face. An audible sigh came from close to them. They turned around, facing Zoruru, who seemed to be startled.

"Wha-What?!" The Keronian cyborg backed away from them surprised. He was used to being ignored, to stand in the shadows, yet those two had just noticed that heavy breath.

"Thanks, Zoruru." Dororo said softly.

"Dororo's right! You're helped us back there!" Koyuki talked cheerfully, wrapping her arms around the blue ninja while looking at Zoruru.

Took another step back, Zoruru just remaining in silence.

"Taru! Could it be that the Lance Corporal is embarrassed?!" Taruru joined the conversation, back to his real form, the light blue Keronian with a white hat and freckles on his face. "What have I missed? I was starting to think you were a robot or some-" The young adult Keronian was cut short, as Zoruru looked at him with a cold stare.

"I-I said nothing!" Taruru quickly retreated, trying to hide behind Tamama's legs.

"What are you doing?!" The young girl yelled angrily, staring at the blue Keronian behind her.

"Well, are you thinking about moving to this place?" Saburo joked loudly, standing near a shinning circle on the wall closest to the stage. He faced them all with a serious expression. "I'm sorry for what happened. I thought this event could be fun and it could even help your invasion… but," he sighed, quickly smiling sadly "I guess it didn't quite work out."

///

It was late at night, the lights were off, and Keroro was tired. She slowly climbed down the stairs to her room in the basement, with half closed eyes. She was still dressed in her uniform, although her hair wasn't tied back for once.

She held the door's knob and pushed the door to open it. As soon as she opened the door completely, the lights inside were turned on.

Standing in front of the green haired girl, in the middle of her room, there was a green Keronian with a yellow hat.

"Gero…?!" The girl was just stunned, looking at her old self standing across the room. The Keronian had a smug smile, his arms crossed behind his back.

"Foolish Pekoponian! If you think you can just ignore me, you're mistaken!" Two alien snakes with a light blue body, round heads and a single eye dropped from the ceiling. The girl took a step backwards, but moved too slowly, and soon they launched themselves against her, one of them tying itself up around her ankles, while the other wrapped around her chest.

She fell to the floor in panic, "What are you?! The Copy Robot again?!"

"Copy Robot?!" The confident Keronian place his hand above the yellow Keron star on his belly. "I'm from the 58th planet of the Gamma system, the leader of the space invasion army special tactics platoon, Sergeant Keroro!"

"I'm… I'm Keroro!" The girl cried out, still tied.

"Silence!" The Keronian ordered. The room's lights were turned off, leaving that Keroro with a phantasmagoric figure, a black body with shinning white eyes. Soon, the four other Keronian platoon members emerged from the darkness, standing around the captured girl. Giroro, with his eternal scowl, Tamama, his wide empty eyes hiding his childish appearance, Kururu, his glasses reflecting the same ethereal light, and Dororo, gazing silently amidst that darkness, all stood her, looking down at the human girl.

Right afterwards, the five aliens started a resonance. "Gero, Gero, Gero!" "Tama, Tama, Tama!" "Giro! Giro! Giro!" "Kuru! Kuru! Kuru!" "Doro! Doro! Doro!" They cried out in unison

"What… is this…?" The girl lying on the floor uncomfortably wondered as her vision slowly darkened… The resonance of the five alien frogs didn't take long to disappear either… She was under completely silence.

Keroro opened her eyes. She was lying on her bed, under the green blanket. She quickly threw it away, standing up, nervously sweating, but calmed down in a few seconds. "It was just a dream…" She sighed, sitting up. Her hair wasn't tied up, like in the dream, although the Keron Star lied next to the bed, unused by anyone, and, rather than the uniform, she wore green pajamas pants and shirt. She glanced at yellow star on the floor and at her slim hands. "I'm… I'm still the leader of the special tactics platoon, right? I'm still Sergeant Keroro, right?"

Keroro held a long mesh of hair that fell on the side of her face with her left hand and looked at it. Was Giroro right?

"Aaah!" She yelled moving her fists to the bed in frustration. "Forget it! I just shouldn't have removed the Keron Star when I went to sleep!"

She picked up the yellow star, looking at it thoughtfully for a few seconds. Giroro was wrong. She'd still show her! "Well… one day…" Keroro yawned while holding the Keron Star. She placed it on the back of her head and it quickly shone alongside her hair, for a moment, the dark room was illuminated again, boxes of Gunpla visibly around the sergeant…

After a few seconds, the light vanished, and Keroro dropped on the bed, with her hair tied on a ponytail by the star shaped bow. "I guess… I'll just sleep like this…" she muttered while closing her eyes.

///

Tamama opened the large doors to her room, her eyes beaming when she saw her large bed. Soon, she jumped there,ing towards it, quickly jumping there, hugging the bed's mattress, lying there with a big smile. "Ahh… It's so good to be home…"

"What a large room, eh, master?" Taruru entered in the room right afterwards, looking at it curiously.

The room seemed better furnished than Tamama's older one, with large wooden closets and a large mirror next to the left wall, beside the bed. The opposite side had a white refrigerator and two smaller black wooden doors, while the last wall was mostly covered by large white curtains.

Taruru started walking towards the smaller doors, but a black jacket was thrown on top of him. He quickly removed it, looking back at the curious girl with a mischievous smile.

"Hey, master, you know that Pekoponian women are actually quite valued around the universe, right?"

"Eh? Hm… I guess that's right… Kururu was always attempting to sell things based on Nachi…" Tamama's face darkened afterwards, "and that woman…!"

"Ha! Ha! Anyway, master…" Taruru talked while walking to the bed. "I've never seen very well a Pekoponian woman, up close so could you… let me check out your body? I mean, that's not really your body, right? So, there's no problem!"

Tamama's eyebrow twitched while she stared at the blue Keronian walking towards her. "GO AWAY PERVERT BRAT!"

Seconds later, a blue Keronian flew out of the room, forcing the doors open and crashing on the wall opposite to it.

///KeroGirls – 15: Keroro, someday in the sun. Yes, sir!—

"DATE?!"

Early in the morning, one girl broke the peaceful atmosphere with a violent outburst. Natsumi, sporting a blue skirt and yellow shirt, stared at the green haired girl wearing a pink apron, who was busy washing the plates from breakfast in the kitchen, before quickly looking at her brother, who was still dressed in a beat green shirt, sitting by the table.

The redhead pointed accusatively at the green haired girl. "I knew if you stayed like this you'd make everyone go crazy!"

"Eh… Sis… no need for this kind of…." Fuyuki's weak words were interrupted by his sister slamming her hands against the table.

"Are you an idiot, Fuyuki?!" Natsumi yelled, while pointing at the alien girl again. "That's the stupid frog! Have you forgotten already?!"

"I know that!" Fuyuki answered, abandoning his calm expression and staring back, straight into his sister's eyes. "She's the sergeant! That's why… That's why…"

Keroro stopped on her tracks, turning around to look at Fuyuki, confused.

"Hm…" Fuyuki looked at her timidly, quickly holding Natsumi's hand. "Come here!" He said, leaving the kitchen and walking upstairs alongside his sister.

"Gero?" The green haired girl was left behind, looking confused at the closed door.

"What is it, Fuyuki?!" Natsumi inquired, looking at her younger brother, who seemed to shrink while trying to gather strength to speak.

"I… like her… That girl down there might actually be the sergeant, but… I like her as a girl!"

Natsumi just looked irritated at him, "So… you think the stupid frog looks cute like that? Is that it?"

"That's not it!"

The older Hinata sibling pointed at Fuyuki's face, "That is it! What are you going to do whenever the stupid frog returns to normal? Eh? Have you thought about it?"

"But… But…" Fuyuki closed his hands. "And… What if she doesn't return to normal!?"

"Huh?"

"Kururu usually would already have fixed everything by now! But, soon they'll be an entire month like this! And… the Keronian army…"

"Keronian army?" Natsumi looked at him curiously.

"Hah, forget it." Fuyuki retracted his slip, and Natsumi didn't show any interest in pursuing that matter any further.

However, Natsumi crossed her arms, not impressed. "Anyway, a best friend is different from a girlfriend, you know? Even if the stupid frog looks like a girl now-"

"I… I know that!" Fuyuki interrupted her, stopping for a second, while both looked surprised at each other. "But… Ever since the sergeant became like that… She doesn't only look like a girl! I've felt… we were just becoming more distant from each other!" Fuyuki closed his hands, frustrated. He raised his head, with a sad smile "It's weird, right? She's a human… but still… I know that if I go ahead with this, things will be different, but…"

"Fuyuki…" Natsumi's anger faded. She wasn't sure about how she should react to that. It's not like she had much authority to speak about such matters… and, of course, their mother had actually teased them about it, so she probably wouldn't oppose either.

"Besides…" Fuyuki smiled, blushing, "She's pretty cute… and funny… and she always seems so…"

"STOP!" Natsumi raised her left hand in protest. "I've already heard enough. I get it. Go on!" She glanced sideways from her brother, looking at him from the edge of her eyes, "But… this doesn't mean I like it."

Fuyuki sighed, smiling easened. One problem out of the way…

///

Corporal Giroro walked through the open mouth of the giant metallic version of Kururu's Keronian head, the entrance to her personal space. She adjusted the belt that ran through her red jacket while doing so, silently looking at the person sitting on a chair, turned to several computer screens.

"Ku, ku, ku…" The chair turned around, Kururu smirking confidently, without showing a single dent on her attitude. She wore her standard yellow uniform, with the her old thick glasses covering her eyes and the same orange hat.

"Hmph. You've already recovered?" Giroro crossed her arms, looking at the

"So, what do you want?" Kururu raised her left hand, leaving it next to her mouth.

"Two questions, although I already expect a bad answer for one of them."

"Our bodies, right? Recovering them is still possible, but not in the near future. There's no way I can finish something before this countdown ends." Kururu talked with a teasing voice, almost like she enjoyed giving that news.

"Private second class Tororo said he'll have something ready soon. Are you really going to let yourself be beaten by him?" Giroro challenged the sergeant major, who just grinned.

"Do you really think he can do it? Ku, ku, ku… Well, if you want to be his guinea-pig, go ahead."

Giroro greeted her teeth, annoyed by Kururu's attitude. "I still have another question. When you used that weapon on Natsumi, it initially changed her personality, do you remember that?" Giroro paused for a moment, while Kururu's glasses shined. "Well… is that… still in effect?" She talked slowly, embarrassed.

"Ku, ku, ku… What, is there something bothering you? Anyway, no. It isn't in effect."

"But-"

"The weapon was damaged that time, after all. The brainwashing function was lost. However, it still retained some basic programming related to the transformation."

"Basic programming?"

"Haven't you ever noticed it? We all could instantly move in these human bodies, even though their height and structure is different from out own. Some time ago, when you were turned into a small puppy…" Giroro cringed when Kururu mentioned those events, she'd prefer to just forget them, "Don't you remember how you instantly was able to walk as a four legged creature? It's the same concept here. The transformation changes our mind just enough to allow us to use these bodies as our natural ones."

"Some weird feelings I've had… they're due to this transformation, right?!"

"Who knows."

"Can… Can you at least make my mind go back to the way it was before?!" Giroro walked forward, grabbing Kururu's chair and looking at her with trembling eyes.

"Here." Kururu smiled as a black platform popped up from the floor, with 5 gums, green, black, red, yellow and blue.

"These are…"

"Fruits of a Chikururu Adams. Each one has the personality of one of our platoon members, from before these events started. If you get your own, you'd revert to exactly the way you were before, even though you'd continue in this body."

Giroro picked up the red gum, staring at it intently.

"However, think about it a little…" Kururu said, standing up. Her hand slid through the lateral strand of Giroro's red hair that was tied by the skull hairpin. "Currently, you don't really hate this, do you? Even if your memories say that you shouldn't… you still take care of this body, even keeping the hairpin that received with the transformation."

"This is…" Giroro hesitated, looking away from Kururu, looking frustrated at the floor, "this is what I'm trying to stop! I shouldn't feel likes this! This isn't myself!"

"Old man… or, rather… little girl, people change, you know?" Kururu spoke with an odd voice tone, startling Giroro, who looked at the gum once more, her hands trembling. "They aren't static figures, unlike that bubblegum… But, if you think it can help you… no problem! Take it!"

Giroro greeted her teeth, closing her hand. After several seconds standing still, she placed the gum alongside the others, leaving it there. She audibly sighed right afterwards.

The redhead silently left the room, the white teeth of the mechanical Kururu closed as she stepped through the doorway. "I guess… this was the better choice…" She looked forward uncertainly, "Natsumi…"

Giroro removed the gray belt strapped diagonally across her chest. She held it with her left hand in front of her, opening the small gray pocked with her right one. That picture was still important, right? She thought, right before finally looking at it again…

"AAHH?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Giroro yelled furiously. She was breathing heavily, angrily glaring at the picture in her belt… Rather than the old Natsumi picture… There was a picture of a young girl in a red sailor shirt smiling alongside an average young man.

"KURURU, did you do something?!" Giroro turned back, punching the metallic teeth. She received no answer. However, in that silence… she remembered what had actually happened.

"Wait… this… this…"

Several days before, while she was controlled by the Jygun… Giroro had taken a picture alongside Yoshiokadaira. The young girl, dressed in a red sailor shirt and similarly colored shorts looked at the picture, smiling. "This might be just fine."

"Hm..." She removed her large belt, opening the small compartment in the middle. She looked annoyed at the picture there. "Sorry, kitty," she thought, briefly reminiscing that the white cat somehow had gotten that picture for her, "But I can't stand this thing anymore." The redhead said, dropping Natsumi's picture in the middle of the street, and replacing it with the picture she had just taken with Yoshiokadaira.

"Now, much better!" She said, smiling as she closed the belt's pocket.

Giroro, in the present, stared at that picture… silently, a broken smile quickly was drawn by her lips, her hands trembling as she held her belt, "KEEROORROOO!"

Huh…. What's up with that reaction, Giroro?" The other redhead was standing right before Giroro, near the dirty metallic gate that was the entrance to Kururu's basement.

"Na-Natsumi?!" Giroro was surprised for a moment, but soon just lowered her head, "So-sorry."

"Eh?"

"I… I…" Giroro tried to speak, but was unable to, just sighing. "I'm sorry." Giroro said while walking past her.

"What was that about?" Natsumi glanced at her curiously, but soon faced Kururu's lab, with trembling eyes. "Anyway… What will he answer?"

///

Tamama stood in the middle of a spacious wooden room looking forwards intently. Large open windows around that dojo showed trees and a large green field, however, that fighter didn't even notice them. She wore a one piece black suit that covered just as much as her usual shirt and shorts, as well as a white embroidered sleeveless vest, with white borders crossing in the middle of her chest to draw the shape of her own personal mark. Small black shoes and metallic gloves covered her feet and hands, with a thick metallic ring around her wrists.

Standing across the room, Momoka glared at her with intense eyes. She sported an outfit that resembled the one her mother usually wore, a pink Chinese dress, with a cut higher than usual. Momoka's qipao also sported a black, upside down peach emblem. Under the dress, she sported black biker shorts, covering her until right above her ankles. Her hair was tied back in double buns with small pink ribbons. Her shoes and gloves were similar to Tamama's, completing the outfit.

Momoka snickered, clenching her fists, "Heh. I'm pretty annoyed after what happened yesterday, a punching bag will be useful to vent off a little!"

"Don't think I'll go easy!" Tamama answered, raising her hands to a fighting stance.

"Eh…? What is this, master Tamama?" Taruru stood by a large open sliding door, the room's entrance. Behind him, there was one of the cold corridors of the Nishizawa mansion, contrasting heavily with that wooden room. The teal Keronian grinned. "Reduced to sparring with that monster girl that I finished off in seconds last time?"

Both Tamama and Momoka glared at him instantly. "You stupid dwarf! Want to try again?!" The Nishizawa heir protested, looking angrily at the smug Keronian.

"No need for that." Tamama smiled evilly, staring maniacally at Taruru. She walked up to the entrance, crouching next to him.

"Huh… what is it, master?"

"Why don't you try facing my current master?" Tamama whispered, the same expression still on her face.

"Wha-What? And… who is that?" Taruru looked confused at her. Momoka crossed her arms, answering bluntly. "My mother."

Taruru was surprised for a second, but soon his confidence returned. "HA? Another Pekoponian woman? Not cool, master! Have you fallen that-"

"What is this loud imp?" A strong female voiced echoed from the corridor, blowing alongside a cold wind. Tamama and Momoka smirked, staring intently at the Keronian.

Taruru weakened, taking a step back. There was something unnerving about their gaze. He turned around, facing the source of that voice. Ouka slowly walked towards him, dressed in her usual violet qipao.

"Taru…? Eh…?" Taruru looked at the Pekoponian woman in astonishment. There was something… weird about her. She was tall and had a presence unlike anything he had seen before. "This is… A Pekopian… Woman?!" The teal Keronian sweated worringly.

"Hi, master!" Tamama smiled with her cutest face, bowing respectfully to Ouka, She pointed at Taruru's head, still wearing that smile, "Taruru is a friend of mine, and he was really looking forward to challenging you!"

"Really? I hope this won't be a waste of time…" The frightful woman clenched her first, looking at the small alien, who was almost shacking.

"Wait! Wait!" He raised his hands defensively. "If I use that… there's no way I can lose." Taruru thought, "Alright! It's show time!"

A bright light enveloped the small Keronian, slowly growing until it achieve a human form. The light vanished, revealing a seemingly human teenager with a blue coat, rather than the small Keronian. "Heh. This not only changes my appearance, it's actually a cybernetic suit that amplifies my abilities! There's no way I'm going to lose!"

However, in spite of attempting to burn with confidence, a cold wind still blew… He still was shorter than her, and sweated slightly, looking at her strangely cold glare.

"So… Shall we begin?" Ouka wondered, not even waiting for an answer before rushing towards him in an impressive speed, blurring through the air. Taruru attempted to counter attack, punching her lowered head, but his hand just passed through her blurry trail.

"Wait?! What?!" Taruru looked around desperately. She had completely disappeared. Suddenly, he felt a huge impact on his stomach. Ouka reappeared, her right foot buried into him.

"You're 1000 years too early… no, you'll never defeat me like this." Before Taruru could even notice what was happening, Ouka launched an uncountable number of kicks, hitting his heat, arms, legs and chest constantly, while Taruru somehow just stood in place, in spite of the force of the attacks. A last kick though, directly to his chin, sent him flying, crashing through a wooden wall.

"Hmph. Isn't there a single one of these frogs that isn't worthless?" Ouka wondered, looking at the hole left by her attack.

"She's… strong… too… strong…" Taruru muttered, his Pekopon suit all scratched up. Soon, he stayed silent, falling unconscious from the pain.

///

In the mountains, close to the Nishizawa residence, Dororo kneeled down next to a white flower, sprinkling it with a watering can. She was in the middle of a forest, with bushes and trees everywhere, and, yet, that white flower seemed strangely out of place.

Rather than her usual ninja garb, she wore short blue overalls, leaving most of her legs uncovered, and a white shirt, alongside gray boots and gloves, and a straw hat. Her neck was covered by a gray scarf, and her mouth was hidden by her usual gray ninja mask, but even so, it was obvious to anyone watching her that she was in peace at that moment, with a clear smile.

"Right now, she's completely open…" Zoruru muttered. The gray Keronian stood behind some nearby bushes, next to a large tree, silently observing her. Although he was just looking from afar, somehow, he felt warmer.

"How could a person like that even be an assassin?" The Keronian cyborg pondered, "Has she changed due to this… transformation?" He muttered.

"Wrong!"

Zoruru looked beside him, startled. Koyuki was standing right by his side… upside down, dressed in a large green jacket and small blue shorts. Her legs apparently were supporting her body on a branch of the nearby tree.

"Ever since I met Dororo, he was always like this." The younger ninja said with her usual feline smile. "Loving this planet, and protecting even the smallest life. He was an alien, but quickly became one of my two best friends back in the ninja village."

"Why was someone like that chosen to be the number one assassin?" Zoruru silently wondered. Koyuki glanced at him, noticing that he still had his vision fixated on Dororo.

"Heh! Heh! Dororo, she's beautiful like this, right?"

"Hu-" Zoruru looked at Koyuki in surprise, his red eye trembling. "That… This is such foolishness. When will this situation end?" He said, his voice returning to its usually cold tone.

"Lady Koyuki? Lance Corporal Zoruru? What are you doing over there?" Dororo girl had walked up to the nearby tree, curiously looking at both.

"Nothing!" Zoruru answered rudely, jumping to disappear among the leaves of the trees above.

"Huh? What's his problem?" Dororo kept looking up, just confused by his actions.

"Heh, heh!" Koyuki giggled.

"Did something happen to him?"

Koyuki dropped from the tree branch, spinning on the air quickly just to land on the ground flawlessly. "Don't worry! He'll return for sure!"

"Nin?" Dororo blinked, confused.

///

Giroro sit inside her tent, looking at that cursed picture that she had found in her belt. She still had her memories of that event, but even thinking about it was frustrating. "Why couldn't those memories have gone away?" She sighed.

"If myself from one month ago saw this picture, I'd think nothing much of it. Just a cute Pekoponian girl…"

"I guess… I'd like to see her smiling like this, rather than carrying a scowl, but… This isn't a Pekoponian girl, this is myself!"

The corporal punched the grass to her left, angry. "Why can't things just go back to the way they were before?!"

She sighed, sitting still for a few seconds. She just had to remove those foolish thoughts from her head. She opened a nearby crate, which had piece of white cloth inside and picked it up, alongside a gray machinegun that was on the ground close to her. She started polishing it with slow movements, but they slowly became faster and faster, with her hand moving like a blur along it until the weapon fell in pieces.

"Aaah! I can't focus with this on my head!" She protested, dropping the weapons.

///

Hours later, Fuyuki and Natsumi had left to school, while Keroro stayed home finishing things up. After finishing her assigned work, she went back to her room.

"Ah… I'm finished…" Keroro opened the door to her room and went in it. She walked with half closed eyes, satisfied to get a break from the chores. She looked at the metallic shelf on the corner of the room, with several plastic models lined up there.

"Hm… where is that new one?" Her eyes quickly scanned through the messed up pile of black boxes that lied by the shelf. "Eh… it'll take a while to find it…" She said, looking at them unenthusiastically,

"Po-yo! Po-yo! Po-yo! Po-yo…!"

"Gero?" Keroro turned around. A small circular hole had been opened in the center of the room, a dimensional doorway, and a girl wearing a blue skirt and curiously round shoes slowly descended from it, slowly spinning around.

After a few seconds she landed in the center of the room, as expected, it was Poyon, a space policewoman. She looked mostly human, if it weren't for the two thin antennas with yellow balls on their edges sticking out of her hair. Her hair was long and straight, but almost solid somehow, wrapping around her shoulders without touching them. She had an youthful face and charisma, and her eyes had an odd mix of blue and green, almost sea colored. She wore the standard uniform of the female officers, clothes that would be considered quite peculiar on Earth. A small blue skirt with thick yellow edges, blue shoes with rounded edges, white gloves and a small blazer that didn't even cover her entire chest, with a dark blue necktie sticking out.

"Space Policewoman, Poyon!" She announced with a large smile, holding a curiously round gun with her hands.

"What's up with that flashy entrance?" Keroro silently muttered.

Poyon's smile quickly faded when she noticed who was standing before her. She had expected a green Keronian, not an unknown Pekoponian. "Poyo? Did I get the wrong place? Isn't this Sergeant Keroro's room?"

"Ge-? Ah, ok. This is Keroro's room." The green haired girl replied after a small hesitation. "So… what are you doing here?"

"Poyo! I didn't want to end up meeting another Pekoponian needlessly! I hope the superiors won't complain!" Poyo talked to herself, completely ignoring the girl standing in front of her.

"If you know sergeant Keroro, you can probably help me. Have you seen this Keronian?" Poyon placed her left hand on her skirt, reaching for a pocket that seemingly wasn't there before, from it, she pulled a picture, which she was quick to show, almost slapping it on Keroro's face.

"Gero?" It was the picture of the face of a green Keronian with round black eyes like Keroro's. However, he had an uncommon short black hair, rather than the usual military helmet, and sideburns, alongside a badly cut beard. "Jo-Joriri?!"

The policewoman placed her hands on Keroro's shoulder, smiling happily. "You know him, poyo?! Could you tell me where he's right now?"

"Huh, wait! I just said that I knew him. I don't know where he's right now."

"Aauu.." Poyon moaned, lowering her shoulders in disappointment "I really need to find him…"

"Gero… why? Did he do something bad?"

"You can bet he did!" Pyon suddenly fired up, hitting her fists against each other, as she stared at shorter girl, "He used a transformation weapon that uses forbidden technology! It's a law of the space police that transformations device shouldn't be able to change every single identification signature, but he apparently has a device that can do that! He even used on Urere, the professional invader and turned him into a Pekoponian girl!"

"Gero?!" Keroro looked at her in terror. That stupid weapon, besides all the other problems it had caused also was against the laws of the space police?! "Did she come here because she knows that the weapon is actually mine?!" Keroro froze in place.

"Huh? Is there some problem?"

"Ah…eh… You wouldn't happen to be looking for sergeant Keroro too, right?" Keroro tried to smile, but it just came off broken.

"I just wanted his help, poyo..." The policewoman said, looking aside annoyed.

"Ge… Gero! Gero! Gero! Ah, is it just that?" Keroro smiled, "Well, if I see sergeant Keroro, I'll tell him about it. I'll be busy later today, so I can't really go searching for him."

"Hmph…" Poyon crossed her arms, irritated. "You're a human, right? You shouldn't know about aliens and stuff, poyo! If you don't help me, I'll erase your memories!"

"Ge-Gero?!" Keroro froze again, hurriedly considering the situation. "What would even happen if she erased my memories of aliens?! I AM an alien! No! No! No! Keroro, you can't let this happen… but… what about Fuyuki? And I was actually looking forward to it too! Wait! Wait! I can still turn this around! Yes, I can!"

"Huh, are you fine, poyo?"

"Yes, sir, I'll help you!" Keroro saluted the policewoman, having gotten an idea…

"Poyo?" Poyon inclined her head to the left slightly, confused by the girl's reaction.

///

Giroro sighed. She stood in front of a closed sliding door in one of the underground base's metallic corridors. She stepped forward as the door divided itself into two pieces, sliding into the walls as soon as her presence was detected.

Behind it, there was a vast room, with a large number of clothes spread in several rows of hangers. "I wonder if there's anything like those clothes in here…" Giroro thought as she entered into the room.

"Wait! Why… am I even doing this?" She asked herself as the door closed behind her. She walked towards the rolls of clothes, cautiously inspecting them. She hadn't gone down there much after realizing that most of the clothes there were rather girlish, just taking a few of the more gender neutral ones to her tent the day they had arrived.

"Hm… well… that idiot has given nor orders for today, so… I guess there's no problem… It's not like anyone will pass by here." Giroro looked uncertain, her eyes trembling as she walked forward.

///

After class ended, Fuyuki headed to the Occult Club, as usual. He thought Nishizawa probably wouldn't be there, but even so went on in his routine.

Of course, he had really underestimated Momoka's persistence. As soon as he opened to front door to the classroom reserved for the club's reunions, he saw the blue haired girl sitting on the front row.

"Ni-shizawa?"

"Fuyuki, I was waiting!" She smiled like nothing had happened before. Fuyuki had told her that he'd prefer if they could continue like before, but he knew that would be hard. Yet, there she was, sitting on her chair like nothing had happened. Tamama was sitting right behind her, with her usual seemingly innocent smile.

"Di-Did you two really come for the club's meeting?"

"Of course!" Momoka smiled innocently. Or, at least, that's the appearance she wanted to put on. Inside her, an angry voice was silently scheming. "Just wait, Fuyuki. I've already waited long enough, I can wait more. There's no way I'll let that stupid alien take you away from me!"

///

Kururu sit on her usual chair, observing the main monitor of her computer, quickly scrolling through different windows. For a moment, the screen stopped on a block of text and she lowered her head, but she quickly raised it again. She sighed, pushing herself against her chair.

"I'm still tired from yesterday… Tsk, such an annoying plan. I still got the Spiral stones, so it wasn't such a waste," Kururu glanced at a white suitcase that lied on the floor, next to the computer central, "But, still… Under usual circumstances, I should have been able to control myself, even under that pressure…" The teenager sitting in front of the large computer terminal sighed, but, soon afterwards, she had a dark smirk.

"16 years old? 15? 14? I'm not sure what would be my biological age right now, but it's obvious that I'm a teenager. A teenager of a completely different species. Reduced age, different gender, different species. And I didn't even take any of that into account before using something that would warp my personality even further…" She snickered, looking at a blue window on the computer screen, "Ku, ku, ku, was that another sign of immaturity?"

Kururu pressed a button on the keyboard, and a new window appeared, showing a classroom. The students, all around 14 years old, sit on their chairs wearing green blazers with gray pants or skirts. The camera quickly approached a black haired one, Fuyuki.

"Kuh. The leader had told me about how the Hinata boy was pretty different when angry, but I never bothered to take that seriously, even though I had seen it a few times in the past myself. Still," the blond girl grinned as her large glasses reflected the monitor's image, "that might end up useful somehow."

Another window automatically appeared over the previous one. It showed a similar classroom from another school. The uniforms were darker, but otherwise similar to the previous ones. Kururu turned to face it, curious. The camera quickly focused on a certain gray haired student with a yellow hat, leaving Kururu with surprised eyes behind her glasses. However, that hesitation disappeared after a brief moment, replaced by a blank expression, almost like her glasses were a mask covering her face. "That was my other mistake."

The small pointed on the screen moved to the window showing Saburo, highlighting a black X on the superior edge. It stopped there. "I didn't think those memories would haunt me so much…" Kururu thought, moving her hand to press a key and close the video, but her hand just lightly touched the keyboard, without pressing anything.

"How irritating…"

///

"Kero, Kero, kero…" Keroro happily hummed a Keronian song, while she walked through the metallic corridors of the underground base. A few lights were still flicking due to the system failure that had started right after, but overall it was still a bright place.

Keroro hadn't taken many clothes to her room, so she thought about going down there to pick something different for that day. "So… What do I choose?"

She thought, entering in the room as the door behind her closed. She stopped, looking at white summer dress, the first clothing in the roll nearest to the entrance. Her face darkened. "These clothes were all gifts from lady Momoka…"

"Those weren't gifts, they were compensation, yes, that's it!" The green haired girl said, putting her hands together. However, she soon felt down again.

"My heart beats faster when I think about it… But… It's like Giroro said… This is not my real body, not my actual heart…" She turned around from the dress, just facing the empty corridor between two rolls of clothes.

"I can't just make things go back to how they used to be… But, even so, I have no right to get in the way of lady Momoka… Gero… it's already too late to say something like that."

A small noise, the impact of one of the hangers against the floor, quickly spread around the room. Keroro raised her head, forgetting her doubts for a minute to look around. "Gero? Is it the Keronian Army?!"

Keroro quickly pushed through a rolls of shirts and pants, leaving various clothes on the floor as she ran to one of the walls of the room.

She saw someone else, a Pekoponian with red hair, quietly crouching on one of the corners of the room, apparently holding some red and white cloth on her hands, which she was quick to hide as soon as Keroro realized her presence.

"Ke-Ke-keroro?!" She stuttered as soon as she noticed the sergeant looking at her.

"GI-GIRORO?!" Keroro pointed at her, looking just surprised for a few seconds, but quickly, that surprised just turned into anger. She closed her hands into fists, trembling as she walked towards her companion.

She glared at the corporal with a heart piecing chilling sight. "You told me I shouldn't lose myself… You said that I shouldn't do this and that… But…" She held a broken smile, that only made her face more terrifying, "Here you are. This place only has girl's clothing… right? So… why are you here? Eh, what is a valiant corporal of the Keronian army doing in place like this?" Keroro moved her hand, stealing the red cloth that the frightened Giroro silently held onto, "Holding some STUPID SAILOR SHIRT!"

"It's… it's… your faul… I, I mean…" Giroro just staggered, without completing even a full rebuttal.

"SHUT UP!" Keroro yelled, her eyes almost bulging out of her face as it distorted itself just due to her anger.

A brief silence followed as the sergeant lowered her head. She sighed audibly, raising her head again with a satisfied smiled, in front of the stunned Giroro. "Ah… I feel much better now! Well, this did take some worries off my head!"

Keroro turned around to the clothes, but looked at the redhead once more before leaving, "Hey, Giroro, I'm taking the day off, alright? So, don't bother me later, understood?" She waved to the stunned corporal as she walked away, disappearing among the rolls of clothes.

///

Two Keronians stood inside another formerly empty room of the underground base. The room was covered, floor and ceiling, by large metal plates, having been used in the past as a large safe. However, the previous empty room was stuffed with electronic equipment, including various computer systems alongside three of the walls, leaving the fourth one clean, with an open, thick, metallic door hanging out.

There were two large glass containers in the two far edges of the room, about large enough to contain an adult human standing up. Both were connected by cables to the central system. Tororo sit on a small green chair, observing a few screens stuck around the room, several fries and chips alongside their packing all were around the floor next to him.

Garuru stood back, near the entrance, with crossed arms and his ever-present glare. "So, what exactly are you planning?"

"Pu-pu-pu… Kururu's right… There's way I would be able to fix their bodies." The young Keronian looked back, facing his leader, grinning. "That's why I'm not even attempting that. I'll just circumvent this problem to solve it! Pu, pu, pu… That idiot, he'd never have an idea like this! And he considers himself a genius! Ah, what a joke! Pu, pu, pu… I'll show him!"

///

"Gero… Today is a bit too cold, maybe these clothes weren't the best choice…" Keroro rubbed her hands against each other, standing near a lamppost, at the sidewalk of a residential area of the city.

Fuyuki returned from school, still dressed in the Kishou uniform, holding a black case. He blinked after noticing the girl standing there, "Huh… Ser-Sergeant?"

Keroro was wore a long sleeved white jacket, kept closed, unlike her standard green one, with a green line crossing the middle and a green skirt. "Gero… I wasn't really sure how I should dress for this, but, this is good enough, right?"

"Huh… of-of course! You…eh, you look cute!" Fuyuki answered, with his face getting red from embarrassment. "Huh…" He scratched his hair, "You didn't need to come wearing anything special… I'm still like this anyway. I guess I'll go home to get some other clothes…"

"No time for that!" The green haired girl looked aside, her face getting red too, "Now that I think about it… I shouldn't even have dressed up like this."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Fuyuki asked, surprised.

"Well, you see…Lady Poyon appeared and requested my help for some case…" She held Fuyuki's left hand, looking at him with big shiny eyes, "So, you'll help me, right?! Right?!"

"What?!" The youngest Hinata stared with surprise at the sergeant, but quickly just laughed and smiled. "Of course!"

"So, let's search for Joriri!" Keroro yelled suddenly, while turning around to face the same side that Fuyuki did previously.

"So… this won't be a real date… but I guess it's better this way. We'll still be together, and… it probably will be less embarrassing like this." He felt eased, but also somewhat disappointed as he followed Keroro throughout the streets.

Curious eyes observed them as they walked along the road. Giroro stood by a nearby corner, hiding herself behind green bushes. She was dressed in her standard uniform, having left the red shirt behind, "Are they… are they… really going out?"

"Aah?!?" She yelled, throwing herself backwards as the bushes started moving. A head popped up from inside, covered by a helmet.

"One of Momoka's bodyguards?" Giroro realized, before quickly sweating, while sitting on the street, "It can't be… right?"

"Giroro?" Yoshiokadaira said, raising the glass from his helmet, while still mostly hiding inside the plant.

"Just my luck…" She closed her eyes, standing up with indifference.

"You just disappeared the other day." The bodyguard looked at her with some confusion.

"Loo-Look!" She stared at him, annoyed but with red cheeks. "Just forget that other day, alright? I…I wasn't myself!"

"Ri-right." He nodded, still inside the bushes. "Truthfully, last time, she did seem different... especially if she really is that red alien."

"Wait!" Yoshiokadaira suddenly snapped, standing up… alongside with the bushes, which seemed to be part of his suit. He moved his head around, unable to see Fuyuki around. "I lost him!"

"Huh? You were following Fuyuki?"

"Right! Miss Momoka ordered maximum surveillance due to a recent incident!" He answered, pretty agitated, "But… I just let him left!"

"How incompetent…" She looked aside, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, miss Momoka…" He turned around, dropping that matter, "Anyway, I've got no time to lose here! I might still find him! I won't disappoint miss Momoka!"

"Wa-" Giroro stopped herself from calling him, just standing as he ran across the street. "I really shouldn't stay near him, but… I'm worried about those two." She told herself, before quickly sprinting to catch up with Yoshiokadaira in his heavy clothes. Of course, her "worry" was actually closer to "curiosity".

///

Keroro and Fuyuki walked through a grass field, near the river that cut Inner Tokyo. Several large gray tubes were spread around the area, a few of them pilled up. They were fairly big, large enough to let a Keronian stay inside comfortably, at least.

"So… Joriri stole the weapon that did this to you… it was illegal and now the space police is after him?" Fuyuki said a quick summary of what the sergeant had told him.

"Right!" Keroro nodded, but Fuyuki just stared at her face.

"Are you planning to let the police take Joriri? Isn't he a friend of yours?"

"Hm… well," She smiled embarrassedly, "If the police learns that I actually used that thing before, I might end up having problems too, so it'd better to just give him to them and hide the weapon."

"Why… are you saying something like that so casually…?" Fuyuki lowered his head. That kind of thing wasn't unexpected coming from the sergeant but…

"Good question, actually…" Keroro hadn't even thought about it, just speaking without giving a single thought to her own words. "Anyway, let's search for him!"

"Eh… alright, sergeant."

They walked around the tubes, looking inside every single one of them, but Joriri was nowhere. Fuyuki stopped at a tube that lied on top of two other ones. There were several objects inside, like a towel, pots, cans… and "A laptop?!" Fuyuki yelled, surprised, with his head inside the tube.

"Ah! Joriri probably was using this one as his house!" Keroro said placing her head in there too.

"But he's nowhere." Fuyuki sighed. He turned around to talk, only to realize that Keroro's face was in there too, right beside his. Their gazes were locked for an instant, but Fuyuki quickly looked away, embarrassed.

"Hm… What? Can't even look straight into my face?" Keroro teased him, "And you were talking about a date."

"What's my problem?!" Fuyuki silently yelled at himself in his thoughts. He turned around, facing the green haired girl, "You… You're beautiful."

"Huh?" She was stunned for a brief moment, but soon was laughing, "Gero! Gero! Of course!"

"What's up with that attitude?" Fuyuki muttered, just to smile afterwards, "but, somehow, I like it."

"Are they really going on a date?!" Giroro asked, hiding behind a nearby pile of tubes, alongside Yoshiokadaira, who still was dressed with the bush camouflage. "What is that idiot thinking?!"

"Miss Momoka won't like this…"

"Momoka! Momoka! Momoka! Is that all you talk about!?" Giroro snapped almost instantly, getting a surprised stare from Yoshiokadaira, while Giroro just covered her own mouth. On the other side, both Fuyuki and Keroro turned to the pile of tubes.

"Gero? Who is hiding there?!" The sergeant yelled. A few seconds later, Giroro meekly walked out from the other side.

"Giroro?" Keroro wondered.

"Sorry." The corporal said, lowering her head.

"Yoshiokadaira is there too?" Fuyuki said, crouching next to one of the tubes, noticing the bush suit on the other side.

"No!" The bodyguard threw himself to the side, leaving his cover. He looked rather down.

"Were you following us?" Fuyuki asked, without showing any apparent anger.

"Yeah! What do you think you're doing!?" Keroro yelled, waving her arms around

Giroro crossed her arms, red face red, "I can give no excuses for this."

"I'm sorry, miss Momoka…" Masayoshi muttered to himself.

"Anyway, this isn't a date. I'm just running a stupid errand for the space police!" Keroro complained, apparently with absolute sincerity and conviction.

"How can she speak like that?" Fuyuki looked at her, smiling weakly.

"Ah, thank you for the information." Yoshiokadaira said, bowing respectfully. "Well, then, I guess I'm leaving, sorry for any problems."

"Wait!" Giroro said, with her head lowered, "Hm… Sorry about that."

"No, no. I shouldn't have started talking during a stealth mission." The bodyguard answered, while he scratched the back of his helmet.

"No, I mean… You're from the Peach Group's special team, so… you should be loyal to her. That's a quality for a soldier. I… I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry."

"Really? Thank you!" Both smiled at each other, while Fuyuki and Keroro just watched.

"What…is this warm air?" Fuyuki wondered.

"Wha-wha-wha…" Giroro hurriedly backpedaled, looking at her leader. "A-Anyway!" She faced them with her face still red, "I, I guess I'll help you."

"I'll send my report now, so, huh… goodbye?" Yoshiokadaira talked, glancing at Giroro.

"Ri-Right…" She answered with a warmer voice than usual, staying silent as he left. Watching the scene alongside Fuyuki, the sergeant had an evil smile on her face.

She shook her head immediately afterwards, looking at Keroro with her usual scowl.

"Wha-What's it?!" Giroro looked embarrassed again, "Did-did I just act weirdly?"

Keroro nodded, still with a grin.

"Huh…I… But… He…" Giroro babbled incoherently. She ran up to Keroro, grabbing her by the collar of her white jacket, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"How is it my fault?" Keroro just held her big smirk, "So… Will stop whining all the time now, Giro?"

"Hypocrite! I'll put a bullet through your head, you stupid clown!" The redhead snarled, until Fuyuki stood between them.

"Hey, hey, let's not forget the problem with Joriri, right, sergeant? Corporal?"

Giroro gritted her teeth, almost like an animal ready to bite with its fangs, but settled down seconds later. "Fine. What are you two doing for the police anyway?"

///

Natsumi returned to her home, still in her school uniform. She almost dropped her suitcase when she noticed Saburo, standing right in front of the entrance, next to the front wall. Like her, he was still wearing his school uniform, with a white cap covering his hair.

"Sa-Saburo…?"

"Hi, Natsumi." He raised a hand, greeting her.

Natsumi's eyes sparkled for a brief moment, but it soon faded. She just felt conflicted. Even though two years had passed, after that event in the last night, she felt like she didn't actually know him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Saburo looked directly at Natsumi's eyes with a serious expression.

"You're Kururu's friend, right? I guess helping him once isn't too weird…" The older Hinata sibling spoke with dodgy, uncertain eyes, unable to face Saburo directly.

"I… didn't think enough about the consequences of my actions… and it's not the first time, I guess." His face relaxed as he looked thoughtfully at the sky.

Natsumi held a nostalgic smile. "The first time I met you, there were all kinds of bad rumors flying around."

"A mysterious image has some advantages… but, I've decided to finally end this game."

"End this game?" Natsumi looked at him confused.

"I didn't come here just to excuse myself for yesterday… There's something else I want to tell you about."

"Huh?"

"Actually, I should have done this much sooner. Sorry." Saburo removed his cap throwing it at Natsumi. The number "623" with yellow letters was there, stamped on the front.

"Huh?" Natsumi was just bewildered. "You said you're going to reveal me something… so… Are you 623's friend? Or… are you…" Natsumi's body felt colder. Truthfully, his voice was similar to 623, from the radio, but…

"My name is Mutsumi Saburo and I'm 623. I'm sorry for keeping this secret all this time." Saburo looked down. "I guess, you might feel I've toyed with you, right? Or, maybe, that I've just never really trusted you. Either way, I wanted to excuse myself for yesterday, and just didn't feel like keep hiding this afterwards…" He held that same sad smile that he had shown before, "I guess, I felt that my apology would be empty if I kept hiding something like this." Adding to that, he silently though, "and besides, I had already promised Koyuki I'd tell you about it."

"Saburo and… 623… are… the same person…?" Natsumi was just stunned. Usually, her reaction probably would have been favorable, but, those days, she was just lost. It felt like another pillar of her world had been demolished.

"Huh… Natsumi? Are you ok?" Saburo walked towards her, worried, but she nodded negatively.

"I'll be fine!" She said, suddenly showing a surprising amount of energy. "Thanks for telling me your secret."

"Is there… something else?" Saburo wondered. Natsumi just stayed silent, looking away from him. "Well, I'm in no position to bother you even more. See you." Mutsumi looked at Natsumi again while leaving. She was hiding something, but it probably was better to leave that untouched for now.

After several steps, he looked at the Hinata residence again. "Well, I guess meeting Kururu right now wouldn't be a good idea."

///

Tamama opened the large wooden double doors of her room, still wearing her school uniform. She looked unenthusiastically at the blue Keronian who sit on the blue sheet of large bed, varied mangas spread around it.

"You're so lucky, master." Taruru, with his forehead, arms and belly covered by bandages, smiled, putting a magazine aside as he noticed the black haired girl arriving.

"You're still here…?" She asked, clearly annoyed by his presence.

"Come on! After I joined the army, I barely have had enough time to buy more of Pekopon's mangas! You're so lucky to be stationed on a planet like this!"

"Do you want to swap?" Tamama asked, throwing her school blazer on top of Taruru, who immediately threw it away.

"Ah, I guess not…" The light blue Keronian blinked, after realizing what had happened to his master. "I'm sorry… Hm… Forget that! What are you doing later? Are you going to meet the other platoon members and plan some strategy?"

"Today they probably aren't doing anything. And I don't want to see that stupid sergeant!" Tamama turned aside, looking visibly annoyed, even starting to use a deeper voice.

"Did something happe- Ah, of course!" Taruru started laughing, "Taru! Taru! Of course, something happened!" He crawled to the edge of the bed, looking at the girl as she opened the closet. "You're annoyed because you ended up looking like that, right, master?"

"Huh?" Tamama turned around, looking at him with uncertain eyes, "Tama… that's… part of it, but…" In a sudden outburst, the cute girl turned into a monster, looking at Taruru with bulging eyes as she punched through the closet, "THAT SELFISH INCOMPETENT WOMAN! WHY WOULD I CARE ABOUT HER?!"

"Ma-Master…?!" Taruru fell from the bed surprised. He looked frightened at Tamama's sudden change, almost shivering.

///

"Not again…" Natsumi was sitting on the living room, watching TV, when she felt her body trembling. She looked at her hand, and, in a flash, it became a small and chunky Keronian hand.

"Your body isn't stable yet. Whatever happened to you, it hasn't stopped. Didn't you notice it? How you've been turning into a Keronian easily these last few day? In the beginning, it took a real rain or prolonged contact with water, now, a slightly above average humidity is enough. Ku, ku… I guess you know what will happen if this scenario doesn't change."

Natsumi remembered the worst Kururu had told her earlier and worriedly looked at herself. "Soon, I… will end up like this… forever?"

She looked again at the tv, just as the commercial break ended. "Forget it. I… I'll try to ignore this right now. There's nothing I can do, anyway…", she stared at the TV, trying to lose herself and forget that situation.

Less than one minute later, the fridge's door cried as it was opened forcefully. Without even thinking, Natsumi turned around, throwing the remote control at the source of that noise, "Look at what you're doing!"

However, she just blinked afterwards. She expected Giroro or a hurried Keroro, but the one standing there are the time was a certain purple Keronian, who easily caught the remote with a single hand.

"Gi-Giroro's brother?" The salmon Keronian looked in surprise, while Garuru had his usual scowl. "Anyway, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Eating."

"That's what I mean! You think you've been here freeloading for several days! And even brought another one of your platoon members! What, will we have to make enough food for your entire platoon in a few days?!" Natsumi jumped from the sofa, landing on the kitchen's entrance.

Garuru snickered. It was so rare to see someone standing up to him. After he became famous throughout the Keronian army, only his father seemingly could hold a normal conversation with him. Even his superiors seemed to be afraid of his presence, but that girl was talking with such openness.

"What's with that smile?" Natsumi crossed her arms, still looking straight at him.

"Nothing." Garuru replied, looking at her seriously. "Either way, you're right. "Currently, I'm not on an official mission, and I've spent several days here, living at your expenses. So, what should I do?"

"What?" Natsumi was just shocked by Garuru's answer. She expected him to ignore her or just dodge what she had said, not reply with something like that. The young Keronian just looked away, "Huh… forget it. You… can stay for a while, if you wish. Sorry, I was just… annoyed about something else."

"Your body?" Garuru closed the fridge's door, continuing to look at the teenager Keronian. After hearing those words, Natsumi barely could hide it, her eyes trembling as soon as she heard those words.

"Hm… let's forget that, okay?" Natsumi said, immediately bringing up another subject, "Anyway… hm… Pururu still hasn't appeared, right? Aren't you going to search for her?"

Garuru crossed his arms, keeping his characteristic glare. "I've already searched for information on Side Six and with the space police, but nothing."

"Does that mean…?"

"She couldn't have died on reentry. Even if the main ship took some damage, those escape pods shouldn't be affected by free fall. So, either she has been captured by an enemy or she just landed far away and is taking her time to come here or contact us. Searching for her, even throughout a single country, would be too time consuming without some kind of tracking device."

"Don't you have one?!" Natsumi scowled at the purple Keronian, who just kept his frown.

"Tororo tried, but he couldn't locate her."

"So, you aren't going to search for her!?" Natsumi walked once more towards Garuru, just annoyed.

"Any more effort would be a waste of time." The Keronian lieutenant turned his back to the teenager next to him, walking away. "Why don't you worry about yourself first anyway? What are you going to do if one day you're suddenly stuck in that Keronian body forever?" With those words, Garuru hit straight though the salmon Keronian's heart.

Natsumi's large eyes trembled, wet, "I… I…" The Keronian lieutenant glanced once at the pink Keronian, before walking out of the kitchen, leaving her alone.

///

Keroro, Giroro and Fuyuki stood behind a large trash can, crouching next to a dirty floor. They looked intently at what looked like a normal gray wall at the end of an alley, ignoring everything else around them.

"This place smells!" Keroro yelled, covering her nose.

"You agreed to this, so shut up!" Giroro answered

"Corporal, speaking loudly like that won't exactly help." Fuyuki smiled a bit. He had thought about waiting for Joriri at the entrance to the alien's hidden street closest to Joriri's home, but it seemed that plan would not work…

"Wait! You're siding with her now?!" Keroro pointed accusatively at Fuyuki.

"Come on, sergeant; just bear with it a little longer." The youngest Hinata said, trying to dodge Keroro's childish accusation.

"Have you heard the saying of the mouse and cat?"

"Waaahh!" The group threw itself at the trashcan as soon as that familiar voice came from behind them.

Sitting on the ground, the green haired girl looked at the green Keronian who was just standing there, on feet on a small rock while the other was on the ground. He had a confident smirk, stroking his own badly cut beard, while smiling at them. A blue J mark was on his belly and, rather than the usual Keronian hats, he seemed to have short black hair with sideburns. He held in his hands a bright green toy gun, with blue circles and yellow stars spread around it. "Jo-Joriri!?"

"It goes pretty much like this, while awake, the mouse could run and escape from the cat. However, if the mouse sleeps, there's no way to run."

"What?" Giroro and Fuyuki looked at the diminutive figure puzzled, while Keroro raised her fist triumphantly.

"HA!" Keroro pointed at him accusatively, "You're saying that you won't sleep and be caught, right? But you've just appeared right in front of the cat!" No, that wasn't it.

"I remember all the humiliation I went through while living with Lady Natsumi!" Keroro said, raising her fist while reminiscing her past losses, "Now, behave yourself!"

"Is that… his idea of a Natsumi impression?" Giroro looked at her leader, sickened.

"I… I guess so…" Fuyuki smiled incredulously.

"Have you heard the sayi-" Keroro didn't even let Joriri continue, jumping towards him as soon as he tried to speak about. However, he somehow pushed his stone forwards, using it to slide around the ground and dodge her. She didn't give up, trying to grab him again, only to fail another time, and that little game just continued, with Fuyuki and Giroro merely watching…

"He didn't even tell him what's going on…" Giroro muttered, watching that little scene incredulously.

Keroro fell on the ground, tired, her heavy breathing audible to anyone close. "Why… can't… I… get… you…?"

"Hm… Joriri," Fuyuki walked to Keroro's side, while looking at the green Keronian, "The space police are after you. It seems that you shouldn't have used that transformation weapon on Urere."

"Really?" Joriri showed a hint of curiosity.

"That weapon changes every identification signal used by the space police, so it's outlawed." Giroro explained calmly.

"Ah… That sounds bad." The green Keronian scratched his hair.

"Tell them that it was an accident!" Fuyuki thought, "I don't know anything about space laws, but it might work, right? You didn't know it was forbidden."

"Unfortunately, space laws don't work like that…" Keroro explained, apparently recovered, sitting by Fuyuki's side. "Intent has little value."

Almost on cue, a bright circle appeared between Keroro and Joriri.

"Space police?!" Giroro stared at the circle in surprise. "What is Keroro thinking anyway?! We've known Joriri since we were kids back on Keron!" She looked at the green Keronian with decided eyes, "Run!"

"Wait, but…!" Before Keroro could even react, Joriri ran away through the alley, taking his stone and the weapon with him. He jumped through a small wooden wall, disappearing from their sights. Meanwhile, Poyon slowly rotated while descending from the dimensional portal.

"Space policewoman, Poyon!" She said cheerfully, winking to Keroro.

"Gero?! Why did you appear right now?" Keroro looked at her confused, but she just smiled.

"I was tracking you from my ship. I knew you'd find him, miss!" The beautiful alien smiled as she floated through the air, landing behind the wooden wall. It was a small backyards, with grass growing around it, and a few old tires and wooden panels thrown around, seemingly abandoned.

"Poyo…?" The policewoman looked curiously at the lone person who stood there. It was seemingly a girl wearing green denim jacket and shorts, with her midriff left exposed by her white top, knotted on itself. Her hair was mostly black, although there was some green tint in her lower strands, the ones that fell in front of her ears, and it was tied into a ponytail, similar to Keroro's, without the star. Her lower face was dirtied somehow, although she seemed clean enough otherwise.

There was a bright blue "J" on the left of her jacket. And her right foot, wearing a sandal, was on a small rock, and she held a confident grin as she scratched her chin. Poyon looked annoyed at her. "I'm not an idiot! You're obviously Joriri! Now, come with me!"

"Have you heard the saying of the lost toys?" The girl talked with a smug voice and expression.

"Lost… toy? No, Poyo." The space woman replied, her eyes looking at the girl with pure confusion.

"It goes pretty much like this, two kids lost their identical toys at a friend's house. Afterwards, they couldn't know which one was their own anymore."

"What stupid kids!" Poyon said, hitting her fists against each other. "Wait…"

The smaller girl smirked and the policewoman stared at her in surprise.

Giroro looked over at the situation, from the nearby wooden wall, "If you can't prove that the girl standing before you is Joriri, there's nothing you can do."

Poyon's eyes and hands trembled, "And… that weapon… that weapon…"

"Erased every official identification mark used by the space police, right?" The redhead completed the policewoman's thoughts.

Poyon sighed loudly, dropping her shoulders, admitting defeat. "And I wanted to arrest that creepy Keronian so much…" She flew above the wooden wall, returning to the shinning portal she had used previously. "But, if that weapon is used again, I'll arrest you!" And, with that last warning, she disappeared inside the portal, which quickly closed.

Keroro stood on the tip of her toes, looking at the backyard behind the wooden wall. "Huh… Joriri?"

"I'll be counting on you, Keroro." The girl with the blue J on her shirt smiled, receiving a terrified look from the green haired girl.

"Gero...?"

///

The gray reinforced doors of the secret base's command room closed just as the sergeant major walked past them, walking into the large room. As expected, the command bridge was empty and most lights and monitors were off, although there were still a few lights, combined with the black floor and walls, the room looked rather dark. Mois stood in the center of the room, sweeping it while wearing her usual school uniform, gray skirt, white shirt and blue vest.

Kururu went towards the control bridge, holding a small yellow cd case, but she stopped right after walking past Mois. She smirked, "I'm surprised you're still here."

"What?" The Angol princess just looked at the other girl's face in confusion.

"I figured you'd disappear if the leader stayed like that long enough. But, yet, you look like the usual. Nothing changed. Ku, ku, ku… That surprises me a bit, actually." Kururu spoke with her usual dark face, with her hand raised next to her mouth even as she just looked at Mois.

"I…" Mois' innocent smile faltered for a few seconds, but soon a nostalgic smile replaced it. Her eyes seemed to focus on a far away place… "It's true that I don't like this and it hurt me… but… I like living with all of you. Not only uncle, but also Tamama, Giroro, Dororo, Natsumi, Fuyuki… and you too, Kururu." Mois genuinely smiled, almost radiating light "You could say, one big family?"

"Don't mix me up with the likes of you! Family? What kind of joke is this?!" Kururu protested, uncharacteristically defensive. She stopped right afterwards, almost freezing in place.

"Kururu? Are you feeling well?" Mois looked at her worriedly.

Kururu looked at her own hands in surprise, although it was mostly hidden behind her large and thick glasses. "Man… How uncool. Am I still bothered by yesterday?"

"Kururu?"

"One can get used to anything, after all." Kururu smirked. "At some point, I guess I started taking everything for granted too… even you." The sergeant major glanced at the Angol princess, who smiled brightly.

"Don't look at me like that!" Kururu complained, turning away to look at the cd case on her hands. "Anyway, time to bring the base back online."

Kururu walked up to the gray command bridge, on the back of the room, and to her own seat, located behind all the other ones, slightly to the left. She opened the case and inserted the cd, lighting up the circular screen on her control panel. She touched it several times, "I press." She said, before the last one. With a loud roar, the monitors and lights around the room lighted up, including a holographic display floating in front of the control bridge. The Keroro Platoon's Headquarters were alive again.

"Very nice!" Mois clapped, while Kururu just kept her dark smirk, looking at the green information screen on her control panel.

///

Natsumi, still in a Keronian body, looked unenthusiastically when she opened the front door of her home, staring at the strange girl who held that cursed weapon that had started everything. Fuyuki, Giroro and Keroro stood behind her, right next to the entrance.

The small Keronian noticed the blue "J" on the girl's jacket, right above her breasts. "That's… That's… Joriri?!"

"This time, I had nothing to do with it." Keroro lowered her head, almost like she asked for forgiveness.

"That's a lie." Giroro muttered, glaring at the sergeant, who stood to her left, smiling weakly.

Fuyuki suddenly walked forward, leaving the others behind, "Hm… I'm going to my room now, see you later."

"Fuyuki?" Natsumi looked at her brother as he reached the end of the corridor, opening the door to the living room. She immediately stared at Keroro, who shrieked, "Stupid frog! What did you do this time?!"

"Gero… Nothing?" The sergeant scratched the back of her hair, confused.

///

Orange sunlight passed through the windows, tinting the silent school building. Dororo, dressed in a hastily tied up dark school uniform, looked desolated at an empty hallway of Shibuya high school.

"Everyone... already left… I know I took a while to find a good place to put on this uniform after the match ended, but they didn't need to leave me behind…" She sighed, "It seems that the minute I leave their sighs I become just as forgettable as usual… "

"Why are you wasting your time in a place like this?" An harsh voice question Dororo, who turned around startled. She turned to the window next to her, noticing that a gray haired man, stood there, looking at her with his ominous black eyes and red iris. Rather than the school uniform, he wore a gray coat that covered his body almost entirely.

"Huh… who are you again? Have I seen you before, right?" The blue haired girl wondered, to the boy's frustration. Zoruru turned around, starting to leave, defeated.

Dororo received a slap on her forehead. Koyuki stood beside her, also wearing the school uniform, looking annoyed at the older ninja. "That's Zoruru, Dororo!"

"Nin…? That makes sense… the Pekopon suit!" Dororo's blue eyes stared in surprise at the figure that slowly left. "Forgotten by someone who usually is forgotten…"

"Zoruru!" She shouted, running to his side. The Keronian assassin stopped, facing the girl who stood next to him with his usual unreadable expression. "I'm sorry for that just now! I didn't mean to offend you!"

The gray haired young man just sighed, continuing to walk in silence afterwards.

"Is there something wrong?"

"You still haven't noticed it, Dororo?" Koyuki smiled amusedly.

"Nin? What?"

The younger ninja giggled, "Nothing!"

///

The three members of Kishou school's newspaper club, the KGS, stood inside what used to be the bedroom of their president. Somehow, it had been taken over by a formless collection of electronic equipment, like a huge computer system, with its components spread around the room.

"Desk, what happened here?" Tsukigami asked, holding her usual red notebook, while silently scribing everything that she saw through her opaque glasses.

"Is… Is this… something from the aliens?!" Temei squinted, looking at the strange apparatus left there. Desk just grinned.

"Exactly." The president of the newspaper club had a confident smile, his sharp eyes looking at his two club members. "The one who came up with that stupid plan to bother Fuyuki was an alien that I met a few days ago. He looked like the ones that live with Fuyuki. Right after that day we tried to disband his Occult Club, that little alien disappeared, but he left this treasure behind, apparently forgetting about it."

"Hm…" Chiruyo looked worriedly at the cables spread all over the computers and the keyboards lying on the floor, "So, you think we might learn something about the comedian aliens with this?"

"Comedian?" Desk blinked, looking at the girl who stopped right on her tracks.

"No, no, I just mean… They're kind of funny looking, right?" She explained with a fake smile, but still got suspicious looks from Desk and Teimei.

"Huh… anyway, haven't they kind of disappeared lately?"

"Ever since that girl appeared." Chiruyo Tsukigami stopped writing for a moment, remembering the strange green haired girl she had spied with Fuyuki and walking near his home several times.

"Why is there such a cold air…?" Desk sensed the atmosphere getting chilling somehow, and immediately turned around, facing the almost incomprehensible computer system.

"Focus on what's important!" He yelled, pointing at the strange system that lied before them. "If we can break this up… we'll be able to get valuable information! Our newspaper won't be regarded just as a tabloid anymore!"

"Right!" The other two replied in unison, with almost military discipline. Desk turned away from them, nervously looking at the thing that had taken over his room.

///

Fuyuki sit on the ceiling of his house, looking at the sky. Before Keroro had appeared, two years ago, he used to go there, hidden from his mother and sister, dreaming about the day he'd meet an alien. Truthfully, it had been a while since he had done that for the last time, but, he felt like staying alone, and resorted to it again.

The first stars slowly emerged as he silently looked at Earth's skies. His eyes were thirsty, looking for something up there. His arms, covered by a white jacket, rested on his knees, covered by blue pants as he stared at the seemingly endless universe that existed above his home.

"Gero! Gero! I knew you'd be here, lord Fuyuki!" Fuyuki looked at his right, startled. Keroro was sitting there, still wearing the same clothes from back then.

"Ser-Sergeant?!" Fuyuki moved pushed himself against the ceiling, moving slightly away from her.

"What? Can't even sit that close to me? How did you plan to go on a date like that?" Keroro smirked, while the boy just looked down. "Besides, even if we didn't really went to any special place, we still spent time together, right? It was fun."

Fuyuki looked at the girl sitting right beside him and smiled, eased, "I guess you're right… Sorry for that from before… and… Sorry for asking for that date…"

"Gero?"

"Even… Even if you look like this, you're still the same from before inside, right? You've changed… but I'm the same from before. And you want to go back to normal, don't you? I… I… I should know that, but… I guess-"

"You're wrong, lord Fuyuki!" The green haired girl interrupted him, holding onto his shoulder, her eyes looking straight at his face. "This girl who is standing right in front of you right now…" Both of their faces were red. They were close to each other, and breathing heavily, to the point they could feel the rhythm of each other's breathing, "She might not even know herself completely, but… She's certain… The heartbeat that she's feeling right now… That's not a lie!"

Fuyuki was stunned for a few seconds, but that confusion was soon forgotten among a increasingly bigger warmth. "Sorry, sergeant." Fuyuki smiled, holding her left hand, which still rested on his shoulder.

"Your hand… is cold. Are you feeling well?" He looked worried for a second, but that was quickly dispelled, when he saw Keroro's smile.

"Gero, There's nothing wrong with that! Keronians have cold blood, after all! It's actually much warmer than it was before." They smiled at each other, as Keroro lowered her hands. They felt warm, in spite of the cold wind blowing around them.

Lost in each other's eyes, their faces approached each other. "Is it alright?" Fuyuki asked, in a brief moment of hesitation. The girl sitting before him didn't reply, just closing her eyes. Fuyuki also close his, as they moved their faces approached.

They felt each other's breath and warmth as their lips touched each other. It wasn't cinematic or the best kiss in the world. It was a clumsy, rough, kiss, but one that transmitted their feelings, a heat which quickly flew around their bodies. For a moment, they forgot everything else around them.

VITAL SIGNS OF KERORO PLATOON: NEGATIVE #1 THROUGH #5

AUTOMATIC COUNTDOWN INITIATED - 6 DAYS REMAINING

Keroro and Fuyuki still sit side by side on the ceiling. Keroro learned her body against his, letting her head rest on his shoulder. They had a warm smile on their faces, looking at the countless stars of the night sky.

From a nearby entrance to the house, a square hole on the ceiling, with its wooden covers open, a pink Keronian head appeared. "Fuyu-" Natsumi stopped as soon as she saw that scene, completely unnoticed by the couple, "Stupid frog…?"

A shooting star crossed the skies as Keroro's smile vanished. "Lord Fuyuki," The green haired girl spoke with a somber expression, "Tomorrow… In spite of what happened just now…"

"I know. You'll work for Earth's invasion right?" Fuyuki still kept his smile, one arm wrapped around the invader. "It's fine…Didn't I already told you so? Just don't expect me to help if your plan actually hurts someone."

Keroro smiled, while hugging him, a pure smile on her face, "Thank you, lord Fuyuki…"

Natsumi observed them silently. She couldn't help but envy them after everything that had happened to her… "That's not a stupid frog… That's just… a girl…" She thought, slowly disappearing through the hole.

///

Light years away from Earth, a gigantic yellow ship, shaped like a saucer. floated close to a green planet. It had huge structures, similar to tall buildings, emerging everywhere in its upper side. However, due to its sheer size, it looked almost smooth from a big enough distance. Several smaller crafts, some shaped like saucers, others like airplanes and even a few like trucks surrounded the large golden ship. That shinning beacon in the middle of the void was the Grand Star, the mother ship of the Keronian army.

Inside it, there was a small, badly lit, dressing room. Yellow walls and large blue closets surrounded the small rectangle. A blue Keronian with a white hat stood near a monitor on the wall. The only light in the room came from that screen, it was barely enough to illuminate that Keronian standing on the front, a face, looking similar to a Keronian, but extremely pixilated, without any color filling it was on the screen.

"Colonel Charuru wishes to give you a message." The AI on the wall spoke with a feminine electronic voice, quickly vanishing, replaced by a colored transmission from elsewhere. Colonel Charuru, his red face covered by a black helmet that wrapped as a mask around his eyes, leaving them as a blank white glare.

The blue Keronian raised his hand, covered by a red padded glove, which left his small fingers uncovered, saluting his superior officer. Behind him, there were four Keronian silhouettes unidentifiable due to the lack of light.

"I suppose you've understood your special mission, sergeant major Faii."

"Sir, yes, sir! I'm honored to receive this opportunity, and I won't disappoint you!" Faii replied tensely, stuffing out his chest, showing his mark, a red fist. He raised his left fist, showing off his glove to his superior, while his black eyes stared intently at the screen.

"There's a… special… contact waiting for you on Pekopon upon your arrival. Don't disappoint me. You won't have another chance."

"Yes, sir!" The five Keronians saluted their superior, replying in unison.

/////////////////////////////////-

This was a transitional story… but it ended up very large. It was mostly focused on character interactions, although there were a few events spread throughout. Anyway, the countdown approaches the end and the story connected to it will play out soon, starting at the end of the next chapter…


	17. Giroro, Minimum Clonage

Notes: This chapter was smaller than most of the recent ones I've written. It actually was meant to be just a small part of a chapter, but, ended up expanded into its own chapter. The story I had originally promised for this chapter will be mostly left for the next one…

CHAPTER 16

Giroro, wearing her standard red jacket and black shorts, stood inside a glass capsule in Tororo's improvised laboratory, waiting patiently. Giroro's capsule was connected by several large cables to the computer on the center of that side of the room. Tamama and Taruru were there, sitting on the metallic floor, while Garuru stood next to Giroro's container. Tororo typed continuously in his computer, looking at a few monitors while typing on a keyboard.

A second capsule, on the other side of the computer station, slowly was filled with water, coming from one of the cables connected to the top.

Tororo rotated on his small green chair, facing the leader of his platoon with a confident grin. "Pu, pu, pu… Everything is done here." He spoke with his usual high voice, "The process will start in a few instants."

"Hm… Will corporal Giroro really survive this time?" The black haired girl wondered, looking with some anxiety at the machine.

"Pu. Don't worry, there's no risk at all." The little Keronian with his eyes hidden behind thick lenses replied confidently. "Truthfully, there's something strange going on with the structure of your bodies, and attempting to turn you into Keronians would be dangerous…"

"Then, what are you going to do?" Taruru asked, interested by the strange situation.

"I won't modify his body, pu, pu, pu. Rather than that, I'll create a second body and send his consciousness there. He'll go to a body identical to his old one. Problem fixed. After I'm done here, I'll do the same with everyone else too."

"So, this stupidity is close to its ending, eh?" Giroro thought, looking at her own hands for a few seconds. "However… I… I just feel tense right now… Either way, this doesn't matter. I'm going back to my real body and… this will be left behind like a bad dream. Not only this last month, everything I've done since I've arrived on Pekopon. As soon as I'm back to normal, I'll return to being the hard boiled soldier that I was meant to be. I won't waste time with stupid things anymore…"

Lost in her own thoughts, Giroro silently reminisced her past. Thinking about it, her travel to Pekopon wasn't her failure… Since the start, when Giroro still was a Keronian soldier in training, he could never completely focus on that. That's not to say he didn't want to become a soldier, but, even back then, he loved trains and was too attached to his few friendship bonds, never completely losing contact with his childhood friends. "Red demon of the battlefield"? He was so proud of becoming known as that… but… was he even worthy of that title? Was he a worthy successor for his family?

"Right… I've got to start anew… since the beginning… To become a perfect soldier, I must forget everything that ever got in my way and limited my potential. Friendship, love, hobbies… They're just in my way. As soon as I'm reborn, I'll abandon everything! I'll become a perfect warrior! The warrior I should have been all along!"

Garuru silently looked at Tororo, who stopped typing when he noticed his leader's glare. "Huh? What's the problem?"

"Stop this right now, private Tororo."

"Toro? What are you talking about? I'm about to start!" The young Keronian protested, but the face of his superior remained the same.

"Do you realize what you're doing?"

"Of course! Besting that annoying guy!" The orange Keronian yelled, pressing a button on his keyboard immediately, without even glancing at his leader again.

"Stop!" Garuru rushed to Tororo's side, glaring at him furiously. Tororo sweated, he feel Garuru's piercing gaze through his yellow lens.

The giant machine roared, electricity flowing throughout it, audible to anyone there. The lights flickered… Meanwhile, on the other side of the tank, a red tadpole appeared, sprouting arms and legs, with its tail getting increasingly smaller as its overall size increased. In a few seconds, a fully matured red Keronian floated in the water of the other container, his eyes closed.

/KeroGirls – 16: Giroro, Minimum Clonage. Yes, sir!/

It was a Saturday morning, Fuyuki and Keroro were sitting on a sofa, watching television. The green haired girl wore casual wear, rather than her uniform, just green shorts and a white tank top. She leaned on Fuyuki with a dreamily smile.

Fuyuki, who was also in casual clothes, just baggy brown shorts and a green shirt, watched a show on tv alongside her, while holding a gentle smile. Their hearts beat fast, and they felt warm, almost euphoric, just by touching each other.

"See? Those two look so cute together!" Aki Hinata said to her daughter, looking at her son and the alien invader, from the kitchen. Truthfully, she was surprised to see that scene, but it seemed like an interesting development...

Natsumi walked from the kitchen to the living room, wearing an orange dress with biker shorts, looking curiously at those two.

"What's up with this warm and fuzzy atmosphere?" Natsumi, muttered. She looked at the tv, noticing a white robot appearing on screen, piercing a purple robot with a monoeye with a drill, "Hm? Is that Gundam? I thought you two would be watching something… different…"

"Gundam?" Keroro smiled faded, while she quickly leaped to her feet, starting at Natsumi. "That's not Gundam! It's Dangale!"

"What? Oh, I think I've seen that before!"

"Exactly!" Keroro pointed with a finger right in Natsumi's forehead, "The Gunpla knock-off that became a new mania thanks to yours truly!" Not exactly the truth, but that's how it worked in her head, "Gundam's producers decided to pick it up and release a new series based on it! This is Mobile Machine Mecha… Dangale! Completely different from Gundam!" Keroro finished her speech standing beside the tv, presenting it to Natsumi.

"Didn't you just say that it's just a counterfeit-…. You know what? Forget it! You really are just a stupid frog…" Natsumi muttered, walking away.

"Gero?" The green haired girl muttered as she was left behind by the older Hinata sibling.

"You're still the old sergeant. I guess it's easy to forget it sometimes." Fuyuki laughed at that scene, just getting a curious look from the green haired girl.

"No, it can't be! Dan! What are you doing?" A voice screamed from the tv, prompting Keroro to turn around to face it.

In the tv, the white robot with yellow horns, blue chest and red wings, Dangale, used its white drill to destroy the higher floors of a tall building.

"I've fooled you, idiots!" A deep voice came from the white robot as its eye shone with a red light.

"They've… They've stolen the Dangale!" A teenager dressed on a yellow pilot suit, with high collar and blue hair which spiked forward goofily yelled, standing by a near street.

"You only beat us thus far thanks to Dangale's power!" The deep voice coming from the robot yelled, ", but, now, there's nothing you can do!"

"This episode story seems straight out of some old super robot series…" Fuyuki muttered, "They're really going retro with this, aren't they?"

At that moment, a little spark lighted up Keroro's head, she looked at the screen with shinning eyes, staring intensely at it. "Steal robot… conquer the world… Steal robot… conquer the world… this… this sounds perfect…"

"Sergeant?" The green haired girl turned back, facing Fuyuki with an evil smile and squinted eyes, while Fuyuki just silently sweated. He knew that smile very well, and didn't like it…

"Gero! Gero! Gerori!" The green haired girl stopped, looking at Fuyuki with her hands placed together in front of her. "Hm… I've just got an idea… eh… Don't worry about it! It won't be anything bad, I promise!"

"A-Alright…" Fuyuki hesitantly answered… Even if she was telling the truth, Keroro's idea of "bad" could be rather weird.

/

Smoke came from the large machine in front of the back wall of the underground fortified chamber in the Keroro Platoon's base. Garuru raised his hand, with a flash of light, a gray Keronian rifle materialized on his fingers. Without waiting, he shot the machine's core. The explosion's impact threw Tororo from his chair to the floor.

"What? What are you doing?" Tororo complained, but just froze when his sight crossed patches with Garuru's.

Immediately afterwards, the lights were out.

"Tama?"

"Ku, ku, ku …" Kururu's laughter echoed as the light slowly returned to that room. Her face appeared on several of the lateral screens of that computer, with her characteristic grin, "Sorry. I was doing an experiment that ended up eating too much energy… Ku, ku, ku…" She spoke in a teasingly tone and giggled as her face disappeared from the remaining screens, replaced by static.

"You smug idiot! You're irritating!" Tororo punched the floor frustrated staring at the static. Meanwhile, Garuru ignored the young Keronian, slowly walking to the container where his sister was.

Giroro walked out of the capsule, holding her head while staggering. "Why did you stop it?" She asked, opening her eyes and scowling at her brother.

"That idiot wouldn't fix your situation. He was going to replace you with a clone."

"What?" was the collective cry from everyone in the room, even Tororo himself. Garuru looked at the young hacker, staring at him intently. "You'd copy Giroro's bodies to a second body and afterwards erase the original body, correct?"

"Toro… Right…" Tororo stood up, sweating slightly.

"Now… what would happen if you didn't erase the original body?"

"Hm… We'd be left with two Giroros?" Tororo was hit by a cold pressure, shivering.

"Right. My real brother… or sister, and a clone. By erasing her body, you wouldn't be her form, you be just killing her to replace her with a clone."

Giroro quivered. Her dark teal eyes looked with surprise at nowhere in particular. "He… he's right… I… I could have… just killed myself… right now…"

"Ah… Well, everything turned out alright!" Tamama sighed, but smiled calmly afterwards.

"Not really…" The Taruru said, looking at the tank with Giroro's clone. Its body was floating, immobile, silently resting in the water. "What do we do with that?"

A heavy silence followed. Taruru approached the tank, raising his head to look at the red Keronian floating slightly above ground level. He had a Keronian hat, but lacked Giroro's facial scar and his belt, having Giroro's skull emblem on his chest. It was a strange visage, but Taruru's curiosity somehow attracted him to it… He place his hands on the glass, and the figure opened his eyes. They had a piercing red glare which froze the young adult.

The Keronian inside the tank suddenly leaped forward, shattering the glass and jumping out alongside the water. As soon as he landed, he grabbed Taruru's neck with his wet hands, glaring at him with red eyes. Everyone just looked astonished at the scene, without moving.

The Giroro clone blinked, releasing Taruru and looking around to his sides, still with the same glare.

"Giroro?" Garuru wondered. The clone blinked, sighing while lowering his head, when he raised it again, he seemed to have Giroro's characteristic scowl.

"Brother?" The red Keronian spoke, opening his eyes in surprise for a moment. He inspected his own hands, quickly holding a large grin, "I'm burning! I'm back to my real body!"

"What?" Garuru stared curiously at the red Keronian, who seemed just annoyed.

"What's the problem?"

Meekly, the redhead stepped forward, looking at the red Keronian with shaky eyes. The two Giroros looked at each other silently.

"Heh, so, you still exist?" The red Keronian grinned, "So, that's the problem? Who cares? I'm the real Giroro from now on. Let her do whatever she wishes."

"What are you talking about? You're just a clone!" The redhead protested, staring angrily at the other Giroro.

"Who cares. Look at yourself. Compared to me, who do you think resembles the one known as Giroro more? We both have the same memories, we both have the same past. However, I'm a fearsome Keronian soldier, while you're just a weak Pekoponian!" The redhead seemed hurt by those words. Her eyes trembled again as she lost her firm stare. She silently looked down, without replying.

"Ah! So, you all were here!" Keroro ran into the run without warning, wearing her green jacket over her casual clothes, rather than he r proper uniform. "I've just had this great idea for an invasion plan so,… Gero?" The green haired girl blinked, looking at the red Keronian standing in front of the redhead girl… "Two Giroros?"

/

The salmon Keronian standing in the living room of the Hinata residence stared annoyed at her own hands. "Already…" Natsumi muttered. She silently walked to the glass doors, looking at the sky. It was clean, really clean, only a few white clothes were covering it. And yet… "I've transformed into this again…"

"Don't look so gloomy!" Warms arms wrapped around Natsumi's diminutive Keronian body. "You look as cute as a baby when you're like this!" Aki Hinata said, hugging her daughter with a large smile on her face.

"Mom!" Natsumi looked surprised, but quickly the same sad expression returned. "Don't joke about something like this, mom."

Natsumi was freed, turning to her mother who sit on the floor right behind her. "I'm serious!" Aki patted Natsumi's head and scratched her pink helmet while still holding a smile. "I'm serious too!"

"This isn't a joke! If this goes on, I'll…" Natsumi stopped herself, just looking at her mother with teary orange eyes.

Aki's smile became smaller, but it was still there, along with her warm eyes. "Kuru already told me about it, Natsumi." Aki's smile widened again, emanating confidence, "Don't worry so much about it! The universe is really big! I'm sure Kero and the others will find some way to turn you back to normal!"

"Mom…" The small Keronian leaped on to her mothers bosom, hugging her around the neck.

"Everything will be fine, Natsumi…"

/

Keroro stood on the stage of the platoon's meeting room, pointing at the monitors behind her, which showed a distant aerial picture of Inner Tokyo, with a thin white pointer. Mois stood at her side, in her usual gray skirt, blue vest and white shirt school uniform. Most of the buildings were so small the details of the city could barely be seen, although its urbanized structure was visible. The green haired girl still wore the mixed clothes from before, looking at the other platoon members with a determined face.

The four other Keroro platoon members sit in the chairs of the meeting room, looking at her with little interest. Giroro silently glanced at her clone, who sit on the chair to her right. "Isn't him more like Giroro than myself? Should I just leave?" The redhead thought uncertain. The Garuru platoon members watched the meeting from further back, silently waiting for Keroro's briefing. Zoruru had arrived and sit alongside them. Garuru looked at an empty chair beside him. Pururu still hadn't returned, nor given any kind of signal ever since they were attacked that day…

"I'm sure you all remember the incident from the 100th invasion operation." Keroro said pointing at city's picture. "When that dangerous alien invader came to Earth, we defeated him with the ancient robot hidden away in the underground of this city. The Alien Street Robot!"

"Ku, ku, ku… Are you suggesting… to hijack that robot?" Kururu smirked. It sounded like her leader had come up with a very interesting plan.

"Yes, sir!" Keroro replied, a large smirk drawn on her face.

"And then…"

"And then we'll use it to blow up Pekopon and turn it into space dust!" Giroro had started speaking, but was immediately interrupted by her clone, who stood up on his chair, looking at Keroro excited, with penetrating red eyes.

"Gi-Giroro?" The green haired girl was taken aback by the clone's glare, which, even in his apparent happiness, seemed to pierce through her. "Was Giroro always like this?"

The redhead just silently watched the scene, quickly lowering her head. "I… I don't need to be here… not anymore…"

"If you plan to attack and hurt Pekopon's people, leader," The blue haired ninja stood up, looking at her leader with her blank blue eyes. "I'll oppose your plan."

"Ca-Calm down, Dororo! Mo-Mois!"

"Here's it!" Mois pressed a button on a white remote, changing the image on the back. The silhouette of a humanoid machine with a diminutive head appeared on the screen, "Uncle plans to steal the Alien Street Robot and give it to the Keron army. It won't be used to invade Pekopon. You could say, peaceful invasion!"

"Is that it?" The blue haired girl seemed eased. Even through her gray mask, her smile was apparent. "I guess I can cooperate with this plan."

"WHAT?" The red Keronian protested. "We should use it to evaporate this stupid planet!"

Everyone looked at him with curious eyes. "What about Natsumi?" The green haired girl asked.

Giroro's clone stopped, closing his eyes. He sighed, "I… I guess I overdid there. You're the leader, after all."

"That ship is protected by the space police, they won't let anyone get it easily. Have you taken that into consideration?" The purple Keronian in the back of the room asked, receiving a confident smile from the green haired girl.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Keroro saluted him, quickly drawing a large smile on her face, "The police itself will steal it for us!"

"Hm…" Garuru silently observed her confidence. It'd be interesting to see how the Keroro platoon operated in these conditions.

"You're… You're… Giroro, right?" The redhead asked weakly. The red Keronian glared at her, with the same crimson eyes it had shown before.

"Of course. You have no reason to continue this farce. I'll be the real Giroro from now on."

/

The door of the living room was forced open, and Natsumi, sitting on the sofa to watch tv, quickly turned around annoyed.

"What do you thin-" She stopped midway through her sentence when she noticed the red Keronian walking through it. "Gi-Giroro?" The pink Keronian yelled, standing at the tip of her toes, looking at the red Keronian with a yellow skull on his chest. "Wait… you look a little… different."

The Keronian glared at her with red eyes, almost burning with anger, "Don't bother me, stupid woman."

"Wha-What?" Natsumi was puzzled at that remarked, but quickly that confusion turned into anger. She leaped from the sofa, landing right in front of him. "You're back to normal and already is all angry?"

"I'm not angry. I just have no reason to be cordial to an enemy." The Keronian shoved her aside, walking towards the sliding doors to the backyard.

"What is wrong with him?" She crossed her arms looking at the back of the seemingly angry Keronian. Heavy steps hit the floor behind her, causing her attention to go somewhere else again… "Gi… Giroro?"

The Keronian turned around, watching the redhead, meekly walking through the open door. Giroro wore red shorts and a red jacket with a sailor collar, the same clothes she had worn after being affected by that strange weapon the other day… She held her hands in front of her body, shily attempting to cover herself. "What is happening here?"

"Hey, Giroro! Were you hit again by that weapon?" Natsumi asked loudly, to which the girl standing in front of her meekly nodded.

"Tororo… created a clone… with the correct body… He…. He'll be Giroro from now on…"

"Eeeh? What are you talking about? That thing was a copy?" She looked back to the open sliding doors. It seemed that the other Giroro had already left to his tent.

"And why are you joking about that stupid weapon anyway, Giroro?" The small Keronian crossed her arms, looking at the surprised girl.

"Wha-What do you-"

"That girl couldn't stand me. I could barely talk to her. But you're listening, right? You also don't look very comfortable right now. It's because you don't like this, right? That girl would be jumping at the chance of abandoning the invasion!"

"I'm… I'm not lying…" Her voice was deafened by a crate being thrown right in front of the glass doors.

"Keep this trash out of here, Pekoponian woman." Giroro's deep voice flew from outside, as the crate broke, revealing a pair of red pants falling outside alongside some other clothes.

Natsumi silently watched that scene, angrily closing her hands into fists. "Aren't you going to do anything, Giroro?"

"I've already told you… he is Giroro now…"

"Stupid it, you idiot!" Natsumi yelled angrily at the redhead, "Do you really think that you acted like that clown? That's not you! You are you!"

"Natsumi…" Giroro looked at the small Keronian standing next to her, but didn't reply. "Soon enough everything will be like before… I'm sure. Tomorrow, he'll act more like I used to…"

"What about you?" Natsumi yelled angrily, her orange eyes glaring at the depressed girl standing in front of her.

"I… I…"

Natsumi crossed her arms, sighing, "I would like it if you all just forgot this stupid invasion, but… You, especially, wouldn't be happy with that, right, Giroro?" The redhead crouched next to Natsumi, her eyes almost teary.

The Keronian smiled, placing her arms on the back of her head. "Sometimes I actually wonder what you would do if you finished the invasion, and had no more excuse to constantly act like you're in the middle of a battlefield…"

"I… I like other things too!" The redhead replied annoyed, her characteristic scowl returning to her face.

"Like what?"

"Sweet potato!" She threw it out suddenly, making the little Keronian laugh.

"That doesn't really count…"

"Hm… Trains! Yeah!" Giroro's face seemed red as she continued, "I-I love trains!"

"Trains?" The small Keronian looked at Giroro with disbelief, quickly laughting uncontrollably. "Trains? Really? Trains?"

"What's up with that reaction?"

"Sorry, sorry…" Natsumi caught her breath, "It just came out of nowhere…"

"Not really… It's just a childish interest… I… I don't like talking about it…" Giroro replied, looking aside with red cheeks. "There's something else too, but…"

"But what? Now I want to know!" Natsumi almost jumped grinning, while the teenage girl in front of her fell back on the floor, even more embarrassed than before.

"Forget it! Please, forget I ever said anything!"

/

In the underground of the Keroro platoon's secret base, inside Kururu's lab, Garuru and Tororo stood behind the blond's chair as she typed quickly on her system. Several monitor screens flashing all around her, reflecting on her thick glasses.

The young Keronian, Tororo, cringed, annoyed at needing help from that person. Garuru just silently watched the images, several of them showing Giroro's silhouette.

"Ku, ku, ku… Interesting..."

/

Under the burning sun, the redhead with a scar across her face looked at the closed tent, silently. Natsumi was right. She had been acting like an idiot, but, still… if the person inside that tent had the same mind that she had, he might as well stay there. But, if he had just shoved her aside, there might be something wrong going on…

"Hm… Are you in there, eh… Other Giroro?"

The Keronian inside didn't reply. Giroro stood there, observing the tent. Even without opening it, she could hear pieces of metal hitting each other. He probably was building up weapons. "Aren't you tired? There are some sweet potatoes in the kitchen, don't you want some?"

"Little girl…" The tent opened as the scowling red Keronian came from inside. "What do you want? I've already thrown out your useless clothes. Don't bother me."

"Aren't you feeling stressed? You aren't acting as usual."

"I'm… not?" The red Keronian was silent, his usual scowl trembling.

"Huh,,, Are you really sure you don't need anything?" The redhead asked, while the Keronian just sighed.

"No, I don't. Now, don't bother me anymore." He said, closing the tent.

She crouched next to it, grinning. "Hm… if you want any help with Natsumi… I could help you, I think." She whispered into the tent, but received no reply. She stood up, still keeping the same grin as she took a few steps away from the tent.

"Silence. He probably is confused and embarrassed inside right now." She thought, "He's myself, after all, so I should know… and now, for the finale…"

"Alright, I'm leaving. It's not my fault if Natsumi ends up hating you!" She spoke slowly and loudly, trying to get the attention of the Keronian inside. "Alright, he won't be able to hold on now!" She smirked and started counting, "One, two, three, four… five!"

A breeze blew through the yard, but no noise came from the tent. "Gi…ro…? Am I… mistaken? Is that person… not myself?"

/

After the sunset, the underground secret base was covered by an almost complete silence. The red Keronian slowly walked through a long corridor, stopping in front of one of the numerous metallic doors of the base. He looked to at sides, failing to see anyone nearby. Perfect. The door broke into two pieces which slid into the walls, opening a pathway to him.

The red Keronian stepped into the room covered in darkness. Reacting to his presence, spotlights turned on, pointing to a large cylindrical structure that rose more than 100 meters into the air. Lights all around the room quickly turned on. That was a launching bay for a huge missile, located on the back of the room. A nuclear warning symbol was on its dark base and two layers of red metallic platforms were around it.

"RX 7+8, Pekopon ballistic missile." The red Keronian muttered, "powerful enough to destroy Earth's surface three times. Finally, everything will start." He walked towards a blue control station, located in front of the missile. The controls were simple. A key with a small Keroro keychain, which he promptly turned around, opening a nearby yellow glass to reveal a large green button shaped like Keroro's Keronian head.

"Everything will end now."

"STOP!" Giroro yelled, standing near the open door, wearing her usual red jacket and black shorts.

"So… I've been followed…" The red Keronian turned around, facing the girl standing near the front door of that hangar.

"What do you think you're doing? If you release that missile, Pekopon will be destroyed!"

"And the invasion will be complete."

"You'll be left with a ruined planet!" The redhead yelled angrily.

"Exactly. A living hell for the survivors, a place where the mightiest will rule. An eternal battlefield!" The Keronian smirked, glaring at the girl with disturbingly focused red eyes.

"What?" Giroro hesitated, sweating cold. There was something odd about those eyes. "You… You aren't myself, right? You… You might look like my old body, but your mind isn't mine!"

The Keronian smirked, continuing with the same insane eyes. "You're right, I'm not you. I'm what you should be, what you wish to be! Its been a while… Giroro! Its been a while since I've been freed from the bounds you imposed to yourself!"

"What?"

"You love battles… you love war. And, yet, here you are, in this pathetic life. I'm about to change everything. I'll turn Pekopon into a living hell, kill you and become the real Giroro!"

"It can't be…" Giroro's hands shook as she stared at the diminutive figure standing before her, "Are you…"

"Yes, that's Girope." Kururu said, leaning on the second floor's metallic platform, gleefully watching the scene through her thick glasses. "The aspect of you personality that live for battle. He is just a fragment of your own self, who took over the clone's body."

"There's no perfect copy. A clone... even with copied memories, even with a seemingly identical body… isn't the original." Garuru appeared, standing beside the blond girl on the upper floor.

"Ku, ku, ku… In this case, this copy had a one track mind even bigger than yours, Giro." Kururu grinned from the upper floor, getting an angry glare from Girope. "Don't even try. The explosive has been resolved from this baby. The Pekopon Invader Machine's generator has been deactivated too, alongside with most of the other dangerous equipment in this base. So, just give up and behave yourself, Girope."

The clone glared maniacally at Kururu for a few seconds, a crazy smile drawn on his lip, but without any laughter coming out from him. He turned to face the redhead standing in front of him. "I will kill you. I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" He red frog yelled, shouting savagely while leaping forward. His body shone as a white metallic armor covered his legs and chest. Even further, green chest, ankle, shoulders and bracelets covered him.

The armored frog burst through the room, grabbing Giroro's neck and shoving her against a wall before the she could even react. "Die!"

The redhead gritted her teeth, ignoring the pain on her back, "This time…" She spoke in a low tone as her body was enveloped by a white light, "I'll finish this!" Giroro concluded, punching the armored Keronian on the chest, pushing him away from her.

After the light faded, her arms, legs and breasts were covered by an advanced white armor, which revealed a blue swimsuit under it. "I'll have to use this stupid thing again…" She muttered, looking at her thighs, exposed by the blue swimsuit and not covered by the white armor either... "Am I paying for my sins?" She briefly asked herself, quickly focusing completely on her opponent.

Another thin noise echoed through the room. 4 shinning spheres appeared around the red Keronian, two on his ankles and to on his arms. The lights expanded and disappeared, revealing two small pods, attached to his ankles, filled with 9 micro missiles and two large Keronian Machineguns for his body.

Both Giroros silently stared at each other, standing still. Even their breathing was completely unnoticeable.

"Die." The Keronian spoke coldly as he pressed the trigger of his weapons. The missiles on his legs roared as they crossed the room, heading towards Giroro, who continued still. One of them landed in front of the her, hiding her behind an explosion. The others danced through the air, disappearing into the smoke just to start more explosions. Streams of yellow light coming from the Keronians machineguns also dived into the area, just creating more explosions and making the smoke larger and larger. The defeating sound of the projectiles apparently had even silenced her cries of pain…

In spite of his apparent victory, the red Keronian didn't smile, just keeping a cold stare at the smoke. As it slowly cleaned out, spreading to the far sides of the room, the redhead was still standing there, holding a red vertical shield in front of her. Both the shield and her were seemingly completely untouched. She looked at him with the same cold scowl that he had.

"This armor was made to protect someone very important to me. You know that. You know you can't win."

"I don't know that." The red Keronian spoke in a somber tone, immediately launching all of his projectiles again.

"Wait!" Giroro cry was lost in the second attack wave. Just as the missiles and beams danced and spun through the sky, so did her. Rotating and flying around them, she moved her arms apart, closing her fists. Quickly, two pink energy swords extended from them, she moved her arms forward, extending the pink blades… In an instant, they burnt through the red Keronian's belly.

Rather than a cry of pain or desperation, Girope just smirked. Giroro looked at him shocked. What was that about?

"A soldier's… proper death… is only… in battle…" The redhead released the grip of her beam sabers, staggering backwards, and dropping to the floor.

"What are you talking about!" She shook the Keronian's shoulders, but received no reply. The two gray hilts feel on the floor, deactivated, and red body soon followed, falling directly to the floor. No movement, no cry, no signs of life at all. A loud noise echoed by her side, as Garuru landed on the lowest level of the room. Giroro stared at the corpse in front of her. Its belly was black, burnt completely by the saber's energy.

"Did… Did… I… just… kill myself…?"

"He knew that if he lived he'd just be captured and deleted back on Keron. Considering that, he chose to die fighting rather than to give up and die as a prisoner."

"He… had some good points, after all." She smiled sadly at fallen Keronian.

"Don't make such a stupid choice." Garuru said harshly, looking at the redhead sitting on the floor beside him.

"Garuru…"

"You're not alone. You're not just a piece of the Keronian army. Never think, even for one moment, that your death could make anything better. A useless death in a hopeless battle like this… is completely meaningless."

"Ku, ku, ku…" Kururu laughed inappropriately from the upper floor, "I didn't expect you to say something like that, lieutenant. You really like that little sister."

"Can I leave the clean up with you, sergeant major?"

"No problem!" Kururu showed a positive sign with her left hand in reply. Garuru nodded.

"Let's go back, Giroro." The purple Keronian placed his hand on the shoulders of the teenage girl, who still sit on the floor, looking at the direction of her clone's corpse. "You've got an operation tomorrow, right?"

"Right…" She replied weakly.

VITAL SIGNS OF KERORO PLATOON: NEGATIVE #1 THROUGH #5

AUTOMATIC COUNTDOWN INITIATED - 5 DAYS REMAINING

After those events, Giroro just couldn't sleep. She sit in front of her tent, wearing the black shorts and white shirt of her uniform, watching a small bonfire she had prepared as the night advanced. She just kept silently looking at it with her usual scowl… although, her eyes seemed to lack their usual conviction.

A man in a purple coat and with similarly colored hair, tied back into a low ponytail, sit beside her. "Garuru?"

"Are you still thinking about that clone?" He asked, looking at her through his red eyes looking at her through his usual yellow visor.

"Pekopon suit?"

"It's less awkward to talk to you like this. At least, you aren't so much bigger anymore." Her older brother smirked, his eyes, hidden by his yellow visor, glance at her even as his head faced the fire. "Are you still thinking about him? That clone, that "Girope", wasn't yourself. He was just a monster created by Tororo's mistake."

"He might not have been myself… but… he's what I wished to be." Giroro's dark eyes reflected the bonfire in front of her, "When I was in that tank… I wished to forget everything… focus only on the invasion, and yet, when I saw him… I couldn't accept it. I'm… too weak." Giroro had a sad smile on her face.

"A soldier isn't a machine." Garuru replied, receiving a surprised look from his sister.

"But…"

"Machines can't replace actual soldiers. The Keronian army has more than enough technology to create an army of robots… yet, the Keronian army still uses real Keronians for their battles. There is a reason for that."

"So, even you…" Giroro looked puzzled at the person sitting beside her. She always had seen him as an ideal soldier. Someone focused only on battle, without any kind of unnecessary attachment that could distract him… Was she wrong?

"I'm just a living being after all, not a machine."

"Keronian…" The redhead muttered that word, glancing at her brother. She thought silently while looking at him, "Right now… it'd be so easy to close my eyes and just forget everything. Keron, Keronians… invasion. And it has been less than one month… I… fear this. I fear losing myself. That's why I had those stupid ideas… But… that's not really what I wanted either… I guess… Abandoning everything, forgetting everyone for the sake of the invasion… That's not what I truly want either… However, I won't forget my mission. I won't forget who I am again. I won't lose sight of that another time."

"Garuru…" Giroro whispered as the flame danced in front of them. Her brother turned his head to face her. "Thank you." Giroro stood up, smirking confidently while saluting his brother, "Tomorrow, I'll do my best for the invasion!"


	18. Keroro vs Poyon, Space Police Disruption

Notes: Well, here's the actual chapter that sprouted the previous one. Originally, the attempt to clone Giroro would have just failed, but I decided to prolong that segment in and it became its own chapter. This is the actual story that the last chapter should have been…

Anyway, several new designs are introduced in this chapter, like usual, I post drawings on my profile. They aren't very good, but might help visualizing the story. Either way, here's the story…

CHAPTER 17

Fuyuki sit in his room, silently looking at his notebook on the desk, when his sister, still looking like a Keronian, opened the door, looking straight at him.

"The stupid frog isn't with you? That new invasion plan, right?"

"She promised there'd be no problem for us this time. So, don't worry about it." He replied with a peaceful smile on his face.

"Are you just going to believe in her words like this?"

"Well, it's the sergeant, she wouldn't lie, right?" Fuyuki replied without any hesitation. Natsumi's large Keronian eyes shook, as she tried to hold herself from yelling at her brother.

Natsumi sighed, silently closing the door of her brother's room. "Of course the stupid frog would lie! He does that all the time!" Natsumi stopped her reaction shortly, suddenly feeling a completely different idea piercing through her head. "Wait… Could it be…? Is this just some stupid 'Gero! Gero! Gero! Now that I control lord Fuyuki, I'll have no problems with the invasion'! plan?" The light red Keronian sweated worriedly, "If… If that stupid frog is just toying with Fuyuki, I'll… I'll…" She closed her fist, looking downstairs angrily, but, after a few seconds, remembering the night from the other day, she stopped. "I saw that kiss… The stupid frog wouldn't play with something like that, right? But, if she did…"

/

Giroro arrived in the meeting room, dressed in her red jacket and black shorts as usual. Silently walking through the large rolls of empty chairs, she noticed Tamama eating snacks, Dororo sitting on the floor silently meditating, Kururu, napping while lying through two chairs and, of course, Keroro herself was dozing off with a stupid smile on the table set on the stage. Mois, wearing her usual white shirt, blue vest and gray skirt, stood next to the microphone at the other side of the stage, apparently the only one there actually concentrated on the invasion… even though she wasn't a platoon member at all.

Giroro angrily marched to the stage, slamming her arms against the table, making a loud sound that quickly got everyone's attention. They all looked at the platform wide eyed… except for the green haired girl, who looked at the corporal with half closed eyes and a sleepy smile. "Lord Fuyuki… did you bring breakfast?"

Giroro's eyebrows twitched angrily. "THERE'S NO FUYUKI HERE! What do you think you're doing anyway?"

"Fuyuki?" Mois blinked, looking confused at the sergeant. Usually, she'd have said her name. "Hm… You could say, thinking too much?" She shrugged it off with a smile, "Well, now that everyone is here, we can finally start, right, uncle?"

"Gero, of course, Lady Mois!" The green haired girl snapped back to normal, looking confidently at her platoon. "Anyway, like I explained yesterday, we're going to get the Alien Street Robot, and we'll do that by ourselves! So, the Garuru platoon will have nothing to do with this operation." Keroro grinned. "There's no way I'd let them get any fame after making this plan! These days, not even the Keronian army challenges the space police directly… And I'll make them all seem like the fools they are!"

"What exactly is this plan, leader?" The blue haired ninja wondered. Keroro had promised no one would be hurt by it, but she had been fooled enough times by such excuses in the past…

"Lady Mois!"

"You could say, big reveal?" The tanned girl pushed, from behind the table on the stage a large rectangular machine, plastic cube on the top of a yellow structure… Inside the cube, there were many colored balls divided in two sections, one in various colors, yellow, blue or red, and one white. It was a Gashapon Machine.

"What is that thing?" The redhead, standing among the empty chairs, voiced the thoughts of the other platoon members.

"A special gashapon machine…" Kururu, still lying on two chairs, grinned. "One made for… special exchanges. Ku, ku, ku… So, that's how you plan to do it, eh?"

"That's it, Sergeant major Kururu." Keroro grinned, "And now, in a few minutes… everything will start!"

/KeroGirls – 17: Keroro vs Poyon, Space Police Disruption. Yes, sir!/

Some time after the reunion, the meeting room was seemingly empty. Without any preparation, a strong light appeared near the ceiling, in the center of the room.

"Po-yo… po-yo…" The slim policewoman dressed in her short skirt and police shirt moaned in her usual peculiar way as she spun through the portal, slowly descending to the room's floor. She looked ahead with her alien marine eyes, puzzled at the lone machine standing in front of the stage in the empty room, the thin black antennas that ended in yellow balls, sprouting from under her hair, shook as she turned her head.

"Poyo? No one here?" The girl with long dark green haired blinked, confused. "Poyan! Wasn't this the place?"

A few seconds later, another policewoman dropped from the portal, this one much quicker than the other. She had a much more determined expression than the confused Poyan, her short blue hair wrapping around her face as her confident purple eyes looked ahead. She had a similar built and wore an uniform identical to Poyon's, a small blue blazer over a white shirt, not covering navel, a short blue skirt with large and round yellow edges, white gloves and blue round shoes. The only difference between their uniforms was the dark blue necktie in Poyon's and the red necktie in Poyan's.

"What's the problem, Poyon?" The blue haired policewoman wondered, looking at her friend.

"Poyo… I received a message signed by Sergeant Keroro, saying that he had information about Urere's case, but he's seemingly nowhere… " The long haired policewoman spoke disappointedly.

"He might just be in another room." Poyan said, looked around, just to confirm that they were alone in that meeting room. "What is that anyway?" The policewoman pointed at the Gashapon machine, which seriously stood out in that room.

There was a sign, under a lever in front of it, "Danger! Don't turn it."

"Hm… That's… awfully suspicious… Almost like a trap." Poyan pondered, looking at the strange machine left in the room. Ignoring those concerns, Poyon approached it with an innocent smile.

"Poyo! Somehow… I want to turn this…" The policewoman floated right above the floor, approaching the machine, her eyes almost hypnotized by the sign pasted on it.

"Poyon? What… are you doing… poya…?" Poyan looked incredulously at her friend, who kept staring at the suspicious machine. She floated to her side, noticing a playful smile on her friend's face. "Poyon…?"

"Hm… I rarely get the chance to do something like this!" Poyon's smile became mischievous as she turned the circular white lever around once. With a soft impact one of the colored balls fell on the floor. "Poyo? Was it just this?"

"Poyon…" The other policewoman watched the veteran incredulously as she turned the lever again. Another plastic ball fell from it, hitting the floor and rolling alongside it, up to Poyan's feet.

"I… have a bad feeling about this… Poya…" The blue haired policewoman looked worriedly at the ball's seemingly coincidental movement.

Quickly, the balls started producing a strong blinding light, which enveloped both girls before they could even react to it. They cried in surprise, but their voice faded out just as quickly as their cry started.

The front door of the meeting room slid open, revealing the Keroro platoon and Mois standing right behind it. Keroro grinned evilly as she looked ahead at the meeting room. The green haired girl walked up to the machine, looking at the two plastic balls on the floor near it.

"What happened to lady Poyan and lady Poyon?" Dororo asked, staring at her leader.

"Heh. You want to see them?" Keroro smirked, facing the others, who just seemed confused, aside from Kururu, who kept her usual grin. She walked up to the plastic ball and held it. With a single finger, she forced the transparent part open. Inside it, there was a small doll that resembled Poyon… With the same finger, she touched the doll's head. A bright flash of light blinded everyone in the room for a quick moment. When they vision returned, a smiling Poyon stood in front of the machine, and Keroro was nowhere to be found.

The space policewoman rotated spun around her round gun, with a single finger, spun once and finished with a wink. "I'm the space policewoman from Andromeda, Poyon!"

"What?" Giroro glared at the space cop, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Where's the sergeant?" Tamama asked, blinking confused.

"You're showing no surprised at seeing us. Could it be…" Dororo pointed at the policewoman, whose face had been taken over by a confident smirk… "You're… the leader? Keroro, is that you? "

"That's it!" Poyon replied, winking again.

"Uncle? You could say… total make over… Again?" Mois observed with surprise while Tamama let out a huge gasp.

"Eeeehhh? Wh-Why?"

"Heh. It's simple." The apparent policewoman grinned. "The Alien Street Robo is protected with high surveillance from the space police… so… only a space police member could enter in there."

"And that's not everything." Kururu smirked, her eyes almost shinning behind her thick glasses.

"Right!" Poyon winked, she spun in the air, once more, facing the group again energetically, finger raised towards them, "Right! They won't be able to track us or the robot after we've stolen it! This is an operation with a rate of success of 100%! Gero! Gero! Gero!"

"Is… is this really right?" Tamama looked doubtfully at the policewoman, "Has the sergeant really created a good operation? Was I wrong? Could… Could it be… that in this moment of desperation… the sergeant is showing his legendary prowess!"

"SERGEANT!" Tamama jumped through the room to everyone's surprise, pushing the dark haired girl to the floor as she landed on her. And, just as they fell, another flash of light covered the room.

"I was wrong, sergeant! You aren't just a useless old woman!" The one speaking had a noticeably more mature tone than Tamama's voice. Poyon saw herself getting pushed against the floor by the blue haired policewoman.

"What is this…?" Giroro asked incredulously.

"Ku, ku… This is interesting..." Kururu smirked. She had planned to take Poyon's boy, but,

"TAAMA?" Poyan got up quickly, looking at her own body in surprise. "I'm… what?"

Poyon rubbed her forehead as she stood again, looking fairly disappointed at the blue haired girl. "I was planning to let Giroro take that body."

"Don't involve me with your stupid plans!" The redhead protested.

"Leader… this… aren't you overstepping your bonds? Modifying people's minds like this…"

"Don't worry! We'll give these bodies back to them as soon as we're finished with this! Besides, if we can't do anything for the invasion before that countdown ends, Pekopon will probably face a disaster! Please, think about it, lance corporal Dororo!"

"I guess…" The masked ninja sighed. Dororo reopened her eyes, looking straight at Poyon. "I'll help you this time, leader."

"That's great… Poyo!" She joked, mimicking Poyon's usual way of speaking.

"Tama! Where did my body go?" The short haired policewoman asked, looking around worriedly.

"Private 2nd class Tamama, here are them! We look really cute like this, right?" Poyon said, holding the small balls. Through the transparent side, the miniature Keroro and Tamama were visible… faint red lines spreading around their bodies.

"Tama? So, they'll stay like this while we go in this mission?" Poyan wondered, her metallic purple eyes looked curiously at Tamama's small form inside the ball. Aside from the weird vertical red lines around her body, she did look like a doll…

"Kuh. So, that hasn't changed, eh?" Kururu walked up to them, immediately snapping the balls from their hands. "Have you already forgotten what these lines mean, leader?" The blond girl said, glancing at the taller woman with dark green hair.

"Huh… what?"

"Our bodies, in their current states, can't resist large transformations like this. That's why we can't go back to our original forms, have you forgotten, leader?"

"Gero… I… hadn't really thought about that these few days." Poyon scratched the back of her head embarrassedly. "Anyway, you mean… this is like what happened to Giroro, right?" Poyon wondered, receiving a grin from Kururu.

"That's it. I'll have to put them back to human form otherwise you'd lose your bodies. Of course, this means they'll have to stay locked somewhere in here. Any ideas?"

/

"Come on, Fuyuki!" Natsumi and Fuyuki walked through the metallic corridors of Keroro's underground base. Natsumi, in human form, walked in front of her brother, wearing a red long sleeved shirt and blue jean shorts, while Fuyuki followed her, also dressed casually in green shorts and a white shirt. In his hands, he held a black sphere with several large white buttons… the Kero Ball.

"I don't think this is necessary, sis." Fuyuki argued weakly. He knew that Natsumi wouldn't change her instance.

"The stupid frog didn't appear back home today! He… eh, she… is certainly planning something! Didn't you even say so?"

Fuyuki sighed, but didn't reply. He wasn't worried anyway. "I'll believe in her words. I'm sure Natsumi won't find anything weird here."

Natsumi stood in front of a large metallic door, which didn't take long break into two halves, sliding into the walls. Before them, there was the control room… completely empty.

"No one is here… This is really suspicious…" The redhead said annoyed, turning to face her brother again, "Fuyuki, can't you use that thing to locate them?"

"Hm… Kururu said she fixed the computers, right? I wonder if this will work…" He silently observed the numerous buttons of the Keronian weapon. "I hope I don't end up creating even more problems with this…"

/

The four members of the Garuru platoon sit in front of a conveyor belt in a restaurant. The place seemed to be mostly empty, aside from a purple fat alien frog with bulging eyes and small limbs sitting on the other side of the table, away from them.

"What… are we doing… here?" Zoruru's black eye looked rather unimpressed by that sight.

"Well," Taruru explained, "Sergeant Keroro said we shouldn't participate of this mission, right? And we're on vacation, isn't it? So, why don't we use our time here?"

"Taruru proposed this idea. I didn't have any other plans for today, so I accepted it." Garuru continued, looking intently at the conveyor belt. "Any questions, Lance corporal?"

"No." Zoruru excused himself. He shouldn't be there he should be… He stopped his own thoughts at that moment. Had he gotten so used to Dororo that leaving her bothered him? "Staying away from her for a while might be more prudent."

"Pu, pu, pu… If there's nothing to do here, I'll just leave." Tororo, the young Keronian with thick glasses and a green hat started to get up from the small chair that he occupied, but stopped instantly when he noticed Garuru's head turning to face him.

"You, specifically, should stay under surveillance." Garuru spoke in a harsh tone.

"So-sorry." The young Keronian dropped on the table, rather annoyed.

/

Keroro's slowly opened her heavy eyes. She was lying in the middle of a grassy empty field… in the middle of a Pekoponian city? "Poyo…?" She stood up. The green field was surrounded by wooden poles with barbed wires connecting them. In the center of the area, there were several gray tubes on top of each other, making a triangle. A black haired girl wearing a black jacket lied next to her, unconscious on the ground. "Is this Pekopon?" She asked as she slowly stood up.

Although she was apparently in the middle of the city, there was a disturbing silence surrounding them. "Poyo? These clothes…" She looked at herself, noticing the green jacket and brown shorts… Somehow, her entire body felt weird too. "Aren't these the clothes of the girl I met in the Keronian's room the other day?"

The other girl started awakening soon afterwards, slowly standing up, still with half closed eyes. "Poyon?" She said, while rubbing her eyes.

"I'm here." Keroro answered just as Tamama's sight returned.

"Poya?" The black haired girl looked rather annoyed at that reply. "What kind of joke is this?" Tamama suddenly exploded, yelling at the green haired girl. "What did you do to Poyon?"

"Poyo? Like I've said, I'm…"

"It's obvious you aren't!" Tamama grabbed Keroro's green jacket, looking rather angry.

"Poyo… Who are you anyway?" The green haired girl blinked, her eyes looking with surprise at her aggressor.

"Poyan, from the space police! Now, tell me what you did to Poyon!"

"Poy-an?"

"Is there some problem?" Tamama yelled again, shaking the other girl.

"Yes? Look at yourself!"

"What do you-" The black haired girl stopped, finally paying attention to her own body. Certainly, there was something wrong there… She had ignored it, thinking it was just some dizziness from awakening, but… Her body seemed smaller somehow… and her clothes were completely different from before.

"Poya?" She looked worriedly at herself, finally coming to realize that the other girl might not have been lying… "So, you're…"

"Yes, Poyo! I'm Poyon!" Keroro spoke rather annoyedly.

"So… That was some kind of trap…" The black haired girl stared at Keroro, visibly annoyed.

"Poyo… If you're really Poyan, you seem angrier than usual…" The green haired girl said timidly

"Of course, I'm angry! We ended up like this because you messed with that machine!"

"Sorry, poyo…" Keroro meekly hid her arms behind herself, looking rather down.

"Anyway, let's look for the Hinata's family house again." The black haired girl said, walking towards an open section that leaded to a nearby street. However, she abruptly stopped, hitting her forehead on something. "What… is…" Tamama wondered, touching the space in front of her, just to find an invisible wall, blocking her path to the road. Her eyebrows twitched as she started glaring manically at it. "WHAT IS THIS?" She yelled, furiously running her hands through the opening at the edges of the grass field, just to find more walls. Sweating furiously, she punched the invisible barrier, to no effect, aside from a red hand.

"Poyo…" Keroro fearfully approached her… "Are you sure you're Poyan?"

"OF COURSE I AM YOU STUPID AIRHEAD!" Tamama yelled furiously, her eyes almost bulging out from her face.

"That… isn't really convincing, poyo…" Keroro repeated under her breath. "Anyway… We're locked here?"

The black haired girl sighed, finally calming down. "It… seems so... Poya…"

"Hm… We have no way to contact the space police, right?" Keroro wondered, crossing her arms, "and…", she tried to jump, only to fall flat on the grass. "I guess we can't fly around in these bodies, poyo…"

"Why am I stuck with such useless person?" The younger girl silently commented, looking away from her friend.

"Could…. Could it be… we'll stay locked away here forever?" The green haired girl had teary eyes as she sit on the grass, feeling completely helpless. "POYO! I don't want to die like this! POYOOOO!"

Almost answering her cry for help, a loud rumble echoed through the field. Everything around them started fading… slowly disappearing to reveal metallic floors and walls around them. Fuyuki stepped through a large circular hole in the wall, its edges perfectly cut, holding the Kero Ball with his left hand. "Wow, it really worked!" He said, admiring the weapon for a second.

"Stupid frog? Tamama?" Natsumi wondered, looking at the two girls standing inside the locked room. "What are you two doing here?"

"I'm… I'm saved!" The green haired girl, without warning, jumped to Fuyuki's arms, embracing him with her face still wet from her tears.

Fuyuki was just stunned for a second, but soon placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Did… something happen, Sergeant?"

"Ser…geant?" Keroro's shiny black eyes looked at Fuyuki with confusion.

"Don't be so clingy, stupid frog." Natsumi remarked, looking annoyed at the scene.

"Poya? The Hinata siblings?" Tamama blinked when she noticed them. She just felt completely lost.

/

Poyon and Poyan walked through a metallic doorway as an electronic voice welcomed them.

"Identity confirmed. Entrance allowed."

"That was really easy." The dark haired policewoman turned around, facing the platoon members and Mois, who stood outside, standing in a fairly empty road in the Alien Street, in front of a fairly featureless yellow wall. "So, what should we do now, Sergeant Major Kururu?"

"Unlock the entrances to the robot, of course." The blond replied with a grin on her face. Following Keroro's plan could be rather fun sometimes.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Poyon saluted her, turning around to look at inside the building. They were at the entrance of a fairly big control room. A circular space with computers spread around it while blue screens shone brightly. There was a metallic door on the opposite side and two spherical robots floating around the room.

Poyon had a satisfied smiled as she slowly flew to inside the room, "This is SO much better than walking! Maybe I should just stay with this body!"

"You're right, sergeant!" Poyan gladly agreed, spinning as she advanced to the control room.

However, Keroro's happiness quickly faded out. She stopped in the middle of the control room, looking to the keyboards and screens spread all around her, "But… gero… Does Poyon really know how to operate this equipment?"

"It seems… really complicated, right?" Poyan agreed, sweating worriedly. "Maybe Sergeant Major Kururu should have gotten this body…

"You're right..." Poyon muttered, disappointed. However, her eyes opened, enlightened, when one of the small floating units stopped in front of her. "Hm… could you help me? I want to deactivate the locks of the Alien Street Robot… please, mr. pod!"

"Understood." A blue light shone on top of the small robot as it floated towards one of the keyboards. A small metallic tube came from inside it, connecting to a port on the system. After a few seconds, it spoke again "procedure complete."

Gero? Is it that easy?" Poyon blinked, incredulously. Of course, those robots could do anything to support the actual policemen, and she was one! "Then, deactivate any security systems of the police too, please!"

"Understood." The electronic voice replied to a delighted Poyon.

"Wow… the sergeant… is really incredible this time!" Poyan thought, admiring the shinning of confidence that her leader emitted.

/

"So, stupid frog, what happened?" Natsumi wondered, crossing her arms while looking annoyed at the green haired girl, who sweated incessantly. "She's obviously hiding something…"

"Po-hm… eh… It's hard to explain, you know?"

"Sergeant, who locked you here?" Fuyuki wondered. Keroro looked at him surprised.

"Why…. Why is my chest beating so much?" The green haired girl thought, rendered completely speechless when she looked at him. For some reason she herself didn't understand, she didn't want to actually reveal the truth to him… "Hm… actually,"

"Our bo-" Tamama was about to answer, when Keroro suddenly jumped to behind her, covering her mouth with her hands. "HMMM!" Tamama protested uselessly as she was dragged away from them, until the green haired girl stopped at the other side of the room.

"Let me handle this! You've been acting weirdly for a while, Poyan!"

"I have…?" Tamama blinked.

"Yes!" Keroro insisted. "Anyway… I think I've got this figured out…"

"What?"

"This girl… she probably is Sergeant Keroro affected by that weird weapon used on Joriri. Everything fits, including the mark on my jacket."

"Poya? So, I'd be…"

"Private Tamama, I guess. Anyway, they're friends of the Keronians, so let's hide our identities until we can find some solution for this problem."

"Hm… I guess it makes sense, poya…"

"So, stupid frog, what are you whispering?" Natsumi interrupted them, standing right by their sides.

"Poyo?" Keroro fell on her back, quickly standing up with a worried smile. "Hm… Hi, Hina-eh, I mean… Fu-Fu-Fuyuki…" Keroro opened an uneasy smile, but soon found herself staggering as she tried to say the boy's name. "What is wrong with me? Anyway, I just need to talk like Keroro…"

"A-Anyway, lord Fuyuki, lady Natsumi, well, you see… we… eh… were attacked, but everything is fine now, poy… I mean, Sir, yes, sir!"

"Is there some problem, Sergeant?" Fuyuki raised an eyebrow at the girl's strange behavior.

"Of course there's a problem!" The green haired girl replied, "The people who locked us here are trying to do something really dangerous!"

"What are you talking about, stupid frog?" Natsumi grabbed Keroro by her jacket, staring at her.

"Hm… Poy… Eh… Gero… I'm not sure, but… I need to check the Space Police Department!"

"Space Police? Is this something serious?" The older Hinata's aggressiveness faded as she started showing genuine concern in her eyes.

"I'm… I'm not sure…" Keroro worriedly scratched the back of her head, "but, I think… we should check it out…"

"Poya…? What… are you planning?" Tamama looked incredulously at the green haired girl. "Well, you involved me in this, so I really hope you can fix this, Poyon…"

/

Standing near the ending of an abandoned alien in the underground city, Giroro looked annoyed, tapping the gray floor impatiently. Beside her, there was a metallic gray wall, standing out from the other parts of the location, the average yellow walls of the Alien Street, that was the entrance to the control room of the robot they planned to take over. Everyone had already gone inside, but she had been left outside waiting for Poyon and Poyan, who had disappeared after deactivating the automatic security.

After a few minutes, she saw those two turning a corner. "What the…" They had dropped the policewoman uniform, appearing dressed in Keroro's and Tamama's standard uniforms, clothes which seemed really tight in their larger bodies. Tamama's white shirt went from covering her shorts to not even covering Poyan's bellybutton and Poyon was in a similar situation, "What were you doing?" The redhead asked, annoyed.

"Well, I didn't like that police uniform, so I brought another set of clothes…" Poyon said, floating past Giroro.

"Same here." Poyan agreed.

"Aren't you two getting too used to these bodies?" Giroro wondered, looking at the two girls, "Even going out of the way to get these clothes into those bodies… you'll discard them in a few hours, if everything goes smoothly."

"I dunno… It's so good to move around without walking." Poyon said, sitting on an imaginary chair in front of Giroro.

"Right! It's almost like moving in a dream!" Poyan agreed cheerfully.

"I wonder how Fuyuki would react to me like this?" The dark haired policewoman wondered, looking at the ceiling, while she inclined more and more on the imaginary chair.

"Ku, ku, ku… So, you're wasting time here." Kururu stood by the stance, smirking at the scene.

"Ah, sorry, sergeant major Kururu!" Poyon stood up, saluting the smaller girl.

"You mentioned that you'd like to see Fuyuki's reaction to your current self? I wonder… Ku, ku, ku… How would he react if he finds the Keroro that we left in the base?"

"Gero?" Poyon opened her eyes in surprise. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Poyon protested, flying into the tunnel annoyed.

Giroro silently watched Poyon and Poyan floating through the metallic corridor. "This is… the same as yesterday, right?"

"Ku, ku… You got it? That's surprisingly smart for you." Kururu giggled, leaving an annoyed redhead behind. "Memories… are only part of a person, not their full self."

"Even if someone loses their memories… they're still themselves." Giroro concluded. "Transferring my memories to a cloned body and killing this body… would be… killing me."

"Exactly. So, even if she has the leader's memories currently, she isn't the leader completely."

/

Keroro, Tamama, Natsumi and Fuyuki stood in front of the entrance to a small police station in the Alien Street. Natsumi and Fuyuki wore a pair of fake antennas, similar to the real ones that Poyon and Poyan actually had, trying to not look completely human.

"Po-Gero?" Keroro slipped between her real and fake expressions as she looked through the open doorway of the cylindrical building. She could see a small patrol robot floating inside the control room at the end of the corridor, but, otherwise, everything seemed to be silent. That wasn't an entrance used by the public, so…

"The security is off?" Tamama wondered.

"Probably."

"You're a security specialist now, stupid frog?" Natsumi looked at the green haired girl annoyed. "There's something odd about this… even more so about the stupid frog and Tamama. I don't like it."

"Well… Lord Fuyuki, Lady Natsumi, we're going to check something inside, so, wait a while." Keroro said, placing her hands together while pleading.

"Is there some problem, sergeant?" Fuyuki wondered. He knew that Keroro's attitude seemed strange, but he wanted to believe she wasn't hiding anything bad, so he didn't want press her much. Yet, there was something odd… even her way of speech seemed rather forced. "You… You're hiding something, right?" Fuyuki asked, looking straight into Keroro's dark eyes. The girl almost seemed hurt, just looking back in surprise.

"Poy… I mean… No… there's…!"

"I'll believe in you, sergeant." Fuyuki said, placing his hands on her shoulders with a smile on his face. "So, I'll wait for you here."

"Fu-Fuyuki…" Keroro seemed to be struck by those words, she lowered her eyes, which suddenly felt heavy, "I'll come back… in a few minutes…"

Both Keroro and Tamama went into the corridor. After they had walked a few meters, Tamama placed her hand on the wall, and a plate, descending from the ceiling, closed the room's entrance.

"What do you think you're doing, Poyon?" Tamama yelled, while Keroro just kept her guilty face.

"Poyo… I… I don't know…" The green haired girl looked at the floor, "I'm… I'm not Keroro, but, somehow, I don't want to reveal it to that boy…"

Tamama sighed, "I don't know what's wrong with you, poya! But we just need to see where the Keroro platoon went and find them to fix this situation, poya!"

"I… I know… poyo… but…"

Tamama turned to one of the computer screens, feeling tired from that conversation. "Anyway, let's find the Keronians, poya!"

"You're right…"

Natsumi and Fuyuki stood outside of the building, looking rather uncomfortable there. Not only they were in that Alien Street, a forbidden place for humans, Keroro's behavior just seemed too suspicious.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, until the screeching of sliding iron came from the door of the police station.

"What is… this…?" Natsumi looked at it incredulously, while Fuyuki's face was just red. Keroro stepped out of there dressed in a space policewoman uniform. Those clothes looked identical to Poyon and Poyan's, aside from being a tad smaller, fitting the two girls perfectly.

"Sergeant…?"

"Actually…" Keroro's eyes seemed heavy, "I'm… I'm…"

"Go on, tell him the truth, poya!" Tamama pushed the timid green haired girl forward.

"I'm a secret police agent!" Keroro shouted strongly, spinning once right afterwards. She leaned forward, lowering her right hand with a standard space police gun next to her waist, while she pointed at her own face with her free hand and winked. The sudden outburst just got suspicious looks from everyone.

"What kind of joke is this, stu-!" Natsumi's voice was interrupted when a loud rumble and a strong tremor spread itself throughout the entire street.

"What is this?" Fuyuki wondered, looking at the trembling ceiling.

"It's starting…" Keroro said, lowering her gun.

"What is starting?" The redhead wondered, genuinely worried.

"Side 6, the Alien Street, is launching!" Tamama answered, with a nervous glare at the ceiling.

/

Hundreds of small gray robots flew around the streets of Inner Tokyo, hidden from the crowd around them by the faint light of the Anti-Barrier. They slowly rose upwards, stationing themselves above various streets. They had a mostly circular shape, with the "SPD" mark on their top, and a blue glass bellow.

After they were all positioned, the glass bellow them lighted up, a faint sound wave emitted to everyone in the entire surface. The city, slowly, fell into complete silence. After a few seconds had passed, everyone and everything stood still, like they were all frozen on time.

Almost like in answer to that state, a huge metallic howl echoed through the streets of the still image. Soon, movement returned, but a different one. Buildings slid around the horizon or sunk into the Earth, carefully arranged to open a large circular hole, with kilometers of extension, in the middle of the city, one so big and deep that only darkness was visible from the surface.

Underground, the Keroro platoon stood in front of a closed green octagonal door. Large circuits were visible on its surface, connecting themselves to the walls through green lines going into and out of that room behind it. The Keroro platoon and Mois stood in front of that door, while Kururu sit beside it, typing on her laptop, completely concentrated on its screen.

"Leader, preparations are done. The police's launch system is completely under our control, I'll just need a few more minutes to actually launch the components of the robot. However…"

"What's the problem…?" Poyon wondered, leaning next to the sergeant major to look at the screen.

"It'd take too long to deactivate some parts of this robot, so the internal camera system is still functioning… and there are cameras in the main control room, of course."

"Is it just that?" Poyon smiled confidently. "That's why Dororo is here!"

"I-I?" The blue haired girl pointed at herself, her surprised reaction visible even through her gray mask.

"Right! Dororo, use some technique to make everyone invisible!" The dark haired woman said cheerfully, but just saw silence from the blue ninja.

"Hah. Not even Giroro can do everything." Giroro grit her teeth. "So, what are we going to do now? If we enter there, it'll be obvious that we're behind this, and there's no way we can conquer Pekopon with the space police after us!"

"Actually…" Dororo interrupted, in spite of her softer voice, "There's something I can do. Giroro, give me some paper."

"What? What do you think I am?"

"Don't complain, Giro, your weapon transporter has been reconfigured already for your current body."

"I know that, but…!" The redhead sighed, giving up. "Sorry." She raised her hand, and several thick sheets of paper appeared there. She left them in front of Dororo, who stood with her back against a wall.

Dororo put her hands together, and whispered to herself something inaudible through her mask. After a few seconds, the paper shone, and, when the light faded, it seemingly wasn't there anymore. "We should be able to hide ourselves with these."

"I can't even see anything…" Poyan looked suspiciously at the seemingly empty space in front of Dororo.

"Anyway, we'll go without those, Tamama." Poyon looked at the closed door while talking.

"Huh? Why?"

"These aren't our faces, have you forgotten that?" She grinned confidently while she looked at the door disappearing into the ceiling, revealing the control room. Poyon and Poyan silently walked into it.

Keroro had stepped there before, but it was different that time. The space police seemingly remodeled the controls into standard keyboards and levers and the glasses showing outside were replaced by monitors spread through the 3 walls, doing the same function and more.

The faint rumble of the engine turned on got stronger as the entire ship roared. On its exterior, two large thrusters turned on, launching the green ship from the lowest level of the artificial underground installation. Surrounded by darkness, it looked like a star appearing from inside the abyss, and it quickly was joined by five others.

"Alright! Alien Street Robot, Transformation Fusion!" Poyon yelled excitedly. The lights in the abysm converged to each other becoming a single point. Seconds later, the gargantuan white mechanical humanoid robot rose from the opening in the middle of the city.

The robot had a diminutive white head with two large red antennas on its side, a green visor shinning in the middle of the structure. Two large vertical metallic structure rose behind its white shoulders. Its right arm, an oversized green limb, ended on a plate filled with white spikes, while the left one, mostly yellow, had a large drill at its point. Two large purple legs, just as gargantuan as the other limbs, finished its image.

In spite of its size, it rapidly ascended through the sky. Seconds after it was formed, the large green sphere called "Pekopon" stood behind it. The Alien Street Robot had already left the planet.

"Yahoo!" Poyon vibrated… although she quickly stopped, after noticing that she stood alone in the control room, alongside Tamama.

"Gero… Where did everyone else go?"

"They're supposed to be invisible, sergeant…" An annoyed Poyan replied…

"Hm… This was too easy, now, we just need to send this robot to Keron, and everything will be-"

Poyon's voice was quickly cut off as an explosion broke through the door to the control room. Two figures dressed in space police uniforms stood behind the smoke, pointing their weapons at the ones visible in the cockpit.

"Wait right there!"

The four girls looked at each other, tensely.

"Sergeant! What is happening… here?" Fuyuki ran, standing right behind the green haired girl… just to see their two opponents on the other side… dressed in very familiar clothes.

"I… get it now…" Natsumi stood beside her brother, with a broken smile on her face. "Body switch, right?"

"Hm… So, it's out now…" Keroro sighed, raising the police's gun to the girls in the control room. "Anyway, stop this right now! I don't know what you want to do, but we won't let it, Keronian, Poyo!"

"You're too late!" Poyon smirked confidently, almost ready to laugh, "This robot will be sent to Keron, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Stop it right now, Poyo!" The green haired girl yelled, aiming her weapon, but Poyon kept smiling.

"Gero! Gero! I don't know how you got here! But I've got my platoon hidden away, ready to attack at any moment! Corporal Giroro!"

Poyon's call was just followed by silence. No one appeared or answered.

"What kind of joke is this?" Keroro complained, still keeping her weapon pointed to Poyon's body.

"Huh… Corporal Giroro? Lance Corporal Dororo? KURURU?" Poyan just looked ashamedly at her leader as she screamed for help uselessly.

"This is it, Keronian! Now, give back our bodies!" Keroro yelled, staring at Poyon's fearful face.

"Huh… come on! I got-"

"We're… going back down?" Poyan looked puzzled at the monitors in the front wall of the room, showing Earth's blue skies around them.

"Gero! We… We haven't even done anything yet!" Poyon cried loudly.

"Surrender, Poya!" The black haired girl dressed as a policewoman yelled. Poyan and Poyon dropped their shoulders and lowered their heads, giving up.

"You win…"

"So, how can we go back to normal?" Tamama wondered.

"Just touch each other's noses…" A disappointed Poyon replied. The two policewomen left the control room, standing before Keroro and Tamama in the corridor outside.

"So… That wasn't the sergeant…?" Fuyuki asked himself, looking at the green haired girl, who seemed to be facing the floor, just like Poyon and Poyan.

The two pairs approached each other and touched each others noses. A flash of light covered the room, and, as soon as it was done, each one stood in the other's position, still with the swapped clothes.

"Well, you gave up like this, so we won't arrest you immediately, but you WILL be called later." An annoyed Poyan said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry…" Tamama and Keroro spoke in unison.

"We're not doing anything suspicious you said." An annoyed Natsumi muttered, tapping her left foot impatiently while she glared at the young girl.

"Eh… well, no one was hurt, see?" Keroro smiled weakly, unable to hide her fear…

Natsumi raised her fist, but lowered it afterwards. "I can't really hit you heavily in this body, but get ready to do everyone's chores for an entire week after this mess, if you don't end up jailed."

"Sergeant… It's fine… let's just go back home, right?"

The five girls turned around to face Fuyuki, who spoke in a disturbingly tranquil tone. His head was slightly lowered, and his eyes were somehow hidden behind shadows, but her had a large smile drawn on his face.

"Lo-Lord Fuyuki…" Keroro shivered taking a step back, away from him.

"What's the problem, sergeant?" He spoke with calm voice, too calm. Everyone could easily notice something wrong about that tone, it just didn't seem natural.

"Ge-Gero, La-lady Natsumi? Tamama?" The green haired girl turned around, asking for help, only to realize that she had been left alone, somehow.

"Let's go back home… Sergeant…" Fuyuki turned around, silently leaving Keroro behind. The sergeant had crawled into a corner and closed her eyes, silently shivering by herself.

/

Standing far above the small buildings of Inner Tokyo, the Nishizawa Tower cut the blue skies of the city. It was a tower composed by connected metallic pieces, creating a large rectangular structure with a big cylindrical antenna on the top. There was nothing covering its inner frame, due to its functionality as an antenna.

Due to its position and height, it gave a great general view of the city to anyone standing there, although, usually, no human actually climbed to the highest exterior levels. No human. However, at that moment, even as the sun set in the horizon, painting the city with orange, 4 little aliens stood there, the Garuru platoon, watching the enormous robot slowly crawl back to the abyss.

Garuru had his arms crossed, watching that scene impassively. He wasn't surprised by the apparent failure of the Keroro platoon…

"Taru? I can't believe it ended up like this…" The light blue Keronian said , sitting on the edge of the tower, leaning away from it.

"Pu, pu, pu… Useless guys will always be useless." Tororo silently cheered inside. In his mind, that was just another failure to Kururu's name, one completely adequate to him.

Zoruru watched that scene with his usual silence, standing behind the platoon's leader. They all watched the scene until the robot completely disappeared again and the buildings started moving, slowly covering the open abyss.

"Well, you're dis-" Garuru voice was broken by a strong ringtone, coming from a purple cellphone that was on a platform at his side. His hand moved quickly to open it. An image window was open… showing a young pink haired human woman with two large pigtails. Pururu's Pekopon suit.

"Chief medic Pururu?" Garuru shouted in surprise, quickly receiving attention from the other 3 platoon members. "Where are you?"

/

The platoon had headed back to the meeting room, after their newest failure… Tamama sit alongside the others in the lower chairs, back in her standard black clothes. Keroro, wearing her green uniform, silently walked to the stage, her face still shaken from before. Her eyes stared at nowhere in particular, still shocked by Fuyuki's reaction.

It had been a while since she had seen that Fuyuki… "Those eyes…"

"Hey, you idiot! Don't try to be so distant! Your stupid plan just failed!" Tamama yelled, glaring at the sergeant. It seemed like her newfound respect for her had just crumbled again…

"Gero?" The black haired girl's voice brought Keroro's mind back to the meeting. She blinked, realizing that Tamama was annoyed at her again… "It wasn't my fault!" She yelled, slamming her fists against the white table on the stage. "What was that all about, Sergeant Major Kururu? You all disappeared!" Keroro protested.

"Calm down, calm down, aunt." Kururu said carelessly.

"Aunt?"

"Kururu detected forces of the space police approaching from space, it seems like those two girls ended up alerting them of our plans." Giroro had her arms crossed and eyes closed while speaking. "So, the best course of action was to back down".

"Another stupid plan…" Tamama muttered.

"Gero, gero, gero… it's not that simple, right, Sergeant Major Kururu?" Keroro's face was illuminated suddenly as a grin was drawn across it.

"Of course…" The blond girl interrupted, drawing attention from everyone there. "I copied the plans of that robot. Even if we didn't get the material itself, the technology behind that ancient giant could be make a good gift for the Keronian army..."

"Really?" Tamama's eyes shone and she stood up from her chair. Keroro leaped from the stage, running to Kururu's side to look at the screen of the notebook on her chair. Soon, the other 3 platoon members did the same, pushing against each other around her, staring intently at computer screen.

The faint blue light reflected on Kururu's glasses when a white window appeared in the screen, a blue bar slowly filling out. But… it just stopped. Kururu pressed a key and the bar restarted… only to stop two seconds later. Everyone's enthusiastic faces turned into worry, while Kururu herself grit her teeth, frustrated.

"Connection blocked."

"Wha-What do you mean? Another problem with the base's systems?" Keroro leaned on the chair from behind, just to get her head pushed back by Kururu's right hand.

"Wrong. An external interference is blocking signals headed to planet Keron… ku, ku, ku… Someone in the Keronian army must be very impatient…"

"You mean…" Giroro shoved Keroro onto the floor, standing by Kururu's right side.

"Ku, ku, ku… Correct… Our enemies… have arrived."

"But, the countdown…" Mois stood on the stage, pointing at the large monitor on the wall…

VITAL SIGNS OF KERORO PLATOON: NEGATIVE #1 THROUGH #5

AUTOMATIC COUNTDOWN INITIATED - 4 DAYS REMAINING

"You could say, we still have time?" The Angol princess spoke worriedly, trying to calm down the others, but failing.

Kururu had a dark grin on her face. "They won't wait for it…"

"Speaking about that… Lance Corporal Zoruru and the other members of the Garuru platoon still haven't returned…" Dororo concluded, suddenly feeling ill. "Is this connected too?"

"Garuru…" Giroro muttered her brother's name under her breath. Almost like it was answering her call, the tune of a small march started playing, seemingly coming from the corporal. Giroro stood up, picking up a red cell phone from her short's pocket. She looked at the number that appeared on screen, and sighed eased. "Hello! Garuru?"

"What? Pururu?" Everyone's sighs turned to the redhead, who gripped her phone strongly. "Wait, there's a situation he…? What? Garuru!" She stayed silent afterwards, placing her phone on her pocket again.

"Hm… Corporal Giroro, what happened?" Keroro wondered.

"I lost contact right when I attempted to warn them…" Giroro raised her eyes, looking directly at Keroro's face. "They've apparently found Pururu, but, the timing's too suspicious."

"Ku, ku… is this part of their plan? So, leader, are you ready to act against Keron's new special forces?" Kururu held her characteristic smirk. She was worried but had no intention to show that to the others.

"Even… Even if it's the Keronian army coming…" Keroro stood behind the other platoon members, having closed her hands into fists. "I… I won't give up! We… We'll fight, right?"

"Sergeant… Of course!" Tamama raised her fist with confidence. Giroro grinned, in spite of her uneasiness, while Dororo answered with a silent nod.

/

Poyan and Poyon sit in a small room of the police department. They lied in two couches blue couches facing each other, in an otherwise mostly gray location.

"I'm tired… Poyo…" Poyon muttered, sighing on the large sofa, with her eyes closed.

"Why were you acting so weirdly anyway?" Poyan wondered, still annoyed at her friend for the events of that day.

"I… guess… he left a strong impression when he saved me that time… But, it has already passed, I guess…"

A metallic noise hit their ears as a gray door in the middle of the room slowly rose. Both girls stood up, looking at it apprehensively. That was an internal area, so only a space police member could go, and, yet…

When the door fully opened, there was a man, an alien, actually, standing behind it. He looked like a human with a small, but thick, coat of green fur over his skin, as well as long pointed ears and black cat whiskers sprouting from his cheeks. His eyes were covered by sunglasses, in spite of being indoors. He had short orange hair, combed to the front, but it was short enough it didn't even cover his forehead. His clothes were black formal pants and an open blazer, with a white shirt underneath. Hands on his waist and his eyes covered by sunglasses… A fur collar was around his neck, with a golden sphere tied to it… he was clearly someone who tried too hard to look cool.

Both Policewomen immediately stood up, saluting the officer, "Investigator Namenya? What are you doing here?" Poyon smiled for a few seconds, but soon was just worried by the serious look of the tall man standing in front of her.

"You're under arrest." He said unceremoniously.

"Wha-What?" The two women exclaimed in unison, floating away from him.

"Everything was recorded. You could say, you're tapped?" He put his hands on the pockets of his pants, leaning forward to look at Poyon's eyes directly. "Now, now, now… Come with me, and I hope you won't react."

"But, but, but…!" Poyan and Poyon yelled worriedly, hugging each other in fear. Namenya just stood in front of the doorway, silent and unmoving…. That continued for 2 minutes. An ever present blank stare could be felt coming from behind those sunglasses…

"What is this about?" Poyan whispered at her friend's ear.

"Actually," Poyon smiled, "I think he's just sleeping… But… it's not like we can escape…"

"Poyon… If we get out of this… I… won't work with you again."

/

In a dark room, 4 Keronian silhouettes stood around a glowing yellow star on the floor, leaving the lower left edge. The faint traces of yellow light were the only source of light in the room, but it was reflected by their large eyes, giving them all a ghostly appearance.

"The Garuru platoon should be out of the way now. We'll start our part soon." One of the Keronians had his arms crossing, standing on the superior point of the star.

"Why are we talking like this anyway?" A younger voice asked. The Keronian in the lower edge of the star walked away from the group, approaching the dark wall, and the room was completely illuminated.

"You broke the scene, Lance-Corporal Kojiji…" The one standing on the lone edge of the star was a blue Keronian with round black eyes and a white hat. He had a red headband wrapped around his head and red karate gloves on his hands. The mark on his chest was a red glove. The room was metallic, like the interior of a spaceship or advanced fortress, a sliding double door stood on the far back of the room, while a large yellow star was on the middle of the place, still shinning.

"Sorry, Faii, but… that was just silly." The teenager Keronian returned to his post. He had a clearly immature face, partially hidden by his beige helmet, which had one crest on each side, and a blue visor covering his eyes. The color of his skin was light red, but it was replaced by white on his face and on his tadpole tail. He sported a large yellow "K" on his belly. "Anyway, we can continue now!"

"Call me, Sergeant Major Faii… or even just leader, not Faii!" The blue Keronian protested, tapping his feet on the floor impatiently.

"Faii, I supposed you've already planned out the operation?" A colder voice spoke harshly. It came from Sergeant Yavivi, a green Keronian with red eyes and a white hat. While Faii's mark was a red glove, his was a red boot. Similarly, rather than red gloves, he had red boots.

"It's sergeant Ma-"

"Don't worry… everything is mekoready." A young female Keronian cut Faii with a smile on her a white face. Private 1st class Mekoko had a light purple skin, a green hat with cat ears and pointy ear flaps. The white tadpole tail behind her showed her vitality. The symbol on her chest was a green pentagram star. She smiled calmly while looking at Yavivi with her livid green eyes. "Right, Faii?" She winked.

"It's-!" The sergeant major tried to correct her, but he was interrupted by the screech of the double door sliding into the walls. A fifth Keronian walked into the room, marching forward slowly. The other four soldiers turned to face him. His skin was rather unusual for a Keronian, white with black marks in his chest and under his mouth. He had gray empty eyes, looking directly forward as he walked. The symbol on his chest was a green circle crossed by 2 thick blue lines. In the small version of the symbol on top of his blue helmet, the blue lines were replaced by vivid yellow ones. He was warrant officer Makuku, the highest ranking member of the platoon, but not the official leader. In spite of that, everyone stopped talking and looked at him as he approached them. He stood still after reaching the formerly empty edge of the star on the floor.

"An-Anyway," Faii broke the silence, trying to deepen his voice and recover some respect, "Warrant Officer Makuku, please inform Yavivi and Kojiji about our plans."

Yavivi just silently stared at Faii, a smirk drawn by his lips. "So, I was left out of this…"

"I'm burning to know it! Go ahead! I can barely wait to face them with my Majiji K!" Kojiji spoke excitedly, raising his arms in anticipation.

"This mission will be simple…" The white Keronian spoke with a deep and slow voice, an evil smile appeared on his face, "There's a… treasure… in the base of the Keroro platoon. We'll use that treasure to annihilate those traitors."

"The venom that one makes kills himself. That's proper." Yavivi grinned, "So, warrant officer, let us know, what is this 'venom'?"

/

Keroro Information Corner

Alien Street Robo – It was discovered in episode 154, the finale of the 4th season, and was used to fight against a giant alien that would attack Earth. It was stated that it was built in ancient times to take refugees from another planet. It's composed of several ships, Side 6, the Alien Street itself, is only the arm of the robot. Even though it was said to have been made to transport people, it also had significant combat abilities.

Space Police Investigator Namenya – Feline alien investigator who appeared in episode 224 of the anime (5th season). He worked alongside Poyon before and can be rather intimidating with suspects, but has several comical flaws, like fear of water and sleepiness at random moments. He seems to be a parody of Horatio Caine from CSI: Miami.

/


	19. Faii platoon, Pekopon at the brink!

CHAPTER 18

Natsumi stood in the middle of a small, empty room, dressed only in a blue school swimsuit. There was a gray door and a glass window in front of her, and behind the grass, Kururu, in her standard uniform, and Mois, in her usual gray skirt and blue vest outfit, sit on chairs, their eyes focused on two screens. Giroro stood in the back of the room, also in her red uniform, alongside Koyuki, who whore blue shorts and a long sleeved green shirt.

Natsumi silently observed her hand… It itched, and a faint red line had appeared over it. Kururu's words weren't necessary to understand what that meant…

"I… won't be able to continue as a human much longer, right?" Natsumi asked with a sad smile as soon as she stepped out of the room.

Kururu's face darkened, as she spun on a small rotating chair to face her. "That's it. At most, two days, probably, even less. Your body is becoming similar to ours… only in reverse. Rather than a force pushing it to take a human form…"

"There's a force pushing it to take that other form, right?" Natsumi sighed, still looking at the faint red line that had recently appeared on her hand.

"Na-tsu-mi!" Koyuki hugged her from behind with her usual feline smile, resting her head on the taller girl's shoulders. "Don't worry, Natsumi! Human or Keronian you're really cute!"

"Koyuki…"

"Right, Giroro?" Koyuki winked to the other redhead, who looked away for a second embarrassedly.

"Ri…Right!" Giroro stuttered, her face redder than usual.

A thick metallic door to one of the corridors of the underground base opened, while Natsumi and Koyuki left the room.

Giroro closed her eyes, leaning against the wall. "Natsumi's situation… Our situation… and now the possibility of the Keronian army attacking at any time… Garuru has disappeared… The situation is just getting worse and worse."

"Relax, Giro." Kururu stood up. "I'll be taking this day off, see you later."

"Wait. What?" Giroro stood on Kururu's way. "We're facing a crisis, and you're just going to walk off again?"

"Ku, ku…" The sergeant major drew a large grin on her face, "It'll be better like this, no? If any place is going to become a target, it's going to be this base."

"You could say, sinking ship?" Mois spoke with a smile, having stood up herself.

Giroro closed her eyes and crossed her arms, conceding, "You're right. Staying in this base right now would be just pointless." She left the room afterwards, soon followed by a grinning Kururu.

Mois stood behind, silently holding her green cell phone close to her chest, a small strap of the green Keronian sergeant swinging right bellow it. Her smile faded… "Uncle…"

/

A lone girl wearing a green blazer and a gray skirt, with black tights covering her legs, stood above the ceiling of a house in the middle of Inner Tokyo's residential area. Her orange twintails blew with the wind, and her cold red eyes stared at the blue skies of the far off horizon.

"Dark race… one… no… five of them… Maybe, six?" Nebula, taking the form of black cat ears attached to Alisa's head, spoke slowly with his usual resounding voice, "It's strange. It's almost like they're not trying to hide their presence at all..."

Alisa grinned. "Today might be a good hunt, after all."

/

"Everything is sparkling!" Keroro stood in the entrance corridor of the Hinata residence, holding a broom and wearing a pink apron over her uniform, with a satisfied smile on her face. Everything around her was sparking.

Yes, that was just the fruit of an attempt to forget what was happening in the Keronian front of her life.

"Ah… what should I do now?" She started looking around the three doors at the end of the corridor with a bubbly smile.

The front door opened, and she turned around to see Fuyuki entering. He apparently was returning from downtown, dressed in a white jacket and blue pants, even though it was fairly early in the morning. He held a large white box, blinked when he noticed that Keroro was standing right in the corridor.

"Huh… eh, sergeant… Hm… sorry for yesterday." He spoke while lowering his head, embarrassed, "You… you don't have this model yet, right?"

"MG The O?" She jumped through the corridor, standing right in front of Fuyuki. Her eyes gleamed as she raised her hands to hold it. Fuyuki couldn't help but smile after noticing them.

"Bu-But why?" Her smile disappeared and her hands stopped right before touching the box. "Weren't you angry?"

"Well… It wasn't just your fault, right? I overreacted yesterday… Besides, you did keep your promise." Fuyuki smiled handing the package to Keroro, who received it silently… for one or two seconds.

"Yahoo!" She held the yellow box with one hand and grabbed Fuyuki's with another, "You've never built one a Master Grade before, right, lord Fuyuki? Let's do this one together!"

"Huh? Isn't it supposed to be harder than the other ones?" Fuyuki blinked, looking worriedly at the green haired girl. Even if Keroro had that smiling face, it wouldn't be the first time he had been called to help build models, only to see a furious sergeant when he messed up something.

"No problem, really! Come on, Lord Fuyuki!"

/KeroGirls – 18: Keroro platoon vs Faii platoon, Pekopon at the brink!/

A red Keronian with his face covered by a black helmet stood in his usual dark room. Colonel Charuru stood in front of his desk, facing away from the room's entrance. His white eyes focused intently on a green holographic sphere floating above his gray desk.

A second source of light appeared in front of him, seemingly emerging from the lights of the room. It slowly approached him while the sound of a Keronian's soft footsteps echoed through the room. Due to the bad illumination, the figure was just a silhouette, with a white visor shinning, illuminating the red Keronian directly directly.

"Phase one is about to start, Colonel." The shadowy figure had a clear commanding voice.

"Thank you for your work." Charuru crossed his arms, smiling confidently, "Keron needs to be saved… saved from itself and we'll be the ones to save it."

/

A girl with medium sized brown hair, reaching slightly past her neck, glanced at her red cell phone, looking at the time, while standing on a street corner, near a tall white building. Satsuki Shiwasu wore blue pants and a light aqua shirt with a small white vest covering it partially, leaving the front open. Near her, and contrasting heavily with her looks, there was her friend, Yayoi Shimotsuki, with her long black hair parted to the sides, lighter skin, wearing a long green summer dress, with a yellow shirt underneath and a yellow bowtie on her neck. She looked sleepy, with half closed eyes.

"Why are they taking so long?" Satsuki asked herself, when she noticed a girl with long blue hair that reached her waist, straight bangs covering her forehead, walking among the crowd. She wore blue overalls, with short's legs, rather than pants fully covering them, with a simple white shirt underneath and gray boots.

"Is that Doro…?" Satsuki's eye twitched. Somehow, that wasn't the kind of casual clothing she expected to see that person wearing. "Although… I guess it'd be just as weird if she were wearing a kimono at a time like this…"

"Nin?" Dororo looked around curiously as she approached the group. "Natsumi and Koyuki still haven't arrived?"

"What? I thought they'd come with you." Satsuki wondered, looking just confused.

"Koyuki left earlier and said she'd pass by Natsumi's house…" The blue haired girl said, turning around to look at the busy streets. Was there something wrong?

"Natsumi has been so weird lately…" Satsuki sighed, looking worried.

"That's true…" Yayoi yawned, entering into the conversation, "She hasn't done very well lately on school…"

"Hey, you and Koyuki and hiding anything from us, right?" Satsuki wondered, looking at Doro, who seemed surprised for a moment.

"Of- of course not!" Dororo excused herself, her hesitation clearly visible through the thin mask that she wore.

"You're definitely hiding something." Satsuki concluded, walking closed to Dororo, who slowly attempted to gain distance, walking backwards.

"I'm… I'm not hiding anything! It's just… well… I've noticed that there's something wrong with her too, but I don't know what it is…" After hearing that explanation, Satsuki just sighed, crossing her arms.

"Natsumi is always like that, right?" Satsuki looked at a white cloud in the blue sky, with a nostalgic smile.

"Like that?" Dororo repeated curiously.

"You know… the incredible girl excellent both in sports and in tests, able to single handily help every single club in school! But, at the same time, couldn't even join one of them officially because she had to help at home." Satsuki's eyes seemed to shine as she spoke, "helping everyone but herself, and never complaining about it! She's admirable in every way!"

"That manner of speech, it almost sounds like…" Dororo spoke, but was quickly interrupted again like Satsuki, scratching the back of her head embarrassedly.

"It's nothing like that! I mean… I admire her, but that's it! When I first met her, I thought we'd end up as rivals, but she was just better in every way… and yet, I could just look up to her."

"The same for me!" Yayoi exclaimed, raising her arms forward, "Lately, I've been worried about her. She seems less lively than usual, almost like she's sick."

"What should I tell them?" The blue ninja silently pondered, looking at the worried face of the two girls.

"Sorry, we're late!" Natsumi, wearing an orange dress and black bike shorts, walked among the crowd, waving her arm. Koyuki followed behind with her usual smile.

"Natsumi!" Yayoi ran towards her immediately, while Satsuki just sighed eased.

"She seems fine! I was starting to get really worried…" Satsuki spoke with a smile.

/

Keroro and Fuyuki sit side by side in her room, looking at the open yellow box and the plastic pieces lying around them in the middle of the purple carpet which covered the center of the sergeant's room.

Keroro had removed the apron and her jacket, wearing just the white shirt and brown shorts, while Fuyuki had left the jacket behind, wearing a green shirt.

He held several yellow pieces at once, still connected to each other, using both hands in an attempt to pull a yellow cylindrical piece from the others.

"Gero! Don't try to use your hands, use this to remove the pieces…" Keroro said, giving him blue pliers.

"Ha, ha, sorry, Sergeant." Fuyuki smiled meekly. He should have remembered that detail, at least. Keroro was still smiling, her eyes intently focusing on the pieces that he held, with a beautiful glimmer on them. Fuyuki glanced at her face, and that was enough to make him smile too.

"… Uncle?" Unnoticed by both of them, Mois had entered in that room through the small white fridge on the back. She looked at the green haired girl, who seemed to be mesmerized, watching Fuyuki slowly handling the yellow plastic pieces.

"I… I don't like this…" As Mois watched the scene, her heart seemed to get heavier somehow. "Uncle… isn't even looking at me anymore… Even… even if she isn't the same uncle from before… I… I don't like it…" The tanned girl leap forward, crouching in front of both teens, who finally noticed her with surprise.

"Gero?" Keroro blinked, staring frightened at the girl who appeared almost out of nowhere. "Lady Mois?"

"Hi, uncle! Can I build it together with you too?"

"Gero?" Keroro blinked, "Of course, lady Mois…" she replied weakly, just confused by her sudden appearance. Before they even had time to recover, the front door of the room was slammed open.

"Hii, sergeant! I brought some new manga and-" Tamama entered in the room with an angelic smile, wearing a simple sleeveless black dress, with a green and yellow bow on the front, while holding a pile of several mangas and packets of snacks. "What are those two doing here?" The black haired girl muttered angrily, her angelic features giving way to a devilish glare. "I can't let… this continue…"

/

Saburo smiled as a breeze blew through his face. That lone figure stood near the top of a large steel antenna towering over Inner Tokyo, the Nishizawa Tower. He wore black pants and a long sleeved, closed, yellow jacket. On the back of the jacket, there was the figure of two white angel wings. Similar, but smaller, mark was on the front too, above his heart. His messy gray hair was covered by a white cap, with a small yellow spiral on the front.

He silently observed the city from above, the people bellow walking through the streets, going on with their lives, but far away enough from them that almost no noise reached him, besides the wind's cry.

"The wind flies freely even after meeting an obstacle. I'd like to think… that people are like the wind too. Don't you think so, Lulu?"

"Ku, ku… So, you noticed me?" A grinning blond girl, her eyes hidden behind her thick round glasses, stood behind Saburo. Kururu had her usual orange cap and white headphones covering her ears, but, rather than her uniform, she wore a long sleeved yellow shirt, with a large orange spiral in the middle, alongside with blue jean shorts and tight-high yellow socks. Her long hair wasn't hidden in her cap for once, flowing with the wind that blew in that elevated tower.

"So, how are you going?" Saburo turned around, his blue eyes looking directly at Kururu's face, whose grin had disappeared. "You're still Lulu, after all… So, Tororo wasn't any help?"

"Don't call me by that name. I never expected him to be useful anyway." Kururu spoke with an uncharacteristic serious tone, which the one standing before her didn't miss.

"You're different from usual." Saburo looked away from her as he spoke those words. It seemed like she was carrying… a burden? That was so unlike Kururu that Saburo feared actually bringing it up directly.

"I don't like… mistakes… that I can't fix."

"You're not talking about yourself, right?" Saburo turned around, to face the blond girl again with a smirk.

"I'm talking about the Hinata girl."

Saburo's smile faded, he looked almost stunned for a second, "Hinata? You mean… Natsumi?"

"Thanks to that… incident… she's going to lose her human body soon." Kururu smirked, "Ku, ku, ku… It's her own fault too…", but that didn't last long, and she soon looked at Saburo seriously, "However, I can't accept this failure."

"Is it… your pride? Is that it?" Saburo wondered, walking up to her and placing his left hand on her shoulder. Kururu's human body was slightly shorter than Saburo's own,..

Kururu just remained in silence for a while. Her red eyes glanced at his hand, and she quickly snapped off, pushing away his hand. "Don't touch me!"

The young girl raised her hands defensively, holding her shoulders. For a moment, Kururu's usually dark face seemed perfectly readable, her glasses transparent. Fearful red eyes looked away from the boy standing in front of her.

Saburo blinked with surprise, watching that strangely defensive reaction. "Kururu?"

"Ku, ku." Seconds later, that moment seemed almost like an illusion. The blond girl smirked, lowering her face slightly to darken it. Her glasses once again seemed to be opaque, her eyes completely unreadable. "Did you really fall for that joke?"

"A joke?" Saburo raised an eyebrow.

"You're starting to annoy me." Kururu gritted her teeth, looking away from him. "Go talk with her and get any sentimental stuff out of the way. She's running out of time. And we probably are too."

"The countdown you mentioned before, right?"

"That's it. If I'm correct about the identity of the ones who'll be sent by the Keronian army, this might be rather troublesome… Ku, ku, ku…" Kururu grinned darkly.

"So, that's why you think you won't be able to help Natsumi… there isn't enough time for it." The young man smirked.

"I'll be going back to the lab… See ya." Kururu turned around silently. There was something bothering her. She stopped after a heavy step, but quickly ignored it.

Saburo looked at the city bellow through the gaps between the metal bars, "This must be serious…"

/

"What… am I supposed to do?" Giroro stared at the empty street in front of the Hinata residence. No cars or people were walking around there at that time of the day, something that wasn't very rare, actually, somehow…

The redhead wore a white shirt with red sleeves and a yellow skull drawn on her chest, and red pants, with sport shoes. Her gray belt was strapped around her chest like usual… "I'm dressed like this to go somewhere… but… thinking about it… there's not really anything I want to see outside…" As she looked down, her attention was involuntarily drawn to the gray pocket on her belt, but she immediately looked away. "This is not time for stupid ideas!" She mentally yelled at herself.

"Sergeant! I'm waiting!" A loud childish voice shouted right behind Giroro, who turned around in surprise. Tamama stood in front of the main gate of the Hinata residence.

Keroro appeared from inside, wearing a long sleeved white jacket with a large yellow star in the center and a short green skirt. She stopped, looking at the entrance corridor behind her, "Lord Fuyuki? Lady Mois?"

"Forget them, sergeant!" Tamama shouted, but she knew it was useless… "Aah! Why do that stupid boy and that woman need to come too?" She glared angrily at the entrance corridor, switching her expression to a sweet smile as soon as Keroro turned to face her again.

"Gero?" Keroro blinked while looking at Tamama. Somehow, she had just felt a strangely cold wind blowing around her…

"Uncle!" Mois came from inside, wearing her usual school uniform, while Fuyuki had put on his white jacket again.

Giroro observed them from the other side of the street, apparently going completely unnoticed, even as the four left. "Hm… last time I followed around Fuyuki and Keroro, I ended up meeting…" She shock her head, turning around to the other side, away from them, "Well, it's decided!" The redhead told herself, marching along the empty street in the opposite direction of Keroro's group.

/

Natsumi and the others were leaving a clothing store, Dororo and Satsuki carried two small paper bags, walking behind the group. Satsuki fastened her pace, catching up with Natsumi, who stood in front of the others.

"So, Natsumi, where are we going now?" She asked with a smile, only to be met by an uncertain Natsumi.

"Eh… Actually…" Natsumi's eyes were dodgy, focusing on the street under their feet.

Satsuki's smile faded. She looked directly at her friend's face, with a serious tone. "There's a problem, right? Then, just tell us!"

Natsumi sighed. "Satsuki, Yayoi… I'm sorry."

"Sorry…? About what?" Satsuki wondered, while Yayoi just looked confused.

Natsumi opened her mouth, but stopped midway through it.

"Natsumi?"

"Keronian?" Natsumi muttered lowly. There was a small violet colored Keronian standing behind Satsuki, hidden from view of most people by a small colorful aura around her body, an Anti-Barrier. She looked at Natsumi with bright green eyes, a smile on her face.

"Who is that?" Koyuki blinked, staring at the unknown Keronin, while Dororo didn't react visibly to the stranger's presence.

"You're Natsumi Hinata and Koyuki Azumaya, right? Meko, I'm looking for you!"

"Is… there something behind me?" Satsuki wondered, looking at the empty sidewalk behind her, just continuing confused.

"I'm Private 1st class Mekoko of the second division of the NKG. Well, we can't find the Keroro platoon easily in the current conditions… so, we'll need baits to make them appear! You two would be perfect for this, Meko!" She smiled with a seemingly innocent face, in spite of her intentions.

"I'm standing before you." Dororo spoke, handling her bag to a confused Yayoi while she looked at the strange Keronian. "Leave them out of this."

"And you are…?"

"Satsuki, Yayoi, there's this other store I want to see…" Natsumi smiled, holding their hands while hastily dragging them along.

"Yes, yes, I can't believe I had forgotten it!" Koyuki rushed to stand alongside them, putting on her best smile.

Dororo silently saw the four girls leaving. Satsuki threw an hesitant look at the blue haired girl, but remained silent.

"I am Lance corporal Dororo." She said, turning to the small Keronian standing before her.

"So…? I'm only looking for members of the… Wait… Dororo? _That_ Dororo?" The young Keronian looked incredulously at the teenagers standing in front of her. "Meko! Meko! Meko!" She burst out laughing to Dororo's annoyance. "We received a report about how you had taken the identity of Pekoponians, but this is just silly!"

"Are you really from the NKG?"

"You could say that, I guess."

"Can't we go somewhere else? There are too many people here."

"Alright!" The Keronian winked, seemingly going along with Dororo's plan…

/

Momoka stood in front of a small store, wearing a formal long sleeved white shirt, buttoned up from top to bottom and a blue skirt. Several kinds of ice creams were displayed by pictures on the wall, with a gray cash register visible through an opening in the wooden wall of that store.

"So, they're coming here?" She asked on her pink cellphone, grinning as soon as she heard the answer, spikes of hair forming around her front bangs. "Perfect."

A moment later, the spikes vanished, and she resumed an innocent smile, standing in place for several minutes as different people walked past her. Even so, she kept that frozen smile. Soon, she noticed Fuyuki approaching in the distance, and her eyes shone for a moment. However, they soon darkened, when she noticed a certain green haired girl looking at him and smiling.

"Stop, Momoka! Hold on!" She told herself, trying to control her other side, "That won't do right now!"

"Momoka Nishizawa?"

"Yes?" Momoka looked curiously at the diminutive alien standing in front of her. It was a pale green Keronian with a white hat. The mark on his belly was a red boot facing diagonally upwards, and similar red boots covered his feet. He had a grin on his face, looking at her with burning red eyes and was covered by a thin colored light. "Keronian?"

"You'll become a nice lure." The alien frog leaped forward, extending his leg into a kick. The spikes on Momoka's head rose up again and she jumped aside, dodging his attack as it hit the wall behind her. The impact spread around it as a wave of destruction, imploding the wall, which quickly became a cloud of dust. A middle aged man, standing behind the counter, just stared in disbelief without understanding anything as his small shop was destroyed.

"What is that?" The explosion of dust attracted the attention of the entire crowd walking around that street, including Fuyuki's group.

"Was someone hurt?" Fuyuki wondered looking at the confusion.

"You could say bad fireworks?" Mois observed the scene with worry in her eyes, while Keroro and Tamama just looked at it speechless.

"Could it be…?" The green haired girl silently wondered…

"Fuyuki Hinata!" A loud voice cried out as a shadow fell from the top of a building.

Fuyuki looked at the source of the voice. A small shadow blurred through the sky, descending rapidly towards him. "A Keronian?"

The youngest Hinata clumsily raised his hands in defense and closed his eyes, expecting an impact, but… there was nothing. He heard a loud impact right in front of him and opened his eyes again. Alisa was standing there, wearing a Kisho uniform. Nebula had extended his limbs from her head, creating a round black shield in front of her, which apparently took the impact of that attack.

"Alisa…?"

"You're not hurt, right?" The dark hunter wondered, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"No, don't worry." Fuyuki smiled, but he soon remembered everyone else, looking around him to see Keroro and Tamama , lying on the streets, apparently blown away by the attack's shockwave.

"This Keronian… It's not one of your friends, right?" Alisa wondered. In front of them stood a blue humanoid frog with a white hat, red gloves on hand and as his mark on his white chest. A red headband was wrapped between the helmet and his head. His eyes were round and large, like Keroro's were in the past.

"No, I've never seen him before."

"Gero… Are you… one of the special forces guys?" The green haired girl asked, sitting on the street.

"Correct!" He proudly confirmed, raising his fist to them.

"Is he…?" Tamama recognized the assailant, staring at him without another word.

"Are you Sergeant Keroro and Private second class Tamama? This was too easy! Now, I just need to capture you!"

"Sergeant… Major… Faii?" The black haired girl wondered.

"Oh…? So _someone_ around here recognizes me!" The blue Keronian spoke satisfied, looking at the cloud of dust at the other side of the street.

The green Keronian jumped from inside the cloud of dust, soon followed by an irate Momoka.

"Blocked one of my kicks…? Interesting, human child." The green Keronian talked calmly as he jumped back, landing right next to Faii. An irate Momoka soon caught up with the group.

"Tamago? You know something about this, right?" Momoka yelled at the girl in the black dress, who silently nodded as she stood up.

"The blue Keronian is… Sergeant Major Faii… and … the green one is…Sergeant Yavivi…" Tamama spoke slowly, looking at them with a mix of caution and admiration.

"It's nice to know that a traitor knows my name…" Faii spoke with a confident smile, but suddenly lowered his voice and spoke only for himself. "Even if my own platoon doesn't…"

"I've never heard anything about them." Keroro crossed her arms with closed eyes.

"We're standing right in front of you." Yavivi spoke impatiently, spreading his legs, ready to attack again.

"Gero… sure… but… you're not about to start a big battle on day light, right? I mean, there are thousands of Pekoponians looking at us right now…" The green haired girl wondered. And, certainly, an increasingly bigger crowd stood around them.

Faii grinned, leaping towards Keroro's group. Alisa looked at him, raising her arm to launch a tentacle of darkness towards the blue Keronian, who quickly replied with a punch to it. Nebula transformed the shadow limb into a circular shield, blocking the attack again… however, on the ground, Yavivi rushed forward, kicking Alisa's chest with enough power to send her flying into the wall of a small bakery.

"Alisa?" Fuyuki worriedly ran towards her, while Keroro just stood still.

"Wha-What are you doing?" The green haired girl asked, her eyes trembling.

"Who cares about what the stupid Pekoponians see?" Faii asked, smirking.

"This planet soon will be under Keron's control. There's no reason to hold back or worry about meaningless aliens." Yavivi spoke harshly while his red eyes glared at the fearful girl. "You're Sergeant Keroro, right? And that stupid girl there… Private Tamama? Come with us."

"I… I won't let you conquer Pekopon like this!" Keroro yelled frustrated. "Do you think that you can just walk over everyone and conquer a world like that?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do… As soon as we've captured some pesky traitors." Faii replied with a smile.

/

"I… ended up going nowhere…" Giroro dropped her shoulders. Her green eyes looked disappointedly at the Hinata residence.

"Giroro…?" Natsumi and Koyuki looked at the redhead standing in front of that house. "We ended up here…?"

"You're hiding something again, Natsumi…" Satsuki sighed, staring impatiently at her friend, who had only a weak smile as an answer.

Natsumi felt her skin itching as the red line crossing her right hand glowed again… She hid her hands behind her, slowly walking towards her house. "Eh, sorry, Yayoi, Satsuki, there's this thing I have to do so… See you later!"

She kicked the front wooden gate open, quickly running towards her home. Koyuki stood on their way, franticly moving her hands. "Ha, don't worry! There's nothing strange going on!"

Even Yayoi, the usually aloof classmate, raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"Did something happen besides… that?" Giroro asked, approaching the ice ninja, who looked at her seriously.

"Right… There was this one…" She caught herself, stopping midway through her sentence while glancing at Natsumi's friends. "What am I going to do?"

Almost as in reply to that, the redhead standing in front of her was thrown against the white walls in front of the Hinata residence "Aaah!"

Koyuki, Satsuki and Yayoi watched the redhead crying in pain. The young ninja quickly turned around to the other side. A strange white Keronian, with a black belly and mouth, stood at the other side of the street. No, he didn't stand; He actually floated slightly above ground level.

His hat was blue, and the mark on his chest was a green circle cut by blue lines. His blue hat was basically the only normal detail about him. Empty gray eyes, marked by blue traces under them, stared at the redhead, completely ignoring the others.

/

The small pinkish Keronian breathed audibly, standing in a small corridor inside her home. She looked at the door of her room disappointedly. Yet again, she had changed back into a Keronian without any kind of trigger… Sad orange eyes looked at the word "summer" in the plate hanging on the door to her room.

"Summer… Samama… That was the name I called myself in that day… Stupid frog… This is all your faul…" The young girl sighed, with a sad smile, "I… I guess I can't even blame only you for this." She jumped to the door's knob, entering into the room alongside it.

However, as soon as she entered, she noticed that something was obviously wrong… rather than standing in her room, she was in a large green plain surrounded by a surreal landscape. Islands floated in the sky, several rivers crossing from one to another, making bows of water connecting each place.

"WHA-WHAT?"

/

The strange white Keronian had an arm raised, with his palm facing Giroro, almost like he had just pushed her with it, even though he stood on the other side of the street.

Koyuki reflexively pulled a small knife from a pocket in her shorts, glaring at the Keronian. Standing behind her, Yayoi's and Satsuki's eyes trembled. The two teenagers looked completely speechless at the white creature standing before them. "He doesn't have an Anti Barrier?" Koyuki thought to herself,

"Do you hide yourself from bugs, Pekoponian?" The deep voice of the Keronian echoed in Koyuki's ears, even though he hadn't even moved his lips.

"Did he just…?" Koyuki leaped forward as soon as she saw the Keronian raising his other arm. The wall behind Koyuki cracked, leaving two stunned girls standing around it.

Flipping in the air, the kunoichi opened her arms, "Absolute Zero!" Koyuki screamed while opening her arms. A cold whirlwind filled with particles of ice blew from the space in front of her, flying towards the white Keronian, who just raised his hand towards it, blocking the projectile with an invisible force.

The force that pressed Giroro against the wall disappeared. She glared at the white Keronian opening the palm of her hand. A white shine appeared there, quickly disappearing to reveal a grenade. She removed the pin with her teeth, throwing it at the Keronian, who answered by raising his arm towards it, making the object stop flying mid air. However, right afterwards, it blew up.

A burst of fire and smoke surrounded the Keronian, whose eyes lowered slightly with annoyance. He moved his arms far apart, and in an instant, the smoke around him cleared away, but none of the humans were there anymore.

"Corporal Giroro…" The Keronian muttered. His empty gray eyes glared at the house's front door.

/

"Beautiful, isn't it, Natsumi?"

The pinkish Keronian jumped, looking surprised at the teenager who appeared, standing on the grass behind her. "Saburo?"

"Hi!" He raised one hand, looking at her with a smile.

"Saburo?" Natsumi was confused for a few seconds, raising an eyebrow, "Wha…? What? It's not another weird invasion plan, ri-right?"

"No, nothing like that… I heard about what was happening to you and I was worried…" Saburo, or 623, dropped his smile, looking at Natsumi with somber eyes, "You didn't seem well after the last time we met and…"

"Huh? How did you… was it… Kururu?" The small Keronian put on an incredulous smile, surprising the boy.

"Heh." Saburo smiled somewhat embarrassedly, taking off his cap. "Yes, Kururu. It really surprised me too, I thought you had taken those news much worse, considering how Lulu went all the way to tell me about it personally."

"Lu…lu?" Natsumi looked at Saburo curiously. That "Lulu" was Kururu, right?

"Anyway, Natsumi, I'm sorry for keeping my identi-"

"Don't worry about it!" Natsumi interrupted him, "Actually, eh… If I worried you with my reaction… it was my own fault, I guess."

Saburo's mouth moved, but he soon closed it, observing the pinkish Keronian standing in front of him.

"My heart told me that I liked you, but… I guess I didn't even know you. Watching you hanging around outside by yourself…" The Keronian's white face became rosy while a shy smile was drawn by her lips. "You always seemed so cool, that's why… But, I wasn't the only one, right?"

"Natsumi… You're… actually strong, right?" Mutsumi crouched next to the Keronian. He smiled while patting her head.

"Huh?" Natsumi observed him silently, her eyes shaken. "Sa-Sa…" She closed her large eyes, tears flowing from them as she jumped to him, attempting to wrap her arms around him.

"Sa-Saburo…!" The small Keronian leaned on the teen and let out her tears and a childish cry.

"You're not alone, Natsumi. You're not alone." A sudden wind blew around them, seemingly coming from the half open door…

Natsumi and Saburo stood up. The small Keronian still had a whet face, but held back her tears, staring at the exit alongside the taller boy.

/

Kururu sit on her metallic chair, surrounded by monitors and keyboards in a small cylindrical chamber barely large enough to fit her there. She looked at the screen in front of her, connected to the ceiling by a thick metallic bar, observing the white Keronian slowly hovering towards the Hinata residence. "Warrant Officer Makuku…"

She glanced at a side screen, which showed turmoil in downtown Inner Tokyo. Humans running everywhere like headless bugs. Kururu smirked, giggling at her own failure, "Ku, ku, ku… I didn't expect this at all. No network attacks, no attempt to retrieve the Keroball… only a direct attack, without even considering the possibility of failure. If only I had known the identity of our enemies previously…"

She turned to her left, alongside her chair, looking at a screen with the letters "KNG" on it, covered by a gray lock kept behind chains. "I couldn't break into their data before… and, since yesterday, Pekopon has been pretty much a closed system…"

"And… They're completely ignoring me too… Ku, ku, ku…" Kururu lowered her face slightly, darkening her features while her glasses reflected the image in the monitor. "Interesting! Even if you don't want, I'll play with you!"

The hacker spun around on her chair to face the suspended screen again. Her hands blurred around the keyboard while a large dark smirk was drawn across her face.

/

In the middle of Inner Tokyo, there was a large green park. A pave road in the middle was used by people traveling through it. However, distant from that main path, a blue haired ninja was locked in battle with the violet Keronian.

Dororo rushed towards the violet Keronian, who pointed the palm of her left hand towards her. A white sphere rushed from there towards Dororo, who leaped over it. The projectile impacted the grass behind her, raising sand everywhere.

The blue haired girl spun on the air, turning her back to a surprised Mekoko, who just stood wide eyed while the brown hit of the knife hit her right in her forehead, through the green hat. Glass shattered around Dororo's hand. Her own blues eyes widened as she saw the decoy shattering at her side. "This technique… It's not Assassin Magic!"

"Meko! Meko! Obviously this isn't Assassin Magic! But… um… Attacking with the hilt?" The female Keronian stood next to a nearby bush, looking almost translucent, a finger next to her mouth. "Are you sure you're the assassin Dororo, miss?"

"Do we really need to fight like this? Why are we even fighting? Why do you want to kill us?"

"Because you've betrayed Keron, silly." Mekoko smiled innocently to Dororo's surprise.

"Betrayed Keron? What are you talking about?"

"Hm… isn't it obvious? Get human bodies who know how, disappear from standard data, live peacefully on Pekopon. That's what you're planning, right? If you're even Dororo, that is…"

"No! This was an accident, and we never planned…"

"Then why aren't you doing anything?" Mekoko's bright green eyes glared at the human standing in front of her. "This is just some stupid backwater planet! It shouldn't be hard to conquer it!"

"I… I don't want to hurt Pekopon or its people!"

"What? Don't want to hurt? Really?" Mekoko half closed one of her eyes, clearly confused.

"I… I wish for a peaceful invasion. I wish… for everyone's coexistence as equals! Keronians and Pekoponians, creating a future together!"

Mekoko blinked. Quickly, she contorted her round face, unable to hold her laughter. "Meko! Meko! Meko! Are you serious?" After a few seconds of laughter she stopped, looking at the Azure ninja with a smirk, "Well, if you were really talking seriously… then… I really can't believe you're the top assassin Zeroro. I guess you lost your old self after turning into a human, right?"

"That's wrong!" The long haired girl closed her small hands, looking directly at Mekoko's green eyes. "I was still a Keronian! However, I saw that the people of this planet could be kind and live in peace! Not only the people! Nature, animals, everyone! There's no reason to resort to a violent invasion!"

Mekoko watched the preaching of that girl incredulously. "Are you serious? Ether way, you seem inoffensi…" Her face suddenly froze, the young Keronian's soft features became hard, feeling a big impact, "Meko. Wait. Wait." She thought, looking annoyed at the person standing in front of her… "This… this is all just a ploy, right? A girl can't seriously be lance corporal Dororo, right? But… if she's just trying to give me a sense of security, then…" Mekoko scowled, waving her arms in front of her. Small sparks flew around her, condensing into two spheres of light.

"Wait… Why ar-"

"Why?" Mekoko smirked, "It's so obvious now! Taking the form of a young inoffensive Pekoponian, attacking my clone with a weak attack to avoid wasting energy, using sweet words to make me drop my guard… Meko! Meko! So perverse! You really are Keron's number 1 assassin, after all!"

"Nin…? No! No! You're misunderstanding-"

"Light bullets!" The blue haired girl barely had time to reply before the two spheres of lights crossed the path between them. She flipped between them, but stopped just in time to see a third flying right into her. However, her panicked expression lasted only a brief moment. When the projectile hit her, Dororo's form evaporated. A log fell from the smoke, hitting the grass.

"What?" Mekoko worried raised her eyes. Dororo stood on top of the lowest branch of a nearby tree. A gray mask covered her mouth, and she wore blue cloth shorts alongside a open blue vest, with white bandages covering her chest. "So, you're going to fight seriously, eh?"

"You won't give me a choice, right?" The blue ninja asked, visibly disappointed.

"Of course not!" Mekoko raised her arms, spreading raising her palms to her left and right. "Light barrier!" A faint translucent sphere appeared around the violet Keronian's body, blurring her. Soon afterwards, Mekoko herself disappeared, alongside the small sphere, blending perfectly to the surroundings. A moment later, the tree where the blue ninja stood blew up. She swiftly leaped to the ground, jumping right after touching it, just to see the ground she barely touched exploding too.

"Assassin magic…" Dororo leaped to a nearby branch, only to jump out of it just as quickly as she landed there, "Eyes of Truth!" Her eyes of the blue haired girl were covered by a blue light, looking like empty shinning orbs.

Dororo was able to see red spheres heading in her direction. They all came from a larger red sphere… and a small Keronian form stood in the middle of that source.

Dororo muttered as she leaped towards her target. The corporal held 3 kunais between her fingers in each hand. "Scattering sword formation… Shimensoka!" She yelled while throwing the knives forward. Their blades were enveloped by a blue energy, cutting through the sky towards the camouflaged Keronian.

Mekoko looked wide eyed at the approaching energy blasts. She had been detected. With a hasty movement of her arms, several balls of light sprouted in front of her, only to be hit by the knives right afterwards, blowing up.

"Lady Mekoko?" Dororo shouted, looking at the explosion.

"Meko… that hurt…" The violet Keronian appeared as the smoke dissipated, lying on the ground. Her hands were gray, and dirt had covered various parts of her body. "Why didn't you attack me again?" The mage asked angrily, her green eyes almost teary, showing her hurt pride.

"It's because-"

"Because you think I'm not good enough, right? Just because my style isn't part of the army's training regiment!"

"What?" Dororo was just stunned. What was she even talking about?

"But… I'll show you… I'll show you that my ancient magic is much better than your dimensional tricks!" Mekoko rose with the eyes of a hurt beast. The green star on her chest shone with a green light… and soon the spread to her entire body "This is… the light of my heart!"

/

"The little girl over there has a good defense…" The blue Keronian grinned, looking at Alisa, who stood in front of Fuyuki and the others. The ears on her head had been extended, becoming large black wings, blocking any attacks that could be directed towards the group.

"Faii eruption!" The blue Keronian punched the street, shattering the black asphalt. An energy blast erupted from the cracks, moving through the road like a sea wave. Alisa lowered her wings next to ground level, but the energy just passed through them. She looked in surprised at the ground bellow her, without time to react. It blew up, engulfing her in a pillar of energy. Fuyuki, Keroro, Tamama, Momoka and Mois were thrown back, knocked down on the shattered streets.

The crowd started dispersing, running away from the explosion. Meanwhile, two black tentacles emerged from it, surprising the two Keronians and pushing them against a wall. When the dust cleared, Alisa stood in the center of the explosion, scratched, but still standing.

"Is that it?" The olive green Keronian opened his red eyes, looking at Alisa completely calm. "Not very impressive… Blazing Kick!"

Yavivi moved his right foot upwards in a flash. It was covered by a red energy aura, drilling through Nebula's tentacle as he spun through the air. Recoiling from shock, Faii easily punched away the other one.

Alisa recoiled alongside her father as the black mass returned to her.

"What… What are those things?" A shout echoed from the crowd. A tall man wearing casual clothes pointed at the Keronians. Like a chain reaction, the entire crowd around them started reacting to the aliens.

"Ge-Gero? Wh-Why?"

Faii smirked. "It doesn't matter anyway!"

"The Anti-barrier isn't real invisibility…" Fuyuki thought, "it's closer to a barrier that makes one unnoticeable… however… if people's attention are drawn strongly to the being hidden by an anti-barrier, it can be broken… But… this isn't good.

"Private Tamama, attack them while they're recovering!" Keroro yelled, but her orders fell on deaf ears.

"Faii and Yavivi…" Tamama muttered their names "So… these are the special force members?". Her black eyes trembled while she looked at them. Without warning, a confident smile was drawn on her face. Tamama took steps forward, standing in front of the group.

"What do you want?" Faii wondered.

Tamama scratched the back of her head, giving a big smile, when she suddenly turned back to look at her friends. "You really don't know who are those two, stupid sergeant?"

"Stupid… sergeant…?" The green haired girl seemed very unenthusiastic. "Yeah, I have no idea."

"Hm…" Tamama smirked. "The blue one is Sergeant Major Faii! He was the champion of the tournament 'Keron of Fighters'! I watched the final match right before we left to Keron! He's really cool!"

"Huh? Fa! Fa! Fa!" Faii scratched the back of his head embarrassedly, while a red hue appeared on his face.

"This other one was the 2nd place in that tournament, sergeant Yavivi!" The black haired girl pointed at the green Keronian, who just kept a serious stare. "Anyway… I'm a super big fan!" Tamama looked at Faii with starry eyes, "Please, let me join you! I'll help finishing off those traitors and conquer Pekopon!"

"Eh… Private Tamama…" Keroro could barely speak, just glaring annoyed at Tamama, alongside Fuyuki and Momoka.

"Eh… Su-Su…" Faii stuttered, his body almost completely red while he looked at the girl.

"Dunk Kick!" Yavivi yelled angrily as he jumped through the air. A wave of blue energy surrounded his leg and he descended with an unnatural speed. Tamama noticed him right on time to jump backwards, barely dodging the blow, which cracked the street when the Keronian hit it.

The crowd that previously just watched the strange aliens perplexedly had fallen into chaos as soon as they watched that attack. People ran directionless in everywhere, trying to get away from the two creatures. Even the work force of the nearby stores left them behind, following the crowd's uncontrolled panic.

"Tama?"

"What do you think you're doing, Faii?" Yavivi yelled angrily at his leader, who finally got out of his daze.

"Ah, eh, sure. Sorry." The sergeant major looked ahead at the young girl, pointing his fist at her, "I don't need help from any Pekoponian! Of course, after I'm done conquering this planet, you're free to become my servant!"

"EEEH?" The black haired girl turned to face the others, cold sweat covering her face. "Eh… That was just a strategy, alright? Just acting! Acting!" Tamama worriedly explained to the others, who didn't hide their annoyance at her behavior.

"Fire!" A sudden commandeering voice came from the top of a nearby building. Various small gray spheres were thrown from them, crashing into the ground to explode into clouds of smoke.

"How annoying…" Faii complained, crossing his arms.

"What is this…!" Momoka looked around, accompanied by the others.

"Escape now. We'll neutralize this threat." A strong confident voice emerged from the smoke, Paul Moriyama. The tall butler stood right in front of the ground, wearing his usual black suit and glaring at the gray air in front of them, although they could barely see through the smoke, several armed men covered with black bullet proof vests and helmets covering their faces marched to that place.

"Yes, sir! Thank you very much!" The green haired girl saluted him, with her eyes half open. "Let's return to the base!" Although they didn't answer loudly, everyone followed Keroro's command, silently attempting to follow her through the fog.

Yoshiokadaira stood alongside other guards in similar outfits, pointing a heavy weapon towards the aliens, turning on an infrared sight. "Those are Keronians… The real species of Miss Tamama and… that girl…"

Amidst that confusion, a lone girl wearing torn green denim shorts and jacket, with a white shirt under it tied on itself, leaving most of her waist uncovered, stood in front of the ice cream shop that had been broken earlier. The middle aged owner stood inside, still stunned in his now dirtied white clothes.

The girl had a green on her face while she talked, "Well, what about a strawberry one?" Joriri said, completely ignoring the confusion all around her.

"Huh… Huh…" The owner seemed to be snapped out of his panic, looking at the shorter girl standing in front of his broke shop…

"Ice cream." Joriri repeated. "You sell ice cream, right?"

"Heh? What are you talking about? What's happening there!"

The girl sighed, clearly bothered by the seller's attitude. "Do you know what it means to waste your life?"

"What?"

"It means worrying about trivial matters and not running as you like."

"You… You're right! I'm running out of here!" That was wrong, actually… The older man jumped through the hole opened in front of his store with an unexpected agility, leaving the girl behind. He looked back at her once more, but she just repeated that word…

"Ice cream."

"Huh? Get whatever you want and run!" The man yelled while disappearing among the crowd.

"Well, if you say so…" Joriri smiled while she stepped through the hole in the store's wall.

/

"A weird white frog appeared out of nowhere… That strange girl pulled weapons out of nowhere… and I've just entered into some secret base through a small fridge?" Satsuki repeated to herself those recent events while she walked through the gray corridors of the Keroro platoon's secret base. It was just hard to believe in it all.

"It… kind of looked like that green spirit we saw last summer…" Yayoi muttered…

"Stupid Keroro…" Giroro muttered, silently holding a gray machinegun while walking in front of the group. The redhead sighed, looking at two girls. "I shouldn't reveal this to humans, but you're already in the middle of this disaster… That strange frog that you saw outside is a Keronian, an alien life form, not a spirit."

"Alien!" Satsuki and Yayoi gasped, stopping in the middle of the corridor.

"Just follow me!" An annoyed Giroro spoke looking away from them.

"Then…" Satsuki looked at Koyuki, who put on a mischievous smile, "Did you know about it? I mean… when we saw that spirit… You were the one who showed it to us…"

"Heh! Heh! Sorry about that!"

"Natsumi too?' The brown haired girl looked at Koyuki uncertain, but the young ninja just nodded.

"Right… Hm… Sorry for hiding this, but… It's kind of complicated you know…"

"Hm… and… who is that?" Yayoi wondered, pointing at the redhead who silently marched in front of them.

"That's… corporal Giroro. He, I mean, she… I mean… Eh, Giroro actually is a Keronian too, but there was this accident and he ended up like that."

"An 'accident'?" Satsuki raised an eyebrow like that. The girl walking in front of them seemed perfectly fine, aside from a mark on her face.

Before their conversation could proceed any further, the ground and ceiling around them shook while the sound of an explosion echoed through the vast corridors.

"What?" The two girls dropped to the floor fearfully, while Giroro just looked at the path they had traversed.

"So… he's already down here…"

Elsewhere, the white Keronian stood in a small section of the corridor, which apparently had been locked by two large metallic gates falling in front and behind him. He faced the wall, raising both arms, with his palms facing the gates. With a loud noise, two large marks appeared in the metallic barriers, the metal pressed against itself, almost bursting out from the other side. A second impact was heard moments later as both gates flew through the corridors, landing by the wayside.

His empty gray eyes looked ahead at the long corridor in front of him while he silently moved through it, floating slightly above the floor.

"Ku, ku, ku…" Kururu observed Makuku from a screen in her internal lab, "The base's traps won't be enough to stop him… In this case I might go personally…" She looked at a lateral screen, noticing an empty white bar, "Communications still jammed. In this case…" Typing quickly on a side keyboard, the screen soon showed what looked like yet another version of the Keroro Robo… "I'll have to play out of my field… How annoying…"

/

Keroro, Fuyuki, Tamama, Momoka and Alisa ran through the city, heading back to the Hinata residence however while they ran through a fairly empty street a unbelievably fast objects crossed their way.

"Ge-Gero?" The green haired girl stopped in front of the group. "What was that?"

"Kero Punch!" A youthful voice shouted while another blur flew towards them. Mois ran to stand in front of Keroro while her body was enveloped by a yellow light. The light vanished at that same time that she stood in front of her uncle, blocking the attack with her Lucifer Spear. The Angol princess dropped her human guise, rather than standard modern clothes, she wore a purple bust and large white bloomers. A white and purple crown covered her silver hair, while her golden eyes stared at the projectile that she had just blocked… a black mechanical flying fist, one probably bigger than Mois herself.

"Good save there… But, there's no way this Majiji K will lose!" With the roar of engines, a black Keronian robot quickly landed in front of them, cracking the streets as its feet landed. Its proportions were the usual ones for Keronian's personal robots, with a large head in the center. The hands, shoulders, feets, the main face of the robot and the area right under that face, where the two legs attached to the main body were black, but the arms and legs were white, alongside the small space under its 'mouth', which was actually a missile launcher, seemingly equipped with a single projectile. The "eyes" of the robot were covered by red lenses, which resembled large v shape sun glasses, with a break in the middle. On top of the robot there was a white crown, and, inside it, piloting the machine from a red cockpit, a young Keronian.

Kojiji laughed with his youthful face, covered by a beige helmet and a blue visor. His main color was a light red, and there was a large yellow "K" on his white chest. "I'm Lance Corporal Kojiji! And, you won't escape from me!"

Mois glanced at the green haired girl behind her, looking firmly at the black robot. "I'll finish this in a few seconds… Hellmargeddon… divided by 100!"

"Eh?" The young Keronian just had a confused expression while the wave of yellow energy hit and engulfed his robot. Everyone nearby closed their eyes, looking away from the blinding light…

"Not enough!"

"Aaah!"

"Lady Mois!" Keroro opened her eyes ahead of the others. She saw the metallic giant holding the Angol princess with a single hand. Vapor was visible all around the machine… but it seemingly had suffered no real damage.

"This Majiji K is made from the Super Alloy K! There's no way it'll be defeated by something like that!" The boy proudly exclaimed. The red plates on the robot's chest start shinning brightly…

"Go ahead…" Keroro said, lowering her head.

"What?" Fuyuki looked at Keroro's worried expression.

"Our secret base is probably the most secure location in a situation like this… just… go and hide there, lord Fuyuki."

"There's no way-"

"There's nothing you can do here!" Keroro yelled angrily to Fuyuki's surprise.

"Sergeant…"

"Fuyuki…" Momoka held his hand, although she was unable to look straight at him… "Let's-"

"No one is going anywhere!" Kojiji yelled. "Kero Heat!" From the shinning red plates on the Majiji K, a red beam was released, flying straight to the group. At the last moment, Alisa rushed forward while Nebula extended itself from the ears on her head to create a barrier in front of everyone on the ground.

"Alisa!" Fuyuki shouted when he saw Nebula attempting to block that attack. The mysterious alien could only hold on perfectly for a few seconds, soon afterwards, smaller red beams started breaking through his shield, raining around the group. "This… this is…" The boy's hands trembled while he watched that scene…

/

"This is the light of my heart… This is… Emanation." Mekoko spoke calmly while placing her hands over her heart. Rays of light swirling around like tentacles emerged from her. Dororo watched as the light enveloped a large area of the park.

"Assassin magic involves manipulating the dimensional space itself… this seems to be something similar, but… I can't feel anything strange…"

In seconds, the park around them had been replaced by a ruined roman style temple. Dororo and Mekoko stood in a square with large white stones making the floor tiles. At their side, there was a ruined temple, with large broken columns colored similarly to the stones on the ground. In the center of the square, there was a large version of Mekoko's mark, a green pentagram star, inscribed on the ground.

"What?"

"In this space, there's no way I can be defeated…" Mekoko spoke while her image faded… soon afterwards, 4 Mekokos appeared around the blue ninja.

"Illusions?"

"Wrong!" The four Mekokos spoke in unison. They moved their arms slightly as four balls of light appeared in front of each one. "Light bullets!"

"Four?" Dororo jumped straight away, dodging the first projectile, which blew up on the ground, from her fingers, she threw 3 kunais detonating other 3 projectiles… but they just continued to go. She flipped through a few, but one of them hit her directly. She held her chest in pain, seeing herself surrounded by those spheres coming from multiple directions. Soon, she disappeared inside the explosion of light, only her cry resounding through that empty arena.

/

"Now, you three, hurry up inside." Giroro stood in front of an open door in one of the corridors, pointing to a room she had just found. Satsuki and Yayoi looked worried at her, but entered without saying another word. The corporal looked at the one staying outside. "You're just a child. Stay with them."

Koyuki showed her feline smile, throwing away her long sleeved green shirt just to reappear in her usual black ninja garb. "You don't look older than us right now, so, are you coming too?"

"Huh? What are you-"

"I'll fight too!" The ninja looked at her with an uncharacteristic serious expression. Giroro hesitated for a moment, before pressing a button on a nearby panel. She looked at Yayoi and Satsuki while the two pieces of metal coming from the wall converged towards each other. "You should be fine in there. Don't worry about anything."

The two girls just watched the doors closing apprehensively. They felt like they had been thrown to a completely different world. One that seemingly had existed alongside them for years, yet they could never notice it... They let out a sigh of relief when the door closed… but that quick safe heaven soon was blown away. A loud blast on the other side pushed something against the doors, twisting them and finally knocking over the heavy metallic gates. Satsuki and Yayoi cried for help while hiding behind nearby wooden boxes.

Outside, Giroro had her knees on the ground, aiming her machinegun at the strange white Keronian. Koyuki stood behind her, holding one kunai with each hand.

"Hm… So, you dodged that…" Makuku grunted, glaring at his opponents while he floated towards them, stopping when he stood in front of the charred doorway. "However… They can't dodge anything." The creepy Keronian spoke while raising one arm towards the nearby room. Two cries came from there, but were quickly silenced.

Giroro stared at him worriedly… Even without words, he knew what he was doing… She dropped her machinegun on the floor and Koyuki followed, letting her knives fall on the floor.

The Keronian smiled satisfied, "Good girls. I could capture you right now, corporal Giroro… but… our leader wants to attempt something else…"

The corporal's dark teal eyes shook slightly while she moved her hands to her back, keeping the strange Keronian in her sight at all times.

"So, for now," warrant officer Makuku raised his arm, pointing at the two girls, they felt like a hand had just wrapped around their necks, pressing it as they rose slightly. Without speaking anything, Giroro threw a grenade towards the Keronian. He immediately dropped them, blocking the projectile midway on its path with a grin. "I can hold the explosion. However, I can also detonate this at any time."

Almost in reply to his statement, a green gel flew through the air, wrapping itself around the grenade. Everyone just watched in surprised as the grenade sunk into it… Makuku turned around, surprised for once, just to see a certain human teenager behind him…

"You were having a party down here and no one called me?" Saburo teased the Keronian, who completely lost his focus, releasing the four girls from his grasp. "And now…"

With a loud blast coming from the opposite direction yet again, Makuku had to turn once more. A circular dimensional hole had been opened right behind him, shinning in a variety of colors. Without warning, Powered Natsumi flew from inside, punching the Keronian's forehead with her red gloves.

The warrant officer flew through the room, stopping his own movement with his powers. His hands looked like they were holding onto air itself, a faint blue aura was visible around them unlike the previous times he used his powers.

"Natsumi Hinata… Mutsumi Saburo… Your presence here isn't unexpected. Your efforts, irrelevant."

"You're very proud for an albino frog, right?" The redhead teased, hopping back into the portal, which disappeared with an explosion of light right afterwards.

The Keronian looked for her, but in his confusion, he felt his skin suddenly burning… In panic, he looked at Giroro, who stood on the other side, aiming her machinegun at him. Makuku's shoulder was black, apparently burnt by the direct shot…

"Lost your concentration?" The corporal smirked, showing her fangs like a predator ready to strike.

The Keronian grit his teeth, glaring at the grinning girl, however, before he could act, another portal opened above him… Natsumi flew straight through it, while the circle still enlarged. Makuku attempted to raise his head, but he was just punched straight on the forehead… The metallic tiles under him were raised, while the floor bended downwards. Losing his footing and concentration, he was pushed through the floor by Natsumi's attack, leaving a large hole behind.

"Na-Natsumi…?" Satsuki wondered, looking at her friend wearing strange armored boots and gloves… alongside a blue swimsuit…

"A-Are you… a super hero?" Yayoi walked out of the room with shiny eyes, admiring her.

"Huh? Eh… Hm… Y-you could say that…" Natsumi stuttered, looking at her friends embarrassedly.

"We'll take care of the rest." Giroro spoke while walking past Natsumi to look at the hole that she had opened. Somehow, it seemed to be pretty deep. It was hard to see inside.

"What are you talking about? You just got trapped back there! I'm going." The oldest Hinata sibling answered back, but she didn't move… Koyuki grabbed her arm. A red line was still drawn there.

"Natsumi… You…" The usually cheerful ninja was down, looking worried at Natsumi, "We'll handle this… you… Natsumi…"

"Don't worry. I'll finish this off before I run out of time!" Natsumi spoke with a smile, hiding the pain that slowly filled her body…

/

Fai and Yavivi stood among a ruined street and at least a hundred fallen bodyguards of the Nishizawa group. Most of them still moaned from their wounds, even if they remained lying on the ground. Three figures remained standing in that street… the two invaders and the old butler.

"You're different from the others." Faii said, looking at the old man, which up to that point had received nothing but a scratch on his left cheek. "Usually, I'd enjoy this battle, but… I've got a more important mission to accomplish, so, sorry about this."

"You speak too much." Yavivi complained while they both spun the punch and kick marks on their hats, disappearing.

"Anti-Barrier…" Paul muttered, raising his arms forward defensively.

"Exactly, tuned up for maximum efficiency." Faii answered while a punch mark appeared without warning in Paul's chest, visible event in his black suit. Right afterwards, his knee was kicked and he lost his balance. The enormous fighting spun his legs while falling, but failed to hit any of them. A punch to his face and a kick to his stomach pressed him against the black road, partially burying him into it.

"He's just an old man, after all." Yavivi muttered, watching the giant lying on the floor.

"Well, let's go to the Keroro platoon's base. They're probably heading there…" Faii said but both fighters soon stopped due to a sudden heat, blazing emotions coming from behind them…

Paul stood up, in battered clothes, which blew to an unseen wind while a red aura had emerged around him. His eyes burned with a strange red light… "This is the Butler's seal… that I'm breaking once again for miss Momoka!"

"Yet again? He looked more like a zombie no-" Faii was interrupted when the large butler moved towards him. The blue Keronian watched curiously as Paul jumped in the air spinning with his leg extended… Not expecting it, the blue Keronian was hit straight in his head. The attack sent him flying several meters back, leaving him with a scratched and marked cheek.

"Hm… interesting." Yavivi smirked.

"Oh…? So you still had more in you?" Faii smiled holding his cheek, "Then, let's go, Yavivi!"

"Don't give me orders."

"I'm your superior and the platoon's leader!" The sergeant major complained, but received no reply… "Where did I go wrong again?"

Both Keronians jumped towards Paul, clashing against him. They exchanged a high number of blows between them, sparks flying as their attacks connected with each other. The streets and glasses near them cracked when each one of their blows connected against each other. However, Paul still was in a disadvantage, being hit constantly even as he traded blows with them. Noticing it, he focused on a single opponent, Faii. He kicked the blue Keronian upwards, eating through one of Yavivi's kicks that hit him directly on the head with sheer willpower. The old butler crouched, for a second, quickly launching himself towards the blue Keronian.

"Shitsuji Go ShouPaul!" Paul raised his fist towards the aliens, flying with an uppercut surrounded by his flaming aura.

"Faii Explosion!" Faii descended from the sky like a rocket, his entire body covered by a yellow aura. The two attacks clashed, creating a two colored lighting bold cutting the city's skies.

"Blazing Kick!" The third voice and red light cut across the lighting bolt. When the third one crossed, a round explosion covered the street's skies, eating through nearby buildings.

The loud battle soon became a perturbing silence. Paul's limb body fell from the skies, hitting the street hard, his shirt torn apart, revealing his still toned body, but filled with wounds from that battle.

The two Keronians landed gracefully, apparently, without any major wounds, just scratches around their bodies. Yavivi walked up to the fallen butler, standing beside his head. Paul's eyes were closed… He proceeded to attempt to punch him, but quickly saw the blue Keronian holding his arm.

"What are you doing?" Faii asked.

"Eliminating a threat." Yavivi answered coldly.

"There's no reason to kill Pekoponians needlessly. We'll soon have conquered this planet, after all. They can become our subjects… only the ones who resist afterwards will need to be elimi-"

"Shut up. You speak too much." Yavivi glared at Faii with his red eyes, leaving him without another word.

"I… didn't expect to meet such a strong Pekoponian…" Faii thought while looking at Paul.

"Wait right there, foul invaders!" A challenging voice echoed through the road just when the Keronians thought they had finished that part…

"Another Pekoponian?" Yavivi wondered, looking up. A strange black haired man stood on top of a nearby traffic light. His clothes seemed usual for Pekopon… Blue jeans and a brown leather jacket wi rolled up sleeves up to his elbows. alongside matching boots. However, there was something… odd… about a permanent smile on his face, seemingly filled with confidence.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Adhesion!" The man crouched while still standing on the traffic light, quickly raising his hand to the skies, "Go, go, go, GOO!" He opened his arms while light particles covered his entire body.

"Space police?" Faii wondered for a second... but he was quickly unimpressed by what emerged afterwards.

"Space Detective… 556!" The light particles condensed around Kogoro's head, creating a silver helmet with a black visor, an small antenna hanged on the side of that helmet. Inside the visor, bright yellow eyes lighted up, giving him a fairly menacing look, if not for the completely inconsistent outfit.

"What… is that…?" Yavivi thought while he watched the hyper active detective, who jumped from the traffic light after finally donning his "armor".

"Laser… Shinai!" He placed his hands together, but quickly moved them apart… revealing some kind of sword with a hilt covered in white bands and a shinning blade. "You're evil alien invaders disturbing Earth's peace! This Space Detective 556 won't forgive you!"

"What the…? Is this guy for real?" Faii wondered… "We can't just waste more time here!"

/

The four Mekokos, each one standing in a different side smiled inside the mystical temple created by her technique watching the smoke covering the air. She had won…? A knife flying from the smoke and rocketing towards the ground was the answer to that question. It left a blue trail behind it… but hit nowhere near any of the Mekokos… yet, they all stayed in silence.

During the flight, right before landing on the ground, the blue light bended, like an image behind water. "What?" All four violet Keronians cried in unison. A rock near the star in the center of the square blew up into a cloud of smoke, and the blue ninja emerged from it.

Dororo dashed forward, holding a short sword with her hands. She swung her blade against what looked like an empty space, but a piece of green cloth fell from it. Mekoko slowly faded into view, the left ear cover of her hat having been cut, while Dororo kept her sword right beside the Keronian's face, looking at her with cold eyes.

"You've lost."

/

"Alisa!" Fuyuki ran to the girl who lied seemingly unconscious on the ground, alongside her father, who had been reduced to a shapeless black mass on the ground next to them. He held her on his arms, in spite of her heat emanating from her body, looking at her desperately.

"Is there really nothing I can do…?"

"Now I'll fry all of you at once!" The young light red Keronian piloting the black fortress of steel yelled at Keroro's group. The green haired girl ran forward alongside Tamama and Mois standing in front of Fuyuki as the red plates on the robot's head slowly lighted up again…

"What are you doing?" Dark Momoka yelled at the others, but received no reply. They'd certainly die just standing there! Even though she knew that, she just ran past the others, heading to the robot.

"Momoka? If I use a stronger attack, everyone might…" Angol Mois raised her Lucifer Spear, but was still uncertain about attacking…

A loud noise preceded a rainbow of colors appearing between the group and the robots. The light took a humanoid shape… not, the shape of a Keronian robot.

"Keroro Robo?"

White arms and legs, with large green boots and gloves, in its center a structure shape like Keroro's old face… with green wings emerging from the shoulder pads. The cockpit, in the yellow area above the head, was covered by a reinforced glass rather than the standard one…

The giant's black fist immediately punched away the other robot, which was thrown into a nearby store, breaking through the glass in the front, crushing the female mannequins behind it and damaging the entrance.

"Keroro Robo G, actually." Kururu spoke as the cockpit glass rose. "It was the fastest choice I had for this." She said right before jumping from it. "Anyway, that's not my style. Anyone wants to pilot it?"

"Yes, sir, I'm-" Keroro replied immediately, but she was quickly interrupted.

"Let me do it!" Fuyuki let Alisa's head rest on Nebula's body and stood up.

"GE-GERO! What are you talking about lord Fuyuki?"

Fuyuki ran towards the robot, but the green haired girl held his hand. "What are you doing, lord Fuyuki?"

"I'm the weakest one here! I'll just drag everyone down by staying like this!"

"You've never piloted that thing before!"

"Isn't it better that way, leader?" Kururu smirked, holding Keroro's shoulder.

"Ge-Gero?"

Fuyuki ran to the robot, without waiting for anyone's reply, closing holding jumping and holding onto the cockpit, pulling his body inside. "You're a Gundam fan, aftera all. Young inexperienced teen gets into the cockpit of a prototype robot and changes the course of a war!" She announced with an enthusiastic voice, before falling back to a teasing tone, "This situation fits perfectly with your favorite animes. Ku, ku, ku..." Kururu smirked.

"But that's different!" Keroro shook the sergeant major's shoulders, basically ignoring her.

"Ku, ku… That's not your style leader." Kururu smirked.

Keroro blushed, looking away from her, "It's because… huh…"

The black robot rose from the ruins of the store, with a furious Kojiji inside, "You think that will be enough to beat this Majiji K?"

"Go, now sergeant! You can do something if you return to the base, right!" Fuyuki yelled through the robot's speakers. The Keroro Robo G flared its thrusters, tackling the black robot into the same building again.

"Fuyuki looks so cool…!" Momoka thought, admiring the robot, but quickly sighed… "Why… did he never do this for me…?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Keroro stared at the robots, saluting even though Fuyuki couldn't possibly look at her. She turned around, facing the others, who were still standing nearby "Let's return to the base!"

/

Natsumi slowly floated through the air, falling to the floor bellow… strangely, rather than quickly landing in another room, there seemed to be a large gap between the floors. Bellow her, there were several rows with various weapons lying next to each other. They all seemed to be the kind of stuff that Giroro made appear out of nowhere, like machineguns, pistols and grenades…

"Where did he go?"

"Got you." The white Keronian spoke with an open fist, just as he closed it. Natsumi felt a hand closing around her neck… and quickly flew forward, towards the Keronian, who just stared at her in surprise… until the last minute, when he, floating, slid to Natsumi's left dodging her punch, which just broke through the metallic plates behind them, opening the path to another room.

Natsumi threw her arm towards the Keronian, throwing the broken section of the wall at him, but he just punched the air… somehow, the thick plate exploded mid air, reduced to dust, which slowly fell around them.

"What?" Hinata stood still, not flying into the cloud of dust… just to see the Keronian emerging from it and flying past her. "Where are you going?"

The other room was far smaller, and seemed to be made mostly to store a single object, as the thick reinforced door, with two visible layers at the other side of the room indicated. "Someone forgot to reinforce the walls…" Natsumi thought…

In the center of the room, there was a small gray pedestal, with a small object on it, covered by glass, which seemingly fell apart as the Keronian approached it. "What are you doing?" Natsumi yelled for an answer as the Keronian grabbed the small object guarded there. It looked like a small green portable calculator, with round edges and a large screen on top. The buttons bellow that panels formed an egg surrounded by colorful five points, creating the figure of a star.

"What is that thing?"

"The power of a planetary dragon is in my hands." The eyes of the Keronian started to shine with a blue light, hiding his iris…

"There's no way I'll let-" Powered Natsumi leaped forwards, two pink beam swords appeared in her hands as she moved, attempting to slash the Keronian, but they stopped, clashing against a barrier. Blue lines flowed around the otherwise invisible sphere while Natsumi tried to break through it. "Why?"

"Planetary… Evolution." The white Keronian spoke slowly while showing off the strange mechanism. He pressed the middle button, and the screen on top displayed the name "Change… Dragon!" A heavy mechanic voice announced…

The bright white light coming from the device's screen covered the entire room…

/

A young girl's deep blue eyes looked disappointed at the screen on a yellow wall, in characters that vaguely resembled the alphabet… "Internal procedure running currently. Closed to public."

She sighed disappointed. That girl had light purple hair and headphones covered her ears. Her shirt had purple sleeves but was white in the center, with an upside down exclamation point drawn on it, looking almost like a necktie. She wore a skirt matching her hair color and similar tight-high socks... her outfit in general looked like the one of a teen idol using a vague business suit theme.

Yes, she was Urere, who still hadn't solved her problems with the space police, who didn't let her return to her own ship and leave Pekopon, because she couldn't be officially recognized as Urere after she was transformed by the platoon's weapon... She sit on a nearby white couch, keeping her eyes on that screen.

A purple strange octopus walked in front of her, peaking curiously at the Pekoponian-like girl with its large white eyes. "A human sitting in the middle of an alien city?" The alien thought, although it didn't say anything. It's not like aliens with phenotype similar to Pekoponians are that rare…

"What am I going to do if everything stays like this?" She pondered for a moment, while her eyes got wet… "Losing everything that I've gathered up to now… I thought I'd have this solved by now at least…"

She rubbed her eyes, removing the tears. "What am I doing anyway? Urere is not like this." She sighed, "I'm a professional. I'll have this situation un-"

The girl's monologue was interrupted by a failure of the nearby lights. They initially just flickered, but soon turned off completely. "What is this?" She looked at the dark ceiling of the underground city, standing up. Unknown to her, the same had happened everywhere too.

She walked towards the police station, but soon felt her entire body getting heavy somehow… unable to step forward, she just fell on the floor. No one notice her. In fact, no one had noticed anything. The same events, the light failure and the unconsciousness had happened everywhere in the underground city.

A single alien stood among the fallen population of the city, a Keronian. That Keronian, with large slanted eyes, shinning in the darkness, walked among the fallen ones, seemingly completely unaffected by what had dropped species from different edges of the universe in seconds.

/

"MWAAH!" The inhabitants of Inner Tokyo, many already fearful due to the rumors of a real alien invasion, trembled when the loud cry echoed before daybreak. A deep voice howling savagely spread everywhere while a pillar of blue light broke through the streets, painting the skies. What previously seemed like a clean day, was quickly covered by thick gray clouds as the humidity condensed above the city.

That pillar slowly enlarged itself, starting barely large enough to contain a human inside, but growing big enough to engulf not only the street where it initially appeared, but nearby houses too.

Slowly, the white light faded revealing what was contained within…

"KUUH!" With another cry, the giant revealed itself, a gargantuan humanoid dragon. The white behemoth stood on two large bent legs which ended in claws. Its large gray belly showed a cracked green planet crossed by two tortuous blue rays… Its reptilian face had empty and imposing gray eyes, looking at the city bellow, with blue marks extending themselves around the eyes, and a blue crest above his face, right bellow his two long horns, twisted around his head to point forward. A blue energy spiraled itself around the creatures arms, flowing from large two open protrusions next to its elbows, flying to the wings on its back. The wings looked like mere bones, the base of a ruined structure… Yet, with the energy flowing to them, they quickly took shape… Giant energy wings.

"This is… our victory!" Those were Makuku's first thoughts as soon as his rationality returned to him. "Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma!" The giant dragon laughed, its loud and deep voice echoing throughout the city…

/

Keroro Information Corner

Keroro Robo G – The Keroro robot used in the 2nd and 3rd movies. It also made a brief cameo in one of the 5th season's ending themes.

/

And… the chapter ends here. Look forward to the next one! No countdown this time because the day didn't end… although… the countdown seemingly has become irrelevant, right?

Next chapter… the conclusion of these events. I hope you enjoy it!


	20. Keroro platoon, Super Dragon Wars

Too many new designs this chapter… As usual, I made illustrations for them which can be checked out in my profile. They aren't really good drawings, but they can help to visualize the designs.

CHAPTER 19

Colonel Charuru sit on the chair in the back of his dark room, a hologram of Pekopon projected on top of his table illuminated it, reflecting on his dark helmet and mask. He observed the image in silence with his blank eyes, while a small red flash blinked in the map.

"Our invasions are so vain… so meaningless… A civilization that has surpassed hunger, natural disasters creates the harvester of its own people. How many lives have we lost? How many resources are wasted in this path? If Keron continues insisting in this way… the only thing waiting for us will be our own destruction. And yet, those ignorant fools gleefully walk that road, with their heads raised, proud of their own efforts."

Charuru stood up, the planet Earth on his table disappeared, replaced second laters by a green planet with large yellow stars spread around it. "Everything will change, if the world doesn't want to change by itself, I will change it."

/

Rumors about the aliens downtown had quickly spread themselves over Inner Tokyo. Of course, as usual, most people didn't treat the news seriously in spite of the testimonies of the witnesses. No TV station or any kind of official press appeared to cover those events.

Desk ran with a camera in hand to the street still filled with wounded bodyguards of the Nishizawa group. Sweat covered his face and left his brown jacket and blue pants wet… However, he apparently hadn't arrived early enough. Although he could see a large number of guards standing around and picking up themselves around the street, there were no aliens in sight.

The teenager sighed, putting away a small gray camera into a pocket on the back of his pants, disappointed. "Just my luck… First that computer hell in my bedroom, and now I miss this...

"MWAAH!"

"-chance?" The young amateur journalist heard a guttural cry echoing over the city, blowing around him with a gust of wind. He turned to the other side of the street… A strong light, almost like a solid column, had appeared in the horizon, behind the buildings, rising to the clouds. He didn't know what it was… but it certainly could turn out to be something interesting.

/

"KUUH!"

Keroro's group tried to ran quickly throughout the city, but they came to an abrupt stop when the white dragon appeared, covering the horizon while the sky was filled by dark clouds…

"A… A DRAGON!" The green haired girl stared at the creature… which had appeared right in the direction of the Hinata residence… "They couldn't have… could they?"

"Kuh. This is bad." Kururu smirked, even though she was almost as surprised as the others.

"Dra-Dragon? Why?" Tamama, who held the body of the unconscious Alisa, stared in terror at the white giant.

Momoka ran to Keroro, grabbing the collar of her white jacket, "What's up with that thing? And your reaction? Is it your fault too?"

A black mass was thrown at Momoka's head before she could receive a reply. The silver haired Mois flew to the skies with her Lucifer Spear on hand blasting towards the white creature. She knew what such a dangerous Keronian weapon could do… And… "I'll stop him in a second, uncle!"

The giant white dragon howled to the dark nebulous sky. Thick nebulous clouds had spread themselves around it, blocking the rays of the sun. Even though it was about daybreak, the city had been covered in nocturne darkness.

A blue energy was released from cavities on his elbows and top of his skeletal wings. Makuku felt power surging through his body, heat flying around his arms, filling his deformed wings with a layer of blue energy.

"This is… mine…" The white dragon admired itself for a moment, looking at the black mark on his chest and his large arms covered by white scales. "Since the beginning… I've slowly transformed my body more and more for power… and finally…" Makuku stood still with his eyes closed while the blue energy kept flowing around his arms. Suddenly, he felt like a hot needle was piercing his neck, and slowly moving through it.

Powered Natsumi held onto his elongated draconian neck, holding on a shinning beam sword, while sliding through it. Red lines were lighted up everywhere around her body. In an instant, Makuku opened his eye and flapped his skeletal wings, throwing a wave of blue light everywhere around his large body.

The young girl couldn't hold onto it, yelling in pain as she was propelled through the air, crashing against the streets bellow. The impact was like an explosion, leaving a small crated on the street around her.

Trying to fight against the pain that pushed her entire body down, Natsumi attempted to stand up again, just to stumble, and fall to her knees. The white armor hit the ground, while the teenager breathed heavily. She couldn't even move her body… The pain had slowly spread everywhere and she hadn't even noticed before that moment, but, at that point…

The behemoth standing in front of the hurt teenager showed an evil smirk with its reptilian face. "Pesky insect…" Without the dragon's notice, several rockets flew right to its face, hitting it and blowing up all around it. An inferno quickly surrounded Makuku's eyes and face, blinding him.

Giroro jumped from the ceiling of the Hinata residence, four green boxes with now empty rocket launchers strapped to her legs, two to her arms and two on her shoulders. She ran clumsily ran towards Natsumi for a moment, but the boxes disappeared in a flash, leaving the corporal with her white shirt and red pants while she ran outside, stopping in front of the hurt girl lying on the damaged street.

"Natsumi!" Giroro crouched next to her. Thin red lines had spread themselves throughout her body. She didn't yell again, but her face was clearly in pain.

Koyuki leaped through the air, landing next to them right afterwards. She held the Keroball on her hands, "It's this one, right?" Giroro looked at her, nodding silently before moving her sighs back to Natsumi.

The dragon's head moved throughout the smoke while it snarled. The blue energy that floated around its body started converging to its mouth, concentrating into a glowing ball of energy. With a swipe of its long neck, the projectile was launched towards the ground.

Giroro and Koyuki raised their heads, looking at the approaching light in silence. Soon, it hit the ground, engulfing the entire street and even the front side of nearby houses. When the blindingly light disappeared, there was only a large circular crater on the place hit by the explosion. Koyuki, Giroro and Natsumi were nowhere. The dragon observed the crater in silence for a few seconds.

"No remains at all. They clearly didn't die like that. If that's so… I'll start by destroying their secret base." The white dragon turned its head, focusing its gaze on the Hinata residence…

/

Ouka Nishizawa stood on the top of a tall mountain, watching a large valley bellow, covered by trees, when a sudden wind blew from behind her. She wore a heavy brown cape, only leaving her head exposed. Her higher bangs swung with the strong wind while she turned to face it.

Gray clouds could be seen in the distant sky. She could see only a street disappearing among mountains and trees in that direction, however, she knew what was beyond that horizon. "Maybe I chose the wrong time for this training trip."

/KeroGirls – 19: Keroro platoon, Super Dragon Wars/

Dororo stood in front of the defeat young violet Keronian, pointing a sword at the frightened alien girl. They were in a mostly empty park, standing on the grass, a few broken trees and holes around them. A strong wind blew, moving the leaves of the trees and fallen ones on the ground while thick clouds moved, covering the sky.

"This isn't you doing, right?" The blue ninja asked with a cold tone.

"Huh… no. Of course not! I'm a light mage not a storm mage, a god of thunder or an ancient biological weapon! You're not going to kill me, are you?" The Mekoko trembled, the one remaining ear cover of her dark green hat moving with the wing, while Dororo just looked at her with her usual neutral eyes.

"Maybe."

"MEKOO!" The mage sweated cold, while staring in fear at the ninja's face while her violet body just got wetter and wetter.

"Are you feeling well?"

"MWAAA!" The monstrous cry echoed through the park, Dororo, reflexively, looked away from the mage. Behind the trees in the park, behind buildings that were even beyond that, there was a giant white reptilian creature with a long neck.

"A dragon…?" Dororo muttered to herself, until she caught her own mistake, looking for the mage quickly, just to notice she was seemingly nowhere. "Is that… her ally?"

/

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Ha…" Space detective 556 lied on the top of a building, his brown leather jacket and blue pants torn apart, while sparks flew from his damaged helmet. His laughter stopped, and he just remained in silence on the empty rooftop of a downtown building. There was a single room in that rooftop, with a dirty gray door on the front. The door latch was blown up apart from inside and the door was quickly kicked open.

"Wha-! What happened?" A young woman with long blond hair and wearing two small bunny ears, alongside brown leather boots, jacket and skirt came from inside the cabin, looking distraught at her brother's state.

Rabbie crouched at his side, her innocent pink eyes trembling while she held his hurt arm. His body was still warm, so he was alive, but even so, his state was clearly bad, "Brother! Brother!"

/

Satsuki remained frozen in place, sitting in front of the open double door of a dark room, looking at the empty hallway of the Keroro platoon's secret base with dazed eyes. Her blue pants and aqua shirt and white vest hadn't even been scratched, but she just couldn't believe in everything that she had just seen.

Yayoi looked curiously at both sides of the seemingly empty corridor. There wasn't anyone else in that place anymore. They all had left and didn't return… She observed her stunned friend. "Are you okay, Satsuki?"

"So-so…" Satsuki replied weakly, without even moving her head to look at her friend's face, just seeing her long green sundress.

A bright light blinked right in front of the door. Yayoi hurriedly stepped back, stumbling to the floor.

A human teenager with gray hair, wearing a white cap, a yellow jacket and black pants stepped out from the light, a confident smirk on his face, which was instantly recognized by both girls.

"Sa-Saburo!" They cried in unison.

"Well, this place isn't really secure right now, so, would you like to leave?"

/

"What's the problem, is that everything you can do?" A light red Keronian in a white helmet, with a blue visor covering his round eyes, laughed on top of his black Keronian robot, looking confidently at the green robot that stood on the other side of the street.

Fuyuki, inside the cockpit of the Keroro Robo G, stared worriedly at his opponent. Even though he had gotten the first hits, that robot hadn't been damaged at all. His body were covered in sweat, drenching his white jacket. Leaning forward on the cockpit, he moved two control sticks forward while pressing a red button on them. The mechanical Keroro released two yellow beams from its eyes. They flew towards the black robot quickly, but were hit it to no avail. The yellow projectiles were deflected by its black armor, changing their trajectory to the ground and exploding around the robot.

The Majiji K marched through the smoke that surrounded it showing no signs of damage.

"What?" Fuyuki's hands shook when he saw the alien robot walking towards him, the weapons of his own robot seemingly completely useless against it.

"This robot is the fortress of steel, Majiji K! There's no way I'll lose to you!" Kojiji yelled excitedly, "Kero Heat!"

The red plates covering the Keronian robot's eyes shone as heat gathered in them. Kojiji pushed two sticks in the cockpit. A red wave of heat was erupted from the plates of the black robot. Flowing through the air, the red wave of heat covered the green robot, pushing itself around it to create a red dome of heat. The streets, glasses and even bricks of the nearby gray buildings around the robot quickly started to melt. The robot still stood up, amidst the inferno of flames. Inside of the cockpit, Fuyuki couldn't even breath anymore.

A large red column projected on the side of the glass cover of the cockpit, standing beside a smaller gray one, showed the critical condition of the robot's temperature. The indicators started blinking. Without even thinking, Fuyuki just pushed the control handles forward. For a second, the Keroro Robo G burst towards the black robot… but, quickly, the explosion enlarged. A pillar of fire engulfed the robot and everything around it.

Kojiji stopped firing when he noticed that red column. The heat was turned off, and the fire surrounding the robot disappeared almost instantly following it. There was a thick layer of smoke that slowly moved away… melted rocks, glasses and asphalt had merged with each other, and, in that center of the destruction, there were not even any remains of the green robot.

"I'm done here…" Well, this ends it." Kojiji wiped off the sweat from his face, smirking. The black robot turned away from the crater, focusing its eyes on the enormous horned white dragon that had towered over the buildings of that city…

/

Fuyuki saw himself immersed in heat for a second, his vision and senses failed. The light that surrounded him quickly became a black void. However, right afterwards, there was another sudden transition.

The unbearable heat disappeared. His lungs were filled by cool air and a soft breeze blew around his body… Fuyuki slowly raised his eyelids, meeting the worried gaze of a familiar green haired girl.

"Lord Fuyuki!" Keroro spoke with an eased smile on her face. She was sitting on a grass field, Fuyuki's head resting on her lap.

Saburo pulled a pen from his jacket, grinning. "Is it comfortable over there, Fuyuki?"

An embarrassed Fuyuki got off from Keroro, sitting on the grass by himself. He finally came to realize his surroundings. The Keroro platoon and their human friends all stood in the field, alongside Natsumi's two friends, Satsuki and Yayoi. Momoka was glaring angrily at him, but instantly changed her expression to trembling worried eyes when their gazes met for a brief moment.

Alisa sit further away from the group, hugging a black mass, probably Nebula, who still hadn't recovered from that impact from earlier. Mois, in her rare moments of resting in her natural form, sit on her own spear, floating slightly above ground level. She drew a small smile when Fuyuki awakened, but soon set her sights on her dad, still unconscious on her arms.

Rivers fell throughout the sky and there were several floating landmasses above them, kept in the sky by some invisible force.

"Whe-Where are we?" Fuyuki stood up quickly, the red on his face showing his embarrassment. "We didn't die, right?" He asked worried, but Saburo just laughed.

"Of course not. But you'd have if I had rescued you a few seconds later." The older teenager grinned, getting an annoyed glance from Giroro.

"This is an inter-dimensional space." Kururu explained, sitting looking at a white laptop on the grass, which she had somehow brought to that place. "It's an unstable region that exists between different universes. It's a good refuge at a time like this."

"What's happening outside anyway? Who was that weird white Keronian?" Giroro wondered, looking angrily at the sergeant major, who just ignored her outburst, just continuing to focus on her computer.

"And why did he pick up some remote control and suddenly turned into a dragon?" Natsumi, back to looking like a salmon colored Keronian, followed Giroro's complaint. And, just like Giroro's, her complaint seemingly had no effect on Kururu… However, Keroro silently shivered when the dragon was mentioned.

"Ku, ku, ku… The white Keronian was Warrant Officer Makuku. Before joining the Keronian army, he was a criminal who altered his own body to amplify his powers. He ended up captured, and, after behaving well enough in prison, ended up joining the Keronian army officially. Quite a troublesome guy they sent here… And, about that dragon…" Kururu smirked, "You could ask our leader over there."

"Leader… you know something about that white monster?" Dororo stared at the green haired girl, quickly followed by the other platoon members and their friends.

"N-Nothing…" Keroro froze, barely able to speak.

"What did you do, sergeant?" Fuyuki asked. Keroro played with her fingers unable to look towards the others.

"Gero… Well… you see… The ancient Keronian army created an invasion weapon involving dragons that could destroy entire planets…"

"You mean… Terara?" Momoka wondered, remembering the events that had taken place surrounding her friend, Shion. Manipulated by the voice of the Keronian dragon, almost sacrificed the entire planet to give life to him. In the end, Terara stopped, and they all lived in peace afterwards.

"Yes. Basically, I thought about copying that ancient plan. The copyrights had already expired, after all!" Keroro grinned for a moment, but soon shrunk again, pressured by all the heavy gazes on her. "A-Anyway… The idea would be to use a machine that could give back our dragon forms, and then we'd conquer Pekopon using just brute strength of the dragons!"

"But that never happened." Giroro concluded.

"Well… eh, you see… the Dragon Star was completed, but…" Keroro hesitated, "Something like that isn't really my style, so I thought about another plan too…"

"Wait! You're saying that this happened last month, right? So… You don't mean…?" Natsumi glared at the sergeant, who just irritated her with each word.

"Ha… Ha…" Keroro laughed timidly, scratching the back of her head, "I thought that letting Lady Natsumi handle the invasion would be a better plan…"

"YOU IDIOT!" Giroro leaped to Keroro, furiously holding her by the collar of her white jacket. "Are you telling me that we could have turned into dragons and easily conquered Pekopon… and rather than doing that… we ended up like THIS?"

"Ye-Yeah… And, of course, after we turned into girls, we were stuck like this and couldn't be transformed into anything else anymore! So, that's why I didn't even mention-"

"SHUT UP!" Giroro yelled furiously, pushing her away. She raised her hand, pointing a gray rifle towards a paralyzed Keroro.

"Hey, hey, Giroro, it's no use getting angry over that now…" Dororo stood in front of Keroro. She dropped her gray mask, revealing a calm smile on her face. "Even if the leader made mistakes, in this moment, we're facing other problems that should take precedence over this".

"Dororo…" The redhand putting down her weapon, placing it on a holster attached to the belt of her red pants.

Keroro sighed. "Sorry about this." She said lowly, but her voice went basically unheard when another shout of surprise echoed in those empty plains…

"Do-Doro Azumaya?" Satsuki pointed at the blue ninja. Her eyes showed incredulity, but her mouth seemed read to laugh.

"So… Koyuki's cousin was actually one of the aliens too?" Satsuki asked, just confused.

"You're correct. I'm sorry about involving you in these problems." Dororo replied.

"I don't even know what I should think right now…" Satsuki muttered, "It feels like the entire world is crumbling around me…" She looked around at all the strange and not so strange people… noticing an important absence. "Where's Natsumi anyway? Did you forget her?"

After a moment of dead silence, the pink Keronian raised a hand, "I'm… Natsumi… Although, it'll be hard to explain this… and no, I'm not an alien."

Satsuki just stared in silence at the Keronian, however, her concentration was broken when the entire area shook. The lights around them, which seemed perfectly natural until one second ago, started to flicker while the ground trembled and a strong wind blew around the group.

"What is this, Kururu?" Fuyuki wondered, while the blonde technician continued focusing on her computer. After the initial impact, everything returned to normal, but everyone worriedly surrounded her, attempting to look at the small screen.

"Ku, ku, ku… I guess those guys found us."

"Gero… What do you mean found us?" Keroro crouched next to the Sergeant major, leaning on her shoulders while looking at the screen on the ground.

One of the windows' in the computer's monitor showed Inner Tokyo. Gray clouds still hovered over the city, covering any sun light. Standing amidst the faint light, there were 5 enormous creatures, taller than most buildings in the city.

"Fi-Five dragons?"

Yes, five behemoths stood proud and tall above the buildings, their reptilian faces and howls bringing fear to Inner Tokyo's people. Five dragons, just like the ones from a few months before, had appeared in a single location.

They stood in the middle of Inner Tokyo's park, a green area now surrounded by buildings in flames and ruins, looking at the gray skies. Pieces and scraps of gray airplanes lied around them in the park. One of the parts was a mostly intact wing, with a clear pink peach drawn on it.

There was a blue dragon with "V" shaped horns sprouting from his forehead, and large metallic gloves covering his oversized hands. A red band hanged from its head, blowing with the wind in spite of its size. His wings were white and thin, looking almost like two swords docked on its back. He was Sergeant Major Faii, although the symbol on his belly had deformed itself almost completely, the fist having broken in half, with the blue area of his chest wrapping itself around it, almost covering the white section.

"So… anything yet?" Fai spoke without moving his mouth, and, yet, his voice echoed perfectly clearly through the air.

Beside him there was a green dragon, with a red crest on his face. Two horns sprouted to the side while its fierce red eyes looked forward. Large red boots covered his feet, with white lines crossing them. His hands carried a strange red color, with spikes sprouting from the back of his forearms and his wings looked like a red cape wrapping itself around its body. That was Sergeant Yavivi. His red chest mark, in that form, looked closer to draconian feet than to his characteristic boot.

There was a giant flying serpent circling in the sky above the others. Mekoko had transformed herself into a legless violet Chinese dragon, with a single horn sprouting forward. The yellow star mark shone on her green crest while her green eyes continuously looked around the city.

"Makuku found them!" She spoke without moving her mouth while her eyes glowed with a green light.

"Then, let's make them get out of that hole!" Kojiji yelled excitedly with the same phantasmagorical voice of the others. He stood in front of Makuku, the white dragon, his red draconic face and long neck sprouting from a mechanical body. Black chest plates, arm and leg protectors covered a white inner frame, with two red plates on the front of his chest, having distorted themselves to look almost like bat wings and a large K on his white belly. Smooth demonic red wings were on the back of that mechanical body. Yavivi's face itself had a blue visor covering his eyes. Rather than the horns shown by the others, he had a bright crown on the back of his head.

"Very well." Makuku's energy wings flapped as he leaped to the skies. The wings turned themselves around, facing forward, while he remained immobile, kept on the air without any visible support. The blue energy that flowed around his body concentrated in three spots around each one of his skeletal white wings. Seconds later, they burst forth through the sky, becoming lances of light that seemingly hit space itself as small crack appeared on the nothingness that was seemingly impacted by the projectiles. The light on the air contorted around itself, forming a whirlpool spinning around a shinning hole in reality itself.

The ground of the floating island in the other space shook, sending everyone to the ground, falling around Kururu, who strangely remained sitting just fine in front of her computer.

Keroro went headfirst into the ground, raising herself seconds later with a red face. "Gero? What was that, Sergeant Major Kururu?"

"Tsk." The blond girl sitting in front of the computer frowned looking at the image of that hole that had been opened in the sky of Inner Tokyo. "If this goes on, this fake world will be completely destroyed. We can't just remain hidden here."

"Can you launch the Pekopon Invader Machine or any of the other mecha from here?" Keroro asked, but was immediately cut.

"Impossible. The interference is too strong."

"So… Do you have any ideas for a counter attack, Kururu?" Saburo wondered, asking calmly in spite of the situation.

"I'm not the leader here."

"So, sergeant?" Fuyuki wondered while he looked at Keroro's jumpy eyes. "You've thought about something, haven't you?"

"Gero… Well… Most of our weapons are out of commission right now or wouldn't be strong enough… I DON'T KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO!"

She screamed desperately waving her arms, ready to cry, only to receive an light punch on her head from an annoyed Giroro.

"Look at yourself! You're surrounded by civilians and yet you're the one losing control!"

"But-But…!" She grabbed the corporal's white shirt, ready to cry on her arms, but the light around them disappeared. In a second, the day became a dark light. Right afterwards, the ground shook with even more strength than before while a deafening cry echoed through the skies.

An explosion soon followed those signs when a large hole in reality itself appeared right in front of the island, behind the group.

Keroro had fallen near the laptop, watching the white dragon release another blue energy wave from his wings… "The power of a dragon…" She muttered, looking at the reptilian white creature which stood in the center of Inner Tokyo's park.

The light returned after that brief moment. Keroro stood up, looking decidedly at the computer's screen. "Sergeant Major Kururu… Can you locate the Dragon Star?"

"Huh?" Kururu looked at Keroro with uncertainty for a moment, but soon drew a large grin on her face, "Ku, ku, ku… Interesting. Yes, I know where it is."

"Lord Fuyuki! Lady Natsumi! Don't worry about anything!" Keroro spoke with a sudden burst of confidence.

"Sergeant…?" Fuyuki was taken back by her change of attitude. There was something odd there.

"Stupid frog… what are you planning?" Natsumi wondered. The orange eyes of her Keronian body looked worriedly at the confident green haired girl.

"Lord Fuyuki… Keep the Keroball, okay? I won't need it for now, and you're the one that has used it the most, besides myself." Keroro spoke, looking away from him.

"Sergeant…?"

/

The white dragon thrust his skeletal wings forward again, blue energy concentrating in three points in front of each one. However, a sudden deafening noise filled his senses, disrupting his concentration.

"MWWAAAA!" The giant howled in pain, looking bellow him to see a blond girl with an orange spiral inher yellow shirt standing in the middle of the park. She held her large gray headphones with a smirk. "Sergeant Major Kururu?"

"Ku, ku, ku…" She giggled, looking at the white dragon without showing a hint of fear, just a devious smile.

"Disappear!" Makuku yelled, closing his large hands. Blue energy waves appeared around Kururu and quickly flew to her, but she just stepped back, falling into a white light that suddenly appeared behind her.

The energy waves hit themselves, exploding on ground level just to raise dust around. The dragon snarled, furiously looking around himself, trying in vain to find Kururu.

"What happened there?" The blue dragon, Faii, shouted angrily, staring at the white dragon that stood in the center of the park.

Before he even could receive a reply, several paper airplanes flew around them, somehow propelled to reach the level of the dragon's head. Mekoko, the violet legless dragon that just floated above hurriedly lowered her claws when one of the planes thrust towards her. Several glass walls appeared in front of the various dragons. The paper planes went forward touching the walls. With seemingly no reason, both blew up together, spreading smoke and covering the location with a deafening sound.

Unseen by the giants, a green haired girl hurriedly threw herself among thick bushes, searching almost blindingly for a certain object. After a few seconds of frustration, she dived into the plant, disappearing among its leaves. Seconds later, with her white jacket painted by the brown dirty, she emerged from the bushes, holding the green oval device while falling on the grass.

"Kururu, I've got it!" She yelled excitedly, drawing the attention of the four biped dragons standing around the park.

"Are you really okay?" Saburo emerged from a nearby explosion of light, holding a green plastic gun with a hand and his reality pen with another.

Keroro sweated cold. She was terrified, but was certain that she could win if everything went as planned... "Ye-Yes, sir!"

"Well," Saburo looked at her with serious eyes, "here it goes!"

The beam of light crossed the short distance between them, hitting the green haired girl… who, in an instant, became the old green Keronian with a yellow hat and a star star on his belly. However, right afterwards, several red lines started spreading themselves around his body. Saburo placed the gun in a pocket of his jacket and pullet out a sheet of paper, quickly drawing a lock. The paper shone and rocketed towards the green Keronian… They both shone together and the red lines disappeared.

"Even like this, you won't have much time." The teenager warned, disappearing into the light that was behind him.

The five dragons had turned their sights to the green Keronian, glaring at him furiously. "Well… here it goes…" Keroro sighed, raising the small Dragon Star.

"Planetary Evolution!" The sergeant's cry was accompanied by the electronic voice of the device.

"Change… Dragon!"

He was soon covered by a pillar of light that cut through the clouds above, revealing the clear blue sky again. Wings sprouted from his back and soon his form disappeared into the increasingly large blindingly column.

The dragons watched in amazement for a few seconds, until Faii yelled furiously, "What are you doing! Fire!" He cried, opening his mouth. Yellow light spun around it, quickly flying towards the pillar like an energy beam. The green dragon Yavivi and the mechanical dragon Kojiji quickly answered his call, opening their mouths and releasing red and yellow energy breathes which dove into it just like Faii's attack's.

However, the giant form of a green dragon with large wings and a stretched yellow star on his chest emerged from the light while it fizzled out, jumping above the attacks. Keroro opened his arms, falling on the forest with his claws stretched out. His hands held Faii's and Yavivi's long necks, pushing them to the ground. The Earth trembled, but, without any distraction he turned to the red dragon in black armor. With a quick breath, Keroro threw out a wave of yellow energy from his mouth towards him, but it hit his chest harmlessly, leaving only a trail of visible vapor. "Gero?"

Before he could recover from his surprise, he felt a strong force holding down his neck. Turning around, the white dragon had his hands raised, pointing at him, while trying to close. A blue mist surrounded Keroro's neck and just got thicker and thicker while the giant's strength increase.

"I'm on a completely different level from you." Makuku gloated, just to become puzzled when the green dragon drew a smirk on his face, in spite of the pain. "Maku?"

"Hellmargeddon!" The Angol princess floated at the level of Makuku's black chest. The white dragon looked at her with surprise, but didn't have time to react. Mois' Lucifer Spear shone with a yellow light. One second the dragon blinked in confusion, in the next one, he flew into the air, pushed by a large yellow beam released from the rounded edge of the Lucifer Spear. Mois immediately flew after the disappearing white dragon, leaving the area.

Keroro immediately looked at the armored dragon, rushing towards him through the air. He released another energy blast from his mouth, which was effortlessly stopped by the black armor… only to punch his head when he got close enough. The dragon was stunned for a moment, his eyes, hidden behind a blue visor, barely able to follow the sergeant when he punched him again and again, dropping the armored dragon to the ground.

The green dragon turned to Faii and Yavivi, who had already gotten up again, releasing an energy blast towards those two… only to be stopped by a barrier of green hexagonal lines. "Gero?" The yellow shower of energy bounced uselessly from it while Keroro stared in confusion. "This is bad! I completely forgot that one!"

Keroro lost focus, not even noticing when the blue dragon suddenly rushed towards him, punching the green dragon with his heavy metallic gloves. Keroro flew through the air, barely stopping himself on time… "This… this is bad…"

A large pillar of light, several times thicker than the previous one, appeared between the dragons, they stared confused at it, only to see four more dragons emerging under the blue sky. A red one with miniguns attached to his arms, a blue dragon with a gray mask covering his face, a yellow dragon with large headphones and metallic gloves, several cords hanging from them, and, finally, a flying legless black dragon.

"What?" Faii looked at the four dragon forms of the arriving Keroro platoon members while raising his guard. "We got careless!"

"Who cares. We can still win." Yavivi, the olive dragon with red eyes spoke coldly.

"Gu-guys…!" Keroro was left almost speechless.

"What were you thinking?" Giroro complained, "You couldn't do this alone!"

"This is dangerous!" Keroro complained, already feeling that familiar pain spreading around his body again.

"If we fight together, we'll defeat them in an instant." Dororo spoke decidedly, staring at the violet dragon flying in the skies.

"She'll be my opponent!" Tamama screamed while flying to her, opening his mouth to release a yellow blast that was effortlessly deflected by her barrier.

"Meko, meko!" Mekoko grinned while balls of light formed around her hands, flying towards Tamama, who just flew around them, contorting his long body.

"Then…" Dororo rushed forward towards the green red eyed dragon, Yavivi. He held a large gray sword on his hands, but, before he could even swing it, the dragon raised his seemingly heavy legs with an impressive speed, kicking him away with his heavy red boots.

"You're Keron's number one assassin, eh?" Yavivi's draconian face grinned while he thrust himself up to the sky. "Let's see how you handle this!"

The green dragon descended rapidly towards the ground, his hands burning with a red aura which quickly turned into energy axes… He flew past Dororo, cutting him in half, landing on the ground behind him. The impact wave blew away trees and nearby grass, leaving a large circle of destruction in the middle of the park… However… He looked behind him… The blue dragon had somehow dissolved into a giant cloud of smoke.

"WHAT?"

"GIGA DIMENSIONAL SLASH!" The blue Dragon burst forth from the smoke, swinging his sword which shone with a strong yellow light. The green dragon tried to move to dodge it, but, when Dororo's attack touched the ground, it turned into a energy wave that followed and hit Yavivi, soon wrapping itself around him in a large sphere of light, almost a sun in the middle of the park.

"Final Blazer!" Kojiji, the red dragon in a white and black armor screamed while his two chest panels shaped like red bat wings lighted up, quickly releasing a concentrated heat wave towards Giroro, who just threw himself at the ground, breaking through many trees.

"Useless." The corporal muttered while flying past another red heat wave. "It's pretty obvious that you just can't control that armor very well. This is not your style, right?" Giroro pointed his miniguns at the unprotected head of the lighter dragon.

"Plea-plea-"

Without even waiting for Kojiji's words, Giroro opened fire. Each hit exploded on the salmon colored dragon's face, until the giant fell to the ground.

"Tamama IMPACT!" The second class soldier threw out an yellow energy blast, which just disappeared on Mekoko's new barrier. The horned violet dragon laughed, while preparing more attacks, however…

"Wave type analyzed. Ku, ku, ku…" The yellow dragon, Kururu, hovered behind Tamama, his purple wings open, giggling while releasing a loud noise from his headphones. The noise blew past Tamama and went through Mekoko's barriers like they weren't even there. They dismantled, falling apart like pieces of broke glass.

"This is ridiculous…! You can't stop magic like this!" The horned violet dragon complained, just to see a grinning Kururu.

"Magic? Don't make me laugh. If something exists, it's scientific and can be understood by scientific means. And, also, of course, broken apart by that."

"What?"

"You irritated me a lot!" Tamama shouted angrily, placing his large claws together while black energy flowed to their center, quickly becoming a dark energy ball. "ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T WIN THIS BY MYSELF? EH? ARE YOU TWO SAYING THAT YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME?" The black dragon yelled furiously. "TAKE THIS, WOMAN! JEALOUSY BALL!"

Mekoko placed both of her hands forward, concentrating all of her energy to build another barrier. However, the projectile just… turned around. The black ball flew around it, hitting the back of the violet dragon's head and pushing her to the ground, raising a cloud of dust with the impact.

Keroro prepared to rush forward towards Faii, but could react fast enough, just receiving a punch on his chest, right in the center of the Keron Star. "Is that it? IS THAT IT ALL?" Faii angrily punched away the green dragon's whose movements had gotten slower while red lines slowly appeared on his arms and chest. "Just because those three were defeated you think you're winning?" He repeated again, hitting the green dragon with a left hook which sent him flying to a grass field, lying on the ground.

"Just wait until Makuku returns!" Faii spoke smirking, but he was immediately interrupted by a loud impact, which made the ground shake again, behind him. The blue dragon turned around… just to see the white dragon lying among several broken trees, all scratched up, his usual energy aura nowhere to be seen, and his eyes dizzyingly spinning around. Floating above him, the Angol princess wiped her sweat with a satisfied smile.

"You could say, flawless victory?"

"I'M NOT ABOUT TO LOSE HERE! I'LL WIN AND I'LL SHOW THOSE IDIOTS FROM THE SPECIAL FORCES THAT…!" Faii looked in surprise at himself, while feeling his strength fading away. Not only him, every dragon which stood in that park started to shine with a bright light. Rather than behemoths, 10 Keronians and one Angol girl stood in the ruined field of Inner Tokyo's park.

Each group stood separately at their own side in the ruined park. Between them, there was a single large thick tree, which somehow had remained untouched during the battle.

Kururu giggled while walking to a nearby bush to pick up the Dragon Star, which somehow was still intact. "You couldn't carry this while transformed into dragons, but you wouldn't just leave it lying around, nor could you destroy it. I don't know how you even learned about this, but… the moment you thought you could use this to defeat us, you had already lost. Especially considering how that transformation had an energy limit… Ku, ku, ku…"

The yellow Keronian had a dark smirk on his face, while he opened a panel on the back of the device. His earphones opened up, pushing the round gray covers forward. Two gray tubes sprouted from the earphones, several black wires emerged from them and slowly connecting with the device on Kururu's hands.

"I… I haven't lost yet…" Faii repeated to himself, even though he was the only member of his platoon left standing. Mekoko, Yavivi, Kojiji and Makuku lied on the ground behind him, without even moving.

The space behind Kururu opened itself, revealing a colorful dimensional hole again. Saburo stepped out of it, holding the green transforming gun.

Giroro glanced at his own red body for a moment and sighed, Tamama looked disappointedly at Saburo, while Dororo just closed his eyes. Saburo raised the weapon, firing 5 shots, one at each Keroro platoon member. They were briefly surrounded by a light, which expanded itself and disappeared, revealing the five human girls again, wearing the same color coded uniforms that they did when they were transformed the first time...

Mois sighed wearily when she landed next to the group, when the green haired girl emerged from the light that had covered the Keronian sergeant.

Kururu, whose long blond hair oddly wasn't hidden inside her hat, like it originally was, tapped her headphone and smiled with satisfaction while holding the Dragon Star, which lighted up again, seemingly with its energy recovered. One second later, however, a blue blur flew by, snapping it out of her hands and the wires.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Faii smirked, holding the Dragon Star. He leaped away from the Keroro platoon, landing in front of the fallen Makuku. "We can't lose now guys! Stand up! If we lose, there's no way we're going back to the Keronian Army after this mess up! Stand up! We'll crush those idiots this time!"

Makuku observed Faii with his empty gray eyes, pushing himself to stand up without saying a word. His energy still hadn't recovered, but sergeant major Faii was right. He couldn't lose at that stage.

"Heh… You're still that lively? You're not so bad…"

"Don't touch that!" Giroro yelled while two gray machineguns appeared on her hands. She aimed them at Faii, glaring at him. "Don't you think you've already caused enough problems? You acted without authorization, right? Accept your loss!"

"NO WAY!" Faii snapped while Sergeant Yavivi forced himself to stand up too.

"He's right. At this point, we've got no other choice." The green Keronian's red eyes stared at Giroro fiercely.

"We can't go back to Keron after losing here." Private 1st class Mekoko talked while standing up. A white aura slowly flowed around her hands.

"Right! Kojiji is not about to lose!" The young salmon colored Keronian stood up again too, alongside his companions.

"Planetary… Evolution!" Faii yelled while showing the Dragon Star to the Keroro platoon. Giroro reacted instantly, firing at him, however, the blue Keronian pressed the large central button before the yellow beams reached him.

The Faii platoon was surrounded by five lights, which grew several times before… stopping.

"What?" Giroro blinked. The lights were much smaller than they should have been for a dragon…

"SO? What do you think?" Faii asked confidently, stepping out of the light, however… "Are you ready to- FIG- FAAA!"

"Gero… Kururu… You dind't…" Keroro muttered.

Rather than 5 dragons… or 5 Keronians… 5 human girls stood there.

The blue haired girl standing in front of the others blinked, looking at herself for a moment. Faii looked like a teenage human female, with middle length blue hair, a red headband tied on her forehead. She wore a one piece dress with a top that looked like a blue karate gi with white edges. A white close was wrapped around her waist, and her hands still were covered by fingerless padded red gloves. Her mark, a red silhouette of a fist, was stamped over her left breast.

"What… is… this?" She stopped immediately, looking incredulously at herself. "It can't be… that time… the Sergeant Major Kururu…"

"Ku, ku, ku…" The blond inventor giggled, her hand raised next to her mouth. "I inserted the data of a troublesome experiment in that Dragon Star… Why else would I just let you take it?"

"FA?"

"So… This is your fault…" A girl with long green hair and annoyed red eyes glared at Faii, stepping at her side, with her arms crossed. Yavivi's clothes had silhouette similar to her leader's, but, rather than a martial artist's gi, it was a green jacket and a formal skirt, with a leather belt, rather than a cloth wrapped around her. Her red boot was still there, and she immediately used them to stomp the blue haired girl's feet.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Why Pekoponian females anyway?" Kojiji stepped forward, looking visible irritated while removing his helmet, which still looked the same. She had long hair in a lively red color with straight bangs and a beige tiara, colored exactly like her helmet. Her clothes were a salmon version of Yavivi's, only with large white boots and gloves.

"Well, at least I'm still a girl… Meko!" Mekoko joked, forcing a smile. Her clothes resembled Faii's, but violet colored, with a green cloth wrapped on her waist and large sleeves, with her hands almost disappearing inside them. She had light green eyes and long violet hair that reached her back, with two braids tied on top with green balls.

"Are you done with this joke yet? Now, make us return to normal. We give up." A girl with white hair tied in twintails stared at Kururu while her eyebrow twitched. Her clothes resembled Yavivi's, but they were white with black highlights, aside from the boots, which were gray. Her skin was darker than the other girl's, and her previous deep voice had become just as high as everyone else's.

"Impossible." Kururu spoke with a smirk.

"What?" Faii stepped forward, surprised. "We give up, so-"

"The data I used for this transformations results in an overly stable change. That means… You can't use any other transformation anymore without endangering yourselves. You're defeated and stuck like that." Kururu smirked darkly, her eyes almost shinning through her glasses. "Now… you have at least one more member, right? Where is he?"

"GERO? What are you talking about, Sergeant Major Kururu?" Keroro blinked, looking at the Sergeant Major curiously.

"They learned about the Dragon Star and knew our base's plans. Yet, they seemingly have no one with advanced computer expertise in order to invade our base's systems without being noticed at all." Kururu stared at the blue haired girl. She had spent too much time outside of the base due to the spiral operation and the Lulu disguise, so an invasion was more likely than usual… even so, that irritated her. "So, where is he?"

Faii's eyes bulged for a moment. She looked down, while the other members of her platoon remained in silence.

"Just say it already!" Yavivi spoke harshly, closing her red eyes. "We aren't the real KNG."

"Ge…ro…? That's a bad joke, right?" Keroro looked incredulously at Yavivi, her legs weakening, just to fall on the grass as soon as Faii spoke.

"He's right…" The blue haired girl talked while looking downwards. "I… I… learned about the KNG's mission, and requested to take it for own platoon… If we won we'd have become official members. It was a disaster, eh?"

A heavy wind blew between both groups. Saburo was thrown backwards, falling into the portal, which vanished immediately.

"Hey, hey, hey… So, you couldn't even capture those girls?"

"This aura… an assassin?" Dororo looked at the nearby, strangely intact tree. She could feel a strong presence from that place… The same dead wind that Assassin Magic generally created. "Shooting Sta-" The blue ninja raised her hand and a yellow light appeared on her palm, however, everything came to a halt, and the light disappeared. Rather than that, her own hand was tied to a thick web, a spider web which seemed attached to nowhere, fading into nothingness as it went to the distance.

"You all… have already been caught by my web." The young voice teasingly voice coming from the tree proclaimed.

"Gero? What are you…?" Keroro attempted to move, just to notice that she couldn't move a single inch. "What is this?" Soon the same realization fell into each member of both platoons.

"Wh-What's this all about!" Faii yelled attempting to move her arms forward just to see the webs tied to her pulses becoming visible.

A shadow leaped from the tree, landing right by Faii's side. It was a Keronian with large slanted shinning green eyes. He glanced at Keroro, who just looked away in fear.

/

Meanwhile, almost on the other side of the planet, Garuru, Tororo and Taruru flew in small gray pods, holding onto large levers, above a nocturnal beach. There were many lit up tall buildings behind it, alongside with people still walking around in spite of the late hour. The beach was cut by a large rock, which rose several meters above sea level, extending itself up to the street built next to the beach. Flying past it, there was a small section of open beach, before another large natural wall.

A pink haired girl with large pigtails stood in that closed space, in front of a large pink bag, vacantly watching the Garuru platoon while their ships approached and landed on the sand next to her. She wore red shorts and a sleeveless black top with two white diagonal slashes drawn on it, quite uncharacteristic clothes for that girl...

"Pururu…" Garuru muttered while he left the pod, staring at the girl, who kept an empty smile, while he walked towards her.

"See? And you were all worried, boss! There's no problem at all! Chief Medic Pururu's just fine." Taruru said with a large smile.

"Chief Medic Pururu…? So… there was no problem at all?" Garuru wondered, stopping alongside with the other platoon members, still a few meters from her.

"Nothing, Lieutenant Garuru."

"Nothing? Then, why are you here?"

"Why am I here? Because I couldn't find an alien city to buy a new-"

"Are you really going to play like this?" Garuru cut the girl in front of him abruptly. "Who are you, and where is Chief Medic Pururu?"

A spark burst forth in front of Garuru's raised hand, revealing a gray mini-machinegun with a rounded point.

"Are you feeling well, Lieutenant?" Tororo sweated, looking at Garuru very worried.

"Yeah, boss, that's…"

"Why did you only contact us at this point? Why are you on the other side of this planet? If you're really Pururu, nothing fits. However…"

"If I'm not, then… everything is explained?" The girl grinned. "I knew this disguise was stupid… but, our mission here is about done anyway."

"Mission! What are you talking about?" Taruru yelled, raising his arms defensively. "Did the Keronian army send you here to conquer Pekopon?"

"Conquer Pekopon…? No, exactly the opposite."

"What…?" Garuru glared at the girl while she smirked, raising her arms. The skin on her hands and forearms started peeling off, falling on the sand to reveal metallic arms, meanwhile two large curved blades sprouted from the back of them. "Private Taruru and Private Tororo!"

Garuru shouted. Tororo opened his arms while a floating laptop warped in front of him. The blue Keronian immediately jumped towards the pink haired girl, who leaped back, slashing her claws throughout the air and sending sonic waves which pushed the attacker against the rocky wall behind the pods. Meanwhile, Garuru had jumped several meters into the air, opening fire with the machinegun. However, the energy bullets were readily cut away by a second air slash which flew right bellow him, with enough force to still push him back to the sand.

"Taruru Genocide Gold Extreme!" The radiant beam released from the Keronian that was still with his back against the wall rocketed towards their opponent, who just cut it apart with a single slice of her right claw.

"Pu, pu, pu…" The orange Keronian pressed a key on his computer. With an irritating sound, a wave of sand was created, rushing towards the fake Pururu, who leaped to the air.

However, when she looked upside, Garuru was already waiting, held onto the air by two pink energy wings, holding a gray sniper rifle at least twice bigger than himself. The Lieutenant pushed the trigger, without even giving her time to react. From the rounded point, a yellow beam was released, flying through the air, and piercing straight through her head, ending up hitting the rock behind her and exploding part of it. The wound didn't show blood or burnt meat, only sparks and darkened metal.

The girl fell motionlessly on the ground, hitting it hard, with her limbs turned in disjointed ways, looking like a doll abandoned by its owner. The three Keronians stood together again, silently observing the seemingly dead robot…

"Wha-What is that thin-?" Tororo was about to press a scanner button on his laptop when it suddenly when a blade sliced through it. He fell on the sand frightened.

"Hmph... That thing just got in my way." A harsh, tired and male voice complained. In front of them, there was a rather odd looking Keronian. He had a V shaped helmet, giving him a seemingly permanent frown, like Garuru's. However, his was black and metallic, with a crest in the middle, which ended in a red squared glass. His gray skin and cold eyes were visible under the helmet, with the white area of his face having receded to bellow his mouth, indicating his maturity. Most of his body was covered by a dark red body suit, his arms and legs protected by gray metallic pieces, including claws similar to the ones that the Pekoponian suit had shown a little before. The center of his chest was black colored, with two white parallel diagonal cuts drawn on his chest, descending from right to left, his personal mark.

"You are…" Garuru opened his eye in recognition. "So… This is the KNG?" He thought while he silently observed his opponent, "A close range type?"

"You can't beat me, buddy. Got it?" The gray Keronian back flipped, thrusting himself upwards with his hands. He landed on the wall of rocks, using his claws to pierce them and stay there.

/

Fuyuki, Natsumi, Momoka and Koyuki watched in surprise when Saburo came flying from the other side of the portal, which instantly closed.

He was knocked down on the grass, grunting in pain, but quickly getting up. "Saburo? Wha-What happened?" Natsumi wondered, looking upwards in that small Keronian body.

"The portal-?" Fuyuki looked at the colorful passage which disappeared as soon as Saburo fell. Its colors faded out and the light disappeared alongside the hole through space.

"No problem." The older teen stood up, his blue eyes staring at the space formerly occupied by the passage. He picked a paper sheet from his jacket throwing it forward and drawing a door on it while it fell through the air. The paper shone, becoming roughly circular light source again… However, right afterwards, thick web lines spread themselves inside the passage. Its light faded, becoming a cold gray. "Forget I said that…" Saburo muttered.

Momoka sit in front of Kururu's computer, looking at the screen, quickly confirming everyone else's fears. "There's no video coming from the park!"

"So… What happened out there? Hadn't the sergeant won?" Fuyuki asked frustrated. From a lower pouch of his jacket he pulled the Keroball, pointing it at the gray passage. He'd just break through.

"If there's still an enemy outside, I'll be going." Alisa stood up, still visibly scratched, but with Nebula back on her hair, his singular eye open and watching them lively.

"Alisa? Nebula, you should just res-"

"I'm fine. I've already recovered, and Alisa wouldn't like if something happened to you, Fuyuki." The Nebula alien interrupted Fuyuki.

The youngest Hinata looked at the large Keronian eyes of his sister, who nodded affirmatively.

"Then, if it's so…" He raised the Keroball pointing it at the gray space and pressed a button bellow the Keroball. Its red antenna shone with a red light, launching a similarly colored beam, which pierced through the webs, which were left hanging around the portal before quickly dissolving and disappearing into the colorful light.

"Let's go!" Natsumi said, quickly jumping through the portal. Even though from outside that doorway looked like pure light, it was clearly a solid space when she stepped inside. After a brief second in surreal rainbow, Natsumi landed on the grass of that park in Inner Tokyo's park. She was quickly followed by her brother, the other three humans and Alisa… the five humans just gasped in surprise at the scene that they saw.

Shinning webs tied the limbs and bodies of the five Keroro platoon members and Angol Mois, sticking on their arms and legs. On the other side, five girls seemed to be in the same situation. They all were seemingly unconscious, kept standing only due to the webs. Standing between the two groups, there was a single unknown Keronian.

He was seemingly covered from feet to head by a full body brown suit. He had the standard Keronian ear covers and large green lens covering where his eyes should be. A stylized white web stretched from his belly to his mouth, with similar lines on the edges of his forearms and bellow his knees, while those extremities themselves were painted black. Small white webs were visible bellow his wrists, while small energy lines were seemingly released by the tip of his fingers, disappearing when they distanced themselves from him.

"Ke-Keronian?" Natsumi shouted.

"The 5 special Pekoponians in the Keroro platoon's data… and that one " The strange Keronian muttered.

"Sergeant?" Fuyuki attempted to step forward, but stopped when Saburo held his shoulder.

"Hey, kids!" The brown Keronian raised his arm, waving to them. "You're really worried about these guys? Hm… Well… girls?"

"Of course!" Fuyuki answered back, "They're important to us!"

"Really?" The Keronian scratched the back of his head playfully, "Aren't these people invaders? How can you be anything but enemies? What? Did you betray your own planet and want to help the Keronian army?"

"It's nothing like that you idiot!" Natsumi blurted out, angry. "Even if I can't explain how… They became important parts of our lives!"

Fuyuki raised the Keroball, aiming it at the Keronian. "If you want to take them away and conquer Earth… I'll stop you!"

"Wait, wait, wait. STOP!" Their mysterious enemy spoke casually, seemingly not worried at all. "You've got everything wrong. I'm not here to conquer Pekopon! We, the Neo Keron Guardians, we're the heroes here!"

"What?" The five humans watched him in surprise.

"We'll put an end to the invasions led by the planet Keron throughout the entire universe. We'll defeat the villains, and save the galaxy! Isn't that cool?"

"I-If you really just want to destroy the Keronian army… then… release those five. They… they might speak loudly sometimes, but they aren't really bad! They won't oppose your group!" Natsumi pleaded.

"You say that after ending up with that body…?" The spider Keronian wondered playfully, but he quickly switched his tone. "These five… and something else… will be necessary for our plans. Saving everyone is impossible, but, if we can sacrifice just those…"

"Sacrifice? What kind of joke is this?" Momoka exploded, her hair spiking as her dark self took over. She rushed forward, and the Keronian quickly noticed it. He crossed his arms, raising the palm of his hands.

"Super Assassin Magic… Dimensional Web!" The light on the point of his fingers increased, becoming yellow beams that vanished into nothingness as they moved away from him.

Momoka stopped when a web, appearing from nowhere, grabbed her arms, and quickly legs. The same happened to everyone else.

"Aw, guys… I didn't want to resort to use this on a bunch of kids…"

Saburo, holding his reality pen with his teeth, hurriedly sketched a comet of a paper sheet that hanged from his jacket. The paper shone, becoming a ball of light that fly towards the Keronian, who just remained still when a web faded into view, blocking the energy ball, which became vapor a few seconds later.

"What?" The newly made webs lost strength, falling apart a moment later. Fuyuki and the others were able to move again.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice." The Keronian run among them like a blur, reappearing only with his fist on Saburo's belly, a few seconds before he was sent flying into a nearby crater of the ruined park.

"Saburo!" Natsumi shouted worriedly, while Koyuki just watched in amazement. She could barely see his movement even though he had covered a large distance. Whoever he was, he was even faster than Dororo.

Alisa's arms were covered by Nebula's black mass. They elongated themselves, with their extremity expanding, becoming two large scythe blades, she prepared to swing them towards the brown Keronian, but...

"Stop, Alisa!" Fuyuki shouted, stopping her immediately.

"Ooh…" The Keronian seemed amused, "it seems that someone has some sense."

"He's an enemy, right?" Alisa asked, staring at the brown Keronian, still prepared to attack.

"Yes, but…"

"Fuyuki, you're worried about your friends, aren't you?" Nebula wondered, "However, if you do nothing here, you won't be able to save them." Silently, the alien thought, "Besides, that alien's presence is completely different from the other Keronians… if I could absorb him… then Alisa could…"

Without another word, Alisa raised her arms, pointing the blades towards the strange Keronian. The black mass flew through the air, breaking through not stopping even while previously unseen walls of webs fell apart, however, the blades stopped right before touching the Keronian, blocked by a thicker web.

"Hey! The bat is caught in the spider's-" The Keronian abruptly stopped his joke. The tree where he had been hiding previously shook, when a cyborg Keronian jumped from it…

Zoruru's hands were surrounded by yellow sparkles. They flew into each other, concentrating into four energy shurikens falling alongside him. The gray Keronian opened his arms, and the four shurikens broke down into smaller projectiles that rained over the area. In an instant, seemingly empty area was revealed to be surrounded by a ridiculously complex spider web, with layers upon layers around the two platoons and the brown Keronian.

"Kumomo…" Zoruru muttered while he landed and jumped throughout the area occupied by the webs, while avoiding touching any of them.

"Zoruru…?" The gray Keronian raised his mechanical arm. The reverse blade attached to it increased its size while he swung his arm forward, however, the attack stopped abruptly, in a previously unseen web.

"An assassin's greatest strength is their lack of presence. Their greatest weapon is to make the world forget about them." Even through his mask, it was obvious that Kumomo was smiling, "You've lost that advantage, Zoruru."

"Super Assassin Magic…" The brown Keronian passed through his own webs, approaching Zoruru with a single leap, "Web Smasher!" Kumomo's arms were covered by the same web that was wrapped all around that battlefield, forming two organic balls around his hands. Right afterwards, they started moving, taking the form of long blades. With his right arm, he sliced through Zoruru's mechanical arm, cutting it near his shoulder joint. The web blade broke through the mechanical limb with almost no resistance, leaving a perfect cut.

Zoruru just stared at him in silence, while the other Keronian smirked.

The ground bellow them shook. Away from the webs, Fuyuki lost his balance, but Alisa stretched her arm, with the blade on the extremity turning into a large hand to hold him.

"What is this now?" Momoka asked angrily.

"Hey, I gotta go!" Kumomo teased.

Natsumi lost her balance and involuntarily turned around with the earthquake. On her knees, her surprise eyes were fixed on the city. Behind the visible buildings, the towering Alien Street Robot, the colossal humanoid machine built by an ancient civilization, rose again.

"Stop!" Fuyuki yelled, pressing a button on top of the Keroball, just to see a bunch of forks, spoons and knives pop up all around it. "Not now!" He desperately pressed another button, but it only resulted in the kitchen items being replaced by a bunch of balloons tied to the black sphere.

"Kumo! Kumo! Nice trick, boy, however, this is where I leave." The spider themed assassin placed both hands together in front of himself while his green eyes shone. "Super assassin magic… Dimensional Sling!"

Like an illusion, Kumomo himself, his webs, the two platoons wrapped by them, alongside Mois and Zoruru started to flicker. Their images blurred irregularly, covered by thin layer of gray visual noise.

Fuyuki looked at the unconscious Keroro in terror. "Sergeant!" He threw away the Keroball and started running towards her, and the webs, but was quickly stopped by Momoka, who grabbed him.

"Stop! Fuyuki, if you touch then, you'll disappear too!"

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" After he stopped pushing forward, he was freed, just to fall on the grass, watching the scene completely immobile.

"He's going to that robot, right?" Koyuki turned around, unsure, but certain that she should attempt something. Without another word, she leaped forward several meters in the air, attempting to leave the park as quickly as she could.

"If that alien disappeared then… No. No. What Am I saying at a time like this?" From her shirt, Momoka pulled a pink cellphone.

Five, five, five.

She pressed that button and inserted the cell phone in front of her belt, inserting it neatly. Her shirt and skirt fell on the ground, replaced by a black spandex that covered her from the knees to the neck.

She started running forward, leaving Fuyuki behind. A purple mini-plane sped through the air, dividing itself into several parts that recombined themselves around her body. Purple metallic boots, breastplates and wings covered her body. A large glove was on her right and a canon shaped like Tamama's furious Keronian face on her left hand. "Tamago… I'll save you!" She screamed while two flames burst on the turbines of her suit. She flew through the air, towards the giant, which still slowly rose above the ground.

Finally, Mekuku disappeared alongside the others. Their images faded into nothing, disappearing alongside the strange visual noise, leaving Fuyuki and Natsumi alone in the destroyed field. Fuyuki kneeled on the ground, silent. He just kept looking at the space formerly occupied by Keroro with empty eyes, without saying anything.

"Fuyuki! Do something! Can't you use the Keroball to go after them?" Natsumi angrily shook her stunned brother, who initially was just moved around like a lifeless doll, his head shacking around, but he just didn't react.

Alisa silently observed him… That Fuyuki was different from the usual Fuyuki. And, even if she couldn't understand why, it hurt her.

"Sergeant…"

"WAKE UP!" The pinkish Keronian angrily slapped her brother's face.

"Sis…" Fuyuki blinked, looking at her surprised while holding his red cheek.

"Keroro isn't dead, Fuyuki." Alisa spoke, receiving surprised looks from Natsumi and Fuyuki. She looking at the boy with her piercing eyes. "If you really want to go after them, I'll take you there."

"A man can fight against the tide, but not change it. Don't you think there's enough salt in your wounds?"

"Saburo?" Natsumi blinked, confused, when she heard his voice. Sabuto had returned, standing up in battered clothes while holding his belly.

"If Fuyuki wants to go, we'll go." Alisa spoke decidedly.

"You saw it, miss dark hunter. Facing them like that is useless. We couldn't even handle a single one of them. Going after that robot right now would be pointless."

While Saburo spoke, the giant robot's feet started to rise above smaller buildings while it continued its slow ascension to the skies.

"THEN WHAT?" Natsumi shouted angrily, "Are we just going to let them take the stupid frog and everyone else! Even Koyuki and Momoka!"

"I didn't say that-" The loud roar of a bike's engine cut off Saburo's voice. The three remaining teens looked at what remained of the road in the middle of the park. A red heavy bike speedily rushed through it, jumping over a crater and continuing in their direction without losing any speed.

Rising clouds of dust, it slid next to them, taking a sudden break throwing a sand right by their side. The biker, a woman wearing a brown jacket and tight jean pants not hiding one bit of her figure, quickly stood up to get out of her vehicle. She removed her black helmet, revealing her dark hair tied into a ponytail, which too hair strands sticking out. That was Aki Hinata.

"After seeing those dragons, I knew you'd be here!" She said, "I guess most people were just too scared to come here, but there are some others by the entrance."

She took a look at the large amount of holes around the area, some which still burned, producing smoke. "But… Kero really outdid herself this time… Fuyuki, did you break up with her?"

"Eeeh? No! Eh, I mean… Who said we we-"

"This wasn't caused by the stupid frog." Natsumi crossed her arms, interrupting her stuttering brother, while looking annoyed at her mother's relaxed face. "In fact, she- I me- the stupid frog was just captured by some other Keronian and taken in that thing." She pointed at the enormous robot that still slowly rose throughout the sky.

"That robot…?" Aki silently looked at the sky. "So, this situation is more serious than usual…"

"Do you still want to go, sis?" Fuyuki raised the Keroball, keeping it in front of his face while staring at it.

"I won't let two kids go into some dangerous alien weapon!" Aki scolded them, but quickly put a smile, "I'll go with you, of course."

Saburo sighed, "Like I've said, going after them by yourselves would be useless."

"Even if you say so, Natsumi and Alisa are right. I won't just stand still!" Fuyuki replied with uncharacteristically fierce eyes.

"I'm not saying we should just forget them either."

/

Garuru's purple finger moved to press the trigger of a gray machinegun, however, before he could complete his action, the weapon exploded in front of him. Zuriri stood there, with his left blade where the weapon previously was and his right blade by the lieutenant's cheek.

"Don't move, if you don't want to lose your head right here…" Zuriri spoke calmly. Above them, a yellow circle shone in the skies. Immediately afterwards, Garuru felt his strength fading. Small yellow particles started appearing from his skin and floating to the object in the skies. Taruru and Tororo, who lied on the sand around them, looked at their own hands which slowly started disappearing while the yellow dust rose.

"So… you aren't going to kill us?" The lieutenant wondered.

"No need, buddy." Silently, the three members of the Garuru platoon completely disappeared, leaving Zuriri alone in the beach. With a quick blinding flash, Zuriri disappeared, alongside the broken Pekopon suit and also the bag, leaving only an empty beach behind.

/

While Fuyuki and Saburo argued, the giant robot disappeared in the sky, rising above the clouds. "They're… gone…" Fuyuki fell on his knees… he held battered grass while looking at the ground.

"Kero…" Aki Hinata silently looked at the sky. Afterwards, she looked at Saburo with determined eyes. "What is your plan?" immediately after she spoke, everything around them started shinning with a faint yellow light.

"What? What is happening now?" Natsumi wondered, looking around herself worriedly. Saburo raised an eyebrow at the scene. He wasn't sure about it himself.

On the outskirts of the park, Desk stood by a broken white gate, half of it broken down and fallen across the entrance. Various young people and adults stood nearby too, looking at the park curiously, although all of them were avoiding getting any closer. The president of the KGS looked at a small screen on the back of his own digital camera, passing through previous shots. Every picture he attempted to take of those dragons had turned out to be unusable, just large colored blurs in the image. He stopped at a particularly large white one, looking frustrated at it.

"And now the dragons disappeared! Forget it, I'll just go in!" He told himself, starting to run across the broken gate when a faint yellow light spread around him. It seemed to come from the park but… He looked back at the crowd. Everyone and everything behind him also seemed to be covered by it. "What is this now?"

The lights were pretty actually. Somehow, he felt sleepy… Not enough to drop on the ground, but, suddenly, it seemed like going after those "… dragons?" was just a chore. He closed his eyes for a moment, and, when he opened them again, it was like awakening from a dream.

The park and everything around it was normal. No signs of damage or monster or anything. "There's nothing wrong here… Why… Why did I even come?" Desk asked himself, vacantly looking at the main pathway of the park, surrounded by trees.

Behind him, the crowd of young men and women showed the same empty, confused expressions. They felt like they were missing something, but... there was nothing. They only remembered a normal day, seeing something weird in the sky and going to the park. "Why am I even here?" was the thought running through most of their minds.

In the center of the park, Fuyuki watched in amazement as every sign of battle had disappeared, grass, bushes and trees had been almost instantly reborn all around them. The flames burning some buildings in the horizon had disappeared too, and the city seemed perfectly fine. "This is… Keronian technology?" The youngest Hinata muttered.

"Everything is back to normal?" Natsumi wondered, blinking with her large Keronian eyes.

"But if everyone still remembers everything, this won't be very helpful..." Aki said.

"Well, there's a more important matters too, right?" Saburo spoke, getting Fuyuki's attention.

"Weren't you the one who stopped us before?" The black haired boy protested.

"We're going to save them. But not right now. We still have time."

"What time?" Fuyuki grabbed Saburo's jacket, looking directly at his cold eyes. "They've probably already left the plane-"

"Nothing will happen. That Keronian could have killed everyone, but he chose to just capture them. Do you know why?"

"Now that you say it… the countdown?" Fuyuki released him, his face slightly relaxed.

"Yes."

"Countdown?" Aki noticed Fuyuki's acknowledging eyes… He obviously knew about something but had kept it to himself. "Countdown to what?" She asked casually in spite of her doubts about her son.

"There was a timer activated after Kururu and the others turned into humans." Saburo revealed, "30 days. If the Keroro platoon can't reappear in that time limit, it'd be considered that they disappeared in the mission. Of course, if they turn out alive after that timer ends…"

"They'll be considered traitors by the Keronian army, right?" Fuyuki wondered, getting a positive nod from Saburo.

"Yes. If something bad happens to them, it probably only will happen after the timer is over." Saburo silently added to himself, "Or, at least, this is my hope. Going after them as we are right now would be just suicide."

"And… what are you planning? There's a reason you didn't let Fuyuki go after them, right, Saburo?" Natsumi wondered.

"Kururu had an unfinished project… Another dangerous invasion weapon." Mutsumi raised his reality pen, spinning it around before pointing at Natsumi, while he smirked "The plans are in his lab, so I should be able to finish it with this." With a darker expression, he continues, "However, I'll probably need at least one day."

"One day…? Is this weapon really worthy it?" Fuyuki wondered.

"If I follow Kururu's instructions perfectly, rescuing Keroro and the others will be a joke."

"So… Alisa, what are you going to do?" Nebula asked, curious at her decision. She'd have to forget her own mission for quite a few days if she wanted to continue helping Fuyuki. Usually, she'd already have flown away, but she still remained there, silently observing Fuyuki.

"I'll stay." She spoke to her surprised, but pleased, father. More and more, she showed signs of independence and initiative.

"Very well, Alisa." Nebula replied, satisfied. "Keroro and Fuyuki helped us in the past, so I also agree with this action." The girl blinked. Truthfully, she hadn't even considered that when she had decided to stay.

"Kids, if everything is finished, here, let's go back home." Aki spoke with a confident smile. "You should use this time to get some rest."

"Hey, Natsumi, I'll be taking your friends who were left in that place. I hope they don't take these events too badly."

"Yayoi and Satsuki?" Natsumi's large Keronian eyes bulged. She smiled shyly afterwards, while scratching her cheek. "I had almost forgotten about them."

Fuyuki looked at the clear skies above him. "Sergeant… wait just a bit. We'll go for sure."

/

Later that day, in a dark laboratory, the countdown continued…

VITAL SIGNS OF KERORO PLATOON: NEGATIVE #1 THROUGH #5

AUTOMATIC COUNTDOWN INITIATED - 3 DAYS REMAINING

/

Notes 2:

Yes, the Faii platoon is not the real special forces team. It actually was quite obvious if you consider how Faii actually appeared in a very early chapter, complaining about the special forces… although I don't expect someone who has been reading since the beginning to remember that one scene that didn't even mention him by name. The chapters come out too slowly, after all…

I included a few hints that there was more going on in the previous chapter though, maybe too many hints. Anyway, next chapter will be the conclusion of this main plotline… although it still won't be the ending of this story.


	21. Keroro, take care of yourself

CHAPTER 20

A tall man with sharp purple eyes, stood imposing even while wearing a purple business suit, walked through a dirty alley. His blue hair had several strands going to the side, resembling spikes, and he had a trimmed beard on his face. A white muffler was wrapped around his shoulders, hanging symmetrically on both sides. He was surrounded by two towering buildings while walking through a small and dirty corridor.

While walking through it, a large white man suddenly appeared from the shadows in front of him. He had a yellow Mohawk and wore a leather jacket with torn sleeves and black leather pants. He held a large chain on his hands, and was easily towered over the man in front of him, even though that man was rather tall himself.

The punk had a large grin, showing his broken teeth, while marching forward with his chain. An easy pray, he thought. Whoever was that guy, he looked filthy rich. Baio Nishizawa smirked. He had taken that path just because he was kind of late for a meeting in a nearby building, but that visage brought nostalgic memories of his street fighting days.

In a blink of an eye, the larger man flew into a nearby wall, without even realizing what had hit his chest and caved it in. Baio prepared to walk forwards, but a cell phone tune came from the pocket of his pants, and he stopped again, picking up a blue cell phone.

"Ouka?" He raised an eyebrow, but quickly smiled. "I knew you'd appreciate stopping those travels for a-" The smile disappeared, replaced by an uncharacteristic cold sweat. "What?" After a few seconds of silence, his face just had an expression of pure horror, "WHAAT?" Breathing heavily, he raised the phone again, partially recovered, "Yes, yes. We have a space ship prototype but it wouldn't be able to… What? Understood."

/

The air was… cold. Lieutenant Garuru's consciousness returned, but his body felt numb and his eyes were heavy. He remained still for a feel seconds, gathering strength to go back to reality. He opened his eyes, seeing only the blur of a yellow clarity before closing them again.

Slowly, he reopened them, finally understanding where he was. He stood in the center of a dark room, his arms and legs surrounded by small metallic rings. The floor, walls and ceiling seemed to be covered by monotone metal tiles creating a large cylinder around him. A bright thick yellow line emitting crossed the room, providing the only light source there. The line abruptly stopped in the section of the wall that was in front of Garuru. That section stood straight, without the round format of the other sections of the wall. "A door?" The lieutenant muttered. He tried to move forward, just to feel a sudden weight on his limbs, keeping them in place.

"These rings…" Garuru tried to pull his arms forward, but he felt the same weight from before, just keeping them in place, "Gravity chains." The purple Keronian tried to imagine himself holding a machinegun, but, like expected, nothing happened. They'd obviously cut the dimensional weapon system.

After a few minutes of dead silence, the metallic door cried, rubbing on the wall while it rose into the ceiling. The silhouette of a Keronian slowly marched towards Garuru. Red skin, a black helmet with a similarly colored mask covering his eyes and a golden bird emblem on his chest and a black cape attached to shoulder pads… Garuru immediately recognized that person.

"Colonel Charuru… The man behind the creation of the KNG. Of course, it'd have to be you." Garuru spoke coldly. "You want to remove the Keroro platoon from Pekopon, and use that planet as a testing ground for your own KNG. Of course, we were attacked and you tried to separate us from the Keroro platoon to ensue your success. Don't think this is over." The purple Keronian glared at the masked colonel in front of him, who demonstrated no reaction.

"Do you… really think so? If that were my objective… why would you still be alive, lieutenant? Your existence, even if ephemeral, would constitute a menace to my supposed objectives."

Garuru remained in silence, waiting for him to continue.

"You see, lieutenant, I'm not doing this for glory, neither mine nor of my team. The fact that none of them came from standard military recruitment is nothing but a minor part of my plan."

"And your real plan is also the reason I'm still alive?"

"Correct. For a while anyway. I must confess that your death would be extremely useful for my agenda. However, it must be done in a certain way… In any case, I don't want to be saddled with another death on my shoulders."

Garuru watched the red Keronian carefully. What was the catch?

"I can let you and your platoon live. I won't even request your help." Charuru spoke coldly, his white lenses reflecting Garuru's face, "If you don't want to follow my path, you're free to do so. However, don't obstruct with my plan." He grinned, "Although I guess this would be impossible for you. However, I ask you to think about your other platoon members too. Living or dying, you'll all share the same fate."

"Where are you going with this?"

"The Keroro platoon, including your brother, or should I say… sister? In any case, corporal Giroro will need to be sacrificed for my plan. They'll be sent to Keron, captured as traitors to the planet, in order to give me the opening I need to execute my actual move."

Garuru's face was frozen while hearing those words, not with fear or surprise. It was just blank, with his ever present scowl unmoved. Afterwards, he grinned. "I'm sorry, but-"

Breaking Garuru's reply, the echo of a loud impact entered into the room. It was low, but, due to the almost absolute silence around them, easily reached their ears and caught their attention.

"I assume your reply would have been negative, anyway?" Charuru glanced sideways at the captured soldier before silently walking towards the still open door.

Sometime later and somewhere else, a Keronian with his body covered by a brown body suit stepped through a metallic sliding door, standing by the side of a white cardboard box while looking at the room in front of him with his large slanted green eyes. Kumomo's eyes observed a large cylinder in that center of that large room. It was gray, thick and tall, easily as big as a building with several floors, reaching the ceiling of that room. On its base, several boxes were bent inwards, their color burnt into a black, and several cords lying around them, cut or simply burnt too.

"Hey, hey, hey…" He placed his hands on the back of his large head, apparently speaking alone, "Look, I know you're there… so, just give up. Come on! It'll be better for everyone." Receiving only silence, he didn't say another word. Kumomo picked up the cardboard box by his side, revealing a certain Pekoponian inside.

"!" Momoka, sporting her powered armor, raised her arm cannon shaped like Tamama's original head towards the Keronian assassin, "Momoka Impact!"

Yellow energy surrounded the Keronian who seemingly disappeared amidst it, covered by an explosion. However, without even waiting to see him again, the thrusters on Momoka's boots ignited, sending her backwards. Even while spider webs became visible around the explosion, Momoka showed a dark grin while hovering in the air.

With her left armored hand, she removed the cannon on her other arm, pressing Tamama's eyes which changed to a red color. Immediately, she threw it into the smoke, flying backwards even more to distance herself from it.

The mechanical head rolled in the smoke shinning yellow… and quickly blew up, covering most of the room in a yellow light.

"So, spider frog, did you like that?" The angry girl boasted, raising her armored fist in commemoration, however, the light faded away. Although the center of the explosion had been burnt, the room wasn't nearly as damaged as it should have been, with even the walls near that point intact.

"Tsk. Are you really having problems with a kid, Kumomo? Oh, I forgot, you're still just a kid too, right?" A Keronian in a red body suit, with a dark metallic helmet and gray skin visible under it, grinned while looking at Momoka. His arms were raising defensively, showing two large claws which shone with a yellow energy for a few seconds before going back to their natural dark colors.

"Oh, shut up!" Kumomo protested. "Anyway, you have nowhere to escape now, Pekoponian! Just give up!"

"… Another Keronian?" Momoka was surprised for a few instants, but soon a smirk returned to her face. "Hm. It doesn't matter."

"Eh?" Zuriri seemed puzzled for a moment, but quickly smiled too, "So, you have an ally here? Too bad, you should have acted sooner if you expected to do anything."

"What?"

"The others are already here." Zuriri grinned.

Elsewhere, Koyuki raced through a small corridor, not even high enough to fit her standing straight. In spite of that, the young ninja lowered her torso and ran silently, her brown sandals touching the weak metallic plates around her didn't produce even a faint noise, but she was almost just a blur to untrained eyes.

However, even her own acute senses could barely see the small ray of yellow light that pierced through one of the plates in front of her. She immediately took a kunai from her dark gab, stabbing the floor to stop herself. Before she had even done so, the block in front of her exploded, throwing the plates away. She closed her eyes, feeling a small cut by her side while her blue mask fell by the side.

She opened her eyes just to look in surprise at the figure floating amidst the smoke. It was a Keronian who instantly reminded her of Keroro… Green skin and a yellow hat. The emblem on his chest was a green ball with a yellow star inside. However, a white visor covered his eyes, and his hands and feet were covered by yellow gloves and boots. A yellow scarf hanged from his neck somehow. Behind him, 4 triangular energy wings seemingly kept him floating. He held a gray machinegun in his right hand, pointing it at Koyuki.

"Give up."

/-

A lone red Keronian walked through a ruined corridor. He adjusted his black battered hat, while briefly holding onto one of the walls for support.

He carried tired eyes on his face, looking at a crumbled metallic door, several times bigger than himself, at the end of that corridor. Step by step, he approached it… Without even moving the door, he could see the room behind it through the large cracks there.

Rocks lied around, and small flames burned several different points. Sparks still flew from some torn wires… "The base… everyone… is…" His eyes trembled while he kneeled in front of the broken door.

"Colonel?"

He blinked… An amused green Keronian smirked in front of him, the same one that had found Koyuki earlier. "With due respect, aren't you getting old for this, sir?"

"I've been like this for years, it's nothing new, Major Gamama." Charuru replied, shrugging it off quickly.

They stood on a gray floor, with geometrical runes inscribed throughout it. Around the room, there were several green panels and windows covered by glasses, showing the infinite universe beyond that room. That was the main control bridge of the Alien Street Robot. Standing behind Gamama, there were four Keronians. Standing behind Keroron, to his left, there was one with his body covered in a brown outfit, and large slanted green eyes, Kumomo. To the major's right, there was one with a red outfit and a metallic helmet, leaving his gray skin and mouth exposed, Zuriri.

Standing further behind those three, on the far left, there was a blue mechanical Keronian. A robot? Or just someone in armor? It was hard to tell. He had perfectly round yellow eyes, staring forward emptily, surrounded by blue layers of armor shell. Two white lines crossed the center of his face vertically, connecting with a white area on his chest. The mark, on his belly and forehead, was a pointy yellow shield with a while rectangle in the center. His joints were lighter armored, colored gray, allowing better mobility and, on the sides of his head, there were large white and black headphones. He was Ganene.

On the opposite side, there was a yellow Keronian dressed in an orange Samurai armor. He stood uptight, with his head slightly raised, clearly having a royal aura about him. His face was adult, mostly yellow colored, with livid white eyes looking forward. On his open orange helmet, there was a large yellow star crest on the front, with the edges extending past the helmet, even beside his eyes. The center of his armor was white, with a similarly large yellow star reaching past it and up to the orange areas. He wore two orange and white shoulder pads on his upper arms, alongside similarly colored gloves and boots. A sword rested on his side, with a yellow hilt partially covered by a large red star. The sword's blade was hidden inside an orange case attached to his armor. He was Ryusese, the samurai.

"The time is approaching…" Charuru spoke gravely, "In 2 days, Keron's history will have changed forever. We'll end its foolish ambition. We'll protect every single child under those starry skies."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Four of the platoon members replied in unison, while the Samurai just watched him silently.

/KeroGirls – 20: Keroro, take care of yourself. Yes, sir!/

"I've failed completely… as a leader… as an invader… I'm nothing…"

Keroro opened her eyes… Wind blew her hair and jacket, while she seemed to fall freely through an empty white void with open arms. Even her body seemed to be nothing but black lines in a white space. "The world of nothing… the world of freedom… Yes, freedom."

A deep voice broke the silence, "You don't know anything, that's why you end up like this." That deep voice was instantly recognizable to her… Giroro. Not the redhead girl, but the red Keronian.

"Gero… What's happening here? What should I do?"

She moved her head, aside, immediately stopping, like she had hit the ground, although she didn't feel any impact. "I gave you a constant." The voice of an older Keronian, the colonel that had overseen the Keroro platoon's activities, echoed in her head.

"Why…. Why am I disappearing?" Keroro yelled, looking at the lines that composed her body in terror.

"Because there's nobody, but you, Kero." Aki Hinata's voice was the one which echoed on her ears that time.

"Gero?"

"Because there's nothing beyond yourself, you can't figure out your own shape. One gets to know their own self only by comparing with the shapes that exist around yourself."

An explosion of colors surrounded everything. After a few seconds of confusion, Keroro saw herself standing in front of the Hinata residence, back on Earth. People walked around, but she could see her hands… feminine human hands, again. She stared at them stunned for a second, but soon smiled, her green ponytail raised by the wind. "I get it! This is also a possibility within me! There is a me who is not an invader!"

"That's right, stupid frog. You usually see things as they are taught by the others." Natsumi stood in front of her, arms crossed and wearing her usual orange dress.

"Ku, ku, ku… But you can enjoy sunny days too, right?" The female Kururu appeared by his side, wearing a long white lab coat while giving her usual dark smirk.

"But… Don't you hate me…?"

"The only one who hates you is yourself, idiot!" Female Giroro appeared with a scowl on her eyes, standing behind Keroro, alongside the other platoon members. After a moment of dizziness, she saw everyone there. The Keroro platoon, the Hinata family, even her old self and his companions were there. The green Keronian stood in the middle of the group, smiling alongside everyone else.

"I… might be able to love myself. I can live like this! I can stay here!" Keroro told herself gleefully, her eyes shinning.

"Congratulations!"

"Congratulations!"

"Congra-"CONGRANOTHING! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY IDIOT!"

"Ge-Gero?" Giroro angrily held Keroro's green jacket, shacking her violently. "La-Lady Natsumi, I'll-"

"How the hell do you mix me up with Natsumi?" The redhead angrily threw her leader against the metallic wall of her cell. They stood inside a spacious cell, with a gray door on the back and an orange barrier in front of them, horizontal lines flowing into the floor constantly while the orange light irradiated the cell a little bit. There was a white bench on each side, Dororo, Kururu and Tamama sitting on each one. They all wore their standard uniforms, aside from Kururu, who seemed to be missing her headphones.

The blond girl giggled briefly while watching Giroro's outburst. "While you were dreaming about stupid things, we finally started to plan a way out of here!" Giroro finished.

"Gero… Sorry…" Keroro muttered, looking shocked only for an instant, just to put on a cheerful face in the next second, holding her hands together too, "So, how are you planning to escape?"

"They have a machine nearby that disrupts dimensional techniques."

"So, your Assassin Magic doesn't work?" Keroro asked the masked girl, who just nodded.

"However, the ninja techniques I learned back on Earth couldn't be blocked like this."

"Mine still works perfectly too." Tamama complemented, smiling proudly. "If we unite our abilities, we're certainly breaking through that thing!" The young girl said, excitedly pointing at the orange barrier. "Alright, it's time to use THAT!" Tamama clenched her fists.

"THAT?" Keroro involuntarily asked, almost by reflex. "Hm… What is "That"?

"This barrier is strong enough to block any of Tamama's or Lance-Corporal Dororo's techniques." Kururu grinned, seemingly amused.

"Yeah, but… They forgot an important detail." Tamama stood proudly in the center of the room, pointing at the barrier, while Keroro took a few steps back. "I'm stronger than you think!"

"Why is she talking to herself?" Giroro wondered from the sidelines…

White light exploded around Tamama, covering her for a second. Strands of her black hair lifted up alongside it… moved by the wind created by her power. Seconds later, the white energy became yellow and the wind flowing around the room even faster. Surrounded by golden energy, the second class private raised her palm to the barrier. Without a word, a gust of wind blew forwards, almost knocking down everyone else into the room.

An invisible force hit the orange barrier alongside the wing, pushing it slightly. The energy door flickered for a second, but, right afterwards, was completely solid again.

"Do it again, Tamama." The blue ninja stood by her side, her light eyes focused intently on the door. Without her usual weapons, she just stood by the private's side, seemingly unaffected by her large aura.

"Prepare yourself…" Tamama smirked, "This time, I'm going to finish this battle with one blow!"

"What is she going on about…!" Giroro raised a single eyebrow while silently looking at the youngest platoon member.

Tamama breathed heavily for a second, quickly replacing her usual cute features with bulging eyes and inflated cheeks. "Super Tamama Impact!" She yelled moving her arms back and spreading her legs as a large wave of yellow energy flew from her mouth, hitting the orange barrier and showering the room. The yellow trails clash nearby creating several small explosions. Kururu, Keroro and Giroro quickly moved to the back of the room, looking apprehensive.

Meanwhile, Dororo leaped forward, raising her hands. "Dororo Ninpou… Hurricane Slash Doro!" She yelled while moving her arms forwards and diving right into the beam and barrier. She slashed the air in an "X" shape with her hands. The barrier shone for a moment, and quickly cried. Its electric voice shout alongside an orange light spread around the room, while everyone closed their eyes.

Seconds later, the blue ninja stood outside, he clothes battered and partially burnt around her back. She stumbled once, but regained her footing seconds later. The room outside was large and spacious, with more than 10 cells similar to the ones where the Keroro platoon was locked. Many lights spread around the room gave it a strong clarity, and, of course, the place seemed completely empty, besides a few other cells. The barriers in front of all of them faded out. "Ku, ku… How convenient. The damage seemingly powered down the entire system for a while." Kururu smirked while stepping outside, alongside Keroro and Giroro. The room behind them, curiously, seemed to be completely unarmed.

There was a large mechanical gate to the left of that room, several times taller than a Pekoponian person. Two doors connected with each other horizontally, while several large horizontal bars kept it in check.

"Well, let's leave!" Keroro said cheerfully, just to be stopped by Giroro, who held her shoulder.

"And… how are you planning to open that?" The redhead spoke, looking at the thick white gate.

"Eh… that's a problem, right?" The sergeant scratched her cheek with a meek smile, before quickly turning to Kururu, "Well, sergeant major Kururu, do something about it!"

"Hm…?" Kururu just raised her hands aside, with the same annoying grin from before, "I'm not a magic, you know?"

"…" The green haired girl was down for a second, but her sights quickly started flying around the large hall, staring into the empty cells... she quickly caught a glimpse of a girl in a blue dress stepping out of one of the rooms on the opposite side. Keroro ran through the hall quickly, ignoring everyone else. She stopped in front of Faii, who just stared at her, startled, while putting on a red headband on her face again.

"Sergeant Keroro…?"

"Hi!" The green haired girl saluted with a smile, "Hm… We're all in the same boat now, so… could we just forget about those past problems and help each other get out of here?"

Faii instantly put on her best smile too, holding hands with Keroro. "Alright!" She barely had time to reply before she was left with the wind by the Keronian Sergeant, who ran into the cell behind her. A girl with her white hair tied into two pigtails by blue ribbons, wearing a sleeveless white jacket and skirt sit on a white bench close to a wall to the left of the door, looked down. Her head rested on her arms, looking strangely unmotivated. "There!" Keroro pointed at her as soon as she entered in the room, ignoring everything else.

"Ah… Sorry about doing that to you, Warrant Officer Makuku," Keroro talked while scratching the back of her head, "But… Could you use your weird powers to get us out of here? You should be able to open a simple gate, right?"

"…" The girl didn't move one inch, just keeping the same position.

"Everyone wants to get out of here, right?" Keroro placed her hands together, smiling worriedly, so, we should collaborate and…"

"I'm useless…"

"Gero?" Approaching her, Keroro noticed that the girl was repeating that almost like a prayer.

"Completely useless…"

"You wanted Makuku's help?" A girl with long olive colored hair and crimson eyes, wearing a green uniform similar to Makuku's, aside from her metallic red boots, looked at Keroro from the opposite side of the room, a large smirk on her face. "Heh. Why do you think we were all stuck here until the barrier disappeared?"

"Gero… What do you mean?"

Yavivi spoke with a gleeful smile, apparently not caring at all about her friend's condition. "Makuku obtained those powers after modifying his own body. He was something beyond a normal Keronian. Whatever you did to us…"

"So… she's just a normal human girl without any of those powers from before?" Keroro raised a finger, somewhat fearfully, pointing at the depressed girl.

"Exactly. He's useless now. "

"That's… quite harsh…" Keroro muttered.

Outside another cell, Giroro looked disappointed at a light blue Keronian with freckles on his face. "So, my brother isn't here…"

"They didn't bring Lieutenant Garuru to this place at all." Taruru answered somewhat worried himself.

"Tsk. What are these idiots planning?" The young orange Keronian with thick glasses complained, standing behind Taruru. Curiously, rather than his usual dark green cap, Tororo sported a generic dark green military hat, without even his mark on it.

The noise of a loud explosion echoed throughout the large hall, making everyone look towards the gate, covered by smoke. Tamama, breathing heavily, without the golden aura, stood in front of it. Her black eyes trembled when the gate came into view, without even a scratch. "This is not going to work…" She sighed disappointedly.

"Speaking about idiots…" Taruru looked aside. The gray cyborg stood behind Dororo, he glanced at her burnt marks for a second, quickly looking away.

"They've disabled your armor system?" Dororo wondered, while Zoruru nodded silently. "Even breaking out of that place… it looks like we're going nowhere." The ninja seemed disappointed. Zoruru moved his organic hand, almost like he was about to speak, but stopped himself.

Kururu stood in the center of the room, grinning while looked upwards to a large light on the tall ceiling of that place. There were actually 9 lights together in the center, behind a glass that stood on level with the metallic ceiling, "It'd have to be quite a design oversight, but… this thing is ancient, after all. Ku, ku, ku…"

/

The large gate to the prison division slowly opened, revealing a strong light from outside, slowing entering into the dark room. Gamama stepped forward, the other four special forces members right behind him. The lights had been turned off, and, through his visor, he could see that the central light had been completely blown apart.

"Man, what a mess…" Kumomo stepped forward, seemingly carefree.

The group soon followed, silently turning their heads while walking through the hall. The barriers in front of the cells were off too, and standing under the central light, a huge hole was fairly obvious.

"They escaped." The major muttered, visibly annoyed. "That briefing with Charuru was useless."

"That won't be a problem, Major." Ganene, the armored Keronian, stepped forward, "I brought some toys that will be useful in this situation…"

"You'll follow my guidelines in this operation, Neo Keron Guardians." Charuru's voice echoed from speakers located around the room.

Gamama silently looked at the small black ball fixated on the ceiling, from where the colonel's voice came from. After staying silent for a while, receiving curious glances from Kumomo, he agreed. "Understood, sir."

/-

The Keroro platoon, Faii platoon and three members of the Garuru platoon walked through a narrow metallic corridor, it just wasn't a pathway to be used by more than one person at a time. Metal plates with geometric inscriptions were at their sides, with a faint lights spread throughout it, although no one really was calm enough to stop and just look at those walls.

They tried to walk quickly, but Keroro stumbled by herself, blocking everyone. They soon ended up just pushing against each other, almost trapping themselves. Giroro was squished in the middle of the group, angrily shoving Faii forwards, who just stumbled out of the collective, falling in front of Keroro.

The green haired girl crouched next to Faii, looking at her curiously. "Even if you aren't the actual special forces… You know something, right? What is going on here?"

"Faii sighed, while pushing her body up with her arms. She chose to sit behind Keroro, while everyone else stopped too. "Like I've told you, we aren't the actual special forces. However, I had received a mission to send a secret briefing to them, from a certain Colonel Charuru…."

"Colonel Charuru?" Giroro's eyes almost shone with recognition. "The war hero? The sole survivor of the One Month War, who killed White DeViper…" She crossed her arms. "That guy is known not only as a great military leader, but as an actual hero. Very different a certain idiot here. Why am I in the wrong side…?" She complained.

"What are you talking about, Corporal Giroro!" Keroro looked incredulously at the redhead. "He's obviously the villain here!"

"He can't be! If it's really Colonel Charuru, then… then… there must be a reason behind this!"

"We already know that reason, Giro… Ku, ku, ku…" Kururu giggled with a dark smile, standing behind the others.

"But-"

"That might sound nice…" A dark form moved towards Keroro, who just fell on the floor, again, sitting there with her eyes staring in surprise. The form stepped forward, showing blue colors as light hit her.

"GAAAH?"

"What was that cry?", Dororo spoke, coming into view in front of Keroro, who just stared at her in surprise for a few seconds, before blinking and recovering.

"Anyway, If lord Giroro is right, then we should be able to solve this problem by meeting and talking with him. There's still a possibility this whole situation is just a misunderstanding, isn't there?"

Faii sighed, "That… sounds too optimistic."

"Don't you think so, lord Giroro? Giroro?" Dororo looked over at the line. Keroro was in front, Tamama behind her, looking at the floor curiously, and behind them there was the Faii platoon and finally the Garuru platoon members. "Where was…" She suddenly noticed the redhead, sitting in fetal position hiding her face.

Everyone looked at Giroro, who slowly lifted her head again, just to notice everyone was looking at her. Almost instantly, she stood up, trying to hide how scared she had been just a few seconds earlier. "A-Anyway, I-I agree!" She spoke

"Heh. Even as a teenager girl, your fear of ghosts is pathetic, corporal. Maybe you should have been turned into a middle school student." Tamama spoke, smirking while shrugging off her shoulders. Somehow, it seemed much easier to look at the corporal head on after that incident.

"Shu-Shut up!" Giroro yelled embarrassedly, her face flashing red and fists raised in front of it. Almost in response, everyone burst out laughing.

"What is this…?" Makuku wondered. The white haired girl stood on the back of the Faii platoon's line, looking incredulously at everyone in front of her laughing. She smirked, "I lost to these people? Not once, but twice…" She sighed, looking away from them. Silently, she touched the blue ribbon that tied her pigtails.

"I wonder why I ended up looking like this anyway… I guess I've always valued myself too much... In the end, I was just another soldier…"

/

VITAL SIGNS OF KERORO PLATOON: NEGATIVE #1 THROUGH #5

AUTOMATIC COUNTDOWN INITIATED - 2 DAYS REMAINING

/

/

Notes:

Initially… I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I hope someone is still actually following this fanfic. In any case, for some random comments…

Well, this is the first part of the conclusion of this story! These chapters were originally supposed to be parts of a single story. However, they became too long and ended up divided in separate chapters. I'm actually several chapters ahead this time, so the updates will be much more frequent than before.

In addition, I've added a poll for the later part of this story in my profile. After the special forces story ends, this story will continue, and I'm taking suggestion for future Kerogirls. There are several planned already, but, I could add some other characters depending on the poll results. If you don't want to vote, there's no problem either.

Well, the next chapter will be out in one week, and this will be the pace of this fanfic while I finish the special forces arc. However, afterwards, the chapters will become biweekly.


	22. Keroro platoon, solid metal gears

CHAPTER 21

A lone space ship crossed the vastness of space. Actually, saying that it was a "lone space ship" would be wrong. Throughout all of space, millions, no, billions of vessels probably traveled in that very moment. However, in the middle of that endless void, that pink ship still traveled alone, without any other signs of life nearby.

The ship was mostly pink, two protuberances extending from its front, with the actual main body and control bridge behind them. On the center of the ship, behind the bridge, there was a red antenna. Bellow the bridge section, there was a large peach, the emblem of the Nishizawa group, between two launch bays closed by white gates. On its back, two large white thrusters flared while it continuously accelerated through space. Small rocks collided with it once in a while, just to be vaporized. The dust created by the collision made the circular barrier around the ship visible for a single moment before quickly disappearing.

Inside the control room, a brightly illuminated location, with white tiles everywhere, walls, floor and ceiling, standing on top of the control bridge in the center of the room there was the president of the Nishizawa Group, Baio. "So… you finally appeared here? We're approaching our target quite quickly… I have to say, I'm impressed, boy. The power that you gave us. This space ship would never have been created without your help."

"Heh, I've done nothing… These gifts are from a friend. I just hope she won't be angry about this later." Saburo said, standing beside Baio, while looking at the floor bellow. He wore a light yellow jacket and white pants, with feathery wings drawn on his back. His light hair was covered by a white cap, while his blue eyes focused bellow. Several technicians, male and female, in blue uniforms observed various screens, monitoring the ship's movements. "Anyway, you prepared this very well too, considering your limited time."

Baio adjusted his red shirt and black necktie, grinning, "We've been preparing this ship for a while actually. Of course, without that engine, we'd have gone nowhere with it."

"This scene seems straight out of a manga!" Aki Hinata exclaimed, with a shine on her eyes. Her beautiful body was covered by a form fitting light blue body suit which left only her hands outside. Darker areas were on the back of her forearms and around her legs. Her dark hair was tied in a ponytail and stylized pink "A"s were on the back of her body and hands.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Baio wondered, looking at the woman behind him, "We're marching straight into enemy territory. Your kids still are with you so…"

"This might be a bit irresponsible… But there's no way Fuyuki and Natsumi would just forget Kero and the others like that. I wouldn't want to do that either." Aki said. "And… well, I guess we've gotten too used to this kind of problem by now."

A large white double door on the back of the control bridge opened, its two halves sliding into the walls. Ouka Nishizawa walked past the doorway, wearing her usual Chinese dress, her eyes fixed on her husband.

"Aren't you going to say even a 'hi', Ouka?" Baio sarcastically remarked, already knowing the answer.

"Finally decided to step on the frontlines again? Aren't you rusty yet?" Ouka stapped forward, standing alongside the others in front of the bridge, but without even looking at her husband.

"I wasn't the one who let Momoka be taken to outer space." Baio replied annoyed.

Ouka crossed her arms, closing her eyes "There was nothing I could do. Besides, she went there out of her own will."

"I know you're worried about tour daughter," Aki interrupted them, speaking softly "but, everyone should be united at a time like this. You want to rescue your daughter, right?"

Ouka and Baio exchanged glances, remaining in silence afterwards.

Elsewhere inside that enormous space ship, there was a vast hangar. It was big both horizontally and vertically, with several hanging pathways allowing people to walk through the upper levels. That enormous place seemed mostly empty though, aside from a giant and solitary green machine standing there. It looked like an altered version of Keroro's standard "Keroro Robo" line, but it was much bigger.

The center of its body was formed by a large green Keronian head, with circular eyes drawn on the appropriate position. Those eyes had a red line circling around their exterior though. On the center of the forehead, between the green and yellow areas, there was a large red star. A four pointed yellow antenna, actually formed by two "v" shaped crests appeared from behind it. The arms and legs extending from the main body were white, although there were large green shoulder pads covering the shoulder joints and green armor on the forearms and lower legs. On the back of the robot, there was a "X" shaped structure seemingly formed by two cannons turned sideways and pointing upwards and two lower thick metallic plates, pointing downwards. One of the higher pathways of that hangar was in front of the middle of the robot's head.

Fuyuki sit in a cramped cockpit, his back resting on a brown chair while his finger slipped through white buttons on the side. In spite of being in the middle of space, he wore clothes that wouldn't stand out on earth, just brown pants and a blue jacket. His dark eyes reflected the monitor screens around him, showing what looked like a large city on Earth.

Without warning, the gray hatch in front of Fuyuki rose, "Fuyuki!" A pinkish Keronian holding two red cans stood in front of the cockpit.

"Sis?" Fuyuki muttered while she threw one of the cans at him. Fuyuki raised his right hand to catch it. He grabbed the can, but moved his hand back alongside it, hitting his forehead.

"What's up with that?" Natsumi raised an eyebrow, almost laughing, "You can't even grab that and want to pilot this thing?"

"I…" Fuyuki lowered his head, "I know I'm not good for something like this but… Saburo said he wouldn't pilot it, and… well, as soon as we find the sergeant and the others, they'll take over it. But… Before that, I want to help. Saburo has that pen, you can use Giroro's weapons fairly well. Even mom, Momoka's parents and Alisa are here. I don't want to just stand still."

"Fuyuki…" Natsumi's large eyes trembled, but she shook her head, grinning a few seconds later, "What? You think you're already an adult or something?" She teased, "But… I understand." Natsumi stood in silence with a smile when she heard steps continuously hitting the metallic floor, coming closer and closer to them. Alisa Southerncross appeared next to them, wearing her usual gray skirt and white shirt over black leggings and long sleeved black undershirt.

"Fuyuki…" Alisa stopped in front of the open cockpit, looking at the boy while the left cat ear accessory on her extended itself, becoming a large black arm that went into the cockpit. The arm had a disproportionably large hand, which Fuyuki stared at curiously. It opened to reveal a small lunchbox wrapped around a blue cloth on its palm. "Don't humans need to eat? Why didn't you go to pick it earlier?"

Fuyuki smiled. "Thanks, Alisa. I've busy right now, so I ended up forgetting that…" He held the box on his hands for a moment, putting it aside. "Anyway, I was surprised that you agreed to come here."

"Your mother asked me to bring the food."

"No, I mean, come to space with us."

"The creature we saw that day. He's an interesting target. Capturing him would be beneficial to Alisa." Nebula spoke with his usual peculiar voice.

The dark hunter looked directly at Fuyuki's eyes, with her usual aggressive expression, "I won't let you disappear, Fuyuki."

"Alisa…?" Fuyuki blinked, looking at the strong eyes of the girl in front of him.

Looking at her face for a few seconds, Fuyuki noticed how she didn't look a single day older compared to the day they met for the first time. Her face and body hadn't changed at all. Although… it wasn't that weird, before that month, neither Keroro nor any of the other Keronians had changed one bit either. Was human life that brief compared to everything else out there?

"What do you think you're doing, Fuyuki?" Natsumi jumped into the cockpit, standing on Fuyuki's knees and cutting the line of sight between them.

"Huh?" Fuyuki quickly smiled worriedly, with his face slightly red, "I was just… lost in my own mind." He said, looking a bit down.

The dark hunter just stared at the boy, "Fuyuki is… different from usual." She spoke lowly, finding herself annoyed by the boy's behavior.

"Fuyuki is just worried about the stupid frog…" The salmon colored Keronian jumped back to outside and spoke, looking at the seemingly confused girl. "That stupid frog too… Seriously, what is in their heads?"

"Isn't it a brain?"

"That's not it…" Alisa blinked in confusion at Natsumi's answer. The Keronian sighed afterwards, followed by a smile, "Well, let's leave him alone for a while, Alisa, Fuyuki's busy." Natsumi lowered her large head, her apparent confidence giving place to worried eyes, "But… I wonder how Giroro and the stupid frog are doing… Everything is so much quieter without them around…"

/KeroGirls – 21: Keroro platoon, solid metal gears? Yes, sir!/

"Gero! I'm the leader, why do I need to risk myself standing on guard?" Keroro stood in a dark corridor, holding a gray machinegun, in front of a large fan that lied motionlessly inside a slightly smaller pathway.

"Leader, it's probably because you were complaining about the time in there about the heat or needing food or something else…" The blue ninja standing beside Keroro smiled through her gray mask.

Keroro looked irritated, "Come on! I'm the leader, right? What will happen if one of those weird "special force" loons appear again and I'm captured?"

"Huh? Nothing?"

"Gero! What do you mean nothing?" Keroro grabbed Dororo's blue vest, angrily staring at her.

"You haven't helped us at all ever since we were captured, leader."

"Even… even… Even you Dororo?" The green haired girl held onto the ninja's shoulders, tears quickly flowing from her eyes, almost unnaturally.

"Huh…. Keroro?"

"I'm trying my best! I am!" She pouted like a child. "Why does no one understand me?"

"Leader, it's not…" In spite of Keroro's cry, Dororo heard the wind blowing through the room. She grabbed Keroro and threw herself at the ground, watching in surprise as the large fan behind them broke into pieces.

"Ge-Gero?" Keroro stared in panic as three blue Keronians approached, appearing from the shadows of the corridor. They floated slightly above the floor, making no sounds. They were completely armored by a blue metal, with gray joints and two similarly colored lines cutting the middle of their heads. Their large round eyes carried the same dark color and so did their empty, emblem-less chests.

"There's no presence. I can't feel any life from those things." Dororo stared at the three figures approaching. She stood in front of Keroro, who crawled fearfully on the floor, raising her right arm forward. In a blink, her hand held a giant Shuriken which shone with a strong yellow light, revealing a large number of similar Keronians behind those three.

"Shooting star Cross… Shuriken!" She swiftly threw the star forward. The projectile flew across the corridors, smashing on the robots… just to crash on a translucent blue wall that appeared in front of them. Sparks flew through the room and the wall broke in pieces. The star went forward, cutting through the head of one of the Keronians and cutting the other two in half… but dissolved while hitting a wall further in the back. The severed head rolled over the corridor, ending up right in front of Keroro's face.

She was suddenly faced with a disembodied metallic face, staring at her. "Ge…Ge… Ge... GEROOO!" Her skin became pale and she quickly jumped back, clumsily falling into the smaller corridor.

Dororo raised her left hand, creating another similar star, and silently threw it at the floor, in front of the robots. The projectile exploded with the impact leaving only a cloud of smoke covering the corridor.

/

"Tsk. How annoying…" Tororo's fingers continuously typed on a green surface while he looked at a large screen above, standing in front of that strange computer.

ERROR.

FAILURE.

INVALID COMMAND.

Those messages were reflected by his glasses, giving him a frustrated frown. "Why? Stupid ancient OS!" Worried, he looked at his left, noticing another similar computer terminal left alone. "To?" He had expected to see his rival there, with the usual irritating smirk, but Kururu wasn't there. In fact, she was just standing next to depressed white haired girl, Makuku, who was just sitting on the floor facing down.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Tororo yelled, turning around with a jump.

"Kuh?" Kururu turned around with a grin. "What am I doing? I'm finished already."

Giroro, Tamama and Zoruru, who stood nearby, turned to face her alongside Tororo. The redhead took a step forward, "So… have you taken control of this ship?"

"Impossible." Kururu just kept her dark smile, "Thre's no way I could hack such an odd ancient system. It's not even Keronian."

"Then… Then you've done nothing?" Giroro walked up to her and grabbed Kururu's jacket, apparently just making her more amused.

"Hacking that thing is impossible, but I've gotten the information that we need."

Giroro's frown lessened for a moment. "Information?"

"The location of the second cell block, where Lieutenant Garuru and the Angol girl probably are confined, the location of some weapon storage areas, where we are, and, more importantly, our enemy's location." Kururu raised a finger with her usual dark smile.

"You mean, Colonel Charuru?" The redhead wondered.

"Bingo!" The sergeant major smiled, "This is actually an enormous giant robot. To be more precise, the Alien Street Robo."

"Gi-? Wha-What is he planning to do with this?" Giroro took a step back. Why did he steal that thing? "A-Are we attac-"

"Who knows what he wants to do. We seem to be nowhere in space, close to the Gamma Nebula. Maybe he's taking this to Keron? Anyway, considering some communication records, Colonel Charuru apparently is close to the control bridge area."

"We won't need that useless data if we hijack this system!" Tororo yelled angrily, turning back to the computer. "How irritating… I'll show them… I'll show them all!"

Entranced by the bright computer screen in that small and dirty room, the young orange Keronian didn't notice anything even when a loud explosion echoed through the corridor. A few seconds later, from the darkness ahead, Keroro, Dororo and Faii came running.

"What is it?" Giroro asked. She clenched her fists frustrated. She felt just powerless without any weapons.

"Robots!" Keroro yelled, stopping for a moment while pointing at the corridor, "There are a bunch of Keronian robots coming from there! You still haven't finished anything here?"

"Ku, ku, ku… So, those special force members aren't even going after us by themselves? I guess it makes sense. They still have more than enough time. Ku, ku, ku… Anyway, I already know where we have to go."

"Really?" Keroro asked excitedly, but, quickly pointed at the opposite side from the one she had come from, a corridor just as dark as the other one, "But… We can get there through that side, right?"

"Don't worry, captain." Kururu smirked.

"I'm not leaving!" Tororo yelled. "You… You just want to get in my way! Yes, you're just threatened by my imminent success! We need to take over this thing if we want to survive!"

"There's no way I'm staying here even a minute longer!" Keroro yelled when a sudden light illuminated the small dirty corridor she had just gone through, accompanied by the roar of an explosion. "Gero… See?"

"I'll try to hold those things for a while for private Tororo." Faii said, looking back at the entrance with her dark eyes, while adjusting her red karate gloves.

"I wonder how well you can fight in that body." Yavivi spoke suddenly. She had been silently leaning on a nearby wall, with a smirk on her face. "Well, I want to do this too."

"Sergeant Keroro, we'll hold this position and cover private Tororo. Can you take Makuku and the others with you?"

"Roger!" Keroro saluted them, looking at Makuku, who was still whimpering on the floor, "Corporal Giroro, can you carry the warrant officer?"

"No problem." Giroro looked at the girl who still lied motionless on the floor. That was the enemy that had given them so many problems earlier?

"I can walk by myself." Makuku spoke for once, raising her head with annoyance, "I can still do at least this much."

Faii glanced at her firsts for a few seconds, closing them. In response, a faint yellow light flowed around her fists. "I hope this still works…" She muttered, glancing at Makuku. She nodded to Yavivi, who stood beside her. Both ran forward simultaneously for a while, but quickly the olive haired girl jumped, while Faii directed her fist to the floor. "Faii explosion!" The blue haired girl shouted while punching the metallic floor.

Kururu stopped for a second, glancing at the corridor behind her illuminated briefly by the light of Faii's attack. Those small blue robots with the round eyes and gray lines crossing their faces… They resembled the armor designs of a famous Keronian weapons company. "Ganene, eh…?" She muttered, quickly running alongside the others.

The floor panels surrounding the robots cracked from the impact, and, from the cracks, light emerged, quickly going forward like a wave, breaking through the corridor, but it clashed on the same translucent blue barrier from before, right in front of the robots.

Descending from her jump, she yelled "Dunk Kick!" falling with one leg extended. A crimson energy aura surrounded her red boot, leaving it looking almost in flames when she hit the barrier. Blue sparks flew through the air, and, like glass, it fell apart afterwards. Faii's wave marched forward while Yavivi leaped back. The attack engulfed three robots in the front, covering them with an explosion.

"Somehow, it worked." Yavivi raised an eyebrow while talking, seemingly amused.

"Hey, of course it'd work!" The blue haired girl protested. Distracted, she barely noticed when a blue beam flew from inside the explosion, scratching the back of her red headband. "Fai?" She turned around to the fire and smoke. Similar projectiles, trails of light vaguely resembling blue stakes, started flying through them…

/

"What is going on over there?" Taruru looked back at where the others were. He couldn't see through the darkness, but had heard some rather odd sounds coming through the corridor.

"Who knows? I can't really sense anything, though." The mage with long violet hair, Mekoko looked at the long dark corridor, quickly noticing heavy steps… "Meko?" She raised an eyebrow.

Kojiji walked in front of the group, but stopped when she noticed the movement behind her. The long haired redhead turned around, looking puzzled at the darkness. After a few seconds, they all could see a cloud of sand quickly approaching them.

"Ta…ru? What are you doing?" Taruru blinked, taking a step backwards. The other two did the same, but all hesitated to outright run away. After the cloud of dust passed through them, seemingly nothing was left behind.

Tamama carried Taruru uncomfortably by holding onto his forehead's skin, "A bunch of robots appeared back there!"

"Eh…? Robots?"

"Sergeant Major Kururu," Keroro yelled, running alongside the others, "So, you said that you know Lieutenant Garuru's probable location and also where Charuru is? Any other important place?"

"The location of this ship's generator, several armories and also the main control bridge."

"Ge-Gero? We're in a space ship…?" Keroro muttered confused. She hadn't felt any movement at all since they had awakened back in that prison.

"More precisely, a colonial space ship, made to transport large populations, one that had been stored underground on Earth for more than 10 thousand years."

"Gero… So, this is… the Alien Street Robo?" Keroro stared at Kururu's face, wide-eyed.

"Correct, ku, ku, ku... We're approaching the Gamma Nebula, so, the KNG is seemingly taking this back to Keron."

"Ge-Gero? So, did they send someone back to conquer Pekopon?"

"No idea. But, if they really are in this ship, then…"

"They never planned to conquer Pekopon?" Giroro interrupted Kururu, who just grinned.

"Tama!" "Taru!" Tamama and Taruru yelled in unison, looking at Kururu "So… They're taking this ship to Keron… because they're planning to attack it!"

Everyone looked at Kojiji and Mekoko, who just remained in silence, until Kojiji broke down, waving her arms while yelling, "No one told me anything about this!"

"An-Anyway, it's just an idea right now." Keroro spoke, trying to put on a smile. "However, we need to go to an armory first. Where is that?"

"Don't worry. There are several of them everywhere outside of these corridors. We'll find some in the way."

"Roger!" Keroro saluted the sergeant major, quickly turning to the other girls. "I'll go with Sergeant Major Kururu, privates Tamama and Taruru. Corporal Giroro, warrant officer Makuku and ladies red and violet hair go to the other cell block.

"We have names, you know! Why did you only remember Makuku? And don't call me "lady"!" Kojiji yelled, while Mekoko just giggled behind her teammate.

"Are all red idiots as annoying as Giroro?" Keroro wondered in an innocent tone, prompting the collective revolt of the two redheads.

"Shut up!" Giroro and Kojiji yelled in unison "Don't compare me with him!" They said, pointing at each other angrily, just to retract their reaction silently when they noticed their identical reactions.

Running beside the group, in total silence, Dororo looked annoyed at Keroro, after getting ignored again, but quickly switched her focus to the gray Keronian cyborg running beside her. "We shall go with Giroro's division. Do you have any objections?"

The cyborg looked at her in silence, nodding positively, "No problem."

/-

The Keronian encased in blue armor, Ganene, floated in the center of a large gray capsule, blue light enveloping him. "Map updated." He spoke to the other four KNG members who watched him in that small metallic room, with large ancient computers on the four walls around them, only giving barely open space on a single wall for a human sized door.

"Are they coming towards us?" Gamama wondered, crossing his arms. The other three special forces members stood silently behind him.

"Hm… your strategic analysis makes all this surveillance equipment pretty useless, major. Anyway, you're correct." The tone of his voice made the smirk hidden by his mask perfectly visible.

"Understood. Keep this position then." The green Keronian spoke, turning to the three Keronians behind him, reflected by his white visor. "Remember, we can't kill them."

"Alright, boss!" Kumomo spoke cheerfully with his hands on the back of his head.

"Hmph." Zuriri just grunted, scowling in annoyance. The golden samurai, standing far back from the others, continued in total silence, with his eyes closed.

/-

Keroro's group continuously ran until they went past a risen metallic door, standing in the middle of a small cubic room, surrounded by four different exits. Left, forward, right, and also the pathway they had just traversed. They still were in the same dusty and badly gray corridors, and none of the other three pathways seemed any different.

They all stopped. The green haired girl looked at the blonde curiously. "Is this it, sergeant major Kururu?"

"Hm? Is it? I'm not really sure…" She spoke with a smirk. Mekoko and Kojiji looked at her curiously, but Tamama stood in front of them with a calm smile, nodding negatively.

"Don't worry! Don't worry! We're probably in the right path. Kururu is always like that." She said to their incredulous eyes.

"So, this is it, eh? I wonder if we'll live long enough to see each other again." Giroro spoke while glancing sideways at the sergeant.

"What's up with that cool attitude?" Keroro smirked. "There's no doubt about it. We'll escape alive!" At least, that's what she spoke… her arms and legs were visibly trembling.

Giroro smiled for a moment, closing her eyes. "Even… Even if we win somehow… What will happen afterwards? What are you going to do if we can't return to normal?"

"Ge-Gero… Well, We'll… I'll go back to Pekopon, of-of co-course. To the Hinata's And… andlordfuyuki…" Her voice got progressively lower as she spoke, ending up almost inaudible. Meanwhile, her face was completely red.

Giroro raised an eyebrow. "That face… Don't tell me…"

Keroro lowered her face, raising her dark eyes to meet Giroro's, while playing with her fingers. "It-It was just a kiss..."

"Gi…ro?" The redhead was stunned by Keroro's declaration, just standing with an open mouth. Giroro's eyes refocused on the sergeant while she leaped towards her, grabbing her green collar. "What are you thinking? Are you planning on staying in that body forever?"

Keroro raised her hands, grabbing Giroro's jacket while angrily staring at her. "You're the one who isn't thinking, red idiot! Do you still think we're going back to our bodies anytime soon! Even sergeant major Kururu has already given up on that! We might stay like this forever, you idiot!"

"Keroro…"

She lowered her tone, sighing, "I… I just did what I felt like doing. I guess, it might have complicated things too much… but… but… it's too late now." Keroro and Giroro released each other. They stood in an awkward silence, when a hand touched the corporal's left shoulder.

She turned around, seeing Kojiji and Mekoko with puzzled expressions. "So… we're all seriously stuck like this?" The long haired redhead asked, almost sweating cold.

"Didn't we tell you so?" Giroro raised an eyebrow.

"I-I thought it was just a stupid joke…" Kojiji showed a broken smile, stumbling by herself afterwards.

"The only idiot here is you." Makuku muttered.

"Anyway, we've already rested enough, right?" Keroro

Giroro looked at Keroro's face in silence, raising an eyebrow, "We had any rest?" The sergeant just nodded.

"Of course!" Keroro smiled for moment, changing to a serious expression almost instantly, "If everything goes as planned, we'll communicate our success from the control room. There should be some kind of audio equipment here, and you'll hear us from anywhere."

"From this point on, you'll only need to go straight to find the second cell block. You should be able to do that much, at least." Kururu smirked, looking at the corporal.

"Understood." Giroro saluted her platoon's leader, leaving behind those foolish thoughts from earlier. There was a far more urgent matter at hand.

/

VITAL SIGNS OF KERORO PLATOON: NEGATIVE #1 THROUGH #5

AUTOMATIC COUNTDOWN INITIATED - 1 DAY REMAINING

/


	23. Neo Keron Guardians, assemble!

CHAPTER 22

"Heat reactions, on! Target location confirmed!" A female operator wearing the Nishizawa's standard gray uniform announced when she noticed a spiraling yellow dot in the middle of the seemingly empty space in her monitor.

"So, we've found them…" Baio muttered to himself, silently stepping out of the bridge, leaving Paul alone there. The butler raised his hand covered by a white glove dramatically, keeping it raised forward and his palm open, "All men prepare for combat! Ready your stations!"

From the open double door, an old and bulky man, wearing the standard uniform and bulletproof vest of the Nishizawa special forces stepped through. The hardened soldier had a thick blond beard and a black eyepath covering his left eye.

"Captain, I'll leave the matters here on your hands."

"Undestood!" He saluted Paul, who left through the open door in the back of the bridge like Baio had just done.

After Paul left, silently, the captain sighed, "Truthfully, I really don't want to face those aliens head on. Thanks, Paul." The veteran raised his head, smirking, "I guess it takes a monster to face another. I'm sorry for being useless at a time like this."

/KeroGirls – 22: Neo Keron Guardians, assemble! Yes, sir!/

"Blasters and light sabers? Do these things even work nowadays?" Giroro wondered, closing a black gun with a scope on top while she walked. Many Keronian weapons didn't need any kind of cartridge swap during use, but Giroro liked weaponry enough to know how to handle that kind of thing, and even had some older manual models herself…

Kojiji sighted, her shoulders dropping and her tongue sticking out of her mouth while she walked behind the party. On her hands, she carried a small pistol, with a round sphere on the front. Dororo and Zoruru carried gray hilts

Their surroundings were larger than before, with gray rectangular columns separating three sections of the corridor, but they still walked in a straight path, following the instructions.

"We've been walking for hours… will this corridor never end?" Kojiji complained.

"Can't you just shut up? We might be attacked at any moment your idiot!" Giroro turned around, yelling at the other redhead, who promptly glared at him.

"Shut up! I don't remember signing up to the army to receive orders from some teenager girl!"

"Look at yourself right now, idiot!"

"Yeah, look at yourselves right now, ladies."

"Shut u-" Giroro and Kojiji raised their heads, just to freeze immediately. Kumomo stood on the ceiling, upside down, with his arms crossed.

Dororo and Zoruru immediately stepped forward, raising their gray cylindrical hilts, and pressing a button on them, which turned on a thin green blade for Dororo and a red one for Zoruru.

"Sorry ladies, but you've already been caught." Kumomo held a large smirk, visible even through his brown mask, as thin shinning webs revealed themselves around his fingers. They crossed the short distance between himself and Giroro's group, seemingly attached to the four limbs of everyone there. Behind him, on the floor, Zuriri stood with crossed arms, silently observing the scene.

"When did you…?" Giroro looked in terror at the web attached to her wrist. The redhead tried to pull back her arm, only to see the web spreading around it.

"Super Assassin Magic… Carnage Drain." Kumomo looked at them confidently, his green eyes shinning, "You behaved very badly kids, so, this time, I'll have to make sure you won't go very far, alright?" The assassin teased, right before the smile on his face vanished, replaced by a surprised stare. "Wait… this is…"

Zuriri opened his arms, while his dark metallic blades emerged from inside his forearms. He leaped to the left, directing his right blade to a nearby column, just to have it stopped by an invisible obstacle. The space around him cracked, shinning scratch marks spreading in the middle of the air, and quickly turning into innumerous glass shards, breaking into sparks when they hit the floor. Zoruru stood in front of him, sparks flying from his mechanical forearm, which exploded. The gray Keronian leaped back to behind the column, only a severed shoulder attached to his mechanical body, meanwhile thin blue beams traveled through the air beside him.

Zuriri was pushed back by the explosion, and barely could move his limbs before one of the energy blasts flew through his belly while another hit his head, seemingly blowing up with him. Throughout it all, Zuriri's expression didn't change. Behind the smoke, Giroro and Kojiji stood, blasters on their hands, while Mekoko was further behind them, her empty hands open and raised towards their opponent.

"KUMO?" The spider assassin yelled in surprise, looking again at the ones caught by his web, just to see them all disappearing into smoke.

"Zero Dimensional Slash!" Dororo leaped from behind the pillar nearly hit by Zuriri, swinging her green saber in the air. A colorful aura surrounded it, projecting an energy blade that cut through the air, flying towards Kumomo. The strange assassin dropped from the ceiling, spinning midair to fall with his feet on the ground, his grin returned to his face.

"Was that it? I was prepared for…" He raised his hand, but soon his slanted eyes turned into large circles while he looked in terror at the web attached to his wrists.

Dororo stared at him with empty eyes, "No more webs." She raised the green beam saber, while the shinning web enveloped Kumomo's left arm, turning into a sword shaped web blade. For once, the KNG assassin just remained in silence.

/-

"Sergeant Keroro… right? I had been waiting for you." Major Gamama had his arms crossed while standing near the exit of a large hall in the giant ship. The location seemed similar to the alien street, with floor and buildings spreading even over the ceiling, painted in a monotone green color, rather than Side 7's yellow. Keroro stopped, looking at the green Keronian with a yellow hat and a yellow star emblem surrounded by a green circle.

In spite of the white visor covering his face, she couldn't help but be reminded of her own original appearance, just looking at him in silence for a moment. Even his voice, although carrying a commanding tone, didn't have the same deep intonation of Garuru's or Giroro's voice. Standing behind him, there was a silent yellow Keronian in orange samurai armor.

"But, I must say I'm impressed," the green Keronian continued, "You're walking alone here… that means you must have something planned.

"He already caught on…?" Keroro's serious expression was replaced by a nervous smile, while her left eyebrow twitched. "Gero, gero! It doesn't matter anyway!" An evil smile suddenly spread across her face. "Private Tamama!"

A yellow flash crossed the vast hall like an arrow, hitting the floor next to Gamama just to explode in a light show. The major reacted almost instantly raising his hands covered by a white light, revealing two gray machineguns right as the explosion expanded towards him. Before even falling, he opened fire towards the light.

Sparks flew from the spheres of his weapons, however, the energy bullets suddenly stopped mid air, seemingly held down by the light. Instantly, two yellow energy beams flew right past him, going to Ryusese, who just stood in place while they exploded on impact, covering him behind a veil of fire.

From inside the golden light, Tamama smirked, her hair slightly raised by the wind blowing around herself. In spite of the impressive entrance, Gamama remained unmoved. He released his weapons, while a sphere of light appeared around his hands, breaking to reveal a new pair of white machineguns. "A stronger defense just means a stronger attack, kid."

Gamama fired again. Rather than a simple projectile, the white weapons released two continuous blue energy beams which danced among themselves, fusing into a single attack when meeting Tamama. The black haired girl raised an open palm to block it again, however, unlike the previous attack, she could feel the energy touching and burning her hand. Surprised, she raised her other hand to hold her forearm in place. Even so, she was clearly getting pushed backwards.

The warrior in orange armor stepped through the smoke that surrounded him, seemingly not even scratched in spite of Taruru's direct hit.

The private first class stepped back, but quickly raised his blue fist. "Ah! Tha-that's so cliché! The villain steps through an explosion unscratched after being hit by the hero's attack! Anyway, who cares? You won't be able to repeat that forever! Every villain lame enough to pull that ends up losing!"

Ryusese's empty white eyes just kept focusing on the disturbed blue Keronian, without uttering a single sound.

"Wha-What's wrong with that guy?" Taruru wondered… There was just something different about his whole feel… The closest presence he had ever felt was probably Tamama's golden aura, but even that didn't quite match it.

Tamama leaned her head to the left, trying to look past the wide beam. She couldn't see the sergeant anywhere. She had already left. "The sergeant's plan is working for once!" She smiled, getting a new push of enthusiasm to push her arms forward. The beam somehow seemed to approach Gamama's weapons, which started releasing sparks out of its small fissures. However, the soldier showed no reaction to them, keeping continuous fire.

/

Charuru stood in a dark room, illuminated only by the natural light coming through a nearby glass. The colonel looked at the infinite space outside of the gigantic robot through a nearby glass window. Uncountable shinning points were spread everywhere, coloring a star shaped green cloud that also enveloped them. Charuru was looking at Keron's direction, but they were far enough that it wasn't even a star in that scenery. The sound of a metallic door rubbing against the floor while moving into the wall echoed in the room.

"The Gamma Nebula is beautiful. Don't you agree, sergeant Keroro?"

"Colonel Charuru…?"

The red Keronian turned suddenly to face the green haired girl. His black cape was wrapped around his body, covering most of it, while he silently observed her. Keroro suddenly put on a smile, saluting the superior officer.

"Colonel, sir. I think there's a misunderstanding going on. If you want to show off your platoon or something, there's no problem with us at all. So, I don't know why everything here was necessary…"

"You're an amusing figure, Sergeant Keroro. However, there's nothing to be done. If I didn't do it, another official would be charged with it. Mental contamination is already a grave enough problem, but you've even lost your own body. Do you really think that there's any other option? You, and your platoon, you'll die right here."

Keroro looked frightened for a second, but she soon pulled the blaster attached to her belt, aiming at Charuru.

"I'm going to conquer Pekopon! Even if I look like this right now, it doesn't mean that I've given up yet!"

Charuru smirked. "So, you're threatening a superior officer?"

"Y-You started it!"

"Perfect."

The lights of the room were suddenly turned on. The walls around them were filled with monitors. On their screens, various rooms of the ship were visible. The control room with the large green panels, the abandoned prison cells… Giroro surrounded by blue robots, holding two blasters, but completely immobilized while their palms faced her. Tamamawas breathing heavily, hands on the floor in a similar situation.

"Ge-Gero?"

"Thanks for giving the finish touch my plan needed, Sergeant Keroro, betrayer of the Keronian army who was stopped by the heroic Neo Keron Guardians."

"Ge-GERO!"

"Now, you'll be silently captured again and sent to execution in Keron, as a traitor."

"Wha-what are you trying to do…?" The green haired girl took a step back, so stunned she released her blaster, dropping it on the floor.

"Isn't it obvious? Ku, ku, ku, ku!" A high pitched voice echoed throughout the base. Several of the screens in the control room became static for a second, quickly revealing a certain blond inventor with an evil grin. "These guys are attempting to frame us as traitors in order to return to Keron with us. Now, what are they attempting to do there? Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure the higher ups wouldn't like it." Kururu's voice echoed from the spherical speakers on the edges of Charuru's room.

"Sergeant Major Kururu?" Keroro's frightened and surprised face quickly was replaced with a shinning smile while a new wave of confidence filled her body. Their plan had worked. "Gero! Gero! Gero! Didn't expect that, right, Colonel Charuru?"

"Robots are down, system take over is almost complete. And I just needed to find some standalone notebooks to do it. Ku, ku, ku, ku."

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Do you really think I'll be stopped now?" Charuru shouted, hitting a nearby metallic table with his left first. Almost immediately, Kururu's face disappeared from the monitors, replaced by a Keronian encased in form fitting metallic armor, Ganene.

"Ganene's brain is directly connected to these systems. Trying to hack them and take the control from him is basically an impossibility. But, don't worry about it. You'll just be taken back to your confinement."

Keroro took a step back, stunned, falling on her own back. Her eyes were unfocused while the entire room seemed to spin around her. "Kururu lost like that…? Tamama and Giroro too… Why-why right now…?"

"This is my victory." Charuru spoke satisfied, "No, this has been my victory since the beginning." Triumphantly, Charuru raised an arm towards Keroro. A pink light burst forth from his hand, forming a beam saber. Keroro observed the gesture… and, like a spark burning dry wood, something started moving inside her head thanks to that spark.

The sergeant lowered her head, lost in her own thoughts for an instant. "Wait. Wait. Wait. I'm still her. Our enemy is right in front of me. Yes, I know who our enemy is, and he's right here, in front of me."

"Gero, gero, gero, gero, gero, gero, gero, gero, gero…"

The sound of the sergeant's resonance flew from the girl's lowered and shadowed face. The colonel looked at her with interested while the girl stood up, still with her head lowered. The constant sound of resonance, unanswered, continued.

She raised her face, an evil smirk drawn across it. Her eyes also seemed strangely intense compared to before. Charuru took a step back, it was almost like he was facing someone else. "Are you stupid, colonel?" The girl spoke with confidence.

"What?"

"No soldiers. None of your lackeys. No robots either. I… I don't think I need to explain anything, do I?" Keroro spoke confidently, holding onto the silver hilt of a light saber. The blade sparked, generating an almost solid green light, as opposed to the constantly flowing beam saber of Charuru.

The colonel pulled a second beam saber, sweating coldly. Somehow, the girl's presence had increased vastly, even though there seemed to be no physical change at all. "I've analyzed your actions up to this point. If there were any possibility of –" Without saying a single word, Keroro leaped towards Charuru, interrupting him.

Charuru held his swords in an X, blocking Keroro's strike. The weapons reacted with each other. The air was pushed against both of them, and the red Keronian flew into a wall, breaking cracking the screen of a monitor.

"Is… Is that a devil?" Wasting not even a second, said green devil regained her footing, leaping towards the colonel again. Charuru swung his left energy blade to block the incoming green saber, but Keroro just lowered the weapon, swinging it to the opposite side. The light saber burnt through the gray hilt of Charuru's left weapon. Sparks flew from it, and, in a second, it exploded.

"Aarrgh!" Charuru's arm quickly recoiled back from the smoke, revealing a gray tint around his formerly red hand. A burst of light came from Charuru's left saber, covering them both. The green haired devil calmly raised her own saber, using it to block the wave, which only pushed her back slightly.

"Sergeant Keroro!" Charuru yelled furiously, "For your own indulgence you put up this useless resistance! I'd have let you live longer had you not been so selfish. There's no way I can forgive you! Great Keronken!"

Charuru raised his remaining gray hilt. Its laterals opened to reveal two metallic wheels spinning rapidly. The beam took a yellow color and expanded, breaking even through the ceiling in an instant. "Split into half!" The red Keronian yelled while furiously descending his sword. The green devil silently stepped aside from the vertical cut, however, the entire room started shacking while the enormous energy blade cut into the floor.

In a flash, the entire room was engulfed by a blinding light, while the roar of a loud explosion covered every other noise.

Charuru breathed heavily while his vision slowly returned. The outer wall behind him remained untouched, with the glass standing with only a few scratches, although every screen on that side had seemingly been turned off.

On the other side of the room, Keroro sit on the ground, leaning against a wall, one of the thin monitors, broken, on top of her head, cables still connecting it to the inner breached wall behind her.

Without a word, she suddenly stood up, dropping the monitor behind her. Charuru sweated for a moment. She had dodged it? She attempted to walk forward, raising her eye… just to show dizzy unfocused eyes. She stumbled several times, just walking into the wall behind her.

"Ge… Gero?" The green haired girl turned around with a dumb smile, her eyes still focused on nowhere.

"The presence from a moment ago has completely disappeared." Charuru thought, looking at the dizzy girl standing in front of him. "I guess the old legends about his feats weren't all lies or bad reports… He's basically a landmine. Step on the wrong place, and he explodes. Unfortunately, this just means that I must eliminate him sooner than initially planned."

Charuru jumped towards the green haired girl, his beam saber blazing, however, she stumbled again. She ended up sitting on a rectangular broken piece of the door. The beam stopped right in front of her nose. Charuru smirked, while Keroro finally returned to her senses… only to freeze in fear right afterwards.

"Die."

"Ge-gero… I guess you won't explain your evil plan or something?" Keroro asked with a forced smile, sweating cold.

Charuru's hand trembled alongside his eyes. Somehow, looking at that girl brought memories from the past. Memories from when he had gone to invade another planet. A scared child who brought his hand to a halt back then.

"Gero?" Keroro just looked at him in surprise, without using the opportunity to escape.

/

VITAL SIGNS OF KERORO PLATOON: NEGATIVE #1 THROUGH #5

AUTOMATIC COUNTDOWN INITIATED – 10 MINUTES REMAINING

/

Charuru turned around when a black screen with green letters appeared on the right wall, lighting up alone among many broken monitors. "It's about time…"

"Time is up. Ganene, move the ship to Keron, edit the usable footage to fit in a few hours. Wait until we're closer to home before sending any official communication to the headquarters." Charuru spoke, holding his left hand over his black helmet. In spite of the opportunity, Keroro was too frightened to even move.

"And now… I'll finish you off." The red Keronian spoke when his eyes lied on the human girl sitting right in front of him.

A deafening metallic roar brought Charuru to a halt yet again. The ship shook, lights turned off and the last few screens functioning in the colonels room became static. A large chain of explosions could be heard coming from various sides of the ship. Charuru blinked. He place his hand on his helmet again, and yelled for Ganenen, but received no reply. The rumblings and noise continued.

"Is… Is it moving?" Keroro wondered, looking at the trembling ceiling.

"No. It shouldn't be like this. What's wrong? Answer, Ganene!"

"Ku, ku, ku, ku…" Kururu's laugh echoed from one of the speakers fallen around the room. "Do you want to see what is going on, old man? No problem."

A single screen on the right wall of the room changed from static to an outer image of the ship. The giant robot, seemingly looking at its own body from his green visor, could see a large pink spaceship buried into its white chest. Two large protuberances had somehow dug into the ship. On its center, there was a peach emblem. It flashed for a second, and in the next one a large translucent beam, seemingly pushing the visible light itself against the robot's chest, flew from it, hitting the robot's body, pushing small fragments of its armor inwards slightly.

"Wha-What is that thing!" Charuru looked at it astonished. "You… you had allies!"

"Ku, ku, ku… That's… a Pekoponian vessel. You completely overlooked the possibility of having to face a force larger than just the few of us, right? This is the end, Colonel. Ku, ku, ku…"

"Ganene! Answer right now!"

"Ganene? Oh, you mean Mr. tin can? Ku, ku, ku… Right now, I don't think he can hear you, Cherry."

"You…"

/

"Was that Sergeant major Kururu's signal? Well, it doesn't matter, I've already blown him up."

Elsewhere, a white haired girl held a malicious smile, looking at the flames eating through a nearby corridor while holding a small metallic disc. Several doors and sections of the walls had fallen around the corridor, and she watched the entire scene gleefully, from a nearby corner, far enough from the flames to not be bothered by smoke.

The object that she held showed four red lights on one of its sides, while she playfully raised it in front of her face. "Mah… I wonder if I should just throw this last one too?"

/

Still standing in that dark room, Garuru felt the weight around his limbs weakening for a moment. The gray rings floating around his limbs flashed. That was everything that he needed.

Two other explosions of light came from his hands. Two electronic sword hilts materialized, held by him. With a loud noise, they materialized pink energy blades which dug through the rings opposite to each arm. Sparks flew from the two rings around his legs while the fell on the floor, apparently broken due to some kind of chain reaction.

"KNG… Thinking about it… wasn't that guy supposed to be a member? Major Gamama…"

A red dolt appeared on the door right in front of Garuru, and started spreading around it, slowly forming into a red square. The lieutenant released his sabers, summoning his standard oversized white sniper rifle, pointing it at the door, he waited, crouching, his finger on the trigger and eye on the electronic aiming reticule.

The door was kicked down and someone rolled by it almost instantly. Garuru turned his weapon, while the other one raised a white pistol.

"Bro-" The person who had just entered was a redhead girl, whose eyes trembled when she looked at the purple Keronian.

"Giroro?" Garuru's tension disappeared almost instantly. His large weapon vanished into the air, while he sighed. "So, you're fine."

"I came here to rescue you… but I should have guessed that you'd pull something like this." The redhead's frown disappeared for an instant. She smiled eased, for a moment, at least. "There are still others though. And I don't know how well Dororo and the others will hold on back there."

"Were you facing a green Keronian?" Garuru wondered.

"Green? No. There's some assassin in a brown full body suit and another one with claws and gray skin."

"This is an old model… considering its design, the control room should be somewhere close to the head…" Garuru muttered, while an oversized white bazooka flashed onto his shoulders.

"Wai-Wait! What are you-?" Without even letting her finish the sentence, Garuru fired on the ceiling. The yellow blast exploded when it touched the gray metal, smoke and small metallic fragments falling around the room. Four geometric energy wings appeared on Garuru's back, while he looked at the hole.

"Stay here."

"Wha-What are you talking about?"

"There's a powerful opponent somewhere up there. Don't follow me." Without another word, Garuru flew away, disappearing.

Giroro grit her teeth, annoyed. "There's no way I can follow him flying around like that… I guess rescuing Angol Mois would be a higher priority." She turned around, ready to step out of the room, but, before doing so, glanced once more at the ceiling. "Idiot."

/

Charuru hid his beam saber on his back, looking at Keroro with a blank expression. "You've done better than I expected. Much better. However, you can't win. Ryusese, it's about time to start."

"Ryu…sese?"

/

The green Keronian with a white visor, Gamama, raised his two white machineguns to Tamama and Tororo, both seemed tired, standing with problems, scratched and breathing heavily. Tamama's golden aura had almost disappeared, only a faint glow around her body remained. "Ryusese, I can handle these two. Go support Kumomo, now. As long as we stay coordinated, any reinforcements will be useless."

"Ganene has lost control of the ship. There's something else I must do." The white eyed Keronian spoke, his voice showing a strange supernatural echo.

"Wait. The complete ship isn't necessary. As long as we can secure a single area we'll-"

"This robot is an essential part of the mission. Far more essential than the life of any of the members of your squadron." Ryusese spoke with a supernatural echo surrounding his voice. At the same time, his body became translucent.

"What?"

Two yellow beams crossed the room, spiraling towards Gamama, who easily jumped above them. When he landed, he looked at where Ryusese stood previously, only to see nothing there. Ryusese had disappeared.

Watching her enemy's brief hesitation, Tamama smirked, her faint golden aura getting replaced by a dark purple fire. "Eh… you're so good, right? You can fight so well without even concentrating on this fight… that's so nice… Are you just provoking me? Yeah, that must be it. You're standing on a pedestal just with your chin raised to everyone…" Tamama spoke while slowly walking towards the Keronian. The energy flowing around her started to spin and twist itself into the shape of a sphere on her right hand.

/-

Outside of the enormous robot, everything seemed to stand still. The ship and robot were moving due to the initial impulse of its thrusters, but they had stopped. Its lifeless face was down, the main visor colored gray, and its body was entirely immobile, while the smaller pink ship was docked into the center of its chest.

"Should I crush these ants first?" Ryusese stood on a large white surface in space, the top of the robot's head.

A golden aura burst around him. His armor, and even his own skin seemingly started to be vaporized, merging into the golden aura. After a few seconds, only the golden light remained. In a flash, it expanded from an area smaller than a human to covering the robot's entire head, disappearing just as quickly.

With a supernatural roar, heard even throughout the void of space, the green visor of the robot lighted up again. It continuously shone, changing from a green to white… and finally flaring with a golden light.

/

VITAL SIGNS OF KERORO PLATOON: NEGATIVE #1 THROUGH #5

AUTOMATIC COUNTDOWN FINALIZED

/

/

Notes: New week, new chapter. Thanks for the reviews and for voting in the poll. Next week, there'll be another new chapter and the conclusion of this current storyline.


	24. Keron will always be there

Notes: This isn't the last chapter, but I'm uploading it right alongside Chapter 24. Like usual, there are new illustrations in my profile.

Anyway, just to remind anyone who still wishes to participate… There's a poll in my profile for suggestions about characters from the show appearing in later chapters of this story. The poll will be closed when I upload the chapter after the next one, so, if anyone is still interested but hasn't voted, go now.

/

CHAPTER 23

A lone red Keronian with a stylized yellow bird as the mark on his chest stood in the center of a large room, watched by large crowds of people sitting on all sides around him. The room was unusually dark, with only its center, where the Keronian was, illuminated by a strong light. Standing immediately in front of him, there were several higher ranking Keronians, their metallic hats visible in their silhouettes.

"Congratulations, Lance Corporal Charuru!" The superior standing right in front of him spoke, clapping. "In spite of some losses, the mission was a success." He spoke with a smile on his face. On cue, the others around the room started cheering for the red Keronian. The red Keronian looked around in surprised, not believing in that scene. His eyebrow muscle almost twitched while he watched the crowd commemorating around him.

Charuru lowered his head. His hands trembled involuntarily. "How can they… How can they all be so happy? Everyone died! The planet itself became a wasteland!" Images of the ruins of a large city flashed through his mind. He remembered a blue Keronian lying among broken pieces of a wall, the bones of a small human looking alien spread through a dark street, a planet painted brown, without civilization, water… life.

Amidst his reception, Charuru bit his lips. Losing their lives and the lives of others… and they didn't care about it at all? They congratulated him for his glories and completely ignored the sacrifices that had been made?

At that moment, he looked forward, realizing who his real enemy was. He had wanted to become a soldier to fight for his planet… and he'd do just that. One day, he'd kill the villains who let the planet and its people suffer, those villains standing all around him.

/-

A young female operator in the mobile battleship Momoshima's control bridge, with her dark hair tied into a ponytail, almost dozed off, looking at a screen in front of her. Countless stars were visible, but that's it. They supposedly were right in front of the enemy, but it hadn't even appeared in their closer visual range, and she had been waiting for that during hours.

Her eyes almost closed, when she forced them open once more, almost knowing that she'd look at the screen and only would see stars… and… a white… dot? Box? Robot?

"Enemy in unexpanded visual range!" She shouted in shock, completely awakened.

"Good." The commander of Momoka's special forces raised his hand, pointing at a large screen which soon showed the same image. His single eye almost shone in anticipation. The enemy hadn't attacked them yet… could they have been ignored by them?

"Continue going forward! Don't forget master Baio's and Paul's orders! Miss Momoka is probably in there. We can't destroy it from afar, so we're going to make physical contact and take it over from inside!"

/-

A large number of Nishizawa special force members, all dressed in their uniforms, sit on two large metallic bench in a large rectangular room, waiting tensely for their arrival. The room's white walls, nice illumination and temperature contrasted with the coldness they all felt.

Yoshiokadaira opened the faceplate of his helmet, sighing. They were really going to fight in space… Sweat drenched his gloves, while his hands showed the smallest shacking, holding onto each other to hide it.

"Should I really be in this place?" He asked himself. Truthfully, sometimes he thought he was inadequate to be a member of Momoka's special forces, and, that day, they'd even fight alongside Baio's elite assassin squad again, to him, that just made it clearer that he was unfit to be there.

A door in the back of the room slid open to reveal a man fully covered by a a dark brown suit, from boots to head, his arms further protected by plates of bronze armor spread throughout it. Two white lenses in front of his eyes allowed him to see through it, without actually showing his eyes.

"Everyone's pretty tense, eh? I've got something nice for you." The assassin carried a silver suitcase with a stylized "Intelligent Mind" logo on it. The large man opened the suitcase to reveal a gray belt and cell phone inside.

Everyone just looked at it in silence. Several soldiers around Masayoshi started staring at him. Feeling the pressure weight on his shoulders, he weakly raised his hand.

"Hm… What…hm… what are we supposed to do with that, sir?"

/-

In the monitors around the control room, the unbelievable size of the robot, seemingly standing still in the void of space, slowly filled their monitor. The grizzled veteran on the control bridge had his arms crossed, observing the large screen in the center of the room. Although he put on an aura of control and confidence, he actually was rather worried. Unable to keep it up, he glanced at the sides of the room, only noticing the various technicians around the bridge.

"This is really in my hands, eh?" He smirked, closing his eye.

The enemy robot's size in the monitor increased rapidly, up to the point only the large white metallic plates forming its chest were visible.

"Activate distortion field! Crash into it!"

/KeroGirls – 23: Keron will aways be there… Yes, sir!/

Giroro turned off her light saber, looking at a metallic door that had its edges completely burnt. Without a word, she kicked it down, only to see Koyuki, Momoka and Pururu, sitting down in the room she had just opened.

"What? You're here?"

"It's about time." Momoka smirked with a dark expression on her face. She was still wearing her power suit, but without the large gloves. Pururu just stood up, standing behind the others with a smile.

"Giroro!" Koyuki jumped excitedly through the room, landing in front of the corporal and holding her hands with a smile.

"Aren't… you thinking about someone else?" Giroro wondered, startled by her reaction.

"If you're here, then Dororo is fine, right?" The young ninja asked with a smile on her face.

"Huh… yes… he is…" The redhead looked behind them, already confirming her suspicions. "So, the Angol girl isn't with you."

"Hey, that…?" Momoka's eyes stared in terror behind Giroro, and she quickly jumped towards her, shoving the redhead to the floor. A blue beam flew just above them.

At the room's entrance, a metallic robot with a gray line crossing its face floated, its hands raised towards Giroro. Turning her light saber, Giroro jumped towards the creature, letting the "Those things…" The redhead pushed her own body upwards, leaping across the robot's position. Right as she passed by it, she turned on her saber, letting the blade of light cut the robot in half. It exploded without even touching the floor.

Koyuki and Momoka walked through the smoke, visibly worried.

"Are…Are there more of them?" Momoka wondered with frail eyes.

"Yes, so, go to somewhere safe." Giroro ordered, already looking at the corridor rather than the two girls. She turned off her sword, placing the hilt inside her jacket. "Here, " She said, turning around while throwing two hilts to the girls and a blaster to the pink Keronian. "Find somewhere safe and stay there. Use those just if necessary to protect yourselves."

"Wait, Giroro, are you planning to stay alone?" Pururu asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm not about to involve some ki-"

"Hey, idiot," Momoka walked forward, standing right next to Giroro and glaring at her. "We're all in the middle of this mess. Trying to play the cool hero right now won't help anything!"

"Bu-" A green beam flew right between their heads, burning through the forehead of a robot that floated next to them. The Keronian robot fell on the floor, immobile, sparks flying from the hole.

"She's right, Giroro." Pururu spoke, holding the white blaster on her hands while looking at the taller girls. "You're in no condition to go around by yourself."

Giroro grit her teeth, frustrated. "Stop treating me like a child! I'm…" Her expression changed from anger to resignation when she looked at her own hand raised in front of her face, lowering it silently. She pointed at the corridor she had just come from, sighing. "Ninja wom… Koyuki, Dororo is back there. Pururu, Momoka, come with me."

"Thank you!" Koyuki smiled once more, before turning around and running in an unbelievable speed. She looked ahead with sharp eyes, running through the seemingly empty base. "Dororo, I'm going…"

/-

With a loud noise, an explosion broke through a yellow ceiling. Two large gray object fell to the floor alongside the broken rubble. From the hole in the ceiling, a green Keronian slowly descended through the air, two polygonal yellow wings shinning on his back.

That hall was incredibly vast. Small buildings were spread on its sides, even on the ceiling, and there were open store wherever one looked. Aside from the physical structures, various aliens lied on the floor of that place. Humanoids, blobs, grays… almost any type of creature could be seen if one searched long enough. They all remained lying still, like statues or corpses.

"This is… Side 7?" The Keronian briefly looked at his surroundings while slowly descending to the floor. As soon as he touched the floor, he turned to the left. A pink beam flew by him, scratching the left ear flap of his hat. Without a single second of hesitation, he raised his hands and fired in the direction of the projectile. In less than a second, the shot crossed the room.

A large and thick metallic shield stood in the way of Gamama's counter attack. Upon contact, the blue beam blew up, and fire consumed the barrier. However, a rain of yellow bullets came from inside the distant smoke. Gamama leaped forward, jumping through the rain of projectiles through an almost inexistent blind spot.

Blurring through the room while he ran, Gamama soon stood in front of the formerly distant smoke. "Lieutenant Garuru."

"What did you do to those two?" Garuru glared at his opponent, without moving back one inch.

"The girl and the brat?" The green Keronian kept is eyes on Garuru while talking, "They've just been frozen in time. We need to capture some traitors in order to proceed with the next phase, after all."

"Major Gamama…" The purple Keronian's form emerged from the smoke, also clearly unhurt. "… the Keronian who went through a reconstruction procedure. Strength, resistance, speed, skills. In every single way, you were reborn to be the perfect soldier. And yet, apparently you're helping someone who wishes to destroy the Keronian army."

"Do you know why I was created? A criminal organization created two powerful Keronian cyborgs, unmatched by any army member. The army wanted that power, and recruited the criminals, abandoning the ones who fought against them. Hundreds… no, thousands died before the experiment could be a success."

"And you want revenge? The Super Soldier project was cancelled. Isn't that enough?"

"Officially." Gamama spoke with a bitter smile, "My platoon had failed in a mission. We all had our memories erased and my body was reconstructed into this…" The green Keronian sighed, opening his arms, "You see. I wasn't the one created by the official Super Soldier project…"

"What?"

"But, I suppose I'm grateful. You gave me the power to destroy evil, just like my two antecessors. The Keronian army is an evil destroying our planet. It has to be eliminated in order to give a future to Keron. Colonel Charuru understood that, and, so, I follow him!"

Garuru tried to move his arm forward, but, after the smallest movement, Gamama reacted. Both Keronians brandished beam sabers, Gaurru's flaring with a pinkish light while Gamama's had a pure white color. Their eyes locked on their enemies and they rushed towards each other, clashing their weapons.

"You're great, Garuru. I can understand why you're almost a legend." Gamama pushed forward his sword, somehow throwing Garuru's entire body into the sky. The lieutenant's left hand was enveloped by a white light, and, before it had even disappeared fully, he started firing yellow projectiles towards Gamama, who just jumped upwards. His body seemed to blur, and every single shot impacted the floor.

"Not a single hit…?" Garuru stared in surprise at green Keronian, who spun in the air descending in an unnatural speed with a kick, hitting Garuru right in the cheek and thrusting him into the floor.

The impact broke the floor tiles around it, leaving Garuru lying on sand underneath them. "However, a great Keronian isn't nearly enough to defeat me."

Garuru stood up, panting. His vision had darkened from the last attack, and his yellow lenses cracked. Raising two machineguns, he fired yet again towards Gamama, however, almost like an illusion; he just calmly walked through them. "I can read your movements. Your intent. The smallest movement of your muscles is perfectly readable to me." The major spoke calmly. "I am the perfect soldier."

Garuru just grinned.

/-

In a vast corridor, jumping between columns, Dororo and Kumomo jumped towards each other, their weapons met on the air. The webs creating a blade on Kumomo's hand clashed against the blue ninja's green light saber.

After a second of contact, they moved past each other, disappearing.

"Got, you kitty." Kumomo reappeared, standing on the ceiling, while Dororo was on the floor.

"What? What are you talk-" Her light blue eyes trembled when she noticed the web left on the floor attached to her feet.

"Game over." The spider assassin rocked through the air, raising his white blade to pierce through the Dororo.

"Stop!" The gray Keronian cyborg, Zoruru, appeared like a blur, still with his mechanical arm broken. The lance corporal moved with a yellow energy shuriken against Kumomo, but the web blade of the later dig through the energy weapon, hitting Zoruru's body directly.

"ZORURU!"

A white flash of light enveloped the cyborg's body. Seconds later, he fell on the ground, frozen like a statue, his skin completely white, although his eyes still kept their color.

"Lord Zoruru!" The younger girl rushed ahead, letting the webs tear off the white bandages around her feet that they had grabbed. She ran up to Zoruru's frozen body and held him, her eyes trembling. "What… is this?"

"So, you've finally remembered…"

"Lord Zoruru!" The last signs of color of the Keronian on her hands disappeared, leaving him completely white.

"Don't worry, princess. He isn't dead, yet. You'll all die together when we arrive on Keron, die as traitors… alongside all the villains back there."

Dororo silently placed Zoruru's body on the floor, standing up without a word.

"What do you want? What do you wish to accomplish with this?"

"Save the world. Save Keron."

"Save our home… from what?"

"Have you ever heard about a hero's call? That was my life." Kumomo spoke, lowering his weapon for a moment, while Dororo just kept facing away from him. "My name's Kumomo. A long time ago… a little boy was bitten by a mystical spider and gained incredible powers… After a tragedy, he decided to help others with those powers… I… I just wanted to help. And, yet, thanks to the Keronian army, who wished to forcefully add me to their forces, everyone around me suffered. I dreamed about becoming a super hero… but, in the end, I ended up just as an assassin for the same people that made everyone around me suffer." Kumomo closed his fists, trembling, "Those villains must be defeated. Keron has to be saved. That's our mission as the Neo Keron Guardians."

"I can't say I blame you… Your reason is fair, even if your conclusion is warped." Dororo spoke with a calm and soft voice. She slowly removed her mask, letting it wrapped around her neck like a small scarf, "You will not stop. I understand that." She turned around, looking at him with a smile… a disturbing smile accompanied by dead eyes. "However, I can not let you hurt my friends even further. I am… an assassin too. And I became one out of my own will. I will kill you, and anyone else who stands in my path."

Standing next to them, Mekoko couldn't help but overhear their conversation. Kojiji was thrown onto a nearby pillar, falling on the floor afterwards apparently unconscious, while Zuriri slowly walked towards the female mage. She put her hands on her back, and curved herself towards the Keronian, with as smile on her face "So, do you have some sad story too, old man?"

"Nothing like that. My name's Zuriri, and, as long as I can remember, but I've just travelled around, doing many dirty things… If that's my fate, I might as well try to follow someone else higher purpose, for once." He smirked, "Who knows if this will achieve anything… I'm already used to dirty hands, so, it'll make no difference."

"Your life was a sad story after all," Mekoko noted, "what happened to not having something like that?"

"Hmph, maybe so, but I don't go around ranting about it."

"Meko, meko! You just did!" She said with a smile. Meanwhile, the hands that she hid were covered by a faint light…

"…"

/-

Kururu stood in front of a large green control panel, looking at an even bigger screen built into the wall behind it. Under the inferior section of the system, there was an open panel, with several cables connecting it to 3 other computer systems, one in each wall of that room. It was well illuminated and fairly clean, decorated with geometrical lines spreading across the floor, seemingly flowing between the computers.

The word "connecting…" appeared in a window in the screen in front of Kururu, however, before it could even finish loading, something hit the metallic door behind her. She turned around after hearing the loud noise from the impact. The door had been pressed, several round marks bulging out of it.

"Ku…" Kururu had a dark smile drawn across her face, cold sweating descending alongside her cheek.

The door blew up, large pieces falling around the room, while four metallic Keronian robots silently floated into the room.

"Kuh. Are you still alive, eh, Ganene?" The blond girl wondered out aloud. To her surprise one of the robots stopped. Its eye emitted a strong light, almost making it look alive compared to the others around him.

"I won't lie, that did take me by surprise. However, I've already recovered. You're smart, sneaky and fairly adaptable. You could be rather good looking too if you changed your visual a bit more."

"Heeh. Really? What's this? Have you been charmed by my beauty?"

"I'm just wondering why you're trying to help those fools, rather than just saving yourself. Someone like you could have had a great future in my Ganene Enterprises. It's a shame that it's too late for something like that."

Kururu glanced at the screen behind her. The connection had been made.

"Kuh. I can see it. Do you really think that only you know how the world should move?"

"I don't think so, it's merely a fact. My actions here are just to ensure the best future for Keron. So, little beauty," The robot spoke, transmitting Ganene's voice while caressing Kururu's chin, "You're not the type to be tied down by useless relationships, right? Would you like to join me? As soon as this is done, I'll finish off Charuru too. You can be an instrumental piece for that future."

"You're just annoying." Her smile vanished, while the robots raised their arms, aiming their palms at her.

"Too bad, I thought you'd be-" A grade fell on top of the robot, quickly followed by Saburo, descending from a hole in the ceiling while wielding a pink beam saber. He sliced the main robot vertically, with a smirk.

"Can't you hear the girl? Besides, she's taken already."

Sparks flew from the cut, and, before any of them reacted, Saburo slashed horizontally through all of them with a single swing. He turned around, and all the robots exploded behind him, somehow not dirtying his light beige jacket, white pants and hat.

"Another annoying guy appeared…" Kururu turned back to the computer's screen, seemingly not impressed.

"Hey, if I hadn't found you right on time-"

The blond girl smirked, not facing him, "You were just hiding on the ceiling, right?"

Saburo scratched the back of his gray hair, "Heh, heh. You caught me." He looked seriously at her, who also turned back to him. "The plans that you left behind were executed successfully. Now, let's just hope our enemy won't have yet another trump." He spoke while throwing a headphone and laptop to Kururu.

She grinned while holding them, "Another trump? Only an idiot wouldn't be prepared for that. Now, if you want to play white knight, then try to keep those annoying robots from entering this room. I'll need privacy here." She looked at the large computer's screen. Inside a small gray box, there was a picture of a green planet decorated by yellow stars inside it. Connection with Keron had been established.

/-

"Why is this taking so long?" Charuru stood in the ruined control room, lights broken, and monitors flickering. In front of him, a certain green haired girl stood up, holding a green light saber, while Charuru kept his pink beam saber on hand.

"Well, I really won't complain if you wish to just stay here talking about nothing, Colonel Charuru." Keroro said with a smile.

"It's not like I enjoy this…" Charuru's face was weary. "The longer this continues, the harder it'll be to kill her later. I guess I should kill her right now and use the other platoon members as sacrifices." The colonel thought while looking at the seemingly human girl in front of him. "It's decided. I'll kill you now."

"Ge-Gero! Weren't we starting to become friends or something!"

"That's the problem!" Charuru yelled furiously, leaping towards the green haired girl. Keroro raised her saber to block the attack. The pink and green lights clashed for a second irradiating a strong light, only for Keroro to fly away through the broken entrance, crashing on the cold wall in front of the control room.

"And now…" Charuru slowly walked towards the green haired girl. Her head was lowered, hair strands falling over her eyes. She slowly lifted it up, looking at Charuru with half open eyes.

"Can't… can't… you just wait a little bit longer?" Keroro spoke with a surprising coolness to her voice.

"Impo-" Charuru's answer was cut short when a cylindrical yellow beam flew through the floor. It went in a diagonal trajectory, hitting Charuru's emblem on his helmet and exploding. The Keronian colonel was thrown backwards, losing his balance and falling inside the destroyed control room, rolling through the floor several times before stopping.

"Ge…ro?"

The floor in front of Keroro crumbled and several figures in full body black suits quickly jumped from it, followed by one in a dark brown suit, with bronze colored segmented metallic arms ending in claws, while the black ones had only gray cylindrical claws on their hands.

"Ni-Nishizawa assassin? Ge-Gero… You… you didn't come here to kill me, right?"

The large grin of the man in the brown suit was almost visible through the mask covering his face. "What do you think?"

"Ge-" Keroro's eyes almost jumped from her faced while she gripped the wall in terror.

"I'm just kidding." The assassin commander in brown clothes spoke, turning to face the fallen Keronian again. His head had turned backwards around its body, touching its back. Although he couldn't see the neck of the alien very well, that pose, in a human, could only indicate one thing. "Anyway, it seems that we're finished here. Kid, go bellow. We have more troops there."

"Than-thank-" Keroro stood up hesitantly, almost sweating out of fear. Had they just killed Colonel Charuru just like that?

Without warning, a pink energy blade pierced through the left side of the assassin's chest. He didn't even mutter a single word, only a light grunt.

Charuru hanged behind the tall man, his energy blade piercing the human's body. Unfortunately for the assassin commander, Keronian's physiology didn't match a human's. His head was back in place, with no further significant damage, aside from his bird emblem have been burned off his helmet.

After the giant fell, Charuru looked at the fearful green haired girl, grinning, "Don't think any of those pieces of trash will be able to save you, little girl."

/-

"Where are these things coming from?" Momoka yelled angrily, standing behind a metallic column, while beam shots exploded right on the other side.

"No idea!" Pururu yelled while shooting with her blaster. "There must be an entire army here!"

"Where did that idiot go anyway?"

"Giroro…?" Pururu blinked, looking from her cover to Momoka's. The redhead had certainly disappeared.

Giroro ran ahead of them, running through the various beam shots flying around the room. One of them flew by her left shoulder, burning through her jacket. The corporal grunted in pain and rolled around them floor, leaving the burning red jacket behind in a swift movement, staying with a sleeveless white shirt that was worn under it. She left the spacious room with columns and entered into another corridor, with a crossroad right in the beginning. Robots flew from the 3 entrances, while she grinned, raising two blasters and firing.

"I have to go through them. If I reach the Angol girl, she might be able to do something."

Running through the light show and launching her own shots, Giroro ran past several robots which exploded around her, hit by the blaster's energy shots, while she made her way through them.

However, rather than firing, a single robot rocketed itself towards her, right in the intercession. Giroro noticed it, and fired, exploding the robot's head, but its body still continued in flight. She was hit, getting pushed onto the wall of another corridor.

Sitting against the wall, Giroro opened her eyes, removing the broken robot that lied on her lap, just to see herself completely surrounded.

For a moment, time seemed to freeze for her. Giroro smirked. "This is what I've always wished for, right? Die in the battlefield, fighting alone, like a hard boiled soldier. But yet…now that I see this scene… my… my hands are shacking… That's just a stupid fantasy, after all… there's nothing good about this, nothing will come from this. I don't want to die. I don't want to die! I don't want to die like this!"

"I don't want to die!" Giroro uncharacteristically screamed.

Almost like an answer to her plea, blue streaks crossed the room, piercing most of the robots. A lonesome robot, floating above the others, lowered his palms to face the girl on the floor, and fire. Before the yellow blast could even reach her, it exploded against an armored soldier.

Giroro blinked, the seemingly human soldier raised a small gun to the robot and fired, destroying it with another explosion. The smoke flew away from them, while Giroro silently observed the strange person.

He was seemingly wearing a full body black suit. His chest, shoulders, forearms and boots were covered by a thicker layer of gray armor. His helmet was mostly black, with the front covered by two large gray insect eyes, covering most of his face, and a small silver mouth piece. There was a gray Σ inscribed on his chest plate, which shone with a strong blue light.

"Are you alright?" The muffed voice coming from inside the suit wondered.

"So cool…" The teenager's eyes seemed radiant while she looked at the stranger wearing a suit of advanced armor.

Unnoticed by them, a certain set of purple eyes was looking annoyed in their direction.

"Are you okay?" The face plate of the suit of armor disappeared, revealing a familiar, if bland, face, Yoshiokadaira had a confident smile for once.

"Tha-thank you…" Giroro spoke with a shy smile.

"Ah, it was nothing!" He smiled, but soon there was just an awkward silence between them. "Hm… These Sigma Gears are really cool, eh?" He said, trying to break the silence.

"Hm… yeah…" The redhead spoke without even looking at him directly, her face mostly red.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?" Momoka yelled furiously.

"Gaah! Miss Momoka!" The bodyguard looked at her in surprise, alongside Giroro, who was quick to stand up, recovering her characteristic scowl.

Behind them, many other soldiers stood in armors identical to Yoshiokadaira's, destroys remains of the robots lying everywhere in the corridors.

"I-I was just a bit dizzy." Giroro shook her own head after standing up. However, internally…

"What? What was that? That shouldn't have happened!" The red Keronian screamed angrily.

"But, he was quite handsome right now…" A redhead in red shorts and sailor jacket spoke with a dreamy smile, to the frustration of the Keronian.

"GAAAH" The corporal seemingly exploded into a cloud of smoke, giving away to an embarrassed human girl Giroro in her standard uniform.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The girl in uniform yelled angrily, her face completely red, while the other one just kept a large smile.

"Whooaa…"

"Giro?" The redhead returned to the real world, hearing a cold cry that made her skin almost freeze. "What was that?

"Whooaa…"

"I… I don't know…" Momoka looked at her surroundings fearfully. Even after the growl stopped, it was almost like she could hear the echo of a heavy breathing. Yoshiokadaira just looked around in silence, cold sweat dropping through his face.

/-

A strong yellow light was emitted from the visor of the alien street robot, like a cosmic lighthouse. A thin yellow glow also covered the robot's entire surface while it roared like a wild beast.

The roar of the mechanical behemoth somehow echoed through the void of space. The supernatural sound shook the ship lodged on the robot's chest. Its left arm, a disproportionably large brown limb ending on a drill moved back. The drill started spinning, going from a slow rotation to a practically uniform structure in seconds. Soon, the Alien Street Robo thrust it downwards.

The giant drill approached the relatively small ship, only to be filled with explosions throughout, stopping on its tracks.

Inside the robot's visor, Ryusese's translucent form looked annoyed. The robot's giant head moved to look directly in front of the drill. There was a lone green robot standing there. Actually, giant robot would be the proper term, but, in front of the colonial ship that came to be known as Alien Street Robo, that green robot seemed rather diminutive.

Even so, it was clearly a Keronian design. Its overall silhouette resembled the Keroro Robo MkII, but it was much larger and seemingly had several extra attachments to it.

The robot had a large mechanical version of Keroro's head, with red lines curving around the lower area of his round eyes and two rocket launchers where the mouth would be. There was a red star crest on its forehead; with two V shaped yellow thins behind it and two green spikes going downwards on the lower face. It had large green shoulder pads and forearm protectors covering its white arm.

Its legs were large and white, with four metallic plates covering its hips, two on the front and two sideway ones. The sideway plates were attached to white beam saber hilts. The lower legs had a green color, with several yellow vents and exhaust ports spread throughout them. On its back, there was a large white X shaped structure, two beam cannons seemingly aiming sideways facing upwards and two large metallic plates pointing downwards.

Inside the cockpit, Fuyuki held two control levers while resting on a brown seat. He wore a dark blue jumpsuit that covered most of his body. The chest and shoulder pads were white though, with a large light blue "F" inscribed on the front. White gloves covered his hands, but his forearms were covered by a thick layer of round blue armor. His head was covered by a blue helmet, with a similar "F" on a screen in the front and two earflaps similar to the ones of a Keronian hat covering the sides of his face. A single dark blue antenna rose from it, in the middle of the helmet.

The younger teenager looked at the holographic floating in front of him with determined eyes, gripping the controls firmly, and pressing pedals under his seat with the large dark blue boots of his suit. He faced the weapon of the gargantuan robot with hesitation, pushing forward the control levers.

"Kero Missiles!" Fuyuki yelled while the two red rockets on the robot's mouth launched forwards, hitting the giant drill in front of him. Rather than a formless shape, the first bursting forth from the weapon took the shape of star drilling through the giant ship.

However, the drill didn't stop, rushing through the explosions while metal shards were torn away by it.

"Kero Beam!" The robot raised its arm, touching the red star with a single finger. A large yellow star shaped energy wave was shot from its forehead, digging through the center of the white drill, which quickly collapsed, exploding completely. A cloud of smoke and debris surrounded the Keroro Robo. The visor of the Alien Street Robo shone again. From two purple cavities in the middle of its chest, two large beam shots danced through the void, spinning around each other and flying to the center of the cloud of dust, exploding everything in there.

A sphere of light pushed away the dust, smoke and debris, disappearing soon afterwards. In the center of the explosion, the green robot stood, seemingly unarmed.

"Keroro Robo Trans… It's really powerful... even facing that thing… it seems that I have the advantage." Fuyuki admired the green robot for a moment, before facing the enormous enemy. Once again, the Alien Street Robot emitted a supernatural guttural yell, echoing through the void alongside yellow light waves emitted by it. "But… What is going on in there? Saburo said I could find the sergeant and others with this…" Fuyuki briefly looked at a lateral holographic screen, which seemed to be mostly blank. "But there has been no sig-."

Suddenly, uncountable flashes of light flew from the giant robot in every direction, flying even straight into the Momoshima docked bellow. The streaks of light hit its surface, causing explosions everywhere.

"Quick!" Inside a trembling control station, the leader of the Nishizawa bodyguards raised his hand, "Cut the connection with that robot! We need to raise the Distortion Field!"

Immediately following his words, two explosions covered the attachment of the robot and the ship, while the ship drifted away from him, the rain of beams continuously hitting it.

Several of Momoka's bodyguards, without the new gear, ran through a corridor inside the ship, only to see an explosion covering their way.

In the control room, lights failed and several monitor only had static. The bodyguard commander raised his hand, screaming, "Activate the barrier!"

"We can't confirm that we've detached from the…" A young brown haired woman spoke with a worried tone, only to get cut by the commander.

"Activate the barrier now!"

"Ye-Yes, sir!" Various operatives around the room answered. Outside the yellow trails which continually hit the ship starts losing their way, flying beside the ship as it distanced itself from the robot. A thin oval white energy barrier could be seen when the trails of light approached it, just to go elsewhere, while the ship drifted away from the robot.

"We've done it…" The bodyguard sighed… "Everything is in your hands now..."

Uncountable guns had appeared around the surface of the colony robot, shooting yellow beams in every direction. Fuyuki's green robot crossed through the void of space, narrowly avoiding most beams, but, one shacking of his hand, and the movement failed. Several yellow beams hit and exploded on the Double Star.

"Where is him… Where…?" While the robot shook, ricocheting between the yellow projectiles flying everywhere, Fuyuki's eyes noticed a yellow reaction on his monitor.

"Unquantifiable Energy Source Detected."

"Is that the enemy?" The boy wondered, for a second, regaining control of the giant robot, just to almost lose grip of the controls when he noticed a second reading next to the place… "Sergeant?"

The Keroro Robo burst upwards, spinning through the continuous energy rain. The robot's gray fists held onto the saber hilts on its white hip guards.

"Star Beam Swords!" Fuyuki shouted, when the weapons came to life, blazing with a green light. The two large cannons on the Double Star's back turned forward, aiming directly at the Alien Street Robot's face. "Star Cannon!" The teenager shouted in the cockpit when two large blasts of energy crossed the distance between the green robot and the white behemoth in a second.

The two projectiles seemingly exploded uselessly against a translucent octagonal barrier in front of the robot's face. However, Fuyuki just repeated the attacks while flying towards it, firing again and again.

"NOW!" He screamed while crashing onto the large head, swords blazing in front of him. The green robot broke through the barrier, digging through the glass and fuselage of the white robot's head. One second later, the head exploded.

The thin layer of yellow aura around the Alien Street Robot vanished and the weapons stopped. Space was silent again.

/-

Among the external attacks and internal damage, the battle continued inside the Alien Street Robo. Several men dressed completely in black from feet to head, holding cylindrical gray claws stood next to broken robots, pieces and scrap metal lying around everywhere in the corridors of that location.

Baio Nishizawa, wearing a blue gi with torn sleeves, rushed through one of Ganene's robots. His fist flew through it, reducing the mechanical construct to dust in a blaze of fire that engulfed his hand. He pulled his arm back; Even his bleu karate glove was unscratched.

Without warning, several streaks of light flew through the room. Baio noticed the beam, and dodged it swiftly, but all the assassins around him weren't so lucky. The beams pierced through all of them. Their screams of pain filled the room while they fell on the floor, immobile, burnt holes appearing through their suits.

"So, a more interesting opponent appeared?" Baio wondered, his red headband blowing with the wind brought by those blasts.

"Baio Nishizawa, president of the Nishizawa industries." The Keronian in metallic armor with yellow shinning eyes slowly floated among the defeated soldiers.

Baio smirked, "So, my name has reached even the distant planet Keron?"

"I studied a bit about Pekopon while preparing this operation. Still, it seems that I underestimated the Nishizawa Group. However, this ends here."

"Really?" Baio raised his fist, while the thrusters on the Keronian armor's feet exploded and he rushed towards him, both arms raised and hands closed into fists. Baio leaned aside and lowered his left arm, opening his palm.

In spite of his speed, Baio lightly pushed the Keronian to fly past him, and, even before he had done so… "Shin Nishizawa Ken!" He punched the Keronian's stomach, following with a flying uppercut that sent both fighters to the room's ceiling, crashing through it.

Ganene noticed the metal collapsing around him, and opened his hands. A yellow glow appear on his armor, quickly expanding to a yellow sphere which pushed away his opponent, who was swift enough to spin in the air, landing on his feet. "What-What was that?"

"It's called Parry." Baio smirked.

"A Pekoponian… a mere Pekoponian…" The armored Keronian slammed his arms against the ceiling behind him in frustration. "I had everything calculated! I had everything planned. Charuru's victory was inevitable!"

"Anyway, I can let you leave in one piece… if you tell me about a human girl who boarded this ship."

"I'm the one who gives orders here!" Ganene yelled furiously, moving both arms forward. From his armor's palms, thick yellow beams were released, fusing together and crossing the room in a second.

Baio calmly observed them, putting his hands together, almost like holding an imaginary ball on his side, only to abruptly move them forward, palms facing the beam. "Tokubetsu Hadou Shinku!" A strong gust of wind blew around his body, torpedoing directly against the yellow energy beam. In one second, it stopped, in the next one, it flew back.

Ganene saw himself completely surrounded by yellow energy, which pushed him through the ceiling… and through another ceiling. His armor cracked everywhere and sparks flew from it. Yelling in pain, he exploded, disappearing from Baio's sight.

"Well, I'm done here." The president of the Nishizawa industries spoke with a smirk on his face, an unseen wind blowing up his red headband.

/-

A gray Keronian wearing a metallic helmet and a dark red suit, with sharp claws extending from his armored gloves, Zuriri, stood in what looked like a ruined roman square, with large white stones broken all around him. Standing in front of him, there were 5 identical looking girls wearing short purples dresses with large sleeves and similarly colored long hair, 5 Mekokos.

Zuriri grinned, vanishing. The Mekokos All looked around each other, startled. One second later, four of them broke into glass shards, while the last one saw a glowing blade buried into her chest with horror.

"Sorry, kid, but tricks like that don't work on me."

A white glow quickly surrounded her body, which fell like a stone on the metallic floor of the room. The illusion around them had vanished and the Keronian once more stood inside the ancient alien ship, Mekoko, lying on the floor behind him, seemingly reduced to a stone statue.

"Am I getting soft?" The old Keronian wondered, looking at the girl that he had just paralyzed, rather than outright killed.

"So, do you know where Momoka Nishizawa is?"

Zuriri turned around in surprise. Someone had sneaked past his senses? Surely enough, standing behind him, next to one of the metallic columns, there was a woman in an odd purple dress. It was clearly still in Chinese style and purple colored, like her usual clothes, but was longer than usual, covering her left leg, while leaving her right leg exposed. It had transparent sleeves with a violet tint, ending in purple bracelets. Rather than boots, she wore just white shoes.

"A Pekoponian woman?"

"Little creature, I've made a question." Ouka spoke, her violet eyes glaring at the strange gray alien. "Where's my daughter?"

"So, that girl-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Ouka had moved like lightning, standing in front of him. Reacting instantly, the Keronian leaped to above Ouka and spun in the air. His arm descended rapidly with the blade aimed at the human woman, but she raised her own left arm, blocking the claw with her bracelet.

"Good." Zuriri grinned, "Weapon Z!" Zuriri's claws started shinning while he and his opponent were enveloped by a bright spherical aura.

Meanwhile, in the same room, Dororo and Kumomo leaped towards each other, exchanging blows again while their weapons clashed uselessly, still in a stalemate.

"Don't you want to give up, little girl? You aren't getting anywhere." Kumomo teased his opponent briefly stopping to rest for a second, while Dororo did the same.

"I can not allow your plan to continue." The maskless Dororo raised her light saber, which shone with a strong yellow light. "I can not allow you to win."

/-

"MISS MOMOKA!" Paul leaped on the annoyed girl with tears on his eyes, hugging her strongly.

"Are you an idiot, Paul? Look at your surroundings!" Momoka screamed to her butler, who released her, only to notice a large number of Keronian robots and Momoka's own reinforced bodyguards exchanging fires, rays of light flying everywhere around the old corridors where they stood.

A beam flew through the sky, traveling towards them, but, in response to it, Paul just raised a fist. The energy hit his fist, only to disperse harmlessly around it.

Next to them, there was an entrance to a large hall. On the other side, there was, immediately visible, a ridiculously large violet colored gate, with a reinforced circular lock in the middle. The gate was surrounded by white metallic walls, ceiling and floor. Green geometrical inscriptions crossed the room, connecting the various point, with a faint light traveling through them once in a while, almost like they were transporting some energy to the last prison cell. Around the room, there was a large number of robotic guards standing with their arms raised, ready to fire as soon as anyone entered there.

Giroro, wearing her red jacket again, although with the left sleeve torn due to the earlier damage, stood next to Pururu and Yoshiokadaira near the hall's entrance, looking at the door intently. "This is an ancient ship… a big lock like that means… a dangerous prisioner… and a planet destroyer is one of the most dangerous creatures in the universe."

"You mean Angol Mois, right?" Yoshiokadaira wondered, "That alien girl who took the form of a human?"

"Yes, her." Giroro avoided looking at him again, holding a white blaster and looking forward, "I'll go, so-"

"I'll handle this. You should stay here." Yoshiokadaira said, holding the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Huh?"

He smiled confidently, "I have this armor right now. If anyone can cross that room and break that door quickly, right now, it's me."

"Eh?" The redhead gasped for a moment while her face became red and heart started beating fast.

"Surrounded by enemies… An encounter in the middle of the battlefield… The two of us like this…"

"Is there a problem?" Yoshiokadaira wondered, after Giroro suddenly froze. Worried about the situation, the other details of her reaction went completely over his head.

Meanwhile, words echoed inside her head…

"This is… This… my dream… dat… my dream dat-"

'WRONG! I'm in the completely wrong role! What am I thinking?" Giroro's old voice screamed in her thoughts.

"I know that! But… but…but… my heart… my heart is jumping!" The girl screamed frustrated.

"Hold yourself together!" The red Keronian shouted.

"Is there a problem?" The bodyguard's voice echoed on her mind again, crushing any resistance.

"Just shut up!" The redhead screamed inside her head, returning to the real world, opening her eyes to see the young bodyguard's face looking at her expectantly.

"I'm… I'm counting on you." The redhead smiled, nodding positively.

"Alright." Masayoshi turned around. With a quick flash, the bug-like mask covered his face again and he ran forward. The robots all noticed him instantly, moving their palms to aim at him, and fired.

One second later, Masayoshi Yoshiokadaira, without the armor, wearing his usual black bodyguard garb, flew out of the explosion, getting thrown out of the room and landing behind Giroro, unconscious. Only a set of belt and cellphone had remained inside the room.

"Wha-What was that?" The redhead muttered, her eyes completely frozen while her mind was stunned for a moment. She shrugged it off, looking at the fallen bodyguard curiously, "Are you okay?"

"Hi-hi… mom, call me tomorrow…" Yoshiokadaira spoke with his eyes spinning, completely dizzy.

"What. Is. That?" Her worried eyes quickly became eyes of annoyance when she noticed that he didn't seem to have any big wounds anywhere, only a few scratches. "What was I thinking anyway?" Annoyed, the corporal turned around, facing the robots while holding two blasters. "Pururu, can you cover me?"

"Huh? Ah, alright… but..." The pink Keronian nodded, somewhat surprised by the scene she had just seen. "Never mind, no problem."

/

In the frozen alien city, surrounded by various apparent statues, two Keronians continued a one sided battle… Garuru leaped above a small pond, landing next to a small building that resembled a cylinder lying on the alien's street floor. At the other side, there was a large white flash, and, even before it had disappeared, blue shots flew from inside it. Garuru rolled to behind the building, which, in a few seconds, exploded too. The lieutenant crawled on the ground, without a word, his hands starting shinning.

Fragments of a yellow material surrounded by smoke fell around him, and, finally, the green Keronian leaped through them, landing next to Garuru, pointing his white beam saber at him. "Check." Gamama declared.

"Checkmate." Garuru retorted while he threw forward his left arm and opening his hand.

Gamama's eyes widened in surprise when the metallic sphere touched the floor right behind him. It erupted into a large pillar of light that rose through the room, piercing through the ceiling and floor.

"You had that kind of-"

Before the super soldier could even land and leap again, Garuru threw four other spheres, which exploded behind Gamama, almost like a wall. However, he stopped mid-air when white energy wings appeared behind him. Before he could even thrust himself forward though, Garuru smirked, throwing forward his second hand, with five other similar bombs.

Even if he could read every move; Even if he could move faster than Garuru himself; Even if he could foresee scenarios based on his enhanced senses… He still had a physical body. He still had limits that he couldn't surpass. That had been Garuru's plan since he noticed his opponent's physical superiority. Of course, he wouldn't be able to repeat that attack again.

"GARURU!" Gamama could only scream in protest as he was completely engulfed by the white pillars.

Garuru silently watched the explosion tearing through the room. Without a world, accompanied by another flash, a gray machinegun appeared on his hands. The pillars of light shrunk and disappeared, giving away to clouds of white smoke coming from the ceiling and floor. Garuru silently raised his weapon forward. Was Gamama dead? Or would he rise from the ashes like a zombie? In the later case, Garuru knew he'd probably lose, but he wouldn't go down unprepared and without a fight.

From the smoke, the Keronian jumped forward again. His broken white visor revealed a furious round eye, and his yellow scarf had been lost, but his body only looked lightly scratched in spite of everything. Garuru fired against him immediately, but he just kept running forward, crashing against the beam… just to be covered by a smaller explosion and emerge from it again. Rushing up to Garuru, who couldn't even react again before his neck was grabbed by the super soldier's left hand. With a single arm, he raised Garuru.

"After all, you're just a normal Keronian. This is your limit."

"Stop right there!" A young female voice yelled.

"Gama?" Gamama turned his face to look at the source. Using that brief opportunity, Garuru materialized a beam saber on his hand. The pink energy quickly grew, almost reaching the major's body, but, in the last moment, Gamama shook his own arm strongly, moving Garuru to the left and throwing him upwards. He immediately rolled on the floor and turned around, facing the new intruder through his broken visor.

There were two women standing next to the exit of one of the uncountable shops in that street, a glass door opened behind them. A tall Pekoponian dressed in a blue skintight suit and a light red, almost pink, Keronian standing in front of her, holding a gray Keronian machinegun, aiming at the green Keronian.

"Aki and Natsumi Hinata…"

"Huh?" Natsumi hesitated, slightly lowering her weapon, "that's not the stupid frog, right?"

Gamama smirked, "Stupid frog? You mean Sergeant Keroro? I guess I just have a common face..." He spoke, while throwing away his broken visor. Natsumi and Aki stared incredulously. Rather than eyes similar to Keroro's original ones, with an ever present stare, his black eyes were small and not very attention grabbing, as generic as the rest of his face.

"What's with those faces?" He wondered angrily, stomping the floor.

"Sorry, sorry…" Aki smiled for a second, but quickly stopped it and stared at the Keronian seriously, "Where are Kero and the others?"

"Who knows… somewhere in this ship."

"Won't you help us?" The adult woman smiled again, showing a small metallic tool in her hands, similar to a boxy hilt, although it had an extra piece attached to it, "I don't think three against one is very fair, and could be a good kid and just go along…"

"What a joke… two civilians think they can do anything against me?"

Garuru clenched his fists angrily, "What are those idiots doing? They can't defeat-"

A high strident sound came from around Natsumi, while points of light formed around her body, condensing themselves into several spheres. She raised her arms forward while the light engulfed her completely, only to vanish a moment later, revealing several metallic boxes strapped to her various limbs and chest. They all opened at once, revealing two gatling guns on her arms and white rockets everywhere else. "If you won't tell where they are then I'll make you tell me!"

Gamama, without a word, turned to them and started running. Startled, Natsumi pressed the trigger. A large number of rockets flew from her weapon pods, almost throwing her on the floor, while she continuously fired with the weapons strapped to her arms.

The storm of projectiles started pouring in front of him, exploding to create a cloud of smoke and flames. "A child should stay out of the battlefield!" Gamama yelled, jumping from the cloud of smoke towards the two Hinatas.

Before the green Keronian could land, Aki swung her weapon from a distance. Rather than a small beam blade, the light contorted and extended itself towards Gamama, "A beam whip?" The major yelled in surprise, the shinning wings on his back were unable to stop him before the blue light hit his face, sending him straight back to the ground.

"Thanks, mama!" Natsumi yelled, just to continue firing where the Keronian had fallen.

More missiles entered in the cloud and bursts of fire came from it. Alongside one of those, the green Keronian was thrown out of the area. He closed his fists, the wings on his back shinning as he regained balance only to see lieutenant Garuru. The purple Keronian had appeared almost like a ghost, in front of the major's face, staring directly at his eyes. In his hands, a pink energy blade burned. Without giving time for his opponent, he thrust it directly into the green Keronian's chest, burning through the yellow star.

Gamama's eyes widened in pain, almost bulging out of his face, "GARURU!" Both Kernoians fell on the floor when the green Keronian's own left hand shone. Another white rifle appeared there, its round tip touching the lieutenant's skin. "Die!"

"Stop!" A high voice cried out when an explosion covered the two Keronians. Less than a second later, Garuru had been thrown upwards, while Gamama held a broken rifle with an arm painted black. He looked aside for a single second, just to see the young Keronian from earlier having dropped her former equipment, holding only a gray machinegun pointed at him.

"Checkmate." Garuru cried out from the skies. Facing the floor, he held an oversized white sniper rifle, several times larger than himself. Looking through the scope, he didn't take a single second to press the trigger. A thin column of blue light crossed the room. Gamama wasn't even able to move. The blue energy radiated over his burnt mark, and, while he cried out in pain, drilled through it.

Air seemed to escape from the super soldier's mouth for a second, and, one second later, an explosion ignited around him. The super soldier's body disappeared from sight in the middle of the flames. Garuru fell on the floor right afterwards, lying beside his oversized weapon.

"Are you alright?" Natsumi wondered while she approached the purple Keronian.

Garuru pushed himself to stand up, raising his head with a grin, "Good shot, kid." However, right afterwards, his lost his balance and almost fell by himself, but he was held by Natsumi before he could hit the floor.

"H-Hey!" The salmon colored Keronian yelled in surprise and worry, while Garuru's face showed clearly the pain spread around his body.

/

Colonel Charuru stood in front of a large green control panel, looking at the seemingly endless void outside of the robot. Keroro was on the back of the room, sitting aside a green control panel, tied up by a blue snake-like creature wrapped around her body, with a second one, slightly smaller, tied up around her mouth. Two of Ganene's robots stood by Keroro's side, motionlessly.

There were similar green control panels, without visible buttons, spread across the three front sides of the room, only absent from the back, which had a large metallic double door. Keroro recognized that place, actually. It was Side 7's control room.

Charuru smiled, right as the room started shacking. A yellow glow surrounded the various glass windows of that control room, making it impossible to see the ship's exterior.

Keroro blinked, sweating cold in fear and confusion, but moving and even speaking was basically impossible due to the creatures wrapped around her body and mouth.

"Do you know what this is, sergeant Keroro?" Charuru turned to face the green control panel in the front of the room. The stars previously visible through the glass had vanished

"Currently, Ryusese is using his powers to take us to Keron in a few minutes. They're waiting for us, and will lower that irritating barrier protecting the capital… then, we'll be able to destroy our true enemies."

A holographic video window appeared in front of Charuru's control pannel. It showed a Keronian silhouette, the one of a high ranking office, considering the metallic helmet that he wore, rather than one with the usual ear flaps, surrounded by a strong light. The light surrounding the large silhouette was reflected by the colonel's dark helmet while he silently looked at it.

"Now, there's another matter I have to deal with…"

/

"Tsk." Zuriri covered his scratched gray cheek while looking at the large blue haired woman standing in front of him.

"Truthfully, I've fought against stronger opponents." Ouka smirked while looking at the gray Keronian in a torn dark red suit with her cold purple eyes.

"Eh? I wonder how you've survived up to now without even a scar on your pretty face…"

Ouka and Zuriri leaped towards each other again in an unbelievable speed, vanishing from sight right after leaving the gray metallic floor. A sudden gust of wind and a loud impact noised erupted from the middle of the room.

Nishizawa landed on floor, losing her footing for a moment, while her left leg bled from a horizontal cut. She quickly turned around… an almost invisible blur headed towards her. She couldn't see him with his eyes, but could feel his presence. His energy and even the wind that he dislocated while launching himself through the air were lighthouses to her senses. Zuriri flew towards her with extended claws, "Kikouha!" Ouka yelled while moving both of her hands forward with open palms.

Standing beside each other, small particles of light quickly flew to her hands, and, right as Zuriri was about to reach her, everything exploded, vanishing inside a large sphere of light that engulfed both fighters.

"Weapon Z!" Zuriri yelled from inside after he saw the giant white light surrounding everything. Large blades of energy swung from inside the sphere. Nearby pillars broke and fell apart just with the sphere's pressure, seemingly sucking in even nearby objects, but soon the large energy claws were launching from it and breaking even ones that stood further apart.

Dororo and Kumomo reappeared, both breathing heavily, barely rolling by each other to dodge of the energy claws that sliced through a nearby pillar.

"Zuriri…" Kumomo raised a hand to his ear, stopping for a moment. "Major Gamama? Ganene! Ryusese!" He could only hear static as answer. His expressive green eyes were half closed. His assurance and tranquility from before had seemingly vanished. Dororo appeared like a blur, holding her sword in front of his large face.

The blue ninja looked at him with cold eyes for a few seconds, but they soon eased, "Are you worried about your friends?"

"I… I-" Kumomo was cut short when the sphere of light nearby exploded. The entire room was covered by a whiteness… Zuriri was thrown away, flying and crashing through a pillar. The structure proceeded to fall over his body in the next moment, but Kumomo rushed to it. His hands, covered by a web blade, cut through the column with a single slice, making the piece fall away from the older Keronian.

Dororo sheathed her blade. She glanced at Zoruru, still fallen on the floor and frozen like a statue. "Shall we forget what I said earlier? Lord Zoruru and the others are still alive, right? So, couldn't we just… stop?"

"Are you serious?" Kumomo blinked, looking at the fallen Zuriri. Ouka, from a distance, silently looked at them, standing up perfectly fine, aside from some minor cuts on her arms.

/

"I understand." The silhouette on screen nodded after hearing Charuru's words. "We'll be waiting for the colony ship's arrival. Permission to land on the capital's official spaceport has been granted. We'll clean the way and prepare a team to give support to your troops." The silhouette sighed, "And to think that the Keroro platoon would betray us…"

Charuru remained in silence for a second, trying to give weight to his words, "It was sincerely a surprise to me too, but that was what I learned while investigating their disappearance. Like you might have noticed, they didn't communicate with the headquarters since they disappeared from the system. Yet, they were still alive, and scheming on their own. Added to that the way they attacked my troops who tried to find them back on Pekopon, and their intentions are obvious, even if we discount their current forms."

The silhouette remained in silence. "About those forms…"

"It's obvious that they've been completely absorbed by Pekopon's native culture and became Keron's enemies due to it. It's a shame, but it's obviously the truth."

"Is this everything you have to say about this matter?" The silhouette launched a sudden question, right after the colonel stopped speaking.

"Ye-Yes. I've reported the main facts relevant to this situation. A more complete briefing will be given when we arrive on Keron."

"Understood, colonel." The silhouette and Charuru saluted each other while the image disappeared.

"Your role has ended, sergeant Keroro." Charuru spoke while he turned to the sergeant tied up behind him, who was starting to sweat constantly in terror. "Ganene, kill her."

The two robots turned around, raising their palms in her direction… but they suddenly lost their balance, falling to the floor in silence right afterwards.

"What?" Charuru raised an eyebrow, looking at them with a half close eye. "Ganene, what's the problem?" the colonel yelled while placing a hand over the left side of his helmet, only to hear just static in return.

/

In the middle of what looked like a serene sunny beach, with a large hotel towering in the distance, Ganene saw his scarred and charred armor wrapped by a black substance, pressing him against a natural rock wall, leaving only his head outside.

Alisa stood in front of him, her arm seemingly transformed into part of the black mass, aside from that her appearance seemed mostly human, even if a bit odd. A white shirt with sleeves covering her shoulders and a red bow tying it up on the front, a gray skirt cut to resemble flower petals and a black suit covering her body from feet to fingers. A black bow tied her shirt on the back of her neck, with two strands resembling small dark wings to the sides. Her twin tails were tied up on the back of her head, rather than the lower part, with two large blue spheres.

She looked at the Keronian in broken armor with a smirk. "Daddy, let's finish this."

Ganene tried to push his arms forward, breaking through Nebula, but he was unable to. His armor was far too damaged from the earlier battles, and something that would have been an easy battle for him had become impossible. He had already lost control of his robots, the Ganene Gears, and even his own armor was barely answering. He was finished. How did everything go so wrong?

/

Giroro angrily kicked down a thick and large metallic gate that easily dwarfed her. In spite of its size, it had several squashed sections, gray marks and melted plates all around it, clearly damaged by a heavy attack. In the large hall behind her, many Keronian shaped robots, the Ganene gears, lied on the floor lifelessly, some with only a few pieces broken externally, like eyes or chest, and some completely torn apart.

The redhead passed through the open doorway to the dark room that lied beyond that place, following quickly by Pururu, holding a small blaster. They took several steps forward, but soon stopped. Her dark green eyes shrunk when she managed to look at the other side of the room, previously covered by darkness.

The room was easily just as large as the hall that they had just crossed, and, on the other side, there was a giant purple crystal, seemingly covering everything. In the middle of the crystal, there seemed to be something different… She walked towards that point and soon could see it… Angol Mois, in her true form, lied in the middle of the giant crystal, almost like she was floating inside it, unconscious.

"This is…this is a giant Angol Stone?"

/

Keroro stared in complete disbelief at the red Keronian standing in front of her. "Many will die… but, from those ashes, I'll build a new rightful Keron. Those lives, those sacrifices will erase Keron's sins and allow a new world to come forth! When Keron is finally scarred by war, it'll abandon its destructive path!"

Frustrated, Keroro attempted to close her mouth, kept open by the blue snake wrapped around her head. She bit it like she had done before, but just kept at it. The alien creature closed its large round eyes, but, after a while just opened them in pain, jumping from the sergeant's face to the floor. The green haired girl breathed heavily, staring at Charuru angrily. "Are you crazy? Do you think you're Char, a Frost, Rau or something? Keron isn't an evil planet! We're allies with the Angol family, that's proof enough!"

"I reject the Angol clan's judgment!" Charuru spoke firmly, without even a single moment of hesitation.

"Ge…gero…" Keroro's surprise soon became annoyance, "Colonel… You're just crazy!"

"Wrong!" Charuru raised his arm forward angrily, "I'm an instrument that will send divine judgment to Ke-!" The colonel's voice was silenced when an explosion broke through the wall on the back of the room, to the left of Keroro.

"GEERO!" The green haired girl screamed, unable to move while pieces of the wall fell right by her side.

"Stop everything right now!" Walking among the smoke, there was a human silhouette with a voice very recognizable to Keroro. The teenager stepped out of the shadows, dressed in his dark blue pilot suit and holding the Keroball on his hands.

"The Keroball…" The old Keronian muttered, taking a step back.

"Lord Fuyuki!" The green haired shouted with a large smile on her face, her dark eyes practically shinning.

"Sergeant?" Fuyuki looked at his side while the dust and smoke settled down. He sighed, eased to see her fine and well, only to start laughing almost afterwards, "Are you sure you aren't sis?"

"Gero?" Keroro blinked for a second, only to notice the creatures wrapped around her body. "You mean these…" She quickly raised her head, yelling, "This is no time for jokes, Lord Fuyuki!"

"A Pekoponian…" Charuru grinned, "You've come all the way here to save an enemy? No… Amusingly, I guess I was right after all. You do intend to betray Keron, right, sergeant Keroro?"

"Wrong, sir!" The green haired girl protested with conviction, only to look completely uncertain a second later. "Huh… Gero… It's a bit complicated to explain, though…"

"And what are you going to do, child?" The red Keronian looked at Fuyuki amused. He had read reports about the Hinata family and knew about how weak the youngest Hinata was. "Even if you have the Keroball, in the hands of a weak person, it'll be useless." Charuru's two hands flashed, and soon, two pink beam sabers erupted from gray hilts held by his hands.

"The Keroball answers the wishes of its user. However, that won't work if there are doubts of hesitation on its wielder's mind." Fuyuki spoke with a soft smile on his face, "Right now, I have only one wish…"

"Get out of my way!" Charuru yelled, leaping towards the Pekoponian who pressed a button right under the Keroball. The red Keronian flew through the room, only to jump straight into an explosion of light from the Keroball.

A sphere of light covered everything around Fuyuki and Keroro, and Charuru was quickly launched back, his cape torn, with several holes through it and scratches around his body. "What was that?"

", Alisa and the others will defeat your friends… and I'll defeat you!" When the light vanished, Fuyuki reappeared, holding the Keroball with two hands. A large light blue beam blade had emerged from it, creating a sword as big as Fuyuki himself. Keroro stood by his side, finally freed.

"You're truly an idiot!" Charuru yelled. Fuyuki swung his large beam blade vertically towards Charuru, but the red Keronian easily spun backwards. The floor of the room quickly started melting upon contact, but Fuyuki raised the blade, putting it at his side and rushing towards him.

"Lo-Lord Fuyuki…" Keroro stepped forward once, but stopped, holding her hands to close to her heart… She blinked in confusion one second later, shrugging off, "Ge, gero! Wrong! What do you think you're doing, lord Fuyuki?" She protested, while Fuyuki's large sword crashed into the floor again.

"You're too slow to hit me." Charuru smirked, standing on top of a green control panel, right in front of one of the windows, still blocked by a golden aura.

"Actually… I don't think you're very reliable with the Keroball…" Fuyuki smiled weakly, raising his sword towards Charuru again. "I mean… you were captured by us back then, after all… And almost killed yourself that other time…"

"GERO!" The green haired girl just looked annoyed, "I'm the one who's supposed to wield the Keroball! You can't just say that I can't do it!"

Fuyuki lifted the energy blade once more, and slammed it against the control panel where Charuru stood. The red Keronian swiftly jumped by the side of the blade, rolling in the air and falling with his two sabers aimed at the boy. However, Fuyuki quickly lifted his weapon. Although its energy blade didn't hit Charuru, a strong gust of wind was produced, pushing him back onto a nearby wall.

Charuru attempted to get up, just to see the blue light right in front of his face. "It's over." Fuyuki said, breathing heavily while holding the Keroball.

Charuru just smirked, "Foolishness."

"What?" Fuyuki looked confused at him. His confidence was just weird…

"What is this all about? You lost, can't you see that?" Keroro walked up to Fuyuki's side, visibly annoyed.

"I can't lose." The red Keronian spoke with a smirk, "I've been chosen by god, so I can't lose."

"God? What are you talking about?" Fuyuki wondered, while Keroro just looked in confusion.

"The authority of the Angol Clan comes from their proximity to that ancient sentient power known as the Will of the Cosmos. However, the Will of the Cosmos is at my side, so, my judgment is fair and correct. If Keron is meant to see a bright future, it needs to be punished by me. It needs to be cleansed by fire. Millions of Keronians sacrificed to scar our planet with a mark of war… to show to our people the true consequences of their actions."

"Gero… You're talking about blowing up the entire city?" Keroro stared wide-eyed.

"Exactly." Charuru smirked. "And there's nothing you can do to…"

"Colonel!" Gamama's high pitched voice echoed in Charuru's helmet… tired, but still strong. "What you've just said… is it true?"

"So… You're still alive, major?"

"Answer me!"

"At this point, I don't need to keep any secrets." Charuru said with his eyes closed, seemingly completely unworried about the beam blade right in front of his face. "But… yes, it's true. My plan was never to just kill the government members. The entire city shall vanish from the map."

"You… You used us!"

"Yes. And you proved to be quite useless, after all, NKG, just like the Faii Platoon. Actually, all this time… there was a single NKG member who mattered, one who'd fulfill my ambitions. The one who gave me hope for the future."

"Ryusese…" Gamama's voice muttered, before silencing.

"But… you've lost." Fuyuki spoke calmly. "There's nothing you can do now. You can't do it now!"

"Cha! Cha! Cha! Cha! Cha! Cha!" The colonel laughed uncontrollably, hitting his head against the wall on his back repeatedly, before suddenly stopping, looking at Fuyuki with a large smirk.

"Eh?"

"Do it? Boy, I'm not a comic book villain. Do you seriously think I'd explain my master stroke if there remained the slightest chance of you affecting its outcome? I did it thirty five minutes ago."

"What… are you talking about?" The green haired girl asked in disbelief, dropping her shoulders.

Charuru flicked his fingers and the golden aura surrounding the windows vanished. However, rather than a visage similar to an endless dark night sky… what lied beyond that glass was a crimson horizon, with flames burning large black boxes pilled on top of each other, several apparently having fallen from their piles and demolished the ground bellow.

"What is that?" The young human looked at the visage in pure confusion, not showing a bit of worry. However, the dark eyes of the girl standing beside him trembled... She opened her mouth, but no sounds came from it.

"Did… Did you…?" Keroro attempted to ask, without moving her eyes from the ruins outside.

"Yes, I did it. I've already won." Charuru's expression had changed to a completely empty one while he looked through the glass at the ruined city. The weight of his actions seemed to finally hit him when he looked at that image however, he was still certain that he had taken the correct path and didn't show any guilt.

"That's… a Keronian city?" Fuyuki's hands trembled when he realized what was going on.

"That was one." Charuru replied, standing up, while the boy hesitated to move. "Now, it's a mark that will take-"

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku…"

Three large holographic screens showing the face of the blond inventor with thick glasses appeared, one for each of the green control panels, including the one that had been cleaved in half and melted during the battle.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" Keroro screamed angrily.

"Well, I'm watching a funny scene, why should I not laugh, leader?" Kururu lowered her hand and smirked.

"I know that you're cold, but this is-"

"This is hilarious." The sergeant major cut the platoon's leader abruptly. "Colonel, I think that you missed your intended target by quite a bit…"

Keroro, Fuyuki and Charuru looked at Kururu's face in the frontal control panel. Charuru kept in silence and a heavy expression, but Keroro and Fuyuki seemed calmer, just puzzled… Although they didn't understand why, it seemed obvious that something hadn't gone like Charuru planned. "Gero?"

"Colonel… you 'did' it thirty five minutes ago? Ku, ku, ku… I had already won one hour ago… as soon as I took control over this ship's systems."

"You did what?" Charuru screamed, closing his hands into fists while looking at the smiling teenage girl in the monitor.

"This space ship has been under my complete control for one hour. The general that talked with you already knew about your plans. And, of course, there are Keronian army troops on the way. I just needed the correct tools to do it." She spoke, while covering her grin with her right hand. "Of course, I didn't actually do anything related to the ship's controls… aside from tweaking the navigation system."

"The navigation… system…" Charuru grit his teeth while looking at the holographic screen… "Do you… Do you take me for a fool? I can see those ruins outside! We're on Keron and I've just destroyed the Capital City!" Charuru draw a large smile around his face, while his hands trembled, "I don't know what kind of joke you're trying to make, but it's a completely worthless effort."

"A Keronian city with red skies?" A certain gray haired teenager appeared in the screens, wrapping his arm around Kururu's shoulders. She looked away from him, but otherwise didn't react in any way. "Hi, I'm Kururu's friend here, Saburo! What you're seeing is just what was left of my painting of a Keronian city. Did you enjoy my work?" He lifted his hand, showing his yellow pen on screen. "I think you've heard about Withthisnite, right? The crystals that can turn drawings into reality… This pen has their power… and this planet is their source. Combining both… Instant Keronian Capital City!"

Charuru glared at the holographic screen in silences, words escaping from him for a moment. "RYUSESE!" He finally yelled in frustration, slamming the back of his fists against the cold wall behind him. "You're still here, right? You're still at my side, right? Then, do someth-"

The sound of a single shot silenced Charuru's voice for a moment. Before he could even continue, a bolt of white light crossed the room, hitting him in the middle of the helmet. An explosion covered his face and he was pushed upwards, breaking through the glass behind him. The scene was so fast, and the ground was so distant from that large green arm that, in spite of the robot standing on the ground, no one was able to see or hear Charuru yelling or hitting the ground…

A green Keronian, breathing heavily, and holding a charred and sparking metallic chest, stood behind the large hole on the wall that had been created by Fuyuki. Although his chest looked robotic, red blood fell from his lips, revealing his organic nature. Gamama sighed heavily, crouching on the floor afterwards, unable to stand up.

Keroro and Fuyuki silently looked at the green Keronian, words escaping from their mouths. One second later, Gamama fell on the floor.

Charuru lied on the brown sand of that desert plane, facing the red sky. Somehow, he had survived the fall, although his body was scratched everywhere and his helmet broken and cracked although the black mask still covered his eyes. Charuru could barely move any of his limbs. A thin pain filled his body when he attempted to move his arms, so he stopped, just lying on the ground.

"So, this is your end?"

Hearing that voice filled with a supernatural echo, the colonel turned his face to the side, noticing the yellow Keronian in orange samurai armor approaching him. Charuru face eased for a moment, but he soon stared in terror at the Keronian, who raised his large sword, holding it upside down, apparently aimed at Charuru himself. The large red star on the sword's hilt seemingly shone while it hovered above the defeated colonel.

"You are no different from the others. You are no better than anyone."

Charuru looked in terror at Ryusese's emotionless white eyes, while the golden samurai's sword started shinning, and was dropped right in the middle of his chest. The golden light pierced the yellow bird drawn there. Charuru opened his mouth to yell in pain, but no sounds came out of it.

"However, I have not forgotten that day. I have not forgotten your pain. Keron… no, the Gamma Nebula will be destroyed and recreated in my image."

Charuru raised his arms, trying to reach for Ryusese, but they were disappearing, turning into small particles of light. Seconds later, a large pillar of yellow light burst forth, covering both Keronians and piercing through the sky of that desolate world.

"Gero?"

"What?"

From Side Seven's control room, Fuyuki and Keroro turned to the windows when a large light covered the room for a moment. They closed their eyes, only to slowly open them again, watching in confusion the large pillar of light cutting the skies.


	25. Keroro, power for you

FINAL CHAPTER

"High energy reaction…eh?" Kururu had a dark smile while looking at the numbers and colored graphics appearing on the screen of her laptop all pointing to an image of a pillar of light rising even higher than the Alien Street Robo. Although, in the picture it seemed thin, the fact that it was comparable in size to that robot at all made it clear that it was actually pretty big.

She was sitting in the center of the floor of another control room, although this one seemed to have a predominantly brown tone in its floor and walls. Several cables coming from her laptop connected it to the control panels around the room.

"So, Charuru was speaking the truth about Ryusese?" Saburo wondered.

"He was."

A deep voice carrying a strange echo spread itself through the room, answering the teen's question. Kururu and Saburo looked around the room, startled. The sliding double doors on the front were still sealed, and not a single glass had broken yet…One second later, they saw Ryusese standing right by their side.

"How rude…" The inventor grinned, trying to hide the cold sweat dropping down by her face.

"Thank you for showing me this world."

"What?" The young girl looked just puzzled. Her stunned eyes were visible even through her thick glasses. Before she could even rationalize anything, Ryusese vanished in another flash.

"The Withthisnite!" Kururu realized seconds later. A drop of cold sweat fell through her face.

/KeroGirls – 24: Keroro, power for you… Yes, sir!/

"Gero, what is that?" Keroro leaned on a still intact glass window, looking at the large pillar of light that had risen before her eyes. Fuyuki held the Keroball, which reverted from a large beam blade back to its natural form.

"Sergeant," Fuyuki stood by her side, looking uneasy at the light. The green haired girl looked at him and he smiled. He opened his hands, showing her a small yellow star broche.

"What is this?"

"Saburo told me to give this to you. It should give you another suit like mine, and you'll need it to pilot the new Keroro Robo."

"There's a new Keroro Robo?" Keroro's black eyes shone when she heard those words, excitedly holding the star. "So, what do I do with this?"

"Just place it on your clothes." Fuyuki answered, glancing at Gamama, who was still on the floor.

"Yes, sir!" Keroro placed the star on her jacket and saluted Fuyuki, but she quickly disappeared behind a strong light.

One second later, the light vanished and Keroro was in her pilot suit… although it looked…odd. Rather than Fuyuki's full body suit, it looked more like a one piece swimsuit with large green boots.

Keroro had a yellow helmet covering her hair, with the yellow earflaps on the side and a red star on the front. Her torso was covered by what looked like a one piece swimsuit, with a large yellow area on the front, and green covering the sides. Her emblem, the Keron Star, was on the center of her chest, over her breasts, where the white area seemed to expand to the sides, before becoming increasingly smaller, only covering her neck in the end.

Her arms were covered by green sleeves and her forearms by large round green armor, although her hands seemed to be covered by simple white gloves. Two large armored green boots covered her legs up to her knees, which were further reinforced by black and green knee pads. Yellow rings were wrapped around her arms, while two green ones closed around her thighs.

Keroro smiled on her new clothes, still saluting Fuyuki, who was stunned for a moment. He soon blushed, looking away from her afterwards, although carrying a smile on his face.

"Huh… Sergeant…"

"What? Am I looking really cool right now or… What…?" Keroro looked at herself, finally noticing the… design differences… of her suit compared to Fuyuki's. She just face downwards, "Kururu… Kururu designed this, right?"

"Heh, heh, heh…" Fuyuki laughed weakly while scratching the back of his hair. "Well, that suit looks great on you…"

Keroro crossed her arms, looking sideways at Fuyuki with rosy cheeks. "Re-Really?" She stopped for a moment, while a large smile was drawn by her lips. "If you enjoyed the view, what about paying me when we return to Pekopon? A Gunpla would be fine. It could be just a 1/144 scale even, no problem!"

Fuyuki laughed, "No problem."

"What do you two think you're doing?" Gamama's asked while standing up again, clearly annoyed. "Are you really a soldier?" He yelled at the green haired girl.

"What? Do you still want to fight?" Keroro looked annoyed at the green Keronian with a generic face. He was in no condition to start a battle.

"The light disappeared…" Fuyuki realized when he glanced at the window. Was everything over or… "What was that anyway?"

"Continuing this battle would be pointless. We've lost… we had lost ever since we chose to work for Charuru." Gamama avoided Fuyuki's gaze, looking at the floor.

"So, is that your resolution?"

Ryusese's voice reverberated through the room, and, just as quickly, he somehow was standing right in the middle of the ones there.

"Ryusese…" Gamama took one step into the room, "Are you really…? I mean…? Charuru was just insane, right?"

"Wrong."

"Wrong?" The Keronian major repeated, in disbelief, looking at Ryusese's completely emotionless white eyes. "Wrong? What do you mean by wrong?"

"One day… a soul cried out in pain, a cry so strong and intense that reaches the Will of the Cosmos. I heard that call, its desperate cry for help to cleanse a corrupt world. I was a life form born directly out of that will. I was moved by his desperate call and took this form thanks to it."

"Will of the Cosmos?" Keroro wondered, "Didn't lady Mois' father mention something about that?"

"Why is he telling us that story?" Fuyuki wondered, silently observing the Keronian. He actually was very curious about it, although he wasn't very excited, because, somehow that Keronian's presence gave him a very bad feeling… Even the air seemed to get colder after he appeared.

"So, you're not a Keronian at all? Truthfully, I'm not very surprised." Gamama closed his eyes for a moment, smiling "But why are you telling me this now?"

"While I lived on Keron, I saw sins. I saw sadness. Everywhere. Keron is flawed. So is Maron. So is every civilization in the Gamma Nebula."

Realization dawned on Gamama, who stepped forward towards Ryusese, just to fall on the floor due to his wounds. "Wait… You don't mean that you're going to-"

"I'll destroy Keron. I'll destroy the Gamma Nebula… and, afterwards, everything will be reborn. In my image. By my hands. Thanks to the crystals in this planet that can transform will into reality."

"That's insane!" Gamama yelled, attempting to stand up. However, before he could do so, a strong force pushed him away, sending him flying through the hole on the wall.

"From your limited viewpoint. From a viewpoint that is unable to see the sins and screams of pain that exist everywhere. I'll merely end this suffering."

"I won't let you do that!" Fuyuki yelled, swinging the large beam blade again with his two hands. However, Ryusese didn't even raise his sword to block it. Merely lifting a single finger, the large beam blade stopped as soon as it touched him, and Fuyuki saw himself completely paralyzed. Keroro just froze with fear, unable to do anything in that situation.

"I had considered sparing you and your friends, Gamama. However, I realize now that it'd be an ultimately pointless action. You'll disappear, alongside the entire Gamma Nebula."

With a bright flash of light, Ryusese disappeared.

"But don't worry. You'll be reborn in my new world, my new universe."

Kilometers away from the Alien Street Robo, Ryusese's form slowly came into existence again. His ethereal form floated at least 200 meters above the ruined city. In spite of the distance, the immense colonial ship could easily be seen even from the eyes of a normal human. Ryusese held his sword with a single hand and pointed it at the robot. Without a single word, he swung it diagonally through the air, leaving behind a trail of yellow light.

Afterwards, the yellow Keronian thrust his blade through the shinning cut in the air. A loud roar surged alongside a wave of yellow energy. In an instant, it cut through the skies, going through the chest of the Alien Street Robo. After a moment of silence, where the robot was only bathed by that planet's red atmosphere, explosions started occurring all over its surface. Arms, legs, chest, even the damaged head, where the Keroro Robo Trans was still lying. Soon, the outer layer of the robot was completely covered by flames.

Ryusese sliced the air again, creating a second projection. Without waiting a single second, he thrust his sword forward again, and a giant yellow beam was launched towards the robot.

"Hellmageddon!"

An explosion erupted in front of the robot, while Ryusese's attack was split into several smaller pieces, hitting the streets and dice buildings bellow, which instantly burst into flames.

Angol Mois stood in the air, floating in front of the chest of the alien while holding her Lucifer Spear.

"I won't let you hurt uncle!" Mois announced, swinging her yellow spear and pointing its rocky side towards Ryusese. Ryusese's cold white eyes focused on the girl, without showing any kind of worry.

"Child of the Angol family, child of the Will of the Cosmos. Even if you are a being of light like me, you are merely a child. My judgment is decided and resolute and I won't change it."

Mois smiled, holding her weapon close to her, "I don't know much about you, Ryusese, and, it's true that I might be immature. However, I have my resolution, I have my will too. Uncle and his friends, Natsumi and… even Fuyuki…I'll protect everyone!"

The angol princess spun her weapon above herself. Complex circles filled with runes and mysterious ideograms appeared on the ground and sky, easily big enough to surround even the Alien Street Robo. Meanwhile, a series of similar, but smaller circles, appeared in front of her. "Hellmageddon - full power!" Mois yelled while thrusting her spear forward. An immense yellow beam of light covered the skies and horizon, engulfing a Ryusese who just remained standing still.

"We, beings born out of the light of the cosmos, do not truly have a physical shape. We are spirits manifest. Destiny manifest. Our thoughts are our beings. Our thoughts are reality."

An enormous metallic orange glove held the core of Mois' attack, a large shinning sphere. While the light around it dissipated, its form became visible. It was a giant humanoid orange armor, resembling a samurai, yellow energy flowing from its back, and face, creating a large star shaped formation behind it. The proportions of its body were much closer to a human's than to a Keronian's but even that comparison would be wrong, considering its diminutive head compared to its body.

Its face was adorned by an orange helmet and a large yellow star, while a gray mask covered its mouth. Yellow energy flew around its empty white eyes, giving the appearance of a face. Two plated shoulder guards were attached to the armor's white arms, with large yellow spikes adorning them.

Its orange chest armor was seemingly torn in two, splitting in half a yellow star mark, with each side ending in what looked like sharp teeth. Meanwhile, in the middle, a bright yellow light burned like a star, its energy flowing all around the giant. Its large orange gloves also had oversized stars, with one of the protuberances oversized and pointy, like a yellow blade extending forward.

Its orange boots, which crushed several buildings at once, were similarly adorned with oversized stars on top, a large yellow spike to the sides and a star symbol bellow. Compared to its size, even the Alien Street Robo wouldn't even reach its knees.

The giant closed its hand. After a final burst of light, the Hellmageddon had disappeared leaving no traces behind.

"Do you understand now, princess?"

Mois hesitated, lowering her weapon. Her attack hadn't worked at all? Ryusese opened his palm again, and energy started flowing there. Soon, a yellow five pointed star formed under his hand. Without a single word, she threw it towards Mois. The Angol family member raised her weapon over her head to swing it again and counter attack, but… she couldn't drop it. Her arms and legs didn't answer. Her golden eyes trembled while the immense yellow energy blast flew towards her.

"Young one, you are too attached to your limited body, to your limited form. As you are, compared to me, you're nothing but an insect."

"There's no way I'm going to let you hurt Lady Mois!" Keroro's voice echoed through the skies when the giant mechanical body flew past the silver haired girl, raising its green arms to block the incoming energy. When it was about to touch the Keroro Robo Trans, energy fields in the shape of orange star silhouettes appeared around the robot, containing the giant blast.

"Uncle…?" Mois watched in amazement as the giant mechanical Keroro stood in front of her blocking the incoming attack. Streaks of yellow energy flew around the robot, as it blocked the main beam, however not a single one reached her.

Ryusese eventually stopped the attack. Smoke came from the giant Keronian face on the front of the robot and from its arms, but, somehow, it seemed to be intact. In spite of being giant itself, around 20 meters, the new Keroro Robo still was easily dwarfed by the giant armor in front of them. A single hand of Ryusese's body was bigger than the entire Keroro Robo. In spite of that, it had resisted against that attack.

"So, did you like it?" Kururu's voice echoed inside the robot's cockpit. Keroro looked at the right, noticing an holographic screen filled with static. "You haven't even scratched the surface of what that robot can do yet… Ku, ku, ku."

"I took a look at the instructions," Keroro said while throwing away a book with a large "K" on the cover. "It has some kind of mode change, right?" The green haired girl wondered, pointlessly looking at the empty screen. Right as she did that, a second giant beam, coming from Ryusese's other hand hit her. Unprepared to take it, the robot was pushed backwards, falling towards the ground and accidentally hitting Mois, who released her Lucifer Spear while falling.

The giant robot hit an area with several dead trees, some still burning, while Angol Mois ended up unconscious on the ground of the same place. "Lady Mois!" Keroro yelled through the speaker, but received no answer. "Is she even…? No." The sergeant grabbed the two control sticks, making the robot's arms push its body to stand up. It stepped forward twice and then jumped, turning the large thrusters on its back on only afterwards. "I have to take that idiot out of here!"

"Star Cannon!" Keroro shouted while the two large cannons on the robot's back spun forward and lowered themselves. Right afterwards, two beam blasts, easily as wide as the robot, crossed the skies, heading to the behemoth in front of her.

Although the attack seemed large initially, by the time it reached Ryusese's giant form, it was obviously nothing but a small spark compared to his humongous body.

"Gero… How am I supposed to fight against that thing?" The green haired girl trembled. Ryusese stood very far away, and she hadn't yet realized just how big he actually was.

"It's time to start the Gamma Judgment."

Following Ryusese's thunderous announcement, the giant yellow aura behind him somehow expanded more and more. A bizarre dawn started as the color of the sky slowly changed from red to yellow and a faint shine covered the ground. Meanwhile, hundreds, if not thousands of bright spheres, seemingly resembling comets with their long tails, faded into existence, crossing the skies.

"Star Beam Swords!" Two large green flames burst from the Keroro Robo's arms, while it flew forwards towards the giant. The robot flew through the air, spinning around the large trails of light and dodging them. However, they seemed to become more and more frequent, until it was completely surrounded. "Ge-GEROOO?"

Many of the energy orbs flew right into the robot, blowing up. The robot's movements soon stopped while it was engulfed by a large yellow light.

The entire planet soon shone with a golden aura, resembling a miniature star to an outside viewer. And, right afterwards… it started moving out of its orbit, moving noticeably quickly, like an advanced spaceship, becoming nothing but a light streak to an outside viewer. That yellow line started crossing the cosmic star shaped green cloud, the Gamma Nebula, moving towards its center.

On its surface, stars were visible in every point of the yellow sky, while a glittering fog seemed to be spreading everywhere. Even the ground seemed to be covered by a layer of mirror, reflecting the stars that had appeared everywhere. In spite of that the broken buildings of the fake city and the enormous Alien Street Robo, which had fallen on the ground, lying there while still in flames, were still visible, giving that location a surreal visage.

"Cast Off." A deep electronic voice came from inside the sphere of light that had surrounded the Keroro Robo Trans. Eye, mouth, a large red star… Pieces of the robot's giant Keronian face were launched from inside explosion while the light slowly faded away.

"Change… Double Star." When the light disappeared, the Keroro Robo became visible again. The large Keronian face had been ejected from the robot, revealing a much more human-like interior body. Its new face was much smaller, sporting a green face plate with white vents in its inferior part, white eyes and a white helmet covering the face. A red star adorned its forehead, with two yellow v-fins extending from it, alongside two yellow spikes going downwards from its face plate.

Its chest was white on the center, including an extension to cover side ventilation panels, and green on the sides, with a large yellow star covering part of its center. Overall, rather than a mechanical Keronian, it resembled a giant mechanical samurai. On its back, the two cannons turned to the sides and the two metallic pieces bellow were still there.

"This is… Double Star?" Keroro repeated the words that appeared in the front screen of her cockpit. More lights flew towards the robot, but it burst forward in an almost incomprehensible speed, disappearing mid air.

One second later, it reappeared next to Ryusese's giant orange hands, before coming to a sudden halt. "Ge-Gero? What's up with this speed?" While the robot remained still, Ryusese closed his hand in an instant, with the robot inside it, but… an explosion soon burst from the middle of its back, and the Double Star flew from that hole, holding two large green beam swords, flaring strongly, while yellow sparks danced around them.

"This power…" Keroro muttered in surprise, almost unable to believe that she was still alive.

"Ku, ku, ku. Did you like it, boss?" Kururu's voice came from the side again, although this time Keroro kept her eyes on the main screen.

"Wha-what just happened?"

"That's the Keroro Robo Trans' true form, a robot that can convert the power of star shapes into energy. Of course, it's also something that only you can pilot… In order to convert my Spiral reactor into a Star reactor, there was one very important component necessary…"

"The… Keron Star?" Keroro wondered, while the star on her chest started shinning.

"Exactly. Anyway, like I've been saying, your robot is fuelled by star power… It'd be powered up by fighting in the Gamma Nebula by itself, but, right now, Ryusese himself is creating large amounts of power that are just absorbed by it." Keroro's eyes opened in realization when she heard Kururu's explanation.

"You mean... this is using Ryusese's own power against him?" She asked with a grin, already knowing the answer, however, she didn't hear an answer. "Kururu?" She looked at the side screen worriedly for a moment, quickly turning to the giant armor in front of her.

"Useless."

Ryusese raised his left arm. After a large flash, a sword hilt with a red star was held by him, and soon, a large yellow light exploded from it. A dancing yellow light crossed the golden skies. Without waiting a moment longer, the giant swung it downwards. The Double Star raised its two beam swords to block it, but, even so, it seemingly disappeared completely inside the yellow beam.

Ryusese's energy blade hit the ground, which exploded into glittering fog, surrounding everything around him in a yellow light.

After the fog cleared away, the Double Star was still there, although clearly damaged. Sparks flew from its joints while a piece of the crown around the red star on its head had fallen, broken. "Gero… Kururu, can't you hear me, Kururu? Isn't there a stronger weapon? Something? Anything!"

He giant swung its blade again, but Keroro flew out of the way, barely avoiding the giant energy. Before Ryusese could raise his blade, the two white cannons on the Double Star aimed forward, and its pilot yelled, "Star Cannon!" A shot several hundred times bigger than the Double Star flew forward, hitting Ryusese's chest. The giant was actually pushed back by it, but it just stood firm afterwards, seemingly with no visible damage.

"That's it?" Keroro pulled back, flying away from the robot. A trail of yellow light was left behind while the Double Star went past various glowing spheres, which attempted to follow it.

"Isn't there a way to get more energy?" She complained, right before pushing open the superior part of the right control stick while trying to pull the robot back. "Gero…" Under a small glass cover, there was a yellow star button which seemed suspiciously attention grabbing. "Come on, sergeant major Kururu, this has to work!"

The robot flew away, but Ryusese's empty white eyes amidst a cloud of yellow energy continued entirely focused on it.

"I've let you go too far. This won't continue." The giant's armor start shinning, going from orange to yellow. Meanwhile, the two white pieces on the Double Star's back divided themselves into four, with golden parts previously unseen starting to shine. The lateral armor of its boots opened too, to reveal more of the golden plates. Finally a final golden plate arose behind its head, creating the image of a star behind the robot.

The comets and shiny fog somehow were all attracted to Double Star. The stars on the sky, horizon and groun released faint lines of light that flew towards it too. Even outside of the planet, innumerous trails of yellow light were flying towards it. The Double Star was covered in a yellow light, the golden plates and the star on its chest shinning strongly.

Ryusese's eye trembled while he watched the lights flying to the robot, quickly turning into a furious glare.

"Ants should be Ants!"

The orange samurai's furious voice echoed through the air while a ridiculously large yellow beam was projected from his entire body. Meanwhile, the two cannons on the Double Star's back dropped on its shoulders, aiming forward.

"Starlight Break Cannon, Fire!" Keroro yelled, pressing the star button on the cockpit once more. Large blue waves were launched from the two golden cannons. The blue beam spun in the air, its front quickly changing into the shape of the Keron Star. The two forces clashed, and a sphere of destruction erupted between them, somehow attracting nearby buildings and plants to it.

"My judgment won't be stopped!"

The brightness around Ryusese's body became stronger. Soon, his armor seemed to be melding with the light and the energy emanating to him. In seconds, there were no difference between Ryusese and his own attack, aside from two white eyes glaring forward amidst the yellow energy.

The Double Star started to fail, sparks, smoke and even small explosions coming from various joints and inner parts. One of the white eyes blew up, taking a chunk of the face with it. "Double Star… please… Hold on just a little longer!" The young girl in the cockpit shouted while pushing forward the robot's controls.

With a quick flash of light, Fuyuki appeared on top of a still intact dice building, looking at the blue and yellow sphere of destruction in the distance. "Sergeant…" He raised the Keroball towards it, unable to even see the Double Star, but thinking in nothing but wanting to help her. "I… I don't know if this will work. But… there's nothing else I can try."

Fuyuki raised the Keroball towards the sphere of light in the horizon, closing his eyes. "This is… Power for you." Fuyuki pressed a star shaped button on the Keroball. A thin blue beam was released from its antenna, crossing the skies and going into the giant sphere of energy.

Flying through the yellow light, the blue beam hit right the middle of the Double Star's chest.

The Keroro Robo suddenly shone with a blue light, while the sparks and explosions stopped around its frame stopped. The beam launched by its cannons grew rapidly and the yellow light around it slowly became a pale azure.

"Power for you." Fuyuki's voice was somehow heard by Keroro, whose expression calmed for a moment, a sincere smiling appearing on her face. "Lord Fuyuki…"

The blue side of the sphere increased in size, suddenly engulfing the yellow one. The yellow light around Ryusese's white eyes was quickly consumed by blue energy, and, soon, even those two white orbs disappeared into it… Ryusese screamed in pain and his voice echoed throughout the entire planet. For a moment, a white light seemed to cover everything too, but, soon everything had stopped.

The golden sky and infinite stars disappeared and the red skies and brown earth returned to the planet. Everything was silent again.

/

The Alien Street Robo lied in ruins. Its pieces broken apart and fallenaround what remained of the fake Keronian city. Saburo walked through what remained of a corridor, with its ceiling completely ripped off, showing the red skies above. His previously white clothes were painted gray by dust, and he carried his torn jacket on his shoulders, wearing only a sleeves white shirt. He stopped in front of a broken metal block, raised his hand, turning on a pink beam saber and quickly swinging it forward, cutting the obstacle near its base.

The upper half of the metallic plate fell in front of Saburo, letting him look behind it. Like he had guessed, a certain girl with long blond hair was sitting there, holding a closed laptop on her lap. The girl raised her head, her red eyes, uncovered by any glasses, trembled for a moment, before squinting in an attempt to look at the one who had appeared.

"Kururu?" Saburo wondered. No glasses, no grin… She was barely recognizable. Of course, that was just a brief moment, she soon resumed her dark green, raising one hand to cover her mouth partially.

"Took you long enough." She said while standing up.

"Your glasses?"

"They broke when something hit my face in the confusion..." Kururu held onto Saburo's hand, grinning, "So, unfortunately, I guess you'll need to be my guide for a while."

Saburo looked away from her, smiling, "Unfortunately? What's up with that boring attitude, Lulu? If you really disliked this, you wouldn't have jumped to hold my hand, right?"

The grin disappeared from the young girl's face, while she opened her eyes in surprise, while her cheeks were painted by a light pink. However, seconds later, the dark smile had returned to her face. "This is annoying, but… you're right." She muttered right before leaning against Saburo, placing her thin hands on his chest.

"Eh?" The radio star raised an eyebrow.

"This stupid body somehow is attracted to you..." The younger girl spoke with a smirk, although her confident expression seemed somewhat betrayed by the red coloring her face, "And you know that, right?"

"I guess so." Their blue and red eyes were locked in each other's faces, although neither moved forward.

"If you know that… you should also know that you owe a kiss to this girl, right?" Kururu raised her face while Saburo closed his, both closed eyes for a moment, and their lips touched each other's.

Three people were silently watching them from a nearby platform on top of broken parts of the ship, lying on it to avoid being seen. They all had surprised stares while watching the scene.

"Do… Do these transformations mess with our minds too?" The blue haired girl in a similarly colored dress and with a red headband on her forehead, Faii, wondered, looking at the scene before her eyes, "Or was sergeant major Kururu always like that You know him… or her, right, private Tororo?"

Tororo grit his teeth, watching the scene in front of his eyes in complete surprise, "What… what is that? What is he doing? Is… Is that really Kururu?" The orange Keronian, after a few moments of perplexity, starting giggling, "Pu, pu, pu, pu… So, that idiot has fallen to this level?"

"So, I guess that's a yes? Kururu didn't act like that before?" The blue haired girl blinked, looking curiously at the strange Keronian, although her friend didn't seem as patient. A girl with long olive hair, shirt and sleeveless blazer in the same colors, slammed her hand against the back of Tororo's face, pushing him against the floor.

"Shut up. You were completely useless back there, wimp." Yavivi's red eyes looked annoyed at the Keronian. "Although, you raise a good point for once, Faii."

"For once?" The blue haired girl protested.

"Especially if we're stuck like this…"

"I'm talking here!" Faii muttered with irritation, while Yavivi completely ignored her complaints.

"So, did you enjoy the view?" Hearing Kururu's voice, the three looked at the couple again, just to see Kururu standing beside Saburo, with her usual grin. She raised an arm towards them; Opening her hand and showing her palm to them, "Then, what about paying for it?"

/

After the silence had settled outside and the alien ship stopped falling apart, Giroro saw herself locked in a dark room alongside Pururu. Pieces of a higher floor had fallen there, blocking the exit. The lights had turned off and didn't return, so the only illumination came from the red blade of the light saber that Giroro held.

Giroro held her saber next to pieces of the broken wall, ready to pierce through them, but the pink Keronian behind her hesitated. "Shouldn't we just wait for one of your friends? This place might fall apart if we try to do that."

"This place is ridiculously large. I don't know if they'd be able to find us here if we just sit still." The redhead complained, while she moved her blade forward. The red light slowly melted the large metallic piece in front of her. She continued doing that for a while, but it didn't seem to be going anywhere. Even though the piece could be melted, there just seemed to be more fragments behind it.

Disappointed, she moved it away from the obstacle. "This is completely useless."

One second later, the wrecks trembled loudly. The thunderous impact sound was repeated once more and, that time, everything was blown apart by a soldier in one of the new insect-like armors of the Nishizawa Group. He seemed to have punched everything away, and still had his fist forward when he appeared initially.

"Thanks goodness, you're still alive." The man in armor spoke, right before a large piece fell on top of him, only to fall to the side while he stumbled forward.

"That voice…" Giroro muttered, feeling annoyed by it.

"Huh… sorry about before." He looked upwards once and sighed. The large gray eyes covering most of the helmet retracted into its back, revealing Yoshiokadaira's face.

"Why is it always him? Is he actually chasing me? Or is it only now that I'm noticing that he appears all the time? WAAAH!" Giroro screamed inside her mind

"Eh… Giroro…" Pururu looked incredulously at the redhead, who seemed to have lost all composure, almost trembling while holding her face.

"Is there a problem?" Masayoshi raised his hand towards Giroro, who just froze for a moment.

"Eh… eh… eh…" Giroro blushed, stuttering while placing her arms on her back, while a shy smile formed on her face.

Pururu giggled behind her. "So, in one month, you ended up like this, Giroro? Well, I guess it isn't very unusual for complete transformations…", however, her face soon turned sour, "Although… watching this scene makes me feel kind of old… Keroro and Giroro are basically younger than me right now… There she goes… acting like an immature child while… I watch like this…" The pink Keronian sit on the ground in fetal position, lowering her head while losing herself inside her thoughts "I…feel… old…"

"Do I want to say something to him? No, of course not! Why am I so confused? This is stupid! I'm not about to… to… who am I fooling? I… I know what this heartbeat means… I know what I'm feeling… So, I should… Wrong! That's wrong! But, even IF it's wrong..."

"Yoshio…" The redhead spoke softly while holding onto Yoshiokadaira's hand, "I… I…"

"What… is… this?" A certain purple Keronian, accompanied by a light red one and a light blue one, a beautiful human woman in blue suit and a younger human female in dark shorts and jacket appeared from behind the wreckage, just in time to catch that scene.

Giroro froze. Her skin became completely white, while she looked at her brother in horror.

"Nice one, Giro… go on!" Aki teased, making a positive sign with her left hand while winking. Yoshiokadaira finally understood the situation, releasing Giroro's hand while his own face became red and he looked away from her.

"What… is… this?" Natsumi muttered, raising an eyebrow at the scene.

"Cor… Corporal?" Tamama muttered in surprise, while Taruru just snickered.

"See, even Giroro is acting like a proper girl, master! Why can't you do-" Tamama, covered by a dark aura, crushed Taruru under her foot, while glaring furiously at Giroro. Her eyes seemed to bulge out, giving her a monstrous face, rather than her usual cute mask.

"What is this? What is this? What's up with that pathetically cliché cute act? Is Giroro trying to be the cute character now? Is that it? Cuter than me? Is that it? That woman…! Just look at yourself, you can't be the cute character with that ugly scar! And that short hair! You can't! CAN'T! Damn woman, learn your place! I'M THE CUTE AND LOVELY CHARACTER!"

/

"I'm… alive…?" Zoruru felt life returning to his cold skin. The freezing cold disappeared and he could feel and think again. He tried to open his eye, just to see nothing but darkness everywhere. "Even so… I guess this is how my life will end… Surrounded by nothing but darkness… I guess it's kind of fitting for someone who always has been a shadow… Lieutenant Garuru, I guess your faith on me was misplaced, after a-" his depressing thoughts were cut when he felt warmth surrounding his gray organic hand… he could feel somehow holding it, and pulling him?

One second later, he was out of the debris, in the hands of a certain ninja in black clothes. "Dororo, I found him!" Koyuki yelled excitedly while waving around her hand and the gray cyborg, standing on top of the ruins.

"La-Lady Koyuki!" The blue haired ninja leaped towards Zoruru. She immediately grabbed him and stopped, holding him in place. Zoruru's vision, which had become a blur, slowly returned. He was able to see the worry in the light blue eyes of the girl who held him. "Zoruru, are you feeling well?"

"Dororo…" The gray Keronian muttered her name while looking at her worried face. Hee always longed to be noticed, to be seen…but one of the few people who ended up looking at him was the one he hated so much. Yet… Truthfully, Dororo was someone he had never know. Zoruru hated him for what he didn't have, not for the person Dororo was or even what he did. Looking at that young and soft human face, it was even easier to forget everything…

"Lord Zoruru, are you hearing me?" The face of the blue haired girl approached Zoruru's ear while she talked. He blinked, jumping from her hands.

"I'm fine. Fine." He spoke abruptly, stopping for a moment. "Thank you."

"That's good!" Dororo smiled, although soon everyone's attention turned to a broken metallic door getting throwing around the ruins. From a nearby pile of debris, an angry headed breathed heavily.

Kojiji yelled angrily, "What was that? Were you going to just leave me for dead? Is it?" Dororo, Zoruru and Koyuki just looked at her in silence, which just irritated her more. She grit her teeth and brandished her fist, "ARE YOU IGNOR-"

"Shut up." Mekoko ordered, while knocking on Kojiji's head with her fist.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Fierce brown eyes glared on the purple haired mage, who just shrug her shoulders.

Mekoko raised a finger, pointing straight at Kojiji's face. "We're lucky that let us stay at their side, have you forgotten what we did back on Pekopon?"

"That's- that's-…" Kojiji saw herself without words, giving up, although still visibly annoyed.

/

"I can't believe this is over…" Keroro sighed while sitting on a pile of rocks, still in her pilot suit. Fuyuki stood behind her, holding the Keroball. In front of them there was an immense crater created at the end of their battle with Ryusese. It was a perfect round shape, without any irregularities. If one took a closer look at the sand, there were an uncountable number of small star shaped rocks. The Keroro Robot Trans was behind them, projecting a large shadow at its rear, while crouching with its chest next to the ground. The golden star energy receivers were damaged, but, otherwise, it seemed to be mostly intact.

"And it seems that everyone back in the ship was okay, after all." Fuyuki said, looking at a projection of Natsumi's Keronian face on the Keroball, which quickly disappeared. He sit beside Keroro, leaving it on the ground. "This starry red sky… It reminds me of looking at the sky from the top of my home."

"Although, this sky is closer to Keron's than to Pekopon's." Keroro whispered, raising her head to look at it. She had a sad smile for a moment, while she looked at the white glove covering her hand. "Looking like this… Am I ever going back to Keron?"

"Is there any problem… in staying on Pekopon?" Fuyuki asked, without looking at her face.

"I guess not…" Keroro said, holding Fuyuki's hand, while they looked at each other's eyes. She smiled, "Sorry about that. Sometimes I completely forget about Keron, but once in a while…"

The silver haired Mois approached them from behind but topped when she saw them up close. "Uncle…" She muttered with watery golden eyes.

A sudden gust of wind blew through all of them, when a shadow moved right between Fuyuki and Keroro. "This is no time to rest." Nebula's voice echoed through the air while Alisa appeared, floating in front of them. "The enemy is still alive. I can still feel his presence."

"GERO?"

A yellow flash crossed everyone's eyes. They all watched paralyzed… until a scream filled the air, Mois'.

An arrow of light dug through Mois body in an instant. Rather than blood, a shower of white light fell from her body while she was thrown to the ground. Everyone turned back to her for a second, only to turn around frantically. Where was their enemy?

"There was only one place." Rather than assume an invisible or far away foe, Fuyuki looked at the giant robot crouching next to them. Behind its legs, the shadow seemed weaker somehow… And, like expected, He caught a glimpse of their enemy. A strong yellow light burst again, Fuyuki turned around immediately, jumping on Alisa to throw them both at the ground. A second later, the streak of light flew over them.

"Sergeant, behind the robot!" Fuyuki yelled and Keroro immediately turned around, noticing Ryusese standing between the robot's legs, not bothering to hide again. His was back to his Keronian form… kind of. Broken orange armor full of cracks, no sword and his skin radiated an intense light, looking more like yellow fire than actual solid matter.

"I am the will of cosmos. My judgment has been decided… It won't be stopped."

"I won't let you hurt anyone!" Keroro stood, holding the Keroball on her hands. With determined eyes, she pressed a button on top of it… a second later, a large black pole was projected forwards… opening up to reveal itself as a giant umbrella. "Gero… I messed up."

Ryusese raised a hand forward, and, from his palm, another ray of light cut the air… however it was deflected by the umbrella, hitting the ground and exploding uselessly around it.

"Gero… it's actually working…?" The green haired girl had a confused smile.

Alisa stood up again, looking a Fuyuki behind her satisfied, "Thank you, Fuyuki."

"Let's go, Alisa." Nebula spoke in his usual electronic voice. "We let our last meal go, but this time…"

"Understood, daddy." The small cat ears on Alisa's head became large bat wings and she leaped over the black barrier, quickly approaching the flaming samurai. The wings turned into scythes in a moment and swung towards the Keronian. He raised both hands, releasing several streaks of light, however, the black weapons moved through them without problems, eating each one of the attacks.

"A long time ago, due to the foolishness of my race… our planet was lost and we were destroyed by one with a power similar to yours, a member of the Angol clan." Nebula's limbs, rather than cutting the Keronian, wrapped themselves around it when they touched Ryusese. "Your power is the same as hers, but you're weakened right now. So, You'll become part of myself. For Alisa and for Fuyuki and Keroro too." The black mass had completely covered the yellow Keronian, which just stayed in silence. A second later, the limbs spread apart, and there was nothing there anymore.

Mois sit up, holding her chest. The light had vanished, and she seemed to be fine.

"We… won…" noticing the silence, Keroro dropped the Keroball, and the umbrella vanished with a final explosion of lights. She kneeled on the ground, completely in silence.

"Somehow…" Fuyuki muttered, standing up.

/

Half an hour later, everyone was reunited next on the Alien Street Robo's green arm, also known as Side Six. The surviving KNG members had disappeared, but everyone else had returned to that place. Keroro platoon, Garuru platoon, Faii platoon, Hinatas, Nishizawas and many members of the Nishizawa's assassin and bodyguard troops. Unlike the center of the robot, which had been completely ruined, it had survived with little visible damage, and looked like it was still operational, with several lights turned on around its long green body.

Its current form resembled a tall trapeze lying on the ground, with a rectangular body that slowly became smaller and smaller after the large turbines on its back. Its front part was white and had large gates giving access to the ship's interior. They were open, and everyone was sitting around the white pathway that led to them, just resting for a bit and admiring the sight of that alien planet before entering and starting flight back to Earth.

The chief of the Nishizawa assassins was there too, his chest wrapped on white bandages over his clothes. Baio and Ouka stood on top of the ship, silently watching everyone from above, while leaning on each other.

Momoka, stood next to Fuyuki and Keroro and glared at the green haired girl. "What's up with that ridiculous outfit?" She asked herself while crossing her arms. Fuyuki held the Keroball on his hands, while Keroro attempted, in vain, to ask for it.

"So, did you stop with that stupid cute act?" Tamama glared at Giroro, who just glared back at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Could you just shut up?" The redhead yelled frustrated, while Yoshiokadaira watched them from a distance.

Kururu sit on the ground, typing on her notebook without much attention from anyone else, until she made an announcement, "Ku, ku, ku. The Grand Star is coming to pick us up."

"Ge-Gero?" Keroro yelled in surprise, while Fuyuki, standing behind her, just stayed in silence, although visibly worried. Momoka also stood next to them, and, although she was about to silently raise a fist in triumph, she stopped herself.

"Grand Star, eh?" Garuru mused, leaning on the outer wall of the giant green ship. "I guess you Pekoponians should leave right now. It'd avoid any problems.

"Well, I think we'll be going with the Pekoponians too." Faii said, looking at the starry sky for a moment. "I don't think my platoon would be welcomed by the Keronian army at this point."

"Go back to Earth, eh? And without you?" Natsumi sighed… It looked like she'd get stuck as a Keronian for a long time…

"Come on, Natsumi, cheer up!" koyuki exclaimed, brandishing fists while looking at Natsumi with beaming eyes, "As soon as we return, I'll search for the leader of my village! If we can find him, I'm sure he can help you!"

"Somehow… I don't think that'd work…" The pink Keronian muttered, scratching her face.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Garuru wondered, looking at her.

"Wha-What?" Natsumi wondered in disbelief.

"If it's just a single Pekoponian, it probably won't raise many suspicions. Aside from that, you'd probably have a better chance of finding some solution with Keronian technology."

"What are you saying?" Giroro scowled at her brother, who just ignored her. Meanwhile, Aki, standing behind Natsumi, had a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Natsumi, doesn't this sound nice?" Aki said while holding onto her daughter, crouching to hug her from behind.

"Mom…!"

"I'm serious!" Natsumi's mother looked at Fuyuki, who, after a moment of hesitation, nodded positively.

"Seeing other planets and traveling through space. Doesn't that sound great Natsumi? Besides, it'd be just until you got back to normal. Going to Earth won't solve anything." Fuyuki said, half of himself wondering why he was even saying that. Truthfully, he didn't know how he'd live without his sister around…

"I wouldn't give her false hopes." Kururu muttered, without raising her head from her laptop.

"Pu! Why is Garuru saying something like that, I don't want to baby sit a –" Tororo's sentence was cut in the middle, when Taruru's blue fist hit his face. "Come on, nerd, doesn't she look cute? Why are you complaining? We're usually just traveling around with an auntie."

Pururu was closer to Garuru than to the other platoon members, but she couldn't help but overhear that, lowering her face and losing herself in depression. "Auntie? Auntie? But I have no nephew. Well, that might be just because I don't have a sister though. So, I couldn't really have a nephew. In that case, I can't be an auntie… right? I mean, it's not like…"

"You're really going to wait for the Grand Star, like sergeant?" Fuyuki wondered, looking at the dark eyes of the green haired girl. She smirked, saluting him.

"Don't worry, lord Fuyuki! We'll all return soon! There's no way we'll be kept away from Pekopon!"

"Hum… Auntie…"

"Lady Mois?" Keroro turned around. Mois still was in her true form, holding the Lucifer Spear horizontally with her arms down, while looking to the ground timidly.

"I… I… guess… I'll leave for a while."

"Gero? What do you mean?" Keroro blinked, confused, but she soon understood at least a little bit of what was going on. "Are you sad?"

Mois attempted to smile, but soon lowered her face again. "There… There are a… a few things… I need to think about… But, don't worry. In one way or another, we'll see each other again."

"Lady Mois… It's… really weird to see you like this… But… I don't really know how to help you. So, I just hope you'll recover soon."

"Uncle…" Mois muttered lowly to herself

"Ku, ku, ku… You're taking too long…" Kururu muttered. Dororo looked at the sky, raising her hand and pointing a finger towards it, specifically, a small golden star.

"That's the Grand Star. If you want to avoid problems, leave now." The ninja announced, silence the crowd next to the green ship.

"Well, let's go, Fuyuki?" Aki placed her hands on Fuyuki's shoulders, while both looked at Natsumi for a moment. Although they had teary eyes, they didn't say anything for a while.

"At least, for now, I think it'll be better like this. Of course, if things don't work out, go back home immediately." Aki smiled again and Natsumi nodded.

"Lord Fuyuki… We'll certainly return." Keroro looked at the boy once more. Fuyuki walked towards her, placing the Keroball on her white gloves.

"I'll be waiting for you, sergeant." Fuyuki said with a smile… And those were their last words for a while.

"So, this is the end of this story, eh?" Saburo muttered, lying around by himself on top of the dark green turbines on the back of the ship. "One page is turned, but, there's always another new page waiting somewhere. If a chapter ends, there's another chapter. Even if a story ends, there are other stories." He looked at the golden star that had gotten slightly bigger… shinning stronger than the other stars around it. "Although… it's natural that people want comfort… want to stay close and follow stories which they know they'll enjoy. However, life isn't like that. No one knows what the next chapter is guarding. No one can go back and experience again what has already happened. There's a certain beauty to pages and stories that never can be seen again. Each moment of our lives, each moment of history. Even if they become memories, even if they're written on books, they can't happen again… Even in a routine life, each day, each moment, has its own beauty. Even if somewhere else a similar story happens, even if somewhere else people like these exist, it won't be this story, this moment unique to us of this present."

/

A young man with brown hair covering half of his face, dressed in a business suit, Shigure, stood in front of an old man sitting on the wooden floor of a classic Japanese building, with a large wide hat covering his head partially. The light was dim, barely making them visible to standard eyes.

"The world marches forward and the past must be left behind. You know that, and yet you still struggle against it…" The old man wondered.

"Truthfully, there's a part of me that just wants to become a cloud… and fly with the wind." The young man spoke and the old ninja in front of him smiled.

"Then… why don't you let the wind guide you for a while longer? See where the wind is going… feel the breeze running through time, and then take your final decision. Of course, depending on which side you chose, we may not be able to meet like this anymore."

"Truthfully, leader, I've… actually met three people who make me hesitate in the path that I had chosen…" Shigure said, looking at the thin streaks of orange light that got through the wooden wall. "In the end, I'm just part of the flow of Earth, after all. I guess I'll accept your suggestion and follow the wind for a while longer… "

/

One week had passed since the Keroro platoon had left, and, after that adventure through Earth and space, Fuyuki's life had returned to normal… a normality that he hadn't seen in more than two years. Although… without even Natsumi around, could he even call that normal? The young teenager sighed while looked at the brown front gate of his home. He was dressed in the green blazer and gray pants of his school uniform, having just returned home… to a place that he knew would be empty and… cold.

It was near sunset, with orange rays tinting everything. He could have returned earlier, but

"How is the sergeant doing right now?" He wondered while walking past the gate. A white cat stood by the wall on the entrance, receiving him with a smile. He patted her head and stopped. Rather than going through the front door, he walked around the house, going to the sliding side door… Giroro's tent was still there. He stopped for a moment a moment, looking inside just to see no one there, only a bunch of wooden crates, and sighed.

Finally, Fuyuki opened the glass doors to the living room… It was empty, like expected. Although, rather than silence, a loud impact sound seemed to welcome him. He turned around quickly… just to see nothing. It was only the tv, which somehow had apparently been left on. He picked up a controller on the sofa and was about to turn it off, when he noticed the white and blue giant robot appearing there. "Sergeant would like to watch this episode."

"Giroro! Stop complaining about the base! Dungal is almost starting!"

"Yeah, that's the kind of thing the Sergeant would say." Fuyuki smiled… only to realize what he had just heard. He turned towards the exit to the corridor… the door was open… and a certain green haired girl stood there, in her green jacket and brown shorts.

"Sergeant!" Fuyuki jumped, hugging her immediately, although he stopped when he noticed that she was actually scared by his sudden reaction.

"Lo-lord Fuyuki…" She smiled.

"So, you're still like that?"

"Yeah." Keroro scratched the back of her hair, laughing a bit. "It turns out that Kururu wasn't the only one with problems to solve this situation. So, it seems we'll be staying like this."

"Sis too?" Fuyuki wondered.

"Well, her case is actually a little different, but she'll be spending some time on Keron, I guess. Anyway… I completely forgot to call about how we'd be returning today."

"Ca-Call?" Fuyuki raised an eyebrow. "You could call me?"

"Are you an idiot or what?" Tamama snickered, walking from the kitchen while eating a chocolate bar. "We've made calls from other planets before."

"I… completely forget that…" Fuyuki muttered.

"Did Aki not tell you about anything?" Giroro wondered, standing behind Keroro.

"You… called mom…?"

The three girls nodded in unison.

Fuyuki sighed again, defeated. "I don't think we even have dinner for four people."

"No need to worry about that, Fuyuki." Kururu giggled from the kitchen, wearing a pink apron over her uniform. Her hair was hanging on her back, rather than hidden on her orange hat, and she wore a more elegant par of glasses, showing her vivd red eyes pretty clear. One could even consider her cute… although she still carried her ever-present disturbing dark smile. "If you aren't bothered by curry, that is."

"Are… Are we really going to need to eat that?" Keroro muttered when Dororo suddenly appeared upside down, apparently hanging on the ceiling.

The masked blue haired girl had a calm expression, in spite of her sudden appearance. "Don't worry, I was following the sergeant major. There's no funny ingredient on the curry this time."

"Chi. How annoying." The blond girl omplained, ready to walk off.

"Why don't we eat together?" Fuyuki wondered, while everyone else just stayed in silence.

"Nice idea, lord Fuyuki." Dororo dropped from the ceiling, removing her mask while smiling.

"Well, if there's nothing funny on the food." Keroro said, walking towards the kitchen, followed by a silent Giroro.

"Curry…" Tamama muttered, without enthusiasm, although, looking at the others going to the table, she ended up giving in. "Well, I guess I'll just eat something else later."

Before they could even sit on the table though… "Giroro, afterwards you should fix your room, alright?" Aki's voice came from the living room, and the redhead looked there, confused.

"My room?"

"Well, Natsumi will be spending some time on space, and last time she called she said that you could get her room when you returned here." Aki said with a smile. She was wearing brown pants and a long sleeved black shirt, her dark hair tied on a ponytail, while carrying a brown crate. It was obvious that she had just arrived home.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" The redhead protested, but to no avail while Aki smiled. "I'm an invader, I should be-"

"Besides, I don't think it's very healthy for a teenager in growing phase to sleep on some tent outside every day."

"Wa-Wait!" The redhead left, pursuing act up floors, leaving everyone else in silence for a moment, aside from a giggling Kururu.

"So… huh… Are you still going to continue the invasion?" Fuyuki wondered. Keroro pointed a finger at him immediately.

"Of course!"

Tamama looked at Fuyuki with a smile, somehow. "Well, we didn't receive any punition because Miss Sergeant over there convinced them that this was all part of a long duration operation. I don't know until when they'll accept this excuse but… for now, we're clear!"

"Stop complaining! My impressive speaking abilities got us out of trouble!" Keroro exclaimed, jumping on the table. "And soon, Pekopon beware… the invasion will continue and our flag will cover the entire planet!"

After an awkward silence, Fuyuki started laughing, to the frustration of the green haired girl. "What are you doing, lord Fuyuki?"

"Somehow… things are a little different, but, at the same time, the same as before. Thank you, sergeant…" Fuyuki thought while observing the explosive alien girl… The days of peace wouldn't return. His life would go on forward amidst the chaos brought by that alien invader… and he had nothing to complain about.

THE END

/

Notes:

Well, initially, this chapter was just supposed to be the ending of the special forces plotline, not the end of this story. However, I decided to place an ending point here. So, this is the last chapter. This fanfiction probably still will receive a few updates, like some extra illustrations for the two final chapters and fixing mistakes and tweaking the texts of some chapters, but overall, the story is finished and there won't be extra chapters… or not.

Basically, although this is the end of "Kerogirls", in two or three weeks, I'll be uploading a sequel story, probably titled "Kerogirls +". Why did I decide to take this route? Well, I'll use it to make a good jumping on point, with an accessible first chapter and also going back to basics of this story, with episodic conflicts rather than a battle going through more than five chapters.

There'll be a main plotline too, just like in this story, but I'll handle it differently next time. Aside from that, I hope you enjoyed this run and follow the next one too. The character poll is still valid and will be closed when I upload the first chapter of the next story, so, go vote if you haven't done so already.

In news unrelated to this fanfic… the Keroro anime itself is ending soon with the 7th season (would be the 14th season using the Funimation scheme). I'm sad to see it ending, but also looking forward to the last few episodes which probably will leave quite a mark on the show, I guess. Anyway, until next time.


	26. One more final and another beginning!

EXTRA CHAPTER - 25

A radiant golden ship floated above a green planet. The Grand Star shone like a radiant moon before Keron's majesty as the sunrays hit it. Inside the ship, a meeting was going on to decide the future of the Keron army's Earth invasion project.

The five members of the Keron army unit informally known as just the "Keroro platoon" stood in a dark room, with the single source of light there, coming from an unseen point in the dark ceiling, illuminating only the five Keronian soldiers, or, actually, five human girls in color matching uniforms.

They looked anxiously at a Keronian who stood in a circular gray platform, floating one meter from the ground, just enough to stand in their direct line of sight. On top of the platform, there was a Keronian with his true features hidden by shadows, but with his large circular eyes shinning intensely. He wore a metallic helmet and cape, with a single spike on the center of the helmet, the standard attire of high ranking Keronian officers. Keroro saluted him, alongside the other platoon members, and soon the Keronian start speaking.

"Sergeant Keroro, initially, I'd like to thank you for your service stopping Colonel Charuru's actions."

"Thank you, sir." The green haired girl saluted nervously, a drop of cold sweat running through her face.

"However," The colonel's voice stopped abruptly, while he crossed his arms on his back, "Even considering your great heroic deed, there are rules and procedures that every soldier needs to follow."

"I understand. That's… That's why we're here." Keroro spoke hesitantly.

" 'We'… That's the problem of our current situation. Who are you?"

"Do you… still have doubts about our identity, lord colonel?" The green haired girl wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not about your objective identification, it's about your current selves. As you are, in these young female human bodies, as you are, with deep ties with people from Pekopon… Can you really invade it?"

"That's…"

"Our army would have no problems with letting Pekoponians handle Pekopon's own invasion. That's not the matter here. What we are questioning is your actual will to do it. In several matters, your platoon has demonstrated competency even above expectations. However, your main mission has remained incomplete. A true failure."

"Lord Colonel…" Dororo muttered, her eyes trembling while looking at the Keronian standing in front of her. She couldn't really deny how she had pretty much gotten in the way of the invasion.

"That's because…!" Giroro stepped forward, only to freeze when the colonel looked at her.

"You let your feelings get in your way? You're moved by them?" Her superior cut her harshly, and the redhead just looked down afterwards.

"So… What are you planning, chief? Ku, ku, ku…" The blond scientist wondered, looking at her superior, her thick glasses reflecting the light shone upon them. "Our bodies really can't be rebuilt or purified currently. Erasing our memories in these bodies wouldn't be very useful for the army either. We'd probably end up even more useless to you than we are currently, so… What are you going to do? Kill us?"

"We're not monsters, Sergeant Major." The colonel looked at the girl holding a dark grin. "We'll not just turn our eyes to the people who saved us. However, rules are rules."

"Then… what are you going to do?" Keroro wondered, fearfully looking at her superior, her dark eyes reflecting the shine on the Keronian eyes.

"We'll erase your memories, like the standard procedure for failed operations. However, unlike the standard procedure, we aren't going to send you to another planet. We'll erase everything about Keron, from your previous lives and will arrange a way to let you live your remaining days on Pekopon. We'll only start another invasion operation after you're not alive anymore. That's the gift we can give to you."

"Erase our memories…?" Tamama stepped back frightened.

"Erase our memories…. While we're in these bodies? That's the same as killing us!" Giroro stepped forward, yelling angrily.

"Ku. I knew you'd have a stupid idea like that." Kururu said, raising her hands to her earphones.

Dororo remained in silence, conflicting emotions rushing through her light blue eyes. Soon, the platoon leader stepped forward.

"Gift…? The idea of living on Pekopon without having to worry about invading it… You know… it actually sounds fun, sir…" She spoke with a sad smile, lowering her head, "However… I… I just… I just can't accept that!"

The green haired girl looked at the Keronian colonel, tears running through her face, "Everything we've done so far… You're saying that everything was useless! It's hard, you know? Invading Pekopon isn't easy!"

"Keroro…" Giroro muttered, looking at her platoon leader in tears… she had a sad grin while looking at the scene, "I guess we're really fated to this…"

"Leader," Dororo put her hands on Keroro's shoulders, "Calm down, please."

"Dororo…" Keroro gasped her had lowered and covered by the room's darkness. Would that really be the end? Had they crossed all of space just to lose everything? "I… I don't want to disappear."

Keroro raised her head with fierce eyes, looking once again at the colonel, still with her face wet from tears, but without any more water falling from her eyes. "It's true that… right now, there are people in Pekopon who we wouldn't be able to attack. People who we wouldn't like to hurt. However… destroying everything… that's… that's not the only way to conquer a planet, right?"

"Huh?"

"We're… we're the Space Invasion Army Special Tactics Platoon. It's true that the current circumstances came from a mistake. But… but… it isn't true that we've only made mistakes so far! We have secured a base, we have the admiration of many Pekoponians, who even crossed space to follow us! Would people ruled by fear do that? And this is just the beginning, we can do more and more!" Keroro's words became stronger and more confident as she continued speaking. The platoon members all looked at her, surprised.

"And how do you plan to do that?" The colonel said.

"We just need to control Pekopon… Isn't that the aim of an invasion? If we can understand them, if we can influence them… if they see us as part of their lives and can't live without us… Isn't that a successful invasion? We're… Pekoponians like them right now… so, wouldn't this platoon… actually be our best chance to invade? If we can understand them, if we can use that to make the Pekoponians follow us… Wouldn't we have succeeded?"

"Controlling them, rather than crushing them? Even if this proposition was born out of desperation… It sounds acceptable." The colonel sighed, with a smile on his face, "I'll reunite with-"

"There's no need." A fierce voice echoed through the room, everyone gasped in surprised when a large holographic screen appeared behind the colonel, even the superior officer himself, who promptly turned to it. The image shown there was the one of a shadowy Keronian sporting a metallic helmet with two large horns to the sides and a large collar around his head. "I've been watching this meeting, and have already come to a decision about this matter…"

/KeroGirls – 25: Keroro, one more final…and another beginning!/

"And that's how things went." Keroro finished with a smile, lying down across Fuyuki's lap in the sofa of the Hinata's living room. He was wearing a white jacket alongside blue pants, while the green haired girl sported a white blouse with a yellow star drawn in the center and green shorts. She held a big smile on her face while raising one finger and continuing, "In addition, we actually got a one month vacation!"

"So, you still went through all that?" Fuyuki smiled, winking, "Although I'm surprised you didn't take the offer. I mean, games, Gunpla, anime and manga… Most of your hobbies seem to come from Earth, anyway…"

"Lord Fuyuki! The green haired girl stood up in an instant, pointing a finger at Fuyuki's face. "I-I don't think only about hobbies! And Gunpla isn't just a hobby!"

"It's not?"

"Building model kits isn't just a hobby, it's art!" She exclaimed proudly, nodding to herself. "Painting, molding, mixing models, making poses, creating scenes!"

Rather than replying, Fuyuki just smiled, looking directly at Keroro's eyes. "What?" The green haired girl wondered, while the boy stood up, standing next to her.

"When I see you happy like this, I can't help but smile too."

Keroro blushed, looking sideways from him. "I… I'm…"

"I'm sorry for interrupting your romantic scene," Fuyuki and Keroro quickly turned towards, the kitchen, surprised. Kururu stood there, in her standard uniform, although with her long blond hair coming out of her orange hat. She stood behind the table, having placed a plate with curry on it, "But… There's no breakfast, right?"

"Breakfast…?" Fuyuki and Keroro repeated in unison, hesitantly looking at each other.

"Today's chores weren't yours, Sergeant?" The boy wondered, but Keroro was quick to deny.

"Absolutely not! Isn't today Lady Natsu-" She stopped, realizing the situation.

Fuyuki went into the kitchen, walking next to the fridge. With a smirk, Kururu pointed at the pink head painted over the day in the calendar. Fuyuki sighed.

He should have remembered that problem... "Sergeant, can you take sis' turn?" Fuyuki wondered, looking back at the living room. An annoyed sergeant jumped from the sofa. "Eh? Gero! My vacation has just started, lord Fuyuki! Can't you take today?"

"Well, I have school tomorrow and homework… and you won't be doing anything, right?" Fuyuki spoke innocently, only to see an annoyed girl walking towards him.

"Even if I'm on vacation, Pekopon's invasion is much more important than school!" Keroro complained.

"What about half and half?" Fuyuki wondered, but Keroro just crossed her arms.

"I work more than you two together. You should take Natsumi's days!" The sergeant yelled, clearly angry already.

"Will help me out really ruin your vacation?"

"That's just unfair! My vacation has just started and you want me to work!"

"What's up with this scene…" Giroro muttered. She stood near the exit to the living room, rubbing her eyes. Curiously, she was actually dressed in a set of red pajamas, with a long sleeved shirt, bottomed up, and pants, in addition to scruffy hair "It's annoying…"

"Eh?" Both stopped, blinking at the person who had just appeared there. "Corporal Giroro?" Keroro muttered.

The redhead groaned, opening her eyes, "It had been a while since I slept on a bed like that… I ended up sleeping too much."

"And… those clothes?" Fuyuki wondered.

"Natsumi bought them for me…" Giroro looked away from them, while her voice got lower. She was clearly embarrassed. "This sight is pretty shameful for a frontline soldier."

"Don't worry about it, corporal. You look fine." Fuyuki said, forgetting for one moment the problem that had just come up.

"Huh? Thank you." Giroro nodded. Meanwhile, an annoyed Keroro hit Fuyuki lightly with her elbow.

" 'Corporal'? Did you always call Giroro like that?" The green haired girl wondered, staring at the boy standing next to her.

"Huh… Yes?" Fuyuki replied puzzled. "Did I say anything wrong?"

"Anyway, you're taking Natsumi's chores at least today! We'll think later about what we'll do with the other days!" The sergeant suddenly ordered.

"Like I said, sergeant, there's some homework I need to finish for tomorrow, so…"

"And where were you when I had to do my homework for the army?"

"So, this is what's going on…" Giroro noticed, looking at the scene developing before her eyes. "I'll do it." The redhead announced, pointing at Natsumi's face drawn on the calendar.

"Eh?" "Gero?" The two surprised teens looked at the redhead. Giroro's eyes trembled and her voice failed when she noticed the stares.

"We-well… I'm living in Natsumi's room right now, so this is only fair…" She raised her arm, pointing at Fuyuki frustrated, "Don't think that this has anything to do with giving up on the invasion though! It's just a small favor! Don't think I'll become like the green idiot!"

"Alright, corporal. It's alright!" Fuyuki smiled, but quickly stopped when Kururu walked past them.

"So you now will help with domestic chores too?" The blond inventor smirked darkly, "You're really becoming a boring human girl."

"Shut up." Giroro replied bluntly, scowling while Kururu walked past her. "By the way… You live here too, so why aren't you helping?"

The blonde instantly faced Giroro, her red eyes shining through her glasses while a large grin was drawn across her face. "What? Do you want me to take care of this house? Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku" Kururu covered her mouth while giggling, but soon lowered her hand. "I could do it… in my own style…"

Filled with dread, Keroro, Fuyuki and Giroro nodded negatively.

/

Dororo stood next to a cliff outside of the city. A gust of wind flew past her, blowing her blue hair strands, while she opened her arms to receive it. She wore a light blue kimono, with a pattern of white leaves on her arms and legs, and a piece of gray cloth covering her mouth. Her eyes were closed while she felt the warm breeze blowing around her.

"Do-ro-ro!" Koyuki yelled excitedly, while jumping and holding onto the taller girl. Unlike her friend, she just sported casual wear, a standard long sleeved green shirt and blue shorts. Koyuki's nimble hands pulled down Dororo's mask, making it wrap around her neck. After a moment of surprise, both just looked at the large city covering the lands far into the horizon.

"Lady Koyuki, thank you for everything." Dororo smiled, looking at the city. Koyuki released her, looking puzzled.

"Is there something bothering you, Dororo?"

The blue ninja denied, still keeping a smile in her face. "I was only pondering about the events that took place during this last month. It's… bizarre to think I might end up living the rest of my days like this. According to the reports of the Keronian army, there is no known way to restore our bodies without ending our own lives too. They could research something specifically for our situation, but it'd end up far too costly for something that is not an urgent matter."

Dororo raised her left hand, opening its palm and looking at it. "I felt at peace before, accepting this body for what it was… I thought I wouldn't even be bothered by living the rest of my life like this. However, now I'm facing that possibility directly, and, actually, I am a little frightened."

"Dororo..." Koyuki muttered. She quickly faced her friend with her usual feline smile, "Don't worry! Don't worry at all about something like that. Don't you remember what the village leader used to say?"

"The ninja leader…?" The blue haired girl wondered for a moment. Soon, she moved her lips, whispering inaudible words, "A ninja isn't one who control a current and launches water flying through the sky. A true ninja becomes one with the river's current and disappears in its water. The one unnoticed by all, the one who becomes one with all. That's a true ninja."

"I think… You should just continue doing what you were doing before, Dororo." Koyuki said, hiding her arms on her back, "Don't worry about the current around you. You're a ninja, after all."

"Koyuki…" The blue haired girl muttered, looking curiously at Koyuki's vivid eyes.

"Besides," Koyuki continues, grabbing one of Dororo's large sleeves and latching onto her, "I've always wanted a sister like you!" Dororo observed the younger girl with a satisfied smile. Koyuki was right. Whatever was waiting for her in the future, she shouldn't compromise her present worrying about it.

/

Giroro, stood inside Natsumi's room, which had recently become her own, for a while anyway. It was obviously the room of a girl, with a pink table in the center, and a bed partially colored in the same colors, but it wasn't really extravagant aside from those details. The redhead had almost finished wearing her uniform, only missing the red jacket, which was on her hands.

She silently looked at her reflection in a large mirror that lied beside the front door. The image there showed a young redhead in a sleeveless white shirt, an image she already had gotten used to seeing in the mirror. Looking at herself in the mirror, she noticed a few strands of her short red hair going slightly lower on her neck than before. "Human hair, eh? I wonder what I should do about it…" She stopped, turning around to look at the back of the room, specifically at a pink teddy bear that lied beside a gray stereo on top of a small yellow bookshelf. "Natsumi… I wonder how she's doing right now?"

/

Keroro opened the door to her room, surprising herself when she saw the lights were still off. "But, of course, Lady Mois isn't here anymore." The green haired girl raised one finger with a smile, but quickly dropped it. "You could say, empty room?"

She sighed, "I wonder if she'll even return now… Oh, well, there's no need to be down now anyway! I've finally gotten a well deserved vacation and I'm not planning to waste it!" Keroro exclaimed, raising her arms for a moment.

10 seconds later, her large tv was on, and she sit on the floor, three model kit boxes lying in front of her. However, a large column of light appeared behind her, a loud electronic sound deafening the tv's speakers. Keroro raised an eyebrow, looking at it, when she saw something materializing in the middle of the light.

Something resembling a red liquid, but too solid to actually be that, maybe slime, slowly gathered in the center of the yellow light. Soon, there stood an alien composed by a red gelatinous body, wearing a dark blue cap, and with two metallic tentacles extending out of his body. His round white eyes looked at the seemingly human girl while he smirked, holding a brown package with his small tentacles.

"Gero?"

"Are you… Sergeant Keroro?" The alien asked, blinking for a moment.

"Yes?"

"…" The alien had no answer, clearly not believing her.

"I'm serious!" Keroro protested, glaring at the alien. "Stupid Utabanian! Ask the Keron Army if there's any problem!"

"Alright, alright…" The alien conceded handling the package to the green haired girl. "Anyway, this is just a gift from the Space Mail due to using our services."

"So… What is it?" Keroro looked curiously at the package on her hands.

"No idea. There are various possible prizes and they're randomly given to our customers." The Utabanian said before disappearing alongside the light. "Anyway, don't worry. Whatever it is, it certainly will be marvelous.

"Marvelous, eh?" Keroro glanced at the package. One second later, the light and alien had completely disappeared. "Mephis Contract?"

Keroro opened the package. There was a shinning red ruby was inside, reflecting her large dark eyes. She sit on the floor and put the ruby beside her. It lighted up, and above it the hologram of a small text file, with a reddish background and white letters, appeared.

"This is…" Keroro muttered, while her eyes quickly scanned the document, "Conquering the world just like this? Really?" She grinned evilly, "Well, I'm on vacation right now, but I don't think doing this would hurt…"

"A purple Giri? It's him!" The voice coming from the tv in front of the green haired girl stopped her thoughts on their tracks, and she quickly put the crystal aside, making the image disappear and was completely immersed by the anime being shown on the screen. A white robot with blue chest and yellow horns appeared on the tv, flying throughout space, with an announcer's voice accompanying it. "And the Dungal Trilogy reaches its climax in Dungal E81, the movie: Awakening of the Counterattack!"

"Awakening of the Counterattack? I had almost forgotten about it due to everything going on last month…" She smiled for a moment, but her expression soon cracked. "When was it going to debut again…?"

"Today on theaters!" The voice on the Tv announced.

"Gero?" Keroro yelled in surprise, but she quickly calmed down and stood up with a smirk, while stroking her chin and looking at the red ruby on her hands.

/

Hours later, a certain green haired girl stood up excitedly near a busy corner of downtown Okutokyo. She raised her hand, waving excitedly to Fuyuki who walked a bit behind her. Rather than her standard uniform or the casual shirt and clothes that she wore at home, she was sporting a white sleeveless t-shirt that wrapped around her neck, a tight blue denim skirt, dark green tight high socks and white shoes. Like usual, her hair was tied back in a ponytail by a large yellow star.

Fuyuki wore a white jacket with green sleeves, alongside brown pants and white shoes. Like usual, a certain unruly hair strand still kept standing up, even after he tried to dress up. He caught up with Keroro, who just smiled.

"I can barely wait for it! I can't believe I almost forgot the debut of the first Dungal movie!" Fuyuki silently admired the smiling face of the girl standing before him. Just looking at her made him feel warm. Truthfully, that was no different from before, when he saw the green alien's comical smile. However, unlike before, he could barely avert his eyes from the green haired beauty standing in front of him, captivated by her.

Fuyuki walked up to her, and soon both continued together. The green haired girl glanced at the boy and her heart beat fast. She moved her hand forward towards his but hesitated for a few seconds. Fuyuki hadn't changed, but her eyes and heart had… Forgetting everything else, for a moment, she just felt like standing by his side forever.

Far away from the couple, Giroro spied them from behind a corner, dressed in her usual uniform. "The-They're really going out on a date?" She looked down for a second, "I-I shouldn't really be surprised, but… I kind of envy the- No! Why am I thinking about a stupid thing again?"

"Corporal?" Tamama's curious voice almost made the focused redhead jump. Giroro looked behind of herself in horror, freezing for a second. The younger girl sported a loose white dress shirt, with purple collar and sleeves. Although it was mostly white, there was a violet wave on the sides of the dress. Under it, she wore purple shorts. Her legs were mostly covered by tight high black socks and delicate white shoes. "What are you doing?"

"Eh? Tamama? Eh… nothing important…" Giroro looked away from Tamama, glancing sideways, while stepping aside, trying to stand in front of Keroro and Fuyuki, but that just got Tamama's attention. "What… are you doing?" The black haired girl wondered, raising an eyebrow while looking past Giroro. "Is that and… Fukki…" Her expression clearly changed from curiosity to annoyance, "Why… what are they doing? Why are they so close?" The crowd around them had seemingly disappeared, and the sound of a heavy bell ringing spread around the street. Keroro and Fuyuki came to a halt at the other side of the road, and while, waiting, Keroro leaned on Fuyuki… Watching the scene, Tamama closed her hands, and a dark aura enveloped them.

"It has nothing to do with you, right, Tamama, so…" Giroro smiled, trying to push the smaller girl away, just to see her swinging her arm to the side in an instant, throwing her at a nearby wall, where she remained, stunned..

"Why are those two walking with that fuzzy atmosphere, eh? It's not like they can't see me freezing in this dark cavern? They're smiling… No… They're laughing… They're laughing at me! Isn't that it?" Tamama muttered while her eyes bulged out and the darkness spread around her body.

"Osmanthus?" Fuyuki stopped walking, after noticing a familiar smell.

"What is it, lord Fuyuki?" The green haired girl asked, looking at his confused expression.

Glaring furiously at them, her cheeks inflated and she yelled loudly, "TAMAMA IMPACT!"

A large yellow beam flew from Tamama's open mouth, expanding itself and crossing the street. Keroro and Fuyuki finally noticed her presence, turning around in surprise to see the shinning wall of yellow almost covering them. Keroro held onto Fuyuki's arm, hiding behind him, while he just stared at the yellow beam in surprise.

However, a black shadow covered his view right before the impact. Fuyuki blinked for a moment, and, in the next one, Alisa Southerncross stood in front of them.

Light brown hair tied into large twintails, a white shirt with short sleeves and a red bow, gray skirt, long black gloves covering her entire arms and solid black stockings covering her entire legs, alongside delicate red shoes and white socks, and, of course, usually cold red eyes which showed a spark of life while looking at the boy she had just defended. A black mass resembling a shield was held by Alisa's arm, having completely blocked the attack.

"Alisa? Why are you here?" Fuyuki wondered.

"That girl…" Nebula's voice echoed into Fuyuki's ears, "She's controlled by a dark creature right now."

"Isn't that just the usual Tamama?" Keroro, still hiding behind Fuyuki's shoulder, wondered.

"Darkness begets Darkness." The voice coming from the two cat ears on Alisa's head repeated.

"You're all so happy…" Tamama stumbled forward, walking almost like a zombie, from her mouth, a green fog came out. It spiraled around the girl's body, and, in seconds, a large ethereal serpent with flaming eyes was wrapped around her body. "Everyone will suffer in hell alongside me…"

"Tamama's darkness... So, that's a jealousy snake…? That's Kiyohime!" Fuyuki shouted, trying to hide his excitation, "Alisa, burn her somehow!"

"Burn her? Understood." The dark hunter's red eyes focused on the black haired girl, while a red light came out of her mouth.

"Tamama… Impact…" Tamama threw out a sphere of red energy. Giroro came back to her senses just in time to see it, and quickly stood up and crossed the corner, hiding herself. Meanwhile, the red projectile was held by two thin black arms, with oversized hands, coming from Alisa's head. A round red eye opened in the back of the left hand. Quickly, they flew forward, pushing back the red sphere until it covered the snake's head, right on Tamama's shoulder. The sorrowful yell of an unknown woman quickly spread itself over the streets.

"Lord Fuyuki!" Keroro pushed Fuyuki's arm, "Tamama will be fine, so let's go already!" Fuyuki looked at Alisa hesitantly during a brief moment, but quickly followed the sergeant.

And yet, just as they turned the corner of the street, Momoka stood there, walking towards them with a look of surprise in her eyes. Yet, that surprise seemed to be betrayed by a sleeveless white sundress and hat sported by the girl, which she rarely wore.

"Nishizawa…?" Fuyuki blinked in confusion, while the girl timidly cast her bright eyes downwards.

"Fu-Fuyuki… Wha-What a coincidence…" Momoka said, placing her hands together.

"What… is this…?" Keroro muttered unenthusiastically.

"Where are you going? Could I go with you too?" Momoka asked with a smile outside, however, the other side of her personality had a giant smirk inside her mind. "So, what are you going to do now, eh, stupid alien? Trying to get all cozy with Fuyuki and go on a date with him? I'll never...!"

Keroro latched on Fuyuki's arm, leaning her head on his shoulder and Momoka immediately froze. "Sergeant?" Fuyuki glanced worriedly at the green haired girl.

"What is it, lady Momoka?" Keroro asked teasingly, a smirk on her face.

"What is this? Is she really doing this on purpose?" Momoka's darker side yelled inside her mind, but the young girl attempted to hold herself, keeping a silly smile on her face.

"What's the problem, lady Momoka?" Keroro thought, continuing to hold an evil smirk, "Two can play this game, you know…"

Walking forward mechanically, with slow heavy steps, Momoka passed by them.

"Nishizawa?" Fuyuki turned to face her, but she didn't even turn back.

"I've… just remembered I… need to do… something…" Momoka said while walking away from them robotically.

"What was that?" Fuyuki briefly wondered, but soon he saw himself being pulled by Keroro holding his left hand.

"Come on, lord Fuyuki, we'll be late!" The green haired girl spoke with a seemingly innocent smile, while they started walking towards the theater again.

"Ri-right…" Fuyuki was pulled through the still empty streets by the sergeant. After running across the street, however, she turned her face forward, only to run into a "wall". She looked forward annoyed, only to realize that the "wall" was actually a certain tall man who seemed to have walked straight out of the 80s.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HÁ!" The tall man in a light brown jacket and blue pants laughed while Keroro took a few steps away from him…

"556, what… what… are you doing?"

"Are you lost, young girl?" 556 asked, swinging his arms wildly diagonally upwards to strike an overly complicated pose.

"Eh… Gero… Not at all…"

"YOU!" 556 suddenly ignored the green haired girl, pointing a finger at Fuyuki's face dramatically.

"Huh? What…?" Fuyuki opened his eyes in surprise, staring in surprise at the space detective's face.

"You're Keroro's friend, right? He disappeared completely since last month! What is he doing? Is he planning some kind of evil operation! You can count on me to stop him!" 556 shouted right next to Fuyuki's face, finally punching the air right beside him.

Fuyuki remained speechless for a moment, glancing at the green haired girl standing beside him. He smiled and, without saying anything, pushed Keroro towards 556.

"He-hey!" Keroro complained for a moment, but her cries were ignored, while Fuyuki pushed her forward and afterwards kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Huh? What are you doing?" 556 asked accusingly.

"Didn't you want to know about Keroro? The sergeant's right here." Fuyuki explained.

"What? Where?" The large man moved his head from one side to another in an inhuman speed, his mouth open, while he tried to find the green Keronian.

"Wait." 556 stopped, looking at the unknown girl with Fuyuki, who lowered her eyes when the space detective started directly at her. "Are… Are you Keroro?"

"Ri-Right…" The green haired girl said, blushing, "It's actually a bit embarrassing to meet a childhood friend like thi-"

"Then, PREPARE YOURSELF!" The space detective flipped backwards through the sidewalk, landing in the middle of the road. "Adhesion!" Small shinning metallic particles surrounded his body, and converged to it while he posed again, lowering should to the point of almost touching the street. After a quick flash, a silver helmet covered his face, including a black visor. Two large yellow eyes lighted up from inside, while he held a blazing azure laser sword, pointing it at the girl. "You're planning to disguise yourself as a human to further your invasion plans and disrupt the peace! There's no way I can forgive you! Laser Shinai!"

"EH? GEROO!" Screaming in fear, Keroro jumped behind Fuyuki, crouching and closing her eyes expecting to be burnt by 556's sword again. Yet, after that moment, there was just silence. Curious, she opened her eyes and raised her head, only to see Fuyuki having raised his hands towards 556's sword, and the all alien having stopped his attack. "Lord Fuyuki…"

"What are you doing? He's obviously plotting something with that disguise!" 556 yelled, but Fuyuki just had a calm smile.

"This isn't a plan or disguise 556." The boy said, "Right now, the sergeant really is a human girl."

"WHAT?" 556 asked, taking one step back while staring at Keroro again. 556 grit his teeth, clearly deeply disturbed by that news. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"Fuyuki…" Keroro muttered in a dazzle, but quickly just had a smile on her face. She jumped on Fuyuki's back, who almost fell to the ground while she hugged him, " I lo-"

A loud explosion covered 556, who was launched in a low flight through the streets. Keroro and Fuyuki watched the explosion and the smoke following it with silent surprise. Soon, a certain man walked through the smoke…

"GERA! GERA! GERA! GERA! So, it's really you, Keronian!" Emerging from the smoke, there was a certain snake-like syborg alien. He mostly looked similar to a man wearing short sleeved black spandex, however, his face was the one of a gray viper snake with purple lips, and his body was divided vertically into two sections, with one being the organic snake monster with a yellow eye and the second one a gray mechanical construct with green eyes and a digital yellow pupil. Rather than a hand, he had a black cannon on his left, with two claws attached to it. Finally, there was a white spike beside his eye and a thick black cable connected from the top of his head to his back.

"Ge-Gero… Viper?" Keroro stared in surprise for a second, but quickly just looked annoyed, "What is… this...? Why is everyone suddenly appearing out of nowhere…?"

"Not just Viper, Mecha Viper T-6000! I've been observing you from a distance for a while…! An entire month, actually! But, now, I'll finally have my revenge! So, those five weird girls really are the stupid Keronians, eh?"

"An entire month? The sergeant isn't exactly attempting to hide herself, how did it take that long to figure out?" Fuyuki asked, puzzled by the alien's words. Viper stopped, unable to say anything, but then he lowered his head and started muttering lowly while twiddling his fingers.

"Hm… eh… Actually, it wasn't an entire month… More like a few days… Even so, you'll pay for fooling me and trying to hide with such a cheap trick!"

"I… will pay?" Keroro muttered coldly. She had lowered her head and the sunlight, hitting her bangs, cast a shadow over it.

"Ser…geant?" Fuyuki turned around, looking at the girl standing behind him.

"I CAN'T EVEN WALK UP TO THE MOVIES WITHOUT THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE GETTING IN MY WAY! AND YOU'RE STILL COMPLAINING!" Keroro yelled furiously, glaring like an angry beast at Viper, who slowly took a step back.

"Wha-What?" After a moment stunned, the enemy alien scowled again. "Forget it! It doesn't matter how much you yell! Right now, you're just a little-"

A strong light surrounded Keroro. In a second, it extended itself into a wild pillar, surrounded by a faint layer of Anti-Barrier, covering the skies.

"…girl…?"

Both Fuyuki and Viper ran away from it, falling on the street right as the pillar stopped growing. Seconds later, the light disappeared. In its place, there was a green giant Keronian robot towering over Viper. It had white legs and arms, with green armor plates on the forearms and lower legs, in addition to a giant mechanized version of Keroro's head in the center of its body.

"Wha-What…?" Viper raised his cannon arm, and soon a projectile exploded out of his power, crossing the sky in a flash… only to harmlessly disappear upon contact with the Keroro Robo Trans, doing no damage at all.

In the next second, two green missiles flew from the robot's mouth. Viper jumped attempting to dodge the attack, but they just changed their trajectory, hitting the cyborg mid air. Surrounded in flames, Viper was thrown to the sky and disappeared.

Following another strong flash of light, the giant robot disappeared too, and Keroro was back on the streets, standing beside Fuyuki, who just look stunned.

"Thanks, Kururu!" The green haired girl said, waving to the skies, even though there didn't seem to be anything there. She looked at Fuyuki and held his hand, smiling, "So, let's go?"

"Alright…" Fuyuki breathed a sigh of relief, and soon both walked through the streets again.

After walking for a while, they finally stood in front of the movie theater, a large modern building with an enormous drawing of the original Dungal's head on top of the entrance – It was a white mechanical face, with a gray mouth plate, similar to a gas mask, yellow eyes surrounded by red marks, two large while horns sprouting to the sides of the head and a single yellow pyramid on top of its head. In an failed attempt to look "cool", the false Gundam looked almost hilarious. There was a large crowd, composed mostly by teens, but also with children and adults too, around them, many of the people walking to the building too.

"Finally!" Keroro run in front of Fuyuki, jumping in the middle of the street, only to get the attention of nearby people. Fuyuki silently smiled while observing her, but soon a familiar person stepped out of the crowd. Giroro carried her usual scowl while looking at Keroro, and the green haired girl's happiness quickly disappeared.

"What? Will you do something stupid too?" Keroro wondered, crossing her arms. Giroro turned her marine eyes to somewhere besides Keroro, returning her attention to her leader afterwards. "I'm on vacation, you know, so there's no-"

"Go ahead."

"Gero?" Keroro just stared in disbelief at the redhead.

"Didn't you say yourself? We're on vacation, it's your private time, so do whatever you want." The redhead crossed her arms, clearly annoyed.

"Gero?"

"Then, let's go, sergeant?" Fuyuki winked. After a brief moment of confusion, Keroro followed. As soon as they had disappeared into the crowd, Giroro sighed. She suddenly raised her right arm, holding a Keronian beam gun while pointing it at a bush on the other side of the street. Although she held a real weapon, most people walking around her just ignored the toy looking object, with the large black sphere at the end of the muzzle, rather than any kind of visible opening. However, the person hidden in the bushes knew that technology, trembling only to fall out of it, left sitting on the street's sidewalk. He was a certain Momoka bodyguard with a common looking face…

"What are you doing here, Momoka again?" Giroro wondered, while the bodyguard hurriedly got up.. He wore the standard black bodyguard uniform, with the helmet, glass kept open and gray combat vest. She slowly walked towards him with a scowl on her face

"No, no!" He hurriedly raised his hands forward, defensively, "Miss Momoka doesn't know about this. It was Mr. Paul's idea to keep surveillance on those two!"

"And, what were you planning? Just keep following those two?"

"We-Well… I haven't received my next orders yet, so, right now, that's it. But, I've been caught, so I guess this was a big failure…" The bodyguard had calmed down from before, but also just looked down. "If there's no problem, I'm stopping here and will go bac-"

"Are you giving up that easily?" The redhead said, lowering her weapon while staring at the bodyguard in front of her.

"Hu-Well," He had a worried smile on his face, "The-There's no need to start fighting over this, right?"

"Giro! Eh…?" Giroro's eyes dodged the young man in front of her, "That's not… I mean! If, if you aren't going to get in their way… just… go… It's just that I… I wanted…"

"Eh?" Yoshiokadaira raised an eyebrow, just left confused by the girl. "Then what was up with that right now…?"

Giroro didn't answer. She just glanced at the sides, looking at the crowd around them. There didn't seem to be anyone familiar around… The redhead sighed, facing the bodyguard again, "Huh… How do I put it…"

Yoshiokadaira started walking and stopped beside the girl. He hesitated for a moment, opening his mouth but not sound coming from it. However, he soon gathered strength and spoke, "Do you… want to… come with me?"

Giroro opened her large greenish eyes in surprise, but, yet, she just stayed in silence unable to say anything. Her heart beat fast, but a certain voice on the back of her head held her down. "This is stupid! Why am I feeling happy due to those words? No! I know why I liked hearing them! I wanted this, but, at the same time, I know that I shouldn't want it! This body… this mind…! I shouldn't be like this! Even if I'm not fighting right now I shouldn't-"

"Is there a problem?" The bodyguard wondered, snapping the redhead out of her inner world.

"SHUT UP!" Giroro yelled furiously, leaving a shocked Yoshiokadaira in front of her. The bodyguard looked at the redhead confused.

"What's the problem?"

Giroro looked at herself in bewilderment, stepping backwards, "I'm… I'm sorry!" She yelled, before abruptly starting to run and disappear into the crowd.

A certain blue ninja watched them from the top of a nearby building…

"Is that… truly Giroro?" Dororo muttered to herself while standing on top of a nearby building in her ninja attire. "Still… I guess, with everything that happened before, this is the first time we're actually living average day to day lives in these bodies..." She raised her left hand, looking at her own slender fingers while opening and closing them.

"She hasn't really changed that much…" Dororo was startled for a second. Saburo stood beside her, hands on the pockets of his brown pants and a white shirt with golden wings drawn around its back, covering his sleeves. "Shy, can't tell her feelings straight, attempts to deny them, but, yet, with a small push, can let herself be controlled by them. Ever since I noticed him, Giroro has always been like that. Of course, there are two differences between the redhead down there and the old red Keronian… However, isn't the same true for you?"

"I… I haven't changed, in spite of this body..." Dororo's bright blue eyes glanced at Saburo, with a tinge of uncertainty in her voice. Upon contact with his eyes, she looked away for a moment, but, when she tried to face him again, she saw the teenager's face almost touching her own, a smirk on his lips. She almost lost her balanced, waving her arms frantically before being held hold by Saburo, her face completely red.

"What were you saying?" The young man asked, a smirk on his face, while an embarrassed Dororo just stood still. "You've certainly changed and you know that. Even if yours was a bit drastic, everyone changes. Nothing stays the same forever." Saburo released the ninja, who turned around to face him again. Without saying anything, the blue haired girl slowly removed her gray mask, lowering the cloth to her neck, and revealing her soft face.

"I should know that, I suppose… Still, I guess I still fear losing myself. However, I know that you're right. Everyone changes and, to find peace within myself, I need to understand myself." She hid her arms behind herself, shrinking her shoulders too, while holding a shy smile.

"Saburo… do you think… I'm pre-" A yellow light followed by a loud sound flew between them, melting through the building's ceiling, cutting Dororo's words with a loud noise.

"Ops. It somehow fired by itself." Kururu spok with a monotone voice, standing on top of the building too, closer to an entrance to inside it, holding an oversized yellow gun, while dressed in her standard uniform. She had a dark stare, her red eyes somehow piercing through her opaque glasses while she stared at Saburo.

Dororo stared at the inventor in surprise, while Saburo just glanced at Kururu, smirking. "Jealous?" Saburo remarked.

"Like I said, just a coincidence." Kururu covered her mouth, while aiming the yellow weapon forward with a grin, "However, it's not my fault if another unfortunate coincidence happens here…"

Saburo turned his face to the blue haired girl with a smile, "Dororo,-" but she had already disappeared.

"Boring girl." Kururu sighed, visibly disappointed.

Saburo raised an eyebrow, but soon just smiled, "So, Lulu, do you have any plans for later?"

/

In the large theater screen, a white giant robot kneeled amidst a field of yellow flowers. Dungal's yellow horns and blue chest were rusted and damaged, but its frame still sustained itself.

Keroro sit on one of the theater's large red chairs, her large black eyes glued on the screen. Fuyuki walked up next to her, holding two cups of coke, with red straws in each one. "Sergeant…" He spoke in a low tone, while sitting beside the green haired girl's, whose eyes moved away from the screen to look at him for a moment.

Fuyuki gave a cup to her and started to drink his own, but soon noticed Keroro's leaning on him, placing her straw in his cup. He blinked, looking surprised at her, while she just smiled. They drank the drink together, right beside each other.

Meanwhile, the screen had moved away, showing a distant shot of Earth, somehow shinning amidst the darkness around it.

"Hey, lord Fuyuki…" The green haired girl whispered, looking at her own cup. "There's… something I want to show you after the movie."

Fuyuki looked at her curiously, but soon nodded with a smile.

/

Kururu and Saburo walked alongside the main pathway of the underground alien street, sporting small antennas attached to their earphones and walking calmly down there.

Although they were surrounded by strange aliens like a large purple blob with eyes spread everywhere, a giant green fish with human-like arms and legs, wearing brown pants, gray featureless creatures attached to each other and what looked like a female humanoid in a pink form fitting outfit and an insect's head, and the presence of human's in the underground city was forbidden, no one seemed to give a second glance to them. If one looked around a little more, however, it was possible to see once in a while aliens in the crowd who basically looked no different from humans, like an ancient Greek-looking brown haired man in a white toga.

"Hm… You know, I've always thought it was weird you didn't come down here." The blonde told Saburo, who just had a smile on his face while walking by her side. "Do you really think that Pekoponian city up there is more interesting than this one?"

Saburo just smirked. Kururu looked at the taller boy, annoyed, "I didn't realize that you could be so boring."

"Sorry to disappoint, Lulu." Saburo replied with a grin.

"Saburo, so, you've arrived!" A girl with deep blue eyes and short purple hair, going slightly past her neck, appeared in front of Saburo.

"You've arrived?" Kururu muttered. The girl looked slightly younger than him, and was dressed in a revealing tubetop and tight skirt, both colored in a light purple, like her hair, but with a white area in the center. A large red necklace, with a pendant shaped like an upside down exclamation, or a tie, hanged on her neck and long gloves in the same purple color covered her arms.

"So, you've come here to get that, right?" The purple haired girl said with a smile.

"Yes, of course. It's already here?" Saburo smirked, glancing at an annoyed Kururu behind him.

Kururu crossed her arms, looking curiously at the seller in front of them. It didn't take long to realize that the cheery girl was actually Urere. She had problems with the space police, and ended stuck on Pekopon, without money or anything else she had built upon her life. But… "So, he comes down here after all? And I never noticed that…" She smirked, "That's what makes him interesting though…"

Kururu noticed Saburo holding a yellow metallic cylinder, waving to Urere, who already had left. The girl just stared at the Mutsumi with annoyance.

"So, Lulu," Saburo winked, "Do you want to try this?"

"Is it curry?" The blonde grinned, covering her mouth with one hand "I guess not… Well, I won't refuse it, if you do something else for me... Ku, ku, ku"

"Eh? I'm the one giving you a gift…" Saburo teased, turning his back to her, but with a smirk on his face, "So, what do you want?"

Kururu grabbed Saburo's arm, smirking, "Why don't we eat together?"

"Eh?" The teenager raised one eyebrow. He had a bad feeling about that…

"Of course, if we're a couple, we'll have to eat the same dishes… Ku, ku, ku." Kururu stared at Saburo through her thick glasses, which almost seemed to shine with an ominous light.

"Eating curry until I become yellow?" Saburo thought, before smirking while looking at the girl latching on him, "Well, Lulu, if you're coming with me, I guess there's no problem."

/

Giroro had returned to the Hinata's residence, sighing while standing in the doorway of the sliding door that led to the small yard around the house. A familiar white cat watched her from the grass with curiously vibrant yellow eyes. The redhead crouched next to her, caressing the fur on her head while smiling, "You haven't changed anything, right? It's been only one month, but it feels like so much longer… I can barely recognize myself right now…"

She looked at path of grass next to the wall, where her tent used to be kept. "Why do I feel like this? This is so annoying! That idiot…" She stopped herself, while watching her own fist punching the air, "I'm already thinking about him again!"

"Are you talking about that bodyguard who works for the Nishizawa?"

"Of course, who else would it-" Giroro replied without thinking, only to notice Aki Hinata standing behind her, apparently having returned home earlier that day. She had already changed to casual clothes, gray shorts and a short sleeved green shirt. "A-Aki?" The redhead said surprised, while the cat swiftly disappeared.

"A young girl's love, eh? It brings me back memories." Aki said with a smile on her face, while Giroro quickly reverted to her usual scowl, although her eyes avoided the older woman's line of sight.

"It's annoying." Giroro muttered, "This heart acting like this… going against my own will."

Aki giggled, looking at the confused young girl standing in front of her, "That's not really odd."

Giroro looked surprised for a moment, but soon crossed her arms, turning always, "Don't treat me like a child!"

"Child?" Aki touched Giroro's forehead with a finger, still smiling, "I was thinking about a teenager, but I guess you do act like a child at times…" The redhead avoided Aki's gaze, looking back to outside through the glass doors, just in time to see Tamama falling from the air and landing on the grass, her purple dress darkness and several spots of her arms burnt.

"Tamama?" Giroro muttered perplexedly. What had just happened? She saw received an answer when a shadow dropped from the sky, standing behind the fallen girl, Alisa Southerncross.

"Alisa?" Giroro scowled while staring at her, she moved her hands slightly back defensively, opening them like she was about to hold weapons. "What are you doing?"

"Did something happen with Tama?" Aki asked, puzzled. Although she had only seen her once, she didn't seem like a bad girl.

"She had been possessed by a dark race spirit, but she should be fine now." Alisa's quickly ran through the surroundings, noticing the lack of a certain person there. "Fuyuki isn't here…" Without another word, the ears on Alisa's head extended into lare black wings.

The lone red eye in the center of the wings spoke, "See you later, friends." And without another word from Alisa, they quickly flew into the skies.

"Fuyuki, eh?" Giroro muttered the boy's name while glancing at Alisa, "Keroro, Momoka, Alisa… What is it about him?"

Aki winked at the redhead, "I guess our family is good in attracting strange types."

"What are you trying to say…?"

"Tch. He's just annoying." Tamama muttered, sitting on the wooden floor with crossed legs, while angrily scratching the floor with her nails. "Are they really going on a date?"

"Huh? Hm… that's what it looks like." Giroro scowled while looking at the grass outside. "Why does it matter anyway? We got this vacation after all."

"Actually," Kururu came from the door to the hallway. She was dressed in her usual uniform, with an ever present dark smirk on her face... To everyone's surprise though, rather than her usual thick round glasses, she had a pretty normal looking pair, making her reddish eyes perfectly visible.

Everyone else stared at her for a few seconds, while she just walked forward, visibly ignoring everyone else. "The leader is surprisingly carrying out an operation right now…" Kururu spoke with her usual tone.

"What?" Giroro raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Tamama stood up, raising her hands together excitedly while her eyes beamed.

"I don't know how, but she got a pretty interesting artifact…" The blonde scientist said with a dark smirk, "I didn't know she had it in her…"

/

Fuyuki sit on the back of Keroro's KRR-SP, holding onto it, while the sergeant herself held onto the controls, flying through the skies, above the clouds. The KRR-SP resembled a white bike from Earth, but had no tires floating through the air while a small thruster on the back pushed it forward.

Fuyuki's eyes were covered by a blindfold, and he could only fell the wind blowing around him, until, he couldn't even feel that anymore, even though it was obvious that the bike was still moving.

"Open your eyes, lord Fuyuki." Keroro spoke while the movement stopped completely.

Fuyuki removed the green cloth around his eyes, only to notice that the image in front of him was… Earth itself. The bike was floating in the void outside of Earth, and the large shinning blue planet was right in front of them. For a second, Fuyuki's eyes stared in surprised, admiring the view but he soon recoiled back in surprise, "Wait… We're-We're-" He stuttered while losing his balance and floating away from the bike.

"Wait, I can speak?" He said in surprise, looking at his own body. He seemed to be strangely fine… "And breathe too…"

"Gero, gero! Of course!" The green haired girl said with a smile, pushing herself to float slightly above him, although if one didn't consider Earth their orientation, one could say that she was just right in front of him. "Look at your shirt!"

"Huh?" Fuyuki looked at a small yellow star on his chest, "So, this is…"

"An Anti-Barrier, of course!" Keroro said while crossing her arms behind herself, "So, how do you feel like?"

"This is great, Sergeant!" Fuyuki said, spinning in the void to face Earth again. Without saying anything, Keroro's arms wrapped around him, while her head rested on his shoulders. "Sergeant…?"

"Lord Fuyuki… I… I want… to stay by your side… forever…" The green haired girl whispered on Fuyuki's ears. His face gained a pinkish tint.

"Sergeant…" Fuyuki turned around to face Keroro, only to see her holding a polished red stone with her slender hands.

"Lord Fuyuki…" Keroro lowered her head, still smiling, "If we're going to live together in that planet, then… I want you to receive it as a gift."

"Earth as a gift?" The boy opened his eyes in surprise.

She held a large, almost unnatural, smile, while holding the crystal and giving it to Fuyuki. "Sergeant…?" As soon as Fuyuki's hands touched the crystal it shone with a red light. The light expanded, blinding both for a second.

When they opened their eyes again, there was a small feline creature standing next to them. Its fur carried a reddish color, while its scarlet eyes seemed to look curiously at them. There were two small horns on the back of its head, and its long ears, rather than resembling a cat's, actually looked closer to a rabbit's.

"Is there something you wish from the bottom of your heart?" The creature spoke with a childish voice, turning its neck sideways to glance at Keroro. "Something big enough you'd be willing to sacrifice your most precious treasure for it?"

"Wait… What's happening here? Who are you?" Fuyuki rushed between them, raising his arms.

"Hm…? I'm…? You can see through my Anti-Barrier? Anyway, you humans really like names, right? For convenience, you could call me Mephis."

"Mephis…?" Fuyuki muttered while the smiling alien continued.

"I'm here to give that girl one wish. Anything that she wishes can become reality. She just needs to accept a pact and…"

"Mephis… Pact?" Fuyuki raised an eyebrow. "And those horns too… This guy is obviously Mephistophe-"

"Make a pact with me and you'll receive your wish and become a magical girl!" The creature said with a smile.

"Magical girl? From where did that one come from? Although I guess this explains the ridiculous form…" Fuyuki muttered while looking with disbelief at the creature. "Well, it's the first time I've seen a genuine demon… Is this what the sergeant wanted to show me?" He briefly turned to the sergeant, just to see the green haired girl with shiny eyes, nodding positively to the small feline in front of them. "I guess not…"

"What exactly is the price anyway?" Fuyuki asked, but Keroro pushed him out of the way.

"Come on, let's go, Lord Mephis!" The green haired girl said cheerfully, but Fuyuki quickly stood in front of her again, looking at the red creature with a worried smile.

"Could you… Could you forget everything she just said?"

"No." The cat-like creature spoke. "Why should I?"

"Lord Fuyu-" Keroro looked at the boy annoyed, just to stop midway through her complaint. Hurriedly, Fuyuki removed the Keroball from inside his jacket, holding it in front of the creature.

"We're getting out of here." Fuyuki muttered, pressing a button on top of it. Fuyuki and Keroro were covered by a strong white light and soon it expanded, reaching the red creature and engulfing everything around it.

"They escaped, but… " The feline's skin started to burn, getting consumed by the white energy around it. A small white star had seemingly been born in the middle of the night sky for a few seconds, before burning out again.

When the light disappeared, the feline was left there in the middle of space, alone. His fur had been painted black and his long ears torn apart. "Well, I wasn't really particularly interested in any of you…"

/

Out of nowhere, a flash of light blinded everyone who stood in the Hinata's living room for a few seconds, Fuyuki and Keroro stumbled, falling on top of a small wooden table between the two sofas.

"Gero!" The green haired girl cried out in surprise while falling. She remained stunned for a moment, but quickly grabbed the collar of Fuyuki's jacket, looking angrily at him. "Wha-What was that about, Lord Fuyuki?"

The boy looked at her surprised, and lowered his head, "Can't you see that you were getting fooled by that thing, sergeant?"

"Gero?"

"That cat was actually a demon. And it was obvious too…" Fuyuki muttered with confidence, almost dismissing Keroro's doubts without a second thought.

"… So, that's how it is?"

"Sergeant?"

"You're SO much smarter than me, right?" Keroro yelled angrily. "I could already have conquered Pekopon by now if you hadn't used the Keroball!" Giroro, partially recovered, brought a palm to her forehead, while Kururu just grinned.

"If I hadn't used the Keroball, you wouldn't be the one conquering things…" Fuyuki said, looking away from her, "Can't you see that I just saved us?" Before the boy even looked back to her again, a punch connected with his cheek, sending him to the sofa behind him.

"And, I just create problems for everyone, right?" Keroro yelled angrily with wet eyes, "Idiot!"

Fuyuki held his red cheek. He looked in surprise at Keroro's dark eyes for a single second, but she quickly ran out of the room.

"So, she failed again…" Kururu giggled lightly, covering her mouth, "Well, I can't say this is surprising. Well, the show's over." She said while leaving the room.

"Sergeant…" The boy muttered, but soon he saw himself grabbed by a certain black haired girl glaring at him with maniacally angry eyes.

"Did you just make the sergeant cry?" Tamama howled, while Fuyuki just looked at her stunned.

"The sergeant… the sergeant was about to do a very stupid thing. Not only to Earth, or me, but even to herself!"

"Calm down, Tama," Aki patted Tamama's head, "I'm sure Fuyuki has a good reason for this." The young soldier looked at the older woman, her eyes calming down before returning to Fuyuki again.

"So, what happened up there?" Giroro asked, her arms crossed while leaning on the wall.

"Some weird creature, calling itself Mephis, and looking like a weird red cat with horns, appeared before the sergeant, and offered to give her one wish in exchange for something precious. I don't know exactly what was their deal, but the creature seemed similar to some old Western legends about demons. "

"Demons?" Tamama blinked.

"There are old legends about creatures making pacts with humans. They'd grant wishes to them, but, in the end, those wishes backfire and only bring more suffering, which is said to be food to them. I can't say I was completely sure, but that creature looked like something close to that. It even called itself Mephis, resembling the name Mephistopheles, one of those old legendary demons."

"So, you saved that idiot?" Giroro wondered, glancing sideways at Fuyuki. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"But, still, Fuyuki," Aki stood behind the sofa, holding her son's shoulders, "I don't think you handled this situation very well. Even if you're right, and did this for her too, you ended up just hurting Kero."

"I know…" The boy said. He lowered his head, strands of hair casting a shadow over his eyes. Raising his face again, he stood up, walking towards the corridor that led to Keroro's room underground. He turned around right after the door, just to see the green haired girl standing there, leaning on the wall. His eyes opened in surprise while he stood still yet again.

"Ser-Sergeant…?"

"You're right, lord Fuyuki… I'm just useless." She looked at Fuyuki with a forced smiled on her face. It seemed like her lips and eyebrows were twisted against her own will. "Maybe I should just have let the army erase my memories. It's not like I can do anything right anyway…" She lowered her face, letting the bangs of green hair cast a shadow over her eyes.

"Sergeant…" Fuyuki stood still in silence, apparently losing words again. Giroro walked up to the door that had been left open by Fuyuki, staring angrily at Keroro.

"What are you going to do now, eh, commander?" The redhead muttered.

An awkward silence settled in the room for a moment, until… Fuyuki closed his hands into fists. "Can't you see that you're the only one calling yourself useless? Yes, you made a mistake. Yes, your reaction afterwards did annoy me, but I'm not saying that you're useless! I'm not saying that you're too stupid to invade anything! You're the one saying that!"

"You're not the only one!" Keroro yelled frustrated, tears from her eyes. "Even if you don't say it, isn't it obvious that everyone thinks that? Look at Giroro's face! Look at Kururu's smirk! Even Tamama is the same!"

"Then, show everyone that they're wrong." Fuyuki replied, looking fiercely at Keroro's dark eyes. "Show that you can do it. Conquer Earth if you can."

"Lord Fuyuki…" Keroro held a hand over her heart, her face wet, but clearly calmer than before, looking intently at Fuyuki.

"Natsumi might not be here right now, but…" Fuyuki scratched the back of his head, smiling, "If you do something stupid again, I'll be here to stop you… I guess." The green haired girl nodded, a genuine smile forming on her face again.

"But, you only can do it with your own power," Aki said appearing on the door behind Giroro, "Not asking someone else to do it for you. A wish like the one Fuyuki mentioned, even if it had nothing bad attached to it, would never end in something good. That's what I believe, at least."

Tamama appeared from the corner of the door, her body was inclined and her hands held onto the wall. She had a determined look in her face, "I- I believe in you too, sergeant!"

"Tsch." Giroro turned around, ready to leave, "Call me if you think about some operation." She talked while walking back to the living room, without turning her head to look at Keroro.

The green haired girl nodded, "I'm sorry guys." She raised a fist, looking forward decidedly. "We'll surely conquer Pekopon!" Immediately, afterwards, she raised a finger, changing her expression to a smile, "but, first…! Let me enjoy this vacation!" She turned around, hands on the back of her head, while slowly walking back to her room, "You saw how much bad luck I got by trying to invade. Trying to invade right now is useless…"

"Nothing changed again…" Tamama muttered. She just looked annoyed while the green haired girl disappeared after going to the ladders to the underground room.

"And you're surprised?" Giroro smiled, looking at the younger girl standing on the doorway. "Even so, I'll wait for her again. We're all in this together after all, for better or worse."

"Good luck, sergeant." Fuyuki smiled. He stood still for a moment. After everyone else left, he went back to the living room too.

/

The sun had already settled bellow Okutokyo's horizon, when a certain green haired girl sit on top of the Hinata residence, looking at the stars in the dark blue sky above her. She was back in her standard brown shorts, white shirt and green jacket, sitting on the ceiling, her head leaning back, while her spread arms and open hands held her in place on the roof.

"Lord Fuyuki… You cheer me up, but then when I think about this…" Her eyes descended, focusing on the city around her, while she bent her knees and hugged her own legs, looking forward with heavy eyes. There were tall buildings and smaller houses, all with lights shinning between the darkness of the night. Keroro's eyes glimpsed a huge fire spreading itself around the city, while each light quickly vanished. Buildings fells and cries of fear floated among Okutokyo's ruins. The fire illuminated Keroro, but, in spite of that, she just watched the scene emotionlessly. She blinked.

One moment later, the city was back to normal. No fire, no screams, lights illuminating the city. "If I actually invaded seriously then… We wouldn't be able to continue living like this… Even if I didn't use violence, it'd probably all come down to that…"

She raised her head again, looking at the full moon above the city, its image reflecting on her dark eyes. "However... We're not the only aliens here. We're not the only ones attempting to conquer this planet. If someone else did it, if someone else attempts to conquer Pekopon, then that might happen anyway..." She looked at her right hand, closing it into a fist. "If it's so… then I must… I must be the one to conquer Pekopon! Before any other alien. Before anyone else!"

She stood up, giving a salute to the city in front of her. "Sir, I'll be the one to conquer Okutokyo. I'll be the one to conquer Pekopon! This city! This country! This continent! This Planet! Everything will be invaded by the Keron army, under my command!"

Right after she stopped her speech, she heard clapping behind her. Turning around, Fuyuki stood over there too, a smile on his face. "Lord Fuyuki… I'm sorry about that…"

"It was my fault too. If I had chosen better words maybe…"

"Do… Do you still want…" Keroro's eyes lowered, while she hid her hands behind herself. Her cheeks gained a pink tone. "…to continue that date?

Fuyuki looked at her surprised, and, before he could even answer, she dashed towards him, embracing him. "You'll be by my side, right? If I do some other stupid thing, if I'm just doing something stupid… You'll stop me, right?"

"Sergent…" Fuyuki felt the heat of the Keroro's body. His breath stopped for a moment and his heart beat faster. The green haired girl held onto Fuyuki's jacket, her head lowered alongside his. "No... not sergeant…"

"Ge…ro?"

"Keroro."

Fuyuki's and Keroro's eyes locked, both with soft smiles on their faces.

Even if only now… Can… Can I call you just… Keroro?"

The green haired girl continue smirked playfully, "Of course… Fuyuki."

/

One month passed since that night…

Fuyuki walked through busy streets in Okutokyo, dressed in his green school blazer and gray pants, under the still vivid afternoon's sunlight. Several other students were also strolling in those streets, leaving school after a day of classes and club activities.

"Hey, Mr. Occult!" A student slightly taller than Fuyuki, with a buzzcut and a long face playfully hit him with his elbow. He smirked, "So, was that girl from the other day… your girlfriend?"

"Eh?" Fuyuki blinked.

"You know, that one with the yellow ribbon and green hair! Is she a foreigner or something?"

"Eh, huh…Ke-Kero…" Fuyuki stuttered for a moment, stopping midway through that word, before saying something else. "How did you-"

"Ah, come on, Hinata. You meet up often after school and go out together fairly often…" He teased, while Fuyuki just became pink, lowering his head.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Although… You really should stop trying to force weird hobbies on her. I've seen you going to that model shop over there several times." Fuyuki's classmate said, while pointing to a small store on the other side of the street.

"Eh, well, actually, she's the one who takes me there." Fuyuki looked away from his classmate, who just snickered. For a moment, anyway.

A cold wind blew through the streets. Fuyuki and his classmate looked forward. Dark clouds moving in an unbelievable speed spread around the horizon, covering the sun.

"Wha-What is that?" The boy beside Fuyuki took a fearful step backwards.

"Sergeant…" Fuyuki muttered.

Rays of yellow light emerged from the middle of the darkness covering the city. First, faint rays, but, quickly, an almost blinding light descended between the city's buildings. A star shaped light.

"An… An UFO?" Cries like that one echoed all around Fuyuki.

"Is this…?" Fuyuki muttered looking over while the shape of the object in the star became more and more visible. It was a giant ship, shaped like a five pointed star. Its size easily dwarfed the buildings around it… Without saying another run, Fuyuki ran towards the shinning beacon hovering above the city.

Momoka stood in the sidewalk. She watched Fuyuki run past her while standing still, her hands together. "This is your chance, Momoka." She silently nodded to herself, while picking a pink cell phone from a pocket on her green blazer. "This time for sure… I'll get that stupid alien out of the way!" She yelled in a sudden outburst.

/

Four shadows stood on top of the mechanical star, near the front edge of the golden fortress. One of the shadows stood slightly in front of the others, a large smirk on her face. "And so, before this day is over, Pekopon will be under my feet, under this Golden Star!" A certain green haired girl announced. Rather than her standard uniform, she was dressed in what resembled a green long sleeved one piece swimsuit with a thick white stripe crossing its middle, her star emblem engraved on her breast, large armored pieces on her forearms and green boots reaching her knees. Covering her hair, there was a metallic yellow helmet, with a small screen showing a red star, resembling her old Keronian hat. Although the ship was floating hundreds of meters into the air, cries of surprise and fear could reach even as high s the area on top of it.

Surrounded by the dark skies that covered Okutokyo, Keroro stood near a border of the golden spaceship. Its golden shine and color were only broken by black lines spread around its surface, forming a image that resembled complex circuits, all gathering in a circle in the center of the start. The sergeant raised her open palms towards the city bellow. "Sergeant Major Kururu, release the Keron March energy!"

"Alright, boss!" The blonde scientist stood beside the sergeant, wearing a similar outfit, but yellow colored, with orange lines on the forearm armor collar. Her helmet didn't sport the earflaps, replaced by her usual headphones, and her long hair was blowing with the wind on top of the flying fortress. She raised her hands, and opened her palms, the yellow strips on the thick armor covering her forearms shone. Holographic screens appeared in front of her hands and face, and she typed on the hair in an inhuman speed. A moment later, a pink gas was released from the center of the star. One by one, the people bellow, in their cars, homes and streets slowed down, their panic disappearing. In a few seconds, they all lied motionlessly on the ground. Adults, teenagers, children…

Without warning, a large mechanical roar filled the sky. The shadows on top of the golden fortress turned their heads, looking at it. A large purple airplane, with a wingspan of over 300 feet flew over it. Although giant, it still didn't nearly match the golden fortress. Keroro turned her head, silently glancing back at the sky. Like shooting stars, several streaks of light fell from the airplane towards the fortress.

"Let me do it!" Tamama exclaimed, moving forward. She also sported a similar outfit to Keroro's, but black. She inhaled air with her mouth and looked upwards, towards the shinning points, opening her mouth again to throw out a large yellow beam which expanded as it moved away from her, only to engulf every single one. An explosion erupted in the sky, only to be followed by a familiar yell…

"TAMAGO!" Momoka yelled angrily, descending from the explosion in her powered armor, a purple backpack and breast place, and similarly colored large metallic gloves and boots, with the left hand covered cannon shaped like Tamama's Keronian head. Under the armor, like usual, she wore a sleeveless black suit.

Tamama gasped for air again, releasing a second projectile, while Momoka raised her arm cannon and fired her how yellow beam. Both clashed and exploded on the surface of the flying fortress, creating a cloud of smoke.

"I guess this is my turn, eh?" Giroro stepped forward from the edge of the ship, looking at the smoke. Like the others, she was wearing the same skin tight, one piece swimsuit-like clothes, the one difference in hers, aside from the color, being the absence of her mark on her breasts and a belt strapped around her torso.

When the smoke cleared, behind Momoka stood several of her bodyguards, wearing metallic suits with light blue lines around them – the same powered suits they had used in the space battle against the Keronian special forces. Giroro raised her hands which shone with a white light – soon she held two bazookas, one with each arm, each one resting on her shoulders. "Show time..." The redhead smirked, a hunter's fang visible on her smile while she pressed the trigger. The two projectiles crossed the sky in an instant and exploded around the Nishizawa troops. Before the fire had even settled down, Giroro released the two bazookas and ran forwards, raising her hands again, they shone once more, revealing a pair of Keronian machineguns.

She ran into the smoke and several streaks of pink light flew from it. Tamama slowly approached it, raising an eyebrow. When the smoke dispersed, Giroro held one of her machineguns on the back of Momoka's head. "No one moves." The redhead said coldly, "We've waited too long for this moment."

A breeze blew around Giroro. The redhead's marine eyes quickly focused on her weapons. In an instant, they fell apart, a diagonal cut through them. Giroro released them and leaped back, scowling at a fifth shadow that appeared between the other platoon members. "Dororo…"

The lance corporal stood there, on top of the fortress, wearing her blue ninja garb, and covering her face with a gray mask. "I won't let you invade like this."

"Momoka, are you okay?" Koyuki asked, in her black kunoichi clothes, standing in front of Momoka while raising a small kunai.

"I'm-I'm alright." She replied, stunned, still taken in surprise.

"Lance Corporal Dororo…" Keroro smirked, "I think you've misunderstood the situation."

"What?" Dororo's light blue eyes turned towards the green haired girl still standing on the edge of the ship. While the ninja's attention was on Keroro, a silent beam of light came from behind her, hitting her and enveloping her body. Tamama held the Jigun, a weapon looked like a common Earth pistol, but with a very different effect… When the light around the ninja faded out, she appeared wearing the same modified uniform that the other Keroro platoon members sported, only keeping her gray mask and some gray cloth hanging out from her white helmet.

"Dororo?" Koyuki gasped. One second later, Dororo moved like a blur through the battlefield, appearing behind Koyuki with a sword by her neck.

"Don't move, lady Koyuki." The ninja spoke with a cold tone.

"Lance Corportal Dororo is with us now!" Keroro smirked, raising a hand next to her mouth "There's nothing you can do. Pekopon is ours! Gero! Gero! Gero!"

"Huh…?" Kururu heard an acute sound echoing through the air. She pressing her left earphone, and, after a quick flash of light, a mechanical visor covered her left eye. She looked at the skies, above the clouds, "He's coming…"

A thick ray of white light crossed the clouds. Everyone looked up. The dark clouds above them slowly disappeared, giving away to the blue sky. A sphere of light appeared from the pillar, spinning around the pillar before quickly descending.

"G-Gero?" Keroro raised her fists defensively. The light ball flew towards them all, flying past Dororo and landing right in the middle of everyone with a burst of blinding light.

When everyone's visions returned, the one standing there was Fuyuki, still in his school uniform. In his hands, he held the Keroball, while he looked confidently at Keroro.

"Fu-Fuyuki?" Momoka yelled excitedly, standing beside Koyuki. After a moment of surprise, Keroro smiled.

"What are you trying to do, sergeant?" Fuyuki asked.

"Why are you asking Fuyuki? Of course you know what it is. I'm going to conquer Pekopon." Keroro hid her hands on her back, while putting on a smile.

"I know that. But… what is your plan this time?" The teen raised the Keroball, getting ready to press a button, "Depending on your answer, this operation stops right now. You already made everyone sleep. What is going to happen next?"

"I'll save Pekopon." The green haired girl spoke while slowly walking towards Fuyuki.

"Eh?" Fuyuki raised an eyebrow. Keroro stopped after reaching Fuyuki, smiling, while inclining her head to the right.

"Don't you believe in me… Fuyuki?" Keroro curved herself forward, while Fuyuki's face became pink.

"Eh… I…"

"Fuyuki?" Momoka grit her teeth, however, before she could rush forward, she noticed Giroro's machinegun right by her head.

"This will work, but..." The redhead said with a grin.

"I won't do anything evil. You… you believe in my words, right? This will be better for Pekopon…" The green haired girl smiled while holding Fuyuki's hands.

"Ke-Keroro…"

The sergeant's black eyes quickly moved to her hands, which held onto the Keroball, while Fuyuki loosened his grip. In an instant, in a blur, she held the Keroball onto her hands, while pushing Fuyuki away.

"Sergeant…?" The boy muttered while being pushed away. A yellow light appeared in front of him, quickly spinning in a spiral, building a barrier around him.

"Well, lord Fuyuki, That is that and this is this." Keroro said with a smile.

"How can she say that with a straight face!" Giroro grumbled. "We've won, but…"

"Fuyuki!" Momoka yelled just to be hit on her stomach by the hilt of the blue ninja's blade.

"It seems that this chapter has come to a close." The blue ninja spoke emotionlessly while the younger girl fell behind her, staring forward emptily while falling on the floor.

"Sergent? What's the meaning of this?" Fuyuki yelled, punching the barrier around him just to have his hand shocked.

"Well, lord Fuyuki, don't get too angry, alright? I'm just going to conquer Pekopon… and I need this to do that, alright?" The green haired girl spoke with a smile, completely ignoring the boy's reaction.

"How did this happen?" Fuyuki yelled, punching the floor.

"What a situation you've got yourself into, isn't it?"

"Eh?" Fuyuki raised his eyes, looking at his side, at the source of that voice.

"I can barely believe that we've finally won!" Keroro said while scratching her nose.

"I can't believe it too…"

"Gero?" The green haired girl blinked, looking at the person who had just appeared over there… Pink hair tied into two large pigtails, wearing a sleeveless pink shirt and darker skirt, with long gloves covering her arms and white tights covering her legs… It was seemingly Pururu in her Pekoponian suit class A, her arms crossed, looking rather annoyed. Keroro raised an eyebrow, but soon smiled, "Did you see this Chief Medic Pururu? We're conquering Pekopon right now!"

"Yes, I'm watching this perfectly fine." Pururu spoke slowly, her arms crossed, while tapping her feet impatiently.

"Eeeeh…? Pururu seems weird!" Tamama wondered, while Giroro's eyebrow twitched.

"It can't be…" The redhead had a worried smile on her face, almost sweating cold.

"Well, this is it, I'm leaving! Good bye, guys!" Kururu promptly announced in a sarcastic tone while, jumping from the border of the Golden Star.

"He-Hey! Miss yellow!" The sergeant yelled, just to see Kururu's earphones opening to reveal two thick orange strings, which flew into each other, merging somehow and quickly expanding into a parachute.

"Gero?" The green haired girl turned again to her angry childhood friend. "Is… Is there something wrong? Aren't you Chief Medic Pururu?"

"Could it be…" Koyuki gasped, barely holding back her smile. Pururu walked towards the confused Keroro, stopping right in front of her.

"Could it be what?" Keroro stomped the ground frustrated, "What am I missing here?"

"You're really… a stupid frog." Pururu muttered, raising her eyes to glare directly at the green haired girl's face.

"Stupid… frog…" Keroro took a step back, stunned. "La-Lady Natsumi?"

"I borrowed this thing for a visit…" Natsumi muttered. "Well, thankfully I was warned about the ending of your vacation and arrived right on time…"

Keroro grit her teeth, "I still have the Kero-", just to look at her own hands and see she wasn't holding anything anymore. "GERO?"

"Are you searching for this, stupid frog?" Natsumi raised the Keroball, showing it in her hands. She smirked.

"Wait, lady Natsumi!" Keroro raised her hand, only to see Natsumi's smirk become a large grin. Dororo moved towards them, a blade in her hand, however, Giroro quickly appeared in front of her, holding a pink beam saber.

"This operation is over, stop right now, Dororo!" The redhead yelled.

"Our mission isn't complete yet." The ninja replied, taking a step forward, only to see a yellow beam fly right by her side.

"Fuyuki!" Momoka yelled while holding onto her arm cannon. The projectile hit the barrier around Fuyuki and ricocheted to the floor, exploding in a burst of flames and smoke, which quickly spread around the area.

Keroro stumbled around on the smoke, covering he nose and mouth while trying to reach Natsumi… However, she soon found herself stepping into nothingness, noticing Okutokyo's skyline bellow her. "GERROOO!" She yelled while falling out of the fortress, only to hit her face on an invisible floor. "Gero?" Keroro muttered while rubbing her forehead, which had gotten red. She turned around, only to see Fuyuki holding the Keroball again, 'Pururu', Momoka, Koyuki and Tamama stood around him.

"So, let's go home… sergeant?" Fuyuki had a smile on his face, but… there was something oddly weird about it…

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Keroro constantly pleaded while standing inside a thin, almost translucent, sphere. The barrier slowly moved back to the flying fortress, before disappearing.

"Alright, stupid frog, now, fix the mess you've caused!" Natsumi ordered, "And remember to ask Kururu to erase everyone's memories too."

"Sis, yes, sir!" The green haired girl nodded before attempting to run off, just to notice 'Pururu' holding her shoulder.

"I'll be accompanying you, of course."

"HEY! Don't forget me here!" Giroro yelled. Her right arm pulled to her back by Dororo, while holding her sword right by the redhead's neck.

"Alright…" Tamama nonchalantly shot Dororo again. After a brief flash, she returned to normal, in her ninja garb.

"Giroro…" The ninja's eyes trembled alongside her voice while she released her friend. "I…"

"It wasn't your fault," The corporal muttered, glancing at Natsumi and Keroro, who stood in the center of the platform, and slowly descended into the fortress from there.

Momoka lowered her head and smirked, "Good for you, stupid alien! Although… I don't really know how to use this situation… Idiot!" She yelled at herself mentally, while stomping on the floor. Everyone threw curious glances at her, without saying anything. Well, almost everyone. Fuyuki's eyes moved to where Natsumi and Keroro had been a few seconds before.

"I guess… I can't really understand the sergeant… Sometimes it seems like she's a completely different person, but, then, at a time like this, I was just seeing the old sergeant… Keroro?"

And with that note, the incident was over. One day later, the city had forgotten the flying fortress, the strange mass sleeping phenomenon and life continued on as usual… But, of course, everyone's stories, everyone's dreams, still continued moving forward.

/

One day after the incident with the Golden Star, normal life had continued on as usual. Classes begun and ended once again, and Fuyuki crossed the school's gate, ready to go home, when he felt someone holding his green blazer. He turned back. Momoka was there, weakling holding onto his blazer with her slender fingers.

"Nishizawa?" Fuyuki looked at her surprised. She hadn't really approached him like that lately…

"Hm… Fuyuki…" Momoka's eyes crossed path with Fuyuki's for a single second, and that was enough to leave her face completely red and make her look down, starting to play with her fingers. "Eh… Yonanuni!" She blurted out suddenly, while Fuyuki just looked confused.

"Yonanuni?"

"I mean… Yogagugi…" Momoka continued, closing her hands while she raised her head, "Yonaguni! Yonaguni!" She stopped to recover her breath, finally managing to look directly at the boy in front of her again. "Would you like to visit the underwater monument there? The Nishizawa Peach Group is working on a project there, so they have a lot of stuff ready for visitors."

"You mean the underwater formation close to Yonaguni island?" Fuyuki raised an eyebrow, but soon smiled, "I'd love to see it!"

"Then… You're coming?" Momoka smiled, "I'll-I'll tell Paul about it and prepare everything!"

"Lord Fuyuki?" A certain voice broke their conversation, getting the attention of both. Keroro stood in the sidewalk in front of the school gate, wearing her usual green jacket and brown shorts. She had her head lowered and held both hands together.

The Nishizawa heir just looked at the alien with annoyance, "And everything was going so well!"

Fuyuki didn't say anything. He just silently watched the green haired girl.

"I'm sorry!" Keroro yelled while bowing to Fuyuki. "I'm very sorry! I only thought about myself! I didn't consider your feelings at all! I'm sorry!"

"Sergeant…" Fuyuki looked at the green haired girl in silence for a few seconds. After being unable to continue bowing, she raised her head, fearfully opening one of her eyes to look at Fuyuki again. To her surprise, he was actually smiling.

"Lord Fuyuki…?"

"The sergeant… is the sergeant after all. Even like this, you are still yourself. It was my fault for trying to forget that."

"What? Fuyuki is already forgiving her?" Momoka yelled furiously inside her own mind, while almost biting her own lips.

Fuyuki looked at the skies with a vacant stare for a moment, "I… I love these ever changing days that started when you appeared. I like to stay with you, to see you smiling. However, I don't want to see you becoming someone else, you should be who you are."

"Bu-bu-but-but…!" Without saying anything else, Fuyuki started walking, leaving Keroro behind.

"Well, that's it. See you later!" The boy waved while leaving alone, leaving two surprised girls behind.

"How did this happen…" The green haired girl muttered, staring at the ground. "I feel like it'd be better if he were still angry…"

"What do you want, idiot, Fuyuki… or the world?" Momoka glared angrily at Keroro, who just looked at her annoyed in response.

"I don't have to make a choice, I want bot-" Keroro protested, just to be interrupted by Momoka.

"Both?" Momoka smirked, "With that kind of half assed attitude, you'll just lose everything in the end." Her face calmed down afterwards, her expression reverting to her usual one, while she looked sideways at Keroro, raising her right hand to her chest, "I… I know my choice. And, I won't let him go so far away my hands won't reach him…"

Momoka left, leaving Keroro basically alone in front of the school. While they talked, most of the students nearby had left too. Only the sound of the wind blowing through the vast field in front of the school, dust particles flying into the wall, and the lone car in the distance broke the silence left there. Keroro looked at her hands once more, the slender feminine hands that she had grown familiar with in the last two months.

"I… I don't want to lose Fuyuki… However, I won't let go of anything, lady Momoka." "I won't let go of them again… One day, I'll certainly conquer Pekopon and, when that day comes… Fuyuki will be standing by my side."

And… that was the ending of a chapter of their lives and the beginning of the next one. There was still much more to come…

/

A bright sphere shone amidst the darkness of a metallic room. Rays of lighting pulsing from the light hit the walls and traversed around it. However, rather than damaging the room, they seemed to paint it in psychedelic formations – grass, floor tiles, pieces of dolls, distorted humans faces… each part of the room that was touched by the lightning transformed into something else.

One of the sides of the room, rather than a metallic wall, had a thick, but transpired glass. Kururu stood behind it, in her standard yellow jacket and orange shorts, watching that light intently.

"A dimensional portal, eh?" Saburo stepped beside her, looking curiously at the sphere while smiling. He sported a white jacket with gold wings wrapping around it, over a black shirt, and alongside white pants, "So, is this what you're planning to fix this whole situation, Lulu?"

The blonde held her glasses, grinning, "Under the rules of this annoying world, fixing this situation seems to be impossible. However, if I just replaced part of this world with another one… then we'd completely bypass that problem."

"If you've found the solution, why haven't you done anything yet?" Saburo wondered, smirking while glancing sideways at the girl beside him. She was actually wearing the glasses that he had given her, rather than her old round ones.

"It's not complete yet, of course." The girl grinned, "The sooner this problem is solved, the better."

"Aren't you going to tell the others?" The gray haired boy wondered.

"No one needs to know about this. When I'm done, probably no one will even remember these stupid days. Ku, ku, ku..." She giggled darkly, just looking downwards.

Saburo didn't move his head or eyes, only continuing to look forward at the sphere of light. "Is that why… you're hesitating to do it? Do you… wish to keep everything like this?"

"It's not completely finished, yet. Aside from that… There's always a danger involved in this kind of experiment." She sighed, looking aside at the dark room behind them. "Lately, I've been wondering… Is it really worth the risk?" Kururu's reddish eyes faced forward again, focusing on her own translucent image on the glass. A smooth human face with petite features and long blond hair falling over her shoulders… and she could feel her heart going faster while she made visual contact with the boy standing beside her, "My past self would call me an idiot right now… However, I guess I want to be an idiot for a while longer…"

Saburo smirked. "I wonder what the future is keeping in store for us? Whatever it is, I'm certain it'll be interesting… After all, you're here."

Their stories, of course, continued. No one knew or expected what waited for them in the future…

The ending…?

/-

So… this is the real final chapter! Well, it's more like a small epilogue. Like said, I decided to start a new story (which will be a sequel of this one), however, because it's a new story, I wanted to tie up some loose ends, to avoid making reading the original story obligatory.

So, I included in this chapter some stuff that wouldn't have worked in what is supposed to be a new story, like the initial scene and Urere's quick appearance here. Alongside this chapter, I've uploaded many new images, for both the previous chapters and this one, so, check them out in my profile if you've been following them.

The winner of the poll for the next human girl was… Pururu! It won't happen immediately into my next story though, just keep in mind that I'll wait for the proper moment before following with that development. In addition, I've decided to let the poll stay open. So, if more people want to vote for someone, there's always time to do so.

Now, here's some information about the next story itself:

It'll be called "Kerogirls VS", "VS" as in "versus". There'll be a much larger focus on other characters and Keronians aside from the Keroro platoon and their human friends, including more Keronians becoming human girls. Part of that focus, of course, will come from conflicts, which leads to the "VS" name. Aside from minor characters from the show appearing in the fanfic, I'll be introducing some new villains again, and, this time, I'll actually lead with some elements that I avoided touching in this fanfic. What elements?

Although the development of the "Kerogirls" fanfiction's story clearly makes its events diverge from the tv show, I tried to keep the backstories basically compatible with the tv show, without going into elements which might be covered later by the tv series itself. However, in Kerogirls VS, I'll be throwing that aside. While I'll still respect everything the show did, and try to stick by it, I won't stop myself from adding elements which might be contradicted by later revelations of the tv show itself, if it returns.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews and for following the story up to now! This epilogue of sorts took too long to come out, but it originally wasn't even meant to exist for sure... You'll have to wait a little bit for the first chapter of Kerogirls VS, but, afterwards the updates will be much more stable than they were for this original story. Or, at least, I hope I'll manage that. I'll finish several chapters before uploading them, to at least guarantee a certain pattern for a while. Anyway, thank you everyone who followed this story!


End file.
